El club de aceptación y reincorporación a la sociedad
by makiNico
Summary: "Bienvenidos al club de aceptacion y reincorporacion a la sociedad, somos un grupo de ayuda a personas con cualidades... diferentes... y que buscamos su bienestar"... bueno al menos eso decía el folleto... [AU][Adult Life][incluye algo Futa]
1. El club inicia sus actividades

Hi Hi!

Hola queridos lectores, esto es raro y repentino pero esta idea surgió debía compartirla :3

Sin mas que decir espero que la disfruten :3

se que es algo larga pero espero le den una oportunidad :3

PD: Love Live! y sus personajes no me pertenecen :(

* * *

 **~~~~~~ El Club inicia sus actividades ~~~~~~**

Me encontraba caminando por aquellos largos pasillos, observando los números marcados en las puertas, pensando únicamente en ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que hacer esto?, y suspirando…

-125… 128… y 130… ¿Qué clase de persona pone números de cientos si solo hay como 10 cuartos aquí?...- me preguntaba a mí misma- pero bueno… cuanto más pronto empiece esto más pronto terminara-

Abrí la puerta marcada con el número 130 y a pasos lentos entré, me gustaría decir que me sorprendió lo que vi, pero en realidad no fue así, dentro de aquella habitación había una sala de espera con una mesa circular en el centro, también había algunas plantas en las esquinas y algunas obras de arte en las paredes, entre estos logre distinguir "el grito" y "noche estrellada", al fondo había un escritorio en el cual estaba una figura de gato que mueve la patita, un pequeño bambú y una computadora.

Me acerque a aquel escritorio y toque la campanilla que estaba ahí, recibiendo como respuesta que el escritorio saltara un poco y con ello yo diera un salto hacia atrás…

-¡NYAOUCH!

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- de debajo del escritorio salía una delgada mano, pensando obviamente que era de una mujer, y segundos después una joven emergía del mismo sitio, sobando su cabeza

-nyaouch, eso sí dolió nya-

-yo… lo… lo siento, no sabía que estaba…-

-está bien, está bien, me pasa a menudo nya- la joven jalo su silla giratoria y se sentó- solo estaba conectando la computadora nya-

-¿de verdad está bien?-

-claro, claro, pero…- dejo de sobarse y me miro con curiosidad- ¿Quién es? y ¿Qué quiere? Nya-

-¿eh?... ah sí- tarde en reaccionar- me dijeron que le entregara esto- abrí mi mochila y saque un sobre color manila y se lo entregué-

-¡NYA UN SOBRE MANILA!, ¿Qué diablos hiciste para que te dieran esto? Nya- me miro con asombro

-¿tan malos son los sobres manila?- pregunte curiosa

-son los peores nya- al escuchar eso… yo solo agache la mirada y suspire pesado…

-tiene razón… son los peores…- no pude decir nada, el escucharla me deprimió bastante…

-pero no te preocupes nya, nosotras estamos aquí para eso, ella se puso de pie y con sobre en mano camino hasta una puerta que se encontraba ubicada a su derecha- sígueme nya-

-no tengo nada que perder…- con esa idea en mente la seguí dentro de aquella puerta había un pasillo en el cual en las paredes había fotos de la chica peli-naranja con otra chica castaña de lentes, algunos reconocimientos a nombre de "Hoshisora Rin" y "Koizumi Hanayo", además de algunas otras pinturas y una que otra replica de alguna figura, en especial de gatos…

-Listo, llegamos nya- Me decía aquella chica mientras nos deteníamos frente a una cortina de tiras algo así como las que salen en las películas hindúes, ella me miró y me devolvió mi sobre manila, el cual yo tomé- no tienes por qué estar nerviosa nya, Kayo-chin es muy buena nya- yo solo suspiré y trate de relajarme un poco.

-yo… gracias señorita…- le mire con duda indicando que no sabía su nombre.

-Hoshisora Rin, mucho gusto nya-

-el gusto es mío, yo soy…-

-Rin-chan, ¿Qué pasa?, sentí tu presencia en nuestro espacio- salía de aquel cuarto una joven castaña de lentes, idéntica a las de las fotos, y si la peli-naranja era Rin, entonces ella era… Hanayo Koizumi- oh, lamento interrumpir yo soy la Dra. Koizumi, pero puedes llamarme Hanayo, por mí no hay problema- me sonreía la muchacha.

-¿no eres muy joven para ser doctora?-

-sí, si lo soy… pero dejando eso de lado…- me observo con curiosidad, poniéndome completamente nerviosa…- eres la chica nueva ¿verdad?-

-yo…- ella estaba demasiado cerca de mí, tanto que se podía considerar peligroso… para ambas… de la anda mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mi temperatura aumentó y mi vista se dirigió hacia un lugar que no día dirigirse…- se ven suaves…-ella solo se sonrojo…- ¡MIERDA NO, ES DECIR, NO QUISE DECIR QUE SON SUAVES, DE HECHO NO VALE LA PENA VERLOS!- eso salió peor- ¡NO, ESO, NO QUISE DECIR ESO, ES DECIR, SE VEN GENIALES, DE HECHO DEBEN SER LINDOS, POR TU PIEL SEGURO TUS PEZONES SON ROSADOS ¿NO?!-… quería callarme pero estaba muy nerviosa… alguien ¡ayúdeme!... tan metida estaba en mis errores que me asuste al sentir una mano que me tomaba del hombro muy fuerte, haciéndome caer de rodillas…- aarrggg… ¡duele!- exclame.

-eso te pase por mirar así a mi Kayo-chin nya…- era la chica gato… Rin, quien me estaba sometiendo…

-yo… arrgg… lo… lo siento, lo siento…-

-Rin-chan, ya suéltala, sabes que no apoyo la violencia…-

-pero… pero… ella veía a Kayo-chin con ojos sucios nya-

-lo sé, pero… es parte de nuestro trabajo, ¿recuerdas?...- solo escuché un suspiro por parte de mi agresora…

-bien- de pronto aquella presión sobre mi hombro… fue liberada y mi cuerpo se relajó, alce la vista un momento para notar a aquella doctora extenderme la mano

-adelante, tómela- completamente ruborizada tomé su mano y me puse de pie, limpié mis rodillas y unas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, ella cambio su vista a su al parecer asistente y le hizo algún tipo de seña, con la cual la otra chica se retiró, dejándonos solas tomadas de la mano.- bien, sígame señorita- yo solo asentí y entramos a aquella habitación.

Una vez dentro pude notar que estaba… vacía… bueno en el sentido de muebles y esas cosas a diferencia de la sala de estar y el pasillo, en esta habitación no había nada, solo un sofá largo, y bueno… 4 chicas sentadas en el suelo… bueno al menos la mayoría, sobre algo que parecía cojines…

-Adelante Señorita, no se ponga nerviosa- una de las chicas era una rubia, con hermosos ojos azules y al parecer una bien torneada figura, ella escribía algo en una libreta, a su lado derecho está sentada una pelirroja, con lindos ojos purpuras rasgados, ella trataba de hacerse la desentendida viéndome de reojo, al lado de ella acostada estaba una joven castaña de ojos esmeralda, quien me veía… al revés pues estaba acostada boca arriba y por ultimo estaba una joven con un cabello entre rojizo y purpura con un coqueto lunar en su mejilla izquierda, muy cerca de su ojos, ella… me ignoro totalmente, se estaba tomando selfies…

-yo…-

-oh, claro, ¡Chicas!- hablo con fuerza Koizumi-san- buenos días, les presento a su nueva compañera- inmediatamente 4 pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí, mientras yo temblaba más…- vamos cariño, ¿Por qué no te presentas?- eran las palabras de Koizumi-san, pero al hablarme así… solo me ponía más nerviosa…

-y a esta ¿qué?, ¿le comieron la lengua los ratones?- hablaba con desinterés la pelirroja más joven

-a mí se me hace que esta traumada- ahora era la castaña

-vamos, no sean tan duras, solo miren su mano, trae un sobre manila- decía la rubia

-uuuuu… o sea que tengo una compañera de juegos- hablaba con malicia la última del lunar coqueto.

-niñas, niñas, tranquilas todas, es cierto que su compañera trae un sobre manila, pero no por eso la trataremos diferente ¿verdad?, recuerden la primer lección…- ella levanto su mano, como si fuera algún maestro de orquesta.

-Para aceptar a otros hay que aceptarnos a nosotros mimos y si no nos aceptamos nosotros no nos aceptaran los demás- decían las 4 chicas como si fuera algún tipo de coro.

-bien hecho, ahora…- se giró a verme…- quizá esté un poco nerviosa- me sonrió y volvió su vista a las demás- ¡ya sé!, nos presentaremos nosotras para que tomes más confianza y al final te presentas tú, ¿te parece bien?- yo solo asentí, no podía decir nada, en realidad está nerviosa.- bueno, entonces dame tu sobre y toma un cojín del sofá y siéntate con nosotras.-

Hice lo que dijo, tome aquel afelpado objeto y me senté junto a Koizumi-san- Bien niñas, ¿quién será la primera en presentarse?- Koizumi-san recorrió a todas con la vista, para finalizar en la primera de la fila- ¿Qué tal tu Ayase-san?-

-¿eh?, ¿quién? ¿Yo?- la rubia que estaba escribiendo en su libreta se asustó un poco- que comience Maki, a ella le hace falta participación- trato de zafarse.

-tienes razón Ayase-san, pero… la decisión ya fue tomada- le sonrió

-bien, bien, lo hare- la rubia se puso de pie dejando lucir su figura, la cual como había previsto, estaba muy bien cuidada…- bueno, bueno, mi nombre es Elichika Elizabeth Ayase Romanof, pero mis amigos me llama Eli, mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita cuyo nombre no sé, tengo 25 años y estudio administración de empresas-

-y… ¿Qué más nos puedes decir Eli?, vamos todas somos amigas, lo recuerdas…- la rubia dio un pesado suspiro…

-bien, bien, soy una hermafrodita, es decir, tengo ambos órganos reproductivos funcionales…- todas aplaudieron… yo hice lo mismo…

-y… dinos Eli… ¿por qué estás aquí?- la rubia volvió a suspirar…

-segundo paso… aceptar que tienes un problema…- dijo- bueno… la razón por la que estoy aquí…-

 _ **Flashback Eli POV**_

-¡Tu presentación estuvo increíble Nozomi!- alentaba a mi novia mientras estábamos tras el telón del teatro de la universidad donde ella acababa de dar una exposición sobre las constelaciones

-gracias Elichi, me ayudó mucho verte aquí…- me decía mientras pasaba sus brazos tras mi cuello

-oh… con que el verme te dio fuerzas… hee…- le decía de forma picara mientras acercaba mi frente a la suya y la abrazaba por la cintura pegándola más a mi cuerpo…

-claro que sí… estar contigo es lo mejor que me haya pasado… te amo Elichi… y gracias por todo…- cerro sus ojos y se recargo en mi pecho…

-yo también te amo Nozomi…- moví una de mis manos a su mentón, haciendo que levantara el rostro, sintiendo su respiración chocar contra mi cara…

-Elichi…- su voz calló en mis labios cuando el contacto comenzó, un beso tierno en el que nuestros corazones hablaban y nuestras almas se unían… comencé a mover mis labios iniciando un juego, en el que su labio inferior quedaba preso de mi boca recibiendo pequeñas succiones, el juego duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que nos separamos por falta de aíre… respirando completamente agitadas.

-eso fue…- le dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-increíble…- me decía, mientras cerraba sus ojos y me soltaba un poco- bueno, aún queda otra presentación…- me dio un beso rápido y se alejó… pero, algo dentro de mí me decía que la siguiera, toque mis labios y podía sentir su calor, su sabor, los acaricie con mis dedos como si de un labial se tratara, terminando con mis dedos dentro de mi boca… no lo soporté más… algo en mi entrepierna reacciono al calor de Nozomi…

De un momento a otro yo ya la tenía acostada en el suelo conmigo sobre ella…- Elichi… no… no podemos… no aquí…- me decía mientras trataba de empujarme… para quitarme de sobre ella…

-lo siento Nozomi pero no puedo esperar…-

-no… Elichi… ¡KYAAAA!- un gemido escapo de sus labios al momento que mis labios succionaron su cuello dejando una notoria marca que no se borraría en días…

Convertida completamente en una bestia… mis manos desabrocharon su blusa ignorando completamente sus deseos de que me detuviera, dejando sus enormes pechos expuestos, mis labios tomaron sus pezones prisioneros mientras ella deba pequeños golpes en mi espalda

-Elichi… basta por favor… basta…- ignorándola moví una de mis manos a mi entrepierna y desabroche mi pantalón dejando expuesto mi miembro, comenzándolo a moler contra su intimidad…- Elichi… te lo ruego… alguien nos va a ver… por favor… basta…- decía ella casi al borde de las lágrimas…

-lo siento Nozomi… no puedo más…- baje su ropa interior dejando libre su sexo, estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando sentí el incesante calor y resplandor de las luces del auditorio sobre mí…

Pronto el bullicio se hizo presente… voltee mi rostro y note toda la muchedumbre del auditorio… todos los alumnos de la universidad, profesores y demás personal administrativo, unos veían con asombro, otros con asco, y otros grababan con sus teléfonos… volví mi vista a Nozomi quien se cubría la cara y daba grandes sollozos de tristeza…

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se hubiese detenido, pero… ¡YO NO!, el tener a tanta gente observándonos de alguna extraña y perturbadora forma me excitaba aún más, así que delante de todo mundo hice mía a Nozomi…

 _ **Fin Flashback Eli POV**_

 **-** si buscas en YouTube con una cuenta de 18+ puedes ver el video…- me decía la rubia mientras tomaba asiento… yo quede atónita ante su relato…- y en resumen… Nozomi rompió conmigo, levanto una orden restricción en mi contra, se fue mudo y el juez me mando aquí con un sobre azul para controlar mis problemas de exhibicionismo, rehabilitarme y con suerte… quizá… Nozomi quiera volver conmigo…-

-gracias por compartir tu historia con nosotras Eli-san, bien, ¿quién sigue?- pregunto Koizumi-san, miro a todas con duda- ¿Qué tal tú Nishikino-san?- un momento… ¿Nishikino?... de esos Nishikino

-paso-

-vamos, recuerda, el segundo paso es…-

-sí, sí, lo sé…- la interrumpió…- supongo que no hay remedio…- se puso de pie y se cruzó los brazos…

-Soy Nishikino Maki, heredera de la cadena de hospitales Nishikino, si tuviera amigos me dirían Maki o Maki-chan, yo qué sé… bueno… al igual que Eli soy una hermafrodita, tengo 23 años, estudio medicina, estaba haciendo mis prácticas en el hospital de mis padres, blah, blah, etcétera, etcétera, fin siguiente.- completamente irritada se sentó.

-oh, vamos Maki-chan, cuéntanos ¿Qué te trajo hasta acá?-

-nada es especial- decía secamente…

-oh, vamos rojita, te da pena decir que no tienes familia por ser un fenómeno- la molestaba la otra pelirroja, quien por ese momento dejo de tomarse fotos…

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE IDIOTA?!-

-uuuyyy… la gatita tiene garras-

-¡BASTA!- gritaba Koizumi-san- chicas recuerden, que este es un espacio para que ustedes se liberen de todos esos martirios que las atan… Maki-chan, por favor, cuéntanos, seguro te sentirás mejor…- su voz era tan suave, que aseguro podría calmar a un oso furioso o a una pantera si se lo propusiera…

-bien, bien, pero no es como que quiera hacerlo…- creo que ella es algo tsundere…- bueno… mi historia es la siguiente…-

 _ **Flashback Maki POV**_

-y bien hija, ¿Qué tal va todo?- me preguntaba mi padre mientras leía unos papeles en su oficina.

-a decir verdad muy bien, pensé que sería más difícil o más cansado- le decía a mi madre

-bueno, solo te la hemos puesto fácil hija, porque apenas vas empezando, deja que pase el tiempo y ya verás…- se burlaba de mí.

-eso me huele a amenaza…- le devolvía el gesto.

-advertencia hija- dejó los papeles y cambio su vista directamente a mí- estoy muy orgulloso hija- me dio una cálida y sincera sonrisa, mi padre no era muy expresivo, por eso aprecié aquella sonrisa más que a nada en el mundo…

-gracias papá…- me sonrojé y el volvió su vista a sus papeles

-pero… entre otras cosas… ¿Cómo vas con la niña con la que sales?- al escuchar eso me puse más roja que antes…

-ya… ya te dije que no es una niña… de hecho… es 2 años mayor que yo…- le dije mientras jugaba con un mecho de mi cabello

-pues a tu lado parece una niña…-

-¿me estás diciendo vieja? Padre- lo mire con furia falsa…

-para nada hija, es solo que… bueno… ella se ve muy joven…-

-sí… supongo que tienes razón…-

-sabes…- volvió a dejar los papeles y centró su vista en mí- ella me agrada, de hecho creo que se ven bien juntas, me costó mucho aceptarlo, pero… bueno… al verte feliz… creo que ella es la correcta-

-¡papá!, ¿Qué cosas vergonzosas dices?-

-ja,ja,ja, ya no veo la hora que me hagan abuelo- si antes estaba roja, ahora estaría casi como sol, podría jurar que hasta humo salía de mi cabeza…

-¡PAPÁ!-

" _Dr. Nishikino se le solicita en el área de urgencias urgentemente… en urgencias urgentemente, eso es gracioso, saben, es como decir se le solicita en el… amm… rayos no tengo una analogía para eso, bueno Dr. Nishikino ya sabe que hacer"_

-sabes… deberías correr a ese vocero…- le decía a mi padre

-nah, de cierto modo… hace alegre al hospital- mi padre se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas y camino rumbo a la puerta- tomate 10 minutos Maki y luego sales a dar una ronda, ¿de acuerdo?-

-seguro padre- el salió de la oficina dejándome completamente sola, aproveche el momento para recostarme en el amplio sofá que tenía y estirar los pies un rato… cerré mis ojos y respiraba tranquila, el tiempo me parecía lento, quería que se quedara así, aproveche un rato para pensar que haría con Nico-chan cuando saliera de mi turno, quizá pasaría por ella a su facultad e iríamos a cenar, no lo sé, quizá ir a mi departamento… abrazarnos… besarnos… o quizá… un poco más que eso… estaba tan embobada que me sorprendí al sentir una deliciosa esencia acariciar mi nariz y colarse hasta mis pulmones, llenándolos de dulzura, era una esencia igual a la de Nico-chan, abrí los ojos y note como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, rápidamente me puse tras la puerta para asustar a mi enana cuando entrara, pues en ocasiones ella me suele visitar.

Espere hasta que la puerta se abriera y en cuanto vi su pequeña figura me lance abrazándola por la cintura…

-¡KYAAAAA!-

-te tengo pequeño roedor- a veces la llamaba así, era un juego que teníamos…

-Ni… ni... Nishikino-san ¿qué hace?- esa voz… era más tenue que la de mi Nico-chan… igual que su cuerpo estaba un poco más llenito y un poco más alto pero su esencia… era idéntica, completamente temerosa le di la vuelta, notando unos ojos verdes que no se parecían en nada a los de mi amada…

-Yuta… ¿Qué?... yo…- inmediatamente la aparte de mí- lo siento… yo… te confundí con alguien más…- traté de disculparme…

-de… ¿de verdad?…- ella se acercó a mí…- ¿con quién?-

-¿eh?... ¿Qué dijiste?-

-pregunte qué ¿con quién me confundió?- ella se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, yo por mi parte trataba de alejarme, pero su esencia era exacta a la de Nico-chan, era tan embriagante que incluso en ocasiones podía imaginarla a mi lado…

-yo… no… tú… ese perfume donde… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-

Ella de forma… ¿sensual?... se pasó las manos por el cuello para después ponerla en mi nariz- ¿hablas de esta baratija?, la compré por ahí…- traté de alejarme pero ya estaba contra la puerta de la oficina de mi padre… ella se puso de puntillas y se acercó a mi oído…- lo compré para usted… Nishikino-san…-

-yo… Yuta… yo no…-

-siempre he estado al pendiente de usted Nishikino-san, desde que llego aquí… y bueno… parece que al fin encontré su talón de Aquiles… que-ri-da…- sentí su respiración recorrer mi rostro para después moverse directo a mi cuello, yo usando toda mi voluntad puse mis manos en sus hombros y cuando estaba por alejarla…

-hazme tuya… MAKI-CHAN…- esa frase… el aroma… el ambiente… perdí el control de mi misma… no supe cuántas veces la embestí contra el escritorio de mi padre, contra el piso o sobre el sofá.

-aahhh, ahhh… Nishikino-sama… más… ¡MÁS!- ella estaba recostada en el piso con las piernas separadas mientras yo estaba sobre ella embistiéndola duramente

-Ya casi… estoy por terminar…- tomaba su cintura pegándola más a mi cuerpo, haciendo movimientos circulares con mi cadera logre dar con su punto más sensible

-¡KYAAAAAAA!- inmediatamente fluidos salieron de ella, pues al parecer la estimulación de aquel sitio la hizo llegar al orgasmo de forma acelerada. Yo por mi parte la levanta para que ahora ella quedara sobre mí y tuviera total libertad de moverse como quisiera…

-Más, así… aaah…. Mueve tus caderas así…- mi cuerpo estaba a reventar, mi miembro palpitaba al sentirse estrujado en el interior de aquella mujer mientras la embestía ella se dejaba caer sobre mi…- yo… estoy…-

Estaba a punto de terminar, de soltar toda mi descarga dentro de ella cuando escuche una voz…

-Estoy seguro que a Maki le encantará, será muy feliz con eso- escuche la voz de mi padre…

-MIERDA…- ¡ACCION TURBO! Fue lo único que se vino a mi mente, trate de acelerar los movimientos para terminar pero todo fue inútil… valió…

-bueno, espero que sí, la verdad yo…- la puerta se había abierto… revelando a mi padre quien se quedó frio, en shock, con los ojos abierto como plato… pero lo que me dejo a mi impactada fue que el no venía solo…

-¿Maki-chan?- mi amada Nico-chan venía con él, un ruido me saco de mi trance, una canasta había caído al piso, y de ella varios recipientes con comida rodaron… al igual que las lágrimas de Nico-chan…

Inmediatamente me arrojé a Yuta lejos de mí, no me importo quedar con mi miembro expuesto- ¡Nico-chan!- corrí hasta ella quien recogía las cosas y las metía a la canasta de forma apresurada…

-¡ALEJATE!- eran sus palabras hacia mi

-Nico-chan… no es lo que parece…- trate de justificarme estúpidamente…

-¡DIJE QUE TE ALEJES MALDITA MENTIROSA!- ella tomo su canasta y se fue corriendo, yo trate de seguirla pero mi padre me detuvo-

-al menos ponte pantalones… para que no pierdas la poca dignidad que te queda… si aún tienes algo…- sus palabras me hirieron mucho… pero estaba segura que me las merecía…

Como dijo me puse mi pantalón blanco torpemente y salí disparada tras Nico-chan.

-Nico-chan, ¡ESPERA!, ¡DEJAME EXPLICARTE!-

-¡NO, ALEJATE DE MI, MENTIROSA!- corrí lo más rápido que pude y antes de que ella saliera del hospital la tome del hombro

-Nico-chan, escúchame, por favor- le decía cansada y casi suplicante…

-¡SUELTAME!- ella metió su mano a la canasta y tomo un boto con jugo y me lo lanzo a la cara, manchando de purpura mi uniforme blanco y provocando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre nosotras…- ¡REGRESATE CON ESA!- tomo otra cosa de la canasta y me la lanzo, yo solo me cubrí con las manos, ahora había espagueti sobre mi…- ¡SUCIA MENTIROSA!- me arrojaba ahora, lasaña… podía soportarlo… cualquier maltrato era merecido… pero lo que no soportaba era verla llorar… por mi culpa…

-Nico-chan… por favor…- ella metió su mano a la canasta y tomo un sobre, lo comenzó a romper y me lo arrojo en la cara…

-¡HASTA NUNCA NISHIKINO MAKI!- ella se dio la vuelta y dejo el hospital, conmigo hecha un desastre…

Me tire de rodillas al suelo… ignorando todo a mi alrededor… había perdido a Nico-chan… por un momento de calentura…- Nico-chan- fue lo único que pude murmurar

-metiste la pata hija…- la voz de mi padre me llegaba a los oídos, yo no hice gesto de mirarlo, no podía, él se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y comenzó a recolectar los pedazos de aquel sobre que Nico-chan me había lanzado…- tómalos, vete a casa, estas hecha una porquería… y no hablo del desastre que hizo Yazawa contigo- el me tomo del hombro y me levanto, literalmente me arrastro hasta el estacionamiento y me dejo junto a mi auto- vete… vete y no vuelvas hasta que estés limpia…-

Yo era prácticamente un Zombi, entre a mi auto, conduje a mi departamento y una vez ahí… completamente desganada me di una ducha… intente llamar a Nico-chan pero nunca respondí… estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, cuando recordé los trozos de papel, los tomé y comencé a unirlos con cinta adhesiva… al verlos no pude creer lo que era… después de leerlo… tome mi celular llame a Nico-chan.

" _hola, hablas al celular de la sensacional Nico-nii en este momento no te puedo contestar así que deja un mensaje y yo te llamare besos Nico-nico-niii_ "

-Nico-chan… yo… lo que hice no tiene perdón… soy un asco, lo sé… pero… te amo… sé que no tiene sentido que te lo diga, pues no me creerás, pero es la verdad… te amo… y te lo demostraré… mejoré… cambiare… me controlaré… te lo voy a demostrar… seré una mejor persona… por mi familia, por mi…. Por ti… ¡POR NUESTRO HIJO!...- aquel papel que Nico-chan me arrojo era una prueba de embarazo de nuestro hospital, y era positiva…

 _ **Fin Flashback Maki POV**_

-y es todo… entré aquí por voluntad propia para controlarme, para rehabilitarme, por mi Nico-chan, por mi pequeño o pequeña- en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica, al mismo tiempo que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, tomaba su sobre purpura… y tomaba asiento…

-bueno… ¿Qué tal si ahora sigues tú Kira-san?- la chica que seguía acostada se giró y se puso de pie de forma muy energética…

-con gusto y trataré de ser breve, soy Tsubasa Kira, tengo 25 años, estudio fotografía y pues… igual que esas dos raras- señalo a Eli y Maki- y esa extraña demente- señalo a la otra pelirroja- soy una futanari-

-Señorita Tsubasa, ya la dije que ese término no está científicamente aprobado…- la regaño Koizumi-san

-pero se oye genial, tiene más carácter, pero en fin, estoy aquí porque… tengo un raro fetiche por los osos…- ¿Qué dijo esta mujer? Un fetiche… ¿por los osos?... que rayos…- puede sonar raro, lo sé, pero bueno... quizá sea porque mi novia ama los osos, pero yo… bueno yo…-

 _ **Flashback Tsubasa POV**_

-¡Kira-chan, la cena ya está lista!... ¡La hizo mi hermana así que no necesitaremos anti-diarreicos!- escuche la voz de mi novia…

-¡ya voy!...- demonios debo darme prisa…. Pero…- ¡ahhh!-

-¿Kira-san?... ¿qué fue eso?- ¡Mierda ella me escucho!-

-¿Tsu?... ¿estás bien?...- escuché pasos acercarse… demonios Kira… apresúrate…

Mi cuerpo sudaba… mi respiración estaba agitada… mi vista perdida en el horizonte lejano… -¡Ya casi!...-

-¿Tsu?... voy a entrar…- escuche la voz de Honoka tras la puerta… No… ahora no por favor… lo siguiente que vi fue la puerta deslizándose…- ¡¿pero qué demonios?!- sin pensar arroje aquel peluche de oso en el cual tenía mi miembro metido al otro extremo de la habitación…

-¿señor abrazos?...- la voz de Honoka se comenzó a quebrar…

-Honky… yo… -

-yo no… no sabía que te gustaran tanto los osos…- eran sus inocentes palabras… a lo cual yo comencé a mover mi vista por toda la habitación…

-si… los osos…- lentamente subí mis pantalones y más lentamente me moví hasta mi cama para esconder aquella gran almohada con estampado de Honoka en un disfraz de oso…

-oye… yo… no tengo problemas con que hagas esto…- ella comenzó a hablar mientras yo escondía aquella almohada…- pero… no lo hagas con mis osos… ¿de acuerdo?... pobre señor abrazos… eso explica porque tiene pesadillas en las noches…- ¿eh?...

-yo… lo siento Honky… yo… trataré de…-

-está bien, te digo… no tengo problemas, pero… si alguien más se ente…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- escuchamos el grito de Yukiho quien entro a la habitación y encontró al señor abrazos… ¡mierda!

-¡Mamá, papá!, ¡KIRA-SAN ES UNA DEPRABADA VIOLA OSOS!...-

 _ **Fin Flashback Kira POV**_

-y aquí estoy, los padres de Honoka me prohibieron volver a su casa o ver a Honoka hasta que tenga un certificado de rehabilitación… y me dieron este bonito sobre verde-

-Gracias por compartir tu experiencia Kira-san…- después de eso todas aplaudimos…

-bueno, es todo… ¿Qué tal si ahora te presentas tú?- me señalo Koizumi-san, causando dudas en mí

-¿eh?, pero falta ella- señale a la otra pelirroja, al escucharme todas se tensaron y gritaron al unísono

-¡NO!-

-e… es decir… Anju… tiene una larga historia… y mejor la guardamos para otro día…- decía Completamente nerviosa Koizumi-san…- ¿verdad chicas?…-

-oh, claro-

-por supuesto-

-es demasiado increíble para ser contada…-

-de… acuerdo…- vi a todas completamente extrañada, pero al cambiar mi vista hacia Anju fue como si detrás de ella sombras y rayos salieran… incluso podría jurar que escuche un lamento… y una tenebrosa risa… que se remató con el flash de la cámara de su celular…

-entonces… ¿te sientes con ánimos ahora?- yo vi a todas y al final asentí- ¡BIEN!, entonces… adelante…-

Me puse de pie y comencé a hablar…

-Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi… soy heredera del dojo Sonoda… tengo 23 años, en unos meses cumplo 24 y estoy aquí porque un cometí un crimen atroz y un juez penal me dicto esta sentencia en lugar de ir a presión, tengo libertad condicional y una orden de arresto domiciliario…-

-oh vaya… ahora entiendo el sobre Manila…- escuche a Eli hablar

-y… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Sonada-san?- pregunto Koizumi-san… y yo solo pude apretar los puños y cerrar mis ojos…- no te forzaremos a decirlo sino quieres, pero recuerda el primer paso es aceptarte cómo eres y el segundo es aceptar que tienes un problema… todas aquí… lo tiene, todas a excepción mía son hermafroditas, no tienes de que avergonzarte, estas en un lugar seguro- no se ¿Cómo? O ¿por qué? Pero su voz… me daba confianza…

-yo… soy una hermafrodita como todas ustedes… y el crimen que cometí, por el cual me gane este sobre manila y la condena que mencione es que yo…- suspire, tomé todo el valor que necesitaba… cerré mis ojos y deje que todo fluyera…

\- ¡YO ABUSE SEXUALEMNTE DE UNA CHICA!-

* * *

 **bueno...**

 **es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado :3**

 **y que le den una oportunidad**

 **ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido :3**

 **bye bye**

 **:3**


	2. Capuccino y Club Sandwich

Hi Hi!

estimados lectores, he vuelto, :3 ahora les traigo el cap 2 de este fic, me alegra que sea de su agrado :3 y que le hayan dado una pequeña oportunidad :3

bueno sin mas... les dejo el cap

PD... Love live no me pertecene :(

* * *

-Ella es hermosa, su mirada miel cautivaba hasta al más frio corazón… como el mío… sus finos y delicados dedos parecían tallados por los mismos ángeles al igual que su rostro, su largo cabello gris combinaba perfectamente con su piel blanca, y su sonrisa… era capaz de hacer que el sol se apagara de envidia…- cerré mis ojos para recordar una vez más su rostro y suspiré una vez más…

-bien… entonces… te escuchamos… Sonoda-san…- me alentaba Koizumi-san…

-bueno… todo ocurrió así…-

 _ **Flashback Umi POV**_

 **-** 1, 2, 3, 4, una vez más- le decía a mis pupilos… -1, 2, 3, 4 de nuevo…- así eran las clases en el dojo, todos los días, todo el tiempo, desde que mi padre se había lastimado un brazo, yo me encargaba de dar las clases. –Bien chicos, ahora hagan una repetición mas y podrán retirarse-

-¡Si Sensei!- se escuchó en coro.

Los días eran tranquilos, completamente rutinarios… monótonos… o al menos eso creía…

-Umi, querida- me hablaba mi madre.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?-

-necesito que me hagas un favor-

-claro, dime que es-

-el día de mañana cuando salgas de la universidad, ¿podrías pasar por el centro y traerme algunas cosas?-

-claro, pero… recuerda que mañana tengo practica de tiro con arco, ¿no importa?-

-oh, claro, descuida, no hay problema…-

-de acuerdo madre-

El día en la escuela fue normal, como todo, las actividades de tiro con arco… no fueron diferentes de nuevo fui la mejor… salí de la escuela… como todos los días y cuando estaba por tomar mi rumbo habitual, recordé el encargo de mi madre, haciéndome cambiar de ruta.

Llegue al centro sola, nunca fui buena haciendo amigos, y en mi opinión, así estaba bien… avance hasta la tienda que mi madre me había indicado y compre sus cosas… me dirigía a mi camino cotidiano pero algo detuvo mi andar…. Un ruido vergonzoso proveniente de mi estómago…

-ugg… sabía que debí comer algo… pero bueno… solo tengo que encontrar donde comer…- caminé por las calles del centro buscando algún lugar donde vendieran comida saludable, pero para mi sorpresa la comida rápida abunda en zonas concurridas como el centro.

-si esto sigue así… moriré de hambre…- me sobaba el estómago, rogando por encontrar un establecimiento decente y como si mis ruegos fueran escuchados, a mi nariz llego un agradable aroma…

-¿pero qué?...- me dediqué a inhalar aquel dulce aroma, era fuerte y suave a la vez, se sentía liguero y llenaba mis pulmones…- ¿acaso es?...- di una última y profunda inhalación…- café…- al parecer había hecho una cara rara pues las personas a mi alrededor me miraban con extrañes…

Así que disimuladamente comencé a buscar de dónde provenía aquel embriagante aroma, rondé por las calles aledañas al lugar, pero no lograba nada, y cuando estaba por perder las esperanzas… ahí estaba… una pequeña cafetería con unas cuantas mesas afuera… me acerqué y me senté en una mesa de exterior.

Para mi suerte había un pequeño menú en el servilletero así que lo comencé a leer…

-Buen día señorita, ¿Qué desea ordenar?...- a mis oídos llego una voz, una tierna y dulce voz, quizá más que aquel aroma, era tan melodiosa y pura, que logro erizar mi piel y provocar que diera un pequeño salto

-¡¿eh?!... yo…-

-oh, discúlpeme, no era mi intensión asustarla señorita- se disculpó, hizo una reverencia y después… alzó el rostro… y esa fue la primer vez que la vi…

 _ **Fin Flashback Umi POV**_

-¡aburrido!- me interrumpía Anju…

-¡Anju!, ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpir a tus compañeras cuando se están expresando?- la reprendía Koizumi-san con una cara de enojo, a lo que Anju solo tomo una foto del rostro de Koizumi-san

-¡Click!, capturada- solo se río- ya no interrumpiré a Umi, ya no lo hare, no lo hare, pero me prometieron violaciones-

-¡Anju, esto es serio!- la volvía a reprimir Koizumi-san

-bien, bien, prosigue Umi… pero antes- sin previo aviso me tomo una foto

-¡OYE! ¡ESO NO SE HACE!- le grite

-¡Click!, capturada- yo solo suspire y mire a Koizumi-san quien me devolvió una sonrisa… ¿qué tiene esta chica con las fotos?...

-prosigue Umi-chan…- me invitaba Koizumi-san

-bueno… como les decía…-

 _ **Flashback Umi POV**_

Desde el momento en el que la vi quede maravillada, tanto era mi asombro que no pude ni siquiera articular palabra alguna…

-señorita… ¿está bien?, su cara esta toda rojita- su voz… podría escucharla todo el día…- ¿señorita?... ¿me escucha?...- ella comenzó a mover su mano frente a mí- ¿hola?... ¿hoolaa?... ¿hay alguien dentro de esa cabezita?...-

-y… yo… hoooolaaa…- fue lo único que pude articular… y al notar que si había vida en mí, ella dibujo en su rostro la sonrisa más bella del universo…

-hola…- murmuro en voz baja… y me dio un pañuelo- para que se sequé su saliva- me sonrió…

-¡KOTORI PIENSAS ESTAR EN ESA MESA TODO EL DIA, HAY MAS MESAS!- escuche una molesta voz, misma que hizo que aquella hermosa dama apartara su atención de mí

-¡Claro jefa ya voy!... señorita… volveré cuando esté lista para ordenar, ¿de acuerdo?- ella me miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos color miel, a lo cual yo solamente asentí…

Ella se fue, pero no la perdí de vista, no sé qué diablos me pasó, pero había quedado completamente embobada con ella, la veía caminar de un lado a otro con su pomposo vestido de maid, entregando órdenes y viendo como sus caderas se movían al andar…- qué sexy- dije sin pensar..- ¡UEEEEEEE ¿CÓMO PUDE DECIR ALGO TAN DESVERGONZADO?!- olvidé por completo donde estaba, automáticamente todos los clientes y demás maids fijaron su vista en mí y entre aquella muchedumbre mi peli-gris mesera se acercó a mí…

-¿está lista para ordenar?..-

-yo… he sí… un… un… amm…- ella me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro… diablos… estoy haciendo el ridículo frente a esta chica…

-si quiere le puedo recomendar un capuccino…-

-a, si claro un capu… eso… ese eso…- ella cubrió sus hermosos y rosados labios con su mano dio una pequeña carcajada…

-de acuerdo… en un momento se lo traigo…- ella se fue y yo trate de recuperar mi aliento… ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?...

Paso el tiempo y al cabo de unos segundos ella volvió con mi café, yo me mentalicé muy bien para no hacer el ridículo y poder pedir un club sándwich… cosa que ella anotó y se volvió a ir…

-aquí está su club sándwich señorita, que lo disfrute…- me regalo una sonrisa y yo me arme de valor…

-muchas gracias… usted…- la mire con duda…

-oh claro, lo lamento, soy Kotori, es un placer…- me sonrió por última vez antes de irse…

-Kotori...- murmuré para mí misma y comencé a comer… con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro…

 _ **Fin Flashback Umi POV**_

-eso es tan romántico y tierno pero… ¿en qué momento la violaste?- otra vez Anju…

-¡Anju, si sigues interrumpiendo lo anotaré en tu reporte!- la amenazaba Koizumi-san

-bien, bien, oye Maki, voltea-

-¿Qué quieres?- la pelirroja la volteo a ver…

-¡Click!, capturada- comenzó a reír…

-Umi-chan, continúa…-

-bueno…-

 _ **Flashback Umi POV**_

Después de ese día en el cual conocí a la chica más hermosa que haya visto jamás, mi rutina cambio por completo, ahora al salir de la universidad, antes de volver a casa me desviaba al centro, llegaba a la cafetería, tomaba una mesa del exterior y ordenaba un capuccino y un club sándwich a la misma mesera… la misma de aquella hermosa sonrisa… Kotori…

Los días pasaron y yo tomaba más confianza con ella y ella a su vez era más abierta conmigo, los días que no tenía mucho trabajo se acercaba y se sentaba conmigo, hablábamos de temas triviales, de todo y a la vez de nada, era perfecto, tanta era la confianza que desarrollamos que ella comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre… "Umi-chan" se escuchaba tan hermoso viniendo de sus labios.

Me enteré que estudiaba modas y que su sueño era poner una línea de ropa con su nombre, y que ella misma había ayudado a desarrollar los vestidos de maid para la cafetería, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, pues ella resultó ser muy talentosa, aparte de bonita y tener buen sazón, era el paquete completo, pero… todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

Un día llegué a la cafetería, me senté en el mismo sitio y esperé por mi mesera favorita

-Buenos días señorita, ¿qué se le ofrece hoy?- me preguntaba una maid que no era ¡MI MAID!

-yo… ¿Quién es usted?- le pregunte curiosa

-mucho gusto, soy Luna, es un placer- se presentaba la amable chica

-mucho gusto, oiga… no lo tome a mal pero… ¿Dónde está Kotori?- le pregunté

-oh, Minami-san salió temprano el día de hoy, pidió permiso y trabajo su descanso para salir antes de turno- me daba razón de ella la chica, lo cual me puso triste, ella no me dijo que haría eso aunque bueno… no tenía por qué hacerlo... ¿o sí?...

-bueno… entonces… hoy no tomaré nada, con su permiso Luna-san-tomé mis cosas y me levanté de mi lugar, partiendo de la cafetería.

Caminé por las calles del centro con mi habitual rumbo a mi hogar pasando por un pequeño parque, estaba triste pues no había podido ver a Kotori, hablar con ella o sentir sus manos accidentalmente al darme mi capuccino… iba andando perdida en mis pensamientos pateando una pequeña roca cuando escuche una voz familiar, una dulce y melodiosa voz…

-Eso es porque eres muy divertido Kenta-kun- la voz de mi soñada musa…

-ja, no, tú eres la divertida mi pajarita- y otra voz varonil… un momento… la llamo ¿mi pajarita?...

Comencé a escuchar las voces más cerca de mí, por lo que rápidamente me escondí tras unos arbustos que había en el área.

Disimuladamente asomé mi cara por entre los arbusto y pude comprobar mis sospechas… frente a mí pasaban tomados de la mano MI KOTORI y un desagradable chico con sonrisa de comercial de crema dental de 3 colores con protección anti caries y sabor a hierbabuena…

-Eres el mejor Kenta-kun…- ella detuvo su andar y se colocó frente a él… no… por favor no…

-no, tú eres la mejor Kotori…- él dio unos pasos para acercarse más, la tomo por la cintura y ella se colgó de su cuello… no… en serio… no… se acercaron lentamente… yo no quería ver… no quería aceptarlo… pero… mi cuerpo estaba… inmóvil… mi tortura termino cuando ellos… se besaron… apasionadamente… incluso podía jurar que vi como aquel desgraciado, imbécil, pedazo de desperdicio, metió su lengua en la boca de mi Kotori…

Ese dia… algo dentro de mi cambió, algo se rompió… algo… se perdió…

Esa noche llegue a mi casa, no saludé a nadie, no di clase alguna, simplemente me encerré en mi habitación… me acosté en mi cama y tome aquel pañuelo que me había dado Kotori la primer vez que la vi…

-eso me gano por ilusionarme…- me decía a mí misma mientras olía aquella prenda… -¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO?!- reaccione asustada arrojando el pañuelo lejos…

-tengo problemas, serios problemas…- trate de recuperar la compostura pero me era difícil, cerré mis ojos con la intención de despejar mi mente, pero resultó peor, pues la imagen de ellos besándose llegaba a mi cabeza me provocaba rabia…

-¿por qué?...- me levante de la cama y tome el pañuelo de Kotori…- ella ya dio su primer beso… ella ya es de alguien más…- cerré mis ojos otra vez…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran saliendo?... incluso quizá ellos ya…- le idea de Kotori haciéndolo con alguien más me pareció repugnante, tanto que me levante y fui a vomitar al baño… al volver me arroje sobre mi cama de nuevo, tomé el pañuelo de Kotori y lo volví a olfatear…

-aun huele a ella…- cerré mis ojos para disfrutar más aquella esencia…- me pregunto… ¿Cómo se sentirá hacerlo con ella?- mi mente viajo demasiado, a tal grado de tener una clara imagen de ella acostada con las piernas separadas conmigo embistiéndola fuertemente mientras ambas gemíamos el nombre de la otra…

-Koto…ri… Kotori…- sin darme cuenta mi mano había bajado hasta mi entrepierna y había tomado mi miembro haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo mientas que la otra sostenía el pañuelo de Kotori sobre mi cara… inhalando tan embriagador aroma… esa noche después de tantos años… me toqué…

Después de ese día nada volvió a ser igual, deje de frecuentar la cafetería, ahora era menos recurrente, se me dificultaba ver a Kotori a la cara, pues hacerlo era recordar dos cosas… el que ella tenía novio y el que me masturbe pensado en ella

 _ **Fin Flashback Umi POV**_

-por fin se pone serio el asunto- volvia a interrumpir Anju

-Anju, de verdad si vuelves a interrumpir- la volvía a reprimir Koizumi-san.- Umi-chan, continua por favor-

-ok…-

 _ **Flashback Umi POV**_

Una tarde volvía de la universidad, me dirigía a mi casa, no tomé el camino al centro, no tenía nada que hacer allá, iba caminando perdida en la nada, se podría decir que caminaba por inercia, cuando aquella melodiosa voz que no escuchaba en días tocó mis oídos y sin permiso se metió a mi mente y estrujó mi corazón.

-¡Umi-chan!, ¡Espera!- yo detuve mi andar y volteé hacia donde la voz provenía, encontrándome con la hermosa chica que había robado mi ser

-Ko... Ko… Kotori… ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte completamente nerviosa, a lo que ella infló sus mejillas e hizo un puchero por demás adorable.

-no vas a verme a la cafetería y cuando te encuentro me preguntas ¿Qué haces aquí?... Umi-chan mala…-

-yo… lo… lo siento…- le dije agachando la mirada y ella desinflo sus mejillas y me devolvió una sonrisa cálida y hermosa

-está bien, descuida, pero prométeme que volverás, ¿de acuerdo?-

-yo...- sonreí levemente- lo prometo, mañana ire a verte… digo… a la cafetería… iré a ver la cafetería- de nuevo me ponía nerviosa junto a ella y ella por su parte sonreía…- pero… a todo esto… aun no me respondes ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-oh, cierto- ella comenzó a caminar posicionándose delante de mí, fue entonces que noté que en llevaba una bolsa- pedí permiso de salir temprano porque tenía que comprar unas telas para unos vestidos, y ahora me dirijo a mi casita-

-oh…- comencé a caminar siguiéndola- ¿vives por estos rumbos?-

-algo así, aun me falta mucho que recorrer, pero me gusta caminar- ella sonrió…-y tú… ¿vas a casa?- me cuestionó

-claro… vengo de la universidad… oye… eso se ve pesado… ¿quieres que te ayude?- le ofrecí a lo que ella después de mucho insistir aceptó.

Caminamos por varios minutos, nos poníamos al tanto de lo que la otra había hecho durante el tiempo que no nos vimos, yo por mi parte me sentía muy bien a su lado, pero… a la vez incomoda por lo de su novio, tema que procuré no tocar y por mis pensamientos sucios hacia ella.

-listo, llegamos- se detuvo en seco frente a lo que parecía su casa- era pequeña, bueno, digo eso porque mi casa es enorme, tiene un dojo, y todo eso…

-bueno, supongo que es todo…- le entregué su bolsa y me disponía a partir cuando ella me detuvo.

-espera… ¿no gustas tomar algo?, después de todo te desviaste para acompañarme y no solo eso cargaste mis cosas- me ofrecía ella amablemente, con el simple hecho de entrar en su casa mi mente se viajaba demasiado… no podía permitir que me viera así… por lo que con todo el dolor del mundo, tuve que rechazar su oferta…

-no gracias… es algo tarde y bueno… debería volver…-

-oh vamos Umi-chan, insisto- ella me tomó de la mano… ¡ME TOMO DE LA MANO!... por primera vez sentía sus suaves manos sin ser "accidentalmente"… y me arrastró hasta el interior de su casa.

-¡Mami, estoy en casa, traje a una amiga!- una amiga… me pregunto ¿si ha traído a su novio?...- ¿mami?, ¿mamá?...- ella camino de un lado a otro hasta que encontró una nota- oh vaya, mamá salió con sus amigas…- me miro y sonrió- ponte cómoda Umi-chan, iré a preparar un poco de té-

Ella se retiró a la cocina y yo me quede observando el lugar, hice lo que dijo y me senté en un sofá que tenía en la sala, miré todo a mi alrededor y era tan pulcro, tenía todo el estilo de Kotori, pero más importante… cerré mis ojos y disfrute de aquella embriagadora fragancia…- su esencia- aspiré profundamente la fragancia que rondaba el lugar y me recline en el sofá…- es tan dulce- mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados mi mente volvió a jugar sucio conmigo mostrándome aquellas imágenes que tenía el día que me… toqué, abrí mis ojos rápidamente y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro…- fuera malos pensamientos… ¿por qué se demora tanto?- giré mi cabeza un poco hacia la dirección en la que se había ido… mala idea…

Desde mi ubicación podía ver perfectamente la cocina y dentro de ella una hermosa imagen se ponía frente a mi… medio inclinada estaba Kotori buscando algo de algún cajón de la alacena, como ella cargaba una minifalda… se podía contemplar una parte de sus muslos muy cerca de su ropa interior, la cual no era visible… tenía una perfecta vista de su retaguardia…- se ven tan suaves… ¡NO!... ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?...- trate de apartar mi vista pero algo dentro de mí quería seguir viendo, ella se movía de un cajón a otro buscando… pero se mantenía en esa posición, generando un provocador movimiento de caderas…

Sentí el calor aumentar en mi cuerpo… mi respiración agitarse… mis manos temblar y mi miembro… endurecerse…-no… Umi… no… ¿dónde está tu honor basura?...- me trataba de reprimir no quería que eso que se apoderó de mi esa noche tomara el control ahora… pero… ella al parecer buscaba más al fondo… agachándose más y revelando un poquito de su ropa interior rosada… yo por instinto me agache tratando de ver más… pero no lo conseguí por la distancia… debía acercarme más…-no Umi… no lo hagas… tu puedes, se fuerte…-

Por más que trataba de resistir mi instinto, mis piernas se movieron por si solas, me puse de pie y lentamente camine hacia ella…- Umi… no… se fuerte… ella… tiene novio… ella… quizá lo haga con él…- mala idea… pensar en eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso… no toleraba la idea de ella haciéndolo con alguien que no fuera yo…

A pasos lentos había llegado hasta ella- ¡te encontré!-ella se levantaba con unos sobres de té y se daba la vuelta, encontrándose directamente conmigo…- ¡Umi-chan me asustaste!...- yo pose mis manos en sus costados, recargándome en la alacena y aprisionándola entre esta y yo…- U… Umi-chan… ¿qué pasa?-

Mi respiración estaba agitada… el aire que exhalaba caliente… mi cuerpo nervioso… mi miembro… como una roca…-Kotori…- lentamente acerque mi rostro al suyo… a lo que ella abrío los ojos como platos y desvió el rostro

-Ba… basta Umi-chan… si esto es… una broma… no es de buen gusto…- yo acerqué mi nariz a su mejilla y la comencé a acariciar con ella, recorrí sus mejillas, sus oídos… su delgado y fino cuello, su aroma me embriagaba y la suavidad de su piel me estaba excitando, pero todo murió cuando ella me empujo- ¡BASTA DIJE!- me quede sorprendida…

-yo… Kotori…-

-Fuera…-

-¿qué?- pregunte atónita

-¡DIJE QUE FUERA!- ella me comenzó a empujar para sacarme de su casa

-es… espera… Kotori… espera… yo…-

-no, fuera, fuera, eso no estuvo bien…- demonios….

-pero si hubiese sido tu novio si lo hubiera estado ¿no? – solté sin remordimiento alguno y con mucha molesta, provocando que ella se detuviera…

-¿Qué dijiste?- me miro asombrada

-eso… yo los vi… a ti y a ese imbécil-

-¡oye! Él no es ningún imbe…- ella no pudo terminar su frase… ¿por qué?... mis instintos me ganaron… y me incitaron a unir mis labios a los suyos, pero el contacto no duro mucho, pues ella me empujo otra vez

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?!- ella se limpiaba los labios- ¡Enferma!-

-¿te gusto?- le pregunté sínicamente

-o… o… obvio no… ahora déjame- ella trato de empujarme una vez más pero esta vez mis manos tomaron sus brazos deteniéndola- ¡Déjame!, ¡A UXILIO!- gracias a los entrenamientos del dojo y el club de arco mi fuerza era superior y pude avanzar haciendo que ella retrocediera…

-Kotori… desde el primer momento en el que te vi… he soñado contigo…-

-¡SUELTAME, DAÑADA!- la seguí empujando hasta que llegamos al sofá de la sala y ella calló en él

Ella comenzó a mover sus piernas tratando de patearme pero al mover sus caderas solo consiguió rozar mi miembro que ya estaba a reventar…

-Kotori… te amo…-

-¡NO TÚ NO AMAS A NADIE ENFERMMMMMMM!- la volví a callar besándola de nuevo… ya no lo soporte más… solté sus manos y las dirigí a sus muslos, los cuales comencé a acariciar con locura, ella me daba ligeros golpes pero eran nada para mi estado actual…

Trate de meter mi lengua a su boca pero ella se resistió apretando sus labios, esto me molesto mucho así que sin previo aviso me dirigí a su cuello y le di una mordida que dejo una gran marca…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡Basta déjame!... por favor…- su voz pasaba de amenazante a suplicante, se hacía más ligera al paso del tiempo y al rocé de mis manos…- Umi-chan… por favor…-me separé de su cuello y pude notar como su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos cristalinos… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?... poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento y control de mi misma… dirigí mi vista hacia abajo notando una enorme erección mía y como su falda se había recorrido dejando completamente visible su ropa interior rosada…

-hermosa- fue lo único que dije… trate de deshacerme de esos pensamientos y liberar a Kotori de mi agarre pero al hacerlo "sin querer" mi intimidad rozó con la suya dándome un choque eléctrico que recorrió mi cuerpo y un gemido por parte de ella… -Eso se sintió bien… ¿verdad?...- le pregunte juguetonamente…

-q… q…. ¿qué fue eso?...- yo volví a dar un pequeño roce entre nuestras intimidades -quítate… por favor… Umi-chan… no diré nada… pero… déjame… te lo ruego…- de sus ojos lagrimas comenzaron a caer, pero para su mala suerte… no me importó…

Volví a atacar su cuello besándolo y succionándolo dejando muchas marcas, al mismo tiempo que molía mi intimidad con la de ella…

-Ah…. AHHHHH… ¡KYAAAAAA!… ¡BASTA POR FAVOR!...- sus lloriqueos solo lograban encenderme más- Umi-chan… te lo suplAGHGHHH- no deje que terminara de hablar pues con una mano había cubierto su boca… me estaba fastidiando tanta suplica

-Kotori…- me acerque a su oído y ella abrió los ojos como platos- haré que te olvides de aquel idiota, haré que te fijes únicamente en mi…- ella comenzó a retorcerse al sentir mi mano acariciando su zona intima- te lo haré tanto que tu interior tomara mi forma, me recordará y me deseará-

Yo aleje mi mano de su intimidad y comencé a desabrochar mi pantalón y deje libre mi miembro que palpitaba deseoso de poseer a Kotori, después moví ligeramente su ropa interior dejando su entrada libre, encaminé mi miembro a ella y lentamente comencé a introducirlo…

-¡MMMMMHHHHHHMMMM!- ella arqueó su espalda al sentir mi penetrar, sus gritos de dolor eran suprimidos por mi mano, yo seguí introduciéndome en ella, sintiendo como su interior me apretaba, lo hice hasta sentir que había llegado al tope, ella comenzó a respirar agitada y entrecortadamente…

Prontamente sentí como algo escurría de su intimidad notando como un fluido rojizo escurría de nuestra unión y solté sus labios y me recargue completamente en el sofá

-eres un monstruo…- me decía mientras lloraba…

-quizá… pero soy el monstruo que tomo tu primera vez…- fue lo último que dije antes de comenzar a embestirla…

 _ **Fin Flashback Umi POV**_

-esa tarde usé a Kotori como me vino en gana, su cuerpo perdió voluntad de luchar y se entregó al placer que le daba…-

-vaya… estoy satisfecha…- decía Anju

-por los Dioses…- decía Eli mientras se tapaba la boca

-yo salí de su casa y ella quedo dormida por no decir inconsciente, al día siguiente unos oficiales llegaron al dojo preguntando por mí y pues… aquí estoy…- termine mi relato…

-oye, oye, pregunta- levantaba la mano Kira-san- lo que hiciste fue un crimen grave… deberías estar pudriéndote en prisión… ¿Cómo diablos no es así?...-

-bueno… pues… es algo que tampoco me enorgullece… como la familia Sonoda tiene digamos "prestigio", me pusieron ciertos… "privilegios" en mi sentencia, cosa que la familia de Kotori no sabe- Expliqué

-¿privilegios?... explícate- ahora era Maki quien entraba en la charla

-bueno… estuve 4 meses encerrada como animal en un departamento que alquilaron mis padres para mí… después de eso me dieron este sobre manila y me indicaron que viniera aquí… pero que evitara salir y esas cosas… teóricamente… para la familia de Kotori estaré en prisión quizá por siempre…- agache la mirada

-a menos que se te declare como inestable psicológicamente… ahí es donde entro yo… ¿verdad?- me cuestionaba Koizumi-san a lo que yo asentí solamente…- y dime… ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-

-miserable… como la peor escoria de la humanidad…- le dije mientras agachaba la vista

-entonces te sientes como una Maki… sin ofender- se burlaba Anju

-¡Oye!...- Maki solo suspiro…-no me ofendo… supongo que tienes razón…- agachó el rostro y apretó los puños…

-bueno…- Koizumi-san se puso de pie y se acercó a mí- Hoy Umi-chan dio dos grandes pasos, el primero aceptó lo que es y el segundo, acepto que tiene un problema, se abrió a nosotras y compartió su pesar…- ella cambio su vista a mí, al mismo tiempo que las demás aplaudían- Umi-chan, en este espacio, te ayudaremos a volver a ser la persona que eras antes de ese incidente, te ayudaremos a recuperarte ya no ceder ante tus impulsos, te haremos una mejor persona- me dijo mientras ponía sus brazos sobre mis hombros…- Bienvenida Sonoda Umi-

-Kayo-chin nya- se escuchó la voz de la chica gato.

-Dime Rin-chan, ¿Qué pasa?-

-han venido por Anju-

-¡Oh Dioses!, ¿tan tarde es?- ella giró su vista a Anju y hablo- bueno chicas, supongo que…es todo por hoy, nos veremos mañana, Anju, me devuelves el celular antes de irte, por favor-

-claro, claro- Anju devolvió el equipo a Koizumi-san, no sin antes tomarse otra selfie… ¿Qué onda con ella?...

Todas se pusieron de pie y una por una fuimos saliendo de aquella sala, al llegar a la sala de espera dos hombres vestidos de blanco se acercaron a Anju, esta se despidió de nosotros y se fue, dejándonos a Eli, Kira, Maki y a mí con Koizumi-san.

-Bueno, es todo chicas, cuídense mucho…-

-Claro Hanayo, hasta mañana, Bye Rin- nos despedimos y salimos del "consultorio" y luego del edificio.

-Viejo, somos un desastre- argumentaba Kira, a lo que las tres restantes suspiramos- pero saben… tengo fe en que Hanayo podrá ayudarnos, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?-

-no lo sé… honestamente- murmuraba Eli- podría curarme de mi exhibicionismo, pero… eso no asegura que Nozomi me perdonará… literalmente… arruiné su vida…-

-al menos… no la dejaste embrazada, abandonada y con el corazón roto… sin ofender Maki- decía Kira y Maki solo suspiró

-no me ofendo…-

-pues… supongo que… también debemos poner de nuestra parte ¿no?- me atreví a hablar.

-tienes razón… debemos esforzarnos en curarnos por ellas… por Honoka, por Nico, por Nozomi y por Kotori, venga, quiten esas caras largas, ¡Animo!, lo lograremos… juntas…- trataba de animarnos Kira

-claro…- le dije con una sonrisa fingida… después de eso caminamos en silencio hasta una bifurcación en el camino, donde la primera en despedirse fue Maki, más adelante Eli y finalmente Kira tomo su rumbo… con completo desánimo llegue a casa, o bueno si se le pude decir así al pequeño departamento donde habito.

Entré al lugar y me fui directo a acostar…- espero algún día solucionar esto…- me arrope y tome aquel pañuelo que aún conservaba – hasta algún día… Kotori…- entonces… cedí ante el sueño…

.

.

.

.

Miré mi celular y comprobé la hora…- 9:30, ya debe llegar…- estaba parada atrás de un poste de luz, donde nadie pudiera verme… me cubría la cabeza con un gorro, recogiendo completamente mi cabello dentro de este…

-vamos… ¿Dónde estás?- me comencé a preocupar… miraba a ambos lados de la calle y nada…- demonios… ¿Por qué no llega aun?...- mis ansias crecían conforme pasaba el tiempo… hasta que por fin… lo vi llegar…

Un joven pelinegro con el cabello algo largo llegaba con un par de bolsas al edificio que estaba frente a mí cruzando la calle, y aun lado de él… venia ella… se veía tan linda usando blusones holgados que cubrieran su pancita, que en realidad ya estaba algo grande… -ha pasado tanto tiempo…- pensé mientras abrazaba aquel poste tratando de no estallar al ver aquel chico darle un beso en la mejilla a Nico-chan, el entregó las bolsas a mi enana y continuo su camino, al mismo tiempo que Nico-chan se quedaba parada observando hacia donde se había ido aquel chico.

Yo aproveche, tomé mi teléfono y marque a su celular… pude ver como ella sacaba su celular de su bolso y veía el numero…- por favor… responde… te lo ruego…- ella agachó la vista y corto la llamada… guardando el teléfono en su bolso una vez más y entrando al edificio…

Me quede observando aquel edificio unos minutos, sentí como mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, cerré mis ojos, apreté mis puños y completamente destrozada… emprendí mi camino a casa

-al menos sé que hoy llegaste bien a casa… Nico-chan…-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno... hasta aquí el revelador pasado de Umi :p**

 **Maki la acosadora xD**

 **espero haya sido de su agrado y saben, cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida :3**

 **sin mas...**

 **me despido :3**

 **BYE BYE!**

 **:)**


	3. Pruebas

Hi, Hi!

Queridos lectores :3 ¿como estan?, espero que muy pero muy bien :)

he vuelto (en forma de fichas) y les tarigo el nuevo cap de este fic que me sorprende la cantidad de reacciones que ha tenido, lo cual me inspira mucho mas a darles un buena historia :3

pero bueno... sin mas les dejo el cap :3

PD: Love live! no me pertenece :(

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Pruebas ~~~~~**

Eran aproximadamente las 4:30 PM cuando salí de mi departamento, fueron 25 minutos de camino hasta el club… y 5 minutos para llegar a aula… 5:00 PM y yo ya estaba en la puerta de aquel lugar… suspire pesado, cerré los ojos unos instantes… los abrí… y me dispuse a entrar…

-Buenas tardes Hoshisora-san- salude amablemente

-¡oh!, hola Umi-nya, ¿Cómo estas hoy? Nya-

-pues… he estado peor, así que no me quejo… Hoshisora-san-

-vamos Umi-nya basta con el san, llámame simplemente Rin nya- ella me sonrió

-e… está bien Rin- le dije un poco nerviosa- pero me siento rara llamándote así sabiendo que eres… una… profesionista igual que Koizumi-san y yo… bueno… una inútil ahora…- no pude evitar sentirme triste por eso.

-¡Umi-nya no es ninguna inútil!-me gritó sacándome de mi ligera depresión- Umi-nya solo ha tomado malas decisiones además…- ella sonrió de forma… alegre…- todavía estas a tiempo de remediar tus errores nya- me levanto el pulgar para darme ánimos, debo admitir que su carácter hasta cierto punto me resulta… divertido

-supongo que tienes razón…- me quedé en silencio unos instantes…- ¿puedo pasar al salón?-

-lo siento Umi-nya, pero no se puede pasar si Kayo-chin no está nya- me decía mientras limpiaba su escritorio… un momento…. ¿no está?

-¿Cómo que no está?- pregunte curiosa.

-eso, dijo que tendría que comprar unas cosas y que llegaría un poco tarde nya, pero no tarda en llegar-

-bueno… entonces… ¿puedo tomar asiento?-

-claro, claro, por ahí hay algunas revistas nya-

Me senté en aquel mullido sofá, tome una revista que hablaba de chismes y moda… en realidad no era de mi gusto, pero era lo primero que encontré. Estuvimos en silencio un rato que a mi parecer era una eternidad pero para mí reloj no eran más de 2 minutos. De vez en cuando observaba a Rin quien… limpiaba o estaba sentada frente a la computadora, en otras ocasiones me perdía pensando en ¿Cómo estarán mis padres? O...- Kotori…- se escapó su nombre de mis labios…

-así que la violadora recuerda a su víctima… que lindo- una molesta voz llegaba a mis oídos… no puede ser… de inmediato volví a la realidad notando que dos hombres vestidos de blanco estaban frente a Rin, mientras ella firmaba unos papeles y a mi costado estaba una joven… una hermosa joven castaña de mirada cálida y bellos ojos violetas más claros que los de Maki…-¿te comió la lengua el ratón cariño?-

-yo…- no pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquella hermosa mujer… pero debía comportarme… estaba en ese lugar precisamente por eso… por no poder controlarme…- discúlpeme… ¿Quién es usted?- le dije tratando de recuperar la compostura…

Ella se alejó un poco de mí y observo a Rin y a aquellos hombres.

-Bien, eso es todo Hoshisora-san, suerte- se despidió uno de los hombres mientras tomaba unos documentos.

-no necesitamos suerte nya- le dijo Rin mientras ellos caminaban hacia nosotras… lo cual me intimido bastante…

-volveremos a las 7 por ti Anju- dijo aquel hombre… un momento… ¡ANJU!... pero… ¿cómo?... ¿qué?... ¿mamá?... no pude evitar ver con asombro a aquella mujer… cosa que ella notó y en cuanto los hombres desaparecieron de la sala ella me habló.

-ayer no nos permitieron presentarnos como es debido…- fijó su vista en mí, cosa que me puso totalmente nerviosa…- mi nombre es Anju, Yuuki Anju- me extendió la mano y me dedicó una sonrisa…

-yo…- ¿Cómo era esto posible?, ayer era pelirroja, ojos verdes, con un lunar y cara de "te matare" y completamente loca por las fotos y ahora… era totalmente opuesta… ¡¿qué diablos con esta mujer?!

-está bien si no quieres tomar mi mano, no te culpo- por lo visto tarde mucho en saludar, por lo cual ella bajó su mano.

-no… yo… bueno… es solo…- no sabía que decir… no podía articular palabras… estaba completamente… sorprendida…

-¿estás sorprendida?- hablaba como si supiera lo que estaba pensando…-descuida… te entiendo…- ella se puso de pie y camino hasta donde se encontraba Rin.

-¡Hola Anju-nya!-

-¡Alola! Rin-chan- ¿alola?... supongo que es algún juego de palabras…- al parecer Hanayo no está-

-así es nya, pero ya no debe tardar en llegar, al igual que las otras-

-espero…- hubo un silencio entre ambas…-¿me prestarías tu celular otra vez? Por favor- con que el celular que cargaba ayer era de Rin… interesante… pero… ¿Qué onda con sus guardaespaldas?, ¿con su cambio de look?... ¿por qué solo yo me pregunto estas cosas?...

-No, Kayo-chin me dijo que te diera esto- Rin se agacho en su escritorio para volver con una pequeña caja que tenía un moño…- toma nya-

-Oh Dioses… ¡ES UN REGALO!- grito Anju emocionada como un niño al recibir un juguete nuevo, y con esa misma emoción Anju quitó el moño de aquella caja, la abrió y saco una… ¡NO INVENTES!...

-¿es enserio?, por favor Rin dime que no…- preguntaba Anju con aquel objeto en la mano

-es real, Kayo-chin me dijo que te la diera nya y que le pusiera un listón bonito- Rin trataba de contenerse una risa, pero eso no evitó que se dibujará una sonrisa en su rostro…

-pero… pero… con esto…- la emoción de Anju había desaparecido…- con esto solo podre tomar… 30 fotos…-

-lo siento Anju-nya, pero tendrás que cuidar tus municiones nya-

Anju tomo aquella cámara de rollo, la encendió y tristemente tomo una foto de una muy sonriente Rin…- click… capturada…- con los ánimos por los suelos, camino hasta el sofá donde estaba yo y se sentó a mi lado… provocando un enorme silencio… el cual únicamente incremento más curiosidad en ella…

Trataba de continuar con la revista, pero me era completamente difícil, pues todas las dudas con respecto a ¿qué haría?, mis padres, Kotori y ahora curiosidad con respecto a Anju me rodeaban la cabeza como moscas en un plato de fruta…

-sabias qué…-

-¡CARAJO!-estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que literalmente di un salto al escuchar su voz- yo…- la miré totalmente sonrojada…- lo siento…-

-como decía- me ignoro completamente….- ¿sabías qué antes se creía que las fotografías atrapaban la esencia de las personas?...- ella nunca me vio, hablaba con su vista al frente… perdida…

-yo… no…-

-¿qué opinas Sonoda-san?- diablos ¿cómo es que me pone tan nerviosa?...

-yo…- literalmente sentía que sudaba frío… esta chica…

-quieres saber sobre mí, ¿no es así?- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?!

-yo…- estaba por responder cuando la puerta se abrió escandalosamente

-¡Hanayo no nos mates por llegar tarde, fue culpa de ellas!- entraba Tsubasa tirándose de rodillas señalando a Maki y a Eli que llegaban detrás de ella.

-No hubiésemos llegado tarde si alguien-Eli volteó a ver a Tsubasa- no se hubiera detenido a comprar golosinas-

-¿ahora es mi culpa?... pues ¿Quién fue la que se quedó como tonta observando un restaurant todo finolis?, hasta donde recuerdo yo no fui- volteó a ver a Maki con una mirada acusadora, quien solo le devolvió la mirada…

-¡ya basta Nya!- se metía Rin en la disputa- tienen suerte de que Kayo-chin no haya llegado aún nya-

-¿eh?, ¿no está Hanayo?- preguntaba incrédula Eli

-no, pero ya viene, me mandó un mensaje de texto nya-

-ven, pude tener más tiempo de escoger golosinas y Maki de ver a su exnovia-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! ¡SILECIO DEPRABADA!- y así comenzó una riña entre ambas, interrumpiendo aquello que Anju iba a contarme y yo… bueno lo admito… quería saber…

-TOMATE-

-FRENTONA-

-EGOLATRA-

-ENANA-

-GRUÑONA-

-VIOLA OSOS-

-INFIEL DESTRUYE HOGARES- ante este último insulto Maki no pudo decir nada más… pero su enojo era notorio, tanto que su rostro se puso completamente rojo, su mirada sombría y podría jurar que emanaba un aura oscura…-yo… Maki… lo… lo lamento… me pasé….- trataba de disculparse Tsubasa, pero Maki no escuchaba, a pasos lentos comenzó a acercarse a ella, cosa que alerto a todas.

-¡Maki Basta!- Eli la tomaba del hombro, al mismo tiempo que Rin tomaba de la mano a Tsubasa y se la llevaba tras el escritorio.

-escóndete aquí nya- le decía a una temblorosa Tsubasa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte curiosa, a lo que Anju me respondió.

-algo interesante…- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y se puso en pose de tomar fotos…

-¡ESTAS MUERTA!- fueron las únicas palabras de Maki, antes de comenzar a correr… todo fue tan rápido y lento a la vez…

Eli se abrazaba de la cintura de Maki para detenerla, frente a Maki rin ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de está tratando al igual que Eli de detenerla, Tsubasa se encontraba… hecha bolita tras el escritorio de Rin, yo… corría extendiendo los brazos preparándome para enfrentar a Maki cuando llegara cerca de Tsubasa… y Anju… soltaba un enorme flash originado por su cámara retro… mismo que cegó a varias incluyendo a Maki provocando que detuviera su andar y cayera al suelo junto con Eli y Rin.

-¡Arggg!... ¡QUE MIERDAS FUE ESO!- se quejaba la pelirroja

-¡Click!... ¡capturadas todas!, que buena eres Anju… oh gracias por el alago Anju… de nada Anju, seguro eres la mejor en esto… seguro Anju lo soy… aparte de talentosa eres sexy Anju… ¡ay Anju! Que atrevida… es la verdad Anju, si no tuviera familia te haría un hijo ahora… Oh, Anju bésame, y tú a mi Anju…- después de limpiarme los ojos noté como Anju se abrazaba sola y besaba al aire… ok… confirmado esta mujer está loca…

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?!- llego Koizumi-san notando el increíble desorden de la sala de estar…

-¡Kayo-chin nya!- Rin corrió y se lanzó sobre Koizumi-san, quien soltó una bolsa que traía

-Rin-chan… me explicas que paso… y ¿Por qué hay dulces regados por la sala?-…

Después de una larga explicación de lo ocurrido entramos todas incluyendo a Rin al salón donde Koizumi-san imparte su terapia.

-Bueno… dejando lo de hace rato aun lado…- todas estábamos sentadas en los cojines de siempre formando una media luna, frente a nosotras estaba sentada Rin y en el centro Koizumi-san.- hoy es un día de pruebas- ese término llamo mucho mi atención, no solo porque era nueva en esto sino porque el semblante de las chicas se puso serio… lo cual era raro… causando que la curiosidad aumentara.

-¿Qué es un día de pruebas Koizumi-san?- pregunte mientras levantaba la mano como si fuera un alumno que le pregunta a su profesor.

-cierto… olvide que eres nueva- me sonreía Koizumi-san- primero que nada dime Hanayo, todo mundo me dice Hanayo- me volvió a sonreír- y segundo… un día de pruebas es un día en específico de la terapia en el que a una de las chicas le aplicamos cierta prueba para ver su mejoría, es como un examen…-

-ohh…- dije expectante…- entiendo…-

-bueno… tenia pensada una prueba para esta semana, pero debido al incidente de hace un momento… me temo que cambié de opinión y serán 2 pruebas-

-uy… creo que ya se para quienes son…- se burlaba Anju…

-ya ni nos digas Hanayo ¿Quién va primero la frentona o yo?- decía seria Maki como siempre.

-mírala eh, mírala eh, me llamo frentona- la señalaba Tsubasa

-no te diría así sino lo fueras- respondió Maki

-uy, perdóneme lady cuernos-

-¿Cómo me llamaste minúscula?-

-aquí vamos de nuevo nya- soltaba un suspiro Rin

-oye Umi, tu agarras a Maki y yo a Tsubasa ¿ok?- me murmuraba Eli

-¡BASTA!- el ensordecedor grito de Hanayo causo que recuperáramos la compostura- Maki tú serás la primera, Tsubasa tu prueba será mañana, más tarde les digo lo que haremos- no cabe duda que cuando Koizumi… digo… Hanayo pone orden… lo pone…

Dicho eso, Hanayo se dirigió a la bolsa que traía consigo y saco unas cosas…- chicas estaré en la sala de espera con Rin, ustedes quédense aquí unos minutos, de acuerdo, y pórtense bien…- después de eso salió del salón junto con Rin.

-oigan… ¿Cómo son las pruebas?...- pregunte curiosa a las chicas.

-no te preocupes, no son la gran cosa- decía Maki mientras volteaba su vista a otro lugar.

-en realidad son como… umm como te lo explico…- se ponía pensativa Eli

-es como cuando estas en isla Mele-mele y haces los desafíos de capitanes y al final te enfrentas al Kahuna para obtener un cristal z, así de simple- se metía en la plática Anju, con un argumento que… bueno… me dejo más… confundida…

-¿Mele-mele?, ¿desafío del capitán?, ¿Kahuna?, ¿cristal z?... sigo sin entender…-

-de hecho… Anju dio una muy buena explicación, no entiendo cómo no entendieron ustedes…- prácticamente Tsubasa nos llama ignorantes…

-saben… no ayudaron en nada…- les reprochaba

-bien chicas- entraba Hanayo al salón- Tsubasa, Anju podrían venir por favor- las mencionadas se ponen de pie y la siguen.

-vaya, me pregunto ¿Qué estará planeando ahora?- cuestionaba Eli-¿recuerdas la última prueba que le hizo a Anju?- algo que llamo mucho atención.

-Dioses, quisiera no hacerlo, más que una prueba para Anju fue como un reto de valor para nosotras- se burlaba Maki… ¿Qué rayos hace Hanayo?...

-oigan…- me atreví a hablar- ¿Cómo fue esa prueba?...- pregunte llena de curiosidad…

-no me gusta mencionarlo… que te diga Eli, ella saco el tema…- Maki pasaba la bolita a la rubia.

-bien, bien, a mi si me agradó la prueba…- sonrió - te explico, la prueba consistió en observar a Anju hacer sus actividades por una semana, es todo.-

-¿Cómo?, o sea… solo verla… ¿y ya?...- algo no andaba bien, sentía que faltaban detalles.

-sip, tooooodas y cada una de sus actividades, no podía dormir sin que una de nosotras la observara-

-eso fue lo más difícil, todas acabamos con ojeras…- comentaba Maki.

-esperen…- por fin entendía- incluso si ella ya saben… orinaba o… lo otro…-

-por supuesto, cada actividad, no podía echarse un gas sin que lo supiéramos, fue tan divertido- sonreía Eli.

-solo a ti te pareció divertido…- comentaba con molestia Maki.

-oh vamos, admite que-

-Eli, Umi, pueden venir conmigo por favor nya- Entraba Rin interrumpiendo a Eli y por ende nuestra charla.

-seguro/eso haremos- contestamos, nos pusimos de pie y la seguimos.

Ya fuera en la sala de espera notamos que la mesa de centro tenía un mantel blanco, una vela en el centro, había un juego de platos muy elegante, Anju con un hermoso vestido que resaltaba sus ojos, Tsubasa con una cámara.

-ya estamos aquí nya-

-muy bien, Eli, Umi podría ponerse esto por favor- Hanayo nos entregaba unos smokings muy elegantes.

-¿ladronde sacaste esto Hanayo?- cuestionó Eli.

-son de mi padre, por favor pónganselos-

-esto será grandioso- murmuro Eli mientras se comenzaba a desvestir… ¡UUUUUEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH! ¡SE ESTABA DESVISTIENDO FRENTE A LAS DEMAS!

-¡DESVERGONZADA!- le grite mientras la señalaba

-dah, soy una exhibicionista genio- termino de sacarse la ropa y comenzó a ponerse el smoking

-yo… ¿puedo usar el armario de limpieza?-pregunte a Hanayo algo apenada.

-adelante Umi, como te sientas cómoda- yo solo asentí y me retiré, al paso de unos minutos volví con el traje puesto, el cual misteriosamente me quedaba muy bien.

-bueno, ahora que todas están listas, esto es lo que haremos…- pasaron quizá 10 minutos de una explicación- ¿está todo claro?- todas asentimos…- bueno… Eli es tu turno…-

 **Maki POV**

Pasaron quizá unos 30 minutos desde que Umi y Eli se fueron, me estaba aburriendo, pensando en qué clase de prueba me pondría esta vez Hanayo, en la última solo me pregunto sobre Nico-chan y vio mis reacciones…

-¡Aaarrrgg! ¡Que frustrante!- grité tirándome de espaldas

-si gritas así terminaras lastimando tu garganta- escuche la voz de Eli, por lo cual me senté de inmediato, notando que usaba un smoking muy elegante.

-¿A dónde tan elegante?- le pregunte.

-yo no, tú- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿eh?... no entiendo-

-sígueme- se me dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo de inmediato me puse de pie y la seguí, caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala de espera donde en el escritorio de Rin estaba Umi con un traje igual.- La invitada ha llegado- le indico Eli a Umi, quien solo asintió.

-Su cita la espera señorita- me dijo Umi señalándome la mesa del centro donde de sentada dándome la espalda estaba una joven que rápidamente reconocí como Anju.

-¿esta es la gran prueba?, una "cena"- hice unas comillas con mis manos- con Anju-

-permítame guiarla señorita- Umi se iba a mover del escritorio pero la interrumpí.

-no gracias, se llegar-

Avance hasta la mesa de centro, debo admitir que estaba muy bien decorado, no parecía la sala de espera.

-buenas tardes Doctora Nishikino- me saludo Anju… ¿Qué onda con el doctora?...

-Anju- saludé y tomé asiento… esto será largo…

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Anju POV**

Maki estaba frente a mí con su mirada de "no me importa nada"… lo de siempre…

-bien Anju, ahora debes hacer que se sienta cómoda, sácale platica- escuchaba la voz de Hanayo en mi oído.

-Y dime Maki, como te ha ido últimamente-

-¿es en serio?, vamos al mismo club de rehabilitación, deberías saberlo-

-hahahaha, eres tan simpática Maki- esta tonta no sabe que estamos actuando… claro… ¿qué se puede esperar?…- vamos cuéntame ¿cómo te va en el hospital?-

-sabes, si esto es una cena, ¿Dónde diablos esta la comida?- ay esta inútil…

-Anju, esto no funciona, ve al paso 2 directamente… ¿ok?- claro… como tú no lo tienes que hacer… suspire…

-Y dime Maki… ¿Qué haremos cuando terminemos la cena?- estiré mi brazo y puse mi mano sobre la suya, logrando que se sonrojara y tensara un poco… ¡bingo!... como desearía tener mi cámara ahora…

-yo… yo… ¿Qué haces Anju?...- me pregunto nerviosa.

-¿yo?... solo tomé tu mano, ¿no puedo hacerlo?- le pregunte tratando de sonar lo más tierna e inocente posible.

-A… A… Anju… po… ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-¿Cómo?- parpadeé rápidamente y puse una mirada de cachorro, me levante un poco de mi asiento y me acerque a ella, haciendo que el escote de mi vestido quedara a la altura de su rostro en otras palabras casi mostrándole mis pechos…

-a… así…- ella trató de levantarse, pero con mi otra mano tome la suya obligándola a permanecer sentada.

-Bien Anju, recuerda debes seducirla y si la cosa se pone fea intervenimos-

-Maki…- me acerque más a ella, al punto que mi respiración se cruzaba con la suya…- hazme tuya…-

 **Fin Anju POV**

 **Maki POV**

-Maki… hazme tuya…- oh no… esa frase… Nico-chan… esa fue la frase que uso Nico-chan la primera vez que lo hicimos… mi piel se erizo… mi mente se estaba perdiendo… no otra vez… no… no quiero… vamos Maki… tú puedes… tú puedes….

Anju comenzó a acercarse más, tanto que mi nariz rosaba la suya… no… no… Maki… no… pude notar como sus labios se abrían… se veían tan suaves y rozados… como los de…- ¡NICO-CHAN!- grite y usando mi fuerza de voluntad me puse de pie, provocando que Anju cayera sobre la mesa….

-Lo siento Anju… no puedo… no otra vez…- ¿esta era la prueba?... ¿lo logré?...

Me di la vuelta viendo a Eli y a Umi quienes me levantaron el pulgar y me sonrieron, me sentía feliz, plena… había superado la prueba… o eso creía… pues de pronto un agradable aroma llego a mi nariz se coló hasta mis pulmones y me erizo la piel…- Nico-chan… - susurré ante tan embriagadora esencia…

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Anju POV**

-excelente Anju, ya paso la fase 2, pero falta la más difícil… prepárate- escuche a Hanayo…

-por algo me elegiste ¿no?, estoy lista- le murmuré

-wow, te admiro, ¿Cómo haces para prepararte tan rápido?-

-ese es mi secreto… siempre estoy preparada…- alcé un poco la falda del vestido y de un liguero que me puse saque un pequeño frasco con esencia, tome un poco con mis dedos y lo unté sobre mi cuello…- esto no funcionara… a qué diablos… Yolo…- tome todo el contenido de la botellita, lo rocié sobre mis manos y me lo froté por todo el cuerpo…

-Maki-chan…- le hable en tono seductor… a lo cual ella que estaba de espaldas se volteó hacia a mí con una mirada perdida, sus ojos abiertos como plato…

-Nico-chan…- te tengo…

Me paré derecha y estire los brazos para recibirla… si ella llegaba a mis brazos… habría fracasado la prueba…

-ven a mis brazos… Maki-chan…- ella comenzó a avanzar lentamente… vamos… más de prisa…

-Nico-chan… yo…- su voz se comenzaba a entrecortar… wait a moment… ¿Qué diablos pasa?... no se supone que lloraría…

-Maki-chan…- baje mis brazos…-¿Qué te ocurre?...-

-Nico-chan…- ella se tiró de rodillas y se abrazó a si misma…- lo lamento…- murmuró…- lo lamento tanto… lamento haberte hecho tanto daño… lamento ser una cobarde que no se atreve a hablarte cuando te tiene cerca… lamento sentir celos de verte feliz con alguien más… lamento ser la basura que soy… lo lamento… todo el daño que te hice… Nico-chan… te necesito… a ti… a nuestro bebé… lo lamento…- su voz cada vez era más suave… melancólica… triste…- yo… no sé qué hacer…-

Me acerqué, me arrodillé frente a ella y la abracé… no sé por qué lo hice, pero sentí que debí hacerlo…- tranquila…- mi labio inferior temblaba al hablar, sentía mi corazón oprimido…-estoy segura que ella piensa en ti tanto como tú en ella-

-Anju… la perdí… la perdí…- murmuraba aun con su rostro agachado… yo estaba sorprendida… por primera vez… no sabía qué hacer, Eli y Umi se acercaron alarmadas, al mismo tiempo que Tsubasa salía de abajo del escritorio de Rin con una videocámara, mientras que Rin y Hanayo salían del armario de limpieza.

-Ella… debe odiarme… soy una basura… lo siento… lo siento tanto… - mi pecho pronto comenzaba a humedecerse por las lágrimas que derramaba Maki… lágrimas de dolor… de mucho dolor… noté como la mayoría de las chicas comenzaba a llorar, Umi cubría su boca con sus manos, Eli se había ido a recargar en una pared lejos de todas, Tsubasa… ella era muy expresiva… así que lloraba a cantaros… Rin volteaba a otro lado mientras Hanayo se acercaba a mí.

-Bien hecho Anju… bien hecho…- me decía Hanayo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro… ¿Qué hicimos?...

 **Fin Anju POV**

Después de que Maki se tranquilizara un poco Hanayo nos llevó de nuevo al salón donde nos dio indicaciones con respecto a la prueba de Tsubasa que sería al día siguiente, nos citó a las 5 AM en la entrada del complejo donde está el club, después de eso… nadie se atrevió a decir nada, el silencio reinó por mucho tiempo, el único ruido que se percibía era el de las mordidas de Tsubasa a sus golosinas… fuera de eso nada…

Dieron las 7 PM, hora de finalizar las actividades, salimos del salón rumbo a la sala de espera, donde ya se encontraban los guardaespaldas de Anju, ella se despidió de todas con un semblante triste… pero a pesar de eso… hizo algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado…

Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó… poniéndome muy peor muy nerviosa…

-Umi…- escuche su voz casi como un susurro…

-Anju… que… estás…- ella movió su rostro a mi costado, pude sentir su aliento en mi mejilla, luego en mi oído…

-Umi-chan… yo…- tragué pesado… ¿qué está pasando?... mi mundo daba vueltas…- soy una voyerista…- se alejó de mí dejándome completamente en blanco… no sabía que decir aunque pensándolo bien… no debía decir nada… ella se despidió y se marchó.

Pasados unos minutos Hanayo dio unas últimas indicaciones, entre ellas pidió a Rin que llevara a Maki a su casa, y que ella iría a comprar la cena, en cuanto a Eli, Tsubasa y yo salimos siguiendo nuestro camino.

-Viejo, eso fue intenso- decía Tsubasa mientras posaba sus manos tras su cabeza.

-y que lo digas… pobre Maki…- murmuraba Eli.

-chicas… tengo miedo…- me detuve en seco, cosa que las alarmo también.

-¿miedo?... ¿de qué?...- me pregunto Eli.

-miedo de cómo vaya a ser la prueba que me ponga Hanayo… miedo de que no me cure… miedo de… de volver a ver a Kotori… o… de no volver a verla…- no lo soporte más y puse mis manos sobre mis ojos… evitando que las lágrimas fueran muy visibles…

-oh… cariño…- se acercó Tsubasa a mí y me abrazó de una forma tan cálida… tan tranquila… que por esa noche… sentí que podía llorar en su hombro… hasta desahogarme…

.

.

.

-Bueno… ya estoy aquí…- me encontraba parada frente a la sección de correspondencia de un edificio… digamos… habitable… busqué un numero en particular…-¡Bingo!- caminé hacia las escaleras pues siempre he odiado los ascensores… y emprendí mi camino.

Al cabo de unos minutos había llegado…- 4º piso…- seguí caminando, ahora por aquellos largos pasillos, buscando un numero…- eureka… 1408…- frente a mi había una puerta blanca, con el numero enfrente… y un pequeño letrero… suspiré y toqué la puerta ya no había marcha atrás.

-¡Voy!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado.

-espera deja que vaya yo- ahora era un varón…

-lo que tú deberías hacer es irte pero a tu casa-

-oh vamos, déjame ayudarte, sabes que lo hago por ti-

-y te lo agradezco pero no es necesario, por favor… ¡espera!-

-te gané, yo abro- la puerta se abrió revelando a un joven pelinegro, de ojos azules…-buenas noches- me saludó el joven.

-Buenas noches, ¿esta Yazawa Nico?- pregunte sin quebrarme.

-¿quién la busca?- me miro con duda.

-preguntare una vez más, ¿esta Yazawa Nico?-

-escuche jovencita, primero dígame…-

-Está bien, aquí estoy- la voz de la nombrada interrumpía al joven frente a mí- Yamato, podrías por favor tomar esto- ella le dio una mochila, la cual el recibió- e irte de mi departamento, por favor- ella lo comenzó a empujar, a lo cual yo me hice a un lado.

-es… es… espera… Nico… pero… ¿Qué paso con los planes?-

-¿planes?, ¿Qué planes?, el único plan es que te vayas a casa, de nuevo, gracias por ayudarme con las bolsas, pero es todo… bye… bye… sayonara…-

-pero… Nico…- el joven estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche, cosa que a mí me molesta mucho.

-Buenas noches señora Yazawa, lamento mi intromisión- en realidad no lo lamentaba, de hecho… creo que le hacía un favor- Soy la doctora, terapeuta y psicóloga Hanayo Koizumi-

-wow…- me miró con curiosidad…- ¿no es muy joven para ser doctora, terapeuta y psicóloga?-

-sí, si lo soy-

-yo… entonces… te veo mañana…- dijo el joven antes de marcharse.

-lamento haber arruinado su cita señora Yazawa…-

-nah, no te preocupes, de hecho… no sabía cómo hacer que se fuera, adelante- con pasos lentos pero firmes entre en el departamento…-y… ¿qué busca de mí?- fue directo al grano, así que yo haría lo mismo.

-primero… felicidades por su embarazo…- ella se acarició el abultado vientre…- sino es molestia… ¿Cuántos meses tiene?- le pregunte…

-no es molestia alguna, tengo 7 meses… cumpliré 8 la próxima semana…-me dijo con una sonrisa… nostálgica… supongo que es el momento…

-7 meses… entonces… usted tenía 2 meses cuando termino con Maki- le dije directo, cosa que provoco que ella levantara la vista… con asombro y algo de molestia…

-¿usted que sabe de Maki?-

-ella es mi paciente… lleva 5 meses en terapia conmigo-

-¿ha venido a decirme que cambio y que la perdone?, porque si es así…- ella miró a otro lado y agacho la cabeza- pierde su tiempo…-

-no he venido a nada por el estilo- metí mi mano a mi bolsillo, saqué una memoria micro SD y la deje en una mesa que vi cerca…- he venido a dejar esto… véalo si le interesa… sino… haga lo que quiera con él… con su permiso…- me di la vuelta, abrí la puerta y salí de aquel lugar…

-faltan 3…-

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto…**

-lo siento señorita Minami… pero no tenemos a nadie en esta delegación con ese nombre…- me decía un oficial…

-muchas gracias buen hombre- agradecí y salí del pequeño reclusorio…

-así que estas libre…-sonreí por lo bajo- te voy a encontrar… SONODA UMI…-

* * *

 **Chan Chan Chan!**

 **D: hasta aquí el cap de esta semana :) espero haya sido de su agrado y resuelva algunas dudas y creé otras(?)...**

 **como dato curioso Siari55 en efecto el "no me ofendo" es de Sunset Shimmer de MLP, y de hecho mis fics estan llenos xD de referencias a otros animes, series, películas, etc. xD el chiste es ver quien los nota :)**

 **igual gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con los demas fic desde el inicio, me seguiré esforzando**

 **bueno sin mas... nos vemos en el proximo cap...**

 **bye bye**


	4. Osos y Aves

¡Hi Hi!

Queridos lectores he vuelto :9 y con nuevo cap ^^, me demoré un poco esta vez :( pero a pesar de todo aqui esta el cap espero y lo disfruten.

Aunque antes debo mencionar que he leido todos (si todos ) sus reviews y l me sorprende la gran diversidad de puntos de vista(toda una civil war xD), eso inspira a seguir y esforzarme con al historia :3

Sin mas...

aqui el cap :3

PD: Love Live no me pertenece :(

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Osos y Aves ~~~~~~**

 **4 meses atrás...**

Oscuridad… era la único que percibía… ¿mis ojos estaban cerrados?... no lo sé… mi cuerpo… ¿dolor?… en lo más profundo de mi ser… mi interior… mi corazón… mi alma… ¿miedo?... no… frustración… ¿de qué?... de haber confiado en alguien… que me desgració la vida…

Abro los ojos… veo luz… una luz blanca… ¿Dónde estoy?... acostada en un sofá… volteo a mi izquierda… veo a una señora apuntando cosas en una libreta… vuelvo la vista a la luz frente a mí… es una lámpara… ¿Qué es esto?...

-Es todo por hoy señorita Minami… hemos progresado mucho…- mentira…

Salgo de aquel cuarto… un consultorio… afuera me espera mi madre… en el auto… la gente… absurda…

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?- pregunta estúpida… la respuesta es obvia…

-fatal…- no digo nada más… me meto al auto… ¿Cuánto ha pasado?... no lo sé…

-¿quisieras ir a algún lado?- me pregunta mi madre…

-si… a casa…- casa…

 **Actualidad…**

Eran aproximadamente las 4:30 AM cuando salí de "casa", mi objetivo… el complejo donde se ubica el club… aprovechando que no había mucha gente transitando… decidí dar una caminata… Hanayo nos había citado a las 5 AM en el lugar, y con ropa cómoda, con el objetivo de hacer su prueba a Tsubasa.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegue puntual al lugar mencionado, me sorprendió ver que Hanayo y Rin ya estaban ahí.

-Hanayo, Rin, buenos días- saluda recuperando el aliento por mi caminata.

-Hola Umi nya-

-bueno día Umi-chan, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- me preguntó Hanayo con su característica sonrisa…

-he estado peor… así que no me quejo…- hubo silencio… pero fue roto por la voz de aquella chica que me dejo sorprendida…

-¡Alola!- llegaba saludando Anju acompañada de aquellos 2 guardaespaldas, repitiendo su rutina… firmando unos papeles, deseando suerte y retirándose.-

-Hola Anju, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba Hanayo.

-cansada…. Nunca me despierto tan temprano- sonreía…

-Me imagino…- Pasaron algunos minutos, en los que yo me sentía algo incomoda por lo que me había dicho Anju… voyerista… no dejaba de pensar en eso… es que… bueno, analizándolo un poco no es algo tan grave… ¿o sí?...

-Buenos días/ ¿Qué hay?- saludaban las recién llegadas Maki y Eli, y a pesar de llevar unos pocos días en el club, no me sorprendía que la última en llegar fuera…

-¡CHICAS ESPERENME!-

-Tsubasa… aun no nos vamos nya-

-ay dioses… denme un respiro…- la chica llegaba jadeando- corrí más de lo que había corrido en mi vida…-

-lo bueno es que ya estás aquí- le animaba Hanayo- bueno, tú recupera el aliento, mientras Rin-chan y yo acomodamos algunas cosas en la van.-

-¿la van?- cuestionaba Eli, aunque bueno… ella dijo lo que las otras pensábamos.

-claro, la prueba de Tsubasa será al aire libre- nos vio con una sonrisa y comenzó a meter algunas cosas a la van, finalmente todas ayudamos. Esperamos un rato más hasta que Tsubasa recuperó por completo el aliento.

-Listo chicas… vamos…- empezó a avanzar Tsubasa hacia la van, pero Hanayo la tomó del hombro antes…

-oye Tsubasa…-

-Dime-

-por mera curiosidad… ¿sabes que tan rápido corres?-

-mmm… no… ¿por qué?...- Hanayo la soltó y entro en el asiento del copiloto de la van mientras Rin entraba en el asiento del piloto.

-ya lo descubriremos después…-

Si algo he aprendido es que… estas chicas… son… SOMOS tan impredecibles… siento que esto será una aventura…

 **3 meses antes…**

Mi habitación era el único lugar seguro para mí… completamente sola… sin nadie que me hiciera daño… solo… yo y nadie más… ¿Qué hacía?... ¿dormir?... no era opción… cerrar mis ojos era ver esas imágenes de nuevo… a ella sobre mi… ignorando mis súplicas, sintiendo su… cosa dentro de mí, desgarrando mi interior… abusando de mí…

-Kotori… hija… ¿estás bien?- escuchaba a mi madre detrás de la puerta… ¿estar bien?...

-si madre…- le dije secamente…

-oye… la comida está lista… ¿vienes?-

-no tengo hambre… gracias…-

-hija… tienes que comer… por… favor…- escuchaba su voz entre cortarse… ¿va a llorar?...- además… hay alguien que quiere verte…-

-no quiero ver a nadie-

-mi pajarita… soy yo… Kenta…- escuche la voz del joven detrás de la puerta… ¿Kenta?... mi novio… cierto…-yo… te he extrañado mucho ¿sabes?, he venido muchas veces pero… tu madre me dice que no estas dispuesta y… hoy no planeo irme sin verte… te extraño mucho Kotori…-

-Kenta-kun…- quizá él… me pueda ayudar…

 **Actualidad…**

En la van nos acomodamos en medio Eli y Maki y en el asiento de atrás que era más amplio Tsubasa, Anju y yo, ella llevaba la vista clavada en un videojuego portátil… ver simplemente árboles me estaba aburriendo así que bueno, intenté sacar plática con Anju

-ne… Anju… ¿Qué haces?...- pregunte curiosa.

-tratando de conseguir Destiny Knot, ya sabes para hacer breeding…- mmm… ok… fue mala idea preguntar…

-¡de verdad!, ¿estás en el árbol de combate?- se metía a la "plática" Tsubasa.

-para nada, uso el truco de los Lillipup-… al final mi idea termino en una plática entre Anju y Tsubasa y yo… viendo por la ventana… otra vez…

-Chicas ya vamos a llegar- escuche la voz de Hanayo, quien rápido gano la atención de todas.

-vaya ya era hora- decía Eli.

-ya tengo el trasero plano- Se quejaba Maki

-entonces no se perdió mucho- ahora Tsubasa se burlaba

-¿ya vas a empezar frentona?-

-¡LO TENGO!- gritaba Anju… notar las diferentes personalidades de las chicas… a pesar de saber que tienen problemas… tratan de llevar su vida… al pensar eso una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro… supongo… que me estoy acostumbrando a esto…

 **2 meses atrás…**

-¡Kotori! Estoy por… ¡aaaaarrrhhhh!- sentía como toda la presión de su cuerpo era liberada dentro de mí… su cuerpo cansando reposaba sobre mi espalda, al mismo tiempo que yo me dejaba caer sobre aquella cama…- eso fue… increíble Kotori…-

-¿de verdad lo fue?- porque yo no lo siento así…- hagámoslo otra vez…- le propuse con total determinación… hazme olvidarla… por favor… pensaba suplicante…

-¿eh?... lo siento Kotori… yo… no creo aguantar otro Round más…- me decía Kenta-kun con su respiración cansada…- eres insaciable….- se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios de forma tierna…- te amo Kotori- dio una pequeña pausa- y me alegro que ya estés bien, descansa…- ¿estar bien?...

Volvía a cerrar los ojos… decepcionada… ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho ya?... ya había perdido la cuenta… él… se veía feliz peor yo… algo me faltaba… estaba mal… yo estoy mal… ¿Por qué?...- Umi-chan…- susurré antes de caer dormida…

 **Actualidad…**

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, era un hermoso campo, verde y lleno de paz… el aire se respiraba fresco, el viento soplaba con tanta calma… era tan… relajante.

-bien chicas, hemos llegado- decía Hanayo justo al lado de Rin

-vaya, sí que te luciste Hanayo- argumentaba Anju, quien por primera vez este día sacaba la cámara que le había regalado Hanayo y tomaba una foto de todas juntas.

-oye… ¿mi prueba puede ser en una playa?- bromeaba Eli

-Algo así, no seas impaciente Elichi- ¿Elichi?... por alguna extraña razón noté como Eli se tensaba y miraba expectante a Hanayo quien solo le sonrió… ¿qué pasa?...

-Kayo-chin, ya baje el asador nya-

-excelente Rin-chan, ahora, Eli-chan, Maki-chan y Anju-chan, ayuden a Rin-chan a bajar el resto de las cosas, Tsubasa-chan por favor ponte esto- le entregó una maleta- y tú Umi-chan… ven conmigo…- no cabía duda de que Hanayo era experta en esto, tenía un control total sobre todo… así que simplemente obedecí.

Caminé junto a Hanayo hasta el asiento del copiloto en la van, ninguna dijo nada, hasta llegar a nuestro destino.- Umi-chan, lo que te estoy por pedir es muy delicado…- escuchar eso provoco que me pusiera nerviosa y tragara con pesadez…- pero… sé que no hay nadie más calificado para esto que tú- ok… esto se puso raro- así que necesito que te comprometas conmigo en que darás lo mejor de ti, de lo contrario… mucha gente sufriría…- ok… definitivo esto está muy pero muy raro…- ¿puedo confiar en ti?...- esa pregunta… confiar… de verdad… ¿alguien puede confiar en mí?...- tomare ese silencio como un sí- …. ¡UUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!

-¡NO ESPERA… YO… ESTO…!- ella no esperó respuesta, se dio vuelta, y de la van sacó una maleta y me la dio…-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte tratando de abrir la maleta, pero fui detenida por un manotazo de Hanayo.

-¡NO!-respiró…- no aun Umi-chan… todo a su tiempo…-

 **1 mes atrás…**

Había pasado un tiempo desde el incidente con U… ella… mi terapia iba "mejor", mi relación con Kenta-kun… era estable, mi madre había vuelto a sus actividades, todo volvía a la normalidad…

-¡KOTIRI HAY GENTE EN LA MESA 3!- escucha la voz de la jefa que me sacaba de mis pensamientos… ninguna de mis compañeras de trabajo sabía que mi agresor había sido Umi-chan… era mejor así…

-¡Enseguida!- me dirigí rápidamente a la mesa, donde un par de chicas estaban sentadas.

-y así está el asunto… mi familia quiere ampliar su tienda de dulces, una sucursal por así decirlo…- hablaba la chica de cabello anaranjado

-mmm… a decir verdad se me figura como algo pequeño que ustedes solos podrían manejar… pero… necesito hacer mis prácticas profesionales y encontrar una empresa grande es difícil… así que… acepto…- decía la chica de cabellera purpura.

-¡YAY!, nos va a ser de mucha ayuda tu asesoría- la peli-naranja se lanzó literalmente sobre la chica que parecía mayor, frotando su rostro contra su mejilla…

-jajaja, Honochi basta, me haces cosquillas…-

-¿Honochi?, ¿Qué es un Honochi?-

-bueno, como tendremos trato más seguido, será mejor familiarizarnos ¿no lo crees?-

-jaja, genial idea, Nozomi-chan -

-Lamento interrumpirlas…- les hablaba… -¿puedo tomar sus órdenes?-

 **Actualidad…**

-Bien chicas, ya ¿están todas listas?-preguntó Hanayo, a lo que todas respondimos positivamente, excepto Rin quien no estaba y Tsubasa quien levantó la mano para preguntar algo-¿Qué ocurre Tsubasa-chan?-

-yo… bueno…-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y agachó la mirada…- ¿por qué?...- suspiró…- ¿por qué estoy disfrazada de oso?...- al soltar su pregunta Eli y Maki que se estaban conteniendo soltaron una sonora carcajada, al mismo tiempo que un flash segaba a todas las chicas.

-¡click!... captuosada…- se reía Anju

-chicas basta- Hanayo comenzó a poner el orden

-oye Tsubasa… ¿eres un osito cariñosito?- se burlaba Eli cosa que hizo enojar a Tsubasa

-¡AQUÍ TENGO TU CARIÑITO!- se comenzó a acercar a Eli de forma amenazante mostrando los puños, hasta que Hanayo la detuvo

-¡suficiente!, ¡compórtense!- comenzó a respirar profundo- Chicas…- nos miró a todas con seriedad…- estamos aquí porque Tsubasa nos necesita a todas y cada una, así que cooperemos, ¿está claro?- todas asentimos y sonreímos dejando las burlas de lado.

-Buenas tardes señoritas- se escuchaba la voz de un joven que llegaba junto con Rin

-Buenas tardes Taichi-san- saludo amablemente Hanayo y junto con ella nosotras.

-Él es Taichi nya, es un amigo de la infancia de Kayo-chin y mío- lo presentaba Rin- él es animalologo nya-

El hombre comenzó a reír por la mala pronunciación de Rin- es zoólogo Rin-chan, pero la idea es la misma- nos miró a todas, en especial a la chica con disfraz de oso- como ya lo dijeron son Taichi Sarutobi pero pueden llamarme Taichi, y en efecto, estudio los animales- todas aplaudimos en señal de respeto

-Bueno chicas, en este momento Taichi-nya les va a explicar que este fantabuloso lugar nya-

-claro, este lugar es una reserva natural, o mejor dicho un santuario para animales- todas lo veíamos con atención- síganme por favor- cosa que todas hicimos

-Umi-chan- Hanayo se acercó a mí - no olvides la maleta que te di- yo asentí y tome aquella maleta.

El joven nos guio hasta una pequeña cabaña de donde salían unas grandes bardas que parecían rodear el lugar, nos invitó a pasar a la cabaña, dentro había muchas cosas, como títulos, premios listones de honores, computadoras, algunos asistentes, entre otras cosas, el joven continuó con su recorrido hasta que nos llevó a la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

-Y la joya de nuestra reserva es que… somos la única que mantiene un santuario para estos majestuosos animales- abrió la puerta y nos incito a seguirlo, lo cual hicimos- ¡OSOS!...- dijo el joven señalando el campo… vació…

 **2 semanas atrás…**

-ahh… ah… ¡KYAAAAAAA!- respiraba jadeante, pesado… cansada…- no es cierto…- lágrimas comenzaban a rodar de mis mejillas, mientras retiraba los dos dedos que tenía en mi interior…-¿por qué?...- contemplé mi mano completamente mojada de fluidos, separaba los dedos notando como hilos de los mismo fluidos viscosos se formaban…- no es justo…- decía entre sollozos…-lo siento… Kenta-kun…- con mi mano limpia sequé mis lágrimas… después… lleve mis dedos sucios a mi entre pierna y comencé a masajear mi húmeda intimidad.

Los movimientos comenzaron lentos, de arriba hacia abajo… frotando cada parte de mi intimidad… una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo incitándome a más, y sin dar tregua comencé a introducir mis dedos…- kkkgghhh… ¡KYAAAAA!-no pude evitar soltar un enorme gemido al sentirme penetrada por mis propios dedos…

Con mi mano libre comencé a masajear mis pechos mientras los movimientos de mis dedos en mi interior se hacían más rápidos y fuertes. Con mi pulgar comencé a presionar y a jugar con el duro punto que tenía en mi intimidad, dentro de mí movía mis dedos de arriba abajo, de adentro hacia afuera rozando cada pared de mi intimidad…

Cerré mis ojos perdida en el deseo… y fue entonces cuando llegó… no el climax… sino… una imagen…- Umi-chan…- susurré ante el placer…- Umi-chan…- mi voz se hacía más fuerte al igual que el movimiento de mis manos…- ¡UMI-CHAAAAN!-

La imagen de Umi-chan penetrándome me invadió… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué Me pasaba esto?… ¿Por qué pensando en Umi-chan me sentía así?... ¿Por qué Kenta-kun no me provocaba esto?... ¿qué me estaba pasando?...

-¡MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, UMI-CHAAAAAAANNN!- toda aquella presión que sentía en mi interior fue liberada de golpe… sentía como de mi interior salía un líquido que empapaba mis dedos y mis sabanas… mi respiración era agitada y descontrolada…- ¿por qué?... Kenta-kun… lo siento…-

 **Actualidad…**

 **-** mmm… que raro…- el joven se movía de un lado a otro- se supone que aquí debería haber mínimo un oso…- puso su mano en su mentón en posición de pensar…- chicas…- se giró a vernos- las dejaré un momento, iré a ver qué sucede- el joven se fue dejándonos a nosotras en aquel prado.

-Bueno chicas- nos habló Hanayo poniéndose frente a nosotras- aprovecharé este momento para contarles sobre algo, pueden sentarse- hicimos caso sentándonos todas juntas en forma de media luna con Hanayo y Rin en el centro- hoy les explicare que es la empatía-

-oh eh escuchado sobre eso- hablo animada Tsubasa- "Empatía, empatía, siéntete como tu tía"- comenzó a cantar- lo escuche en un programa que ve Honoka- escuche una como Maki se contenía la risa

-Bueno… algo así- dijo Hanayo- La empatía es la capacidad cognitiva de percibir, no de forma literal, los sentimientos de otros, o lo que es lo mismo… ponerse en sus zapatos, por ejemplo- nos miró a todas- Eli-chan, ¿Cómo crees que se sintió Nozomi cuando hiciste lo que hiciste?-

-excitada… supongo… sus pezones estaba bien du-

-¡SUFICIENTE!... yo no… me refería a eso…- la reprocho completamente sonrojada- mejor… Anju-chan-

-¿segura que me quieres preguntar?- le contesto Anju con una sonrisa cálida.

-yo… como decía Maki-chan… ¿cómo crees que se sintió Nico-chan?-

-¿por qué siempre termino siendo yo la de los ejemplos?- respondió molesta.

-Vamos Maki-chan, es una práctica…- le sonrió

-bien, bien- suspiro pesado…- supongo que…- su semblante cambio…- traicionada… dolida… triste…- agacho el rostro y dejo de hablar.

-bien hecho Maki-chan… eso es la empatía- Hanayo la felicitó- dicho esto… Tsubasa-chan, ven aquí- Tsubasa tan energética como siempre se paró junto a ella viéndonos de frente- chicas ahora ustedes de pie, pero quédense donde están- Rin caminó y se paró junto a nosotras.

-bewear- escuche murmurar a Anju pero lo pasé por alto

-Tsubasa-chan, dicen que nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena, así que… aquí empieza tu prueba-

-bewear… bewear…- Anju comenzó a comportarse manera ansiosa… lo cual me empezaba a asustar…

-Así qué… tu prueba consiste en sentir lo que sentía los osos de Honoka-chan- terminó de hablar Hanayo.

-claro… espera… ¿qué?- preguntó curiosa Tsubasa-eso no tiene sentido… son osos de felpa, no tienen sentimientos… a menos que… ¡AAAHHH!- suspiró y grito sorprendida-debo disculparme con el señor abrazos…-

-Bewear… Bewear…. Bewear…- ok… Anju ya me tenía harta…

-no, no, Tsuabasa-chan… lo que quiero decir es que si ellos fueran reales sentirían miedo, dolor, y si tú experimentas el mismo miedo de que alguien más grande que tú te… fuerce... por decirlo así… así que-

-¡BEWEAR!- gritó Anju señalando a un enorme oso que se acercaba rápidamente a nosotras…

-¿CÓMO DIABLOS NO PUDIMOS NOTAR ESA COSA?- gritaba Eli

-ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO, ¿POR QUÉ NO LO VIMOS?- se quejaba Maki.

-¡BUENA SUERTE TUSBASA-CHAN!- sonrío Hanayo al tiempo que comenzaba a correr rumbo a la cabaña y nosotras la seguíamos

-¡ESPEREN CHCIAS NO ME DEJEN!- para su mala suerte… era lenta…

Nosotras llegamos a la cabaña y cuando Tsubasa estaba por llegar Rin cerró la puerta dejando a la chica disfrazada de oso fuera del lugar

-¡CHICAS, CHICAS, CHICAS!- escuchábamos los gritos de Tsubasa fuera del lugar- ¡ESTÁ MUY CERCA!-todas estábamos asustadas, nunca lo vimos venir, fue tan repentino…- ¡CHICAS AQUÍ ESTA ABRANME!... ¡ME ESTA OLIENDO!... ¡AYUDENME!-traté de hablar pero Hanayo me hizo un ademan de que guardara silencio…-¡CHICAS ME ATRAPÓ AYUDENME!... ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- escuchamos como el grito se alejaba… dejándonos atónitas a todas…

-bien… ¿Quién quiere ir a almorzar?...- nos preguntaba alegremente mientras dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro… nota mental… las pruebas de Hanayo a veces… son peligrosas…

 **1 semana atrás…**

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que Kenta-kun y yo no nos veíamos… no contestaba sus llamadas, cuando me iba a visitar fingía que no estaba, incluso había pedido a las chicas de mi trabajo que si lo veían… le dijeran que estaba ausente… ¿la razón?... ayuda… mi cuerpo y mi razón empeoraban cada vez más… cada día que pasaba mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos darle esa sensación que no había sentido hace meses… esa sensación que Kenta-kun nunca pudo conseguir y que torpemente mis manos… lograban… esa sensación que solo Umi-chan… me había dado…

Tal vez… y solo tal vez… si se repetía… lograría superar esta necesidad que me había nacido… así que necesitaba… toda la información posible…

Así que cuando mi madre estaba trabajando llegué rápido a casa y busqué entre los papeles importantes el acta de demanda contra Umi-chan… busqué desesperadamente pero no lograba encontrar nada…

-¡ESTO ES INUTIL!-grite furiosa…

-¿Qué buscabas hija?-había pasado tanto que no me percaté cuando llego mi madre… ¡demonios!

-yo…- no sabía que responder…- yo… buscaba…- comencé a mover mi vista de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una excusa convincente… pero… nada…

-dime hija, te puedo ayudar si me lo pides- mi madre me dio una mirada comprensiva, a lo que yo suspire profundamente.

-busco el acta de demanda contra Umi-chan…- ella me miró sorprendida y yo agache la mirada

-y eso ¿por?...- yo moví mi cabeza a otro lado, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con ella… sabía que esto era mala idea…- hija… ¿Qué te ocurre?, soy tu madre… sabes que puedes confiar en mi…- ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó…- Kotori, mi pajarillo, sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles, y…- su voz se comenzó a entrecortar al igual que el abrazo se hacía más fuerte-quiero ayudarte pero… no sé cómo… hija… lo lamento… lamento no ser la madre que necesitas en estos momentos…-me separé del abrazo y vi su rostro demacrado… nunca la había visto así… quizá… ella podría ayudarme…

-Mami…- le mire con la misma tristeza que ella me veía…-lo que te voy a decir sonará loco… quizá… te haga querer enviarme al psicólogo otra vez… pero… necesito que creas en mí…- ella secó sus lágrimas y asintió- mami… yo… necesito tu ayuda…-

 **Actualidad…**

Habían pasado quizá 2 horas desde que abandonamos a Tsubasa con el oso, en verdad… me sentía mal por ella, es decir la dejamos a su suerte.

El joven Taichi, había llegado alarmado cuando se enteró que un oso había secuestrado a Tsubasa… pero Hanayo le contó su plan y de alguna extraña manera la dejo continuar, al final Rin estaba preparando hamburguesas en el asador, Anju jugaba con su consola portátil, Eli y Maki jugaban cartas, Hanayo hablaba con Taichi y yo… pues… observaba hacia el lugar donde el oso se había llevado a Tsubasa…

-¿sigues preocupada Umi-chan?-

-¡CARAJO!- la voz de Anju me sacaba de mis pensamientos- podrías dejar de asustarme así, algún día me dará un infarto- le reprochaba.

-lo tendré en cuenta- ella me sonrió- aun no me respondes-

-sí, sigo preocupada- suspiré- es decir… abandonamos a Tsubasa, con un oso, un animal salvaje, que es víctima de sus impulsos…-

-igual que nosotras ¿no?- sus palabras me estremecieron… ella… tenia razón - que agradable coincidencia- se dio la vuelta-sabes… mañana Hanayo nos dará el día libre, siempre que hay prueba de campo lo hace-

-eso es bueno, ¿no?- le dije, voltee mi vista hacia ella quien sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una tarjeta.

-toma, te invito a mi casa mañana, la dirección está aquí, espero puedas ir- me vio directamente y sonrió… yo no sabía qué hacer, pero… esta chica me llenaba de curiosidad… así que tomé la tarjeta y agradecí la invitación- te estaré esperando…- sonrió una última vez antes de volver con las demás… quizá… al fin conozca el misterio de Anju…

 **1 días atrás…**

Afortunadamente mi madre, después de una discusión y abogar que era una locura… acepto ayudarme, me entregó los documentos y comenzó mi búsqueda de Sonoda Umi-chan…

Llevaba casi una semana buscando, pero… parecía que se había esfumado, nadie me daba razón de ella. Primero fui al reclusorio donde había sido sentenciada, pero… me informaron que no había prisionero alguno con ese nombre, pero… también me informaron que aquellos acusados bajo el crimen de violación… eran transferidos a la prisión de máxima seguridad.

Fui a dicha prisión pero el resultado fue el mismo, ella… nunca había estado ahí

-así que estas libre…-sonreí por lo bajo- te voy a encontrar… SONODA UMI…- me comenzaba a desesperar, nadie sabía nada, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea… una arriesgada idea…

-Bu… Buenos días…- saludaba a la señora de cabellera azulada frente a mí

-buenos días hija- me saludo sin voltear a verme, pues estaba de espaldas limpiando unas espadas de kendo…

-Soy…- suspire pesado… era ahora o nunca…- Soy Minami Kotori… y estoy buscando a su hija…- ella soltó de inmediato la espada, girándose a verme con asombro… como si hubiese visto a un fantasma…

-tú… tú… eres…-

-sí, soy la chica a la que violó su hija- me armé de valor para hablar- y necesito encontrar a su hija-

-ella está en prisión- se dio la vuelta, recogió la espada y siguió limpiando- allá la puedes encontrar-

-Ella no está ahí, ya la fui a buscar, a prisión, a máxima seguridad, incluso al hospital psiquiátrico… pero en ningún lado existe registro de Sonoda Umi…-

-te dieron mal la información- me contestaba con indiferencia…

-escuche señora… de verdad… necesito encontrar a Umi-chan yo…-

-¡¿PARA QUÉ?! ¿QUÉ ASUNTOS TIENES CON ELLA?- se giró a gritarme… yo… traté de ser fuerte… respirar… controlarme…

-Señora Sonoda… por favor…- me puse de rodillas frente a ella e hice una reverencia…- se lo suplico… ayúdeme…- mi voz se comenzó a entrecortar…

-hija… se que Umi te ha hecho mucho daño… a nosotros también… pero… es mejor que… dejes las cosas como están, no la busques… sigue con tu vida…-

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLO, NO PUEDO SERGUIR! ¡ELLA SE VOLVIÓ PARTE DE MI VIDA!-levanté la vista…- ayúdeme…- le dije mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos, ella solo suspiro…

-Bien…-

 **Actualidad…**

Después de comer y descansar un rato, Hanayo indico que era hora de buscar a Tsubasa y pidió a Taichi que nos guiara al lugar donde habita el oso, el cual resulto ser una cueva no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

-Bien chicas, debemos estar en total silencio, pues "Lula" es muy astuta- nos daba indicaciones el joven.

-Umi-chan- me susurraba Hanayo-¿traes la maleta?- yo solamente asentí

-escúchenme, necesitamos un arma de dardos tranquilizadores, muy potentes, para dormir a Lula, y poder llevarnos a su amiga-

Habíamos llegado y lo sorprendente era ver a Tsubasa con su disfraz, sentada en una esquina, mientras "Lula" la trataba de alimentar con frutas.

-Escuchen, este es el plan, le dispararé y cuando se duerma-

-espera- interrumpía Hanayo- si fallas será peligroso para Tsuba-chan y para nosotras, mejor… deja que ella lo haga- me señalo causándome asombro, estaba a punto de gritar cuando un par de manos me silenciaron.

-¿estás segura Hanayo?- ella solo asintió y se acercó a mí.

-escucha Umi-chan, solo tú eres capaz de salvar a Tsuba-chan, así, dejo esto en tus manos…- me tomo de las manos y las junto- es hora de abrir la maleta

Hice lo que me dijo, deseando que no fuera un arma de fuego, para mi suerte era un arco desmontable, y flechas cuya punta eran jeringas cubiertas, ella… lo sabía… lo planeo todo… ¡HANAYO QUE DEMONIOS!

Nos acercamos lo más posible… me puse en posición… no podía fallar… respire… me concentré… solté… la flecha… el único sonido que se escucho fue el gruñir del oso… por lo que nos escondimos rápidamente… después de ello… se escuchó un golpe muy pesado… nos asomamos para ver al oso completamente dormido… ¡NUNCA, REPITO NUNCA EN MIS PEORES SUEÑOS ME HUBIESE IMAGINADO QUE LE DISPARARÍA A UN OSOS! ¡UN MALDITO OSOS!

Recogimos a Tsubasa quien estaba completamente sucia y apestaba a… oso…

-y… ¿Qué aprendiste sobre la empatía?- la cuestionaba Hanayo…

-¡estás loca!- le gritaba Tsubasa mientras temblaba y se cubría con una toalla…- es horrible que alguien más grande te haga daño… te sientes tan indefenso… es como si todos tus esfuerzos fueran en vano… te sientes el más grande del mundo y de pronto… alguien te demuestra lo contrario…- el semblante de Tsubasa era… diferente…

-Y… ¿Qué hay de los osos?- pregunto Hanayo de nuevo, y las demás veíamos expectantes…

-yo… retiraré los osos del menú- dijo cabizbaja.

Volvimos a donde estaba la cabaña, Taichi autorizó a Tsubasa asearse y Hanayo le entregó ropa limpia para que se quitara el disfraz de oso. Después de un rato llegamos donde dejamos la van, Hanayo ofreció comida a Tsubasa, misma que esta comió con desesperación. Yo simplemente las observaba.

-Menos mal que Lula es hembra y no te confundió con su pareja nya- comentaba Rin

-aunque conociendo a Tsubasa… sería muy feliz- se burlaba Maki

-¡BASTA NO ES GRACIOSO!- se quejaba Tsubasa con el ánimo un poco más tranquilo…

Mientras ellas se relajaban yo volteé a ver a Hanayo quien comía un gran tazón de Arroz mientras veía el prado… ¿qué clase de prueba me pondrás Hanayo?...

-Normalmente las pruebas que nos pone son lecciones que debemos aprender, ya sea a la buena o a la mala- escuchaba la voz de Anju detrás de mío

-supongo que… debo esperar lo que sea- le respondí

-vaya, ya no te asustas al escucharme-

-supongo que me acostumbre rápido a que lo hagas- escucharla de improvisto o que acertara a lo que yo pensaba ya me tenía sin cuidado, pero lo que sí me sorprendió fue sentir unos brazos que se colaban por mi cintura al mismo tiempo que su rostro recargarse en mi hombro- q… q… q… ¿qué estás haciendo?- le pregunte completamente nerviosa.

-nada- me respondió tranquila, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a separarse de mí…- espero que puedas ir a mi casa mañana…- sentí como se acercó a mi oído- Umi-chan…- dijo eso y se retiró… ¿Quién eres Yuuki Anju?...

 **2 horas antes…**

La madre de Umi-chan me había dado una dirección, ese mismo día fui a buscarla pero para mi sorpresa no la encontré, pensé en esperarla pero mi madre me llamó pidiéndome que volviera, pues ya era tarde, pero ahora… estaba aquí, parada frente a la puerta de un departamento, literalmente oculto… esperando…

-Al fin te veré otra vez… Umi-chan…-

 **Actualidad…**

Pasadas las horas, completamente relajadas y con Tsubasa más tranquila… agradecimos a Taichi por dejarnos ver la reserva y nos disculpamos por lastimar a su oso, nos subimos a la van y emprendimos nuestro camino a casa.

Nos sentamos de la misma forma a cómo llegamos, la diferencia es que Eli y Maki estaba dormidas al igual que Tsubasa, mientras Anju continuaba con su videojuego.

-Anju…- me atreví a hablar

-dime…-

-lo de mañana… a ¿Qué hora estará bien?...- ella cerro su juego y giro su vista.

-a la hora que quieras… siempre serás bienvenida- me sonrió de forma tan tierna que me provoco un sonrojo y que volviera mi vista a la ventana…

-gracias…-

Pasadas las horas llegamos al complejo donde se encuentra el club, Hanayo nos informó que tendríamos el siguiente día libre, nos despedimos todas, tomando Eli, Maki y yo el mismo rumbo, mientras que a Anju y Tsubasa las irían a dejar.

-Es algo silencioso sin Tsubasa- comentaba Eli

-tienes razón… ya me estaba agradando su escándalo - yo asentí a la afirmación de Maki.

Caminamos por otros minutos hasta llegar a la primer bifurcación donde Maki se despedía.- Bueno chicas, yo voy por otro rumbo, tengo que pasar a comprar para la cena- nos decía Maki mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

-¿qué diría Tsubasa ahora?...- Eli se ponía en posición de pensar…- ¡YA SÉ!- avanzo unos pasos y gritó a Maki quien ya iba lejos -¡QUE LA FUERZA TE ACOMPAÑE MAKI!- esta última solo agitó las manos y siguió su rumbo, al igual que nosotras.

Caminamos por otros minutos hasta que Eli se despidió de mí y continuó a su hogar, al igual que yo. Llegue al complejo donde estaba mi "casa"… vi el ascensor, estaba cansada así que decidí usarlo- ya quiero acostarme a dormir… estoy muerta- hablaba para mí misma.

El ascensor se detuvo, salí y me dirigí a mi departamento, abrí y cuando me dispuse a entrar sentí como unas manos me empujan dentro de mi hogar haciéndome caer al suelo…- ¡AAAARRRGGG! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- rápidamente giré a ver a mi agresor y ponerme en guardia, pero me fue imposible levantarme… pues un pie se había puesto sobre mi pecho, pisándome con mucha fuerza…

-¿Quién… eres?...- estaba oscuro no veía nada… prontamente el miedo se apodero de mí… acaso… me van a… no… La luz se encendió de golpe… dejándome ciega por unos segundos… tallé mis ojos para recuperar la visión… cuando todo estaba claro… pude ver a mi agresor…-imposible…-

Frente a mí, pisándome… estaba… la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida… llevaba unas calcetas negras largas, una falda corta que… por la posición en la que estaba me dejaba ver su ropa interior rosada… su cabello suelto… su mirada… fría…- no puede ser…- dije atónita…

-al fin te encuentro… Umi-chan…-

-Kotori…-

.

.

.

La tenue luz del sol filtrándose por entre las cortinas tocaba mi rostro, que me incitaba a abrir mis ojos… tan tenue… tan cálido… tan… irresistible… traté de girarme un poco en aquella cama para eludir aquella luz, pero… unos brazos ligueramente agarrados a mi cintura y enorme peso adicional me lo impidieron…

-mmmm… no te muevas tanto…- me decía aquella chica con su dulce voz somnolienta…- quiero seguir durmiendo Maki-chan…- sentí como su rostro rosaba a mi espalda, sin abrir mis ojos sonreí… por un momento así… podría soportar cualquier molesta luz… cualquier golpe… cualquier dolor…

-de acuerdo…- le dije con voz suave…- sigue durmiendo… Nico-chan…-

* * *

 **Bueeeeennnnoooo...**

 **hasta aquí el cap de esta semana espero les haya gustado esta mezcla algo bizarra de generos distintos y saltos en el tiempo xD**

 **gracias por el apoyo y me agradería agradecer a todos por sus reviews de uno por uno pero son muchos asi que lo englobo en un ¡GRACIAS A TOOOOODOOOOSSS POR SU APOYO!**

 **sin mas... nos vemos en el siguiente cap :3**


	5. Cursilerías

Hi Hi!

Hola queridos lectores y feliz (algo atrasada) Navidad, espero se la hayan pasado bien, con sus seres queridos y festejado mucho, que santa-san les haya traido obsequios lindos y esas cosas :3

desenadoles lo mejor, y estandoles eternamente agradecido... les dejo el nuevo cap de este fic que gracias a ustedes es lo que es... :3

sin mas... los dejo con el nuevo cap :3

-P.D. Los personjes de Love Live no me pertenecen :(

* * *

 **~~~~~~Cursilerías~~~~~~**

Caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, pateando una inocente roca, pensando…- ¿Qué haré de cenar?, esto de vivir sola sí que es difícil…- a pesar de haber pasado ya 7 meses desde que… desgracié mi vida y comencé a vivir sola aun no me acostumbraba.

-debí preguntarle a Eli o a Umi sobre ideas…- seguí andando por la acera, alcé la vista un momento para ver en la esquina un poste enorme con el letrero de la tienda a la que me dirigía- supongo que será ramen instantáneo otra vez- pateé por última vez la roca pues se fue muy lejos de mí, caminé unos segundos más… tranquila… hasta que escuche una voz… una melodiosa voz… provocando que detuviera mi andar al instante…

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO YAMATO! ¡YO PUEDO SOLA!- esa voz… no puede ser… ¿Nico-chan?...

-vamos Nico-chan, déjame ayudarte, sabes que lo hago con gusto- una voz varonil… ¿no será?... inmediatamente me recargue en la pared, que estaba haciendo esquina con la calle, ligeramente asomé mi cabeza para ver… y… efectivamente… era ella… ¡NICO-CHAN! Y otro imbécil…

-*suspiro*… Yamato, ya te lo dije, yo puedo llevar mis compras sola, lo he hecho mucho tiempo-

-pero… pero… ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí-… procesando… procesando… ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

-no, no, no, tiempo fuera amigo- ella dejo sus bolsas en el suelo e hizo una T con sus manos- escucha… eres muy amable, pero… por enésima vez… yo solo te veo como un amigo, no puedo verte como nada más, no puedo verte como… como tú me ves...-escuchar a Nico-chan me calmo el corazón, ellos… no eran nada, por dentro me sentía feliz… tranquila

-lo sé, pero… eso no impide que haga cosas por ti Nico-chan- maldito insistente… ya te rechazaron ella no quiere nada contigo… ¿Cómo hay gente necia?... oh… rayos… me maté solita…

-no lo impide, pero lo hace incomodo… de verdad Yamato… agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero… por favor… ya no lo hagas…- la voz de Nico-chan sonaba tranquila… trataba de no ser descortés con el tipo… pero este no cooperaba.

-No, ¡Insisto!- de un movimiento rápido el idiota ese, se lanzó y hacía las bolsas que Nico-chan había dejado en el suelo, en ese instante un sinfín de situaciones pasaron por mi mente, situaciones en las que ese tonto acompañaba a Nico-chan a su casa, y pasaban muchas… muchas cosas… asunto que me irritó, y provocó que mi instinto… mi estupidez saliera de nuevo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de mi escondite y me lancé como pantera cazando a su presa sobre las bolsas, alcanzando a tomar una.

-¡HEY SUELTA ESO!- grito el chico a lo que Nico-chan por fin se giró… Amatista y escarlata se encontraban de manera fortuita… una vez más…

-Ma… ma… Maki-chan…- mi nombre se escapó de sus labios… tan… ¿asustada?... demonios… metí la pata… otra vez… debía hacer algo rápido… o esto empeoraría… ¿debía dejar la bolsa y huir como si no hubiese un mañana?... ¿dejaría a Nico-chan con este tonto?… debía decidir algo rápido…

-la… lamento la tardanza Nico-chan… tenía algo que hacer en el hospital…- nerviosamente había mentido…

-Nico-chan… ¿la conoces?- le pregunto el tipo mientras sostenía la bolsa que no alcancé a tomar…

-yo…- sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos… estaba incrédula… al igual que yo…

-sí nos conocemos- interrumpí…- de hecho hace mucho que no nos vemos y quedamos de vernos hoy…- el idiota me miro con duda… por mi notable nerviosismo…

-¿hoy?, ¿justo aquí?- este tarado es perspicaz…

-s… sí… aquí afuera de…- volteé buscando el nombre de la tienda… ¡Bingo!- fuera de "Quicky Mart"…- vamos trágatelo animal…

-y… ¿justo a esta hora?...- ¡MIERDA!

-yo…- diablos… diablos… ¿Qué debía hacer?... estaba contra la espada y la pared, pero lo inimaginable ocurrió

-y a ti ¿Qué te importa con quien me quede de ver?- Nico-chan se metía a la "plática" a mi favor…

-Ni… Nico-chan… es que yo… bueno…- el tipo se sonrojó… que ridículo se ve un tipo sonrojado… imbécil…- yo… me preocupo por ti… no… no quiero que te pase nada… o a nuest… tu bebé- un momento este idiota iba a decir nuestro… esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso… no solo quiere llevarse a la persona que amo… también a mi hijo…

-Yamato escucha yo…-

-tienes razón Nico-chan, no debe importarle con quien te veas- la interrumpí de manera grosera, ya no había marcha atrás, así que sin permiso, sin aviso, a puro impulso, arrebaté la otra bolsa del idiota ese, acomodé ambas bolsas en una sola de mis manos y con la otra tomé la mano de Nico-chan y comencé a caminar literalmente… arrastrándola conmigo.

"Caminamos" a toda prisa por unas cuadras, huyendo de aquel joven que cortejaba a Nico-chan…

-oye…- no podía dejar que alguien más la apartará de mi lado…- oyeee…- aunque… si lo pienso un poco… me lo merezco… después de todo… yo… le fallé… a ella a mi familia… a mi bebé…- ¡oye!- quizá… ella… no… ella se merece ser feliz… con elija… quizá… ¿ya me olvido?... no la culpo… creo… no… estoy segura de que merezco su desprecio…

-¡MALDITA SEA TOMATE ANDANTE ESCUCHAME!- sentí un fuerte tirón en mi mano el cual causo que me distrajera y detuviera mi andar- ¡SUELTAME!- ella hizo fuerza y se soltó de mi mano… sentí su calor alejarse de mí… de nuevo…

-Ni… Nico-chan yo…-

-mis compras…- me dijo secamente…

-¿eh?-

-¡MIS COMPRAS MALDICIÓN!-me grito fuertemente y me arrebató las bolsas, dejándome fría…-escucha…- me hablo más tranquila…- gracias por ayudarme con Yamato…- se dio la vuelta…- ahora vete… vete y no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino… por favor…- lo último lo dijo casi inaudible… como un susurro…

-yo…- ella comenzó a andar… lejos de mí… mi corazón se comenzó a detener… ante mis ojos… la perdía de nuevo…- ¡ESPERA!- grité sin pensar…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?...- contesto sin siquiera voltear a verme…

-yo… al menos déjame acompañarte a tu casa…- ella se giró a verme con… enojo…- al menos para asegurarme que él no te vuelva a molestar…- le dije agachando la mirada…

-puedo cuidarme yo sola… gracias…-comenzó su andar de nuevo… no podía perder esta oportunidad…

-si claro… ¿cómo lo hiciste hace un momento?- le dije forma sarcástica…- se nota que eres experta en esto…- ella de nueva cuenta se giró a verme, dio unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de mí… tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro… su dulce aroma… su cálido aliento…

-escúchame tú…-estaba por comenzar a discutir cuando una estúpida y molesta voz la interrumpió.

-¡Wow!... no sabía que… interrumpía… algo…-ay no es cierto… este idiota otra vez… el semblante de Nico-chan cambio de nuevo… paso de estar molesta a estar furiosa…

-Ni… Nico-chan… yo…- no me dio tiempo de terminar pues tomo mi mano y se volteó para ver al tipo.

-Sí Yamato… interrumpiste… si nos disculpas… debemos preparar la cena…-ahora… era ella quien me arrastraba….

Caminamos rápidamente casi se podría decir que corríamos… ninguna dijo nada… ninguna hizo intento por soltar a la otra… yo solo… me dejé guiar por ella… caminamos otros minutos hasta llegar al edificio donde ella tenía su departamento… ese edificio que yo acostumbro ver después de las sesiones del club.

-supongo que no tengo alternativa…- rompió el silencio una vez estábamos en la entrada del edificio…

-yo… lo lamento…- me disculpé…- yo… me iré ahora mismo- le dije pero ella me detuvo…

-él volverá… es igual de insistente que tú…- yo no dije nada… solo me concreté a escucharla.-me voy a arrepentir… de hecho ya estoy arrepentida, pero… no veo otra opción- soltó un suspiro de pesadez…-sígueme… -

Hice lo que ella dijo, la seguí, entramos al edificio, luego tomamos el ascensor que nos llevaría al 4to piso y finalmente avanzamos hasta la habitación 1408… ella sacó de su bolso las llaves y abrió la puerta – adelante –

Yo me quede para en el marco de la puerta… no me pude mover… ella… ella… ¿me invitó a pasar?...-hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión- me dijo con voz fuerte y algo agresiva, yo tragué pesado y entre al pequeño departamento.

-perdón por la intromisión…- avancé hasta una pequeña mesa y dejé las bolsas en esta… trataba de no ver a los lados, solo me enfocaba en lo que hacía… ella por su parte estaba en la pequeña cocina sirviendo agua en un vaso… y yo… trataba de controlar esas ganas de tirarme de rodillas frente a ella y rogarle que me perdonara… pero Hanayo me dijo que no lo hiciera pues no tendría caso… así que solo suspire y hable tratando de sonar tranquila- es hora de irme- le dije.

-No…- me interrumpió…- él volverá al acabar su turno en la tienda, es el guardia de seguridad… es por eso que me conoce…- ella… ¿me daba explicaciones?...- si él te ve aquí, quizá… me deje tranquila…-

-Nico-chan…- trate de acercarme a ella pero en ese instante ella se dio vuelta y me extendió el vaso con agua, el cual tomé, ella paso a un costado mío y se fue a sentar en la cama… que era al mismo tiempo su sala…

-¡AY!... cada vez es más difícil…- escuche que se quejó mientras trataba de sentarse, debo admitir que fue divertido ver como se apoyaba en todo solo para sentarse… se veía tan linda con su bata que cubría totalmente su barriga de 7 meses casi 8… -quita esa sonrisa de idiota que esto no es divertido-

-yo... lo siento- un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de mí en ese momento… y de nueva cuenta el silencio incomodo volvió, miraba a los alrededores… como si todo fuera increíble, como si estuviera viendo una obra de arte, todo únicamente para no enfocarme en la chica embarazada frente a mí…-y…- me atreví a romper el silencio…- ¿Cómo va el embarazo?...- le pregunté

-bien…- fue su seca respuesta… otra vez silencio incomodo… esta distancia me estaba matando…

-Nico-chan… ¿Quién es tu ginecólogo?-

-no lo conoces…-

-en el hospital de mi familia hay unos muy-

-¡NO QUIERO NADA DE TU FAMILIA!-me grito y se giró a verme- ¡NO QUIERO NADA DE TI, DE TU FAMILIA, DE TU DINERO NADA, SI ESTAS AQUÍ AHORA ES PORQUE TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE YAMATO ME ESTE MOLESTANDO!- de la nada ella se había puesto de pie y me ahora me encaraba como cuando estábamos en la calle- ¡YA NO QUIERO SUFRIR MAS ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?!- lo último lo dijo al mismo tiempo que lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

-Nico-chan… yo…-

-cállate… por favor… solo cállate…-se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cama, salvo que esta vez se acostó dándome la espalda…

Apreté mis puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos… todo esto… esas lágrimas eran por mi culpa…-yo no debería estar aquí…- dije para mí misma… el tiempo pasaba y el silencio permanecía… quería hacer algo… quería decirle lo que sentía, quería expresarle que cada día lejos de ella era una agonía, que cada prueba en la que terminaba con el alma desgarrada era nada comparada con mi existencia sin su sonrisa, sus ojos rojos como la sangre que hervía dentro de mí… quería… decirle que daría hasta mi último aliento por verla sonreír una vez más…

-¿Qué debo hacer?- me pregunté… estaba perdida… en un abismo sin fondo… tenía miedo… miedo de arruinarlo otra vez… tanto era mi temor que termine por sentarme en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas y escondiendo el rostro en ellas… sintiendo la humedad de mis lágrimas de impotencia rodar por mis mejillas…

*bzzzzzz*bzzzzzzz*

De la nada sentía mi celular vibrar, de mala gana alcé el rostro notando a Nico-chan acostada de la misma manera que antes… metí mi mano a mi bolsillo, saque mi celular y noté que tenía un mensaje de… -¡ANJU!- tanta era mi sorpresa que grite su nombre… con completa curiosidad abrí el mensaje y lo leí.

 _No continúes un juego empezado… empieza una partida nueva…_ "

El mensaje había terminado… ¿Qué significaba esto?... ¿Cómo es que sabía?...-hay algo malo en esta chica…- murmuré… cerré mis ojos un momento y me puse a pensar…

Pensé en todo lo que me había pasado en los últimos 7 meses, las veces que lloré ante Hanayo y las demás, las noches que rogaba a los Dioses por el perdón de Nico-chan, los días que la llamaba solo para no poder hablar con ella… pero también… recordé las veces que sonreímos juntas, los abrazos, los besos y los "te amo" que nos dimos… lentamente mi cabeza dejaba de divagar… abrí mis ojos lentamente, observe a Nico-chan unos instantes… luego a la pequeña repisa que tenía y ahí… lo vi… un objeto… un anillo…

Me puse de pie y camine hasta el objeto, lo tomé, sonreí al verlo… y lo comprendí…- debo empezar una nueva partida ¿eh?...- me giré para ver a Nico-chan…- es hora entonces…-

Camine unos pasos hasta quedar a lado de ella y me puse de rodillas a su espalda, estaba por hablar cuando ella me gano las palabras…- a veces se mueve… mucho…- eso gano mucho mi atención…

-¿el bebé?- pregunté curiosa…

-a veces solo siento pequeños golpes en mi vientre y creo que quiere salirse ya…- me levanté un poco y pude notar como acariciaba su vientre…-lo está haciendo ahora… supongo que… siente que hay alguien más aquí- su voz sonaba cansada… triste…

-yo… no sé qué decir…-

-a veces no es necesario decir nada…-agache la mirada y apreté aquel anillo en mi mano…-sabes… cuando te vi ese día… con… aquella mujer… sufrí mucho…- ella sacaba un tema delicado… pero… si así debía ser… así lo haría…

-me gustaría decir que lo entiendo pero…-

-ese día te diría que estaba embarazada… que tendríamos una familia y que nada nos iba a separar… que estúpida…-sus palabras eran como agujas que se enterraban en mi corazón…-después de ese día quise olvidarte… estaba tan molesta, te tenia tanto odio que no quería nada de ti… ni siquiera…- eso provoco que me exaltara y alzara mi vista para ver como pasaba la mano por su abultado vientre…- pensé en abortar…-

-¡NICO-CHAN COMO PUDISTE!-le grité

-eso es lo que te pregunto… ¿Cómo pudiste?...- su voz estaba tranquila… pero… sonaba… quebrada…-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?...-

-yo…-

-¿cómo pudiste tirar a la basura los años que habíamos pasado juntas?, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el trabajo y sufrimiento que pasamos para que nuestros padres aceptaran nuestra relación?...-

-…-el movimiento de su mano sobre su vientre se detuvo- yo… quisiera poder responderte… pero no es así…-mi voz se comenzaba a entre cortar…- yo… quisiera… quisiera poder dejarte libre… te lo mereces por el daño que te hice… pero… pero no puedo Nico-chan…- no lo soporté más y estallé en llanto….-lo siento… lo siento tanto Nico-chan…-

-Maki-chan…- escuché como la cama se movía provocando que yo alzara mi rostro demacrado… frente a mí… estaba Nico-chan con un rostro igual al mío… ella… se había dado vuelta para encararme…

-Nico-chan…-

-Maki-chan… ¿Cuánto daño debemos hacernos?...-

-yo… soy la única que ha hecho daño aquí… no tienes por qué cargar con eso…-le dije mientras trataba de limpiar mis ojos

-Auch…-escuche un quejido- co… compórtate…- moví mi vista a ella quien… por alguna cósmica razón… sonreía… sonreía de una forma tan tierna… cálida… fraternal…-supongo que… también estas alterada con esto…- la miré con duda pues no comprendía sus palabras.

-yo…-

-tú no idiota…- me interrumpió- ella…- movió su mano a su vientre… yo hice lo mismo pero con mi mirada, posicionándola en esa área, llevándome una gran sorpresa, el movimiento era tal que lograba percibirse por sobre su ropa…- hoy estas muy inquieta- la escuche hablar… un momento…

-¿inquieta?- le pregunté

-es niña…- al escucharla lleve mis manos a mi boca tapando un sonoro grito que seguro estaba por dar, soltando el anillo que sostenía en mi mano- es una niña muy sana… ¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto sacándome de mi ensañamiento… supongo que… es hora…

Moví mis manos por el suelo encontrando el objeto, me acerqué a ella, cerré mis ojos… hice mi orgullo a un lado y deje que por primera vez… mi corazón hablara…

-Nico-chan… yo… desde el momento en el que te perdí luché por conseguir tu perdón…- le dije

-Maki-chan…-

-por favor… déjame terminar…- ella solo asintió- desde ese día esa idea se volvió mi religión, mi propósito, mi todo, el salir de terapia con un completo control de mi misma y postrarme a tus pies implorando tu perdón… con la esperanza de que volvieras a mí…- trague pesado pues tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta…-estaba muy equivocada…- la observe y noté como su rostro mostraba sorpresa- no era tu perdón lo que debía conseguir, no puedo seguir jugando una partida ya guardada… debo… empezar una nueva…-alcé mi vista al techo…- Nico-chan, sé que te lastimé, sé que te he hecho mucho daño, y sé muy bien que no merezco tu perdón… pero… eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo…- hice un intento por tomar su mano… intento que afortunadamente fue exitoso, ella me miraba con sus ojos bien abierto… y su mirada expectante…

-Me di cuenta de que en realidad… no quería tu perdón… pues tenerlo… sería una vitoria vacía si tu no estabas a mi lado… por eso… no quiero que me perdones… no quiero que perdones mi error, mi falta, mi estupidez, quiero cargar con eso por siempre como un recordatorio de la Maki que un día fui…- ella apretaba su mano con la mía conforme hablaba…

-entonces…-ella me miró con duda…-¿Qué quieres?... ¿Por qué tanto… show?...-

-porque… porque yo… Nishikino Maki… quiero empezar de nuevo… sé que suena estúpido y también sé que es estúpido… pero… quiero intentarlo… Nico-chan… yo… quiero intentar… hacer una nueva vida… contigo, con ella- señalé con mi vista su vientre…- pero no lo lograré si tú no me lo permites… Nico-chan… a este punto… entenderé sino quieres hacerlo… comprendo que no quieras saber nada de mí o mi familia… así que… si tú no me aceptas… yo… te dejaré de molestar…- lo había dicho… había dicho lo que pensaba, lo que deseaba… tomé su mano y le coloqué el anillo-Nico-chan, con este anillo… me declaré la primera vez y con este anillo, lo hare de nuevo, Nico-chan yo… te am…-

*tock tock*

-Nico-chan… ¿estás en casa?- del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba la molesta voz del imbécil… provocando que Nico-chan me soltara…

-yo… debo ir…-

-entiendo…- me puse de pie y la ayude a levantarse, ella por su parte camino hacia la puerta y abrió.

-hola Yamato…- ni bien termino de abrir la puerta cuando el tipo ese ya la había hecho a un lado y entraba al departamento.

-uff… hace un frio infernal allá…- le me vio- afuera…-se giró a ver a Nico-chan…- ¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó… ¿molesto?...

-ella es…- Nico-chan guardo silencio…- ahora que recuerdo… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Yamato-

-que… yo… bueno… si pero… te digo que me preocupo por ti y por- él estaba a punto de sacar el tema del bebé de nuevo… cosa que no iba a permitir…

-soy su novia- le dije tajante, me acerque a ella y la tomé… intenté tomarla por la cintura… mejor dicho me coloqué atrás de ella y la medio abracé por la cintura…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!- el tipo grito expectante…- ¡eso es imposible es antinatural!, ¡las dos son mujeres!-

-y ¿Qué con eso?- le atacó Nico-chan… a lo que el rostro del tipo ensombreció…

-así que… por ella es que me has rechazado tanto…- sonrió de forma tenebrosa…- bien… solo no vengas a mi cuando esta lesbiana no te de lo que yo sí puedo darte…- el animal ese salió del departamento azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Nosotras nos quedamos quietas un momento… respirando pesado por lo que acababa de pasar…- supongo que… deberé hacer mis compras en otra tienda…- rompió el silencio Nico-chan…

-supongo que sí- afirme su sentencia.

-sabes…- me dijo con una voz nerviosa…-ya me puedes soltar- me dijo provocando otro sonrojo en mí, intenté soltarla pero mis manos no respondía… hacía tanto que no sentía su calor que mi cuerpo se negaba a alejarse…-¿Maki-chan?-

Lentamente comencé a mover mi rostro por su cabeza la cual por la diferencia de alturas me permitía olfatear su esencia… era tan… abrumadora…-Nico-chan…- lentamente comencé a mover mis manos por su vientre, dando pequeñas caricias a este…

-Ma… Maki-chan… ¿Qué haces?... yo… aún no he aceptado tu pro… propuesta…-sus palabras eran nulas pues mi cuerpo ya se había llenado de su calor… y quería más… de forma más lenta moví una de mis manos a su rostro y lo giré hacia mí…

Nuestras miradas se encontraban de una forma diferente… por primera vez no veía miedo u odio en sus ojos… sino… nerviosismo… inquietud… y estoy segura que ella veía lo mismo en mis ojos…

-Nico-chan- me atreví a hablar- podrán pasar días, meses, años pero… yo… siempre me esforzaré por ser mejor para ti… porque yo…- tragué pesado…- te amo…- fue lo último que dije antes de acortar la distancia entre ambas… por primera vez… después de 7 largos meses… volvía a sentir sus labios… sus suaves labios que… no reaccionaban ante mí… esto estaba mal…

Rápidamente me separé de sus labios y la mire asustada y respirando agitadamente…- Nico-chan yo… no debí… yo…-

-te dejaste llevar…- me dijo con tono serio…- igual que ese día… no has cambiado en nada…-yo solo agache la mirada… y lentamente traté de alejar mis manos de ella… pero algo ocurrió algo… completamente sorpresivo… sus manos se aferraron a las mías sosteniéndolas sobre su vientre-sigues siendo la misma tomate tsundere idiota… la misma niña caprichosa, la misma impulsiva pervertida… la misma Maki-chan a la que prometí cuidar el día en que comenzamos a salir…-

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo al igual que el mío…- Nico-chan…-

-Aun no sé… si darte la oportunidad que me pides…- me dijo…- pero… te daré el beneficio de la duda… solo… no me mientas ahora sí… por favor…-el agarre de sus manos sobre las mías se afirmó, su rostro giró en mi dirección, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente tanto que estaba segura que se saldría de mi cuerpo…

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando… mi respiración se golpeaba bruscamente con la suya… la distancia cada vez era menos… noté sus ojos cerrarse lentamente… al mismo tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo… el tiempo parecía eterno, la espera infinita… pero todo termino al sentir… sus labios rozando los míos… el dulce sabor de su boca llenaba la mía al mismo tiempo que la electricidad del contacto viajaba por mi cuerpo, apretaba mi mente, exprimía mis pulmones y estrujaba mi corazón…

Esa noche nuestros corazones se hablaron a través de nuestros cuerpos… expresándose la necesidad que teníamos por la otra… esa noche… el profundo amor que nos teníamos salió a flote, se liberó de la prisión donde lo manteníamos encerrado, una prisión hecha de barrotes de desconfianza, miedo, errores y sobre todo… tristeza…

.

.

.

-Ma… Maki-chan… yo… ¿esto es seguro?...- preguntaba Nico-chan debajo de mí…

-yo… no te preocupes… no lo meteré…-

-¿entonces?…- me acerque a ella lo más que pude y la besé…

-tranquila…- seguí besando sus labios unas veces más, después con el mismo juego de besos recorrí sus mejillas, su cuello, su clavícula, para culminar en sus algo grandes pechos…

Haciendo círculos con mi nariz rocé aquel erecto pezón, embriagándome de sus suavidad y su aroma, deposité tiernos besos sobre ellos, mismo que gracias a la sensibilidad el embarazo provocaron que ella arqueara la espalda-Maki-chan… siento… algo… algo raro en mi pecho…- Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que mis labios hacían prisionero a su pezón, aplicando ligeras succiones a este

-mmmm… ¡naaaahhhh!- no paso mucho tiempo para que en mi boca se sintiera un extraño sabor, lentamente me separé de sus pechos viendo como pequeñas gotas de un líquido salían de estos…

-mejor los dejo así… sino… alguien se quedará sin comer…- le dije en tono burlo a lo que ella infló sus mejillas

-¡Maki-chan tonta!... mmmm…- la silencié con un beso para después posarme entre sus piernas…

-¿estas listas?- ella no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y volteó su vista a otro lado- no lo meteré te lo prometo…-ella volvió a asentir

Tome mi erecto miembro con una de mis manos y lentamente comencé a introducirlo en su entrada pero de tal forma que en lugar de entrar… se desviara un poco hacia arriba, provocando un roce entre la punta de mi miembro y si clítoris…

-¡KYAAAAAAHHHH!- la sentir tal contacto del interior de Nico-chan rápidamente salieron fluidos en señal de que había llegado al clímax…

-sin duda el embarazo te tiene muy sensible…- le dije mientas juntaba sus piernas en un solo lado

-es… es tu culpa… ¡IdiotaaaaaaAAHHHH!- sin previo aviso introduje mi miembro entre sus piernas provocando un roce entre mi miembro y su clítoris otra vez…

-Nico-chan…- le decía jadeante…

-Maki-chan…- me respondía de la misma forma…

-Te amo- dijimos al unísono… acción que provoco una risa en ambas…

-¿lista para continuar?- le pregunté…- tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar…-

.

.

.

La tenue luz del sol filtrándose por entre las cortinas tocaba mi rostro, que me incitaba a abrir mis ojos… tan tenue… tan cálido… tan… irresistible… traté de girarme un poco en aquella cama para eludir aquella luz, pero… unos brazos ligueramente agarrados a mi cintura y enorme peso adicional me lo impidieron…

-mmmm… no te muevas tanto…- me decía aquella chica con su dulce voz somnolienta…- quiero seguir durmiendo Maki-chan…- sentí como su rostro rosaba a mi espalda, sin abrir mis ojos sonreí… por un momento así… podría soportar cualquier molesta luz… cualquier golpe… cualquier dolor…

-de acuerdo…- le dije con voz suave…- sigue durmiendo… Nico-chan…-

-sabes… ahora que lo recuerdo…- se quedó callada un momento…- aun no te he aceptado de vuelta…- me dijo provocando una repentina preocupación…

-eso… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta entonces?- me giré para verla y ella me beso rápidamente en los labios…

-esfuérzate… genio- dicho eso se acurrucó más en mi pecho desnudo y siguió durmiendo… yo solo la abrace… las abracé… y comencé a llorar…

-gracias… Nico-chan…-

.

.

.

.

 **Esa misma noche…**

 **-¡** Voy!- Eran quizá las 3 de la mañana y algún pelele estaba tocando el timbre de mi casa como desesperado

*timbre**timbre*

-ya oí, ya oí, tienes suerte de que esté jugando "The last of us" y no esté dormida- caminé por el pasillo de mi casa hasta la puerta…

*timbre*timbre*

-con un carajo- abrí la puerta totalmente molesta- ¿quién diablos eres? Y ¿Qué diablos quieres?- le grité a la persona al otro lado de la puerta, quien sorpresivamente se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome fuertemente y tirándome al suelo

-¡ANJU!- esa voz… a pesar de sonar lloros…

-¿Umi?- la separé de mi… notando a una demacrada y llena de lágrimas Umi- mi vida pero ¿qué te paso?- le pregunté asustada.

-¡Anju ayúdame!... me… me…- del miedo casi no podía hablar…

-te ¿Qué?, habla cariño me tienes asustada-

-¡ME VIOLARON!-

* * *

 **Bueeeennnooooo...**

 **hasta aquí el cap, espero les haya agradado y quiero una vez mas agradecer a todos por su apoyo y constancia siguiendo este retorcido fic :3 me alegra ver la respuesta por parte de ustedes y ver en sus comentarios que de verdad les provocan emociones :3 eso me alegra mucho**

 **bueno bueno sin mas...**

 **me despido por ahora, agradeciéndoles una vez mas por sus follows, fav, reviews y por sobre todo, su apoyo:3**

 **nos vemos en el nuevo episodio**

 **bye bye ^^**


	6. Aquí comienza todo

Hi Hi!

Queridos lectores, he vuelto... sobreviví a las fiestas... con algunos kilos de mas... pero con vida xD

espero se la hayan pasado bien, con sus seres queridos y todo eso :3

de todo corazón les mando un abrazo y mis mejores deseos y sobre todo un enorme agradecimiento por su apoyo.

Sin mas... aquí el cap de esta semana :3

PD: Love Live! no me pertenece... :(

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Aquí comienza todo ~~~~~~**

 **Anju POV**

-vamos… no muevas ni un musculo…- mis manos temblaban, el sudor por mi frente escurría, era frío, pero lo debía soportar, el ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte…- está cerca…- logré ver mi objetivo- vamos… acércate un poco más maldito…- el mencionado estaba muy cerca, solo unos segundos más… y…

*timbre**timbre*

El sonido del timbre siendo tocado con desesperación me desconcentró provocando que moviera el joystick y Joel se levantara, siendo detectado por un chasqueador, quien rápidamente lo tomó y mordió el cuello arrancándole la garganta en otras palabras… la muerte, es decir… fracasé la misión y debía empezar de nuevo…- ¡MALDITA SEA!- grite con molestia

*timbre**timbre*

 **-¡** Voy!- Eran quizá las 3 de la mañana y algún pelele estaba tocando el timbre de mi casa como desesperado

*timbre**timbre*

-ya oí, ya oí, tienes suerte de que esté jugando "The last of us" y no esté dormida- caminé por el pasillo de mi casa hasta la puerta…

*timbre*timbre*

-con un carajo- abrí la puerta totalmente molesta- ¿quién diablos eres? Y ¿Qué diablos quieres?- le grité a la persona al otro lado de la puerta, quien sorpresivamente se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome fuertemente y tirándome al suelo

-¡ANJU!- esa voz… a pesar de sonar lloros…

-¿Umi?- la separé de mi… notando a una demacrada y llena de lágrimas Umi- mi vida pero ¿qué te paso?- le pregunté asustada.

-¡Anju ayúdame!... me… me…- del miedo casi no podía hablar…

-te ¿Qué?, habla cariño me tienes asustada-

-¡ME VIOLARON!-

-¡¿te quééééé?!- le grité con sorpresa mientras la empujaba para ponerme de pie.

Ella se quedó en el suelo cubriendo su cara con sus manos, soltando pesados sollozos de dolor y tristeza, en verdad… una escena desgarradora- eres la cuarta persona que veo llorar así- le dije mientras le extendía la mano- te invitaría a entrar pero… ya estas adentro, así que sígueme-

Umi no dijo nada, simplemente tomó mi mano, se puso de pie y avanzo hasta un sofá que tenía cerca, mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

-espérame aquí cariño, ¿está bien?-ella asintió mientras se sentaba en el sofá, por mi parte me fui a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua y algunas toallitas húmedas para que limpiara su rostro -¿Qué diablos hago?- suspire mientras tomaba también unas pastillas de paracetamol, a pasos lentos volví a la sala encontrándome con una Umi completamente devastada y acostada en mi sofá.

Caminé hasta su lado, coloqué el agua, las toallas y las pastillas en una mesa de centro y me senté en el brazo del sofá, acariciando lentamente la cabeza de la chica peli-azul, dando lugar a un silencio abrumador…

-¿por qué nos pasa esto Anju?- me preguntó.

-¿a qué te refieres?...- le respondí- ¿a las violaciones?...- no respondió- bueno me imagino que cuando existe una tensión sexual reprimida…-

-me refiero a todo…-

-yo… no te entiendo Umi…- en verdad… no entendía…

-yo… desde niña… supe que… mi vida no sería normal, por… por mi condición- comenzó a explicar, al igual que lloraba de nuevo- pero… a pesar de eso… me esforzaba por vivir lo más normal posible… estudiaba arduo… hacia deporte… mis notas eran las mejores… vivía según las tradiciones…-

-Umi…-

-¿por qué Anju?... ¿Por qué la vida nos escupe en la cara?...- yo tragué pesado al escuchar eso ultimo… la vida… nos escupe en la cara… cerré mis ojos un momento, sabía que debía decir algo, pero nada venía a mi mente hasta que me pregunte… ¿Qué haría Hanayo en un momento así?... ella es muy lista, perspicaz, atenta, tierna, elocuente, y siempre sabe que decir… respiré profundo rogando por no decir algo estúpido… abrí mi mente, mi corazón… y deje que las palabras fluyeran…

-porque damos asco-… ¡MIERDA!...

-tienes razón…- ¿eh?...- damos asco… somos unos fenómenos que solo dañamos a las personas…- ella volvió a encerrar su cara en sus manos y yo volví a escuchar sus sonoros sollozos de pesar…

-Bien hecho Anju…- dije para mí misma… quizá… lo mejor era llamar a Hanayo… así que me puse de pie y traté de caminar pero fui detenida… por una suave y fría mano…

-no te vayas… por favor… no me dejes sola… no ahora…-un sudor frío recorrió mi rostro… deslizándose por mi cuello… esas palabras… no otra vez… cerré los ojos y suspire pesado, me gire a verla…

-seguro Umi-chan, estaré aquí… me quedaré contigo…- por alguna extraña razón sentía que… estaba mintiendo…

Le indiqué que se sentara un momento mientras yo me acomodaba a su lado, para después ella recostar su cabeza en mi regazo…- gracias… Anju…- continué acariciando su cabeza hasta que ella quedo dormida, yo traté de levantarme e ir por unas mantas, pero Umi estaba muy sujeta a mí

-¿cómo diablos no tengo la consola en la sala?… supongo que deberé dormir…- con eso en mente... esa noche fui derrotada por un chasqueador, el sueño, los recuerdos… y el calor de una destrozada Umi…

 **Fin Anju POV**

 **Umi POV**

Escuchaba a lo lejos el cantar de las aves… el sonido de los autos también, el ruido de un fuerte batir… ¿una licuadora?... tanto era el ruido que lentamente abrí mis ojos… notando que… ya no estaba en casa…

Observé todo a mi alrededor era… diferente, había una mesa de centro muy cerca de mí, con un florero no muy grande, en la misma mesa, reposaban una caja de toallitas húmedas, un vaso con agua y unas pastillas, con pesadez froté mis ojos, me giré un poco y posé mi vista en el techo, este estaba decorado por un mural de ángeles- tétrico…- fue mi expresión al ver aquellas imágenes.

-gracias por el comentario, eso me reconforta bastante- esa voz… trate de levantarme para ver a la dueña de esas palabras, pero mi cuerpo me cobro factura, mandándome un enorme dolor por todo mi cuerpo, mismo que me obligó a recostarme otra vez…- ¡NO HAGAS ESO!...- escuche el grito y rápidamente unas manos se posaron en mi ayudándome a acomodarme…- no hagas movimientos bruscos cariño…-

-Anju…- susurré su nombre.

-ese es mi nombre y no te lo gastes cielo- ella me recostó, colocó una manta y una compresa en mi frente…

-Anju…- la miré de una forma… diferente… ella ese veía tranquila y preocupada a la vez… yo… estaba en deuda con ella ahora…

-sabes…- me saco de mis pensamientos.- anoche llegaste muy mal, no te obligaré a que me cuentes que pasó, de todas maneras Hanayo es nuestra terapeuta, será mejor que lo hagas con ella- ella se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mis mejillas con su mano, su… suave mano….- pero… si quisieras hablar, supongo que… soy la mejor opción justo ahora…- se giró a verme y me sonrió… una sonrisa que… de alguna forma me tranquilizó…

Cerré mis ojos un momento- Anju… gracias…- de golpe dejé de sentir el calor de su mano sobre mi mejilla y el peso extra en aquel sofá, razón por la cual abrí mis ojos rápidamente, notando que ella se iba.

-tranquila, solo iré por el desayuno- ella desapareció de mi vista, yo volví mi mirada al mural del techo… esos ángeles, eran 5 en total, pero de cierta forma me parecía… familiares…

-somos nosotras- de nuevo Anju me sorprendía- bueno… ellas en realidad- se volvió a sentar junto a mí, pero esta vez me ayudo a sentarme, tomo un plato con algo que parecía sopa, tomo una cucharada, la soplo y la dirigió a mi boca- anda come, necesitas recuperar tus energías- yo… completamente sonrojada… acepte su acción…- vaya… me sorprende que no estés desmayada diciendo que esto es vergonzoso…- ella me sonrió y yo simplemente agache la mirada- supongo que anoche perdiste algo más que la inocencia…- se burló de mí…-yo… lo siento… no debí decir eso…-

-descuida…- le respondí…- está bien… me lo merezco…- ella tomó otra cucharada de sopa y me la dio, debo admitirlo… Anju tenía mano para la cocina… la sopa era deliciosa

-Umi…-

-Anoche… ocurrió algo que jamás me imaginé…- la interrumpí

-¿segura que lo quieres hablar conmigo?- me dio otra cucharada de sopa, yo solo asentí pues tenía la boca llena- de acuerdo… te escucho…- dejó el plato de lado y fijo su vista en mí…

-bueno…-

 _ **Flashback**_

Llegue al complejo donde estaba mi "casa"… vi el ascensor, estaba cansada así que decidí usarlo- ya quiero acostarme a dormir… estoy muerta- hablaba para mí misma.

El ascensor se detuvo, salí y me dirigí a mi departamento, abrí y cuando me dispuse a entrar sentí como unas manos me empujan dentro de mi hogar haciéndome caer al suelo…- ¡AAAARRRGGG! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- rápidamente giré a ver a mi agresor y ponerme en guardia, pero me fue imposible levantarme… pues un pie se había puesto sobre mi pecho, pisándome con mucha fuerza…

-¿Quién… eres?...- estaba oscuro no veía nada… prontamente el miedo se apodero de mí… acaso… me van a… no… La luz se encendió de golpe… dejándome ciega por unos segundos… tallé mis ojos para recuperar la visión… cuando todo estaba claro… pude ver a mi agresor…-imposible…-

Frente a mí, pisándome… estaba… la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida… llevaba unas calcetas negras largas, una falda corta que… por la posición en la que estaba me dejaba ver su ropa interior rosada… su cabello suelto… su mirada… fría…- no puede ser…- dije atónita…

-al fin te encuentro… Umi-chan…-

-Kotori… ¿qué… significa esto?- le dije con voz protestante

-sí que eres difícil de encontrar U-mi-chan…- cierto…

-¿Cómo te enteraste que estoy aquí?- le pregunte y sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho, ella había recargado su peso en el pie que tenia sobre mí- ¡AAARRRRGGGG! ¡ME LASTIMAS!- le grité.

-duele… verdad… que te lastimen…- ella se había inclinado un poco, viéndome directamente, yo por mi parte cerré los ojos ante el dolor

-aarggg… Koto…ri… ¡basta!- le suplicaba, pues ahora había movido su pie muy cerca de mi garganta provocándome pesar al respirar, dejándome sin aliento…

-¿uh?... ¿tan pronto empiezas a suplicar?... que extraño… haces que recuerde algo…- ella se puso su dedo en su mentón y cruzo los brazos…- ¡AH YA SÉ!... me hace recordar cuando yo supliqué para que pararas…- ella… vino a vengarse… mis ojos se abrieron de una forma que jamás había imaginado… ella… yo… la descompuse…

Ella dio un último y fuerte pisotón muy cerca de mi cuello, provocando que llevara mis manos a este y comenzara a toser, pero esta acción tardo muy poco, pues de forma extraña sentí un frio en mis muñecas, abrí mis ojos rápidamente notando como en una de ellas había una esposa

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!-grité con el poco aliento que tenía

-¿te asusté Umi-chan?- ella rápidamente se sentó sobre con sus piernas en mis costados.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME!- gritaba y forcejeaba con ella, pero por la posición era imposible, sin mencionar que… de algún modo… mi fuerza se estaba yendo…

-tranquila Umi-chan-ella por la fuerza tomó mi otra mano y la esposó también, cuando lo logró trato de levantarse de mí, pero yo al estar moviéndome, con mi cadera golpee su pierna al levantarse provocando que cayera sobre mí completamente, quedando sus pechos sobre mi cara… asfixiándome otra vez… pero una forma diferente…-oh… Umi-chan… que atrevida…-

Ella se levantó y se sentó otra vez sobre mí pero esta vez dándome la espalda…

-cuando abajo estas, tan abajo estas, que no ves salida del lugar…- ella había comenzado a cantar mientras tomaba mis piernas, yo trataba de moverlas, pero ella me tenía sometida….

-no debes moverte de donde estas…- Tomó una de mis piernas y la esposo

\- y como Peter panda haz *aplauso*- tomo mi otra pierna y la esposo, dejándome así inmóvil…

-como el canguro 3 saltos das- ella se paró y camino hasta mi cabeza, me tomo de las esposas de las manos y con mucha fuerza me arrastró dentro, después de eso se volvió y cerró la puerta.

-dos a un lado como un cangrejo- ella se fue, lo supe pues su voz se comenzó a alejar, yo aproveche para intentar ponerme de pie, pero cuando lo estaba por lograr ella me volvió a tirar al suelo y me comenzó a arrastrar otra vez.

-Kotori… por favor…- comenzaba a suplicarle para que me dejara, pero ella me arrastraba más rápido… ¿de dónde saco tanta fuerza?...

-oh, vamos Umi-chan no voy a hacerte sufrir… mucho…- ella se detuvo y me sonrió- solo quiero comprobar algo- llegadas a este punto me di cuenta que cualquier forcejeo sería inútil, y lo mejor sería ahorrarme las energías para el momento preciso en el que pudiera escapar.

-¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?- le dije tratando de sonar tranquila, se podría decir que… conocía un poco a Kotori… y ella no me haría daño… ¿o sí?...

-vaya… sí que eres impaciente Umi-chan- miré a mi alrededor reconociendo el lugar donde me arrastraba, era mi habitación…- listo llegamos – dijo soltándome de los brazos provocando que cayera al suelo, llevándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡ouch!- cerré mis ojos ante el dolor, pero los abrí de inmediato al sentir un peso extra sobre mí- qué… qué… qué… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- le grité a Kotori al verla sentada sobre mi pelvis con sus piernas separadas a mis costados

-¿qué?... ¿no puedo?- me dijo con un tono… burlón mientras comenzaba a mover su cadera de atrás hacia adelante causando una total fricción en mi miembro…

-de… de… para… por favor…- le dije jadeante…

-vaya… así que… esto…- ella se recostó sobre mí, mi cuerpo temblaba… mi labio temblaba… mi cuerpo sudaba frío…- te…excita…- susurró en mi oído

-¡UUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-grité y de inmediatamente comencé a retorcerme en el suelo… mala idea pues mi miembro comenzó a rozar su intimidad, cosa que al sentir provoco que mi cuerpo se electrificara…- no… no… no… ¡déjame!-

-¿eh?, pero…- se volvió a sentar en mi pelvis, poniendo una adorable pose de pensar…- cuando te dije que te detuvieras no lo hiciste… ¿pensé que te gustaba?- sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada, un gancho al hígado… ella quería vengarse… ojo por ojo supongo… razón por la cual la miré… con miedo…

-yo… Kotori…- traté de sonar tranquila pero me era casi imposible…- por favor… se que… lo que te hice no tiene perdón… pero… vengarte no es la rammmmmm- fui silenciada repentina y bruscamente por sus suaves labios… sus labios dulces, húmedos… el beso fue lento… pausado… ella trataba de poner el ritmo, pero yo estaba petrificada, sentí su lengua lamer mi labio inferior, pero… yo no hacia reacción alguna.

-vaya…- ella se separó jadeante de aquel rose de labios…-si se sintió diferente…-

-a… a… ¿a qué te refieres?...- le pregunte igual de jadeante…

-yo no busco venganza Umi-chan-

-a… ¿no?... entonces… dime… ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-quiero descubrir algo…- ella recargo sus manos sobre mis rodillas y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, comenzando un fuerte roce entre nuestras intimidades… el cual acompaño con gemidos…

-Kotori… qué… Ahh…. ¿Qué haces?- pregunté pero ella en respuesta solo daba gemidos… yo… no quería esto… no así…

-Ahhh… ahhhh… Umi… Umi-chan…- moví mi cabeza a un lado pero ella me tomo del rostro y me obligó a verla…-mírame Umi-chan… ¡MIRA EN LO QUE ME HAZ CONVERTIDO!- yo estaba asustada… al ver esa expresión en ella… una expresión de lujuria… de lascivia… se veía tan… sexy…

Ella me soltó el rostro y de inmediato se despojó de su blusa, quedando en sujetador, tomo su falda y la subió a la altura de sus hermosos pechos dejando a relucir sus bragas rosas de moñitos… las cuales ya se notaban completamente húmedas…

El movimiento era mas intenso, mi mente se ponía en blanco… yo… no podía hacer nada… estaba a su merced…- ¡UMI, UMI! ¡MÁS, MÁS! ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!- de pronto sentí como mi ropa se humedecía en gran cantidad, observé un poco, simplemente notando como la intimidad de Kotori escurría…

-ya… ya… ¿ya tuviste suficiente?- le pregunté, y ella solo sonrió…

-bromeas… aún no hemos hecho nada…- sus palabras me asustaron más de lo que ya estaba, pero sus acciones lo hicieron aun mas.

Ella desabrocho mi pantalón y lo bajo hasta mis rodillas junto con mi ropa interior dejando mi miembro expuesto, yo traté de luchar pero era… imposible estando esposada…- vaya…. Umi-chan… está… es mas grande que el de Kenta-kun…- escuchar eso proviniendo de sus labios me hizo ver la realidad…

-tú… él… ¿lo hicieron?...- pregunta tonta…

-claro…- me dijo sin tapujos mientras desabrochaba su sostén dejando caer sus deliciosos pechos- pero… es por eso que he venido…- se levantó de mi entrepierna y se colocó… "en cuatro" sobre mí y a gatas avanzó hasta que sus pechos quedaron sobre mi rostro con sus rozados pezones rosando mis mejillas…

-koto… Kotori…- le dije completamente sonrojada…

-um… ¿no quieres?...- yo negué con la cabeza…- oh… vamos… ella tomo uno con su mano y lo empezó a dirigir a mi boca, la cual yo apreté- vamos… ¿bebé no quiere comer?- me decía burlándose de mí… ella jugaba conmigo… y yo… debía resistir… no debía caer en su juego-¡oh vamos! ¿Te harás del rogar ahora?- ella se sentó sobre mi otra vez…

-no caere en tu juego Kotori, resistereshhh…- ella había apretado mis mejillas mientras hablaba obligándome a tener la boca abierta… diablos…

-¡te tengo!- dijo con una sonrisa de vitoria solo para ponerse en su antigua posición y sin mas meter uno de sus pezones a mi boca- ¡KYAAAAAAAA!... tu boca es tan húmeda Umi-chan…-

-mmmhh-me quejaba al momento en el que ella acomodó sus manos tras mi cabeza atrayéndome mas a sus pechos… podía sentir lo agitado de su respiración y los rapidos latidos de su corazón… ¿qué está pasando?...

-¡VAMOS UMI-CHAN NO SEAS TIMIDA!- me regañaba…- ¡NO ACTUES COMO SINO SUPIERAS HACERLO!- usando más fuerza de la que me había imaginado ella me jalo y se movió de tal forma que yo que quedara sentada de frente con ella en mi regazo.

Arqueó la espalda pegándome más a su pecho, era tanta la presión que llegue a pensar que me quería unir a ella… pero de pronto deje de sentir aquella presión y noté que aflojaba su agarre, liberándome de sus pechos…- ¡UMI-CHAN MALA!- me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos e inflaba las mejillas…- no eres justa…-

-yo… Kotori…- le hable completamente sonrojada y agitada…- esto está mal, ¡TÚ NO ERES ASÍ!- gracias a los dioses se había detenido…

-¡YA LO SE NO SOY TAN TONTA!- me gritó para después agachar la mirada…- dije que estaba aquí para comprobar algo…- dijo en voz baja…

-Kotori… por favor… libérame… y… y… olvidaremos que esto pasó…- le propuse

-¡NO!- alzó el rostro y me miró fijamente…- no cuando te tengo donde quería…- me dio un fuerte empujón tirándome al suelo, para después colocar sus manos sobre mi pecho…- te voy a hacer mia Sonoda Umi…-

-¡BASTA KOTORI BASTA POR FAVOR!- le suplicaba pero ella me ignoro completamente, comenzando a frotar su intimidad con mi miembro desnudo…-¡BASTA KOTORI ESCUCHAME!- el movimiento se hacia mas intenso, frenético, fuerte… podía sentir su humedad directamente a travez de su ropa interior misma… seguro mi miembro ayudo a humedecer…-¡KOTORI…!- hablaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, mi corazón latia con fuerza… y aunque no quería admitirlo… se sentía bien…-¡BASTA!...

-me pides que me detenga…- ella seguía moviéndose…-ahhh… ahhh… pero…-suspiró…- estas mas dura que antes…-

-¡NO ES VERDAD!.. AAAAHHHH…-

-vamos Umi-chan…- ella frenó el movimiento de golpe y se puso de rodillas, permitiendo que mi erecto miembro se levantara aun mas quedando literalmete apuntando a su entrada…- lo ves… él sabe lo que quieres…-

-yo… no… deja de… decir eso… por… por favor…- sin controlarlo lagrímas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos… -Basta… te lo suplico… mo… mo…- en verdad… no quería decir eso pero… estaba aterrada, asustada, excitada… era un cúmulo de sensaciones…- tú no eres un monstruo… como yo…- le dije y su expresión cambio a una mas… triste…

-tiene razón Umi-chan…- se acercó y junto su frente con la mia…- yo no soy un monstruo como tú…- su voz sonaba tranquila… tanto que por un momento me alivié…- pero quizá quiero serlo…- su frase me dejo completamente sorprendida, tanto que no noté el momento en el que volvió a su antigua posición y tomando mi miembro lo comenzo a introducir en su intimidad…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!- grite sin pensarlo al sentir la presión de las paredes internas de Kotori alrededor de mi miembro…- ¡No… no… no…!-

-Umi-chan… ahh… ahhh… es…. Aaahhhhh….- comenzo a moverse alternando los movimientos de arriba a abajo y de atrás hacia adelante, moviendo su cadera en círculos, arqueando su espalda…- se siente…. Tan… ¡AAAAHHHHH!... mi mente… se pone en blanco… ¡KYAAAAAA!... voy… ¡voy a enloquecer Umi-chan!-

Su voz resonaba en la habitación llenándola de frases lacivas… llenas de lujuria y deseo… mi fuerza de luchar se perdió tras la tercer corrida en su interior… mi miembro quedo amoldado a su forma… esa noche… ella me uso como quizo… tantas veces lo hiso que yo… termine por perder el conocimiento…

 _ **Fin Flashback Umi**_

-Vaya…-

-despues de eso… desperté en la madrugada, quizá a las 2 o 1, y usando mi poca fuerza me arrastre hasta su bolso y… en realidad… fue horrible… hice cosas que no pensé que podría para alcanzar las llaves de las esposas y liberarme…-

-si que te dieron duro cariño…-

-al final, como… cargo la misma ropa que use en la prueba de Tsubasa… encontré la tarjeta que me diste y… escape de casa para venir a aquí…- mi voz se comenzó a entrecortar amenzando con llorar otra vez… pero lo inesperado ocurrió… unos brazos me apretaba fuertemente…-¿Anju?-

-puedes llorar si quieres… yo estaré contigo…- su voz era tan calida que termine por corresponder el abrazo y llorar… llorar en su hombro…

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Anju POV**

Una vez que Umi se tranquilizó y comió bien, procedí a preguntarle ciertas cosas- y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-a ¿qué te refieres?- me dijo

-pues tú sabes… ella… abusó de ti y bueno… de antemano… no puedes denunciarla, digo… teóricamente tú estas es prisión…- le dije y ella agacho la mirada…

-tienes razón… al final de cuentas… estoy amarrada de manos…- puso una cara triste… cosa que me partió el alma… ¿por qué?... otra vez ya no…

-¡ANIMO CARIÑO!- le dije- hablaré con Hanayo, ella sabrá que hacer- Umi solamente asintió, y yo me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar mi celular y llamar a Hanayo…

 _-Koizumi Hanayo al habla-_

-hola Hanayo, soy Anju-

- _lo sé, ¿Qué pasa?-_

-bueno… es que… tengo un asuntito y… requiero tu ayuda…-

-claro Anju, pero si puedes ser breve, es que estoy algo ocupada…-

-ok, en menos de 20 palabras… Umi esta en mi casa-

-y ¿cómo eso es un problema?-

-la violaron…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ok… ¿Qué medidas has tomado?-

-bueno… llego anoche, en la madrugada, no le he dado nada, solo… una sopa que hice…-

-¿hablo contigo?-

-sí, bueno… que ella te cuente mejor…-

-ok, vamos… voy para allá…-

-ok, te esperamos aquí-

-una cosa más, de mera casualidad… te mencionó ¿dónde? O si reconoció a su agresor-

-sí, me dijo que fue… Kotori… en su casa…-

-entendido… gracias Anju, nos vemos en unos minutos…-

-gracias Hanayo…-

-y una cosa más… bien hecho…-

Terminé la llamada y volví con Umi quien estaba acostada en el sofá- Hanayo ya viene…- me acerque y senté a su lado acariciando su cabeza…

-gracias Anju… por todo…-

-descuida cariño… solo… descansa… yo… tengo cosas que hacer…- me levante y me gire para irme pero…de nueva cuenta… fui detenida por su mano…

-Anju…- me giré a verla, notando su mirada… un poco mas repuesta…

-dime…-

-yo… tengo una pregunta…- me dijo sonrojada, pero sin soltarme… se veía tan tierna…

-claro… pregunta lo que quieras…- le sonreí

-po… po… ¿por qué me invitaste a tu casa en primer lugar?- cierto… lo había olvidado…

-pues…- miré al techo…- tenia una historia que contarte… pero… dadas las circunstancias la dejaremos para después…- le sonreí de nuevo y sentí como su mano dejaba la mia.

-entendido… de nuevo… gracias Anju…-

sonreí una ultima vez y avance hacia mi habitación… una vez dentro tomé la cámara que me había regalado Hanayo, avance a un espejo y tome una selfie…- click… capturada…- vi mi reflejo una vez más en aquel espejo y lo acaricié…-después de todo… no somos tan diferentes…-

 **Fin Anju POV**

.

.

.

 **Hanayo POV**

-Kayo-chin nya… ¿Qué haremos?- me preguntaba con preocupación Rin-chan

-yo… aun es muy pronto…- le respondí

-lo sé pero… ellos quieren una respuesta nya-

-Y se las daremos… pero no ahora…-

-por cierto… ¿Quién te llamó? Nya-

-¡CIERTO LO HABIA OLVIDADO!- le dije con sorpresa- era Anju, dice que tiene un problema e iré a ayudarla-

-oh… entonces… ¿Qué pasará con el plan? Nya-

-el plan sigue en pie Rin-chan, pero… tendrás que hacerlo sola…-

-cuenta conmigo Kayo-chin nya- me dijo poniendo pose militar…

-bueno… entonces… andando que tengo que ir a otro lado antes de ver a Anju- le dije levantándome del comedor- por cierto… necesito el archivo de Umi-chan, ¿me lo darías?-

-claro que sí nya- ella se fue para luego volver con una carpeta rotulada con el nombre de Umi-chan

-gracias Rin-chan…-

-un placer Kayo-chin- ella se lanzo sobre mí abrazandome y frotando su mejilla con la mia

-ri… ri… Rin-chan…-

-Kayo-chin es muy suavecita nya-dijo eso y se separó de mí…

-yo… no tienes remedio Rin-chan- le sonreí- me… mejor vámonos…-

-seguro nya- ella avanzo a la salida del departamento pero se detuvo de golpe-¡NYA!- exclamó- ¿Qué le respondo al consejo? Nya- me pregunto expectante… a lo que yo solo suspire…

-no les respondas Rin-chan… necesito más tiempo…- ninguna dijo nada más, solo salimos del departamento rumbo al estacionamiento

.

.

.

Nos despedimos después de un rato, Rin-chan se llevó el auto para su misión y yo tome un taxi que me llevara al departamento de Umi-chan, al llegar toqué la puerta siendo recibida por una joven peli-gris que me miraba con el ceño fruncido…

-¿Quién es usted?- me dijo molesta.

-buenos días, soy Koizumi Hanayo, psicóloga y terapeuta-

-¿no es muy joven para ser psicóloga y terapeuta?-

-sí, si lo soy… pero… he venido a hablarle sobre… Sonoda Umi-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

.

.

.

 **Rin POV**

-bueno… ya estoy aquí nya… sola… ¡NO!... tú puedes Rin-nya, por Kayo-chin- me motivaba para entrar en aquel establecimiento… ¿nerviosa?... claro que sí nya, era la primera vez que hacia trabajo de campo sola nya… pero… por Kayo-chin que no fallaría nya, así que armada de valor entré en aquella tienda…

-así es Honochi, si tomamos el presupuesto…-

-ejem…- interrumpía a la chica de cabellera purpura y ¡OH DIOSES SANTISIMOS QUE ENORMES PECHOS!

-emm… señorita mis ojos están aquí arriba…-

-ya lo se nya pero… buff… son enormes… dime… ¿no te duele la espalda? Nya- le pregunté

-sabe… sino fuera porque me parece divertida ya tendría la cara partida a la mitad- me amenazaba cosa que me asusto trayéndome a la tierra de nuevo nya

-¡NO, NO!... yo…-

-¡Nozomi no se trata así a los clientes!- de alguna parte salía una joven de cabellera castaña- bienvenida a Homura, ¿en que le puedo servir?- bien… estaban las dos juntas… es ahora o nunca…

-mi… mi… mi nombre es Rin nya… y… he venido a hablarles sobre Kira Tsubasa y Ayase Romanof Elichika Elizabeth…-

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **Maki POV**

-Y entonces… Umi le tiro una flecha al oso- le contaba sobre la aventura de la prueba de Tsubasa

-vaya… sí que se divierten en la terapia…- me decía Nico-chan sin voltear a verme pues estaba haciendo unos hot-cakes para desayunar.

-así *munch*munch* es- terminaba el ultimo bocado del segundo plato que me había dado Nico-chan, razón por la cual moví mi vista a aquel pequeño cuerpo que se movia en la cocina de un lado a otro dándome la espalda…

-sabes…- me levante de mi asiento y me acerqué a ella lentamente… como una pantera que asecha a su presa

-dime…-para su suerte seguía sin verme

-siempre he amado tu forma de cocinar- le dije mientras seguía avanzando.

-¿con mi forma de cocinar te refieres a cómo cocino a mi sazón?-

Finalmente estaba detrás de ella y sin previo aviso me lance abrazándola desde atrás y susurrando en su oído- a ambas…-

-¡KYAAAAA!- ella intentó girar pero la detuve con un pequeño beso en su cuello-mmm… ma… Maki-chan…-

Con pequeñas caricias comencé a rozar su abultado vientre al mismo tiempo que iba levantando su bata, y besando su cuello…

-Nico-chan…- decía entre besos y ella respondía con pequeños quejidos que escapaban al sentir mis manos sobre su cuerpo

-Ma… Maki-chan… no…- ya había levantado su bata dejando ver su ropa interior blanca de rayitas y su vientre… tocando así parte de su cuerpo desnudo…- para… oh… oh…-

-¿o no podremos detenernos?- le dije al oído y ella giro su rostro… nuestras miradas se encontraron y con ello… nuestros labios se unieron… pero el dulce contacto duro poco pues ella volteó a verme

-tú… no terminaste tu café ¿verdad?...- extendió los brazos y me abrazo por el cuello mientras yo ponía mis manos en su vientre…

-hay mejores cosas para acompañar el desayuno- me lami los labios y lentamente comencé a acercar mi rostro a sus pechos y a levantar mas su bata, revelando mi objetivo, contemple completamente cautivada aquellos puntos rozados sobre sus pechos… tan… deseables…

-¡POR LOS DIOSES MAKI-CHAN MUERO DE FRIO!- me dijo Nico-chan sacándome de mi ensueño

-entonces… buen provecho…- le dije acercándome a sus pezones… pude sentir su cuerpo temblar con el roce de mi aliento… estaba tan cerca… tanto que ya podía saborearlos… cerre mis ojos al sentir la suave piel sobre mi labio inferior… abri mi boca dando paso a aquella erecta y pequeña protuberancia… sentí las manos de Nico-chan aferrarse a mi cuero cabelludo dándome la excitación faltante… estaba tan cerca… cerre mi boca apriosionando aquel delicado pezón… estaba por dar la primera succion cuando… se escuchó un tema conocido… rompiendo por completo el ambiente…

-gravity falls… ¿en serio?- escuche la voz de Nico-chan, yo solo alcé la vista a ella y di una fuerte succion a su pecho- ¡KYAAAAAAA SALVAJE!- me retire de aquel suave lugar llevándome algo de su liquido en mi boca y dejando una gota saliendo de su pezón… tragué el liquido y hablé

-me gusta gravity falls ¿cuál es tu problema?- me dirigí a buscar mi celular que era el origen de aquella melodía.

-nada, nada- ella se limpiaba el pecho- pero… seguro tienes un sueter como el de Mabel- se burlaba de mí.

-y si lo tuviera ¿qué?- tomaba el teléfono en mis manos y contestaba.

-Nishikino Maki- dije

-hola… Maki-chan… soy Hanayo-

-oh… Hola Hanayo- de inmediato Nico-chan se acercó a mí –¿Qué pasa?-

-necesito que vengas a casa de Anju, ¡AHORA!-

-¿eh?, ¿por qué?- pregunte curiosa

-solo hazlo quieres, las demás ya van en camino, igual yo-

-ok, ok, te veo allá- terminé la llamada.

-entonces… ¿te tienes que ir?...- me preguntaba algo triste Nico-chan

-si pero… si quieres… puedo volver… al rato…- me acerqué a ella y la abracé provocando que se sonrojara…

-o… ok… te estaré esperando…- escondió su rostro en mi pecho…

-de acuerdo…- nos despedimos y yo salí rumbo a casa de Anju… ahora… ¿en qué problema se habrá metido?...

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En otra parte de la ciudad(Aeropuerto)…**

 **-** es bueno volver…- respiraba el aroma de Akihabara… mientras contemplaba el cielo

-Erena-sama… el auto la espera- escuchaba la voz de mi mayordomo detrás de mí, me giré y le dediqué una sonrisa…

-andando entonces…-

* * *

 **hasta aquí el cap de la semana :3 espero les haya gustado :3**

 **¿que tal?, ¿les gusto?... otro personaje... ¿que asuntos traerá consigo?...**

 **D:**

 **sin mas... me despido por ahora :3**

 **un abrazo a todos y buen inicio de año**

 **PD: jueguen "the last of us" .**


	7. Lo que está por llegar

Hi Hi queridos lectores!

he vuelto :3 y adivinen ¿qué?, con un nuevo cap, que espero sea de su agrado como al parecer han sido los anteriores :3

espero tengan una excelente semana ;) bueno, sin más... aqui el cap de esta semana...

PD: Love live no me pertenece :(

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Lo que esta por llegar ~~~~~~**

 **Rin POV**

-mi… mi… mi nombre es Rin nya… y… he venido a hablarles sobre Kira Tsubasa y Ayase Romanof Elichika Elizabeth…- le dije a las chicas frente a mí.

-¡OH!, noticias de Tsu-chan- Honoka-nya rápidamente salió del mostrador, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta una mesa, en cuanto a Nozomi-nya… ella se quedó pensativa un rato, para después con resignación seguirnos nya- ¡BIEN! Ahora… cuéntamelo todo Rin-senpai-

-se… se… ¿senpai?- quedé sorprendida al escucharla nya, tanto que pude sentir lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas…

-oh… yo… ¡NO, NO, NO, NO SENPAI NO LLORE POR FAVOR!-Honoka-nya movía las manos rápidamente tratando de tener mi llanto el cual rápidamente si hizo notorio nya- ¡AAHHH NOZOMI AYUDAME!-

-¿por qué?...-

-¡SOLO HAZLO, PARA ESO TE PAGO!-

-aaahhh… bien, bien…- yo seguía metida en mi ensueño… nadie, repito nadie me había llamado senpai nya… eso… me llegó al alma… pero… todo termino cuando sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho nya…

-¡NYAAAAAAAAA!-

-¿dejaras de llorar ahora?-la chica de cabellera púrpura se había colocado en a mis espaldas y ahora me apretaba fuertemente mi pecho nya

-ba… ba… ¡BASTA NYA!- supliqué al sentir la presión sobre mis pechos- por…. ¡POR FAVOR!-

-¿dejaras de llorar?, ¿sí o no?- me apretó más fuerte

-¡KYAAAAAAAA LO HARÉ, LO HARÉ NYA!- después de eso pude sentir como el agarré y la presión eran liberados nya y me soltaban…

-listo…-

-gracias Nozomi-chan, no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo Honoka-nya

-ahora… ¿Qué venía a decirnos Rin-senpai?-

-yo…- respiré profundo- lo siento nya… es solo qué… nadie me había llamado senpai nya… y… me emocioné…-les dije completamente avergonzada nya

-oh… con que eso era…- dijo Honoka-nya- pero es raro digo, eres una profesionista y todo eso-

-s… sí pero… normalmente lo único que la gente dice es algo como "¿no eres muy joven para ser asistente de psicólogo nya?"- dije fingiendo una voz grave- y yo solo respondo sí, si lo soy nya-

-aawww... pobre cosita…- dicho eso Honoka-nya se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome fuertemente nya, el abrazo fue tan cálido nya, que sin darme cuenta ya había comenzado a llorar otra vez… y no solo eso nya… Honoka-nya lloraba conmigo…

-ejem…-escuchamos el carraspeo de Nozomi-nya, ganando nuestra atención-no… quiero… interrumpirlas, pero… ¿no vino a algo más importante?...- menciono Nozomi-nya… provocando que me pusiera a pensar… ¿algo importante?... ¿algo importante?...

-¡AH CASI LO OLVIDO NYA!- dije separándome de golpe de Honoka-nya- vine a hablarle sobre sus chicas nya- dije emocionada viendo las caras de ambas chicas frente a mí nya… pero… algo me causo inquietud, algo que me hizo recordar…

 _Flashback…_

-Rin-chan, es muy importante que te fijes en las expresiones de ambas… el asunto de Nozomi-chan es más delicado que el de Honoka-chan, así que pon mucha atención en eso… ¿entendido?-

-claro que si Kayo-chin nya-

-por suerte las veras en lugares separados así que… no te será problema…-

 _Fin Flashback_

Era cierto… ante la mención de sus chicas nya, pude ver como Honoka-nya se emocionaba pero… Nozomi-nya…

-y… ¿Qué noticias trae Rin-senpai?- preguntaba Honoka-nya

-ah, sí, sobre eso, Kayo-chin- mi vista se centró en Nozomi-nya quien otra vez puso una cara de duda nya- me dijo que les diera esto nya- de una mochila que cargaba, saqué dos CD rotulados con los nombres "Tsu" y "Eli" y se los entregué nya- me dijo que los vieran si querían y que ella pronto las visitaría con buenas nuevas nya- les dije emocionada, reacción que fue contagiada a Honoka-nya pero Nozomi-nya… seguía sería…

-¡YAY, GRACIAS RIN-SENPAI! Lo veré enseguida- dijo Honoka-nya levantándose de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que mi celular sonaba

-permítame nya- le dije a Nozomi-nya quien seguía viendo el CD, razón por la cual me alejé un poco…

-Rin-nya-

-hola… Rin-chan, ¿ya terminaste?-

-ya casi nya, ¿qué pasa Kayo-chin?-

-nada, es solo que necesito que vayas a casa de Anju, te veo allá, ¿ok?-

-seguro nya-

-bueno… cuídate…

-tú también Kayo-chin te quiero…-

-ri… ¡RIN-CHAN!... yo… yo también- terminé la llamada y volví a la mesa donde estaba antes, para despedirme de las chicas e irme nya

-Volví, y con una laptop baby- decía Honoka-nya de forma energética- podremos ver que tiene los CD, espero que sean videos, odio leer- yo solo sonreí al ver su expresión de alegría nya, pero… mi semblante cambió al ver a Nozomi-nya… tan… seria… - yo primero porque es mi laptop- dijo Honoka-nya, a quien interrumpí

-yo… me tengo que retirar nya-

-¿eh?, ¿por qué?- dijo Honoka-nya

-es que… tengo otro paciente que visitar nya- me justifiqué

-bueno… ¡AH!... antes de que te vayas…- Honoka-nya se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y corrió al mostrador, tomo una bolsa, y la llenó de dulces, para finalmente volver con nosotras nya- llévese esto senpai…- me extendió la bolsa- como agradecimiento-

-¿eh?... yo…-

-vamos, me sentiré ofendida sino lo hace, además, acá entre nos… están muy buenos- me sonrió

-yo… supongo que está bien nya- tomé aquella bolsa y me despedí de las chicas nya, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a casa de Anju nya… con una… gran inquietud…- ¿Qué ocultas Nozomi-nya?... será mejor que le cuente a Kayo-chin luego que llegue...-

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **Honoka POV**

-Vaya… esa senpai es increíble, además…- miré a Nozomi-chan quien observaba detenidamente el CD- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías a un conocido en el club con Hanayo-sensei?- le pregunté curiosa y ella separó su vista de su CD

-es por eso Honochi…- ella me observó detenidamente…- yo no tengo a nadie en ese club, y yo… no conozco a ninguna Eli…-

 **Fin Honoka POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

-buenos días, soy Koizumi Hanayo, psicóloga y terapeuta-

-¿no es muy joven para ser psicóloga y terapeuta?-

-sí, si lo soy… pero… he venido a hablarle sobre… Sonoda Umi- la chica de cabellera gris y desarreglada me miraba con duda y… sospecha… podría incluso jurar que con su mirada ya me había fulminado unas… quizá… ¿3 veces? Pero… no debía flanquear, no aquí, no ahora…- así que con permiso- avancé asiéndola a un lado y entrando.

-¡OIGA NO PUEDE ENTRAR ASÍ A UNA CASA QUE NO ES SUYA!- me reclamó, yo giré a verla

-tampoco es suya Minami-san, así que… no tiene por qué tratarme así-

-co… ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?- me pregunto sorprendida.

-¿no lo recuerda?, soy terapeuta, y de Umi-chan, obvio sabría quién es usted- le di la espalda y caminé hasta un sofá, en el cual tome asiento, aun sin voltear a verla, escuché un fuerte portazo.

-¿Qué quiere?- la joven se acercó y se sentó frente a mí.

-hablar, lo dije en cuanto abrió la puerta- trataba de sonar tranquila

-y… supongo que sobre Umi-chan- me dijo ella y yo solo asentí- bien… ¿Qué tiene que decirme?-

-primeramente preguntar, ¿Qué hace aquí Kotori-chan?, ¿te importa si te llamo así?-

-para nada, siéntete libre… ¿Hanayo-chan?- yo asentí- bueno… ¿Qué hago?... eso no te incumbe Hanayo-chan-

-claro que me incumbe, Umi-chan es mi paciente, y debo velar por su bien-

-¿su bien?- dijo de forma sarcástica, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risa algo… siniestra- ella me violó… ¿no se lo dijo?-

-lo sé-

-ella debería estar en prisión, pero por actos corruptos está libre, ¿también se lo dijo?-

-lo sé-

-entonces… ¿Por qué velar por su bien?...- me preguntó secamente, yo… me tomé un momento para ver sus expresiones, su rostros mostraba ira… coraje… y algo… miedo… ella tenía miedo… pero… ¿de qué?... en ese instante mi mente viajo en diversas direcciones, buscando soluciones a mi pregunta… observe al rededor… recordé lo que me dijo Anju por teléfono… y ahí estaba… todo se conectó…- estoy esperando Hanayo-chan…- suspiré y me dispuse a hablar…

-porque sé muy bien que Umi-chan es una buena persona- ella dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, estaba por hablar pero no se lo permití- al igual que tú Kotori-chan… y como tú… sé que tiene miedo…- el rostro de Kotori-chan cambio de un semblante serio y algo aterrador a uno más suave y… confundido…- sé que tienes miedo de lo que ha pasado pero temes más a lo que pasará, temes a lo que te convertirás después del incidente… temes… a lo que sientes… temes aceptar que ella cambio tu vida desde el momento en el que llego a ella-

-basta- ella agacho el rostro y llevo las manos a su cabeza

-temes aceptar que significo algo para ti- comencé a levantar la voz

-basta- alzo la voz al igual que yo, pero… yo me haría escuchar.

-es por eso que viniste y le hiciste eso-

-¡basta!-

-tú querías comprobar ¿Por qué se sentía diferente cuando lo hacías con tu novio?, querías saber ¿Por qué te sentías así al tocarte y pensar en Umi-chan?-

-¡DIJE QUE BASTA!- ella se puso de pie encarándome de frente, dejando a relucir sus cristalinos ojos y las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas

-¡QUERIAS SABER ¿POR QUÉ RAZON NO DEJAS DE PENSAR EN ELLA?!-

-¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!- ella se arrojó al sofá y se cubrió la cabeza con un cojín.- basta… por favor…- su voz era una combinación entre suspiros y sollozos… yo… no quería llegar a esto pero… era necesario…

-Kotori-chan…- respiré profundo para tranquilizarme, después de eso me acerqué a ella…- Kotori-chan- dije casi en un susurro mientras ponía mi mano en su espalda y la acariciaba suavemente…

-yo… tienes… razón… tengo miedo… miedo… de lo que me está pasando…- decía entre lágrimas… yo solo cerré los ojos e invoque a toda mi fortaleza interior…

-te entiendo… todos tenemos miedo… unos más que otros, de diferentes formas, a diferentes cosas, pero miedo al final de cuentas…-suspiré una vez más- pero… depende de nosotros… si lo superamos a no…-

Ella se quitó el cojín de la cabeza y fijó su vista en mí…

-yo… quisiera… saber qué hacer… tengo tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…- sus ojos demostraban el dolor causado por Umi, la culpa causada por sus acciones, el miedo de aceptar lo que le ocurría, la negación de ver sus sentimientos y sobre todo… la tristeza de no poder hacer nada…

-yo… podría ayudarte… pero… necesito que me ayudes… podría enseñarte a ser libre… de tus miedos, a superarlos… Kotori-chan- ella se movió del sofá tirándose de rodillas al piso dándome sus manos, alzó el rostro y con una mirada suplicante exclamó…

-¡ENSÉÑAME!- su expresión era diferente… mostraba una pequeña chispa en su mirada… una chispa que rápidamente identifique… determinación… cerré los ojos y tomé sus manos…

-bienvenida al club de aceptación y reincorporación a la sociedad… Minami Kotori…-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Kotori POV**

Antes de irse Hanayo-chan me dejo unas instrucciones, estas eran… primeramente comunicarme con mi mami, quien seguramente estaría preocupada por mí, luego volver a casa y posterior a eso… hablar con mi nov… con Kenta-kun… y por último… me dejo una memoria USB, y me dijo que viera su contenido si me interesaba…

-yo… confió en ti… Hanayo-chan…- vi la tarjeta que me había dejado con sus datos y la dirección del club y por primera vez en varios meses… sonreí… de forma sincera…

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Anju POV**

-bien, entonces, solo mueves el joystick ligeramente para avanzar con sigilo y que el chasqueador no te detecte- le explicaba la mecánica del juego a Umi- si vez que se empieza a mover medio loco, solo quédate quieta hasta que se tranquilice, así no te detectará-

-pero… si estoy enfrente, ¿Cómo es que no se me lanza?- preguntaba incrédula

-pobre, pobre, pobre e inculta Umi, los chasqueadores no ven, se guían por el sonido-

-ohh… entonces… solo debo esperar a que se acerque-

-exactamente querida, cuando se acerque presionas triangulo para darle una muerte silenciosa- le deba el consejo a Umi quien estaba tensa viendo la televisión, a decir verdad me alegra que al fin pude distraerla con algo.

-sabes este juego es algo violen…-

*Tock*Tock*

-¡Pero qué diablos! - el sonido de la puerta y la tensión hicieron que Umi se asustara, diera un salto, moviera el joystick y bueno… la muerte… y el fracaso de la misión- carajo le está mordiendo el cue… ¡SE LO ARRANCÓ!-

-tranquila Umi, es solo un juego- le decía tratando de calmar sus ánimos-

-santo cielo… creo que voy… voy a…- ella se cubrió la boca y se fue directo al baño

-ay… que exagerada- me levanté de mi asiento y fui a la puerta a ver quién tocaba- supongo que me debo olvidar de mostrarle God of war o Silent hill… o resident evil…-

*Tock*Tock*

-ya voy, ya voy- caminé hasta la puerta y apenas me acerqué pude escuchar una pequeña discusión

-no puedo creerlo Tsubasa, pérdida total de tiempo- obviamente era Eli

-¿pérdida?, tomamos un atajo genio, pero claro la gran Eli Ayase no acepta que está equivocada, solo espera Anju me apoyara - escuche mi nombre de voz de Tsu y abrí la puerta.

-y exactamente en ¿qué te voy a apoyar?- les dije con una sonrisa

-es que Eli no acepta que está mal-

-a ver Anju, ¿Qué es un atajo?- me pregunto Eli

-eso es obvio es un camino más corto que otro pero que llega al mismo destino-

-¡BINGO! ¡EN TU CARA PEQUEÑA FRENTONA!- se burlaba Eli

-¡¿qué?! Un atajo es un camino diferente al habitual-

-pasen chicas- interrumpí su pelea

-claro, gracias Anju- hablo Eli- entonces te quedo claro Tsubasa-

-pff… lo que digan…- yo solo sonreí al ver a estas chicas actuar tan… normalmente…-por cierto… ¿y Umi?, Hanayo nos dijo que estaba contigo-

-sí, estamos en mi habitación- dije sin mala intención pero de inmediato una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro de ambas chicas.

-oh vaya… parece que interrumpimos algo Tsubasa-

-eso parece Eli, creo que mejor nos vamos por el atajo- se burlaban, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí un enorme sonrojo en mí, mismo que ellas notaron- mira Eli, está igual de roja que el cabello de Maki- comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Quién es más rojo que mi cabello?- y por si fuera poco… detrás de mí llegaba la tercera del grupo de abusonas…- ¡OH DIABLOS ANJU ¿COMISTE JALAPEÑOS O QUÉ?!-

-¡YA CALLENSE!- le grite tratando de evadir más el tema.

-lo que pasa es que la interrumpimos en su momento dulce con Umi- dijo Tsubasa quien ya estaba casi morada de tanto reír

-ja ja, solo falta que Umi salga de la habitación-

-Anju, ¿Qué es ese escándalo?, me siento mal, acabo de vomi…- y como dijo Eli… Umi salía de mi habitación apretando su estómago- tar…-

-pppfffff… jajajajaja, esto es más gracioso- Tsubasa se había tirado al suelo de la risa mientras que Eli se limpiaba una lagrima y Maki jugaba con su mechón de cabello-

-las odio…- fue lo último que dije antes de que el tema quedara de lado y las ultimas llegaran, siendo Hanayo y Rin…

Después de eso, les conté como estuvo la tarde, comimos un poco de la sopa que había hecho para Umi y ya con todas relajadas… Umi les contó lo que le había pasado…

-vaya… eso es extremo…- argumentaba Maki

-¿Quién diría? Tan inocente que nos la describiste- complementaba Eli

-Anju ¿de que esta sopa?-

-eso no tiene nada que ver Tsubasa- la regañaba Eli

-es que quiero saber-

-no tienes remedio- se metía Maki a la charla

-bueno, chicas, basta- Hanayo las calmaba- como se pueden dar cuenta, tenemos una situación algo grave aquí- dicho esto, todas bajaron la mirada para después ponerla sobre Hanayo- Umi-chan, sé que esto es difícil para ti, y también sé que aun somos unas desconocidas para ti, pero te pido que creas en que nosotras te apoyaremos- Hanayo le dio una cálida sonrisa, al igual que todas.

Pude notar el rostro de Umi lleno de pena y pesar, su respiración estaba un poco agitada, en se momento agradecí estar sentada al lado de ella, de lo contrario no habría podido notar su presión, entonces… por inercia supongo… tome su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, me acerqué a ella y le murmuré- todo estará bien Umi- ella se giró a verme y tímidamente me dio una sonrisa, después… volvió su vista a las demás y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-gracias chicas…-

-¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!- Tsubasa se lanzó sobre Umi abrazándola y por consecuencia arrastrándome a mí

-abrazo nya- Rin me pego más al abrazo pues ella se colocó junto a mi

-pues yo también- ahora Eli

-pues yo igual- se unió Hanayo y volteamos todas a ver a Maki quien seguía en su lugar.

-bien, bien- suspiró Maki- pues ya todas- continuamos abrazadas un buen rato apretando a Umi con nuestros cuerpos

-recuerden esto chicas- comenzó a hablar Hanayo- mientras estemos juntas seremos una familia, una manada y ¿Cuál es la regla número uno de una manada?- preguntó

-entre todos se cuidan- dijimos al unísono todas… bueno casi todas pues Umi no conocía la regla

-no te preocupes Umi, ya lo entenderás con el tiempo-

Después de todo ese embrollo sentimental… jugamos videojuegos, al final Umi resulto ser muy buena en los juegos de Shooter, dando muchos Headshot a Maki, Eli y a Tsu, Rin y Hanayo fueron las primeras en despedirse, seguidas de Eli, Tsu y Maki.

Para al final quedarnos Umi y yo…

-y… ¿Qué harás?- le pregunté

-supongo que esperar a que el chasqueador se acerque- me respondió

-no Umi, me refiero…- guarde silencio un momento…- me refiero a Kotori…- ella soltó el control de la consola y se recostó en la cama en la que estábamos sentadas.

-yo… bueno… escuchaste lo que dijo Hanayo… debo ser fuerte y… bueno… ser paciente…- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro- Anju de nuevo… gracias por todo…-

Yo me acosté a su lado y la vi directo a los ojos- no tienes nada que agradecer Umi, yo… sé qué harías lo mismo por mí o por las chicas- dicho eso… Umi… volvió a sorprenderme pues… de la nada me había abrazado pegando su rostro a mi pecho

-Anju…- su voz se comenzó a entrecortar…- yo… lamento haberte juzgado mal cuando te conocí tú…- comenzó a sollozar…- eres increíble Anju… gracias… gracias por estar ahí… para mí…- yo no pude más, mi corazón se apretaba ante cada palabra que salía de sus labios así que por primera vez con… una sensación extraña correspondí su abrazo

-descuida Umi… yo… nosotras… te apoyaremos…- el calor y la confianza que transmitía aquel abrazo fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar el juego, la televisión… todo… esa noche… ambas dormimos tranquilamente…

 **Fin Anju POV**

 **Nico POV**

Era quizá medio día, no habían pasado más de 2 horas desde que Maki-chan se había ido, el quehacer ya estaba hecho, la casa limpia y la ropa lavada, estaba aburrida, botada como ballena encallada en la cama viendo televisión…

-demonios esto de las vacaciones prenatales es aburrido…- decía mientras cambiaba el canal de la televisión buscando algo interesante.

*el día de hoy Akihabara se llenó de luz querido publico pues la gran modelo internacional e hija prodigio de la ciudad en el mundo del modelaje Toudo Erena volvió a casa*

-Bueno… es mejor que nada, las noticias serán- dije mientras dejaba el control remoto sobre la cama… pero… algo me desconcertó, de la nada un fuerte dolor me llego desde el vientre, provocándome que me retorciera un poco- oh vamos- comencé a respirar agitadamente- inhala, exhala, inhaaaahhhhh… Carajo pequeña- me llevé las manos al vientre y comencé a sobar suavemente, mientras aplicaba la técnica de lamaze, logrando que mi vientre se tranquilizara- uff… estuvo cerca- dije mientas me limpiaba el sudor del rostro- si no te gustan las noticias solo dilo cariño- le hablaba a mi panza mientras tomaba el control remoto y volvía a cambiar los canales

*Tío Stan cómo pudiste, tú… tú me dijiste que el dinosaurio se había llevado a pato pero tu… lo dejaste salir*

Al escuchar aquellas voces mi vientre comenzó a moverse otra vez, pero esta vez… más tranquilo…- ¿te gusta eso?- le dije mientras acariciaba mi panza…- otra cosa le hubieras sacado a mamá Maki-chan- mi vientre se movió unos segundos más antes de detenerse…- supongo que Gravity Falls será…-

Continué viendo aquel programa, para mi suerte había una maratón así que estaría tranquila por un buen rato o al menos eso creía pues de repente mi vientre se comenzaba a mover suavemente en ocasiones cuando salían Mabel o pato y se movía con brusquedad al aparecer el pequeño Gideon

-oye tranquila, vas a provocarle dolor a mamá- regañaba mientras acariciaba mi vientre una vez más, de hecho, esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer…- ya quiero saber ¿cómo serás?, pequeña…- una boba sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, pero mi ensañamiento fue roto al escuchar la puerta.

*Tock*Tock*…*Tock*…*Tock*Tock*

Un patrón que reconocía bien, así que con algo de pesadez me levante de la cama y avance a la puerta la cual seguía siendo golpeada…

-quizá ella- decía una femenina voz… la cual reconocí rápidamente.

-no esté en casa- otra voz muy similar a la primera.

-pero no nos dijo-

-que no estaría-

Llegue a la puerta y me detuve un momento solo para escuchar aquella divertida charla que en realidad… me agradaba la forma en la que se desarrollaba…

-vamos toquemos-

-una vez mas o mejor-

-podríamos gritar-

-bien, entonces-

-a las 3, 1-

-2-

-3- cuando escuche el último número mencionado por ambas chicas abrí la puerta asustándolas.

-¡BOO!-

-¡KYAAAAA!- gritaron ambas jovencitas más o menos de mi altura… para después caer al suelo.

-onee-sama-

-nos asustaste- decían mientras se sobaban el trasero.

-Dioses, ¿hasta cuando dejaran de completar las frases de la otra?- les ofrecí mis manos para levantarse, pero ellas las rechazaron y se levantaron por cuenta propia.

-eso es algo- decía Kokoro… la mayor de las mellizas

-que no podemos evitar- completaba Kokoa la menor…

Ellas mis hermanas menores las mellizas problema de 15 años de edad… Kokoro y Kokoa… ambas… solo tenían 2 diferencias físicamente… Kokoro tenía el cabello negro como el mío y Kokoa castaño como mi padre, y la otra… Kokoro usaba una coleta en el lado izquierdo y Kokoa del lado derecho.

-y… ¿se pude saber que hacen aquí?- les pregunte mientras ellas entraban a mi departamento.

-venimos a-

-visitar a Onee-sama-

-vaya… gracias pero… ¿no deberían estar en la escuela?- les argumenté.

-hoy salimos temprano porque-

-había reunión de maestros así que-

-decidimos venir a visitarte-

-saben me marean cuando hablan así- les dije mientras les mostraba una sonrisa.

-ya deberías- hablaba Kokoa

-estar acostumbrada- complementaba Kokoro.

-tienen razón, ¿quieren algo de tomar?- les orecí.

-agua- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-onee-sama, como- inicio Kokoro

-algo huele raro- no completo Kokoa

-oye, no terminaste mi frase- se quejaba la mayor de las mellizas.

-tranquila hermana, es que… huelo algo… diferente…- Kokoa cerró los ojos, y se seto en el suelo en pose de flor de loto

-¿Qué haces Kokoa?- pregunté

-me concentro…-

-vamos hermana… apresuraré-

-shh… ¿no hueles eso?-musitó Kokoa…

-primeramente no dices "shhh" para oler, lo haces para…- Kokoro dejo de hablar y se quedó pensativa…- es cierto… huele… diferente…-

-¿Qué se traen ustedes?, me ponen de nervios y no es bueno para el bebé- no sé porque, pero al mencionar al bebé… ambas se giraron a verme y rápidamente comenzaron a olfatearme… -¡HEY BASTA! Esto es incómodo- les dije, pero no se detuvieron, siguieron olfateándome, yo comencé a retroceder hasta caer en el sofá y ellas comenzaron a oler mis brazos…-ba… ba… basta…- luego Kokoa bajo a mis pechos y sin aviso pego su cara a estos -¡KYAAAAAAA, SUFICIENTE!- grité empujando a ambas chicas provocando que cayeran al suelo...

-ouch… eso dolió Onee-sama- se quejaba Kokoro

-¡LO TENGO!- se levantó de golpe la otra hermana, me señalo y me clavo una mirada acusadora.- ¡TÚ!-

-¿yo?- le dije nerviosa.

-hueles a otra persona, es un olor familiar, es como…-

-Maki-onee-chan…- terminó la frase Kokoro…- pero… ¿cómo?- ahora ambas me miraban acusadoramente…

-yo…- me puse nerviosa…- puede que…- rodé mi vista a otro lado…- hayamos vuelto…-

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿por qué?-

-explícate-

-¡Basta!- les grité- me agobian con tantas preguntas- siéntense, se los diré todo…-

.

.

.

-vaya… quien diría que tu pretendiente estaba algo loco- argumentaba la peli-negra

-y bueno… entonces… volvieron ¿y ya? Así como sin nada… no es justo-

-yo… lo sé Kokoa pero… soy débil ante ella y…-

-¡es que no está bien Nico!- por primera vez Kokoa me llamaba por mi nombre- ella te hizo llorar, y a mi mamá y… a todos, todos creímos en ella-

-y yo aún lo hago- le contrasté

-no lo acepto-

-hermana… por favor, onee-sama ya tomo su decisión- trataba de convencerla Kokoro, pero si algo tiene Kokoa es… necedad…

-dije que no lo acepto, yo no creo en esa destruye hogares- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, yo por mi parte suspiré y pude sentir como mi vientre se movía de nuevo…

-entonces…- le hablé- cree en mí… por favor…- le tendí la mano y le di una mirada compasiva…

-mmm… aaaahhhhh…. Bien, bien…- dijo aflojando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, para después verme fijamente.- pero que quede claro que si vuelve a lastimarte, o a mi sobrina, yo personalmente- se detuvo.

-le romperé la cara- completo Kokoro, razón por la cual las 3… ¡ouch!... ok, ok… las 4 reímos…

.

.

.

Así pasamos la tarde, entre pláticas y risas, entre comer dulces y tomar sodas hasta jugar videojuegos y esas cosas, hasta que dieron aproximadamente las 10 de la noche.

-bueno onee-sama-

-nosotras nos retiramos o mamá-

-y Kotaro se preocuparan-

-está bien- de nuevo con pesar me levante de la cómoda cama en la que estaba y me dirigí a abrirles la puerta- se van con cuidado por favor-

-seguro onee-sama-

-y me mandan un mensaje cuando llegue, ah, saludan a mamá de nuestra parte- les dije con una sonrisa-

-claro que si- tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon dejándome sola una vez más-

Entre a casa mirando el reloj y me asusté de lo tarde que era- diablos… debería preparar la cena, después de todo… Maki-chan dijo que volvería- mi rostro se sonrojo, sentí una calidez invadir mi corazón, tanta era mi emoción al decir esas palabras que una sonrisa boba se dibujó en mi rostro- supongo que… le haré algo con tomates…- dije avanzando a la cocina, con toda la alegría del mundo, pero esta… fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, la cual era golpeada con desesperación…- ¡ya voy, ya voy! Seguro estas niñas olvidaron algo- abrí la puerta y ni siquiera pude hablar pues ante mis ojos había una escena que jamás me imagine ver.

-Onee-sama… ayuda- frente a mí estaba Kokoro sosteniendo a Maki-chan de un lado y del otro estaba Kokoa con un ojo notablemente morada y algunos raspones, mostrando una sonrisa de confianza que relucía uno de sus dientes con una pequeña ruptura

-¡PERO QUE DIABLOS PASÓ!- grité totalmente aterrada mientras las ayudaba a entrar, al verlas lo primero que me vino a la mente fue lo que dijo Kokoa de partirle la cara, razón por la cual le clave una mirada furiosa a mi hermanita

-oye, oye tranquila, que yo no he sido- se justificó, pero no me importaba, Maki-chan era lo que me preocupaba- alguien nos atacó

-es cierto Onee-sama, Kokoa ha salvado a Maki-onee-chan- dijo Kokoro, causando impresión en mí.

-eso… no importa ahora, llevémosla a mi cama, ¡RAPIDO!- entre las 3… bueno… mis hermanas cargaron a Maki-chan hasta mi cama donde yo trataría sus golpes…- Maki-chan… qué te…- no pude terminar mi frase porque… todo mi cuerpo comenzó temblar de un modo… extraño… fuera de lugar… y fuerte dolor se apoderó de mi ser…- ahí no… Kokoa… Kokoro…- me volteé a ver a mis hermanitas quienes estaban una sentada en una silla y la otra limpiando el rostro de la golpeada

-¿Qué pasa Onee-sama?- me pregunto preocupada…

-yo… llamen a mamá…- de inmediato ambas jóvenes corrieron a verme, pues yo me había sentado en la cama al lado de Maki-chan…-inhala… exhala… inhaaaaa…. Carajo… ¿por qué aquí?... ¿por qué ahora?...-

-¡ONEE-SAMA! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡KOKOA LLAMA A MAMÁ!-

-yo… Kokoro… ya… ya…- el dolor era tanto que apenas y podía hablar…- ¡AAAAHHHHH!- puse mi mano en mi vientre y me incliné hacia adelante- ¡MALDITA SEA ALGUIEN LLAME A MI MAMÁ!-

-en eso estoy Onee-chan… vamos… vamos… listo…. ¡MAMÁ!- La conversación fue cortada por un fuerte sonido… como… si… un globo con agua se rompiera, como si una manguera liberara agua a presión como si…. Bueno… todas esas analogías tienen un solo significado…- a Nico… se le rompió la fuente...-

 **Fin Nico POV**

* * *

 **Y... hasta aquí el cap de esta semana :3**

 **espero les haya cumplido sus expectativas y por sobre todo... que les haya gustado.**

 **aprovechare este espacio para gradecer a todos por sus comentarios de apoyo al fic y mi persona, en verdad no saben cuanto me alegra saber que mis trabajos les resultan agradables, poco ortodoxos y sobre todo divertidos**

 **eso me motiva a seguir esforzandome y darles un trabajo de mejor calidad**

 **en verdad un agradecimiento muy muy muy grande y un calido y fuerte abrazo de oso xD**

 **solo por eso... les dejo el nombre del siguiente cap... hasta aquí por ahora... bye bye :3**

 **Próximo episodio: "El bien y el mal en el abismo ardiente"**

 **!pequeño adelanto¡**

 **-** Anju...- ella me miró con incertidumbre...- no me gusta tu historia...- yo solo suspiré

-Umi... hice algo muy malo...-


	8. el bien y el mal en el abismo ardiente

Hi Hi! queridos lectores

estoy aquí por fin vuelvo a los lunes xD con un nuevo cap de este fic.

antes de comenzar quiero decirles que este es posiblemente el capitulo mas largo del fic (hasta ahora), ¿la razon? no quería dejar esta parte de la hisotria a medias y que esperaran hasta la proxima semana, con eso dicho :3 les dejo el cap de esta semana enfocado en un personaje que al principio no sabia que personalidad darle pero al parecer la elección les agrado :3 gracias por apoyarla

Sin mas que decir... aquí el cap, espero lo disfruten

PD: Love live! no me pertenece :(

* * *

 **Umi POV**

A lo lejos… muy a lo lejos escuchaba un dulce sonido… no lo graba descifrarlo, pero era agradable, me incitaba a seguir acostada, con mis ojos cerrados; lentamente se comenzó a hacer más fuerte, se escuchaba más cerca… tanto que pude identificarlo… las aves… el sonido que antes me acurrucaba ahora me invitaba a abrir mis ojos… con… esperanza, la esperanza de que este día sería diferente… así que haciendo caso a esa sensación lentamente abrí mis ojos, mi borrosa vista se fue aclarando mientras frotaba mis ojos, ya con mi vista normal, observe todo a mi alrededor.

La habitación… no era mía, obvio… me había quedado dormida en la habitación de Anju…-¿Anju?- pregunté al no ver a la nombrada cerca.

-¿Anju?- pregunté con más fuerza mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama -¿Anju?- me puse de pie y camine hasta salir de la habitación -¿Anju dónde estás?- no había respuesta.

-¿Anju?- caminé hasta la sala de estar la cual estaba vacía- quizá esté en la cocina- dije para mí misma y me dirigí a aquel sitio- ¿Anju estás aquí?- entré y obtuve el mismo resultado… no estaba… esto se tornaba extraño…- ¿Anju?... – por alguna extraña razón la idea de que me dejará me aterraba…-ella…- no… no podía primeramente porque era su casa y segundo… ¿por qué diablos me preocupaba?...

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me asuste al escuchar ruidos sobre mi cabeza-¡WAAAAA!- se escuchaban como paso…

Caminé siguiendo aquel ruido, hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso- ¿siempre estuvieron aquí?- pregunté para mí misma, quizá… por toda la situación del día anterior no lo había notado… pero… dejando eso de lado me encamine al siguiente piso

-¿Anju estás aquí?- llegué al pasillo del segundo piso, este lugar era igual de grande que la planta de abajo, pude contar 3 habitaciones y un balcón… lentamente camine por aquel lugar en el cual piso de madera rechinaba…- a… ¿Anju?...- caminé lentamente, he de decir que era tenebroso, estaba oscuro observe las habitaciones todas cerradas…- ¿Anju?... me estas asustando…- caminé hasta lo que parecía el balcón… lentamente…

-no deberías estar aquí-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grité con todas mis fuerzas al escuchar esa voz en mi oídio y un brazo tomar mi cintura, me moví tratando de liberarme, pero lo único que logré fue caer al suelo

-Umi tranquila-

-Aléjate, aléjate- me comencé a arrastra hasta aquel balcón, quizá la luz me defienda

-¡Umi!-

-¡déjame!- me arrastré completamente aterrada, estaba por llegar pero sentí como algo me tomaba del pie y me arrastraba de vuelta- ¡BASTA, BASTA! ¡AUXILIO!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, pataleaba pero era inútil

-¡Umi mírame, soy yo!-

-¡déjame ir, basta!- sentí como era puesta boca arriba y un peso se ponía sobre mí… no otra vez… no… cerré mis ojos y forcejeé todo lo que pude- ¡AUXILIO!- sentí unas manos que afirmaba mi rostro y una algo cálido tocar mi frente

-Umi… soy yo… Anju…- al escuchar ese nombre abrí los ojos de golpe notando su rostro muy cerca del mío… mi agitada respiración se comenzaba regularizar…- tranquila… todo está bien… nadie va a hacerte daño…- su voz era suave… tranquilizadora…

-a… a… ¿Anju?...- susurré…-e… e… ¡estás muy cerca!- grite y la alejé de mí, quedando completamente sonrojada

-jajajajaja- ella estaba acostada en el suelo riendo a carcajadas

-¿qué?... ¿qué?... ¿Qué te da tanta gracia Anju?- le pregunte algo molesta…

-tu rostro de asustada, ¿de verdad pensaste que era un violador o algo?- yo no respondí solo escondí mi rostro entre mis manos- amiga estas traumada…-

-¡cállate!- le grité mientras cubría mi sonrojo y mis no tan obvias lágrimas… no sé cuánto tiempo permanecí así, pues reaccioné hasta escuchar la voz de Anju

-arriba, vamos a desayunar- alcé la mirada notando que ella estaba frente a mí extendiéndome la mano, lo cual me sonrojo inmediatamente- vamos que ya hace hambre- asentí leventemente, tomé su mano, ella me jaló con fuerza y yo tomé impulso para levantarme, logrando así ponerme de pie.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- le pregunte mientras caminábamos a las escaleras.

-si quieres… venimos después de desayunar, total… Hanayo nos dio el día de hoy libre también- con esa idea bajamos hasta llegar a la cocina.

Al llegar nos repartimos el trabajo, Anju se encargó de hacer el desayuno mientras yo ponía la mesa, la división fue muy sencilla, pues Anju tiene talento en la cocina y yo… me es más fácil comer… no pasó mucho tiempo para que el lugar se llenara de un agradable aroma…- panqueques…- murmuré al respirar aquel exquisito aroma

Después de unos minutos y con la mesa ya lista Anju salió de la cocina con un plato repleto de panqueques- ¿no crees que son demasiados?- le pregunté

-¿bromeas? Debes recuperar las fuerzas que perdiste de tanto llorar cariño- dejo el plato en la mesa y volvió a la cocina para volver con dos tazas, una tenía una caricatura de su cara dibujada y la otra era blanca completamente- aquí tienes Umi- me dio la taza blanca, la tome con cuidado pues por el humo supuse que era contenido caliente, la lleve frente a mi notando que era un cappuccino… una bebida que me traía tantos recuerdos…- quizá… no sea el mejor o… ni siquiera se acerqué al que te prepara Kotori… pero… apreciaría que lo tomaras…- me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-preparaba querrás decir- le dije desanimada.

-no, lo dije bien…- ella estiro su mano y tomó la mía- volverá a prepararte ese cappuccino con club sándwich que tanto te gusta… te lo prometo…- por alguna extraña razón esas palabras me reconfortaron por lo que le respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro…- todo mejorará Umi… todo lo hará…-

Después de desayunar yo lavé los platos y tazas, Anju se opuso pero la convencí argumentando que ella había hecho más preparando el desayuno, mientras yo lavaba ella se asearía para después yo hacer lo mismo.

-Umi el baño está libre- me grito Anju mientras lavaba los trastes

-bien, enseguida lo usaré- le respondí.

Era pasado de mediodía cuando terminé de lavar los trastes y hacer algunos quehaceres, después de eso fui al baño a asearme, estaría un rato más con Anju antes de volver a mi casa, me di un buen baño, cepillé mis dientes con un cepillo dental que Anju me había obsequiado, me puse una cambia de ropa que ella me había dado… era… vergonzoso usar ropa interior que no es mía pero… era necesario… al cabo de varios minutos salí del baño completamente renovada, salí al patio de la casa y tendí la toalla donde le diera el sol.

Entré nuevamente y me fui directo a la habitación, llevándome la sorpresa de que Anju no estaba…- ¿Anju?- pregunté, y estaba por comenzar mi búsqueda como en la mañana pero recordé que me había dicho que veríamos el piso de arriba al terminar el desayuno- quizá está arriba- con eso en mente me marche al segundo nivel.

Llegue a dicho lugar, ahora… ya no me asustaba, observe el pasillo y las habitaciones notando una sombra que se movía en el balcón, esperando que fuera ella me dirigí a esa dirección.

A pasos decididos llegué observe a un lado notando un telescopio, una mesita y una silla, voltee al otro extremo y como esperaba… era ella, estaba recargada en el barandal, observando.

-la vista desde aquí es hermosa- me acerque he hice lo mismo, recargándome pude ver un parque cercano dese arriba y algunas otras casas.

-tienes razón- le respondí- tu casa es increíble- ante esto último ella esbozó una sonrisa algo sarcástica…

-es extraño que digas eso, siendo que tu casa es igual a la mía- me respondió causándome algo de duda…

-¿igual? Para nada, mi… casa como le dices es un departamento mal cuidado… más que un hogar… es una prisión- agache el rostro… y el silencio reino entre nosotras.

-este lugar es agradable- Anju rompió el silencio ganando mi atención, razón por la cual voltee a verla- porque estás aquí- ante eso me sonrojé

-a… ¡Anju! ¿Qué cosas dices?-

-de otra forma… es una prisión…- eso me causo gran conmoción…

-Anju…-

-una prisión para una sola persona…- por alguna extraña razón… un sudor frío recorrió mi mejilla… escurriéndose por mi cuello… llenándome de una sensación extraña… miedo…

-Anju… yo… no sé qué decir…- ella se separó del barandal y camino hasta el telescopio, arrastro la silla y se sentó junto a este.

-entonces no digas nada- colocó su ojo en el telescopio… quizá este… sea un buen momento para cambiar el tema… de lo contrario…

-o… oye… ¿te gusta mirar las estrellas?- le pregunté.

-tu pregunta no tiene sentido Umi… es de día, no puedo ver las estrellas, aunque… el Sol es una… pero no estoy tan loca como para ver el solo- dijo sin separarse del artefacto… bien hecho Umi… no solo la hice sentir incomoda también quede como una tonta…- pero…-

-¿ah?-

-si me gusta mirar las estrellas- ella levantó la vista y me sonrió… bueno no estuvo tan mal- ven Umi, acércate- hice lo que me pidió… pude sentir el ambiente más relajado, así que con confianza me puse al lado de ella- vamos, pon tu ojo aquí- me señaló el visor del telescopio- ahora… dime que vez-

El telescopio apuntaba a un edificio- veo… un edificio…-

-muy bien… ¿qué tal ahora?…- sentí como se movía el telescopio

-ahora… es un departamento… veo una silueta… esta borroso-

-ok… entonces… ajusto la lente…- lentamente la imagen se iba aclarando revelando a… una… ¿Qué es eso?... cuando la imagen se aclaró completamente di un salto separándome del telescopio y cayendo al piso.

-¡ES UNA MUJER DESNUDA!- grite completamente sonrojada y ella solo reía a carcajadas.

-jajajajaja bien hecho Umi- de inmediato me levanté y comencé a dar pequeños golpes en su hombro

-Anju tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿Por qué me hiciste ver eso?- le dije entre molesta y avergonzada

-ella… jajajaja… ella- Anju se carcajeó un rato más, se secó unas lágrimas, respiro profundo y hablo…- ella es Miwako… enfermera del área de pediatría de oncología del hospital Nishikino-

-¿Nishikino?... ¿el de Maki?- pregunté

-ese mismo- me respondió- ella toma el turno de madrugada, empieza a las 4 de la mañana y termina 2 de la tarde, trabaja exactamente 10 horas y le toma 30 minutos llegar desde el hospital hasta su casa, luego, entra a su habitación, lugar donde estabas viendo y se cambia de ropa, que era lo que estabas viendo- me dijo con total tranquilidad…

-¡eres una enferma!- le grité- no es legal espiar a las personas así- la traté de reprochar pero… me ignoró

-el cambiarse de ropa le toma exactamente 10 minutos, no más, no menos, su vida es monótona y rutinaria por eso… no me equivoco…-

-Anju… ¿Qué quieres probar?-

-soy una voyerista, bueno… era… yo… no lo sé…- ella agacho la mirada unos segundos y luego volvió su vista al telescopio y lo movió unos poco a la derecha…- observa- me dijo

-no pienso ver nada más, hasta que me digas qué es- me crucé de brazos

-solo hazlo, confía en mí- me miro con total calma… que me hizo bajar la guardia…

-bien, lo haré- caminé y puse mi vista en aquel visor… ahora era… una casa normal… un jardín para ser exactos…

-¿Qué ves ahora?- me preguntó totalmente calmada…

-un jardín-

-¿Qué más?-

-mmm… no nada… ¡ESPERA!- le grité- es una… es una señora- me separé de golpe y la vi con algo de repudio- ¡también espías señoras!- le reclamé pero ella solo sonrió.

-ella es la señora Mariko…- me ignoró de nuevo- todos los días a esta hora sale a cuidar su jardín, lo ha hecho toda su vida, prefiere esta hora porque el solo esta templado y con el frondoso árbol que tiene cerca… la sombra es perfecta-

-Anju… ¿Qué está pasando?-

-anteriormente cuidaba el jardín con su hija, pero… por razones… ellas se separaron…-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?, ¿tanto tiempo llevas espiando gente?- le pregunté y ella se levantó de la silla y avanzó a la salida del balcón

-ella es mi madre Umi…- agacho el rostro y entro a la casa dejándome completamente atónita… me quedé sin palabras…. ¿su madre?... pero… ¿Cómo?- ¿no piensas entrar?- me saco de mi mundo con su pregunta

-¿eh?, ¡ah! ya voy- entre a la casa y ella estaba parada frente a una de las puertas de las habitaciones…

-Umi… te dije que esta era una prisión… para una sola persona- yo trague pesado y asentí- sígueme- del bolsillo de su short saco un juego de llaves, tomó una blanca y abrió la puerta para después entrar, yo volví a tragar pesado y con completo… temor… entré

-¿Qué es esto?- estaba oscuro

-no te muevas, déjame encender la luz-volví a asentir, escuche un click y las luces se encendieron… revelando… una gran cantidad de hilos colgando del techo… y en la punta cada hilo tenia…

-¿fotos?- le pregunté y ella asintió

-esta es mi colección privada, cuando las chicas vinieron a hacer mi prueba… siguiéndome a todos lados… nunca entre a esta habitación, eres la primera en verla… siéntete orgullosa- me dijo mientras caminaba entre las fotos colgantes…

-esto… es…- tomé una foto y en ella había una pequeña niña sonriente en los hombros de un señor que supuse… era su padre- son muchas fotos…- le dije

-son unas que yo misma he tomado, otras las he restaurado y otras… son obsequios-

-vaya…- camine junto a ella por el mar de fotografías y no podía evitar ver algunas - ¡OYE! – Le grité mientras tomaba una fotografía- esta soy yo-

-Así es- continuó caminando-

-¡WOW esta es de la prueba de Tsubasa!- le dije al ver una foto de todas nosotras

-correcto-

-¿Cómo las revelaste tan rápido?- le pregunté

-bueno… el cuarto de al lado es un cuarto de revelado- continuó caminando.

-es increíble, ¿y dices que tu casa es una prisión?- le dije totalmente emocionada

-lo sostengo- llegamos al final de la habitación que era una enorme ventana cubierta con largas cortinas, las cuales Anju abrió junto con la ventana, para después salir a otro balcón, pero este daba al frente de la casa

-oye… espérame- le dije, salí al balcón y ella estaba ahí… parada observando la gente pasar – Anju… ¿Qué ocurre?...- le dije con voz calmada

-yo siempre amé la fotografía Umi…- suspiró- era mi pasión…-

-¿lo era?- le pregunté incrédula…

-Umi… dije que te había invitado para contarte una historia ¿no es así?- yo asentí como respuesta…- Umi… solo Hanayo sabe esto… y ahora tú… ¿por qué?... porque creo que eres especial…- me sonrojé ante su comentario… ¿yo?... ¿especial?... pero no era momento de eso…

-Anju… - dije suavemente al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano para darle confianza…- no lo hagas si no puedes hacerlo- ella sonrió y después cerro los ojos, en ese instante pude sentir como el agarre de nuestras manos se hacía más fuerte…

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **~~~~~~ El bien y el mal en el abismo ardiente ~~~~~~**

 **Anju POV**

-desde pequeña fui criada de una manera clasista… era obvio había nacido en una familia adinerada, dueña de una gran empresa, tal vez e te preguntes ¿cuál?, Sunrise, la agencia de modelaje- le dije a Umi

-entiendo…-

-desde niña mi vida fue contralada por mis padres, en mayor medida por mi papá, él desde antes de que yo naciera había planeado… comprometerme con alguien de la misma posición económica que yo… que cliché…- ella asintió- pero su plan se vino abajo cuando nací y bueno… no nací normal… tenía un paquetito de más…-

-entiendo… yo… pasé por algo similar-

-bueno… desde ese momento mi destino dio giro de 180 grados, pues, ahora mi padre tendría como objetivo… volverme una empresaria que llevara las riendas del negocio… pero claro como todo cliché… yo no quería eso…-

-a ti te apasionaba otra cosa… la fotografía me imagino-

-exacto… ¿Cómo lo descubrí?... cuando descubrí a la persona que cambiaría mi vida…-

 _Flashback_

-muy bien la que sigue- hablaba la recepcionista con la cual mis padres me habían dejado, pues tenían una reunión importante con un socio.

-hola, buenas tardes, soy Amane… Toudo Amane- dijo aquella señora pelirroja

-bien… señora Amane… necesito que me dé los siguientes documentos-

-claro- ellas estaban absortas en su mundo, mientras yo jugaba con el celular de la recepcionista, en especial con la cámara.

-hola, soy Anju- le decía a la cámara de video- y este es mi reporte sobre la campaña de vestidos para el catálogo- fingía ser una reportera, a los 5 años… ¿quién no deseaba tener un trabajo interesante cuando adulto?

-eres… ¿una reportera?- había escuchado una tímida voz proveniente de la espalda de la señora… la cual gano mi atención, me baje de mi silla y me fui hasta aquella señora, solo noté una cabellera pelirroja que se escondía.

-Erena cariño, quédate quieta por favor, mamá trata de conseguirte una oportunidad- dijo la señora tomando de la mano a la niña quien se trataba de esconder.

Con celular en mano lentamente avance hasta verla, ella era hermosa, su cabello rojo oscuro y largo le daban presencia y se lunar muy cerca de su labio le daba un toque hermoso…

-hola…- le dije y ella se acercó a su madre

-¿eres la reportera?- me pregunto

-¿yo?...- en ese momento recordé que estaba jugando- ah sí, soy la gran Yuuki Anju- le dije mientras golpeaba mi pecho, en ese instante pude notar como sus ojos brillaron como si hubiese visto lo más valioso del mundo, entonces comenzó a jalar la falda de su mamá

-mami, mami, ella es una reportera, ella puede- pero su madre en lugar de emocionarse o seguir el juego…

-¡ERENA COMPORTATE!- le grito de una forma muy cruel… una que solo había visto en mi padre cuando un contrato no se hacía

-bien señora, y señorita síganme- la recepcionista las guio hasta el área de cámaras y yo… las seguí.

Cuando llegamos la señora se llevó a Erena a un camerino donde le pusieron un vestido del catálogo y después salió a donde estábamos los demás… debo admitir que… se veía bellísima… aquel vestido resaltaba, sus pequeña figura… su hermoso pelo…

-bien niña ahora mira la cámara y sonríe- decía Pierre el fotógrafo pero… desde Marte se podía notar que su sonrisa era fingida- vamos niña pon de tu parte, ¿Qué no quieres ser modelo?-

-¡Si quiero!- exclamo Erena

-¡pues esfuérzate! Sonríe, natural- Erena hizo su mayor esfuerzo pero… no era bueno- Dioses no se puede con esta niña- yo… sabía que fallaría a menos que lograra convencer a Pierre, así que… totalmente armada de valor me puse detrás de Pierre en un punto de Erena pudiera verme… y le hice una cara chistosa… cosa que le provocó una sonrisa- ¡EXCELENTE AL FIN LO ENTIENDES HIJA! Ahora otro ángulo- Pierre se movió y yo con él, Erena me seguía con la mirada y su sonrisa… cada vez era más hermosa- ¡MAGNIFICO!-

La sesión termino en un rotundo excito pues las últimas palabras de Pierre fueron-NO QUIERO VER A NADIE MÁS, ESTA NIÑA ES LA INDICADA- mientras la madre de Erena, Pierre y la recepcionista hablaban yo aproveche para acercarme a Erena…

-¡Reportera!- se emocionó al verme-¡lo hice, lo hice!- me tomó de las manos y comenzamos a saltar

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial?- le dije igual de emocionada…-¡AH!, espera- saque el celular de la recepcionistas- no te muevas y dame una gran, gran, gran sonrisa- ella lo hizo y yo… tome mi primera fotografía…

 _Fin Flashback_

Entre a la habitación y tomé una fotografía y se la di a Umi- es esta, la recepcionista me la obsequio- en ella estaba una niña de 5 años con un pomposo vestido- ella es Toudo Erena…-

-es muy bonita- dijo Umi

-Es la más hermosa del mundo… o eso creía…- le dije… pude sentir como mi corazón era oprimido y mis ojos ardían, pero… no debía flanquear…

-entonces… ¿qué paso?- pregunto Umi…

-crecimos… eso pasó…-

 _Flashback_

-entonces… el profesor me dijo "Anju si no mejoras las notas repetirás el curso"- le decía a la chica sentada frente a mí, mientras daba un bocado a mi pastel de chocolate y ella esbozó una pequeña risa

-eres increíble Anju, ¿Cómo puedes reprobar matemáticas 3 veces seguidas?, si tu padre se entera te matará- me decía preocupada.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero honestamente no me gusta, si estoy tomando clases extra es porque él quiere que tome las rienda del negocio como su sucesora-

-¡eso es genial Anju!, así tú serás la que mande-

-sí, lo sé, pero… honestamente no quiero eso… yo… no me apasiona y además, si voy a pasar el resto de mi vida trabajando, mínimo que sea algo que me guste ¿no?-

-ay Anju… eres toda una millennial…- se acercó a mí y limpio mi mejilla con una servilleta- lo que daría por tener tus oportunidades- dijo mientras se sentaba y después daba un trago a su café…

-pero… tú eres Erena Toudo, una modelo que está subiendo como la espuma- le dije asombrada

-eso es lo que se dice pero…- su semblante se puso triste…- es más difícil de lo que parece, Pierre y los demás se ponen más exigentes cada día y bueno… mi madre no ayuda mucho- eso último me causo mucha expectación.

-¿tu madre?, ¿tienen problemas?- pregunté curiosa.

-es una perfeccionista- se recargo en su asiento…- con decirte que incluso…-

-¡TOUDO ERENA ¿Qué SE SUPONE QUE HACES?!- la fuerte voz de su madre la había interrumpido

-mamá yo…-

-mira nada más… pasteles… ¿sabes cuantas calorías tiene esto?- ella la tomo del brazo, de una manera no muy amable… por primera vez… algo dentro de mí se… encendía… algo que no había sentido antes… o al menos no en esta intensidad…

-mamá lo siento, es solo…-

-¡NO DES EXCUSAS SEÑORITA! Ahora mismo te pondrás a hacer ejercicio-

-pero mamá-

-¡NADA DE PEROS!-

-¡YO LA INVITE!- le grite a la señora…- ¿algún problema?- por primera vez desde que había llegado notaba mi presencia…

-oh… señorita Yuuki… si… si usted invito a esta niña… entonces… no hay problema…- me sonrió y para mí fue como una escupida en la cara…

-si nos disculpa… estamos almorzando…-

-oh… claro… claro… nos vemos al rato… hija…- su mirada denotaba completa ira contra Erena… dicho eso… se marchó

-Erena… ¿estás bien?- trate de tocarla, pero ella me rechazó de un manotazo… dejándome atónita…

-no debiste hacer eso…- dijo y se puso de pie, saco su monedero y dejo dinero en la mesa…- nos vemos Anju… y gracias…-

-Erena…- fue lo único que dije al verla partir…

 _Fin Flashback_

-Al día siguiente Erena modelo un vestido de noche, así que fui a visitarla a su camerino, había tanta confianza entre ambas que… podía entrar sin siquiera tocar, así que eso hice, y de verdad fue una mala idea…-

-¿la viste desnuda?-

-sí, pero… no como imaginas… cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría excitado o algo pero… yo sentí mi alma romperse al ver marcas y moretones en su espalda…- de nuevo mi corazón se apretaba…- ese momento quise correr donde su madre y partirle la cara… pero… me contuve… ya habría otra manera- así que simplemente cerré la puerta despacio antes de que me viera… y me fui…

-vaya… que intenso…-

-teníamos 15 años en ese entonces… su carrera como dije… subía como espuma, no había revista, catalogo o marca que no quisiera ver a Toudo Erena en sus portadas, calendarios, comerciales… ella era la estrella…- suspiré…- nuestra relación de amistad era buena… yo era su apoyo y ella el mío, Erena nunca tocaba el tema de la violencia por parte de su madre y yo… no me atrevía a tocarlo…-

-Anju… ¿estás bien?- me pregunto preocupada Umi

-¿eh?, claro… ¿por qué lo dices?-

-estas llorando…- me dijo causándome un ligero susto

-¿Qué?, para nada- lleve mis manos a mis ojos y noté que… efectivamente lloraba, así que rápidamente me limpie y seguí hablando- solo… era una basura…-

-bueno… como digas…-

-como te decía… nuestra relación de amistad estaba integra, aunque después de eso me sentía un poco excluida… pues no confiaba en mi ese tema que yo ya sabía… pero todo se agravió más adelante…-

 _Flashback_

-¿Dónde diablos esta Pierre?- preguntaba mi padre molesto

-él está enfermo, señor Yuuki, pidió permiso- le respondía su secretaria

-¿y Jean Carlo?-

-él ya no trabaja aquí señor-

-¡AH MIERDA!- mi padre estaba estresado, ese día tendríamos una sesión con una empresa de lencería muy importante y habían pedido de modelo obviamente a Erena, el problema era…- ¡Tsutsumi busca entre los contactos a un fotógrafo el que sea y tráelo los accionistas no deben tardar en llegar!- le ordenaba a su secretaria

-enseguida señor- la joven salió corriendo de la sala de cámaras pero no tardó ni 10 segundos fuera pues volvió a entrar- amm… se… señor Yuuki…-

-Tsutsumi… dime que ya lo tienes…- le dijo mi padre esperanzado

-bueno… esto…- la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a los accionistas

-estamos aquí… Yuuki-san- en ese instante pude notar como el color de la piel de mi padre se iba, dejando a un pálido hombre, un fantasma…- y bien… ¿Qué estamos esperando?, ¿Dónde está la joven?- dijo el tipo y de inmediato Erena quien estaba a mi lado se puso de pie

-Estoy aquí- dijo nerviosa

-vaya, excelente, es hermosa- el hombre aplaudió, presionando más la llaga…- ¿y mi fotógrafo?, ¿Dónde está?- todos nos miramos los unos a los otros...- ¿y bien?- mi padre dio un pesado suspiro… no había marcha atrás… todo estaba perdido…

-con respecto a eso…- el semblante del hombro cambió por uno molesto e irritado…

-te estucho Yuuki…- su mirada era amenazante, nunca había visto a mi padre así, era como un cachorro regañado…

-Anju…- escuche mi nombre proveniente de Erena, quien tomó mi mano y la apretó fuertemente…- yo creo en ti…- sus palabras me dieron el valor que necesitaba…

-¡SOY YO!- le dije al hombre, quien me miro con duda y mi padre con miedo

-debe ser una broma-

-no, soy Yuuki Anju, y seré la fotógrafa de esta sesión, sino le es inconveniente claro- le dije con total seguridad.

-bien… si sabes lo que haces… adelante…-dijo el hombre

-bien, todos manos a la obra- comencé a dirigir…- tenemos fotos que tomar- esa tarde me sentí en las nubes, por primera vez hacia lo que gustaba, y no solo yo me sentía así, Erena… mostraba una hermosa sonrisa en cada toma, una sonrisa que no había visto desde el día de su casting… el flash iluminaba el área, los reflectores mantenían su piel brillante, todos hacían lo que pedía- menos iluminación- todo se hacía rápido- un poco de retoque en las mejillas por favor- de vez en cuanto volteaba a ver al accionista quien mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción- Erena… sonríe como si me desearas…-

Esa tarde fue la mejor para mí, pues después de la sesión hubo una reunión entre mi padre, el accionista y yo, donde mostraría las tomas.

-excelente, maravilloso, ¡ESTUPENDO!- el accionista se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano a mi padre- Yuuki-san… tenemos un contrato- los ojos de mi padre se iluminaron y el color volvió a su cuerpo

-eso es… excelente- mi padre tomo su mano y así cerraron el contrato…

-ah pero todo el crédito de esto es de la hermosa modelo y su sensacional fotógrafa, que… ahora que recuerdo… ¿es tu hija?-

-claro… es el orgullo de la familia- dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba

-cuídala Yuuki-san- el hombre nos miró- esperaré las fotos en mi oficina, hasta entonces… socio…- el hombre dejo la sala de juntas y luego el edificio y no fue hasta entonces que respiramos tranquilo.

-¡LO HICISTE ANJU NOS SALVASTE!- mi padre me abrazo con fuerza y me levanto del suelo

-jajaja, papá alto… me asfixias…- ese día mi padre acepto que tomaras clases de fotografía, claro como extras a las habituales, pues el plan de heredar Sunrise, seguía en pie, pero… era un comienzo…

 _Fin Flashback_

-yo… no entiendo algo Anju- me pregunto Umi

-dime-

-¿en que momento… acabaste en el club?-

-para allá vamos… ¿no puedes entender una película viendo solo el final o sí?-

-yo… supongo que tienes razón…-

-bueno esa misma noche…-

 _Flashback_

Mis padres habían decidido ir a celebrar el éxito con la compañía de lencería, darían una cena en la casa, habían invitado a Tsutsumi, y por un momento pensé que vería a Erena pero no fue así, la cena había ido bien hasta que los mayores comenzaron a pasarse de copas, en ese momento me percaté que debía irme, así que usando como excusa que le enviaría las fotos por correo al empresario así que me encerré en mi habitación.

-veamos…- conecté la cámara a mi computadora y busque las fotos- aquí están…- observaba las fotos pasándolas de una a otra- vaya… Erena tiene un buen cuerpo…- ni siquiera noté en qué momento deje de pasar las fotos rápidamente y me enfocaba en lo que veía frente a mí- sin duda su pecho es firma, solo basta con ver esa curvatura…- mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente… mi respiración a agitarse… en una fotografía Erena estaba en una posé habitual de lencería pero… para me…-excitante…- lentamente mi mano comenzó a bajar… se escurrió dentro de mi pantalón… tocando aquel molesto miembro con el que había nacido…- Erena… eres tan… sexy…- mi mano apretó mi miembro mandándome una sensación exquisita… eléctrica… frenética…- Erena… Erena… Erena…- esa noche… fue la primer vez que me masturbe… y fue pensando en Erena… no recuerdo cuantas veces lo hice, solo sé que al terminar me sentí como si me hubiesen exprimido…-

 _Fin flashback_

-esa fue la noche en la que comenzó mi obsesión, aprovecha las fotos que tomaba en la sesione y me tocaba utilizándolas de motivación… pero… ojalá hubiese parado ahí, pronto las fotos dejaron de ser suficientes… fue entonces cuando compre el telescopio… mi cuerpo sentía la necesidad de explorar… conocer… de vivir… ese éxtasis que había sentido al ver a Erena… ese día me rompí-

-entonces… te volviste voyerista por las fotos que le tomaste a Erena… que loco…-

-si lo es… pero lo más loco ocurrió adelante…-

 _Flashback_

-o dioses… que sexy…- me encontraba en mi oficina, observando las fotos recién tomadas de Erena, esta vez, había modelado bikinis, unos tan pequeños que… dioses con solo recordarlos… se me pone como roca, mi mano viajaba de arriba a abajo estrujando fuertemente mi miembro…- ah sí…- en algún punto deseaba que en lugar de ser mi mano fuera la boca de Erena… o sus pechos… o… su…

-¡KYYAAAAAAAAA!- un ensordecedor grito me saco de mi excitación, de inmediato giré mi vista a la puerta… encontrándome con la dueña de mis fantasías…

-E… E… Erena…-

-¡¿Qué diablos haces Anju?!-

-aahh… yo…-

-espera… ¿qué es eso?… ¡ooohhhh!- se llevó las manos al rostro…- tú tienes un…-

-¡no, no Erena!- saque la mano de mi pantalón indicando que se detuviera… mala idea… mi mano estaba cubierta de bueno… tu sabes Umi…- diablos…- el rostro de Erena estaba rojo, completamente, casi tanto como el cabello de Maki o más…- Erena… no entres en pánico… solo… escúchame…-

-quiero verlo-

-¿eh?-

-dije que quiero verlo…-

-yo… no puedo… Erena…-

-dije que quiero verlo- me empujo aventándome al sofá de mi oficina mientras corría a mi computadora

-¡Erena no!-

-¡y le jalabas el pescuezo al ganso usando mis fotos!-

-yo… puedo explicarlo Erena…-

-yo… ¡exijo verlo!-

-Erena entiende…-

-quiero verlo o le diré a tu padre que te masturbas usando fotos de sus empleadas…- dejándome completamente acorralada no me quedo más remido que hacerlo… así que lentamente baje mi pantalón y luego mi ropa interior…

-¿feliz?- le dije completamente sonrojada y avergonzada

-vaya… es… grande… ¿Cómo puedes caminar con eso entre las piernas?- me pregunto y tenía los ojos cerrados

-te acostumbras… o… oye… esto… ¿no te desagrada?-

-¿eh?- me miro curiosa- ¿por qué debería?-

-bueno… es… no es normal…-

-Anju… ella se acercó peligrosamente a mí, poniéndome más nerviosa…- no hay forma de que me desagrade… ¿saber por qué?- yo negué con la cabeza- porque es de Anju… y todo… ella se sonrojo, todo en Anju me gusta…- sus palabras fueron como una bomba que hizo explotar mi corazón, después sus brazos se entrelazaron en mi cuello… su rostro se acercó al mío y finalmente… nuestros labios se unieron… después de 20 años… daba mi primer beso…- ¡Oh vaya!- se separó del beso sorprendiéndome

-¿Qué pasa Erena?- le pregunte jadeante…

-creo que alguien está animado…- me dijo señalando mi miembro…- hay que bajarle los ánimos…- a base de besos fue descendiendo hasta llegar a él…

-Erena… esperrrraaaaaahhhh… ¿sabes qué?... tú sigue…-

 _Fin Flashback_

-esa fue la primera vez que lo hice con Erena… esa tarde… nos hicimos amantes a escondidas, pues… obviamente eso no era bien visto…-

-entonces… si dices que tenías 20… eso fue hace ¿4 años?...-

-5, cumpliré 25 pronto…-

-entonces ya nos acercamos…-

-corrección… ya estamos ahí….-

 _Flashback_

Yo ya vivía en un departamento completamente sola, pues me resultaba más conveniente debido a la universidad, llevaba 2 años de relación con Erena, dos años en los que todo marchaba bien, pero… aun así… sentía rabia al ver como su madre la maltrataba, Erena nunca tocaba el tema, y yo… no quería mencionarlo porque sería incomodo… peor todo cambio esa noche…

Llovía a cantaros como si no fuese a haber un mañana… yo veía televisión cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta con desespero

-¿quién será a esta hora?-

-Anju… amor… ábreme… por favor…- suplicaba con sollozos…

-¡ERENA!- apresuré mi paso abriendo la puerta y dejándola entrar, ella estaba cubierta de golpes por todo el cuerpo y lágrimas mezcladas con sangre y lluvia… la escena me pareció… deprimente… tanta era mi rabia que no lo soporté más…- ¿ella te hizo esto?- le pregunte molesta…

-Anju… yo no…-

-¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!- le grite, logrando que se asustara y llorara más… confirmando mis sospechas…- ahora si me va a escuchar esa maldita perra- le dije mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y me disponía a salir, pero unos brazos me detuvieron

-no… por favor…- sus suplicas lograron detenerme… esa noche… me quede a su lado… abrazándola… tratando de darle la paz que necesitaba… hasta que cayo rendida ante el sueño…

Así fue como comenzamos a vivir juntas, por petición de Erena, no podía mencionar que estaba conmigo, pues su madre la buscaría, en el trabajo… nadie sabía nada de ella, solo que se había reportado enferma, al menos eso dijo su madre, era obvio que lo ocultara pues Erena era una figura famosa ya…

El tiempo pasó… 1 año para ser exactas… en el transcurso nadie mencionaba a Erena, a decir verdad era como si nunca hubiera existido, durante se tiempo, Erena demostró ser una estupenda ama de casa pues mientras yo iba a estudiar y luego al trabajo se hacía cargo del hogar, preparaba la comida, lavaba la ropa, era increíble, en realidad era como si estuviéramos casadas, además, de que me demostró unos fetiches medios raros que tenía, por ejemplo que le gustaba jugar al secuestro, ya sabes, sogas, mordazas… bondage…

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas… o eso creía… poco después del año cumplido, Erena se comenzó a comportar más exigente sexualmente hablando, en ocasiones me pedía que la amarrara más fuerte… hasta el grado de dejarle marcas o pequeñas llagas, y su excitación era increíble y por ende la mía también…

 _Fin flashback_

-po… po… podrías evitar esos detalles por favor…-

-de acuerdo…-suspiré- como decía… una noche de lluvia igual…-

 _Flashback_

-Erena cariño tardaste mucho en el baño- le decía mientras la esperaba en la cama, justo terminábamos una sesión… bondage…

-lo siento amor… es solo que… fue muy intenso esta vez…- ella se colocó sobre mí rozando su intimidad con la mía

-¿quieres otra vez?- le pregunte excitada

-solo si tú quieres- me beso apasionadamente, su lengua se coló en mi boca y me embriago de éxtasis- pero esta vez… átame a la cama…- me pidió, y como toda buena amante… la obedecí…- dime cosas sucias Anju…- yo sonreí, ella amaba los juegos así que le seguí el chiste.

-te hare mía pequeña zorra-

-dime lo más, más fuerte- me suplicaba con su cara y voz llenas de lujuria

-¡ERES MI PERRA ERENA!, ¡TE HARÉ MÍA!, ¡TE VIOLARÉ, HARE QUE TENGAS MIS HIJOS!- sin previo aviso y con fuerza… como le gustaba la penetré, obteniendo un fuerte gemido que se escuchaba… con… ¿dolor?, cosa que me sorprendió mucho…- Erena… ¿estás?- no terminé mi pregunta pues escuche la puerta ser golpeada

-¿quién será a esta hora?-pregunto molesta.

-ya vengo amor, voy a ver- le dije, me puse mi ropa y fui directo a la puerta al llegar abrí y me lleve un enorme sorpresa…- A… ¡AMANE-SAN!- era la madre de Erena…

-señorita Anju… por favor… devuélvame a mi hija- me decía… ¿suplicante?... estaba por responder pero recordé lo que ella le había hecho… y la noche en la que llego a mi departamento…

-ella no está aquí…- le dije fríamente.- ahora si me disculpa… planeo dormir- traté de cerrar la puerta pero ella me detuvo…

-por favor… Yuuki-sama… ella se tiró al piso e hizo una pose de súplica…- se lo ruego… devuélvame a mi hija…- su voz sonaba afligida… lo que me causo… duda…

-¿Qué está?-

-¡AUXILIO!- se escuchó el grito de Erena dentro de la casa, provocando que Amane-san se levantara de golpe

-es mi hija, mi hija está allá adentro, devuélvame a mi hija- la mujer comenzó a golpearme, todo era raro… nada tenía sentido…

-¡MAMI AYÚDAME!- Erena gritaba… su madre me golpeaba… ¿Qué está pasando?...

-devuélvame a mi hija-

-¡MAMI!-

-¡ERENA!- mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía desesperada algo estaba pasando, la pregunta era ¿qué?, los gritos, los golpes, mi corazón latía fuertemente

-¡BASTA!- exploté en ese momento de una manera no muy buena… sin darme cuenta… mi mano había golpeado a Amane-san tirándola al suelo… mis ojos se abrieron como platos después de ver lo que había hecho….- Amane-san…. Yo…-

-¡ALEJATE MOSNTRUO!- la señora me grito y casi después escuche más voces…

 _Fin flashback_

-Anju… no me gusta tu historia…- me decía Umi con una mirada de asombro, preocupación y… miedo…

-Umi… hice algo muy malo…-

 _Flashback_

-la sospechosa es agresiva… ahora, ahora, ahora…-

-¿qué?...- mi mente se quedó en blanco al ver como un grupo de policías llegaba a mi departamento, uno de sometía contra la puerta y otro se metía a mi casa- ¡¿Qué ES ESTO?! ¡ERENA!-

-encontramos a la víctima-

-¿víctima?- Amane-san se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta donde estaba el policía quien traía caminando y envuelta en una sábana a Erena siendo abrazada por su madre

-¡ERENA ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?, AMOR… RESPONDE… ERENA!- con violencia el policía que me había sometido me levanto y esposó las manos…

-la operación fue un excito, repito, la operación fue un excito…-

-Erena… ¿Qué pasa?...- la llamaba pero ella no respondía…

El policía me empujo haciendo que pasara a un lado de Erena… fue entonces que la vi… una sonrisa… una que no había visto antes… Erena sonreía… ella… lo disfrutaba… ella… lo había planeado todo…

Mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos… yo… solo había sido una pieza más en el ajedrez de Erena… mi alma… se corrompió, mi corazón renació lleno de odio mismo que se vio reflejado en ese instante…

Erena estaba parada frente a las escaleras del edificio junto a su madre quien la tocaba del rostro y manos viendo las señas de los amarras que ella misma me había pedido… completamente iracunda use una fuerza que no supe de donde saqué… le di un cabezazo al policía y corrí en contra de ella

-¡ERENA!- salté… me lancé sobre ella… como si todo fuera en cámara lenta… note una sonrisa aún más sombría en su rostro… ella se había movido… yo… nunca sentí haber golpeado algo…

-¡MAMÁ!- fue lo que escuche después… caí rodando por las escaleras… junto con la madre de Erena…

 _Fin flashback_

-Dioses santísimos…- Umi estaba expectante cubriendo su boca abierta con las manos…

-esa noche… la madre de Erena falleció…- Umi…- la miré… con mis ojos completamente llorosos…- maté a una persona…-

-Anju… yo… no sé qué decir…-

-después de eso… fui enjuiciada… en secreto obviamente, pues… mis padres no querían hacer un escándalo- suspiré por enésima vez…- mis padres a base de… sobornos… lograron hacer que no fuera a prisión, en su lugar… me quede aquí… encerrada…-

-por eso… dijiste que nos parecíamos…-

-exacto… esta casa es una prisión, los tipos que ves que me acompañan a la terapia son guardias asignados por la familia, si salgo de aquí… seré de vuelta, no puedo salir sin autorización de Hanayo…-

-¿Hanayo?... ¿Cómo entra ella en todo esto?-

-cuando mis padres buscaban una solución… el abogado les dijo que podría salir libre si se me declaraba mentalmente inestable, pero correría el riesgo de… que me encerraran en un manicomio, para lograr esa "declaración", llamaron a un psicólogo y ese… resulto se Hanayo, le conté la historia y ella me creyó… después de eso… ella dijo que yo era inocente, cosa que alegró a mis padres pero no convenció al fiscal-

-entiendo…-

-después de eso Hanayo se comprometió a probar mi inocencia… mis padres creen en ella, creen que podrá negar algo que es obvio… que soy una asesina…- apreté mis puños con fuerza…-desde entonces… llevo 2 años con ella, soy la que lleva más tiempo ahí-

-yo… creo en ti…- escuche de la voz de Umi, causándome sorpresa…- yo creo que no lo hiciste… tú… no eres así, sé que no te conozco mucho, ni a Hanayo, pero si algo sé de ustedes es que son buenas personas…-

Yo agache la vista…- gracias Umi…-

-oye… perdón que lo pregunte pero… ¿y Erena?-

-ella… mis padres querían mantener esto en secreto así que… le dieron una fortuna a cambio de su silencio, más una indemnización por su madre…-

-vaya… es raro ¿no?-

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte curiosa…

-que con dinero se haya quedado tranquila…-

-tienes razón… pero… ya no importa- mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo… mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi corazón a romperse…- mis padres dejaron de visitarme porque… dicen que no se siente listo para ver a una asesina…- me tire al suelo y comencé a llorar

-Anju…- de la nada… sentí un cálido peso sobre mí… abrí mis ojos atónita...

-Umi… ¿qué?...-

-hago lo que hiciste por mí- Umi… ella me abrazaba…- Anju… yo creo en tu inocencia, creo en ti, este mundo está mal… hay gente buena y mala, es un mundo de justos pagan por pecadores, pero… confía en Hanayo, en Rin… en las chicas… en mí… demostraremos tu inocencia…- el abrazo se hizo más fuerte…

-gracias… Umi…- me acurruqué más en sus brazos… perdiéndome en su calor… el ambiente era tan relajado… peor fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular…- Umi… podrías contestar por favor…-

-seguro…- dijo en un susurro…

 **Fin Anju POV**

 **Umi POV**

-hola…-

-¿Anju?-

-no, soy Umi, ¿Hanayo?-

-Sí Umi-chan, necesito que vengan al hospital Nishikino, ahora, es una emergencia-

-¡emergencia!- Anju se separó del abrazo y puso atención a la charla

-sí, vengan rápido, y no se preocupen por los guardias de Anju, ya hable con ellos y les dije que alguien de confianza ira por ella-

-¿de verdad?, ¿a quién mandaste?-

-a ti…- dijo y me dejo asombrada… yo… ¿de confianza?

-rápido chicas- dijo eso y colgó

-¿qué paso?- Me pregunto curiosa Anju

-era Hanayo quiere que vayamos al Hospital Nishikino, ahora, que es una emergencia-

-¡entendido!- dijo Anju poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a levantarme…- me iré a lavar un poco- ella tomo la fotografía que me había mostrado y la colgó de nuevo en su lugar…- nos vemos abajo Umi-

Yo asentí y comencé a caminar, pero… me gano la curiosidad de ¿Por qué estaban colgadas las fotografías?, así que mire detenidamente…- son muchas…- pero no encontraba ningún sentido… pero cuando estaba por rendirme…- Erena…- todo estaba ante mis ojos… las fotos… la forma en la estaban acomodadas, la calidad de la imagen, los colores…- no puede ser…- mis ojos se abrieron…- es un mural…- ante mis ojos… estaba ella… la chica de la desgracia de Anju…- tú eres… Erena Toudo…-

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanayo POV**

-no lo puedo creer nya-

\- es tan…- decía Tsu

-¿pequeña?- complementaba Eli

-es obvio así tienen que ser- les dije

-¡Kayo-chin nya!-

-señoritas respeto su emoción pero… ellas necesitan descansar… ha sido muy cansado para las 5- nos decía un señor de cabello algo cano y barba de candado

-entendemos señor Nishikino- volteé a verlas- esperaremos a Umi y a Anju afuera-

-claro/por su puesto-

Las chicas salieron de la sala junto con el doctor Nishikino, quien espero en la puerta para que yo saliera, pero antes de salir… vi una última vez a Maki-chan quien descansaba en una cama al lado de Nico-chan, luego a la pequeña en una cuna de hospital entre ambas y a las mellizas hermanas de Nico-chan dormidas al pie de la cama…

-bien hecho Maki-chan… bien hecho…-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

* * *

 **Bueeeeeennnoooo... hasta aquí el cap...**

 **¿que les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gusto?, ¿que opinan al respecto?**

 **solo como nota informativa :3**

 **el cap se titula "el bien y el mal en el abismo ardiente"(Good & Evil in the burning abyss) este es el nombre de una carta de yugioh! perteneciente al arquetipo "Burning Abyss" en español "abismo ardiente", dicho arquetipo esta basado en "La divina comedia" de D** **ante Alighieri, para ser mas exacto esta basado en el "Malebolge" 8o circulo del infierno. volviendo a la carta, en ella se muestra a medio diseño el perfil de "Dante, Viajero del Abismo Ardiente" y al otro lado el perfil de "Malacoda, bajoseñor del abismo ardiente" lider de los "Malebranche", una vez dicho esto... la relación con los personajes y la trama con el nombre de la carta queda a su criterio... de igual forma... creo que todos entendimos quien es Malacoda...** **lo vi y dije este es perfecto!**

 **bueno... supongo que es todo...**

 **nos vemos en el proximo cap**

 **bye bye un abrazo a todos!**


	9. Héroe Elemental

Hi Hi!

Queridos lectores... si lo se, se que es un poco tarde para subir el episodio :( per tuve muuuchas cosas que atender, entre tareas, deberes, el evento de SIF, terminar The last of us, pre-release de Pokemon TCG, proximo sneak peek de yugipoh... ya saben... cosas importantes, espero me disculpen :3

bueno sin hacerlos esperar mas... aqui el cap de esta semana :) espero lo disfruten

Psst psst... love live no me pertenece... pasen la voz.

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Héroe Elemental ~~~~~~**

 **Kokoa POV**

-es tan pequeña…- decía al observar a la criaturita que estaba frente a mí, dormida plácidamente en una cuna de hospital…- y pensar que en algún punto, todos fuimos así… que loco…- dije para mí misma… o eso pensé

-loquísimo… diría yo…- escuche una voz madura y de inmediato giré a ver a su dueña…

-Nishikino-sensei- la madre de Maki-onee-chan entraba a la habitación donde estábamos Onee-chan, Maki-onee-chan y yo.

-la misma…- guardo silencio y se acercó a mí- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿yo?- la miré extrañada- ¿por qué?- le devolví la pregunta.

-por esto- del bolsillo de su bata saco un bolígrafo y señalo mi rostro

-oh, cierto…- llevé una de mis manos a mi rostro tocando un vendaje que cubría la mitad de este, incluyendo uno de mis ojos y uno de mis oídos.- me siento mejor… gracias.- le dediqué una sonrisa, para después volver mi vista a la pequeña que respiraba tan tranquilamente…

-y… ¿cómo te sientes ahora?- me volvió a preguntar… ¿lo mismo?

-oiga… eso ya me lo pregunto- giré para verla, ella soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-me refiero a esto- de nueva cuenta, con el bolígrafo me señalo, pero esta vez… señalo a mi pecho… comprendiendo al fin su pregunta

-yo…- agache el rostro…- para ser franca… confundida… cansada…- le dije al mismo tiempo que avanzaba a la cama de Onee-chan y me iba sentando a los pies de la cama- fueron muchas emociones el día de ayer-

-me lo imagino- ella caminó hasta el frente de la cuna donde descansaba la bebé, y acaricio su mejilla.

El silencio reino por un pequeño momento, pero para mí era una eternidad… era incómodo y quizá porque ya se me había pasado el efecto de los medicamentos mi cabeza me comenzaba a doler

-eres increíble hija- escuche que habló sacándome de mis pensamientos

-yo… gracias…- le dije completamente sonrojada, que un Nishikino te alague… ¡Ja!, eso no pasa a menudo- pero… en realidad… solo hice lo que me dijeron- le argumenté.

-entonces…- me miró fijamente, poniéndome nerviosa- diremos que fue trabajo en equipo- me sonrió, de tal forma que ambas no lo pudimos soportar y soltamos un pequeña carcajada, provocando que las dos mayores que dormían se comenzaran a retorcer y la pequeña… diera pequeñas quejas…

-¡shhhhhh!- hicimos al mismo tiempo, provocando más risas de nuestra parte, pero más discretas esta vez.

-tu madre y hermanos están en la cafetería, deberíamos ir- no dije nada, simplemente asentí, estaba por levantarme cuando de pronto ella metió su mano a la bata y saco una paletita roja con una carita amarilla sonriente en la envoltura ofreciéndomela- tómala- me dijo y yo la mire extrañada

-yo…-

-vamos, te la ganaste, ayer… demostraste ser… una gran enfermera, partera, guarda espaldas, boxeadora, persona y sobre todo… una gran hermana- sus palabras me llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón provocando que lágrimas escurrieran por mi ojo bueno y mojaran el vendaje del otro

-gra… gracias…- tomé la paletita y la apreté fuerte contra mi pecho, agache el rostro solo 2 segundos… solo 2 segundos bastaron para de la nada sentir unos brazos rodeándome y un increíble calor maternal invadiendo mi ser… sentí el rostro de Nishikino-sensei recargarse en mi obro y apretar fuertemente el abrazo

-gracias…- susurró en mi oído…- gracias por ayudar a que mi nieta llegara al mundo… gracias Kokoa-chan…- yo me deje envolver por aquel calor y correspondí el abrazo…

-y lo volvería a hacer…- fue lo único que dije…

Después de aquel extraño… pero emotivo momento, salimos de la habitación dejando descansar a la nueva familia y partimos rumbo a la cafetería del hospital, que a decir verdad parecía un restaurant 5 estrellas.

Entramos al lugar y con la vista buscamos a mi madre y hermanos hasta que los encontramos en una de las mesas de las esquinas… extrañamente… rodeados de muchas chicas que no conocía… así que nos acercamos.

-así que tú eres Kotaro, el hermanito de Nico-chan- preguntaba una chica de lentes.

-yo…-

-lamentamos la tardanza- interrumpía Nishikino-sensei

-oh descuide, solo conversábamos-

-veo que ya se conocen-

-solo un poco-

-Onee-chan por fin despertaste- se levantaba de su asiento Kokoro y se lanzaba sobre mí abrazándome y provocándome mucho, pero mucho… dolor…

-ouch… mi espalda- me queje, provocando preocupación en Kokoro y la risa en las otras…

-tú debes ser la otra hermana de Nico-chan… Kokoa- dijo la chica de lentes levantándose y ayudándome con mi espalda.

-así es, la misma- le respondí.

-bueno… yo me iré a ver a los demás pacientes- dijo Nishikino-sensei- volveré en unos instantes, siéntanse libres de pedir lo que quiera, la casa invita- nos guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, hasta que un ensordecedor grito la detuvo

-¡ESPERE NYA!- gritaba una chica de cabellera anaranjada

-dime… Rin-chan- con que se llama Rin…

-¿podemos ver a Maki-chan y a Nico-chan y a la criaturita? Nya- la criaturita… es tan gracioso…

-en un rato más cariño, solo deja que despierten y Nico-chan alimente a la bebé, para qué…-

-¡WWWWOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOO!- Nishikino-sensei fue interrumpida por otro ensordecedor grito, pero este era proveniente de un varón

-cariño…- Nishikino-sensei le dedicó una mirada sombría al hombre de cabello apenas cano y barba de candado, el cual había entrado a la cafetería gritando.- te he dicho que no se grita, en el hospital.

-vamos mujer, ¿dónde está ese ánimo?- el hombre saco una trompeta y la comenzó a sonar dentro de la cafetería- además este es mi hospital, si quiero gritar, grito-

-amor… molestas a los demás…- pude jurar que el rostro de Nishikino-sensei era de… "trágame tierra"

-vamos, ¿Quién se puede molestar con la alegría de un bebe?- el hombre de su bata saco una banda y se la amarró en la frente, así pudimos notar la leyenda "Abuelo #1"

-yo… mejor me iré a trabajar…- dio por terminado el tema Nishikino-sensei y se retiró mientras su esposo repartía chocolates a quien se le atravesara

-eso fue… ¿Cómo decirlo?...- hablaba una Rubia

-¿loco?-ahora era una castaña de ojos verdes

-loquísimo diría yo- argumento una joven de ojos purpura y sonrisa cálida… por alguna extraña razón su sonrisa era… hipnotizaste…- mi nombre es Anju cariño, por si te lo preguntabas-

Yo volteé a ver a mi alrededor, buscando ¿con quién hablaba esa chica?, pero al final noté que era a mí- yo… mucho gusto, soy… Kokoa… Yazawa Kokoa…- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia… por alguna razón… esta mujer me poner nerviosa…

-Hija, toma asiento, y pide algo de desayunar- asentí y me senté junto a Kokoro, a lo que mi madre hiso una seña y una mesera… wait a moment… ¿una mesera?, ¿es enserio?- ¿Qué vas a querer hija?- me pregunto mi madre

-aahh… etto… ¿hot-cakes?- la mesera apuntó y se retiró, ja… quisiera vivir en este hospital.

Después de un rato de presentaciones y charla, conocí a todas las chicas que estaban esa mesa, todas eran amigas y compañeras de terapia de Maki-onee-chan asi como Hanayo, la chica de lentas era la terapeuta, que sí, es muy joven para ser terapeuta y Rin era su secretaria.

-oigan…- interrumpí su plática porque algo llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunto mi madre…

-¿Cómo es que están aquí?- les pregunte, señalando a las chicas.

-bueno…- habló Hanayo- Maki-chan nos habló cuando venían para acá, bueno… me habló a mí y yo le hablé a ellas.-

-oh…- fue mi respuesta

-oye, oye… Kokoa ¿cierto?- me hablaba Anju, yo tenía la boca llena de hot-cakes, por lo que solo la miré.- tu asististe en el parto de Nico-chan, ¿verdad?- yo asentí- dime… ¿cómo fue?- su pregunto provoco que me atragantara con los hot-cakes y casi me ahogara, afortunadamente Kotaro me auxilio en el acto

-co… ¿Cómo preguntas algo así tan naturalmente?- le reclame completamente sonrojada- además estoy comiendo-

-oh vamos… no seas aburrida, cuéntanos-

-yo… quisiera no saber- argumentaba Eli

-igual safo- era Tsubasa

-paso a conocer esa información- dijo Umi

-oh vamos chicas, apóyenme- se animaba Anju

-dije que no-

-vamos hija, cuéntanos- ahora se metía mi mamá

-si Onee-chan dinos-

-ta… ta… ¿también tu Kokoro?, ¡Si tú estuviste ahí!- le recriminé

-si pero me desmaye- saco la lengua e hizo una mueca adorable

-aahh…- suspire pesado…- supongo que no queda opción… ¿tú qué opinas Kotaro?- volteé a ver a mi hermanito quien para mi sorpresa ya no estaba…- pequeño traidor…- volví mi vista a las chicas de la mesa y volví a suspirar…- todo empezó cuando salimos de casa de Onee-chan…-

-¡ESEPERA!- me interrumpió Anju…- quiero todos… absolutamente todos los detalles…- me miró con una cara de perversión y esta solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Umi

-Anju contrólate- le reprimió

-bueno… como decía…-

-Chicas, ya puede pasar a ver a las pacientes más importantes de este hospital- llegaba a interrumpir… gracias a los Dioses… el padre de Maki-onee-chan

-pero Nishikino-san, el presidente está aquí hospitalizado- le comentó una enfermera

-¿el qué?-la miró curioso- bueno no importa, síganme- se notaba la alegría que irradiaba este hombre.

-bueno, dejaremos el relato para después…-

 **Fin Kokoa POV**

 **Kotori POV**

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería en la que trabajaba, había pedido permiso a la jefa para tener un rato libre así que lo aproveché, miraba mi celular una mientras comía una rebanada de pastel.

-oye, si sigues así comiendo así no cabrás en el uniforme- me sacaba de mis pensamientos Luna-chan, mi amiga del trabajo.

-oh… es que… estoy nerviosa Luna-chan- le dije algo decaída.

-Kotori… ¿estás bien?, ¿estás segura de esto?-se sentó frente a mí y tomó una de mis manos con preocupación, su mirada era compasiva, y a la vez me llenaba de comprensión.

-yo…- moví mi vista a otro lado…- estoy segura…- la miré fijamente a los ojos y afirme el agarre de nuestras manos.

Ella soltó un suspiro- si es esa tu decisión…-se puso de pie y me abrazo, llenándome de calidez y confianza- yo te apoyo amiga-

-gracias… Luna-chan- correspondí el abrazo, no sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, pero para ser honesta, no quería que terminara.

-espero no interrumpir- escuchamos una voz y ambas nos separamos, viendo a quien hablaba.

-para nada Kenta-kun, por cierto, buen día- saludaba Luna, a lo que Kenta-kun le devolvió una amable sonrisa… misma que me provoco dolor en el corazón.- estaré cerca por si me necesitas amiga- puso su palma en mi hombro y después se marchó.

-tu amiga me agrada- dijo Kenta-kun y se acercó a mí, intentó besarme pero… por inercia giré provocando que sus labios se encontraran con mi mejilla en lugar de mis labios…

-ella es increíble- le dije sin ánimos.

-mi pajarita…- el tomo asiento y me miro con preocupación- ¿estás bien?, ¿por eso me citaste?, ¿te sientes mal?- su rostro, su amor por mí, su forma de ser… él era perfecto… no se merecía lo que le iba a hacer… me sentía… terrible…

-no Kenta-kun, es solo…- suspire…- yo…- no sabía que palabras decir, no sabía qué hacer… bueno… si sabía, pero… no sabía cómo…

-su café Ouju-sama- de la nada había llegado Luna-chan, dándole un café a Kenta-kun, dándome la espalda y arrojándome un papelito, el cual tomé y leí… "No hay mejores palabras que las que salen del corazón"… era lo que decía aquel papel, el cual llevé a mi pecho y apreté con fuerza…

-muchas gracias Luna-chan…- le dije, ella me sonrió y se retiró…

-vaya, sí que prepara un buen café- decía Kenta-kun mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza- y bien… ¿Qué te ocurre mi pajarita?- me volvió a preguntar, yo miré a mi alrededor y pude notar a Luna-chan quien asentía levemente y me sonreía… cerré mis ojos y suspiré… deje que mi corazón hablara… que mi cuerpo actuara…

-Kenta-kun… yo… tú… eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, eres listo, atento, amable, cariñoso, detallista, y muchas cosas más…- le dije…- pero…- estaba por continuar pero él puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios silenciándome.

-no Kotori, tú eres la maravillosa- sus palabras fueron como vidrios en mi pecho, no quería que siguiera así o… no sería capaz… así que tome su mano y continué hablando

-Kenta-kun… yo…-

-terminarás conmigo…- me interrumpió, dejándome… impactada…-lo supe desde que escuche tu voz cuando me citaste aquí, extrañamente… donde nos conocimos…-

-Kenta-kun…- él me miró fijamente, pude notar el dolor en su mirada, su labio inferior temblaba, y sus ojos… estaba rojos, evitando que lagrimas brotaran de ellos

-está bien Kotori… no tienes que decirlo si no puedes- el tragaba pesado antes de articular cualquier palabra…- yo…- su voz se comenzó a quebrar igual que mi corazón- no sé… en que fallé o qué te orilló, pero…- fue ese momento, en el que ya no aguantó más y amargas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas…- pero… si es tu decisión yo… yo lo entenderé…- yo tampoco lo pude resistir y estallé en llanto abrazándome fuertemente de él, como si eso me diera la paz que buscaba

-Kenta-kun… lo… lo… lo siento tanto…- sentí sus brazos rodearme y sus labios besar mi cabeza…- lamento tanto hacerte esto…-

-está bien… solo… prométeme… que serás… feliz…- dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba mi cabello…

-yo… te lo prometo…- nos separamos un poco del abrazo, lo suficiente para vernos directamente a los ojos…- gracias por todo…- dije con el corazón partido- te quiero Kenta-kun…- le di un sonrisa… y el me correspondió de la misma manera

-yo…- suspiró de nuevo…- yo también te tengo un gran afecto Kotori-chan…-ante su frase ambos reímos ligeramente, juntamos nuestras frentes y nos acercamos lentamente… y ocurrió… un último contacto… entre nuestros labios, fue lento, suave… y lleno de sentimientos…

El contacto termino y nos vimos una vez más a los ojos- adiós… Kotori-chan…- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios…

-hasta luego… Kenta-kun…-

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Kokoa POV**

 _Flashback_

-y me mandan un mensaje cuando lleguen, ah, saludan a mamá de nuestra parte- nos dijo Onee-chan con una sonrisa en su rostro

-claro que si- tomamos nuestras cosas y nos marchamos de su casa.

-y… ¿cómo te sientes hermana?- me preguntaba Kokoro…

-¿sentirme?, ¿sobre qué?- le respondía mientras ponía mis manos en mi nuca y caminaba.

-ya sabes… sobre Onee-sama y Maki Onee-chan…-

-oh…- suspiré- molesta honestamente… es decir… le puso los cuernos… no se me hace justo-

-bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen… el verdadero amor perdona…- me decía

-sí… pero no abandona, no se quiebra y no traiciona…- le respondí

-eso lo sacaste de una canción hermana…- me dijo con una voz burlona

-bueno y si lo hice ¿qué?, de todas formas es cierto… yo no la perdonaría- le dije completamente molesta a lo que ella me dio un golpe de karate en la cabeza- ¡OYE!-le grité

-me pregunto ¿Cuándo madurarás Kokoa?-

-uuuyy… perdóneme señorita madura, supongo que ser mayor por 2 minutos hace la diferencia- le dije de forma sarcástica y burlona

-aunque no lo creas así es- ella volteó su vista a otro lado- mejor subamos al ascensor- dijo y yo la seguí.

Llegamos a la planta baja y después salimos del complejo donde vive Onee-chan, platicábamos de temas poco relevantes, caminamos por un momento más hasta llegar a la esquina del edificio.

* ¡Crash! *

Escuchamos un fuerte estruendo

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Kokoro

-quien sabe, quizá algún gato tiro un bote de basura o yo qué sé- le dije restando el mayor interés al asunto

* ¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡UGGHHH! *

Escuchamos nuevamente el ruido, más fuerte, pero ahora además…. Un quejido

-¡ESO NO SONÓ A UN GATO!-grito Kokoro alarmada mientras se aferraba a mi brazo- ¡KOKOA VÁMONOS!-

-va… va… vamos Kokoro, re… re… relájate y se supone que tú eres la mayor…-trataba de sonar calmada y cool, pero lo cierto es que ese último quejido me había asustado mucho.

-yo… va… vámonos…- nos dimos la vuelta con la intensión de volver donde Onee-chan cuando lo inesperado ocurrió

* ¡CRASH! *

-¡YA VERAS PERRA!- escuchamos la voz de un hombre, y vimos como una persona caía, frente a nosotras… dejándonos completamente en blanco…

-¡MAKI-CHAN!- gritamos al unísonos, al mismo tiempo que un hombre salía de la esquina y nos volteaba a ver…

-ustedes…- dijo el hombre… al cual reconocí de inmediato… mi corazón latía rápidamente, mi cabeza dolía y mi sangre hervía…-lárguense pequeñas lesbianas- vimos el rostro de Maki-onee-chan cubierto de sangre…

Todo fue como en cámara lenta para mí, el sonido… el viento… todo se había detenido, voltee a mi costado y vi a mi hermana cubriéndose la boca a punto de dar un grito enorme, me giré hacia ella, la tome de los hombros y la vi directo a sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos rojos, le di un fuerte abrazo y le susurré al oído…

-toma a Maki-chan y váyanse…- le di un beso en la mejilla y me separe de ella sonriendo… sus ojos estaban más abiertos que antes- perdóname…- susurre una última vez antes de darme la vuelta y comenzar a avanzar hacia donde estaba aquel desgraciado de Yamato… mis andar se aceleró así como el tiempo a mi alrededor, después de eso… todo fue rápido.

No sé de dónde diablos saque el valor o la fuerza de hacer eso, el asunto, es que con la velocidad que llevaba le tire un golpe a Yamato logrando tirarlo al suelo.- ¡MALDITA PERRA!- se limpiaba el rostro y se trataba de poner de pie

-¡KOKORO LLEVATE A MAKI-ONEE-CHAN AHORA!- le grite a mi hermana quien estaba petrificada, giré a verla… mala idea, al regresar mi vista un puño se impactó con mi rostro haciéndome caer y darme un golpe en la cabeza.

-Pequeña perra, también para ti tengo y me voy a divertir mucho- dijo el tipo y se posó sobre mí

-¡DEJALA!- escuche el grito de Maki-Onee-chan y después el sonido de una botella quebrarse, sobre mi rostro cayeron pedazos de la botella que había estrellado en el idiota.

Usando esa oportunidad lo empuje y me puse de pie, tome un brazo de Maki-onee-chan, mientras Kokoro asustada tomaba el otro y comenzamos a correr.

-¡A DONDE VAN PUTAS!- gritó y corrió hacia nosotras

-Kokoro… ve con Onee-chan, no me esperes- le dije y solte a Maki-onee-chan quien se veía terrible

-¡HERMANA!- escuche el grito de Kokoro y yo corrí hacia Yamato encarándolo

-Esto es entre esa puta pelirroja y yo, apártate pequeña lesbiana- me dijo y y lo mire desafiante…

-Si te metes con Onee-chan, te metes conmigo- Yamato me tiró un golpe que alcancé a esquivar, yo respondí dándole en el ojo dejándolo medio aturdido, aproveche para correr, pero cuando lo intenté me jalo de los cabellos y me golpeó una vez más… ojo por ojo… me solté de su agarre y nos vimos de frente, él escupía sangre y yo me limpiaba la suciedad.

-me pregunto cuanto aguataras mocosa…- me dijo tratando de sonar fuerte

-podría hacer esto todo el día- me puse en guardia, él se lanzó hacía mí y yo hacía él, cuándo escuchamos un sonido que nos desconcertó… era el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla, provocando que ambos nos detuviéramos…

-esto no se quedará así pequeña lesbiana- me maldijo y salió corriendo razón por la cual yo sonreí

-¡JA!… se va sentir estúpido cuando entre en razón de que una niña de 15 años le pateó el trasero- reí, pero al abrir mi boca mis labios rozaron mi diente notando que estaba roto- ha demonios…- volví a escuchar la patrulla, borrando mi sonrisa y recordándome que también debía escapar… no quería estar en la comisaria… otra vez…

 _Fin flashback_

-con que eso ocurrió- hablaba mi madre.

-sí, yo corrí por las escaleras hasta alcanzar a Kokoro y a Maki-Onee-chan, pues ella había tomado el ascensor- les explicaba mientras avanzábamos a la habitación de Onee-chan.

-cuando nos alcanzaste Maki-Onee-chan estaba casi desmayada- decía mi hermana

-bueno, no fue ligera la golpiza que le dieron nya-

-yo por eso le dije que le enseñaba a pelear pero no quiso- levantaba los hombros Eli

-la violencia no resuelve nada- argumentaba Umi

-sí, sí, Maki esto y lo otro, podemos pasar al momento del parto, por favor-

-¿de verdad quieres escuchar eso Anju?- preguntaba Tsubasa

-obviamente cariño, llevo esperando 3368 palabras para eso- dijo mientras contaba con sus dedos

-¿palabras?, ¿de qué hablas Anju?- la miramos curiosas y ella solo suspiro

-nada, nada olvídenlo-

-bueno… como decía…-

 _Flashback_

\- ¡ya voy, ya voy!-Kokoro tocaba la puerta con desesperación, yo trataba de resistir, pero mi cabeza comenzaba a doler al igual que todo mi cuerpo

-Onee-sama… ayuda- frente a nosotras Onee-chan nos veía con una cara de asombro y miedo

-¡PERO QUE DIABLOS PASÓ!- nos gritó, para después poner una cara de "te voy a matar" dirigida a mí, supuse que fue porque le dije que le partiría la cara a Maki-Onee-chan…

-oye, oye tranquila, que yo no he sido- le dije antes de que me volara encima - alguien nos atacó-

-es cierto Onee-sama, Kokoa ha salvado a Maki-onee-chan- me defendió mi hermanota, provocando que Onee-chan cambiara a un semblante menos… alterado.

-eso… no importa ahora, llevémosla a mi cama, ¡RAPIDO!- Kokoro y yo hicimos un esfuerzo para acostar a Maki-onee-chan quien se había desmayado en la cama de Onee-chan, yo después de votarla, me senté en una silla y Kokoro se acercó para ver mi ojo morado…- Maki-chan… qué te…- escuchamos como hablaba Onee-chan pero… su voz se cortó en instantes, causándonos un susto- ay no… Kokoa… Kokoro…- fijamos nuestra vista en ella…

-¿Qué pasa Onee-sama?- pregunto Kokoro

-yo… llamen a mamá…- corrimos a su lado mientras ella se sentaba a lado de Maki-Onee-chan- inhala… exhala… inhaaaaa…. Carajo… ¿por qué aquí?... ¿por qué ahora?...-

-¡ONEE-SAMA! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡KOKOA LLAMA A MAMÁ!- se puso histérica Kokoro…

-yo… Kokoro… ya… ya ¡AAAAHHHHH!- ella toco su vientre y se inclinó mostrando dolor… quizá…- ¡MALDITA SEA ALGUIEN LLAME A MI MAMÁ!-

-en eso estoy Onee-chan… vamos… vamos… listo…. ¡MAMÁ!- ella me había contestado

-si cariño, ¿Qué pasa?, te escucho… agitada-

-a Nico…- escuche un ruido como cuando le abren a la llave del agua algo asi flusshhhh…. - se le rompió la fuente...-

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- escuchaba el grito de mi hermana

-Kokoa preguntale ¿qué hacemos?-

-Mamá ¿qué hacemos?-

-Hija ponme en altavoz, ¡YA!- hice lo que me dijo

-hija, Nico, ¿cómo estas?-

-¡AARRRGGGG DE VERDAD ME VAS A PREGUNTAR ESO MADRE… CARAJO!- ella apretaba los dientes al hablar

-entendido, chicas conserven la calma, vamos para allá, Kotaro llama a los padres de Maki, ¡ahora!-

-Onee-sama… mamá ya viene…- Kokoa limpiaba la frente de Onee-chan…

-Kokoa… no me cuelgues ¿ok?-

-ok…- le dije y acerque el teléfono donde estaba mis hermanas.

-hija, si estas en una cama o sofá, necesito que te bajes al suelo, ya, Kokoro o alguien busque toallas-

-yo voy- Dijo Kokoro y se marchó, dejándome ayudando a Onee-chan a bajar al suelo… pude sentir su cuerpo caliente, temblando… y la fuerza que hacía para soportar el dolor…

-Kokoa ¿estas ahí?-

-si mamá… aquí… aquí estoy…-

-¿ya sentaron a Nico?-

-ya, ahora ¿qué?…-

-muy bien, necesito que pongas unas almohadas en su espalda para que esta media inclinada ¿entendido?-

-sí mamá…- tome todas las almohadas posibles ya comode a Onee-chan

-excelente Kotaro, gracias, hija, los padres de Maki ya vienen, estaremos allá en poco tiempo, debes resistir…-

-¡ES…*respiración* FACIL PARA TI DECIRLO…! *suspiro*… ¡KKYAAAAAARGGHHHHH!- estaba por moverme cuando Onee-chan me tomo del brazo y me apretó con fuerza… tanta que hasta el dolor de mi ojo olvide…

-¡ONEE-CHAN ME LASTIMAS!- le grite

-¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA RRRRGGGGGAAAAAHHHH!- *inhalación**exhalación*… silencio… *Slushh* al escuchar ese ultimo ruido ambas nos vimos con asombro y por inercia bajamos la vista a su intimidad… notando como sangre salía de ella…

-¡listo tengo las toallas!- llegaba Kokoa…- ¡MIERDA!- al ver la escena Kokoa de inmediato se tambaleo cayendo inconsciente al suelo… gran ayuda…

-¡MAMÁ ONEE-CHAN ESTA SANGRANDO!- le grite al celular…

-¡demonios! Kokoa, quita la ropa interior de Nico, ahora, desnudala de la cintura para abajo-

-¡quééééé!- grite asustada

-oh vamos has desvestido a Kokoro, crees que no lo sé, así que ¡apresúrate!- dicho eso… me sonrojé bastante y solo la obedecí-

-y…ya…-

-¡AAARGGGG! *inahlación* *exhalación* *inahlación* *exhalación*-

-bien, coloca las toallas en su entrepierna *honk* *honk* llegaron los padres de Maki, llegamos en 5 minutos, no me cuelgues…-

-vamos Onee-chan… tu puedes- le decía mientras le limpiaba la frente…

-¡AAARRRGGG! ¡ESTA BEBÉ ME ESTÁ ROMPIENDO!-* Slushh*, otro brote de sangre salio de su interior…

-¡OH MIERDA!- grite tan fuelte que de inmediato Maki-Onee-chan se levanto

-¡YO NO FUÍ!- gritó al despertar…- ¿dónde estoy?- ella miraba a su alrededor, cuando por fin nos notó… se quedó seria…- ¿Qué pasa?...-

-oh nada… solo ¡ESTOY PARIENDO MALDITA SEA!- le respondió alterada Onee-chan, razón por la cual la pelirroja solo se asustó y… sí… se desmayó otra vez…-¡AAARRRGGHHHH YA NO AGUANTO!-

-¡Kokoa ¿cómo se ve el asunto?!- hablaba mi madre

-¿tengo que ver ahí?- pregunté asustada

-mensa, dime ¿cómo esta Nico?-

-ah… eh…-

-¡YA SAQUENMELAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Onee-chan

-ojala y eso hubieses gritado cuando te la hicieron- la regaño mi madre *slushh*… otra vez el sonido… todo quedo en silencio…

-mamá…- dijo llorando Onee-chan…- ya esta aquí…-

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- se escucharon varias voces al otro lado del celular

-¡acelera cariño!-

-¡el turbo activado!-

-aaaaaa… Dioses… ¡AYUDA!- se quejo Onee-chan… yo estaba nerviosa, no tenia ayuda, no tenia nada…

-¡HIJA CALMATE!-

-¡YA VIEEEENEEEEE GGGRRRRRR!-

-¡Mamá Ayu…!- le dije y sin querer me asomé a la intimidad de Onee-chan-¡CARAJO SE ESTA ABRIENDO MUCHO!-

-Hija ya estamos al pie del edificio deben resistir-

-¡YA NO AGUANTOO GGRRRRRR AAAAHHHH!-

-¡Mamá!... voy a vomitar… voy a vomitar… voy a vomitar…-me quejaba…

-¡Ya casi!-

-¡DEMONIOS SE ESTA SALIENDO! ¡MAMÁ!- gritaba Onee-chan

-Kokoa ya no hay tiempo ¡tienes que recibirla!-

-pero… pero…-

-¡SÓLO HAZLO!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Onee-chan

-¡PUJA HIJA!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- grité yo…

 _Fin Flashback_

-vaya… sin duda fue una aventura…- dijo Eli, con su cara roja

-fue buena… estoy satisfecha- ahora era Anju

-bien chicas, llegamos- dijo el padre de Maki-Onee-chan frente a la puerta que tenía un letrero decorado con notas musicales y corazones con la leyenda… "Soy niña y me llamo Aiko"

El señor abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con una escena de lo mas tierna, estaba Onee-chan acostada danado pecho a la pequeña Aiko mientras que Maki-onee-chan estaba sentada al costado de Onee-chan abranzadola.

Todas entramos a la habitación, las amigas de Maki-Onee-chan, mis hermanos, mi madre los padres de Maki-Onee-chan y yo, de pronto un gran flash ilumino el cuarto.

-¡CLICK!- dijo Anju…- bienvenida… Aiko- sonrió…

-si… bienvenida Aiko…- dije por lo bajo.

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a las chias, unas querían cargar a la bebé yo por mi parte había tenido mucho de bebés por ahora así que me aparté un poco, obervaba a todos reír, mi corazón se lleno de calidez, volteé a la puerta la cual estaba abierta y pude notar a muchos doctores y enfermas correr, sin darme cuenta una boba sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-y esa sonrisa ¿a qué se debe?- se acercó a mi la señora Nishikino

-oh… a nada es solo que… creo que descubrí algo- le dije

-¿de verdad? Y… se puede saber ¿qué?- ahora se acercaba mi madre…

-oh… yo creo saber que es y déjame decirte que nada nos haría mas felices…- también se acerco el señor Nishikino, ambas mujeres se vieron con duda y luego vieron al señor, quien tomo un prendedor de su bata con el logo del hospital, se acercó a mí y lo colocó en la manga de mi playera- será un honor recibirte cuando estés lista- dijo y me sonrió

Yo… correspondí su sonrisa y mire a los tres adultos…- gracias…- hice una reverencia… y miré a mi madre- mamá… quiero ser doctora…-

 **Fin Kokoa POV**

Todas estábamos felices con la llegada de Aiko y la reconciliación de Maki-chan tanto con sus padres como con Nico-chan, felicitábamos a la pareja, por la hermosa bebé peligra con rasgados ojos purpura y cara de pocos amigos, estaba tan emocionada y concentrada que el sonido de mi celular me asusto.

-oh, chicas, ¿me disculpan?- me excusé y salí de la habitación.

-Habla Koizumi Hanayo-

-hola…- una delicada voz hablaba del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunte

-yo…- escuche un suspiro- soy Tojo… Nozomi Tojo y… bueno… creo que cometió un error conmigo, yo no conozco a ninguna Eli…-

-si me estas llamando es porque viste el contenido del CD, ¿cierto?-

-yo… sí… pero… fue-

-está bien, te entiendo- la interrumpí- y disculpa la confusión, en estos momentos estoy en el hospital Nishikino, ¿crees que puedas venir a devolverme el CD?-

-claro… voy para allá-

-te esperaré en la puerta-

-¿Cómo la reconoceré?-

-bueno… pues…- le di una descripción mía.

-ok… la veo en 20 minutos-

Termine la llamada y volví con las demás.

El tiempo fue pasando, la diversión continuaba con la bebé, todas nos presentamos a Nico-chan, quien rápido se acostumbró a nosotras, la familia de Nico-chan se fue argumentando que volverían al día siguiente, el tiempo fue ameno… hasta que llego el momento, mi celular volvió a sonar.

-¿quién te habla tanto Kayo-chin? nya-

-uuhh… la gatita tiene garras- la molestaba Maki-chan.

-ya, ya, solo contestaré- salí de la habitación.

-Hola, Koizumi-san, estoy fuera del hospital-

-entendido, voy para allá- terminé la llamada y entre al cuarto- Eli-chan- ella me volteó a ver.

-Dime-

-me podrías acompañar por unas cosas, por favor-

-seguro- dejo su lugar y salió conmigo.

-Eli-chan… antes que nada… lo siento…- le dije y agache la mirada.

-¿lo sientes?, ¿por qué?- me preguntó curiosa, tomamos el ascensor y bajamos a la entrada principal, yo no dije nada… hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza.

-por esto…- salimos del hospital miré a mi alrededor y ahí estaba ella… sentada en una jardinera, la cual señale a Eli-chan…- voltea…-

-¿Qué te traes Hanayo?- me preguntó y siguió mis instrucciones…

Escuche un largo suspiro… ella llevo sus manos a sus labios… y pude notar como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… se quedó sin habla…

-tú debes ser Tojo Nozomi… ¿verdad?- le hable a la joven quien se levantó y avanzo hacia nosotras, Eli… no podía articular palabra alguna.

-así es, y supongo que esto es suyo- me entrego el CD, el cual tome- entonces es todo y disculpe las molestias- ella fijo su vista en Eli, e hizo una reverencia…- con permiso señorita- no dijo nada más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-yo… lo siento Eli-chan, pero… tenías que ver esto…- ella no reaccionaba…-ella… no sabe quién eres…- Eli… sin decir palabras se arrodillo en el suelo… y soltó un desgarrador grito… esa tarde… Eli-chan lloro… como nunca antes lo había hecho…- lo siento… Eli-chan…-

* * *

 **Y... hasta aqui el cap de esta semana, espero haya sido de su agrado :3**

 **agradezco a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows, en especial al hecho de que le den una oportunidad a este fic y me encanta leer que la historia cumple con sus expectativas y que les está agradando.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier inquietud, duda, comentario positivos y negativos todos son bien recibidos pues de ellos aprendo y puedo hacer una hisotria mejo :3y con respecto a Anju... tengo pensado algo grande :3 y algunas sorpresas... y para que noten mi compromiso con la historia les dejo un regalito :3**

-Entonces ¿por qué has venido?- me dijo el hombre sentado frente a mi nya

-Nozomi... Tojo Nozomi... he venido por sus recuerdos nya- le dije con decisión...

-bueno chicas...- Hanayo nos miro a todas- antes de comenzar con la sesion de hoy, quiero informarles que tendremos una nueva integrante en la manada-

-¿una nueva?-pregunto Tsubasa

-espero que sea alegre, la psicodepresiva Eli me está artando- se quejaba Anju

-ojala y sea menos molesta que Anju, que sea mas como Umi- argumento Maki mientras enrollaba un mecho de cabello en su dedo.

-bueno chicas, me alegro de que esten animadas... asi que... Hanayo retrocedio hasta la entrada, con esa energía denle una calida bienvenida a...- todas miramos expectantes... la cortina se abrió... revelando a... ¡NO INVENTES!...

-mu... mucho gusto yo... soy... soy Minami Kotori... su nueva compañera...-

* * *

 **Proximo Episodio: "REINICIO"**

 **Bueno sin mas me despido :3 que tengan excelente semana abrazos a todos :3**

 **PD: ¿si notaron la relación de la trama con el nombre del cap? no todos los héroes llevan capa :3**

 **bye bye!**


	10. Reinicio

Hi Hi!

Queridos lectores, he vuelto :3

aquí les traigo un nuevo cap :) que espero sea de su agrado, :)

sin mas (para no hacer mas largo el asunto xD) los dejo con el cap :)

PD. love live sigue sin ser mio :(

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Reinicio ~~~~~~**

 **Hanayo POV**

-¡DEJENME, SUELTENME, NO QUIERO VIVIR ASÍ!-

-¡Basta, Eli-chan, basta! ¡RIN-CHAN AYUDAME!-

-¡DE INMEDIATO NYA!- Rin-chan corrió a mi ayuda, Eli-chan no dejaba de manotear y retorcerse, gritaba tanto que su voz pronto comenzó a sonar rasposa, vacía… muerta.

-¡ELI POR LOS DIOSES CONTROLATE!- le gritaba Tsu-chan, quien salto a nuestra ayuda y la abrazaba por la espalda- ¡DETENTE!-

-¡CUIDADO QUE ESTÁ ARMADA! ¡SUJETEMOSLA FUERTE CHICAS!- apoyaba Umi-chan

-¡NOZOMI, NOZOMI!- gritaba entre lágrimas y jadeos- ¡VUELVE!-

-Necesitamos más ayuda nya, ¡ES MUY FUERTE!-

-Eli-chan baja ese bisturí ahora- la trataba de reprender

-¡LOS GUARDIAS DEL HOSPITAL YA ESTAN AQUÍ!- entró corriendo Maki-chan acompañada de 2 hombres con trajes negros, quienes de inmediato sometieron a Eli-chan tirándola al suelo y esposándola.

-por favor…- su voz comenzaba a sonar suplicante…- déjenme… sin Nozomi… yo…- agacho su rostro y de nueva cuenta sollozos inundaron la habitación, en la cual Nico-chan estaba acostada abrazando fuertemente a su bebé quien estaba llorando de forma escandalosa… era adorable esa criaturita… aahhh… basta Hanayo, no es tiempo de mimar al bebé.

-shhh, shh, shh… ya cariño, ya paso- Nico-chan mecía a la bebé para calmarla, mientras el padre de Maki-chan inyectaba un sedante a Eli-chan, quien en escasos segundos cayó dormida.

-listo, esto funcionará por ahora- dijo el hombre limpiando su frente- tiene un trabajo interesante Koizumi-san- se dirigió a mí y me sonrió.

-he tenido días peores- dije soltando un suspiro

-¿cambiamos de empleo?-bromeó conmigo, para después ponerse serio- la llevaremos a la habitación de al lado, además, aunque se escuche feo, la amarraremos para evitar otro incidente, ¿está de acuerdo?- me miró y yo solo asentí.-bien, con permiso- dijo el hombre y se marchó cargando a Eli-chan como costal.

-¿Qué fue todo esto?- pregunto asustada Nico-chan ya con Aiko más tranquila

-¿estás bien Nico-chan?, ¿cómo esta Aiko?- se acercó preocupada a su hija y ¿novia?...

-estamos bien, gracias… algo asustadas- Nico-chan, acaricio el rostro de la babé

-me alegro tanto- Maki-chan se acercó a Nico-chan y la beso tiernamente…

-ejem… Tierra a Maki-chan… situación aquí…- interrumpía Anju su momento… provocando un sonrojo en ambas.

-¿Qué diablos paso Hanayo?- me cuestionaba Tsu-chan…

-yo… hablemos afuera, ¿les parece?- todas asintieron y salimos de la habitación de Nico-chan.

-¿y bien?, ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntaba en tono serio Umi-chan.

Yo… solo suspire y las miré a todas- chicas… ¿recuerdan a Nozomi?- todas asintieron.

-es la ex de Eli-nya, yo la vi apenas y... estaba normal nya-

-sí, lo que ocurrió es que… bueno…- suspiré otra vez…- cuando Rin-chan me dijo que la vio… me comentó que cuando le mencionó a Eli-chan, su rostro era de confusión, ¿cierto Rin-chan?-

-así es nya-

-bueno… desde ese instante yo tuve mis sospechas sobre algo… y hoy… bueno… cuando… me acompaño por mis cosas… nos encontramos con Nozomi-chan y…- guarde silenció un rato…

-¿Qué paso?- todas me miraron…

-cuando nos encontramos con Nozomi… ella actuó como si no conociese a Eli-chan…-

-bueno… supongo que es normal ¿no?...- argumentaba Maki-chan…- Nico-chan hacia lo mismo conmigo…-

-Maki-chan… permíteme continuar- le respondí y ella nerviosa solo asintió- como les decía, actuó como si no supiera quién es Eli-chan, lo que me causo incertidumbre-

-¿incertidumbre?, ¿en qué sentido?- me cuestionaba Umi-chan

-en el sentido de que… si alguien te lastima o te molesta, no quieres saber de esa persona, finges no conocerla, si la vez en la calle la evitas, ¿cierto o falso?-

-cierto…- respondieron todas

-basándome en esa premisa, cuando vimos a Nozomi-chan, ella nos saludó cordialmente-

-amarra tus caballos Hanayo… dijiste ¿nos?...-me interrumpía Anju

-así es, nos… a ambas, nos saludó de la misma forma, amable y atenta, observe detenidamente el rostro de Nozomi-chan, para ver algún indicio de… estar fingiendo no conocer a Eli-chan, pero… no vi nada… lo cual me llevó a una última conclusión…- todas me miraron atentas… yo solamente suspiré pesado…- Nozomi-chan se olvidó de Eli-chan…-

-espera… como que… ¿se olvidó de Eli?- pregunto Tsu-chan

-sí, la bloqueó de sus recuerdos de cierta manera- les comenté

-entonces… por eso se alteró Eli… cuando notaron eso… ella…- Maki-chan agachó la mirada.

-así es… ella entro al club por Nozomi-chan y si la mencionada no sabe ni quien es Eli-chan… entonces… ¿qué sentido tiene seguir aquí?, ¿Qué sentido toma tu vida si la razón por la cual luchas se ha perdido?...-

- _Abandonad toda esperanza quienes entráis aquí…_ -dijo Anju mientras se daba la vuelta

-¿Qué con esa frase Anju?- la cuestionaba Tsu-chan

-la divina comedia de Dante Alighieri, parte de "El infierno", canto tercero, es la inscripción que está en…- Anju fijo su vista en Tsu-chan quien la veía con cara de ¿de qué diablos hablas?- sabes… olvídalo…-

-volviendo a Eli-nya… ¿Qué haremos Kayo-chin?-

-yo… desde que Rin-chan me hablo sobre el tema de Nozomi-chan, estuve pensando en algo…- todas fijaron su atención en mí- pero… necesitaré tiempo… y… su ayuda…-

-¡PERO SI TIEMPO ES LO QUE MENOS TENEMOS NYA!- se exaltó Rin-chan ganando la atención de todas.

-Rin-chan… co… contrólate…-

-¿a qué se refiere Hanayo?...- cuestionó Umi-chan…

-a… a… a nada… asuntos personales…- Ella me vio con duda, para después ignorar el tema.

-como les decía- trataba de recuperar el hilo de la conversación- necesitaré su ayuda, ¿me ayudarían?-

-¿es broma verdad?, es obvio que te ayudaremos- me sonreía Tsu-chan

-tú lo dijiste Hanayo, somos una manada- dijo con calma Anju

-y la regla número de una manada es…- continuó Maki-chan

-entre todos se cuidan- termino la frase Umi-chan, quien sonrió comprensivamente.

-gracias chicas…- les dije

-¡ABRAZO GRUPAL NYA!- y como Rin-chan lo dijo… nos dimos un fuerte abrazo…

-esto… se torna incomodo…- dijo Maki-chan tratando de separarse un poco

-eso lo dices porque quieres que te abracen tus lolis ¿verdad? nya-

-no sé qué quieres decir- Maki-chan comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello y de inmediato todas comenzamos a reír… al ver la escena y darme cuenta de que faltaba Eli-chan un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió…

-¿estás bien?- una mano se posó sobre mi hombro…- ¿es por Eli?- alcé la vista para ver a la dueña de aquella mano…

-estoy bien… gracias… Anju…- ella no muy convencida sonrió…

-solo por ser tú te creeré…- me soltó y se unió a las risas de las demás… sé qué… tarde o temprano tendré que tomar una decisión pero… al ver a estas chicas y recordar que… hace un tiempo estaban casi igual de deprimidas que Eli-chan y hora… incluso sonríen… me hace pensar que estaré lista para lo que sea que se venga…

-chicas…- las interrumpí… con una sonrisa en mi rostro…- tomémonos unas vacaciones…-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Umi POV**

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento por fin después de quizá… dos días fuera, desde aquel… acontecimiento con Kotori… no había vuelto hasta ahora… entre y respire profundo…-supongo que deberé limpiar… huele a guardado…-dije con reí para mí misma…

-vacaciones ¿eh?...-no es que me incomodé… de hecho… han pasado tantas cosas que creo que… están bien… aunque… será un largo mes en el que estaré enjaulada aquí… suspire una vez más para mí misma, me fui a la cocina, tome una escoba y me dispuse a limpiar el lugar.

Pasado un rato, termine la limpieza, acabé toda mugrosa, razón por la cual decidí tomar un baño.

Entre en la tina llena con agua tibia, y me deje envolver por la tranquilidad que esta me brindaba, recordando los últimos sucesos y como cambio mi vida en un giro de 180 grados…

-me pregunto… ¿cómo se habrá sentido Maki?... ¿será madre o padre?- ante esta última pregunta no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa- si es el padre será un padre muy gruñón…- volví a reír, de una forma tan burlona… que me recordó a alguien…

-¿qué estarás haciendo ahora? Anju...- con eso en mente me sumergí unos instantes en la tina… instantes que bastaron para que una imagen… llegara a mi cabeza… un hermosos ojos color miel, una cálida sonrisa… y un muy extrañamente acomodado flequillo grisáceo… pero dicha imagen… aquel hermoso rostro sonriente fue reemplazado por una expresión de miedo… dolor… salí de inmediato del agua jadeando… asustada… tome mi cabeza y comencé a llorar-Kotori… lo lamento…- ese instante deseé que el mes terminara ya…

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Tsubasa POV**

-Y entonces llegamos al hospital y vimos a la novia de Maki sosteniendo a la bebé, está bien bonita, ¿quieres ver una foto?- le decía a la chica frente a mí.

-Seguro Tsu-chan, siempre me han gustado los bebés, son tan lindos, lástima que luego crecen para volverse feos como Yukiho-chan-

-¡TE ESCUCHE ADEFECIO!-

-¡EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO FLACA!-

-GLOTONA-

-ANEMICA-

-OBESA-

-¡SOLTERONA!-

-¡CHICAS YA BASTA!- entraba a la sala de estar un hombre, alto, fuerte, diablos parecía tener robles en lugar de brazos- y tú- me señalo y miró con cara de "muerte"- recuerdo haberte dicho que no volvieras mientras estabas en terapia- su dedo me señalaba y su gruesa voz era como un taladro que perforaba mis oídos…

-yo… etto…- de un momento a otro sentía como todo había desaparecido y solo existíamos él y yo en el universo infinito… finito… finito… ito… debía decir algo… actuar… demostrar que… ¿qué diablos debía demostrar?... ah… dioses… cerré mis ojos unos segundos que en realidad fueron casi una eternidad….

-y bien... Estoy esperando-abrí mis ojos rápidamente… suspiré de nuevo… quizá… mi último suspiro en la vida… me armé del poco valor que tenía… era hora del show…

-primeramente…- levante mi dedo y como si de espadas se tratasen lo choque con su dedo que me señalaba y lo fui bajando- me enseñaron que es de mala educación señalar a las personas- el hombre alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos… ya no había marcha atrás…

-tienes razón…- dijo el hombre - lo lamento.- su voz seguía sonando firme algo así como locutor de programa de concurso a punto hacer perder a los jugadores…

-bueno… siguiendo… es cierto que usted dijo que "mientras estés en terapia no serás bienvenida aquí"- lo cité

-es correcto- exhaló y podría jurar que humo salió de su nariz…

-y basándome en ello… Hanayo-sensei…- su seño se frunció más…- Hanayo-sensei…- a cada palabra que salía de mi boca él se acercaba más… dioses… podría jurar que se veía más grande que antes… casi como un… ¡OSO! Eso es… si pude sobrevivir a un oso… puedo superar esto… así que más valiente que antes le hice frente – Hanayo-sensei nos dio vacaciones así que técnicamente… no estoy en terapia…- le dije completamente convencida de mi argumento, y con una sonrisa victoriosa en mi rostro.

-fuera- fue lo último que dijo

Después de eso me dirigí a comprar pan y luego mi departamento… bueno… al menos sobreviví… no estuvo tan mal…

 **Fin Tsubasa POV**

 **Maki POV**

-entonces… ¿lo harás?- me preguntaba la joven al lado mío

-s…sí… está decidido…- le dije algo nerviosa…

-bueno… solo prométeme que… estarán bien…-

-¿sino me romperás la cara?, lo tengo entendido- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-y que conste que sabes que golpeo fuerte- me correspondió con una sonrisa igual.

-bien chicas, lamentamos la demora, pero… esperamos esto sea rápido-entraba a la sala donde estábamos Kokoa y yo un hombre de traje acompañando a mi padre- síganme por favor- así lo hicimos.

Caminamos hasta otra sala donde había un cristal tipo ventana dividiendo dicha sala a la mitad.- bien que pasen- el hombre hizo una seña y del otro lado del cristal una puerta se abrió dejando paso a 5 hombres- ¿podrían reconocer al agresor?- dijo el hombre de traje.

Kokoa y yo nos miramos y asentimos al mismo tiempo- sí – dije yo.

-¿podría señalarlo?-

-con gusto, es él, el número 3- el hombre hizo una seña y un guardia salió para separar a Yamato de los demás… él se quedó observando el cristal un momento.

-TE ARREPENTIRAS PUTA PELIRROJA- grito el hombre mientras el guardia se lo llevaba.

-bien señoritas, es todo, pueden retirarse- dijo el hombre y salimos de la sala y cerrábamos la puerta.

-supongo que… terminó- dijo Kokoa mientras caminábamos, yo estaba por responder pero casi me caigo al pisar mis propios cordones, razón por la cual detuve mi andar y me agache.

Estaba atando mis cordones cuando escuche casi a modo de susurro la voz de mi padre- haz que parezca un accidente… de todas formas… las revueltas ocurren en todos lados ¿no?...- de inmediato me puse de pie y corrí hasta alcanzar a Kokoa…

-¿estás bien?...- me pregunto Kokoa

-sí… gracias a los dioses todo terminó…- caminamos al estacionamiento y esperamos a papá en el auto, quien llego pasados unos minutos.

-y bien… ¿quieren ir a algún sitio?- dijo mi padre con su habitual sonrisa… ¿Quién pensaría que puede llegar a ser tan cruel?...

-yo… quisiera ir a casa… sino es molestia- opinó Kokoa

-para nada hija- mi padre me miró- y tu hija… ¿A dónde quisieras ir?- yo que tenía mi rostro agachado… lo alcé con una sonrisa, hacía tanto que no me sentía así

-a una mueblería… sino es molestia y luego… al hospital-

Después de dejar a Kokoa y hacer las compras pertinentes volvimos al hospital, mi padre se dirigió a atender a sus pacientes y yo… a la habitación de Nico-chan, al llegar toque la puerta.

-adelante-

-hola Nico-chan, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

-con hambre, la comida es horrenda, ¿no podrías traerme algo de la cafetería?- me dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Nico-chan, sabes que esta comida es saludable y debes comerla por tu bien- la regañe

-te reto que la pruebas- hizo un puchero de lo más adorable, provocando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-es comida para enfermos y yo no estoy enferma-

-ja, con eso admites que es horrible- acomodó un poco en la cama y cruzo los brazos mirándome con satisfacción.

-tu eres horrible- le respondí en tono burlón, acercándome a ella, hasta que nuestros rostro quedaron muy juntos…

-quizá sea horrible…- me dijo en un susurro…- pero a pesar de eso… me amas… y quieres besarme…- llevó sus brazos tras mi cuello y me acercó más a ella.

-tienes razón… quiero besarte…- sin decir nada más… nuestros labios se tocaron… en un anhelado contacto, tierno, suave, lleno de amor… prontamente comencé a lamer su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su húmeda boca, cosa que ella capto y acepto, una danza entre nuestras lenguas comenzaba, el beso comenzaba a ponerse intenso… frenético…

*BUAAAAAA**BUAAAAA*

Nos separamos de golpe y Nico-chan puso sus manos en mis hombros…- yo… haremos esto luego…- yo suspire pesado y solo asentí.- podrías… por favor…- con la mirada señaló la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama.

-oh, sí, claro- me paré y fui a dicho lugar, observando a una pequeña niña con escasos cabellos negros y rasgados ojos purpura…- supongo que tienes hambre no… Nishikino Aiko- le dije con voz aniñada… volví mi vista a Nico-chan quien ya tenía expuesto uno de sus pechos y me indicaba que le diera a Aiko… el ver su pecho… me…

-por los dioses Maki-chan… contrólate al menos frente a tu hija- me dijo provocando un sonrojo en mí…

-yo… lo… lo siento- Nico-chan tomó a la bebé, la acomodo y está con desesperación busco el pezón de Nico-chan el cual pronto se volvió su prisionero…- es hermosa…- dije casi en un susurro.

-es nuestra hija- dijo Nico-chan mientras la miraba con amor…- te amo Maki-chan…- dijo sin voltear a verme, al escucharla… mi corazón estalló de alegría

-yo… necesito salir un momento…- ella esbozo una risa y yo me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y a punto de salir giré a verla- yo también te amo… Nico-chan…- cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella… suspiré una última vez, metí mi mano a uno de mis bolsillos y saque un juego de llaves que miré un momento…- pronto… Nico-chan… pronto…- aprovecharía al máximo este mes… tenía mucho que arreglar después de todo.

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Anju POV**

No entiendo cómo terminé así, recargada en la puerta de mi habitación, sosteniendo una charola con un plato de sopa de pollo, pan de ajo y agua de fruta…- podrías abrir por favor… esto pesa…- no había respuesta.- bien… si así lo quieres…- retrocedí unos pasos, dejé la charola en el suelo y tomando impulso, le di una fuerte patada a la puerta, provocando que se abriera, tomé la charola y entré…

-Elichika Elizabeth Ayase Romanof, sino comes, te pondrás flaca como… como… no sé, algo muy flaco-

-déjame sola- decía el bulto envuelto en sábanas sobre la cama

 _Flashback_

-Anju… necesito que me hagas un favor- me dijo Hanayo

-claro, dime-

-verás, durante este mes, Rin-chan y yo… saldremos buscando a alguien y… quisiera saber si tú… podrías cuidar de Eli-chan-

-¿eh?, ¿yo?... ¿Qué no tiene familia?- le dije curiosa

-sí, pero vive en Rusia y además, no quiero que se quede en el hospital donde fácilmente puede tratar de matarse con pastillas o aventarse del último piso, ¿harías eso por mí?-

-pues… supongo que sí, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, solo debo evitar que se mate…-

 _Fin Flashback_

-Eli… debes comer… por favor, mira que… me quedo muy buena la sopa- le decía dejando la charola en una mesa de noche.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS SOLA!-

-Eli…- traté de sonar tranquila, pero… su modo depresivo me… deprimía… no… me molestaba- escucha, sé que te duele, pero… hecha una bola de trapos no podrás solucionar nada-

-¿solucionar nada?- me dijo molesta- y ¿Qué mierdas se pude solucionar? Ella me olvido, me odia tanto que prefirió olvidarse de mí- su voz comenzaba a sonar quebrada.

-quizá… pero… eso no impide que… puede conocerte… ¿o sí?- al escucharme ella saco la cabeza del montón de sábanas - " _Olvidar es una necesidad. La vida es una pizarra en la que el destino, para escribir un nuevo caso, necesita borrar el caso escrito_ "- le dije y ella me miro con confusión.- todo estará bien…- le sonreí y sus hinchados ojos al fin dieron un brillo de esperanza.

-esa… esa sopa… huele bien…-

-esa es mi Elichi…- le dije y ella soltó una sonrisa…

-gracias… Anju…- espero que este mes pasa en menos de 3035 palabras…

 **Fin Anju POV**

 **Rin POV**

-no puedo creer que todo se nos haya juntado- decía Kayo-chin mientras sobaba su cabeza- primero… Nico-chan, luego el consejo, luego Nozomi-chan y ahora… esto- arrojaba a la mesa un periódico con el encabezado… " _Toudo Erena vuelve a casa_ "- ¿Qué más podría salir mal?-

-yo… tranquila Kayo-chin nya, saldremos de esta, algo se nos ocurrirá, siempre se nos ocurre algo nya- traté de sonar positiva, pero… la verdad… estaba difícil nya

-Rin-chan yo… se me acaban las ideas…-

-Kayo-chin…- me voz sonaba triste- lo lograremos juntas nya…- me acerqué a ella y la abracé…

-gracias… Rin-chan…-ella correspondió mi abrazo y tomó el periódico otra vez…-¡DIOSE COMO NO LO VI ANTES!- me soltó y dio un salto de alegría nya

-¿qué pasa Kayo-chin? Nya-

-¡MIRA, MIRA, MIRA!- me enseñaba la nota de Erena-nya- ¡LEE!-

-a ver… dice… " _Toudo Erena la estrella del modelaje e hija prodigio de Akihabara dará una firma de autógrafos y no solo eso, sino que uno de sus fans podrá ganar una cena con ella nya_ "-

-es perfecto, mira las bases y fechas-

-dice… que los resultados se darán a conocer después de que termine su trabajo con la compañía de trajes de baño nya-

-exacto- ella corrió hasta la laptop y busco en internet rápidamente nya- y según el itinerario de eventos de la compañía eso sería aproximadamente en 2 meses- dijo con emoción- eso nos da más tiempo para actuar-

-entonces… ¿nya?-

-entonces… significa que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y no hay tiempo que perder Rin-chan- ella se acercó rápidamente a mí y me dio un rápido beso en los labios… dejándome sonrojada y asombrada nya -¡ANDANDO AL ARROZ MOVIL!-

Sin duda… cuando Kayo-chin se entusiasma… lo hace en serio… espero que todo salga bien nya.

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **Kotori POV**

-Kotori la orden para la mesa 3 esta lista- me gritaba la jefa

-entendido- corrí hasta la barra y tome las tazas de café y los pastelillos, para después ir a la mesa.-aquí tiene su pedido- una pareja me sonrió- con permiso- me retiré

-¡Hey Kotori por aquí!- escuché una varonil voz que conocía muy bien

-Kenta-kun, ¿cómo estás?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-muy bien, gracias- sacó una laptop y se puso a escribir- oye te puedo encargar un ¿cappuccino y un club sándwich?- me preguntó

-sabes que sí- le sonreí, habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que mi último encuentro con Umi-chan y desde que… Kenta-kun y yo habíamos terminado, pero… gracias a los Dioses, como él mismo lo dijo, sentíamos un gran afecto el uno por el otro, razón por la cual manteníamos amistad, y ahora con él trabajando en campo como reportero pasaba por el restaurant más seguido.

-oye… Kotori- me hablaba Luna-chan

-¿ese es Kenta?- me dijo en un susurro mientras estábamos en la cocina

-¿eh?, ¡oh!, sí, es él, ¿por qué?- le pregunte curiosa

-n… no… por nada…- ella se sonrojo y yo sonreí para mí misma, mientras terminaba de preparar su orden.

-le diré que le mandas saludos- le dije

-¡EH, NO ESPERA!- salí de la cocina con su orden y me dirigí con él.

Iba caminando cuando por alguna extraña razón el aroma del club sándwich se me hizo… delicioso…- rayos… no he comido nada- mi pancita comenzó a gruñir…- quizá al volver a la cocina tome un bocadillo, tal vez una galleta o un brownie…- deje mis pensamientos al llegar con Kenta-kun- su orden joven- baje la charola y le entregue su cappuccino y su club sándwich- disfrute la comida- me di la vuelta.

-o… oye… Kotori…- giré a verlo

-sí, ¿ocurre algo?-

-sí, bueno… esto…-él se miraba nervioso- no… bueno… ¿el sándwich no debería estar partido en 4 piezas?- ¿eh?

-claro… así es- le respondí

-entonces… podrías contar conmigo- era extraño pero así lo hicimos- 1… 2… 3…- terminamos de contar… ¡UN MOMENTO!

-¡SON 3!, lo… lo siento, debí dejar la otra en la cocina, en un momento yo…- estaba por retirar el plato pero… me tomo de la mano y me jaló hacia él, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro… poniéndome nerviosa

-está bien me dijo- con su mano libre tomó una servilleta y la dirigió a mi rostro…- pero la próxima vez que te comas la comida de los demás… procura no dejar evidencias- me mostró la servilleta que traía rastro de pan que había quitado de mi rostro

-yo… ¿Qué hice?- él me soltó y yo volví a mi postura…

-sabes… me podrías traer una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, de ese que prepara Luna…- me sonrió…

-de… de acuerdo…- me retiré con una extraña sensación…- ¿de verdad me comí su sándwich?...-

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

Había sido un viaje largo, pero al fin estaba en mi destino, sola… suspire antes de entrar a aquel vistoso edificio, avancé hasta el lobby y ahí me encontré con una recepcionista.

-bu… buenas tardes- le dije nerviosa.

-dígame, en que le puedo ayudar-

-soy… soy Koizumi Hanayo y vengo a ver al consejo…-

-muy bien…- ella buscó en su computadora- oh… si la tengo aquí, adelante, ascensor de la derecha, quinto piso-

-gracias…- seguí sus indicaciones, salvo que… no tomé el ascensor, en su lugar me fui por las escaleras, siempre odié los ascensores… después de quizá media hora llegue al quinto piso, donde otra recepcionista estaba en su escritorio.

-¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-

-yo… soy Koizumi Hanayo-

-oh, la esperaban desde hace rato, ¿Por qué no usó el ascensor?- preferí no responder y ella solo sonrió al ver mi rostro cansado.- adelante- me indicó que podía pasar.

Avancé hasta la enorme puerta, tome el pomo y suspire una vez más…- bien… es hora…- me dije a mi misma, abrí la puerta y entré…

-Bienvenida… Koizumi-sensei…-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Tsubasa POV**

-¿de verdad te secuestro un oso?- me preguntaba Honky

-sí, ¿puedes creerlo?- estaba sentada en una de las mesas de su local en el centro

-eso sí que peligroso, pero… suena divertido-

-bueno, lo fue… un poco- ambas comenzamos a reír hasta escuchar la campanilla de la puerta abrirse

-buen día Honochi- entraba una joven de cabellera purpura y… ¡OH DIOS MIO QUE MOGUMBOS!- mmm… señorita mis ojos están aquí arriba-

-lo sé, lo sé, pero… rayos… ¿no te duele la espalda al caminar?...- la joven soltó un gruñido

-tranquila Nontan- Honky se puso entre ambas- Tsu-chan, ella es Nozomi, mi asesora-

-Nozomi… Nozomi…- ese nombre…- Nozomi…- la miré con duda…- no, no me suena, mucho gusto, soy Tsubasa Kira- le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó

-por cierto Honochi, este amable señor dice que es tu padre- al escuchar eso, todo mi cuerpo se tensó… no podía ser…

-oh… no…- dijo Honky, mientras aquel hombre entraba por la puerta… ¡carajo se veía más grande!

-recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería verte mientras estuvieras en terapia- me dijo el hombre señalándome y haciendo una pose al más puro estilo de Jojo's….

-técnicamente me dijo que no podía entrar a su casa y bueno… esta no es su casa…- trate de sonar convincente pero mi nerviosismo me traicionaba…

-corre pequeña-

-¡NANI!-… otro día de un trabajo bien hecho….

 **Fin Tsubasa POV**

 **Maki POV**

-entonces… ¿cómo lo hice?...- le preguntaba a la chica frente a mí, quien hiperventilaba

-yo… yo…- me decía nerviosa…- si te la doy… prometes no volver… ¡NUNCA!- me dijo asustada.

-pues… si me la da… ya no tendría a que volver…- ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, tomó unos papeles, escribió algo y me entregó un recibo.

-con… con esto pasé al área de entregas… ahí le darán… su… su… su licencia de conducir…- tomé aquel papel con alegría y me dirigí al sitio…

-¡LO LOGRÉ!... ya falta poco Nico-chan…-

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Rin POV**

-es bueno verte de nuevo… Hoshisora-san-

-lo mismo digo nya-

-siempre es bueno ver a exalumnos-

-yo… gracias-

-pero… sé que no estás aquí solo para saludar-

-tiene razón nya…-

-Entonces ¿por qué has venido?- me dijo el hombre sentado frente a mi nya

-Nozomi... Tojo Nozomi... he venido por sus recuerdos nya- le dije con decisión...

\- lo siento, hay un código de ética con respecto a la relación paciente-terapeuta-

-yo… lo sé nya… pero… Ikeda-sensei… necesito su ayuda nya-

-¿por qué?, ella está bien ahora, ¿no es así?-

-no… no es por ella nya… es por otro paciente…-

-¿Ayase?- al escuchar eso, lo miré con asombro…

-¿cómo?...-

-¿Por qué otra razón vendrías?, Ayase esta con ustedes, y quieren que Tojo recupere sus recuerdos por ella, ¿no es así?- yo no pude responder su pregunta nya… pues… era cierto lo que dijo- Rin… escucha, antes de hacer algo… pregúntate… si ella recupera sus recuerdos… ¿Cómo reaccionaría?... volvería a sentir el dolor que sintió una vez, ¿quieres eso para ella?- yo negué con la cabeza…

-pero… pero… nya…-

-lo siento pequeña… pero no te puedo ayudar…-

-pero… las necesitamos… a Nozomi y a Eli-nya…-

-dije que lo siento Rin… así que por favor… retírate… fue bueno verte otra vez- el hombre se levantó y me abrió la puerta de su consultorio-

-gracias de todos modos… nya…- le dije desanimada y en respuesta escuche un suspiro…

- _Ocurre que el pasado es siempre una morada pero no existe olvido capaz de demolerla_ \- me dijo causándome asombro- cuidado con esos ojos curiosos gatita vacilante- me sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta…

-¡LO TENGO NYA!-

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **Anju POV**

-esto es inútil, no puedo hacer esto, no sirvo… para nada…- ay no… de nuevo Eli se ponía a llorar

-vamos, tranquila Eli, es solo un juego, no todos ganan en los juegos- le sobaba la espalda mientras ella seguía llorando

-siempre pierdo, en los juegos… en la vida… en el amor… así como perdí a Nozomi…- un tic nervioso salió en mi ojo izquierdo…

-gracias a dios mañana termina el mes…- necesitaré vacaciones de mis vacaciones…

 **Fin Anju POV**

 **Kotori POV**

-a ver… recapitulemos…- hablaba la jefa…- en este frasco, había una docena de galletas, ¿verdad?- nos señalaba el frasco y nosotras asentimos.- bien, el frasco está en el área de cajas, ¿cierto?- volvimos a sentir- correcto, y hoy ustedes dos estuvieron en cajas, ¿verdad?- afirmamos de nuevo- excelente, entonces… a pesar de eso… no saben qué pasó con la docena de galletas ¿verdad?- negamos…- ok, suficiente, esas galletas saldrán de sus cheques esta semana- nos dijo molesta- retírense- Luna-chan y yo salimos de la oficina de la jefa

-diablos Kotori, deberías medirte más- me decía Luna-chan mientras caminábamos

-yo… gracias por no delatarme Luna-chan…- le dije avergonzada

-descuida, para eso somos las amigas, pero de verdad… deberías cuidarte, estas comiendo como puerquito…- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona…

-yo… es que… estoy nerviosa… mañana inicio en el club que te conté con esa terapeuta…-

-¿y por eso comes tanto?...-

-¡COMO MUCHO CUANDO ESTOY NERVIOSA!- metí mi mano a uno de los bolsillos del mandil de mi uniforme y saque una barra de chocolate, la cual abrí y estaba por morder

-¡AMIGA!- Luna-chan me arrebato mi barra

-¡OYE MI CHOCO-BARRITA!-

-te la daré si prometes no saquear la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?...- me miro con autoridad

-bien, bien… lo prometo…- me entrego mi choco-barrita y comencé a comer… ¿de verdad estoy tan nerviosa?...

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

El día había llegado, el momento de volver al club, el momento de vernos de nuevo, gracias a Rin-chan y a su encuentro con Ikeda-sensei ya estaba más tranquila, así como con mi charla con el consejo.

-¿Estas lista Rin-chan?- le pregunté

-¡más que lista nya!-

Abrí la puerta del consultorio y nos pusimos a limpiar un poco, a arreglar algunas cosas y a establecernos, después de un rato ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba…

-por favor, nunca y repito nunca… vuelvas a pasar por mí- escuchaba la voz de Tsu-chan

-oh vamos, no conduzco tan mal…- esa era Maki-chan

-¿Qué no conduces mal?, casi atropellas un perro, una anciana, un niño y por los dioses que cargas una bicicleta atascada en la defensa de la camioneta-

-eres una exagerada Tsubasa- dijo Maki-chan y vimos la puerta abrirse- es bueno estar de vuelta, Hanayo, Rin-

-tú lo has dicho nya-

-buenas tardes chicas- como siempre saludaba amablemente Umi-chan

-buenas tardes Umi-chan-

-¿Qué hay?- saludaban las demás

-bueno solo faltan-

-Señoritas, buenas tardes- entraban los dos guardias de Anju, entregaron un reporte el cual firmé y después entraron Anju y Eli… bueno… entro Anju arrastrando a Eli…

-por los Dioses Eli…-hacia fuerza- debes entrar quieras o no…-

-me niego…-

-oh vamos Eli… no seas infantil…-

-¿qué caso tiene?- suspire pesado

-chicas, ayúdennos…- entre todas arrastramos a Eli-chan hasta el la sala donde nos reunimos…

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Umi POV**

-bienvenidas de vuelta chicas- nos saludó Hanayo una vez que nos establecimos.- antes de comenzar, me gustaría que… nos compartieran, ¿Cómo se la pasaron en sus vacaciones?- nos miraba con una sonrisa…

-pues… Nico-chan y yo… nos mudamos y vivimos juntas ahora- hablaba Maki-chan…

-yo… me acerque más a mi suegro macho alfa, pecho peludo, lomo plateado, barba de leñador…- ahora era Tsubasa

-yo… pues… evité que Eli se matara… así que supongo que bien- esa era Anju, después de eso todas menos Eli me miraron…

-y… yo… bueno… yo…-

-Kayo-chin nya- estaba por hablar cuando Rin me interrumpió

-¿Qué ocurre Rin-chan?-

-llego la nueva nya- ¿dijo la nueva?... todas nos miramos con duda…

-excelente, hazla pasar-

-enseguida nya-

-bueno chicas...- Hanayo nos miró a todas- antes de comenzar con la sesión de hoy, quiero informarles que tendremos una nueva integrante en la manada-

-¿una nueva?-pregunto Tsubasa

-espero que sea alegre, la psicodepresiva Eli me está hartando- se quejaba Anju

-ojala y sea menos molesta que Anju, que sea más como Umi- argumento Maki mientras enrollaba un mecho de cabello en su dedo.

-bueno chicas, me alegro de que estén animadas... así que... Hanayo retrocedió hasta la entrada, con esa energía denle una cálida bienvenida a...- todas miramos expectantes... la cortina se abrió... revelando a... ¡NO INVENTES!...

-mu... mucho gusto yo... soy... soy Minami Kotori... su nueva compañera...-

 **Fin Umi POV**

* * *

 **Y... hasta aquí el cap de la semana, espero les haya gustado :). Abro un pequeño espacio para contestar algunos reviews :**

 **el cabelloro de la oscuridad:** En efecto el título del cap anterior estaba basado en el arquetipo "Elemental Hero" o "Heroe Elemental" de yu-gi-oh! xD y si se lo pregunta, sí, juego profesionalmente :) así que si tienen dudas los puedo ayudar xD

 **jimena21:** Sí, habra mas lemmon xD te lo aseguro :3 y mas porque ya viene el dia san valentin :)

 **luisdelgado00:** Gracias por tu comentario y sí, planeo continuar la historia :)

 **Y un especial agradecimiento a todos los que me han seguido y apoyado desde el inicio :3**

 **Nicocchi17, Ally Snape Quinn, Tanui-pyon, KousakaKaede y todos los que me faltaron por mencionar ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Y como regalito...**

* * *

-dime... ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿por qué me sigues?, ¡TE DESTRUÍ LA VIDA!- no pude evitar sonar entre molesta y triste, ella solo suspiro y miró al horizonte...

-sabes... mi mami dice que... cuando dañas algo... te debes hacer responsable...- su voz sonaba... tranquila a diferencia de la mía...- ademas... de que... si esta en tus posibilidades repararlo... lo intentes... por eso estoy aquí...- giró su rostro y me miro fijamente poniendome completamente nerviosa...

-yo...-

-Umi-chan... tu destruiste mi vida... sí... pero... también creo... que tú... podrías repararla...-

* * *

-¡Ouch!- escuche la queja de la joven frente a mí

-oh... lo... lo siento, no me fije por donde andaba- me agache ya ayude a la joven a recoger sus libros...- lo lamento ¿señorita?...- le pregunte tratando de sonar... dudosa

-Tojo... Nozomi Tojo- dijo mientras se levantaba...

-Mucho gusto Tojo-san... mi nombre es Ayase Romanof Elichika Elizabeth... pero... puedes llamarme Eli... sino te molesta...- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro...

* * *

 **Proximo Episodio... "Para que no me olvides"...**

 **ahora si... bye bye! :)**


	11. Para que no me olvides

Hi Hi!

queridos lectores... si lo sé me demore mucho pero estuve enfermo un tiempo y bueno... sigo enfermo ademas de que me concentre en un curso de Unity... así es baby, esperen mi videojuego :3... algun día... xD

me disculpo por la demora pero... aqui les traigo el cap de esta semana, espero lo disfruten y... espero toque sus corazones...

sin mas... los dejo con el cap :3

DP. Love live no me pertenece pero no le digan a nadie... ellos no lo saben O_O

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Para que no me olvides ~~~~~~**

 **Umi POV**

-mu... mucho gusto yo... soy... soy Minami Kotori... su nueva compañera...- Todas nos quedamos con la boca abierta, excepto Eli quien estaba hecha bolita en una esquina cubierta por un aura de depresión…

-Hanayo…- Anju levantó la mano- me permites…- Hanayo solo asintió, Anju se puso de pie y salió de la sala, nadie decía nada, solo nos mirábamos entre nosotras, al poco rato volvió Anju con un conito lleno de agua, y tomó asiento entre Tsubasa y yo- señorita…- se dirigió a Kotori…- podrías por favor… repetir lo que dijiste-

Kotori observo con duda a Hanayo, quien le sonrió, Kotori suspiro y hablo- mucho gusto… yo soy…- Anju comenzó a tomar el agua- Minami Kotori, su nueva compañera- al terminar de hablar, Anju puso un rostro de susto y escupió fuertemente el agua sobre Tsubasa, sacó su cámara fotográfica y 2 flash iluminaron la sala.

-¡CARAJO ES LA VIOLADA!-gritó Anju

-¡OYE!- se levantó de golpe Tsubasa y comenzó a sacudirse el agua como si fuera un perrito

-¡ESCONDAN A UMI!- gritó Maki

-¡ME QUIERO MORIR!- esa era Eli

-chicas, chicas- trataba de hablar Hanayo

-rápido Umi- Tsubasa me tomaba del brazo y me levantaba- ponte esto- de la nada había saca una peluca rosa y me la había puesto

-y esto también- ahora llegaba Maki con unos lentes oscuros

-y de paso esto, ya sabes por elegancia- Anju me colocaba un sombrero y con un lápiz me dibujó un lunar en la mejilla izquierda

-listo ahora eres… Lady… Guadalupe…- se daba golpes Tsubasa

-¡SÍ, ERES LADY GUADALUPE!- de inmediato Anju me tomo del brazo y todas volvimos a nuestros lugares… a todo esto… yo no pude mover ni un músculo… por… la sorpresa… Kotori… ¿con nosotras?...

-chicas… ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntaba divertida Hanayo-¿por qué disfrazaron a Umi-chan?-

-¿Umi-chan?, ¿quién es esa Umi-chan?- preguntaba Tsubasa- ¿tú conoces a alguna Umi-chan Maki?-

-no, tampoco y tú Anju, ¿conoces a alguna Umi-chan?-

-para nada, ¿y tú Lady Guadalupe?- preguntaba Anju a mi pseudónimo…

Yo por mi parte tenía mi vista fija en Kotori, quien observaba divertida a mis compañeras y acompañaba su diversión con una muy ligera y muy…- hermosa sonrisa…- reaccioné inmediatamente a lo que había dicho y me cubrí los labios…

Kotori por su parte fijo su vista en mí y me sonrió tiernamente…- mucho gusto… Lady Guadalupe…- me dijo con total tranquilidad… su voz… escuchar su voz nuevamente me causo una cálida sensación en mi interior, pero también… algo de dolor… ¡un momento dijo ¿Lady Guadalupe?!

-yo… no… Kotori…- de inmediato me puse de pie, me quité el sombrero, la peluca y los lentes…- soy yo… Umi…- le dije con una voz entre cortada y mis ojos húmedos…

-¡TRAICION!-escuché el grito de Maki

-¡CHICAS PLAN-B!- dijo Anju

-¡MOTÍN!- Tsubasa corrió frente a nosotras, y tiró una mesa

-¡TSU-CHAN TENDRAS QUE PAGAR ESA MESA!- entró Hanayo en acción… lentamente… todo el ruido, las cosas, las personas, todo alrededor mío fueron desapareciendo… o quizá… las ignoraba… mi vista permaneció fija en las hermosos ojos miel de Kotori…

-Koto… Kotori…- me fui acercando a ella lentamente, e igual de lento fui levantando mi brazo y acercando mi mano a su rostro… pero… algo me detuvo… algo dentro de mí… me lo impedía… miré mi mano y esta temblaba… tanto como si tuviera miedo…

-Umi-chan…- escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios… esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso… sin pensarlo… deje que todos esos sentimientos que tenía aprisionadas dentro de mí… salieran…

Sin importarme nada… sin pensarlo… me arrojé a sus pies y me abracé a estos…- ¡LO SIENTO!- grité… como si mi vida dependiera de ello…

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

\- ¡LO SIENTO!- escuché la voz desgarrada de Umi-chan, razón por la cual solté un jarrón que estaba peleando con Tsu-chan

-¡MOTÍN!- escuché el jarrón romperse, pero no me importaba ya, pues la escena que tenía frente a mí, me era gratificante, en ella estaba Umi-chan abrazando a Kotori, quien se había agachado para estar a su altura y correspondía el abrazo.

-¡LO SIENTO TANTO KOTORI!- el último grito de Umi-chan causo la atención de todas, incluso de Eli-chan quien seguía hecha una bolita

-Umi-chan… tranquila…-

-¡NO!-

-todo… todo está bien…- decía ella con voz calmada…

-¡NADA ESTA BIEN!- grito nuevamente…- nada…- comenzó a murmurar…- yo te lastimé… te hice daño… y… y luego tú a mí…- sus lágrimas provocaran que fuera casi imposible entenderle…- todo es mi culpa…-

-no… Umi-chan… ambas tenemos la culpa…- susurró la peli-gris mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de la otra…- perdóname también… Umi-chan…-

Ellas permanecieron abrazadas un rato, yo por mi parte la deje tener ese primer contacto… esa aceptación… y realización personal… esas lagrima solo significaban una cosa… ambas se arrepentían de lo que se hicieron y ambas… muy adentro sabían… que necesitarían de la otra para superarlo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me acerqué a ambas, coloco una de mis manos en sus respectivas espaldas y las frote un poco para ganar su atención.

-esta sí que fue una muy animada bienvenida, ¿no lo creen?- les dije sonriente.

-Hanayo… ¿estás segura de esto?- me preguntó Maki-chan.

-claro- le dije segura- el club se fundó con el objetivo de apoyar a las personas que lo necesiten y claro… que este en mis posibilidades ayudarlos…-

-bueno… si es tu decisión…- comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello.

-pero… dejando eso de lado- continué hablando

-¡MOTÍN!- Tsu-chan corrió frente a mí con mi cuadro… imitación obviamente de " _Noche Estrellada_ " y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que atravesó el cuadro…- ¡MOTÍN!- eso si me molesto mucho…

-¡KIRA TSUBASA DEJA ESE CUADRO Y SIENTATE AHORA O TE VOLVERÉ A ENVIAR CON EL OSO!- le grité provocando que todas se centraran en mí, yo… no suelo gritar… así…

-motín…- fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar el cuadro y sentarse en su lugar habitual…

-¡GRACIAS!- ante mi último grito Umi-chan y Kotori-chan se separaron y se sentaron juntas, incluso Eli-chan quien se había mantenido al margen se acercó al grupo y tomo su lugar- bueno…- hablé más tranquila y comencé a suspirar- 1… 2… 3…- suspiré una vez más…- como todas saben, cuando hay un nuevo integrante nos presentamos ¿verdad?- todas asintieron- entonces… comencemos…-

Después de un rato de presentaciones y las chicas… excepto Anju-chan y Umi-chan contar sus historias… procedimos con la sesión.

-bueno chicas, ahora que ya existe algo de confianza entre ustedes- las miré- haremos una actividad que llevo tiempo deseando hacer- todas me observaban con atención, incluso Eli-chan

-y… ¿qué haremos?- me cuestionó Maki-chan

-bueno, es esta caja- tomé una caja de cartón con un letrero que decía "tómbola de actividades"- he colocado 6 papelitos, todos ellos con números del 1 al 3-

-adivino, tomaremos uno y nos formaremos en parejas, ¿verdad?- me interrumpía Tsu-chan

-correcto, entonces…- las miré rápidamente- empiezas tu Kotori-chan- me acerqué a la chica sentada en el extremo derecho de la media luna-

-o… o… ok…- dijo tímidamente y tomó un papelito- me tocó…-

-te tocó Umi…hahahaha- se burló Anju, provocando un sonrojo en Umi-chan y en Kotori-chan-

-Anju-chan, eso no fue gracioso…- la reprendí.

-ok, ok… perdón, perdón…- discretamente hizo un "bro-fist" con Tsu-chan, yo solo negué con la cabeza

-me toco el numero 2…- dijo tímidamente

-ahora tú Umi-chan…- ella metió la mano a la caja

-me tocó el 3- Y así fui formando las parejas quedando así… Umi-chan y Tsu-chan, Maki-chan y Eli-chan y finalmente… como si lo hubiese planeado… Kotori-chan y Anju-chan…

-Bueno, chicas, ahora que ya están en parejas la actividad es la siguiente… les entregaré una hoja de papel, en ella quiero que ustedes dibujen como perciben a la persona frente a ustedes, basándose en su conocimiento sobre ella, ¿alguna duda?- terminé de decirles, y casi de inmediato Tsu-chan levanto la mano.

-adelante Tsu-chan-

-¿por qué si los trenes corren por vías y los autos por carriles, los autos se desvían y los trenes se descarrilan?- dijo completamente curiosa… y yo… solamente la miré con un tic nervioso en mi ojo izquierdo

-alguna duda de lo que acabo de decir…- le dije tratando de sonar tranquila…

-ah, no, ninguna- bajo la mano sonriente… respira Hanayo… 1… 2… 3… 4… suspiré una vez más…

-yo… yo tengo una duda- dijo con voz tímida Kotori-chan

-adelante- le sonreí

-bueno… etto…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, de forma tan… tierna… ahora entiendo porque cautivó a Umi-chan- yo… bueno… ella no dijo nada…- señaló a su compañera que era Anju-chan- ¿qué se supone que haga?- terminó su pregunta.

-bueno- me quedé pensativa un rato- podrías aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con ella, conocerla, y después hacer tu dibujo, ¿no crees?- le dije de la forma más animada que podía

-bu… bueno…- dijo y volvió a su posición-

-entonces, si no hay mas dudas- Tsu-chan me interrumpió levantando la mano y yo solo… observe a otro lado- como decía, sino hay mas dudas- de la nada Tsu-chan se había movido frente a mi agitando su mano fuertemente y yo… volteé a otro lado…- sino hay más dudas…- y de nueva cuenta aparecía Tsu-chan, completamente resignada masajeé mi nariz y observé a Tsu-chan- de acuerdo, bien, bien…- me arrepentiré… lo presiento- Tsu-chan, ¿alguna duda?...-

-sí, ¿Cómo se masturbaba un Tiranosaurio Rex?- ok fue el colmo…

-comience su actividad… yo… necesito… tomar aire…- les dije y salí de la habitación, encontrándome con Rin-chan quien veía fotos de ¿Qué era eso? -¿Qué haces Rin-chan?-

-¡NYAAAAAAA!- de inmediato cubrió la pantalla de la computadora con su cuerpo, la abrazo y la levantó, desconectándola y arrojándola lejos, después de eso… comenzó a respirar agitada….- yo… yo… etto… nada… je… jeje… je…-

-bueno…- la miré con sospechas….- iré a dar una vuelta- le dije mientras sobaba mi cabeza

-¿Tsu-nya otra vez?-

-sí- fue lo único que dije- abriendo la puerta, pero antes de salir me detuve un momento- por cierto, no te compraré otra computadora-

-¡la repararé nya!- escuché que grito mientras yo salía del club

-necesito un buen tazón de arroz…-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Kotori POV**

-mmmm….- esto es incómodo… ¿qué se supone que le pregunte?, es decir… apenas y se su nombre, ¿cómo era?... ¿Zanji?, no era algo más como, ¿Xatu?, no, eso es otra cosa…

-Anju- escuché una voz

-¡eso es ANJU, ese es su nombre!- grité emocionada, encontrándome con la vista de la chica frente a mí, poniéndome… más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba…

-así es, ese es mi nombre- me dijo seria- y tú eres Minami Kotori, mucho gusto- me extendió la mano- y yo la vi con dudas…- vamos, tómala, no seas tímida, no muerdo- asentí levemente y tomé su mano- mucho…- al escuchar eso último la solté de inmediato y ella esbozó una pequeña risa.- eres divertida Minami Kotori-

-Kotori- la interrumpí- mis amigos me dicen Kotori, a… a… secas-

-bueno… entonces eso nos hace amigas Ko-to-ri- dijo lentamente provocándome un sonrojo que era más que obvio…-entonces… tú puedes llamarme Anju, aunque mis amigos normalmente me dicen "no, no lo hagas"- ella sonrió y yo la acompañé en su sonrisa, esta chica… bueno… es increíble… creo…

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Umi POV**

-hey… Umi- escuchaba risas detrás desde el fondo de la habitación, esas eran… ¿Anju y Kotori?... ¿qué está pasando? –hey Umi- escuchaba mas risas de aquellas chicas…. ¿se llevan bien?- hey Umi- quisiera saber qué ocurre allá-

-¡Carajo UMI!- escuche un fuerte grito de parte de Tsubasa, razón por la cual volteé a verla

-¡Qué quieres!- le grité molesta

-yo… deberíamos hacer la actividad- me dijo tímidamente… supongo que me propasé…

-sí… supongo que tienes razón…- dí un pequeño vistazo a donde Kotori y Anju reía y solté un pesado suspiro…- ¿por qué me preocupa?...-

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

Después de un gran tazón de arroz y de haberme relajado un poco de las preguntas de Tsu-chan y… sí… depues de haber investigado como se masturbaba un Tiranosaurio Rex… volví al club, esperando encontrarlo… en una pieza…

-Rin-chan… volví- anuncié mi llegada

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE NYA!- escuche un grito proveniente de Rin-chan y de nueva cuenta… la computadora voló por los aires estrellándose contra la pared al lado de la puerta…

-Rin-chan…- la miré seriamente y puse mis manos en mi cintura

-yo… etto… ¿ya comiste?... nya… je… jeje… je…- cerré los ojos y avance a la habitación donde estaban las chicas

-y entonces le dije… mira por el telescopio- escuchaba la voz de Anju, la cual sonaba muy divertida- y ella miró jajajaja-

-jajaja, eres muy graciosa Anju-chan- al parecer interactuó muy bien Kotori-chan, como lo imaginaba…

Terminé el pasillo y entré a la habitación, encontrándome con las chicas- bien chicas, ¿ya terminaron?- les pregunte alegre

-claro que sí- respondió energética Tsu-chan

-bien, entonces, ¿Quién será la primer pareja en pasar?...- les dije con una sonrisa… es hora de la prueba… Kotori-chan…

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Umi POV**

En toda la actividad no pude concretarme por obvias razones, aunque… bueno… logre sacar un gran dibujo…. O eso creía.

-entonces si nadie se ofrece yo elegiré al azar…- dijo Hanayo y tomo la "tómbola" improvisada- a ver… la pareja que pasa primero es la que tiene el numero…- todas nos veíamos y en ese pequeño momento… mi mirada… se cruzó con la de Kotori… quien me dio una sonrisa… provocando que yo agachara el rostro…- es la número 1, compuesta por Maki-chan y Eli-chan-

Todas aplaudimos mientas las mencionadas se ponían de pie y enseñaban sus dibujos, sinendo la primera Eli…

-yo… bueno… esta es la forma en la que veo a Maki… ahora…- decía con voz triste… supongo que por Nozomi…- a esta obra la llamo… Luz…- dijo y mostro su dibujo el cual no era nada mas que…

-¿un biberón?...- preguntó Kotori curiosa en tanto Maki… bueno ella tenia ciertamente una luz en sus ojos al ver aquel dibujo, incluso podría decirse que lagrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos

-que tierno Eli-chan, tu turno Maki-chan- animaba Hanayo, mientras Maki mostraba su dibujo… o ¿eso era un dibujo?

-a esta la llamo… negro…-

-eso ni siquiera es un dibujo- se metía Tsubasa con… razón, Maki había mostrado su hoja pintada completamente de… negro

-¡no tonta!, quizá esto es muy complejo para tu entendimiento- dijo Maki mientras jugaba con un mecho de cabello

-oh… entiendo ahora- interfería Hanayo- el color negro representa el estado actual de Eli-chan así como su aura de negatividad y tristeza- explicaba

-s… sí…. Eso…- decía Maki mientras se rascaba la mejilla….

-¡un momento no sabes dibujar!- gritó Tsubasa, causando la risa de todas… bueno casi todas y el sonrojo de Maki

-no es cierto, es… eso que dijo Hanayo-

-ya, ya chicas, gracias por sus muestras de arte, ahora… tomen asiento- ellas obedecieron y nosotras aplaudimos ante su retirada- bien, ahora la siguiente pareja es la numero….- metió la mano en la "tómbola"- 3- tragué pesado… ese era mi número…

-¡BIEN NOS TOCA!- se levantó animada Tsubasa, a diferencia mía pues yo… estaba demasiado nerviosa…

-adelante chicas…- las demás aplaudieron… yo me encontraba nerviosa… trataba de enfocar mi vista a la nada… pero… mis ojos… no me obedecían y se concentraban en… Kotori…

-bien, este es mi dibujo sobre Umi-chan- animada Tsubasa reveló… un…

-¡WOW!- se escuchó de parte de todas

-es… increíble…- hablo Maki

-es… algo así como… mágico- ahora era Anju

-¿me lo puedo quedar?- la tierna voz de Kotori…

-oh, vamos, no es tan genial, de hecho creo que lo hice mal…- decía sonrojada Tsubasa…

-pero… es maravilloso y su concepto tan… wow- argumentaba Hanayo con admiración- pero… ¿por qué no lo explicas?- la invitaba a lo que Tsubasa asintió sonriente y comenzó su explicación

-mi dibujo se titula… "Core" o núcleo en inglés- en su… en verdad… increíble dibujo se encontraba un caballero de armadura completa, con la mitad de esta blanca y reluciente mientras que la otra era oscura y siniestra… al igual que el fondo de la imagen, en el pecho el caballero tenia una brillante piedra multicolor, que brillaba con mucha intensidad- el caballero representa el todo, es decir a Umi… entera, la armadura bicolor, significa que ante mis ojos, ella tiene una lucha interna entre lo bueno y lo malo, sus errores del pasado y el miedo de avanzar hacia el futuro y la gema del pecho… somos nosotras, quienes la apoyaremos en todo, siendo su luz que la ayude a tomar la decisión correcta-

Todas no quedamos con la boca abierta, no sabíamos que decir… era… como… puff… explosión mental…

-es hermoso Tsu-chan-

-¿Quién dirían que el osezno tenía un talento oculto?- se burló Anju

-¡OYE!- Tsubasa hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

-bueno… dejando la hermosa obra de arte de Tsu-chan de a un lado, te toca Umi-chan- yo ahora estaba mas que nerviosa, de hecho me sentía humillada, el dibujo de Tsubasa era una obra de arte y el mío… bueno…- vamos Umi-chan, no te pongas nerviosa- me sonrió Hanayo

-yo…- comencé a ver rápidamente a todas, quienes me aplaudían para finalmente posar mi vista en Kotori quien me daba una señal de apoyo con sus pulgares….- bien…- tome la hoja y mostré mi dibujo… corrijo… mi intento de dibujo…

-¡Ay qué lindo es una naranja!- me trataba de Animar Anju…

-¿me estas queriendo decir gorda?- se quejaba Tsubasa…

-n… no…- respondí con el rostro agachado…

-¿agria?-

-n… no…-

-ah ya sé, si me dejas al sol me pongo café y me pudro…-

-¡NO, NO ES UNA NARANJA!- me exalté…

-entonces… ¿qué es?- me preguntaba tranquila Hanayo mientras yo trataba de recuperar la compostura…

-es… es una pelota…- dije tímidamente…

-¡Ah no solo me dices gorda sino que también reboto!-

-¡NO NADA DE ESO!- me volví a exaltar

-entonces… ¿por qué no nos lo explicas?- volví a hiperventilarme hasta recuperar el aliento

-la pelota es la forma en la que te veo, una pelota es divertida e infantil, igual que tú, siempre tratas de encontrar el lado bueno de las cosas, sin importar la situación, siempre tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro y das confianza a los demás… por eso yo…- me quede en silencio un rato

-tú ¿Qué?- me cuestionó Tsubasa con una sonrisa boba en su rostro

-yo… he terminado…- dije rápidamente

-oh vamos… dilo Umi… tú me…-

-yo… las que siguen… por favor…- trataba de eludir el tema evitando más vergüenzas…

-anda dilo, dilo sí…. Por favor…- hizo una cara… tan tierna…

-¡YO TE ADMIRO! ¡¿FELIZ?!- le dije completamente roja y con los ojos llorosos…

-mucho- me respondió Tsubasa y me tomó de la mano- ven, vamos a sentarnos…- asentí a lo que dijo y volvimos a nuestros lugares.

-bueno… eso fue tierno- tomaba la palabra Hanayo- ahora la ultima pareja, adelante por favor- Kotori y Anju se pusieron de pie y nosotras aplaudimos

-bueno, bueno, antes de empezar, debo decir que esta chica es increible, es linda, inteligente y tiene un buen gusto por la moda- alagaba Anju a Kotori, razón por la cual ella se puso roja… al mismo tiempo que una pequeña punzada aparecía en mi pecho

-y bueno… yo… a pesar de que… a penas y conozco a Anju-chan, he visto que tenemos mucho en común, así que… hemos decidido mostrar nuestros dibujos al mismo tiempo- sin duda estas dos habían emparentado muy bien…

-1,2 y…. revélalo Kotori- ambas voltearon sus hojas dejando ver… del lado de Anju el dibujo de un ave volando bajo una tormenta, sobre el… ¿océano?... ¿en serio Anju?... y del lado de Kotori estaba el dibujo de una mujer modelando un vestido largo en colores pastel

-vaya… son hermosos, ambas tienen talento en el dibujo- dijo Hanayo

-gra… gracias- se sonrojo Kotori

-bueno… para explicarlos… supongo que el mío no necesita mucho, es decir, es un ave… el océano… tormentas… se entiende la metáfora ¿no?- todas asentimos… pero… algo dentro de mí… se sentía mal… era como… un presentimiento

-y… bueno… yo… no conozco mucho a Anju-chan así que… la dibuje como la veo ahora, ella me dijo que trabajó en una agencia de modelaje y a mí me gusta el diseño así que… se entiende el concepto… ¿no?-

-vaya… sí que congeniaron rápido- decía con una sonrisa Maki

-y sí que tienen cosas en común, como que hasta durmieron con Umi- de inmediato tanto Maki, como yo e incluso Eli, saltamos a cubrir la boca de Tsubasa

-¿qué dijiste?- la sonrisa del rostro de Kotori se comenzó a borrar…

-na… nada… ella no dijo nada…- le respondí de forma nerviosa

-claro que dijo algo, dijo que ambas, o sea Kotori y yo dormimos contigo, lo cual es verdad de algún modo- dijo Anju poniendo su mano en su mentón en posición de pensar- aunque bueno… tu no dormiste con ella, y yo sí… es ironico como el termino dormir con alguien cambia según el contexto…- y… seguía hablando para empeorar las cosas….

-oh… en ese caso…- Kotori… volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta vez era… diferente…- me falto poner unos detalles…- corrió a su mochila y tomo un color rojo y comenzó a rayar con ira su dibujos…- ¡LISTO, TERMINE!- se dio la vuelta y revelo el mismo dibujo pero modificado, ahora el vetido pastel era rojo completamente, de la cabeza de la modelo salían cuernos y de atrás una larga cola que terminaba en punta de flecha así como un…. ¿bigote?...

-vaya… eso… sí que es… gráfico…- decía nerviosa Hanayo- ¿por qué no toman asiento?- las invito a sentarse… esto solo puede empeorar…

Hanayo se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente a nosotras- bueno chicas, con esta actividad-

-¡KAYO-CHIN NYAAAAA!- la interrumpía Rin…

-¿Qué pasa Rin-chan?-

-llegaron por Anju-nya-

-oh… ¿tan tarde es?, bueno chicas, supongo que lo dejaremos para la siguiente sesión- todas comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas, como si de una escuela se tratase…- por cierto… Kotori-chan, me gustaría discutir contigo sobre los horarios y… el pago… tú sabes…- le dijo y esta última solo asintió.- es todo por hoy chicas-

-bien, Tsubasa, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- ofrecía Maki, razón por la cual todo el cuerpo de Tsubasa comenzó a temblar

-¡OLVIDALO!... es decir… tengo que comprar cosas para… la… cena y bueno… la tienda me queda de paso- se inventaba una pésima excusa

-bueno Eli… es hora de irnos- dijo Anju y acompañada de sus… guardas y Eli… se fueron

-entonces… nos vemos, mi novia y mi hija me esperan- dijo Maki con una sonrisa y un brillo increíble en su rostro

-hasta luego chicas- se despidió Tsubasa, quedando dentro del club, Rin, Hanayo, Kotori y yo…

-yo… bueno…- comencé a divagar…-supongo que me voy….- les dije mientras distraía mi vista

-seguro Umi-chan, hasta luego- se despedía de mi Hanayo- Kotori-chan, ¿tienes un momento?- ella asintió

Salí del club con… por alguna extraña razón una… presión en mi pecho, como… inquietud, pero trate de no darle mucha importancia. Caminé por las calles, completamente sola, trataba de pasar desapercibida para la sociedad, suspiraba a cada paso… pensando…- Kotori… en el club… esto será complicado…- suspiraba una vez más… seguí mi camino hasta llegar a un parque, aun era temprano asi que pensé que sería buena idea… sentarme un momento…

Observaba las parejas que paseaban por ahí, algunas llevaban carriolas, razón por la cual no pude evitar pensar en Maki… - ¿Qué se sentirá tener una familia así?- cerré mis ojos y me recargue en la banca… ignorando todo a mi alrededor…

-¿Umi-chan?…- abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz… la cual de inmediato ganó mi atención…

-Koto… Kotori…- le dije completamente asombrada…-cómo… ¿cómo me encontraste?- le pregunte curiosa y ella solo sonrió

-Umi-chan, tontita, estas frete al club- ella giró y me señaló un edificio- mira, ahí esta Hanayo-chan, ¡HOLA HANAYO-CHAN!- comenzó a sacudir la mano y frente a ella al otro lado de la calle estaba la mencionada saludando.

-vaya… pensé que había caminado mucho…- dije tratando de sonar tranquila

-¿puedo?- me señaló la banca a lo que yo respondí haciéndome a un lado… dando lugar a un enorme silencio incomodo… rayos…

-oye…- ella termino con la calma…- tú…-su voz sonaba…. Nerviosa, razón por la cual giré a verla…- lo que… lo que dijeron las chicas…- su rostro estaba completamente rojo quizá como el cabello de Maki o más…

-qué…. ¿qué cosa?...-

-lo de… Anju… ustedes…-

-¿Anju?, ¿qué pasa con ella?-

-dur… ya sabes…-

-mmmm… no… no lo sé…- ¿de qué hablaba?

-durmieron juntas….- se curbió el rostro después de preguntar eso…

-¡UUUUEEEEEEEEEEE! Yo… yo… ¡OBVIO NO!- le grité- bueno… sí, dormí en su casa, es todo… después de que tú…- estaba por mencionarlo pero… afortunadamente pude reaccionar antes de decirlo

-¿después de que abusara de ti?- y… lo dijo ella… yo solo atiné a agachar la mirada…

-sí… después de ese dia me quede unos días en casa de Anju…-suspiré- y eso todo…-

-mmm…- el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambas… era tan difícil…. Ella a mi lado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

-será mejor que me vaya…- dije poniéndome de pie y dándole la espalda…- nos vemos en la siguiente sesión… Kotori…- no pude voltear a verla, pues sabia que si lo hacia… caería a sus pies…

Suspiré de nuevo y comencé a andar… pero… algo me detuvo… un ligero agarre en mi brazo… ¡ESPERA!- y una hermosa voz…-por favor…-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?...-trataba de controlarme pero… la desesperación de no saber que hacer me invdia…

-¿qué dices?- giré a verla y ella me soltó

-dime... ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿por qué me sigues?, ¡TE DESTRUÍ LA VIDA!- no pude evitar sonar entre molesta y triste, ella solo suspiro y miró al horizonte...

-sabes... mi mami dice que... cuando dañas algo... te debes hacer responsable...- su voz sonaba... tranquila a diferencia de la mía...- ademas... de que... si esta en tus posibilidades repararlo... lo intentes... por eso estoy aquí...- giró su rostro y me miro fijamente poniendome completamente nerviosa...

-yo...-

-Umi-chan... tu destruiste mi vida... sí... pero... también creo... que tú... podrías repararla...- sus palabras quedaron clavas en mis oídos, mi mente y mi corazón…

-Kotori…- sentí mi corazón latir como loco al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba a mí…

-Umi-chan… ayúdame a reparar mi vida…- sus mano se posaron en mis hombros… su calor tocaba mi cuerpo… mi vista se fijo en sus tiernos labios los cuales estaban a escasos centímetros de los mios…

-Kotori…- su aliento tocaba mi rostro… mi cuerpo pedia ese contacto… cerré mis ojos dándole paso al deseo pero… algo me impidió continuar, justo cuando sentí su nariz rozara la mia agaché el rostro provocando que sus labios se estrellaran en mi frente…

-¿Umi-chan?...-

-lo siento…- tomé sus manos y los separé de mis hombros…- lo siento…- dije al borde de las lágrimas y como una total cobarde… corrí… corrí como si no hubiese un mañana… dejando atrás a la chica que robo mi corazón… dejando a tras a Kotori…- lo siento… no estoy lista…- dije para mí misma mientras corría sin rumbo… lo lamento…

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Eli POV**

Llegamos a casa de Anju, después de que sus guarda espaldas nos dejaran y nos compraran comida, entramos y nos sentamos en la sala.

-bien, entonces… el filete Ruso es tuyo y… los tacos al pastor con agua de Jamaica son míos- dijo mientras separaba la comida- quien diría que encontraríamos un restaurant de comida ruso-mexicana en Japón… la vida sí que da sorpresas ¿no lo crees?-

-supongo…- agaché la mirada

-Eli…- escuche su tenue voz pero… la verdad… no quería hablar…- come conmigo, odio comer sola…-

-no tengo hambre…- le dije secamente…

-por favor… mira… esta muy bueno…-

-¿Cómo sabes si no haz probado el filete Ruso?- le respondí molesta

-en sí hablaba de mis tacos, pero… si quieres pruebo el filete- ella rio para después quedar en silencio…

-me iré a dormir…- le dije levantándome de la mesa…- provecho…- me di la vuelta y comencé a andar

-¡ESPERA!- escuche su grito

-al menos… hazme compañía…- suspiré pesado…

-bien…- es lo menos que puedo hacer… después de todo… me mantiene en su casa…

Me senté junto a ella, observaba mi filete como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo… lo jugaba con un tenedor desechable que nos habían dado… de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para observarla comer, agaché mi rostro una vez mas, pero un ruido me causo sorpresa.

Fije mi vista en ella quien de la nada había comenzado a golpearse al pecho al mismo tiempo que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo y después azul -¡ANJU!- grite asustada, poniéndome tras ella, abrazándola de la cintura y apretándola fuertemente-

-mmmm… mmm….- con su mano comenzó a señalar su garganta- abbbaaa… aabbbaa…- decía deseperada

-¡AGUA SÍ!- tomé su vaso con agua de Jamaica y se lo di, ella bebió deseperadamente hasta que finalemtne dio un suspiro

-¡AHHHHH!-comenzó a respirar cansada- por un momento pensé que ya estaba del otro lado- dijo y comenzó a reír

-me diste un susto de muerte ¡TONTA!- le reproché y para mi sorpresa ella comenzó a reír- ¿qué se te hace tan gracioso?- le pregunté

-que desde el asunto con Nozomi te quejas de que tu vida es inútil y que desearías morir, bueno… si tu deseo se hubiese cumplido… quizá… yo estaría muerta también ahora… ¿no lo crees?- mis ojos se abrieron ante sus palabras pero… solo agache el rostro…

-eso no cambia nada…- le dije volviendo mi vista al filete…

-háblame de ella- la mire expectante

-¿Qué caso tiene?- volví a agachar el rostro

-bueno… hasta donde sé… ella se olvido de ti… no tú de ella…-

-repito… ¿qué caso tiene?-

-que tal vez… si me hablas de ella… sonrías…- volví a mirarla…

-no me dejarás tranquila verdad…- ella negó con la cabeza…

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- tomó un taco y se lo llevo a la boca

-de… de verdad… ¿quieres saberlo?- le pregunte sonrojada… y ella asintió e hizo un ruido con su boca llena de comida… -bueno…-suspire y cerré mis ojos… y estoy segura que una boba sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro…- fue tan cliché…-

 _Flashback_

Me encontraba en la secundaria… estaba ya en segundo grado, iba saliendo de mi clase de laboratorio y para variar conmigo… se me había hecho tarde para el club de danza

-¡con permiso, con permiso!- gritaba al pasar entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes- ¡a un lado, chica linda al paso!- llegué a la esquina del pasillo justo para ir al club cuando ocurrio… el momento mas mágico de mi vida…

-¡Ouch!- escuche la queja de la joven frente a mí

-oh... lo... lo siento, no me fije por donde andaba- me agache ya ayude a la joven a recoger sus libros...- lo lamento ¿señorita?...- le pregunte tratando de sonar... dudosa

-Tojo... Nozomi Tojo- dijo mientras se levantaba...

-Mucho gusto Tojo-san... mi nombre es Ayase Romanof Elichika Elizabeth... pero... puedes llamarme Eli... sino te molesta...- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro... a la hermosa chica frente a mí…

 _Fin Flashback_

-vaya… si que es un cliché…- me dijo mientras me ofrecía un taco, el cual tome y mordí

-vaya… son muy buenos…- le dije

\- y… ¿cómo estuvo tu filete?- me pregunto causándome sorpresa

-¿eh?- ella señaló mi plato, el cual estaba vacío…- wow…- dije

-te lo dije… eres diferente cuando me hablas de Nozomi- ella se puso de pie y recogió los platos

-yo…- agache mi rostro solo para volver a levantarlo pero esta vez… de una forma diferente…- gracias… Anju…- le dije de la forma mas sincera posible…

-es un placer… me sonrió…-

-yo… no sé qué haría sin ti…-

-quizá suicidarte- me dijo de manera burlona

-tienes razón…-

-oye…- hablo mientras volvía a mi lado- háblame más de ella…

-¿eh?, ¿más?, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-no lo sé, quizá… sobre… su confesión o… su primera vez… con lujo de detalles…- me sonrío… y yo solo atiné a sonreir con ella

-bueno… si eso quieres…- sin duda alguna… esta chica… era algo especial… Anju… gracias…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Kayo-chin nya!, ¡VEN, RAPIDO, RAPIDO, RAPIDO!- escuché la voz de Rin-chan, razón por la cual salí corriendo de la ducha, envuelta solamente en una toalla

-¡¿qué ocurre?!- le pregunte poniéndome detrás de ella, pues esta estaba sentada frente a la computadora

-hay oferta en gatos, en la tienda de mascotas…-

-¡RIN-CHAN! ¿me sacaste de la ducha solo para eso?- le dije algo moleste

-y… para esto nya- me dijo emocionada mostrándome unos correos electrónicos…

"De: **Nico niii**

Asunto: **Propuesta**

Mensaje:

 **Cuenta conmigo~nico :)** "

"De: **Honk-Honk**

Asunto: **Propuesta**

Mensaje:

 **Yo si le entro** "

"De: **Minami Kotori**

Asunto: **Propuesta**

Mensaje:

 **No estoy muy segura pero… supongo que… acepto** "

Al leer esos mensajes fue como si el mundo se abriera ente mis ojos… -lo hiciste Kayo-chin… lo hiciste nya…-

-no Rin-chan… aun me falta una…- le dije fijando mi vista el expediente de ella…- Nozomi Tojo…-

* * *

 **Bueno... hasta aquí el cap, espero les haya gustado, y bueno... una disculpa por hacerlos esperar, pero... ya espero publicar regularmente :) los lunes como estaba antes...**

 **y para compensar la demora les dejo un avance que a diferencia de los anteriores no tendrá dialogo, para darle mas sabor... :3**

 **sin mas que decir mas que disculparme... bye bye!**

 **abrazos a todos :3**

* * *

 **Proximo Episodio: "Mi razon de estar contigo" (especial NozoEli) sí, como la película (véanla!)**


	12. Mi razón de estar contigo

Hi Hi!

queridos lectores, he vuelto y de manera puntual (yay!)

Aquí les traigo, les muestro, les presento el cap de esta semana y... honestamente espero lo disfruten tanto como yo :3

Sin mas... les dejo el cap

Psst, psst, love live no me pertenece :(

* * *

-y… ¿cómo te fue en tu trabajo hija?-

-yo… supongo que bien…-

 **~~~~~~ Mi razón de estar contigo ~~~~~~**

 **Nozomi POV**

Ese es el saludo… todos los días, toda la semana, todo el mes… había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que esa chica… Rin-chan había ido a la tienda de Honochi, había pasado ya un tiempo desde que había devuelto el CD a su dueña, Hanayo Koizumi, había pasado ya un tiempo desde que tenía esta duda en mi cabeza y de igual forma… había pasado ya un buen tiempo que deseaba saber la respuesta…

-oiga tía…- me atreví a hablarle

-¿ya tienes hambre cariño?, descuida la cena estará lista en breve- me dijo con voz cantarina

-no… yo… gracias… tía- sí… había pasado mucho tiempo desde que callaba esta incertidumbre…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

-oye… háblame más de ella…-

-¿eh?, ¿más?, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-no lo sé, quizá… sobre… su confesión o… su primera vez… con lujo de detalles…- me sonrío… y yo solo atiné a sonreír con ella

-bueno… si eso quieres…- sin duda alguna… esta chica… era algo especial… Anju… gracias…

-pero recuerda no omitir detalles, si siento que algo falta… yo misma te estrangularé- me dijo haciendo un movimiento con sus manos mismos que me recordó a…

-Nozomi…- dije en un susurro, razón por la que ella me miró curiosa

-¿dijiste algo?-

-Nozomi… ella… hacía movimientos graciosos al hablar- repetí el movimiento

-oh… entonces… ¿Cuándo lo notaste?, ¿Cuándo te amenazó con estrangularte?- me dijo divertida, razón por la cual ambas reímos a carcajadas un rato

-no seas tonta… fue en nuestra primera cita…-

-¡cuenta, cuenta!-me dijo alegre y yo suspiré…

-bueno… fue algo más o menos así…Después de aquel incidente, o mejor dicho… aquel choque afortunado, aquella chica Tojo Nozomi y yo comenzamos a vernos frecuentemente, y no me refiero a salir o congeniar, sino al hecho de que… como ahora ya sabía quién era, podía reconocerla si la veía en los pasillos, en la calle o en otro lugar y bueno… así fue como ocurrió nuestra primera cita… si es que así se le puede llamar…-

 _Flashback_

-no puedo creer que me hayan obligado a ver una película tan mala- salía de la sala quejándome

-oh vamos Ayase, no fue mala- decía Rinka, una amiga de la secundaria

-¿qué no fue mala? No tuvo sentido-

-quizá no le encontraste sentido porque Eli-san no está enamorada de nadie- se burlaba de mi Matsuri mi otra compañera

-oh vamos, ¿otra vez con eso Matsuri? además una mujer… debatiéndose entre un hombre lobo y un vampiro, admítanlo es ridículo, además se supone que son seres poderosos, imponentes y oscuros, de verdad ese "vampiro" era tan pálido que brillaba, simplemente ridículo- me seguía quejando- y para rematar, ¿qué onda con el nombre de la película?, es decir toda la saga se llama como las fases del día, ¿qué sigue? ¿Madrugada?-

-ya, ya, Eli-san, no es para tanto-

-¡si es para tanto! Ustedes me prometieron vampiros y hombres lobo, no una comedia romántica, este día ha sido pérdida total de tiempo y dinero- les dije comenzando a avanzar a la salida de la plaza

-oh rayos… ahora se enojó- escuché la voz de Rinka, para después escuchar los acelerados pasos de mis amigas quienes corrieron hasta ponerse al lado mío.

-bueno… quizá tengas razón y la película no fue que digamos… muy buena, pero aún nos queda parte del día-

-quiero ir a casa, esa película me asqueó- le dije aun molesta

-bueno, bueno, vámonos Ayase- seguimos caminando un rato, salimos de la plaza, tomamos el tren y llegamos a nuestra estación.

-ok, nos vemos el lunes chicas- les dije despidiéndome

-bye, bye Eli-san-

-con cuidado Ayase- ambas se despidieron de mí y cada quien tomo su rumbo.

Caminé por otro rato hasta llegar a una muy colorida calle, llena de luces, adornos y mucha alegría…- con que ya es esa fecha ¿eh?...- era el festival del templo que se encontraba por esa zona, anteriormente solía venir con mi hermanita y mis padres, pero… cuando la abuela enfermo tuvieron que irse a Rusia y yo… por la escuela me vi obligada a quedarme- supongo que… un poco no hará daño- me dije a mi misma y me adentre al festival.

Quedé maravillada al ver tanta alegría, incluso era contagiosa, pero… no evitaba ponerme triste por estar sola, recorrí varios puestos, algunos de comida, otros de suvenires, había algunos juegos como atrapar al pez o reventar los globos, me compre una manzana con caramelo, en realidad me había relajado, incluso había perdido mi enojo por aquella mala película.

-¡SEÑORITA ¿QUIERE QUE LE LEAN LA FORTUNA?!- de la nada se acercó a mí un hombre y me tomó por los hombros…

-no gracias- le dije fríamente

-¿de verdad?, tiene cara de que quiere que le lean la fortuna-

-dije que no, gracias- mordí mi manzana y seguí mi camino, pero el tipo era persistente

-oh vamos, no te tomara mucho tiempo-

-dije que no ¡Maldita sea!- le grite molesta

-oh vamos amiga, es por una buena causa- su voz comenzó a atenuarse- la chica del puesto no ha tenido ni un solo cliente y bueno… incluso yo me ofrecí a ayudar llevándole clientela- me dijo con voz algo triste

-si voy… ¿promete dejarme tranquila?-

El hombre se paró derecho y se hizo una cruz en el corazón- prometido, no se arrepentirá-

-bien…- solté un pesado suspiro- vamos…-

-genial, sígame- el hombre me tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr rumbo al local.

Al llegar noté que era un puesto pequeño, con una carpa purpura adornada con estrellas, en realidad… parecía que un niño de primaria o preescolar lo había decorado, en el frente había un letrero que decía "Lectura del Tarot "El Tanuki Afortunado" "- es aquí, adelante- dijo el hombre

-qué raro… no recuerdo haber visto este puesto- le dije al tipo, quien para mi sorpresa ya no estaba- bueno… supongo que fue por más clientes…- ignoré la situación y me adentré en aquel lugar- vaya… es más profundo de lo que parece…- dentro de la carpa había unos dibujos y estatuas de soles, lunas y estrellas, camine un poco más y me topé con una mesa redonda, donde estaba recostada una chica que tenía el rostro cubierto con un velo decorado con el mismo patrón de la carpa- etto… disculpa- le toqué el hombro y la chica… dio un salto enorme

-¡SOY INOCENTE LO JURO!- tanta fue su sorpresa que se recargo de más en la silla que estaba provocando que se fuera de espaldas

-¡CUIDADO!- se escuchó un gran estruendo… ella había caído…

-ouch, ouch… esto dejara marca mañana…- la joven se levantaba sobándose el trasero

-e… ¿estás bien?- le pregunté, la chica finalmente hizo contacto visual conmigo, revelando un rostro conocido- ¿Tojo-san?-

-¿eh?... tú… eres… ella… la de… la… que… A… A… Ay…- ella hacia ademanes raros con sus manos y su rostro tenía una cómica expresión de confusión, razón por la cual no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa

-Ayase- le dije- soy Ayase Romanof Elichika Elizabeth- terminé mi nombre y su rostro se iluminó

-¡oh claro!, la chica que me tiró en la escuela-

-si esa… pero… fue un accidente- le dije haciendo un puchero

-está bien, solo bromeo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- me dijo mientras se sentaba y acomodaba su velo

-bueno… tu ayudante me trajo, dijo que no has tenido ningún cliente- ella me miró primero con duda, luego con asombro y al final… con una sonrisa…

-¿ayudante? Pero yo no…- se quedó en silencio un rato - entiendo… supongo que le debo agradecer…- dijo casi en un susurro- bueno, entonces… ¿quieres que te lea la fortuna? Usare mis… cartas hechizadas… uuuhhhh… ñaca ñaca…- ella era divertida, parecía una bruja novata o algo parecido, y yo solo evitaba carcajearme con sus expresiones

-seguro… Tojo-san-

-de acuerdo entonces…- ella tomó el mazo de cartas y comenzó a barajarlo o bueno… eso intentaba pues a cada rato las cartas terminaban en el suelo- espera un segundo- lo intentó de nuevo- oh vamos… una vez más…- lo volvió a intentar- la última y ya… vamos… en casa si pude…-

-no haces esto muy seguido… ¿verdad?- le pregunté

-sí, es solo qué… me pongo algo torpe cuando me pongo nerviosa- me dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-y… ¿Qué te pone nerviosa?- le pregunté

-esto… es decir… es la primera vez que lo hago con el objetivo de ayudar al templo, normalmente lo hago en casa y bueno… por diversión, pero ahora… no se… es diferente…-

-¿quieres que te ayude?- le ofrecí

-no… estoy bien… solo… una tarotista certificada puede hacer este tipo de cosas- me dijo mientras seguía intentando revolver las cartas

-y tú… ¿estás certificada?-

-¿bromeas?…- dejó las cartas y me miró- es obvio que sí- me señalo un papel pegado en uno de los lados de la carpa

-no sé Nozomi… parece falso…-

-¡TERMINÉ!- gritó emocionada

-¡ATENCIÓN EL FESTIVAL TERMINARÁ EN 5 MINUTOS!- escuchamos la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la carpa

-¿qué? Pero… pero… pero…- dejo las cartas en la mesa y se tiró sobre la misma- ni siquiera pude atender a un cliente… y menos… salir a ver el festival…- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, yo la vi muy divertida- los dioses son injustos conmigo…-

En ese instante… algo dentro de mí se quebró… ella se veía tan… triste…- si quieres…- puse mi mano en su hombro…- si quieres podemos ir a dar un paseo… antes de que… acabe todo…-

Ella alzo su rostro el cual estaba lleno de mocos y lágrimas y me vio con ternura…- estás… ¿estás segura?...-

-claro…- le sonreí para darle confianza…

-bu… bueno… ella con las mangas de su atuendo se limpió los mocos y la nariz- si… insistes…- solo sonreí al ver su rostro infantil

-andando… Nontan…-

-¿eh?, ¿Qué onda con ese apodo?- me dijo curiosa

-no lo sé, se me ocurrió…- le dije restándole importancia…

-en ese caso… te diré… Elichi…-

-bien, bien como digas Nontan…- le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó- andando…- ella salió de su lugar y comenzamos a caminar, pero se detuvo de golpe

-¡ESPERA!-

-¿qué pasa?- la mire con duda

-las cartas…- ella me soltó… y por un mínimo momento… sentí como si… mi mano hubiese perdido un calor necesario… me quede parada esperando, al poco rato ella volvió con su rostro completamente sonrojado

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-na… nada… va… vámonos…- me tomo de la mano… llenando mi cuerpo de una extraña pero placentera calidez…

Salimos de su carpa tomadas de la mano viendo todo el bullicio del festival…- no parece que este por terminar- le comenté

-eso… parece…- dijo con el rostro agachado…

-bueno… eso nos deja más tiempo para pasear- la miré con una sonrisa y ella alzó el rostro… nuestras pupilas se encontraron y por primera vez… vi algo en ella…- eres muy bonita…- dije sin pensar, cubriéndome inmediatamente con mi mano libre

-eres muy graciosa Elichi…- dijo ella cubriendo una risita…- quiero una manzana como la tuya… dijo y comenzamos nuestro paseo…

Recorrimos varios lugares, e incluso… me atreví a jugar algunos juegos, todo porque Nozomi quería esto o aquello, aunque debo admitir que perdí ante ella en atrapa al pez…

-eso fue divertido Elichi…- dijo mientras abrazaba su mapache de felpa enorme…- no puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido-

-bueno… en realidad fue fácil…- llegamos al templo…- me divertí mucho… Nontan…- le dije sinceramente y ella escondió su rostro tras aquel muñeco…

-yo también…- dijo en un susurro…-gra… gracias… por… todo…-

-no, gracias a ti…- nos acercamos lentamente… era raro… pero… sentía como algo… que me… hacia querer estar cerca de ella… lentamente puse mis manos en sus hombros…- Nontan…- ella se separó del muñeco y me miro…

-Elichi…- no sé cómo o por qué pero… nos acercamos más y más… hasta que… sonó mi teléfono…

-son mis padres…- le dije desganada y alejándome de ella- seguro llamaron a casa y como no estoy… se preocuparon…- la miré de nuevo- me tengo que ir…-

-e… está bien… igual… ya es algo tarde…- dejamos el templo y llegamos al final del festival…

-nos vemos en la escuela… Nontan…- le sonreí pero… de manera triste

-sí… nos vemos… Elichi…- me di la vuelta y cuando estaba por avanzar sentí un fuerte agarre en mi brazo, mismo que me hizo voltear y sentir… una de las mejores cosas de la vida… los labios de Nozomi sobre mi mejilla…- cuídate…- dijo y se echó a correr, dejándome… extrañamente… feliz…

-tú… igual…- dije asombrada y con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro…

 _Fin Flashback_

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-¿Cómo terminé aquí?...- me preguntaba a mí misma, pues… estaba parada frente a un templo, era raro… yo… no acostumbro estos lugares… levante mis hombros y me di la vuelta pretendiendo irme, pero… una voz me detuvo…

-¿te vas sin agradecer?- giré para encontrarme con una joven vestida de Miko, quien sostenía una escoba- eso es maleducado de tu parte con los dioses…- me dijo

-eh… yo… lo siento es solo qué… no venía a orar, de hecho… no sé a qué vine…- le dije algo nerviosa, por… mi torpeza…

-ya veo… quizá… la razón de que estés aquí es porque no sabes…-

-¿eh?... eso no tiene sentido…- le dije a la mujer quien solo negó con la cabeza…

-¿Por qué no pides a los Dioses que te ayuden a encontrar la paz y la tranquilidad?-

-suena como que pediré mi muerte- le dije burlona y ella suspiro

-no hay peor muerte que ser olvidado…- me dijo dándome la espalda y caminando hacia atrás del templo, dejándome con una sensación de… vacío…

Suspiré…- debo estar loca para hacer esto…- tome una moneda de mi cartera y las arrojé a la urna, aplaudí dos veces, junte mis manos, cerré mis ojos… y… por primera vez en mucho tiempo… oré…

" _no sé si existan o… necesito ayuda… necesito saber… que es esto que siento dentro de mí… yo… esto es ¡RIDICULO!_ "

Abrí mis ojos molesta y le di la espalda al templo…- no tengo tiempo que perder en tonterías…- dije y seguí mi rumbo…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

-así que… tu primer encuentro con ella fue en secundaria, que loco… eso es mucho tiempo…- me decía Anju quien entraba a la habitación con dos tazas, una tenía su cara y la otra el dibujo de un zorro

-sí… y bueno… esa fue la primer vez que… tuvimos un paseo juntas…-

-amor juvenil, es tan hermoso…- me entregó una taza y se sentó junto a mí- ¿quieres malvaviscos con tu chocolate?, son miniatura, se ven tan chistosos flotando-

-de acuerdo- le sonreí

-oye… y… bueno… como fue que… tú sabes… es decir… se enteró de que tienes eso entre las piernas…-

-oh…- agaché el rostro…- fue… repentino le dije…-

-uuu… suena interesante…-

-me pedirás que te cuente… ¿verdad?-

-obviamente- me sonrió

-bueno… fue un poco después de entrar a la preparatoria, después de ese paseo por el festival, nuestra cercanía creció, a tal grado que la incluí en mi pequeño círculo de amigas, a ellas les encantaba Nozomi, y era la sensación con sus habilidades con las cartas, aunque siempre se negó a leer mi fortuna, pero bueno… al finalizar la secundaria mis padres y mi hermana volvieron, conocieron a Nozomi y se encariñaron con ella, al principio estaba triste porque… obviamente ya no la vería, pero… me lleve una sorpresa al enterarme que entraríamos a la misma preparatoria-

-qué bueno, sino hubiera sido duro…-

-en efecto, pero bueno… para nuestra suerte, nos tocó en el mismo salón, para acortar… no paso mucho para que me diera cuenta de algo que era más que obvio…-

-te gustaba Nozomi-

-eso y que odiaba el uniforme…- le dije mientras sonreía

-te entiendo… supongo…-

-así que… quería confesarle como me sentía pero… algo me detenía… en primera…-

-eres una chica- me interrumpió y yo solo asentí

-segundo, ¿Qué me aseguraría que ella me veía de la misma manera?-

-entiendo…-

-y la tercera…- no dije nada solo señalé mi entrepierna…- ¿Qué tal si le repugnaba?... no lo hubiese soportado-

-entonces… ¿Qué hiciste?-

Suspiré…- nada…-

-creo que se acerca otro recuerdo…-

 _Flashback_

-¡Ah!... estoy muerta…- decía Nozomi tirándose boca arriba en el suelo, dejando a relucir su sudada figura y sus ya muy, pero muy… desarrollados pechos…

-vamos Nontan… no fue tan duro- le decía sosteniéndome de las rodillas, respirando agitada

-dilo por ti, tú no tienes estas enfrente….-dijo agarrando sus pechos y moviéndolos de forma… sexy… ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?-

-yo… bueno…- tragué pesado- quizá… tengas razón…-

-Bien chicas, es todo por hoy- decía la profesora de educación física- recuerden comer sanamente-

-¡SI SENSEI!- dijimos todas y algunas comenzaron a irse, teníamos la… "suerte" de que educación física fuera nuestra última clase

-oye Nontan, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- le dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella

-seguro Elichi, me encantaría-

-Tojo, Ayase- nos llamó la profesora- ¿haciendo planes para la salida?- nosotras asentimos- bueno, podrán hacer lo que quieran cuando hayan recogido el material, hoy les toca a ustedes- nos señaló el itinerario y en efecto nos tocaba a nosotras…

-bien… supongo que… lo haremos rápido verdad Nontan- le pregunté a Nozomi quien seguía muerta en el suelo

-sí, sí… lo que digas…- yo le sonreí a la profesora

-bien, les dejo la llave del almacén, cuando se desocupen, déjenla en la sala de maestros, ¿entendido?-

-¡SI SENSEI!- dijimos al unísono

Dejamos pasar un tiempo en lo que Nontan se recuperaba del ejercicio- ¿estas lista Nontan?-

-claro, solo… ayúdame a levantarme- me pidió extendiendo los brazos…

-mou… no tienes remedio- me puse de pie frente a ella, tome sus manos y ella… recogió las piernas separándolas… de forma tan… excitante… ¡DIOSES QUE ME PASA!

-listo Elichi… levántame…- yo hice un enorme esfuerzo para tratar de levantarlo porque ella no ponía de su parte, de hecho parecía peso muerto

-vamos Nontan…. Ayúdame… deja de comer tanto…- en ese instante cometí el error más grande… y no… no fue llamarla gorda… en ese momento baje la mirada y noté como su short deportivo se había recorrido dejándome ver un poco de su… entrepierna y una pequeña parte de tela… rosa… razón por la cual perdí completamente la fuerza siendo derrotada por el peso de Nozomi haciéndome caer sobre ella

-¡KYAAAAA!- escuche el grito de Nozomi…- ouch, ouch, ouch… esto dolerá mañana-

Por el impacto cerré mis ojos, fruncí un poco el ceño por el dolor y la sorpresa de la caída, moví mi cabeza un poco, sintiendo algo suave y cálido rozar mi mejilla, era… tan… agradable que comencé a mover mi rostro de forma más pausada, lenta… disfrutando de aquel agradable sentir…

-e… Elichi…-

-mmm-

-¿Qué haces?...- su voz sonaba algo agitada… yo me estaba dejando llevar por aquel agradable calor, sin pensarlo comencé a mover mis manos tocando lo que tenía cerca…

-Eli… chi…- la voz de Nozomi sonaba más agitada que antes…

-mmmnnn…- giré mi rostro un poco haciendo rozar mis labios con aquella suave parte de Nozomi que acariciaba

-Elichi… que… siento algo raro…- mis manos curiosas encontraron algo que al fin pude reconocer, lentamente comencé a subir mis manos por sus brazos hasta encontrar las suyas y entrelazar nuestros dedos, mientras seguía besando aquella suave piel…

-mmmm…. Nontan…- deje suaves besos por su piel, hasta que sentí como nuestros cuerpos ardían en una hermosa mezcla de calor que nos envolvía lentamente en un extraño placer…

-Elichi… ba… basta…-

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos notando que… aquello que tanto besaba y acariciaba era simplemente su mejilla, alcé mi rostro encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos viéndome sorprendida

-Nontan… yo…- tragué pesado… tenía una hermosa vista de Nozomi, sentía su pecho alzarse al respirar, su aliento golpear mi rostro…

-no… no digas nada Elichi…- dijo nerviosa… ¿qué estaba pasando?... ella desvió el rostro y eso… fue la respuesta que necesitaba… ella… no me veía como yo a su persona… lentamente fui separando mis manos de las suyas, sintiendo de forma cruel como su calor se alejaba de mí, pero en ese instante ocurrió algo… algo mágico… sus manos aprisionaron las mías evitando que la soltara- no digas nada obvio… Elichi…- dijo y volvió su rostro para que ambas quedáramos frente a frente…

-Nontan… yo… quiero decirlo…- me acerqué a ella y recargue mi frente sobre la suya- pero tengo miedo…-

-¿miedo?... ¿de qué? Elichi…- me dijo con una voz suave…

-miedo de… esto que siento… miedo de que no te sientas igual… miedo a… que me rechaces… miedo a desagradarte y… perderte…- mi corazón no soportó tantas emociones e infantilmente… comencé a llorar…- lo lamento Nozomi… lo lamento…-

-¿qué es lo que lamentas?...-

-lamento ser tan miserable y haberme enamorado de una persona perfecta… como tú…- solté por fin eso que quería callar…

-Elichi… mírame… por favor…- yo la obedecí aunque era vergonzoso que me viera en ese estado… nuestras miradas se entrelazaron y por un momento pude sentir que nuestras almas se tocaban…-yo… también me enamoré de ti… Elichi…- me dijo sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Nontan… yo…-

-lo supe desde que chocamos en la secundaria y lo confirme cuando estuvimos en el festival y lo agradezco… cada día de mi vida desde entonces…-

-Nontan…- volví a recargar mi frente en la suya… y fui pegando más nuestras manos a nuestros cuerpos… después de eso la solté y agarre su rostro, ella hizo lo mismo…- te amo… Nozomi Tojo…-

-y yo a ti Elichika Elizabeth Ayase Romanof…- ambas reímos unos segundos para después… lentamente juntar nuestros labios por primera vez en un cálido beso que…

 _Fin Flashback_

-¡ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- me interrumpía Anju

-¿ahora qué?- le dije molesta

-necesito ir al baño, ¡No te vayas!...- ella salió corriendo de la habitación dejándome sola, pensando…

-hacia tanto que no recordaba… esto…- cerré mis ojos y me deje caer sobre la cama de Anju…- te extraño… Nontan…-

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-ya lo hablé con mi papá y… me dijo que lo consultara contigo, así que… ¿Qué opinas Nontan?- preguntaba la energética chica frente a mí, mientras atendía a un cliente- gracias vuelva pronto-

-pues… en realidad… es un cambio de giro… drástico, digo… el lugar cuenta con el espacio y tienes los recursos para el equipo y lo demás, pero… creo que es un poco arriesgado- le contestaba desde la mesa en la que estaba sentada

-lo sé, lo sé, pero… estoy segura que será una buena idea, no hay una panadería por aquí cerca, así que… no habría mucha competencia…-

-ese es un buen punto, pero… dedicarte a dos giros, es decir… los dulces tradicionales y el pan… cuando apenas estas empezando es un riesgo enorme Honochi-

-mou…. Supongo que tienes razón…- dijo algo cabizbaja- pero… la vida está llena de riesgos ¿no?- me miro con completa convicción- así que… ¡HAGÁMOSLO!- levanto el puño en señal de victoria.

-pero Honochi, entiende si fracasas la deuda sería tan grande que incluso perderías la tienda de dulces…-

-lo sé, pero… ¿Qué se supone que haga con 458 volantes de la apertura de la panadería?- me dijo señalándome un gran montículo de papeles…

-en serio Honochi… ¿para qué me contrataste si pasas por alto mis consejos?-

-para que terminaras tus prácticas profesionales Nontan… gracias vuelva pronto- se despedía de otro cliente y yo suspiré

-bueno… supongo que… buscaré a un proveedor de materiales de panadería…- dije resignada

-gracias Nontan, eres la mejor- su comentario en lugar de animarme… de cierta forma… me deprimió un poco…

-de… ¿de verdad lo crees?...- le pregunté

-gracias vuelva pronto… Claro que lo creo-

-yo… necesito salir un momento…- sin decir nada más, salí de la tienda y comencé a caminar, ¿a dónde?, no lo sé solo seguí sin un rumbo fijo…

-¿por qué… desde que vi ese CD me siento tan… deprimida?...- me preguntaba a mí misma mientras pateaba un roca.

No sé cuánto tiempo caminé, pues mis pies no me dolían y no me sentía cansada, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que grite del susto al escuchar una campana escolar… de inmediato busque el sonido de aquella campana pues hasta donde sabía en el centro no había escuelas.

Caminé unos metros más hasta llegar a una enorme puerta donde salían muchas señoritas, en la entrada estaba parada una señora con gafas, posiblemente una maestra, me acerqué a ella y le hablé

-etto… disculpe-

-¿eh?, ¡oh!, hola hija ¿Qué ocurre?-

-yo… ¿esta escuela es nueva? Nunca la había visto- la mujer me miro con duda

-¿eh?, para nada, esta es la preparatoria Otonokizaka para señoritas, ya es algo antigua, quizá por la remodelación no la reconociste-

-pero…- no alcancé a terminar mi frase pues otra voz interrumpía

-Miwako-Sensei… la buscan en la sala de profesores…-

-oh… enseguida voy…- Miwako-Sensei, me volteó a ver- con permiso señorita- se marchó…

-¿Otonokizaka?... qué raro…- me detuve un momento y observe a mi alrededor, no pude reconocer nada… supongo que… volveré por donde vine…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

-listo continua…- me decía Anju mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado mío.

-sabes es algo tarde, deberíamos dormir…- trataba de evadir el tema

-oh vamos… siento que se viene lo mejor y… las cosas mejores pasan por la noche…- me hizo un guiño y una sonrisa rara

-bien, bien, pero será la última historia… ¿de acuerdo?-

-prometido-

-bien… ¿Dónde me quedé?... ah sí….-

 _Flashback_

El beso había comenzado… como todo primer beso… torpe… ingenuo… a tal grado que en más de una ocasión hicimos que nuestros dientes chocaran entre sí y nos separáramos riendo de eso- apestamos para besar, ¿no lo crees Nontan?- le dije mientras la abrazaba, aun estando en el suelo

-dilo por ti Elichi…-ella rio…

-oh, claro… lo lamento señora…- me dio un beso rápido- experta…- me beso otra vez…- en besos…- nos besamos de nuevo, pero esta vez con más calma y coordinación… sus dulces labios rozaban los míos en una hermosa danza de amor, así estuvimos un rato hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire…

-y bien… ¿Qué opinas ahora E-li-chi?- obviamente había sido estupendo, lo mejor del mundo, pero no le daría el gusto a mi novia… no ahora…

-yo… opino que deberíamos recoger todo e irnos…- ella puso expresión de sorpresa y luego asintió

-tienes razón… entonces… ¿te quitas de encima?…- me dijo sonriente y yo asentí completamente sonrojada, me aparte de ella y me puse de pie, ayudándola a levantarse ahora si con éxito…

-comencemos… Nontan…-

No nos tomó mucho tiempo el recoger el material, en realidad eran balones y la red de voleibol, lo en verdad difícil fue evitar ver el bien torneado y firme trasero de Nozomi al agacharse… diablos era tan hermoso que parecía durazno maduro…-Sexy…- dije para mí misma en un susurro… pero… aparentemente audible para ella

-¿eh?... ¿eres un clase de pervertida o algo así?... no te conocía esas mañas Elichi- se burló de mí

-¡ME ESCUCHASTE!-

-obvio cariño, no hay nadie aquí así que… escucho hasta el aleteo de una mosca- ella levanto la mano rápidamente, atrapando efectivamente una mosca por sus alitas, Nozomi la puso frente a su rostro e hizo un sonido- shhh…- después liberó al insecto…

-a veces das miedo…- le dije algo abrumada

-pero aun así me amas…- se dio la vuelta, puso sus manos en su cadera y comenzó a moverla de izquierda a derecha, sus largas coletas se movían al compás de su cadera generando una sensual danza hipnótica…-Elichi… cuando dejes de verme… limpia tu saliva… por favor-

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y llevé mi mano a mi boca, notando que en efecto babeaba…-¿Cómo?...-

-porque se todo de Elichi- me interrumpió causando que algo dentro de mi reaccionara de forma… no buena…

-no lo sabes todo… Nontan…- le dije triste, agache el rostro unos instantes, y casi de inmediato sentí los brazo de Nozomi aferrarse a mí.

-tienes razón y… espero saberlo algún día… cuando estés lista Elichi…- alcé mi rostro encontrándome con el suyo y de inmediato… nos volvimos a besar… el beso esta vez había sido diferente, había sido más apasionada, candente… sensual, pues de un momento a otro… nuestras lenguas se acariciaban como si se hubiesen necesitado por años

-deberíamos… devolver esto…- le dije al separarnos, señalando el bolsa con el equipo

-s… sí…-

Nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos rumbo al almacén, al llegar abrimos, entramos y comenzamos a acomodar todo, estábamos por terminar cuando escuchamos un ruido- no puede ser- dije con frustración, pues unas cosas que habíamos acomodado habían caído del estante al que solo se podía llegar usando una escalera de aluminio

-oh vamos Elichi, yo me encargo esta vez- me sonrió dulcemente

-¿estas segura?-

-claro, solo sostén la escalera-

-bien, pero… ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije dando un rápido beso en sus labios

-claro que si jefa- ella acomodó la escalera y comenzó a subir, mientras yo la sostenía- bien Elichi, pásame las cosas que cayeron-

-seguro- recargué un pie en la escalera, tome las cosas y… ocurrió lo inesperado… alcé la vista para darle las cosas a Nozomi, pero en lugar de enfocarme en su mano… mi vista viajo a esa firme trasero suyo, a la parte de su short donde se filtraba un poco de su piel y dejaba ver algo de su ropa interior… de inmediato el calor viajo por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi zona intima la cual de golpe comenzó a dolerme por lo apretado de la ropa -¡demonios!- grité

-¿Qué pasa Elichi?- Nozomi agachó la vista para verme y yo al notar eso solté las cosas y de inmediato me cubrí mi notable erección…

-na... na… na… na… nada…- le dije alarmada

-bien, entonces… pásame las cosas- demonios… si movía mis manos de mi zona intima ella vería mi erección y por los dioses que no quería eso

-yo… y sí… ¿lo dejamos así?...- por favor acepta…

-¿por qué?, ya estoy aquí solo dámelas y ya…-

\- y si mejor me las das a mí- dije inconscientemente y de inmediato lleve mis manos a mi boca…

-¡Elichi ¿qué es eso?!- en ese instante caí en cuenta… había dejado de cubrirme…

-¡MIERDA!- grite asustada separándome de la escalera, la cual perdió equilibrio y fue vencida por el peso de Nozomi

-¡ELICHI AGARRAME!- grito mientras caía…

-¡LO QUE SEA!... ¡Ah carajo!- levanté las manos y atrape a Nozomi moviéndome rápidamente para evitar golpearnos con la escalera, en ese movimiento caí al suelo con Nozomi sobre mí

-Nontan… ¿estás bien?...- le pregunté preocupada

-s… sí, solo… un poco adolorida…- llevó su mano izquierda a su cabeza y comenzó a sobarla- Elichi…- me llamo con una voz tenue

-dime…- le respondí de la misma manera…

-¿Qué es esto?- sorpresivamente llevo su mano a mi entrepierna y toco mi… miembro extra…

-¡UEEEEEE ¿QUÉ HACES?!- traté de levantarme pero ella de algún modo tenía más fuerza que yo dejándome acostada aun

-Elichi… yo no…- su rostro mostraba sorpresa y…. ¿desagrado?... el verla… me rompió el corazón en maneras inimaginables…

-te desagrado ahora… lo sé…- dije evitando su mirada…- soy un monstruo…- mi voz comenzó a quebrarse así como mis ojos a humedecerse…- yo… soy un mons…- fui silenciada por sus dulces labios que me tomaron por sorpresa…

-Elichi… te diré algo…- ella estaba completamente sonrojada…- al principio yo… me sentía como un bicho raro… e… es decir… me gusta una chica… eso es… anormal…- recargo su rostro en mí- luego… esa chica resulto… que estaba enamorada de mí…- con su mano comenzó a acariciar mi rostro…- y eso me hiso pensar… ¿y si algún día queremos una familia?... adoptar… ¿Quién dejaría a un par de lesbianas adoptar?- dioses… ella pensaba demasiado a futuro- y otros métodos… no me convencen… entonces… resulto que mi chica… tiene lo necesario…- alzó su rostro y me miró…- eres como comprar una bolsa de papas fritas y que te salgan dos tazos…- me sonrió

-¿qué dices Nontan?- le dije avergonzada…

-que te amo tal cual eres Elichi… y eres más de lo que podría desear…- lentamente junto sus labios con los míos borrando aquellas dudas, miedos y dolor de ser diferente…

Entre el beso nos fuimos perdiendo, mis manos que estaban aferradas a la cintura de Nozomi comenzaron a buscar otro sitio, bajaron hasta aquel tan… deseado trasero, el cual apreté firme, provocando un gemido ahogado en mis labios por parte de Nozomi, lentamente comencé a masajear sus glúteos, apretándolos ligeramente, ganando más gemidos, cada vez más fuertes, tanto que nos separamos del beso y ella comenzó a gemir escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello

-Elichi… mmmmhhhnnaaa-

-Nontan… yo…- comencé a besar su cabeza mientras escabullía mis manos por el resorte de su short y su ropa interior tocando directamente su piel

-mmmnngghhhhnnn….- gemía Nozomi al sentir mis manos acariciar su trasero desnudo…- Elichi…- dijo susurrante…

-¿Qué pasa amor?...-

-yo… me siento rara…- su voz, su calor y su… todo… provocaron que mi anterior erección regresara y con más furia… pues comencé a sentir como mi miembro palpitaba dentro de mi ropa, nunca antes se había puesto así…

-Elichi… ¿eso es?…-

-yo… lo siento Nozomi… pero… ya no aguanto más…- ella alzo el rostro y me beso… nos besamos… mis manos abandonaron sus glúteos y con una de ellas la abracé y con la otra… a base de caricias la fui dirigiendo por sus costados hasta, por debajo de su playera… hasta sus pechos, tocando aquella molesta tela llamada sujetador…

Por su parte ella con una mano acariciaba mi rostro y la otra fue bajando… por mis pechos… hasta mi miembro viril… causándome sorpresa y que me separará del beso

-Nontan… ¿estas segura?- le dije con voz agitada

-tú misma lo dijiste Elichi… ya no aguanto más…-

De un momento a otro… yo me encontraba con la parte inferior de mi cuerpo desnuda y con Nozomi completamente desnuda frente a mí… sus caderas se movían provocando un exquisito roce entre mi miembro y su zona intima…

-Nozomi… mmmnnhhh… Ahhh… se… se siente tan… bien…-

-yo… Elichi… es increíble…- comenzó a acelerar el movimiento de sus caderas, sus manos se aferraron a mis piernas y arqueando el cuerpo hacia atrás… soltó un sonoro gemido… -¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- había llegado al clímax…

-Nontan…- dije con la respiración agitada…

-Elichi… yo…-

Me levanté y la abracé, pegándola a mi cuerpo, aplastando mi miembro con su intimidad, la cual… lentamente se abría… amoldándose a mi forma… la miré a los ojos y le dije aquellas palabras…- te amo… Nozomi…-

-y… yo a ti… Elichi…-

Moví mis manos a sus glúteos una vez más y levantándola un poco fui acomodando la punta de mi miembro en su entrada- yo… voy a hacerlo- le dije jadeante y deseosa…

-a… adelante Elichi… hazlo…-

Ella recargo sus manos en mi pecho mientras yo lentamente empujaba mis caderas hacia ella y con ello mi miembro entraba en su interior… era perfecto… era como si hubiésemos estado hechas la una para la otra…

-Nontan… esta… mmnhh… apretado…-

-Elichi… esto… kkghhh….-

-¿duele?- le pregunté asustada al ver su ceño fruncido

-n… no… solo… se gentil…- dicho eso me fui recostando de tal forma que ella quedara debajo de mí

-no te lastimare Nontan… te lo prometo…- continué con el empuje hasta sentir como algo dentro de ella que me impedía el paso era apartado y con ello Nozomi soltaba un sonoro gemido… era obvio lo que había pasado…- Te amo Nozomi…- la besé lento

-y yo a Ti… Elichi…-

Pronto el almacén se llenó de gemidos por parte ambas, era tan perfecta nuestra unión que sino eras alguna de nosotras… no se sabría donde empezaba un cuerpo y terminaba el otro….

-nnnhaaa… Nozomi…- las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y más sonoras

-¡MÁS ELICHI MÁS!-

-Nontan… ya casi…-

-¡ELICHIIIIII! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡NONTAN MMMHHNNNNGGGGG!- llegábamos juntas al clímax… recargué mi cuerpo en el suyo tratando de recuperar la respiración, una vez relajadas… retiré mi miembro de su interior notando como una mezcla de fluidos y algo de… sangre escurría de su interior…

-Elichi…- me dijo con voz tenue

-dime…- le respondí…

-quiero estar contigo siempre… tus rarezas y virtudes… son aquello que me complementa-

-y yo… quiero estar a tu lado siempre Nontan… eres la chica más increíble del mundo, eres la mujer perfecta para mí, eres quien adivina mis silencio en su corazón, eres quien dibuja mis deseos con la luz del sol… Nontan… te amo… y esa… es mi razón para estar contigo…- nos abrazamos besándonos una vez más…

 _Fin Flashback_

-Vaya… que tierno…- me dijo Anju

-verdad…-

-oye Eli… te preguntaré algo…-

-dime…-

-si ella… no pudiera recordarte nunca… ¿Qué harías?- su pregunta me dejo hundida en un abismo sin fondo… cerré mis ojos y pensé un momento… tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero… lo único que me vino a la mente… fue ella…

" _Te amo Elichi… quiero estar contigo siempre…_ "

-tú… me lo dijiste una vez… el hecho de que no me recuerde… no significa que no pueda conocerme…. ¿verdad?- la miré detenidamente y ella solo sonrió…

-buena respuesta Eli… _"quienes desconocen su pasado… están condenados a repetirlo"_ \- se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda y cubriéndose con la sábana…- descansa Eli…-

-sí… descansa… Anju…- tomé mi parte de la sábana y me cubrí…- descansa… Nontan…-

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

Era de mañana… la tarde anterior había sido extraña… con esa escuela rara y con los planes de Honochi… llegué cansada a casa, tanto que no cené, al contrario me fui directo a dormir, pero… un nuevo día comenzaba

-Buenos días hija-

-buenos días Tía…- saludé

-el desayuno está listo, espero ahora si lo pruebes, es la comida más importante del día-

-yo… no tengo hambre, gracias…-

-hija… ¿te pasa algo?- me preguntó preocupada

-no tía… nada…- dije y salí de casa… otra vez… a caminar sin rumbo…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

Debo admitir que la casa de Anju está en muy buena ubicación pues los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana despertándote temprano y aprovechando el máximo del día, y por alguna extraña razón… este día… lo sentía diferente, quizá porque me ayudó mucho hablar con Anju de Nozomi… no lo sé… pero… me sentía… bien.

Así que como agradecimiento… me propuse darle una sorpresa, le prepararía el desayuno, razón por la cual baje a la cocina

-mm… no hay huevos… quizá deba ir a comprar- tomé unas llaves de la repisa y salí a buscar los ingredientes para el desayuno…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

La briza matutina se sentía bien, por alguna extraña razón me levanté temprano el día que no iría a ver a Honochi… pero bueno… así podrías despejar mi mente que… últimamente ha estado algo revuelta…

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo o al menos eso era hasta que… en mi andar frente a mí… un pétalo de Sakura cayó del cielo…- pero qué…- alcé mi vista notando que no había cerezos cerca, así que di por visto el asunto, pero… di un paso más y una fuerte briza corrió arrastrando una gran cantidad de pétalos… ¿qué diablos?...- ahora si había ganado mi curiosidad… así que… comencé a seguir el rastro de pétalos…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

Estaba en el distrito comercial pagando por unas verduras cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó llevándose mi dinero- Oh mierda- deje las verduras y me fui corriendo tras mi billetin…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

¿Por qué hacía esto? No tenía sentido, estaba como idiota siguiendo un rastro de pétalos… sin duda estaba perdiendo la cordura… pero… es que… ¿nadie más los veía?...

Los pétalos seguían cayendo, hasta llegar a una calle, la cual al verla… me provoco dolor de cabeza… - Ouch, ouch…- ¿Qué está pasando?

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

-estúpido billete no escaparás de mí- dije viendo como el billete se había quedado atorado en un poste- te tengo maldito- lo tomé y mire a mi alrededor… notando que… ya no estaba en el distrito comercial- supongo que… ya no estamos en Kansas…-

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

Mi cabeza dolía en gran manera así que como pude me sostuve de las paredes y postes para evitar caer… a lo lejos logré ver una calle más transitada… si llegaba… quizá alguien me ayudaría…-estúpidos pétalos… todo es su culpa…-

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

Observando mi entorno una gran cantidad de recuerdos llegaron a mí, pues al fin identifiqué el lugar, estaba en la calle donde se había celebrado el festival donde… tuve mi primera cita con Nozomi… comencé a caminar, suspirando y añorando aquellos días…- Nozomi…-

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

Mi vista comenzaba a temblar, al mismo tiempo que un gran número de imágenes extrañas venían a mi mente- ¿Qué pasa?... Dioses…- estaba tan cerca de la esquina… ya casi…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

Estaba llegando a la esquina… donde nos despedimos por primera vez… di un último suspiro y me di la vuelta…- desearía verte otra vez… Nontan…- dije para mí misma cuando escuche un grito del otro lado de la esquina…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

Ya no soportaba el dolor… era incesante, sentía que mi cabeza estaba por explotar… de pronto comencé a escuchar voces… como…- ¿fiesta?... Ahh…. ¿Qué me pasa?... arrgg….- el dolor era inevitable, me sentía mareada, adolorida… entumida… náuseas me inundaron… -¡AYUDA!- grité… antes de comenzar a correr…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

-¡AYUDA!- escuche el grito de una mujer a la vuelta de la esquina… no sé por qué razón se me ocurrió que era buena idea ir a ver… pero… corrí… y di la vuelta… chocando con una persona…

-¡Ouch!- escuche la queja de la joven frente a mí

-oh... lo... lo siento, no me fije por donde andaba- me agache y… la vi… era ella…

-¡AYUDAME!- dijo sin verme y yo… mi respiración… estaba inquieta

-cla… claro… ¿señorita?…-

-Tojo... Nozomi Tojo- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada… nuestros ojos se encontraban…. Y pude jurar que en ese instante… nuestras almas… se reconocieron… más allá del tiempo… del dolor… del olvido…

-Mucho gusto Tojo-san... mi nombre es Ayase Romanof Elichika Elizabeth... pero... puedes llamarme Eli... si no te molesta… yo… yo te ayudaré…- sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos… viéndome detenidamente… casi examinándome…

-gracias… e… Elichi…-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse…-

 **Fin Eli POV**

* * *

 **Bueeeeeennno...**

 **hasta aquí el cap de esta semana, ¿qué tal estuvo?, espero les haya gustado y... solo por si tenían duda, los puntos de vista de Nozomi y Eli ocurren en tiempos diferentes, de parte de Eli son durante la noche en su charla con Anju y los de Nozomi son de diversos días, pero convergen en un punto al final.**

 **Y... nada, es todo por esta semana, gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows, favs y por sobre todo su apoyo que sin ustedes, esto no seria nada :)**

 **sin mas que decir me despido :)**

 **bye bye!**

* * *

 **** **Próximo** **episodio... "Para siempre"**


	13. Para siempre

Hi Hi Queridos lectores!

me ausenté mucho lo sé (agacha la mirada) pero en mi defensa puedo decir que gane las 3 Rin del evento...

Espero me disculpen por irme de largo una semana :( pero... es lunes de nuevo cap, espero sea de su agrado :3

sin mas los dejo con el cap de esta semana

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Para Siempre ~~~~~~**

-¿Qué tal estuvo la cena?- le preguntaba a la hermosa joven frente a mí, mientras yo tomaba mi último bocado

-deliciosa- me contesto con una sonrisa, para después sorprenderse -¡oh!-

-¿qué sucede cariño?- le pregunté observándola fijamente y con una expresión curiosa.

-nada, es solo que…- ella se levantó de su lugar, mostrando su hermoso vestido negro que le había obsequiado, con pasos lentos y tímidos caminó hasta mí- tienes algo de comida…- su rostro se comenzó a acercar, su aliento chocaba con mi cara, sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros…

-ni… ni… Nico-chan…- su cercanía, su aroma, su suavidad me habían embriagado… moví mis manos a su cintura y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, lo suficiente como para que mi pierna quedara entre las suyas y ella se sentara en esta…

-Maki-chan…- junto su frente con la mía, provocándome más ansiedad por el dulce tacto de sus labios…

No me importó que estuviéramos en un lugar público, en un restaurant, rodeadas de gente, simplemente me deje llevar y a base de caricias moví mis manos a sus glúteos los cuales apreté con fuerza, acercándola más a mí, provocando un delicioso rose entre su intimidad y mi pierna en la cual estaba sentada

-Kyaaa…- soltó un delicado gemido- ma… ma… Maki-chan… n… no podemos…- recargó su rostro en la comisura de mi cuello y mi hombro

-¿por qué?...- le pregunte susurrante…

-porque… yo…- ella me besó el cuello y marcando un camino de besos que provocaron que mi piel se erizara, llego a mi oído, lamio y chupo mi lóbulo… enviándome olas de excitación por todo el cuerpo…

-Nico-chan…- susurré su nombre mientras cerraba mis ojos dejándome embriagar por el placer que solo ella me podía dar…

-Maki-chan…- susurró en mi oído…- yo… te… ¡WAKE-UP!-

Ese último gritó en mi oído provoco que abriera los ojos de golpe y según yo… me levantara de la silla en la que estaba sentada cenando tranquilamente con Nico-chan…

 **Maki POV**

-¡KYAAAAAA!- grite al levantarme, respirando agitadamente y sudando frío

*WAKE UP, GRAB A BRUSH AND PUT A LITTLE MAKEUP *

Llevé mis manos a mis ojos frotándolos levemente, al mismo tiempo que mi respiración se iba regularizando

*HIDE THE SCARS TO FADE AWAY THE SHAKE UP*

Lentamente dejé mis ojos en paz y observé mí alrededor… notando… que… no estaba en un restaurant, al contrario, estaba en una habitación, sentada en una cama.

*WHY'D YOU LEAVE THE KEYS UP ON THE TABLE? *

Con pesadez moví mi mano a la mesa de noche al otro extremo de la cama y tome el celular que emitía aquel horroroso sonido.

*HERE YOU GO CREATE ANOTHER FABLE*

-¡AY, Ya cállate!- apagué aquella molesta alarma y el celular, para al final arrojarlo sobre la cama, me llevé las manos al rostro y comencé a restregarlo con estas, tratando de despertar mejor, pero ahora un dulce y tierno sonido ganaba mi atención.

*GUUUU…. GAAAA*

Con asombró dirigí mi vista ahora al otro lado de la habitación donde una se encontraba una cuna de madera, con presura me acerqué a ella y pude observar… la criaturita más hermosa que en vida haya visto, frente a mis ojos, una pequeña bebé se retorcía como queriendo despertar, por instinto coloqué mi mano en su pecho para tranquilizarla

-ya, ya, shhh, shhh, tranquila pequeña- le decía y ella lentamente dejaba de moverse- ¿también te molestó ese ruido?, descuida, regañaremos a mamá Nico-chan para que quite esa molesta alarma- le decía con una sonrisa, mientras la pequeña Aiko dejaba de moverse y caía en su sueño una vez más.

Suspire aliviada al verla profundamente dormida y por ende yo más despierta, estiré los brazos y caí en cuenta de algo…-¿Dónde estás Nico-chan?- pregunté a mi misma.

Avancé a la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir me cercioré de que Aiko estuviera dormida, una vez hecho esto, salí de la habitación, observe a ambos lados del pasillo notando como una luz se colaba por la parte baja de una de las puertas.- te encontré-

Caminé hasta aquella puerta y la abrí, encontrándome con la mujer que me había robado el corazón, la dueña de mis… futuras quincenas, la mujer más arrogante, orgullosa, molesta, engreída, mal criada, berrinchuda, tierna, amorosa, amable, dulce… la mujer perfecta para mí… -Nico-chan- ella estaba parada viéndose al espejo mientras se peinaba su larga cabellera negra, no pude evitar lamer mis labios al verla portando su pequeño blusón que llegaba hasta su cintura, y una ropa interior de holanes que cubría a la perfección su bien torneados glúteos…- linda- digo para mí misma al mismo tiempo que comienzo a acercarme lentamente a ella.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no se percató del momento en el que llegué a su lado hasta que la tome de la cintura.

-¡KYAAA!- soltó un adorable grito- ma… ma… Maki-chan-

-¿por qué me abandonaste en la cama?- le respondía mientras la abrazaba y recargaba mi rostro en su hombro

-¿eh?... es…- comencé a acariciar su vientre con mis manos, colándolas por debajo del blusón- es… es tu culpa por tener el sueño pesado-

-mmm…- decía mientras rozaba mi nariz con su cuello y lentamente subía mis manos por su abdomen hasta llegar al comienzo de sus por el embarazo un poco abultado pecho

-a… a… además…- dejó de cepillar su cabello y le comencé a acariciar la parte baja de sus pechos- no… aahhh… no me has dado mi beso de buenos días-

En ese preciso momento, siguiendo el impulso de mi cuerpo y dejándome llevar por el embriagador aroma, la suave piel y el calor de Nico-chan, sin previo aviso moví mis manos directamente sobre sus pechos apretándolos suavemente

-mmmmnnnhh…- apreté un poco más aquellos suaves bultos provocando que ella se pegara más a mi cuerpo y acomodando su cabeza en mi hombro- ahhhnnn…- con mucho cuidado comencé a caricias sus ya erectos pezones, apretándolos entre mis dedos estirándolos un poco.- mmnnnhhh…- tras un par de presiones, pude sentir como mis dedos se humedecían debido al líquido que salía de sus pezones, al igual que podía sentir mi miembro endurecerse y chocar contra los glúteos de Nico-chan…

-buen día…- le di un beso en su mejilla y me separé un poco, notando su rostro enrojecido y una mirada llena de excitación- te amo…- le dije moviéndome bruscamente a sus labios aprisionándolos en los míos.

-mmnngghhh…- ella trató de darse vuelta y quedar frente a mí, pero… no la iba a dejar, esta posición era perfecta, tenía el total control sobre su cuerpo, hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba tenerla así, tanto era mi deseo y mi desesperación que no noté el momento en el que mi lengua… sometía a la de Nico-chan a placer, me movía dentro de su boca a mi gusto, recorriendo cada parte de aquella deliciosa cuenca, mientras su lengua simplemente se dejaba golpear y envolver por la mía.

Nos separamos jadeantes de aquel apasionado beso buscando oxígeno- Maki… Maki-chan…- susurraba mi nombre mi hermosa enana mientras posaba sus manos sobre las mías y las movía suavemente provocando un delicado masaje en sus pechos.

-mmnnnhaaaa… Ma… Ma… Maki-chan…- sin que se diera cuenta comencé a bajar una de mis manos acariciando su cuerpo y dejando que ella misma masajeara el pecho que había dejado libre.

-Nico-chan… hace tanto que quería hacer esto- le susurré al oído completamente extasiada mientras lamía el mismo

-¡KYAAAA!- un sonoro grito salió de sus manos al sentir como masajeaba su entrepierna con una de mis manos…- mmnnhhh… gghhh…- ella reaccionaba de una forma tan excitante que mi miembro comenzó a doler al estar aprisionado en mi ropa interior y mi short de dormir

-Nico-chan… Nico-chan…- gemía su nombre mientras aplastaba mi miembro con su trasero al mismo tiempo que con dos de mis dedos la penetraba y con la otra mano exprimía su pecho humedeciendo su blusón y mis manos con su delicioso líquido.

-GGMMHHH… KYAAA… ma… más… ¡MÁS!...- me gritaba totalmente excitada, por mi parte no soportaba más tanta presión así que sin previo aviso y de la forma menos delicada posible saqué mis dedos de aquel túnel de ensueño, abandone sus pechos y con ambas manos baje su ropa interior al igual que la mía dejando nuestros sexos expuestos

-Nico-chan… yo… yo…- no podía terminar las frases de tanta excitación contenida

-Hazlo… solo… hazlo…- me dijo ella, dándome permiso para hacerla mía… como tanto había deseado…

-Nico-chan…- con ambas manos y con su ayuda, la despoje de aquel blusón dejándola completamente expuesta, frente a nosotras teníamos el espejo del tocador del baño, en él… podíamos ver nuestros lascivos reflejos derramando lujuria.

Jadeante puse mi mano en su espalda haciendo que se inclinara un poco hacia adelante… -Maki…chan…- ella recargo una de sus manos en la pared mientras se ponía de lado para verme…- te amo…- me decía con mucho esfuerzo…

-y yo… a ti… Nico…chan…- completamente perdida en el deseo tome una de las piernas de Nico-chan y la levanté quedando ella de costado, parada sobre una pierna y con una mano sostenida del espejo…-yo… voy… a…- con mi mano libre tomé mi miembro y lo dirigí a su húmeda entrada, estaba por penetrarla cuando un molesto ruido se escuchó…

*BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACOTTA BANANA TERRACOTTA TERRACOTTA PIE! *

-¿qué?... ¿qué es?...- pregunto jadeante mientras yo acariciaba su erecto clítoris con mi miembro…

-solo… ignóralo…- comencé a embestir aquel delicado punto en su húmeda intimidad

-¡KYAAAAA!- gimió fuertemente al sentir su clítoris tocado directamente por la punta de mi miembro

*BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACOTTA BANANA TERRACOTTA TERRACOTTA PIE! *

-Ma… Maki-chan… ¿Qué es?...- dijo como podía

-es solo… mi… ¡ah mierda!... mi celular- sin darme cuenta mi miembro estaba lleno de líquido combina de ambas… ya no resistí más y lentamente comencé a meter mi miembro en su interior, primero la punta, sintiendo como su calor interno abrazaba mi miembro

-mmmmnnggghhh….- escuche el sonido de sus uñas arañar el espejo- ¡MAKI-CHAAAAAANNNN!- una intensa presión me obligó a detener mi avance y sacar mi miembro, pues con solo sentir la punta Nico-chan se había venido

-Diablos Nico-chan…- le dije siendo empapada por sus jugos de amor- voy… otra vez…-

*IS THERE A PERFECT WAY OF HOLDING YOU BABY *

-¡Carajo!-grité frustrada por el celular sonando y por la necesidad de entrar en Nico-chan- lo voy a meter a la mierda todo- le dije tomando sus cabellos con mi mano y tirándolos hacia mi provocando que ella diera un sonoro… en verdad… un enorme gemido combinado con un grito de dolor… mismo que estoy segura escucharían hasta los vecinos

*BBBBBBUUUUAAAAAAAA*

Escuchamos ese último sonido y como si todo hubiera muerto… la pasión, la llama, Nico-chan usando una fuerza que no conocía, bajo su pierna soltándola de su agarre y me empujo, sin importar que estuviera desnuda salió corriendo del baño gritando

-¡AIKO!- en tan solo un parpadeo me había quedado sola, sentada en el suelo, con mi miembro húmedo y expuesto

-aaahhh…- solté un suspiro de resignación… me puse de pie, y avance hasta el tocador y me eché agua en la cara…- será en otra ocasión pantera- le dije a mi reflejo mientras sentía mi miembro palpitar por la excitación que aún existía en mi cuerpo- supongo que somos tú y yo por un rato compañero…- así que completamente resignada… pues… bueno… me masturbe…

Después de un rato de… autocomplacencia… ya completamente refrescada y aseada me dirigí a la habitación donde supuse Nico-chan y Aiko estarían, abrí la puerta despacio y me encontré Nico-chan con ropa limpia, sentada en una mecedora frente a la ventana de nuestra habitación, amamantando a la pequeña Aiko.

-¿Ya te relajaste Maki-chan?- me dijo mientras me miraba

-yo… lo… lo lamento…- le dije agachando el rostro y con un notable sonrojo en él.

-descuida…- dirigió su vista a Aiko, quien comía como si no lo fuese a volver a hacer- yo… también me deje llevar…- ambas soltamos un suspiro, por mi parte me acerqué más a ella y tomé la pequeña mano de Aiko.

-buenos días pequeña…- le di un beso en su mejilla y luego me incorporé viendo a Nico-chan- buenos días pequeña mayor…- ella hizo un puchero por llamarla pequeña, pero de igual forma la bese en los labios de forma lenta.

El beso duró unos pequeños segundos, pues no podíamos ir más allá… con Aiko presente- deberías buscar tu celular- me dijo cuándo nos separamos.

-supongo, aunque… no debe haber sido importante, de lo contrario me hubiesen marcado de nuevo- le dije mientras caminaba a la mesa donde había dejado mi teléfono la noche anterior

-supongo que tienes…-

*BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACOTTA BANANA TERRACOTTA TERRACOTTA PIE! *

El sonido de mi celular impedía a Nico-chan terminar su frase…- ok… ok… puede que si sea importante…- un poco más a prisa tome el teléfono notando el nombre de quien llamaba…- es… es Eli…- le dije a Nico-chan y ella me miro sorprendida, por mi parte tomé la llamada.

-¿hola?-

-¡ _MAKI DONDE MIERDAS ESTAS TE HE LLAMADO!- escuchaba los gritos del otro lado de la línea_

 _-_ oye, tranquila vieja, ¿qué ocurre?, te oyes agitada-

- _Obvio estoy agitada maldita sea-_ ella seguía gritando- _necesito-_

- _Eli-san, ya llegamos vamos, bájala-_ escuché una voz conocida del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Kokoa?...- dije ese nombre y Nico-chan me volteó a ver asustada- ¿Eli que chingados paso?- le pregunte molesta.

- _Maki necesito que vengas al hospital ¡AHORA!-_

-Ayase Eli, no haré nada hasta que me digas ¿qué ocurre? Y ¿Qué haces con Kokoa?- le pregunte al borde de la molestia, pero en lugar de responder Eli… fue Kokoa quien respondió.

- _Maki-onee-chan, estamos en el hospital, ven rápido, es la pechugona, está mal, corre, rápido-_ dijo eso y termino la llamada

-¿Maki-chan, qué pasa?- me miro alarmada Nico-chan

-cariño… tengo que correr…-

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Anju POV**

Como todos los días me levanté temprano, bueno… no tanto, quizá eran las 8 de la mañana, no sé tal vez 9 o 10, ¿Quién sabe?, pero era temprano, con total calma estiré mis brazos, me acerqué a la ventana y abrí las cortinas, permitiendo que el señor Sol me diera su calor y brillara sobre mí- siento que falta alga…- dije para mí misma, pero lo pase por alto.

Salí de la habitación, tropezando con un par de tenis deportivos- ¡Ah diablos!- tomé aquel par de tenis y los miré con mucho detenimiento- no son míos… bah, quién sabe- lo pase por alto y me dirigí al siguiente nivel de la casa, pasando directamente al balcón- aun siento que falta algo- me repetía la misma pregunta.

Llegué hasta mi fiel telescopio, lo ajuste y fije mi vista en él, observando a aquella señora que todos los días cuida de su jardín…- buenos días mamá…- dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y entré de nuevo a la casa- ¿por qué siento que me falta algo?...- esa sensación comenzaba a molestarme.

Completamente irritada por aquel extraño sentir me dirigí a la cocina, donde en la mesa de centro encontré una taza con un poco de café…- que… raro…- dije para mí misma, mientras me dirigía a la alacena a tomar mi taza y prepararme un café.

Con un poco más de calma me dirigí a la sala donde encontré todo un estropicio, había platos y demás cosas- ¿Qué paso anoche?...- me pregunte a mí misma y de nuevo esa sensación llego a mí- diablos… sigo pensando que me falta algo…- dejé mi taza aparte y me propuse limpiar aquel extraño desorden.

Recogí toda la basura y la metí en una bolsa, arrinconándola a un lado de la puerta- vamos Anju… recuerda, ¿Qué te falta?- me daba golpes mentales, pero al final… no llegaba a nada- cansada de eso me metí al baño y me di una buena ducha.

Una vez aseada y con ropa limpia me dirigí a la cocina nuevamente para lavar los platos sucios pero en ese instante algo vino a mi mente, un recuerdo…-¡OH MIREDA!- grité y salí corriendo rumbo a mi habitación.

Sin perder tiempo me acerqué a la consola, la encendí y presione el botón de expulsar-vamos, vamos, dime que no, dime que no…- y como lo esperaba… no había ningún disco dentro de la consola, razón por la cual suspire aliviada- diablos, si lo hubiese dejado dentro… estoy segura que se rayaba, por cierto… ¿Dónde estará Eli?...- me pregunte a mí misma, justo en el momento en el que mi celular comenzó a sonar…

-Alola- contesté amigable

-¡ _ANJU-CHAN TE NECESITAMOS AHORA, A TODAS_!-

-¿eh?, ¿qué pasa Hanayo?- le pregunté curiosa

- _ven rápido al hospital Nishikino-_

-¿eh?, pero estoy sola, no puedo salir, sin mi…-

- _SOLO DATE PRISA, ALGUIEN YA VA POR TI, APRESURATE-_ dijo y termino la llamada

-bueno…- dije al aire…- ¿qué habrá pasado ahora?- estaba por sentarme cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar

-voy, voy- tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta

-¡Anju, debemos darnos prisa!- una muy apresurada Tsubasa me gritaba con desesperación

-e… espera… ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa

-es Eli… está en el hospital…- dijo mientras me seguía jalando, dejándome completamente… conmocionada…

 **Fin Anju POV**

 **Eli POV**

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital Nishikino, muy impaciente, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Nozomi ¡YA! Agaché el rostro y con mis manos comencé a rascar mi cabeza…- ¡AH DEMONIOS!- grite sulfurada.

-deberías bajar la voz Eli-san, este es un hospital después de todo…- alcé la vista notando a una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos rojos

-yo…- volví a agachar el rostro…- lo lamento…-

-descuida… toma… te hará bien- volví mi vista a ella, que me ofrecía un vaso, el cual tome con gusto- es té, pues… el café te pondrá más de nervios…- me dijo sentándose a mi lado

-yo… gracias- tome aquella bebida y la olfatee… limón…- yo… no sé qué habría hecho si no hubieses aparecido…- le dije soltando un suspiro

-bueno… el destino supongo…- me dijo sonriente- ella… se pondrá bien Eli-san…- dijo y puso su mano en mi hombro

-yo… gracias de nuevo…-

-¡ELI!- escuche un grito que salía de unos de los pasillos, giré mi vista encontrándome con Maki, quien venía corriendo- yo… vine…- respiraba agitada- tan rápido como pude… ay dioses ya estoy vieja…-

-ser madre te ha oxidado ¿he?- hablaba la castaña

-yo… Kokoa… deberías hablar con Nico-chan-

-ya lo hice, me dijo que su celular estaba apagado y no escucharon el tuyo porque estaba calmando a Aiko…- dijo tranquila y Maki solo enrojeció casi tanto como su cabello

-s… si… cuidando a Aiko… eso hacíamos… ella y yo… tu sabes… el amor… ¡digo, digo! A Aiko darle amor… de… madres… y… soy una estúpida…- Ante su nerviosismo tanto Kokoa como yo entendimos porque no atendieron las llamadas, pero en mi caso lo pase por alto mientras que Kokoa se burlaba de su cuñada- pero… dejando eso de lado… ¿Qué ha pasado?...-

Ambas centraron su vista en mí… y yo… simplemente agache el rostro…- eso…-

-¡ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- un ensordecedor grito me interrumpía y ganaba la atención de todas, giramos nuestra vista el pasillo y nos encontramos con una muy acelerada Tsubasa que corría hacia nosotras y detrás de ella más calmada venía Anju

-¡TUBASA ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO GRITES NI CORRAS EN EL HOSPITAL?!- la regañaba Maki

Tsubasa se detuvo de golpe y se puso a contar con los dedos de sus manos…- hasta el momento van…- se quedó pensando…- 235 veces-

-¿en verdad las cuentas?...- pregunto Maki algo sorprendida

-lamento eso Maki, Eli… ¿cómo estás?...- ahora Anju se metía a la charla

-yo…-

-¡UN MOMENTO!- volvía a gritar Tsubasa- ¿dónde están Hanayo y Rin?, pensé que ya estarían aquí…-

-oh, ellas se quedaron en la cafetería, dijeron que tenían algo de qué hablar- hablaba por fin Kokoa

-oh… entiendo... entonces… ¿Qué diablos ocurre?- volví a preguntar Maki

-bueno…-

Cuando por fin estaba por responder… una enfermera salió y me interrumpió… oficialmente hoy es el día de Interrumpir a Eli…- familiares de la señorita Tojo…- de inmediato me puse de pie y me acerque a ella

-yo… soy yo… ¿cómo está?...- pregunté preocupada

-ella está estable, solo… sigue inconsciente-

-¿Tojo?..- escuche a las chicas murmurar…

-es Nozomi…- les dije en un suspiro…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

-sí… tuvimos un encuentro fortuito y bueno… se desmayó al verme…- les comente un poco más tranquila pues sabía que Nontan estaba estable

-¡ja!, sabía que eras fea pero no para tanto…- se burlaba Tsubasa y yo la mire con furia…- ok… yo…- se rascó la cabeza…- solo decía…- suspire una vez más y giré mi vista a la enfermera.

-¿podemos verla?...- le pregunte esperanzada

-lo siento señorita, será mejor para ella descansar por ahora, en cuanto despierte, le haremos unos últimos análisis y según lo que resulte, las dejaremos verla- contesto calmada y yo solo torcí mis labios- por ahora… creo que deberían ir a comer algo, esto será un poco largo-

-muchas gracias Himawari-san…- agradecía Maki a la enfermera

-oh… Nishikino-san, no la había visto… descuide… estaremos al tanto…- dicho eso se retiró por donde vino.

-bueno… y ¿si vamos a la cafetería y a allá nos cuentas todo?-hablaba por fin Anju

-supongo que… está bien- dije algo cansada

-bueno… yo me iré yendo, se supone que estoy en clases- se despidió de nosotras Kokoa y se retiró, no sin antes agradecerle su fortuita ayuda en esto.

 **Hanayo POV**

-entonces… ¿ese es tu plan?-

-claro que sí, nya…-

-suena algo arriesgado Rin-chan- le decía con preocupación

-pues… tú un día me dijiste que el que no arriesga no gana nya-

-yo…- suspiré- supongo que tienes razón…- di un sorbo a mi café…- esto se está complicando mucho Rin-chan…-

-tienes razón nya…- ella se dejó caer en la mesa- pero…- se levantó de pronto- ¡ANIMO KAYO-CHIN NYA!- gritó de forma animada, provocando que todos los clientes de la cafetería nos vieran

-Ri… Ri…. ¡RIN-CHAN!- me levante nerviosa por las miradas

-hehe… lo siento Kayo-chin nya…- se rascó la cabeza y saco la lengua en señal de disculpa…

-mouu… Rin-chan…-

-¡Chicas!- escuchamos una voz conocida

-Es Umi-nya- decía animada Rin-chan al ver a la peli-azul

-buen día, Hanayo, Rin, lamento la demora pero… bueno… ustedes saben…- tomaba asiento junto a nosotras.

-lo bueno es que pudiste llegar Umi-chan- le contesté con una sonrisa.

-y bueno… ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó

-creo que lo mejor será que responda Eli-nya- Umi-chan la miró curiosa

-bueno, será mejor ir a buscarla…- apenas termine de decir mi oración cuando otra voz se escuchó.

-no será necesario- entraba a la cafetería Eli-chan, junto a las demás chicas quienes también se sentaron con nosotras, claro… después de habernos cambiado a una mesa más grande.

-¡OIGAN!- exclamó Tsu-chan asombrada

-ahora ¿qué Tsubasa?- contesto molesta Maki-chan

-aún falta Koto-bird…-

-¿Koto-bird?...- la miro curiosa Umi-chan

-sí, es un apodo cariñoso…-

-cari… cari… ¿cariñoso?...- por un momento pude notar como una ceja de Umi-chan temblaba y su seño se fruncía.

*ejem*… raspé mi garganta…- ella está trabajando y… Eli-chan, porque no nos cuentas ¿qué ocurrió?- ella se tensó y al comenzó a hablar…

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Eli POV**

-y eso fue lo que ocurrió…- terminaba de contar la historia

-vaya… que intenso fue todo, fue algo como explosión mental- hacía ademanes Tsubasa

-me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se cuestionaba Umi

-a ver… querida doctora… su diagnóstico- preguntaba Anju a Maki quien puso una pose de pensar

-pues la verdad…-

-¿conocen la Ecmnesia? – una masculina voz interrumpía a Maki

-¿papá?, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Maki al hombre detrás de ella

-no lo sé, me pregunto lo mismo- se puso la mano en la barbilla, en una pose similar a la que tenía Maki… ahora entiendo de donde lo heredó- quizá porque trabajo aquí, o… quizá porque todo este hospital es mío, incluyendo la silla donde estás sentada…- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro provocando un sonrojo a Maki

-yo… ¡que malo eres!- ella hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos y el señor solo sonrió, pero… entre tanta felicidad tuve que intervenir

-Señor…- le pregunte con voz fuerte- ¿a qué se refería con Ecmnesia?- todas dejaron lo que hacían y se centraron en el padre de Maki, quien jaló una silla y se sentó junto a nosotras

-verán…- suspiro, tomo sus lentes, los limpió y se los puso de nuevo- es… una forma de delirio, la persona afectada, presenta un gran grado emotivo, ante ciertos recuerdos y cree incluso… que los está viviendo-

-¿cómo? Yo… ¿no lo entiendo?- le pregunte curiosa

-pues verán… su amiga al parecer tuvo un colapso nervioso, debido a que le ocurrió algo que la altero mucho y al parecer… todo fue por ti- me señalo y yo me quede fría en ese instante…

-¿a qué se refiere Nishikino-san?- preguntó Hanayo

-verán… imaginen que…- de su bolsillo saco un ¿globo?

-¡papá! ¿Qué haces con un globo en la bata?- lo reprochó Maki

-uno debe estar preparado, nunca sabes cuándo puede ocurrir una fiesta o cuándo te convertirás en abuelo- de nueva cuenta Maki se ponía roja y escondía el rostro- en fin, supongan que este globo es la cabeza de su amiga- tomo un bolígrafo y le dibujo una cara- ahora ¿cómo lo ven?- nos pregunto

-vació- respondió sin dudar Tsubasa

-¡correcto!, toma una paleta- el hombre sacó una paleta y se la dio a Tsubasa

-¡OH YEAH BABY!-

-bueno… siguiendo, ahora imaginen que yo soy digamos… quizá…unos cuántos recuerdos…- tomo el globo y lo empezó a soplar unos instantes para luego detenerse y dejar el globo vaciarse- vieron ¿Qué paso?-

-sí, se inflo y luego se vació nya-

-correcto-

-¡hey y mi paleta nya!- se quejó Rin

-bueno… ahora que pasa si hago lo siguiente- comenzó a inflar el globo, pero esta vez sin detenerse, cada segundo era más grande y más y más y más hasta que ocurrió… un enorme estruendo inundó la cafetería dejándonos a todas serías- esto le ocurrió a su amiga…-

-¡CARAJO LE EXPLOTÓ LA CABEZA!- grito asustada Tsubasa ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Anju

-teóricamente…- dijo Umi…- a lo que entendí… los recuerdos de Nozomi… estaban no olvidados… enterrados se me hace la palabra correcta-

-correcto señorita, entonces…- el doctor incitó a Umi a continuar

-algo… debió haberle ocurrido para que… todos esos recuerdos… volvieran de su entierro y bueno… el shock… debió haber sido… demasiado…- todas nos quedamos serias hasta que Hanayo habló

-un momento, ¿Cómo sabe del olvido de Nozomi? Y ¿cómo es que culpa a Eli-chan por su ataque?- ella… tenía razón…

-oh, no se los dije… ella nos lo dijo, despertó…- Sin esperar a nadie, respuesta o reacción salí corriendo rumbo a emergencias donde había traído a Nozomi- ¡pero yo mejor esperaba!- fue lo último que escuche del padre de Maki

Corrí, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello y al parecer… así era, así lo sentía… estaba cerca, la puerta estaba frente a mí, solo unos pasos más y podría verla… ver a mi Nontan…

-¡ESPERE!- un grito y una mano detuvieron mi andar

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grite furiosa y acelerada

-no puede pasar- me respondió la enfermera que me detuvo justo en la puerta de emergencias.

-¿por qué?...- le pregunte molesta

-porque ella…-

-vaya, vaya… pero si es la pervertida…- escuche una molesta voz, tan familiar… tan… odiosa… tan…- creí que te habías olvidado de mi sobrina…-

-Ryoko…- dije apretando los dientes y viendo con completa rabia y odio… a esa persona

-¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunto golpeado

-es lo que yo quisiera saber… Ryoko…-

-e… e… ella es Tojo Ryoko… familiar directo de…-

-¡YA SE QUIEN ES CARAJO!- le grité a la enfermera

-¡Eli-chan! / ¡Eli!- escuchaba los gritos de las chicas que llegaban -¡ya estoy vieja para esto!...- se quejaba Maki

-Señorita Ayase…- Ryoko me dirigió la palabra…- le preguntaré una vez más… ¿qué hace aquí?...- apreté los puños y comencé a respirar agitadamente… ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?...

-vine por Nontan… y…-

-¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE DERIGIRTE A NOZOMI COMO NONTAN!- me grito con el mismo odio que yo contenía… quería saltarle encima y desgreñarla, picarle los ojos hasta sacárselos… pero… debía controlarme así que simplemente respire profundo y pausado

-ella se puso mal… yo la traje aquí y…-

-Si esperas un agradecimiento, no lo tendrás, así que por favor… lárgate… que estas rompiendo una ley de restricción…- se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda… maldita perra…

-usted… ¿qué hace aquí?... ¿Cómo se enteró?...- ella se giró hacia mí y abrió la boca.

-yo le llame… nya…- se metía a la charla… un momento… ¡¿RIN?! Giré con asombro y algo de confusión- y también a… él nya…- se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose… la puerta de emergencias y de ahí… salía… un… ¿señor?...

-buen día… Hoshisora-san, Koizumi-san…- mi rostro en ese momento no podía expresar el revoltijo de emociones que tenía…

-Ikeda-sensei /Ikeda-sensei-nya-

-¿quién?...- traté de hablar pero él me interrumpió…

-Soy Ikeda, Sakamoto Ikeda, psicólogo-terapeuta de la señorita Tojo…-

-¿por qué?...- de nuevo fijé mi vista en Rin… mirándola con mucho rencor…-¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO?!-

-¡Así tenía que hacerlo nya!-

-Rin-chan…- se escuchó la tenue voz de Hanayo…

-escuchen, cálmense todos, les recuerdo que están en un hospital- intercedía Maki, al mismo tiempo que Anju ponía su mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme- señora, podría explicarnos por favor… ¿Quién es usted?-

-claro… soy Tojo Ryoko, tía y tutora legal de Nozomi, desde que sus padres… buen usted imaginará…-

-de cuerdo… ¿Qué relación tiene con Eli?...- yo solamente troné los labios.

-quisiera no tener nada que ver… pero… nuestros caminos se cruzaron, desde que esta…- me miró de pies a cabeza- esta señorita… se metió en la vida de mi sobrina-

-de acuerdo… y… ¿usted?- ahora se refería el hombre

-como dije… soy el psicólogo y terapeuta de Nozomi-san, desde que Ryoko-san… la trajera a mí, afectada por… ella…- me señaló… maldito perro…- con un trauma psicológico y un video de quizá 4 minutos de como ella- me volvió a señalar- tenía relaciones sexuales con mi paciente en un auditorio a la vista de todos-

-amm… señores…- se metía a la plática Himawari, la enfermera

-¿Qué ocurre Himawari?- preguntó Maki

-la señorita Tojo está lista para ser dada de alta, ¿quién pasará por ella?- todos nos miramos

-¡yo iré! / ¡YO!- dijimos al mismo tiempo Ryoko y yo… perra…

-tengo una idea nya…- hablo tímidamente la maldita gata que no quería ver ahora…

-¿Por qué no pasan ambas y que ella decida con quien irse?, si elige a Eli-nya… usted…- señalo al hombre- pasara el cargo de Nozomi a nosotras nya y suspenderemos la terapia de olvido-

-¿y si elige a Ryoko?- pregunto el hombre y Rin suspiró… esto no me gusta nada…

-no volverán a saber nada de nosotras…- un suspiro general inundó el lugar… no… no, no, no…

-¡NO APOSTARÉ A NONTAN!- les grite furiosa y corrí hacia la sala donde tenían a Nontan

Corrí lo más rápido que pude… si llegaba antes, podría verla, convencerla de venir conmigo, con nosotras… después de un rato… llegué… sentada en una camilla estaba ella… su rostro estaba agachado, observando sus manos, se notaba… abrumada… triste… quise entrar, pero… por ese instante me congelé, me sentí nerviosa, mis piernas no se movían…

-a mí también me duele verla así…-otra vez la odiosa voz de Ryoko, pero… esta vez… no pude reaccionar… solamente la dejé hablar…- Ayase… ella… ya sufrió mucho por tu causa, fue la burla por mucho tiempo, incluso más del que te imaginas- un sentimiento doloroso comenzó a apretar mi pecho…- ella dejó todo por tu culpa, ella dejo el tarot, las estrellas, su mirada perdió aquel brillo de emoción y curiosidad… por eso… te pido… dejando mi orgullo a un lado…- por favor… no lo diga… no lo diga…- te pido que te alejes de ella… si de verdad… la amas tanto como dices… haz lo que ella hizo… olvídala… y sigue tu vida-

Yo no pude hacer o decir nada… solo… me hice a un lado, dejando que ella entrara… abrazó a Non… no… a Nozomi y caminaron hacia mí… ella salió… Nozomi… llevaba el rostro agacha… ni siquiera se molestó en verme… después de ella… salió Ryoko…- Gracias Ayase-san… tomaste la decisión correcta…-

Yo… no reaccioné… me quede así… sin hacer nada… no sé cuánto pasó… no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así… lo siguiente que sentí fue los brazos de las chicas rodeándome… mientras que por fin… mi corazón… dejaba salir todo lo que había guardado… soportado… llorando… por lo que había perdido…

-¡NOZOMI!- me aferré al cuerpo que tenía frente a mí…-¡TE AMO VUELVE!...-

-lo siento Eli-nya… lo siento…-

-Eli…-

-Oxigenada… lo… lo lamento…-

-Eli-chan…-

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Rin POV**

Llegábamos a casa después de ese agitado día nya… estaba cansada… triste… molesta conmigo misma… nya…

-¿Rin-chan?-

-estoy bien Kayo-chin nya… solo… quiero estar sola…- no dije nada mas solo… me fui a mi habitación nya, me acosté en la cama y… pensé…- todo… todo estará bien nya…- pensaba hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar nya.

-¿nya?-…

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **Eli POV**

-me… me alegra mucho que decidieras seguir con nosotras… Eli-chan…- me trataba de animar Hanayo…

-yo… en realidad…-

-yo la obligué a venir- se metía Anju a la charla.

-bueno… entre nosotras… juntas saldremos de esta Eli- me sonreía Umi

-claro, sabes que puedes contar con todas nosotras- Maki ponía su mano en mi hombro

-claro que sí, juntas, como una manada…-animaba Tsubasa

-yo… no sé qué pasó, pero… pueden contar conmigo- hablaba tímidamente Kotori…

-¿saben?, hay algo que siempre quise hacer…- dijo Tsubasa y puso su mano al frente- ¡LO LOGRAREMOS JUNTAS!- nos miró a toda con una sonrisa- vamos no sean tímidas…- nos animó…-

-bueno… he hecho cosas más ridículas para Aiko…- Maki enredaba un mecho de cabello y después puso su mano sobre la de Tsubasa- ¡JUNTAS!- gritó.

-ustedes son tan simpáticas- se rio Kotori- ¡JUNTAS!- y unió su mano

-vamos Umi, nadie pondrá su mano ahí, hasta que tú la pongas-

-A… ¡Anju!- Umi se sonrojo y por un instante una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro

-ju… ju… ¡JUNTAS!- dijo y puso su mano sobre la de Kotori

-como dijeron todas ¡JUNTAS!- ahora Anju

-¡JUNTAS!- sonrió Hanayo antes de unir su mano- vamos Eli… saldremos de esta… como una manada…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darme cuenta de algo… a cada paso que daba… un recuerdo de Nozomi venía a mi mente… sabía que… al hacer eso… aceptaría el destino… tendría que seguir sin Nozomi… tendría que dejarla ir… pero… ya no había remedio…

-chicas… gracias…- dije parándome frente a ellas…- Nozomi… …- dije para mí misma al mismo tiempo que ponía mi mano junta con la de las demás

" _quiero estar contigo siempre… tus rarezas y virtudes… son aquello que me complementa_ "

\- te amo y te amaré para siempre-

" _eres como comprar una bolsa de papas fritas y que te salgan dos tazos…_ "

-pero… adiós- el recuerdo de nuestro primera cita vino a mi mente y con ello una última lagrima…- saldremos adelante chicas… ¡JUNTAS!- uní mi mano a las demás y cerré mis ojos un momento… dejando que todo se fuera…

-¿Eli-nya?-escuche la voz de Rin… aún estaba molesta con ella así que simplemente la ignoré- sé qué… estas molesta con Rin-nya, pero… quiero que sepas que… todo lo hice por ti nya… y bueno…- escuche un suspiro de su parte…- hay alguien que quiere verte…- escuche un montón de suspiros de asombro

-¡no inventes!-

-Imposible…-

-chinga…-

-¿Quién es?-

-¡QUE MOGUMBOS!-

-Ri… Ri… ¡RIN-CHAN!-

Ante tantos comentarios… abrí los ojos y vi a todas sorprendidas- ¿qué?... parece que vieron un fantasma- les dije mientras volteaba a ver a Rin… fue entonces… cuando comprendí su asombro…

-¿Elichi?-

-No... No… ¡NOZOMI!-

 **Fin Eli POV**

* * *

 **Y... hasta aquí el cap de esta semana**

 **¿qué les pareció? ¿les gusto el regalo NicoMaki?**

 **¿quienes pensaron que sería un capitulo NicoMaki? (culpen a Kazuki-Taichou me dio la idea de hacer que pareciera de otra pareja en uno de sus reviews ) xD**

 **sin mentir... me dieron ganas de llorar casi al final, lo escribir y todo normal pero cuando lo leí me perturbe**

 **bueno para no hacer mas largo esto aquí me despido, disculpando por el atraso pero prometiendo subir el proximo en tiempo(ya esta avanzado)**

 **esperare sus reacciones haber como se sintieron :3**

 **bye bye...**

* * *

Próximo Episodio **"Citas..."**


	14. Citas

hi, hi!

queridos lectores, he vuelto, algo a destiempo, pero no pasó de la semana, así que aun cuenta ¿verdad?...

antes de continuar quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo y... decirles que... me algegra saber que la historia es de su agrado :3

bueno... sin mas... aquí el cap de esta semana...

PD: love live! no me pertenece, pero no le digan a nadie, ellos no lo saben...

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Citas ~~~~~~**

 **Hanayo POV**

-¿Elichi?- dijo la joven peli-morada

-No... No… ¡NOZOMI!-

No podía creerlo, ella… estaba aquí… pero ¿cómo era posible?, completamente asombrada fije mi vista en Rin-chan y me acerqué a ella

-Rin-chan…- le susurré- ¿cómo?- ella me miró con una sonrisa…

-al menos ya está aquí nya…- volvimos nuestra vista al frente donde una muy demacrada rubia abrazaba a la chica de pechos grandes, quien no correspondía el abrazo… simplemente estaba quieta…

-será un largo camino Rin-chan…- una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al presenciar ahora como Nozomi-chan estaba de rodillas aun siendo abrazada por Eli-chan y el resto de las chicas las rodeaban…- bienvenida… Nozomi-chan…-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Citas…**

 **Nozomi POV**

Después de esa… extraña y algo acalorada bienvenida a este nuevo lugar, la terapeuta Hanayo-chan, nos pidió a todas sentarnos en forma de media luna con ella en frente de nosotras, yo… trataba de actuar lo más natural posible, pero lo cierto era que estaba sumamente nerviosa, es decir… mis antiguas terapias con Ikeda-san eran personales y ahora… estaba en un grupo, con gente extraña, bueno… la mayoría al menos ya conocía a algunas como a Rin-chan o Tsubasa-chan, aunque al parecer ella no me recuerda…

-bueno chicas, como se pueden dar cuenta- habló Hanayo-chan muy alegre- tenemos una nueva integrante-

-¡SIIIIII! ¡WUUUUU!- gritaba levantando los brazos de forma muy infantil y graciosa Eli-chan… ¡Ouch! Otra vez ese dolor…

-controla tus hormonas, oxigenada- la reprimió la pelirroja

-no digas nada Maki, que de seguro te pondrías así si Yazawa entrara por esa puerta-ahora al parecer… la defendía una castaña de ojos purpura… que linda chica…

-ejem- se raspó la garganta Hanayo-chan- como decía, ahora que tenemos una nueva integrante, por qué no… ¿nos presentamos?- dijo con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¡BIEN YO PRIMERO!-

-no Eli-chan, yo… pensaría que tú al final- la reprimió Hanayo-chan

-pero… pero… pero…- ella suspiró- bien… como digas…- se cruzó de brazos he hizo un puchero que a mi parecer fue… adorable… ¡OUCH!... el dolor…

-bien, bien- se puse de pie la pelirroja- mi nombre es Nishikino Maki- comenzó a hablar

-¿eh?... ¿Maki-chan tomando la iniciativa?- dijo con una sonrisa Hanayo-chan

-dah… no es que quiera…- comenzó a enrollar un mecho de cabello en su dedo- es que siempre termino siendo yo la primera- al terminar de hablar las demás rieron- bueno… como decía… soy Nishikino Maki, así es, soy heredera única del hospital donde estuviste- me señaló con la mirada- y bueno… estoy aquí por infiel, impulsiva y pues… nada… soy una futa-

-¿futa?- pregunté curiosa…

-sí, es un término no oficial que alguien- señaló a Tsubasa…- inventó y hace referencia a las mujeres que nacieron con ambos órganos reproductivos-

-es decir que tengo un enorme pene entre las piernas… un fenómeno…- termino por decir con una mueca de molestia

-vamos Maki-chan, tus rarezas te hace única…- dijo Hana… ¡AAAAHHHHGGGG!

De la nada un intenso dolor me golpeó, era tan fuerte que no puede evitar apretarme la cabeza y tirarme al suelo

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Rin POV**

-Bien… ahora… todas esta ocupadas, la puerta cerrada, supongo que… tengo tiempo libre… hehe… nya…- apresurada abrí el modo incognito del navegador- si nadie lo sabe no cuenta nya… vamos a ver… mmm… gatos apare…-

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHRRRRGGGGG!- escuche un fuerte grito nya mismo que me asusto

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- grite y de inmediato apague el monitor y desconecte la computadora, miré a mi alrededor notando que no había nadie…- ¿pero qué?-

-¡NOZOMI!- escuche la voz de Eli-nya gritando, razón por la cual corrí hacía el salón donde estaban las chicas, encontrándome con un mal momento.

-¡KAYO-CHIN ¿QUÉ PASA NYA?!- pregunte asustada al ver a Nozomi-nya en el suelo en posición fetal apretándose la cabeza y las chicas asustas rodeándola

-¡DENLE ESPACIO!- de inmediato Maki-nya tomo el mando, como buena doctora- ¡ESTA TENIENDO UN ATAQUE COMO EL ANTERIOR!-

-¡MALDITA SEA HAZ ALGO!- gritaba furiosa Eli-nya, mientras trataba de abrazar a Nozomi-nya

-¡AAARRRGGGHHHH DUELE MUCHO!-

-¡CHICAS AFUERA, DEJENNOS A MAKI-CHAN Y A MÍ!-ordenó Kayo-chin

-Claro, síganme- ordenó Umi-nya, siendo seguida por Tsu y Kotori-nya

-¡YO NO ME MOVERÉ DE AQUÍ!-

-Eli será mejor que salgas, solo la empeoraras-

-¡NO LA ABANDONARÉ DE NUEVO!- le respondió muy enojada a Maki-nya

-vete- se escuchó una tenue voz, que llamó nuestra atención…- vete…- esa voz…

-¿Nozomi?...- preguntó Eli-nya

-¡VETE, LARGATE, FUERA!- grito con ira y sin voltearnos a ver

-Nozomi… yo…- Eli-nya estaba a punto de acercarse más pero yo reaccioné y tomé a Eli-nya de la mano arrastrándola conmigo fuera del salón…

Salimos corriendo dejando solas a Kayo-chin, Maki-chan y Nozomi-nya, al llegar a la sala de estar noté como el resto de las chicas estaban Kotori-nya y Tsu sentadas en el sofá mientras que Umi-nya caminaba de un lado a otro y Anju… ella observaba por la ventana…

-¿estás bien? Nya- le pregunte a Eli-nya, quien tenía la cara agachada…

-yo… no lo sé…- me respondió cabizbaja

-Eli, Rin, ¿cómo está Nozomi?- se acercó a nosotros Anju-nya

-pues…- estaba por responder cuando un fuerte sonido nos interrumpió… un golpe… un fuerte golpe se había escuchado… razón por la cual todas corrimos de vuelta… y al entrar… nos encontramos con una muy alterada Maki-nya, una asustada Kayo-chin y una muy plácidamente dormida Nozomi…

-¿qué mierdas pasó aquí?- pregunto molesta Eli-nya… y Maki-chan… solo le sonrió…

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **Maki POV**

-¡AAARRRGGHHHHH ME DUELE LA CABEZA!-

-Hanayo, necesito hacer que pierda el dolor, ¿tienes algún anestésico o algo?- le pregunté un poco acelerada a Hanayo

-he… pues…- ella estaba nerviosa, al parecer… nunca había tenido una situación como esta, razón por la cual la tome por los hombros y la agité rápidamente.

-¡HANAYO REACCIONA!- después de eso ella volvió en sí

-yo… no… lo siento no tengo nada de eso…-

-aaahh…- suspiré frustrada y volví mi vista a Nozomi quien seguía apretándose la cabeza… fue entonces que una idea vino a mí…

-Hanayo necesitaré tu ayuda, pero debes ser fuerte…- le advertí

-yo… ¡cuenta conmigo! Lo que sea por mis chicas…- dijo con fuego en sus ojos

-bien, tenemos que levantar a Nozomi- le ordené y ella obedeció.

Con cuidado se colocó detrás de ella y lentamente la ayudo a pararse -¡DUELE MUCHO, DUELE MUCHO!-

-yo sé que duele, pero debes resistir- le dije y una vez que estaban de pie con cuidado fue retirando las manos de su cabeza.

Ella tenía el rostro agachado y por lo largo de su cabello se cubría muy bien, dándole una imagen aterradora…

-mírame…- le ordene y ella no reaccionaba- ¡mírame!- ella de golpe se comenzó a mover frenéticamente tratando de soltarse del agarre de Hanayo, asustando a la mencionada.

-¡NOZOMI-CHAN CONTROLATE!-

-¡SUELTENME, SUELTEME, ME DUELE, ME DUELE!- en ese instante ella alzó el rostro y puede verla… sus ojos hinchados, sus mejillas húmedas, deprimente… fue la palabra que se vino a mi mente en ese momento pero… era ahora o nunca…

-Nozomi…- dije bajo…- perdóname…- y de inmediato… levante mi mano en forma de puño y la impacte fuerte contra el costado de la cabeza de Nozomi, la golpeé lo más fuerte que pude, tanto que ella como Hanayo cayeron al suelo, provocando un fuerte sonido

-¡MAKI-CHAN!- me grito alterada Hanayo al notar que Nozomi no se movía, por mi parte yo me sobaba la mano… en verdad… que cabeza dura…

-ya, ya tranquila… está bien, solo… inconsciente…- le dije

-bueno…- ella se quitó a Nozomi de encima y se puso de pie- ayúdame a acomodarla sobre los cojines…-

-claro…- entre las dos acomodamos a Nozomi quien en verdad… era pesada, seguro es por sus enormes pechos…

-eso fue intenso- dijo Hanayo mientras se sentaba

-y que lo digas- respondí justo antes de que el resto de las chicas entrara al salón

-¿qué mierdas pasó aquí?- gritó Elí mirándome fijamente yo solo le sonreí…

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Eli POV**

-y eso fue lo que paso, tuve que usar la vieja y confiable- me decía tranquila Maki mientras me mostraba su mano.

-eres una idiota… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió golpearla?...-

-ya, ya, tenía que tranquilizarla de una forma u otra… y a falta de pan… pues…-

-oigan, un gran favor- se metía a la "platica" Tsubasa

-que pasa Tsu-chan- le respondió Kotori.

-si alguna vez me llego a enfermar o romper algo, nunca, repito ¡NUNCA! Me lleven con Maki- ese comentario de cierta manera… aligeró el ambiente un poco provocando que la mayoría riera, excepto Maki quien solo cruzó los brazos.-imaginen, si me rompo un brazo, ¿Qué me hará?, golpearme hasta arreglarlo o romperme los demás, no, no, no, zafo esa doctora-

Todas rieron de forma ligera, pero yo… aun me sentía intranquila, molesta, confundida, suspire pesado y cerré mis ojos un momento, un ligero instante, suficiente para sentir una suave mano colocarse en mi hombro.

-¿estás bien Eli-chan?- abrí mis ojos lentamente encontrándome con Hanayo, quien me miraba con preocupación.

-yo… no lo sé…- le dije algo triste- ella… me preocupa…- volteé mi vista hacia la puerta pues, entre todas habíamos cargado a Nozomi y la recostamos en el sofá de la sala de espera, y ahora Rin estaba con ella.

-tranquila- me dijo tratando de sonar calmada- ella estará bien, veraz que… en unos días, nos reiremos de todo esto- me sonrió

-ella tiene razón Eli, tu tranquila y bueno… confía un poco…- ahora se me acercaba Umi

-no cabe duda que pasan cosas emocionantes en este lugar- comentó Kotori

-y te perdiste lo del oso…- agregó Anju

-¿oso?, ¿qué oso?- pregunto curiosa Kotori razón por la cual Tsu se alteró un poco y se puso nerviosa.

-¡Anju! Dijimos que sería secreto interno- todas reímos ante su actitud y yo… nueva mente vi aquella puerta…

-sí… todo estará bien…- dije para mí misma antes de unirme al resto…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

 _-"te desagrado ahora… lo sé… soy un monstruo…"-_

Esa voz… ante mí estaba una silueta, borrosa… no lograba distinguirla pero… esa voz… me era tan… familiar, era delicada, suave, me llenaba de calidez el solo oírla, pero… ahora… era triste, dolida, sentía… miedo en sus palabras…

Yo… mi pecho dolía, no quería escuchar su suave voz quebrada… debía hacer algo… pero… ¿qué?... mi corazón… mi cabeza… duele… di un parpadeo y ahora… frente a mí… estaba… ¿yo?

 _-"tus rarezas y virtudes… son aquello que me complementa"…-_ me veo decirle a aquella sombra y lentamente se va aclarando mi entorno, ¿Dónde estoy? logro distinguir unas cosas… ¿qué son?... ¿balones?, conos, redes… paredes… un cuarto, no… una bodega… estoy… estamos en una bodega… ¿Qué?... ¡AARRGGGG! De nueva cuenta el dolor me obliga a cerrar los ojos.

Siento una cálida briza recorrer mi cuerpo, razón por la cual suelto mi cabeza y abro los ojos, otra escena borrosa… ¿Qué es este sitio?, de pronto… del cielo nublado luces se fijan en mí y el escenario se despeja… ¿un auditorio?, ¿qué es esto?, escucho sonidos, que no logro distinguir, pero cada vez se hacen más fuertes…

-aha…aha… aha…- ¿qué es eso?, doy unos pasos y los ruidos se hacen más fuertes, me comienzo a asustar… ¿Qué es esto?, entre más corro más fuerte se hacen los ruidos, a tal grado de comenzar a distinguirlos… ¿qué?... ¿risas?

Seguí corriendo hasta encontrar una puerta, por instinto la abrí y de inmediato una gran ventisca me ataco, por inercia cubrí mi rostro hasta que el viento dejo de soplar, miré hacia el frente y atravesé aquella puerta… no podía creer lo que veía…

Frente a mí… estaba de nueva cuenta yo… pero ahora… desnuda, en el suelo con una sombra sobre mí….

-" _basta déjame_ "-

Me escuchaba suplicar, llevé mis manos a mi boca cubriendo un grito de asombro, miré mi rostro, demacrado, avergonzado, pálido, las risas se intensificaron no… no… no…

-" _te haré mía aquí y ahora_ "-

De nuevo… esa voz… ¡OUCH CARAJO! Mi cabeza volvía a doler, algo dentro de mí me pedía salir corriendo pero… mis piernas no respondían, estaba congelada… no… no… no… mi otro yo estiraba la mano en mi dirección… suplicante

-ayúdame…- escuche de sus labios… mi respiración comenzó a agitarse…

-omi…- todo daba vueltas, las risas eran más fuertes, me veía ser violada… ¿por qué?...

-ozomi…- ¿por qué?... ¿Qué mierdas me pasó?

-¡NOZOMI NYA!- escuche y de pronto todo frente a mi desapareció… en un flash… todo se ilumino y de nueva cuente una sombre estaba frente a mí.

-yo…- dije tratando de regularizar mi respiración, así como mi vista.

-¿estás bien?- mi visión pronto se aclaró, revelando ante mí una joven de cabellera naranja…

-Rin…- le dije en un susurro…- yo… sí… estoy bien…- observé a mi alrededor notando que ya no estaba en aquel lugar, ya no había burlas, ni otra yo siendo violada, solo estábamos Rin y yo…

\- me asustaste nya…- me dijo ya más tranquila

-yo… lo siento- noté que estaba acostada y traté de sentarme

-no te esfuerces mucho nya, aun estas aturdida- me dijo ayudándome a sentarme

-gracias… pero…- suspire…- solo gracias-

-Rin-chan…- la miré…- ¿qué?...- no pude evitarlo y lágrimas salieron de mis ojos…- ¿Qué me está pasando?- cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y me deje caer sobre su regazo- ayúdame… por favor…-

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Rin POV**

Ver a Nozomi-nya en ese estado me rompió el alma y por un momento me hizo dudar de si lo que hacíamos con ella era lo correcto… algo dentro de mí quería que ella se fuera, que siguiera su vida sin recordar nada pero… también… quería que se quedara con nosotras, que nos ayudara pues… se venían tiempos difíciles nya…

-no sé qué sea esto…- dijo entre lágrimas y escondiendo su cabeza en mi regazo… -pero… creo que… esta lo correcto… yo… confió en ti…- mi corazón termino de romperse… ella… no merecía sufrir más…

-yo… lo lamento nya…- ella se levantó de mi regazo y limpió sus ojos, suspiró profundo y me miro con una sonrisa…

-estaré bien… ¿verdad?...- sus labios temblaban nya… yo… solo pude atinar a abrazarla… fuerte… pegarla lo más que se pudiera a mí, quería darle seguridad, quería transmitirle que no sabía qué hacer, pero… que lo intentaría…

-lo estarás, lo estaremos…- le dije casi al borde de las lágrimas, misma que escaparon de mis ojos al sentir sus manos aferrarse a mi espalda…

-gracias…- susurro antes de sumergirnos en el absoluto silencio…

-¿Rin-chan?- escuché la voz de Kayo-chin, razón por la cual me separé de Nozomi-nya y fije mi vista en la recién llegada nya

-¿Qué pasa Kayo-chin?-

-yo… ¿tienes un minuto?...- me dijo algo apenada, acaso… ¿se puso celosa nya?

-supongo que… volveré con el resto…- Nozomi-nya se puso de pie pero Kayo-chin la interrumpió

-¡No!- ambas la miramos- tú… deberías quedarte a… a… aquí… solo… un rato más, por favor…- eso era raro

-bueno… está bien…- Nozomi-nya volvió a sentarse en el sofá

-Rin-chan ven conmigo por favor…-

-claro nya…- Kayo-chin llevaba con ella una carpeta rosa, con la cual había llegado Nozomi-nya, la seguí hasta el pasillo que conectaba con el salón, nos detuvimos en medio, ella se giró quedando frente a frente, yo trague pesado nya, ella estaba sería… ok… una Kayo-chin celosa… es malo… nya

-Rin-chan…- me hablo firme provocando que mi piel se erizara…

-di… di… dime… nya…-

-este es el expediente de Nozomi-chan, el que Ikeda-sensei nos mandó…-

-claro nya…-

-¿ya lo leíste?...-

-yo… no…- le dije aun nerviosa

-bien, eso pensé- ella abrió el expediente y tomó una hoja en específico- lee esto- me entregó la hoja y yo la tomé

-o… o… ok…- cambié mi vista a la hoja y comencé a leer…- a ver… por el presente… bla bla bla… traslado bla bla bla… la paciente Tojo Nozomi queda suspendido el tratamiento de olvido bla bla bla… solicito sea recibida en "el club de aceptación y reincorporación a la sociedad" y se le asigne el tratamiento que se le considere conveniente bla bla bla… siendo mi única petición que la paciente arriba mencionada quede bajo la tutela de… ¡SANTA MADRE DE LOS GATOS NYA!- grité al leer esa parte

-exacto Rin-chan… felicidades… ya tienes a tu primer paciente…- la hoja decía exactamente así " _siendo mi única petición que la paciente arriba mencionada quede bajo la tutela de la Lic. En Psi. Hoshisora Rin"_

-pero… pero… pero…- aun no lo creía nya… Nozomi-nya… ¿mi paciente?

-lo harás bien Rin-chan- Kayo-chin me tomo de la mano

-pero… pero… como si terapeuta te la puedo transferir ¿no?...- ella solo sonrió

-sí, puedes, pero… yo sé que tu harás un mejor trabajo con ella que yo…- suspiró- Nozomi-chan es una pieza importante en todo esto Rin-chan y si alguien puede ayudarla, eres tú…-

-Kayo-chin…- sentí mis ojos humedecerse al recordar a Nozomi-nya llorando…- yo… no sé si pueda… ¡esto es más grande que yo nya!-

-Rin-chan-

-No Kayo-chin, mírame, me gradué solo porque te copié en todo nya, incluso porque tú pusiste mi nombre en la solicitud para adelantar nuestros cursos nya- no pude resistirlo más y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos nya…- yo… yo solo sirvo para ver gatos apareándose en …- dije cabizbaja

-ahora entiendo porque la computadora siempre está llena de virus…-escuché su voz y una ligera risa- Rin-chan… tú… eres más que esto…- sentí su mano en mi mentón incitándome a levantar la mirada, lo cual hice… nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella… tenía esa mirada, una mirada que… me daba paz, confianza… esa mirada tan Kayo-chin que solo Kayo-chin tiene- yo creo en ti, igual que ella, y las demás…- con su mano libre me tomo de la cintura y me pego a ella, provocando que un calor invadiera mi cuerpo…

-ka… Kayo-chin…- cerré mis ojos al ver como se acercaba a mí… me encanta ese lado atrevido de Kayo-chin nya… estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración… solo un poco más y…

-¡oh demonios!- escuchamos la voz de Tsu-nya…- yo… rayos esto es incómodo… yo…*silbido*…- ella colocó sus manos en su espalda y empezó a moverse mientras nosotras nos separábamos nya…- esto… yo… bueno… solo… saben que ya no quiero ir al baño…- se dio la vuelta y regreso al salón…

-supongo que… tienes que pensar en un plan para Nozomi-chan- me dijo juntado su frente con la mía…

-yo… si nya… aunque… sabes, tengo una idea nya…- completamente emocionada me separe de ella y corrí hacia el otro lado… rumbo a mi primer paciente, rumbo a mi nueva amiga, rumbo a Nozomi-nya… pero… en toda la emoción me detuve de golpe

-¿Qué sucede Rin-chan?- me giré en dirección de Kayo-chin y corrí a su lado… dando un rápido beso en sus labios

-casi lo olvidaba nya- le sonreí

-¡RIN-CHAN!- se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa… amo ese lado de Kayo-chin o mejor dicho amo a toda Kayo-chin nya…

Corrí dejando atrás a Kayo-chin llegando a la sala de espera encontrándome con Nozomi-nya quien estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados en el sofá…- Nozomi-nya- ella abrió los ojos, mi rostro se ilumino, y le di mi mejor sonrisa- ¿te gustan los helados?- bien Rin… ¡A TRABAJAR NYA!

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **Kotori POV**

-qué día, ¿no lo creen?- le decía a las chicas mientras salíamos del club

-y que lo digas Koto-bird, fue extremo- me apoyaba Tsu-chan estirando sus brazos.

-pero no tanto como lo del oso *pff* hahahaha-

-¡ANJU TE DIJE QUE OLVIDARAS ESO!- Tsu-chan hizo un berrinche y comenzó a atacar a Anju-chan

-ya ¡quietas ustedes dos!- aparecía Eli-san para calmarlas

-de verdad que parecen niñas chiquitas, deberían madurar un poco-

-uy… perdón señora madre de familia- le contestaba de forma sarcástica Tsu-chan a Maki-chan

-y a mucha honra frentona-

-¿a quién llamaste frentona? Amargada-

-infantil-

-gruñona-

-duende-

-Jirafa-

-¡YA BASTA!- Eli-san las volvía a calmar- me duele la cabeza…- se quejaba sobando sus cienes…

-chicas…- hablaba tímidamente Hanayo- Eli-chan tiene razón, deberías tranquilizarse, hoy fue un día muy… cargado de emociones…- todas guardamos silencio.

-Hanayo… ¿Dónde se fue Nozomi?- pregunto Eli-san

-ella… esta con Rin-chan, no tienes de que preocuparte- le sonrió y Eli-san solamente suspiró

-espero…-

-Eli, confía un poco en Rin, veras que todo estará bien…- llego Umi-chan a… esa maldita rubia Oxigenada que solo se hace la sufrida para ganar la atención de mi Umi-chan… pero ya verá, no siempre estará cerca de ella para

-¡KOTORI!-

-¿eh?... ¿qué yo?...- frente a mí tronando los dedos estaba Tsu-chan, mirándome con cara de duda.

-¿qué te pasó?, de pronto te pusiste seria y decías cosas en voz baja, por un momento llegué a pensar que le volarías encima a Eli por estar cerca de Umi- termino de hablar y todas rieron al contrario de Umi-chan que solo se sonrojó

-Tsu… Tsu… ¡Tsubasa!-

-oye, oye, tranquila Umi, fue solo una broma…- todas se reían… todas… Umi-chan… ella estaba… avergonzada… de un momento a otro… me sentí nerviosa y con la necesidad de comer algo, por lo que rápidamente busque en mi bolso una choco-barrita que Luna-chan me había obsequiado

-¿Kotori?- me llamó preocupada Anju-chan- ¿estás bien?-

-¿eh?... s… sí… solo…- buscaba desesperadamente mi chico-barrita- ¡ouch!- un fuerte dolor en el estómago me invadió y de inmediato me arrodillé

-¡KOTORI!- gritaron todas acercándose a mí…

-¡¿Qué tienes?!-

-aauuuaaa…. Me duele… me duele…- les decía tratando de encontrar mi choco-barrita…

-Kotori no te muevas, te ayudaremos ¡MAKI HAS ALGO!- gritaba preocupada por mí Umi-chan… tan… aouchh… valiente ella…

-ya voy, ya voy, ahh… esto… llevémosla dentro…- ordenó

-claro, vamos Koto-bird, dame eso- se acercó Tsu-chan quitándome mi bolso…

-n… n… no…- le dije con dolor- mi… mi… mi choco-barrita…- le señale el bolso y ella rápidamente entendió buscando el objeto y dándomelo –gra… gracias…- dije y comencé a comer… pude sentir como mi estómago se relajaba y el dolor se iba, todas me miraban atenta…

-¿Kotori?-

-ya… estoy bien gracias… solo… era un retorcijón por el hambre- les sonreí

-bueno… si tú lo dices…- contesto Tsu-chan, pero… Umi-chan me veía… con… ¡de verdad se preocupó por mí!

-oye Kotori…- me llamo Maki-chan

-dime- le dije mientras comía.

-¿Qué harás mañana temprano?-

-¡UUUEEEEEEE!- gritaron todas sorprendidas al igual que yo…

-como te atreves- se quejó Eli-san

-infiel, ingrata, destruye hogares- la recrimino Tsu-chan

-¿Qué pretendes Nishikino?- Umi-chan puso su mano en el hombro de Maki-chan

-tranquilas… no sean idiotas- las regañó- es solo para que vaya al hospital por una revisión, es todo…-

-aahhh…- suspiramos aliviadas

-yo… estoy bien, gracias-

-insisto- observe a mi alrededor y todas me miraban con una sonrisa

-bien… supongo…-

-excelente, mañana a las 8 AM te veo en la entrada del hospital Nishikino-

-bien, bien- dije finalizando el tema, dicho eso todas tomamos rumbos distintos, yo… quería ir con Umi-chan pero… aún recuerdo cuando se fue corriendo… aun no es tiempo… me decía a mi misma…

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-y… ¿Cuál es el plan?- le preguntaba a Rin-chan mientras caminábamos por las calles del centro

-comer helado nya, ¿no quieres?- me miro confusa

-yo… bueno… no es eso, es que… se supone que estoy en terapia y me invitan a comer helado, Ikeda-san solo me daba pastillas-

-con qué es eso he…- dijo y se detuvo de golpe- ¡llegamos nya!- me vio muy animada- ven entremos

Y como dijo, entramos, era un lugar muy… colorido para mi gusto- ¿Dónde nos sentamos nya?- ella observó el lugar- por allá nya- me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta una mesa, cerca de una ventada- perfecto- me sonrió- ambas tomamos asiento, mientras una mesera nos llevaba unos menús

-Nozomi-nya- interrumpió mi lectura del menú

-dime…-

-¿Por qué decidiste venir con nosotras nya?- ¿de verdad me preguntaba eso?... esta chica es rara

-por ti- le respondí- es decir… por tu mensaje, no me malentiendas…- ambas nos miramos fijamente

-entonces te dieron mi recado nya-

-sí, el señor Nishikino, antes de dejar el hospital me dio esto- de mi saco, saqué un celular y lo dejé en la mesa- me dijo que era mío, pero… yo ayer no cargaba celular-

-cuéntame… como fue nya- ella recargo sus brazos en la mesa dejando el menú de lado

-pues…- suspiré- en la noche al llegar a casa me fui directo a mi habitación, y bueno… por curiosidad revisé el celular que me dio Nishikino-san y bueno… vi esto- desbloqueé el teléfono y se reveló una foto… donde salía yo junto a esa chica rubia del club, Eli-san

-sabias qué me dio mucho trabajo conseguir esa foto nya…-

-después de eso a la mañana siguiente le pregunte a mi tía si conocía a Eli-san y me lo negó… eso me alteró mucho, le mostré la foto y me pregunto qué de donde la había sacado-

-¿y qué le dijiste nya?-

-le dije que no importaba, que quería saber quién era la chica de la foto, ella se alteró, me grito que era todo para protegerme y eso… pues me confundió más, así que acudí con Ikeda-san-

-y ¿Qué te dijo él? Nya-

-le pregunte lo mismo, le pregunte por qué últimamente me duele la cabeza, y si sabía quién era la chica de la foto, y me respondió que… esas preguntas no me las podía responder-

-ya veo…- dijo cabizbaja

-pero que conocía a alguien que si podría pero… si yo, quería saber las respuestas… dejaría de verlo…-

-oh…-

-y así es como acabé aquí, me dio mi carpeta rosa, la dirección del club y me dijo que preguntara por Elichi…-

-buenas tarde señoritas, ¿Qué van a tomar?- nos interrumpió una mesera, a la cual Rin-chan le hizo seña de acercarse a ella, le susurro algo al oído y la mesera se fue.

-no tomos nuestras ordenes…- le dije

-descuida nya, ordené algo que te encantará-

Charlamos un rato más, ella me pregunto sobre cosas personales, por ejemplo, si trabajaba, si estudiaba, si no me pesaban los pechos, pero se me hiso raro el hecho de que a diferencia de Ikeda-san… ella no tomaba ninguna nota

-sus órdenes señoritas, dos parfait de chocolate…- ¿parfait?... yo no…

-¡AAAAAUUUURRRGGHHHH!- de la anda otra vez el dolor golpeaba mi cabeza…-¡MIERDA!-

-señorita ¿está bien?- la mesera se acercó a mí

-¡déjala nya!-

-pero…-

-¡que la dejes!-

-¡ARRGGHHH MI CABEZA!-

-Nozomi nya, debes dejarlo salir, no lo reprimas… nya-

-¿Qué me pasa?-

-eres tú… nya, eres tú queriendo escapar de tu prisión nya…-

-yo… ¡AARRGGG!- de pronto… mi vista comenzó a nublarse…- no, no, no… ¡DUELE MUCHO!-

-déjalo salir Nozomi-nya-

-¡HAS QUE SE DETENGA!-

-¡tú debes hacerlo nya, déjalo salir!- todas las imágenes ante mí temblaba… ¿qué?... apreté mis ojos con fuerza… y de un momento a otro… el dolor se fue… vi a mi alrededor… y… hay las vi… era una mesa… no había nada más… y en ella… estaba yo… sentada…

-te tardaste mucho con los parfaits…- dije a una sombra que pasaba al lado mío sosteniendo dos vasos con parfait…

-lo siento Non-tan… pero… había mucha fila…- dijo algo preocupada… esa voz…

-fu,fu… te perdono solo porque eres muy linda- la otra yo se paró de su lugar y abrazó aquella sombra… ¿dijo linda?...

-no, tu eres la linda Non-tan…-

-mou… eres tan tierna…- dejaron los parfaits en la mesa y se abrazaron tiernamente… era un escena tan linda que no pude evitar sonreír…- ¡eh!.. Esa señora nos ve raro- la otra yo me señalaba

-descuida Non-tan… es que… no están acostumbrados a ver a dos chicas amarse de verdad…- dijo la sombra mientras me abrazaba, bueno a la otra yo… no a mí…

-si… tienes razón… Elichi…- mencionó ese nombre y una fuerte ráfaga de viento me golpeo provocando que cerrara los ojos…

-¡NOZOMI NYA VUELVE!-

-¡Elichi!- abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome con la mirada asustada de Rin-chan y la mesera… el dolor… se había ido… y en su lugar… había una extraña calidez en mi pecho…

-¿Nozomi-nya?-

-Elichi…- murmure- Elichi…- hablé más fuerte…- yo…- miré a Rin y tome su rostro entre mis manos- ¡yo conozco a Elichi!- sus ojos se abrieron grande… me puse de pie pues aparentemente estaba en el suelo y apresurada me tome mi lugar y con todo el gusto del mundo… devoré aquel parfait… que llenaba mis papilas gustativas de sabor y mi corazón de… un extraño sentimiento…

-buen primer paso nya- me sonrió y ambas comimos tranquilamente… por un instante… feliz…

-yo tenía una novia… yo tenía a Elichi…-

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Maki POV**

-¿Qué harás hoy Nico-chan?- le preguntaba a mi hermosa enana

-pues…- ella se movía un poco en la cama, ¿la razón?, apenas empezaba el día, eran las 7:30 AM cuando nuestro despertador alias Aiko… nos despertó con su tierna melodía de gritos y llanto- unas compañeras del trabajo me llamaron, y me pidieron conocer a Aiko…-

\- ya veo…- estiraba mi brazo y ella se recargaba en el- ¿a qué hora será eso?-

-en la tarde como a las 4- se acurrucó más en mi pecho y yo la abracé girándome provocando que ella quedara debajo de mí

-te amo Nico-chan, ¿ya te lo había dicho?- la bese en los labios

-todo el tiempo Tsundere-chan- me devolvió el beso, ella entrelazó sus manos tras mi cuello y yo por mi parte colé las mías por debajo de su blusón de dormir acariciando sus costados hasta llegar a sus pechos

-mmmnnhhh… Maki-chan…- se separó del beso y nos miramos a los ojos

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no quieres?- le pregunte curiosa y deseosa de un sí.

-sabes que sí, pero… ¿no tenías algo que hacer a las 8?- a las 8…

-¡OH MIERDA!- me levanté de golpe, corrí hasta el baño, me aseé, me cambié de ropa y de forma rápida le di un beso a Nico-chan- nos vemos al rato- salí disparada rumbo al hospital…

-demonios, demonios, demonios- manejaba y veía el reloj 7:55 AM- el turbo activado…- recordé la frase de papá y como si me diera fuerza… llegué al hospital… 8:01 AM

-Maki-chan, ¡llevo rato esperando!- los empleados y demás personas nos observaron en especial a cierta peli-gris que hacia un puchero

-vamos Kotori, no son ni 5 minutos-

-¿te recuerdo que trabajo en un maid café y me pagan por hora?-

-bien, bien, lo siento, entremos ¿sí?- caminamos hasta la recepción donde nos encontramos con Yume, la recepcionista

-Nishikino-san, un gusto verla y…- observo a Kotori con duda

-Minami, Kotori Minami-

-Minami-san, claro- volvió su vista a mí- ¿en qué le puedo servir?-

-bueno, veras… ¿está mi madre aquí?-

-claro, en su oficina- me dijo con ánimos.

-excelente, gracias Yume-

-un placer Nishikino-san-

-sabes… por un momento pensé que me volaría encima- me dijo Kotori, y yo solo atiné a reír

-veras… ocurrió algo entre una chica y yo y las cosas no terminaron bien, además en este hospital quieren más a Nico-chan que a mí, así que… ya te imaginaras…-

-entiendo…-

No dijimos nada más hasta llegar a la oficina de mi madre, toqué la puerta y escuche su afirmación para entrar- ¿madre?- ella alzó la vista

-Maki hija, hola, veo que trajiste a una amiga-

-Minami Kotori, un placer-

-el placer en mío, tomen asiento, siéntanse cómodas- hicimos lo que madre dijo –y bien, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?-

-pues… te cuento…- le dije a mi madre todo lo ocurrido con Kotori y ella procedió a hacer un pequeño chequeo a mi compañera

-bueno… antes de decirles mi diagnóstico, necesito que Maki, hija, me digas algo, tú… ¿lograste deducir algo?-

-yo… sí, bueno, no estoy segura… una vez fui muy idiota para notarlo, por eso… quería tu opinión…-

-bien, entonces… Minami-san, seré breve…- noté como Kotori trago pesado…- usted tiene un tumor-…

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Kotori POV**

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grité asustada… esto… no puede ser

-así es un tumor, y me temo que es un tumor parasitario…-

-yo… eso… ¿qué?... significa que…- no… esto no pude estar pasando…

-significa que de todo lo que usted consuma ese tumor absorberá quizá el 50% de los nutrientes que su cuerpo necesita, por eso le da mucha hambre, se siente cansada o incluso mareada…-

-yo… no puede ser…- sentía mis piernas, brazos y todo mi cuerpo temblar…- yo… - estaba al borde de las lágrimas…-¿tiene cura?... dígame que sí… puede extirparlo… ¿verdad?- veía a Maki-chan quien tenía el rostro agachado y su madre cubría con su mano su boca.

-yo… podría sí, pero…- guardo silencio…

-¡PERO QUE CARAJO!- grité estaba desesperada… mi mundo… todo se veía abajo…

-pero sería ilegal…-

-¿qué?... ¿ilegal?... ¡¿CÓMO CARAJO ES ILEGAL SACAR UN TUMOR?!-

-Minami-san primeramente relájese, de lo contrario no podré darle una solución-

-por favor… ayúdeme…- dije llorando… por la vida que iba a perder

-Minami-san, su tumor tiene solución, una sencilla a decir verdad- la miré esperanzada…

-¿cuál?...-

-esperar, en quiz meses su cuerpo lo expulsará por si solo-

-¿eh?... ¿cómo es eso posible?- estaba perdida…

-mamá, ya llevaste tu broma demasiado lejos…- por fin hablaba Maki-chan

-bien, bien, basta de bromas-

-¿broma?... esto… ¿es una broma?-

-pues… bueno iré al grano- se puso sería Nishikino-san…- usted Minami Kotori, tiene una enfermedad muy común llamada… embarazo…-

-emba… ¿qué?...-

-vas a tener un bebé…- en ese instante… me desmayé…

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

Me encontraba sentada en una mesa de una cafetería, un maid café para ser exacta, que en un momento… se volvió importante para mí…

-¿le tomo su orden?- una joven se me acercó alegre

-claro, cappuccino y club sándwich por favor…-

-en seguida- dijo la joven y se marchó, observe mi celular… 3:30 PM… ya deberían llegar… y como lo pensé otra joven llegaba al lugar, observo a su alrededor hasta dar conmigo.

-usted es… ¿Hanayo-sensei?-

-así es, ¿Luna-chan?-

-sí, debe ser broma venir a mi trabajo en mi día libre, pero bueno, si es por Kotori… lo haré-

-gracias por venir…- le dije y ella tomo asiento

-disculpe es usted ¿Koizumi-san?-

-sí, si lo soy- ahora un joven…

-¿Kenta-kun?- dijo Luna-chan

-¿Luna?- me miró con duda –supongo que estamos aquí por Kotori-

-lamento la demora, no tenía quien atendiera la tienda en mi lugar- se unía a nosotros una castaña de mirada alegre- Hanayo, es bueno verte de nuevo-

-lo mismo digo Honoka-chan- todos se acomodaban en la mesa cuando escuchamos el dulce sonido del llanto de un bebé

-ya, ya, tranquila Aiko, solo será un momento, esto es importante para mamá Nico-

-Yazawa-san… o debería llamarla ¿Nishikino-san?- le decía a la peli-negra acababa de llegar

-lamento la tardanza, esta señorita, no se quería vestir decente-

-tome asiento por favor- una vez se acomodaron todos- me puse pie y me dispuse a hablar- chicos… yo… sé que ustedes no se conoce, pero todos tienen algo en común, conocen a alguien que está en mi club, Kotori, Tsubasa y Maki, es por eso que los llame hoy…-

Todos me miraron con atención, incluso la pequeña criaturita… tan tierna…

-claro ¿qué ocurre?- dijo el joven

-yo… necesito su ayuda…-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

* * *

 **Bueeeeennnoooo...**

 **hasta aquí el cap de esta semana, ¿que les pareció?, ¿les gusto? espero que sí :3**

 **confirmado Kotori tiene un tumor :(**

 **y se acerca el climax...**

 **agradezco a todos por su gran gran apoyo y las buenas vibras que dejan en sus reviews :3 no pense que esta historia llegaría a ser tan grande, pero gracias a su apoyo estamos donde estamos :3**

 **sin mas me dispido amenzanado con volver :3**

 **un agradecimiento general y un abrazo enorme**

 **bye bye :3**

* * *

 **PD: Proximo episodio:** Oda a una modelo...


	15. Oda a una modelo

Hi Hi queridos lectores

he vuelto esta semana aun vivo, y les traje un nuevo cap, dedicado a alguien muy especial que no ha tenido tiempo en cámara...

espero sea de su completo agrado y espero les guste la participación de un nuevo personaje :3

sin mas que decir... aquí el cap de esta semana...

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Oda a una Modelo ~~~~~**

* * *

 **(Tú, yo y una aventura nocturna)**

-la ciudad… no ha cambiado en nada…- decía mientras observaba la ciudad nocturna desde lo alto de un edificio… un hotel para precisar, el más lujos y caro de la ciudad…- desagradable…- hacía un gesto de repulsión…

*Tock*Tock*- ¿Toudo-Sama?, ¿está aquí?...- escuchaba una fémina voz al otro lado de la puerta…

-¿Dónde más podría estar cariño?-le respondo tratando de sonar alegre…

-tiene razón… ¿puedo pasar?- me pregunta tímidamente

-adelante, tienes tarjeta ¿no?- escucho el pitido de la puerta, indicando que el seguro ha sido retirado, después de eso… oigo pasos aproximándose. Suspiro una vez más, provocando que el vidrio de la ventana frente a mí se empañe un poco.

-¿teniendo viejos recuerdos Toudo-sama?- veo a mi costado y en el cristal… esta su reflejo, una chica no tan alta como yo, de hermosos ojos verdes, vestida con una falda corta blanca y una blusa a juego, su larga cabellera rubia atada a una cola de caballo alta y una Tablet en sus manos

-nada de eso Lillie, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto sin girarme a mi asistente personal o como me gusta decirlo… mi pequeña sombra.

-solo… solo… vine a traerle el itinerario de mañana Toudo-sama- me dice algo tímida, siempre se pone así cuando esta ante mí.

-ya te lo dije, solo llámame Erena, nada de Toudo-sama- por fin me doy vuelta y la veo de frente, con su rostro agachado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, tan linda…

-pero… pero…- avanzo y paso a un costado de ella, quedando ahora a su espalda, alzó la mirada y veo el reloj…

-son las 8 PM, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo ya?- le pregunto curiosa

-¡Sí!- responde fuerte y claro- pero… yo…- su voz cambio por su habitual timidez…

-querías darme el itinerario y terminar tus deberes cuidándome antes de dormir ¿cierto?- solo escuché un sí como respuesta- sabes…- suspiré- a veces me incomoda que alguien menor cuide de mí- me giré para verla y ella seguía de espaldas- vamos, dame esa cosa-

-¡Claro!- ella volvió su vista a mí y me entrego la Tablet

Por mi parte comencé a leer el archivo, era un organigrama, muy bien hecho, detallado, perfecto, mientras leía, mi rostro comenzó a ensombrecerse y un tic nervioso apareció en mi ojo izquierdo

-e… e… esto… es…- no pude terminar mi frase…

-¿increíble?, ¿bien hecho?, ¿perfecto?, ¿lindo? A decir verdad dudé un poco en la selección de colores pero…-

-¡Demasiado!- la interrumpí de forma estrepitosa…- son muchas cosas…- le dije mientras le mostraba el itinerario

-bu… bueno… sí… pero… las organicé por importancia… y… ah… yo…- toda ella comenzó a temblar- está mal verdad…-agachó el rostro y su voz se comenzó a entrecortar…- yo… yo… *snif*snif* yo sabía que está mal… y… y… y…- ella comenzó a llorar, lo cual me alarmo mucho, poniéndome nerviosa-usted… usted…-

-Lillie cariño… por favor…- diablos, diablos, diablos…

-¡usted me va a despedir!- grito levantando el rostro para después tirarse al suelo hecha bolita en posición de disculpa

-Lillie… yo…- una gota de sudor rodó por mi mejilla… esta chica…

-y luego… y luego… usted… usted… me va a acusar y… y… *snif* *snif* no me darán mi carta de recomendación *snif*snif*-

-Lillie…-

-y… y… no me darán otro trabajo… y… y… *snif*snif*-

-Lillie…-la chica hundía más su rostro en el suelo y su voz era cada vez más difícil de escuchar…

*murmullo*murmullo*

-no Lillie, nadie te hará nada malo…- me arrodille ante ella y puse mi mano en su espalda…

*murmullo*murmullo*

-no, tampoco te voy a descuartizar y tirar al río más cercano…- le daba pequeñas palmaditas…

*murmullo*snif*murmullo*

Suspiré- está bien, te puedes quedar a dormir en mi habitación esta noche-

*murmullo*murmullo*

-ok… también pediremos servicio al cuarto- rodé los ojos y sonreí por lo bajo

*murmullo*snif*murmullo*

-sí, también pediremos helado y pasteles- y como si todo lo anterior no hubiera pasado, la joven rubia se puso de pie tan rápido y estrepitosamente que provocó que cayera sentada en el suelo, un brillo especial en sus ojos apareció

-¡llamaré al servicio al cuarto de inmediato!- la chica no esperó respuesta y se marchó a la sala de la habitación para pedir dicho servicio.

Yo simplemente atiné a sonreír y agradecer el que ella esté a mi lado…- sin duda alguna… sin ti y tus rarezas… ya hubiese perdido la cordura…- sonreí, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia mi rubia asistente.

Después de pedir dicho servicio ella se marchó a su suite, amenazando con volver cuando el servicio estuviera aquí, por mi parte me fui al baño a darme una ducha, sumergirme en la tina de agua tibia siempre me quitaba el estrés del día…

-esto es tan… relajante…- decía con mis ojos cerrados… me dejaba llevar por el calor del agua…- paz interior… paz interior…-

 _Flashback_

 _-Hija… recuerda siempre mis palabras…- me decía el hombre frente a mí_

 _-papi…-_

 _-nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes- el hombre me miro y me dio la más cálida sonrisa que nunca antes pude ver… hasta que la conocí…_

 _Fin Flashback_

-Anju…- susurre ese nombre… un nombre que nunca olvidaría… el nombre de la persona que me abrió las puertas al éxito… el nombre de la persona que yo a...

*Tock*Tock*Tock*

-Toudo-sam… digo… Erena-sam… digo… Erena… chan…- adiós paz interior…

Salí de la tina, me envolví en una bata de baño, me dirigí a la puerta y abrí- Lillie, cariño… ¿por qué tocas si tienes tarjeta para entrar?- le pregunte

-¡eh!... bueno…- la chica se puso completamente roja y se dio vuelta cubriendo su rostro- Toudo-sam… digo… Erena-sam… digo… Erena… chan… usted… no… no… ¡su ropa!- dijo completamente tímida y avergonzada.

-oh vamos Lillie- le decía con una sonrisa en mi rostro- no estoy desnuda, tengo una bata de baño, además…- suspiré… era mejor dejar el tema…- mejor pasa, me iré a cambiar de ropa- me hice a un lado y ella aun cubriéndose el rostro entro a la suite, chocando con todo… literalmente… suspire… por… diablos olvidé el numero… así que… simplemente cerré mis ojos y me deje envolver por la melodía de los objetos quebrándose y la tierna voz de Lillie diciendo… "lo siento" al compás de las cosas rotas… una pequeña sonrisa escapo de mi rostro y de nueva cuenta… agradecí de tener a Lillie a mi lado…

Después de vestirme y de que el servicio a la habitación llegara Lillie y yo nos pusimos a tomar nuestra merecida cena, le dije a Lillie que no se limitara y pidiera lo que quisiera, después de todo… ser mi asistente personal, es un trabajo muy duro…

-y entonces le dije… no me mires con esos ojo, ¿no te ha pasado?…- después de comer… langosta, sí… eso ordeno ella, nos pusimos a tomar nuestras bebidas, de mi parte yo pedí agua solamente, pero ella pidió una naranjada de la casa

\- y entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?-

-bueno… mi mamá es muy especial… me mandó a mi cuarto…-

-oh vaya…- rodé los ojos al verla recargarse en la mesa y tomar otro sorbo de su naranjada

Estuvimos en silencio un rato, terminando la cena, después de eso comimos helado, vimos una serie en un sistema de televisión por demanda cuyo nombre no mencionare pero rima "TENFLIX", en verdad… pasamos un buen tiempo de calidad ella y yo…

Eran quizá las 12 de la noche cuando terminamos de ver dicha serie y nos disponíamos a dormir.

-bueno… tú…- miré a mi alrededor- puedes dormir… en mi cama, yo dormiré aquí- le señalé el sofá

-¡no puedo dejarla hacer eso Toduo-sa… Erena-chan!- me miró decidida

-¿por qué?- la mire intrigada

-bu… bueno… esta es su suite ¿no?- yo asentí- y usted la modelo – asentí otra vez- y es más alta que yo, o sea que… no entrará en el sofá…- cada vez balbuceaba más cosas y se ponía más nerviosa

-al grano Lillie…-

-bueno… yo… si usted amanece enferma o adolorida… no podrá dar el 100% en el trabajo y bueno…- de un momento a otro su rostro ensombreció- me echaran la culpa por no asistirla bien…- su voz se comenzó a entrecortar…- y quizá… y… y… y…- sus ojo se llenaron de lágrimas… oh… ¡no!... ¡no de nuevo!- me… me… me despedirán y… y… *snif*snif*…-

-¡Lilllie!- la tomé de los hombros y la obligué a mirarme…- nadie te despedirá, ¿sabes por qué?- ella entre llantos y mocos negó con la cabeza…- porque dormirás conmigo en la cama, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡UUUUEEEEEEEE! Pero… yo… usted… pero… no podemos… ¿y si la pateo?... - comenzaba a balbucear de nuevo, traté de no darle importancia hasta que dijo algo… en verdad llamo mi atención…- yo… tengo malos modos de dormir… oh bueno… eso dice mi novia…- eso mismo…

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- le grite interrumpiéndola… un silencio profundo invadió la sala, la escena… todo, pero segundos después ella se percató de lo que había dicho, se cubrió la boca, se puso roja y agacho la cabeza

*murmullo*murmullo*

-no digas que no dijiste nada, yo escuche algo…- le dije tratando de molestarla… esto será divertido…

*murmullo*murmullo*

-no Lillie, yo sé que no son imaginaciones mías-

*murmullo*murmullo*

-no tiene nada de vergonzoso amar a alguien-

*murmullo*murmullo*

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no soy tu jefa, soy tu amiga, te lo dije el día que nos conocimos-

*murmullo*murmullo*

-sí, sí, te lo prometo… no me burlaré de ti- ella lentamente alzó el rostro dejándome ver sus ojos llorosos y mueca triste…

-¿de verdad me lo promete?- me miró triste, tímida y algo avergonzada…

-¿me crees capaz de reírme?- la miré con mi seriedad característica y ella solo sonrió…

-tiene razón…- ahora fue ella quien suspiró- se llama Mizuki…san…- se sonrojó

-oh… y… ¿cómo es?- sin que se diera cuenta, comencé a caminar hacia la habitación

-bu… bueno…- empezó a jugar con sus dedos…- es…- se sonrojó aún más… incluso podría jurar que emitía corazones y sus ojos brillaban…- es valiente, fuerte, intrépida, activa, es…- se quedó en silencio…

-¿todo lo contrario a ti?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama y ella se sentaba a mi lado

-sí…- agachó el rostro…- la extraño mucho…- a pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto por su cabellera rubia, pude notar como una lágrima escurría por sus mejillas… en ese instante… algo dentro de mí… reaccionó… algo que me daba el valor o el impulso de abrazarla… la necesidad de hacerla sentir segura entre mis brazos… pero...

-¿no has hablado con ella?- no lo hice…

-sí…- alzó el rostro un poco más animada- pero… no es lo mismo… extraño sentir sus abrazos… su calor… sus suaves labios tocando mis mejillas… sus manos acariciando mis-

-¡OK, OK YA ENTENDÍ LA EXTRAÑAS MUCHO!- la interrumpí

-yo… lo… lo siento me desviaba del tema…- se avergonzó

-está bien, está bien, a todos nos pasa- guardamos silencio un rato para destensar el ambiente- oye… dime una cosa-

-claro…-

-¿por qué estás aquí?, porque… ¿eres extranjera verdad?-

-así es… yo… vengo de una pequeña isla al sur del país, y bueno… la razón de estar aquí es que…- suspiró- mi mamá enfermo y bueno… los tratamientos son algo caros y teníamos que conseguir dinero de alguna forma y mi hermano comenzó a trabajar, dejó la escuela, yo… me gradué y… decidí buscar trabajo en el extranjero, para ganar mucho dinero y comprar las medicinas de mi mamá- dijo cabizbaja

-pero… ¿y tu hermano?-

-pues… como el abandonó la escuela sus oportunidades son menores que las mías así que…-

-él se quedó a cargo de tu madre…-

-sí, pero… no está sólo, nuestros amigos y Mizuki-san…- se sonrojo al mencionar a su chica… que tierna…- lo ayudan mucho cuidando de mi madre-

-vaya… esa Mizuki sí que es atrevida, ganando puntos con la suegra…- dije poniendo mi dedo índice en mi barbilla y provocando un enorme sonrojo en Lillie

-¡UUUEEEEEEEE!- ella me comenzó a atacar con pequeños golpes, pero más que dolor me provocaban cosquillas

-hahahaha, basta, Lillie, me haces cosquillas- le dije empujándola un poco

-Erena ¡MALA!- infló sus mejillas y cruzó los brazos…

-Mizuki-san es muy afortunada- le dije de repente, sorprendiéndome a mí misma por mis palabras

-po… ¿por qué lo dice?-

-bueno pues… porque…- ahora era mi turno de sonrojarme… ya me había metido en esto… era la hora de afrontar las consecuencias…- eres increíble Lillie, por eso es afortunada… por tener una persona que a pesar de todo… piensa en ella y la ama como toda el alma, así como… tú eres afortunada por tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti y el bienestar de los tuyos, además de amarte de la misma forma…- termine de hablar y de nueva cuenta… ella comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez… paso algo que no había pasado en años… en mucho años… alguien me abrazaba…

-gracias… Erena-chan…- el calor del contacto era tan agradable, tan sutil y fuerte a la vez, que por un instante… mi mente y mi alma viajaron… a otro tiempo… a otra vida…

 _Flashback_

 _-Anju, a ver, pregunta número 7 del test, dice… si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar algo, ¿Qué sería?- la mire curiosa_

 _-mmm…- ella pensaba- cambiaría este momento…- me dijo segura_

 _-¿eh?, ¿por qué?-_

 _-porque así no me harías esa pregunta y podríamos besarnos…- con completa decisión se acercó a mí y me tomo de la cintura…_

 _-igual lo vamos a hacer…- junte mi frente a la suya y lentamente unimos nuestros labios…- te amo… Anju…- dije separándome un poco…_

 _\- y yo a ti… Erena…-_

 _Fin Flashback_

-yo… creo que sería mejor dormir- le dije mientras la separaba de mí

-¡es cierto! Mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano- me dijo mientras tomaba su celular y mandaba un mensaje

-bueno…- me acosté en mi mitad de la cama y apagué mi lámpara…- cuando termines de coquetear con tu noviecita apagas la luz-

-yo… mm… etto… ¿puedo usar el baño?- yo solo saqué mi mano por la sábana indicando que lo hiciera, saqué un poco la cabeza notando como un pequeño flash salía por debajo de la puerta del baño de la habitación, para tiempo después ver a Lillie salir acomodándose la blusa de su pijama…

-ya le mandaste el " _pack_ " a tu " _waifu"_ \- le dije mientras me cubría entre las sabanas

-¡ERENA-CHAN!...-

Eran quizá las 2 AM y yo seguía sin poder dormir… simplemente observaba el techo y de vez en cuando a la joven a mi lado, quien estaba de espaldas a mí…

-¿no puedes dormir Erena-chan?- me preguntó Lillie

-al parecer tú tampoco…- le respondí

-es extraño… pero… no quiero dormir, me siento cansada, pero… mi cuerpo… no puedo…- me senté en la cama y tomé mi celular para confirmar la hora, ella hizo lo mismos, salvo que ahora escribía un mensaje- Mizuki-san debe estar durmiendo ahora…- dijo con algo de nostalgia…

Me puse de pie y caminé a la ventana, al llegar de nueva cuenta… observe la ciudad…- es un asco- dije

-¿Qué es un asco?- escuché la voz de Lillie detrás de mí

-esto… la ciudad, el mundo, todo muere a pedazos…- le dije seria- pero… entre tanta mugre… existe gente buena como tú… tu novia, y An…- estaba a punto de mencionarla…- y… Anteriormente era peor…- disimulé mi error.

-Erena…- sentí su mano en mi hombro…- tú… ¿has amado a alguien alguna vez?- una pregunta que… por todo lo hablado… se veía venir… suspire profundo… pesado… observé mi reflejo en el cristal…

-no…- fue mi seca respuesta… y a través del reflejo pude notar como ella… ponía una expresión de sorpresa…

-¡oh!... yo pensé que… bueno…-

-Lillie… ¿puedes guardar un secreto?- ella solamente asintió…- sígueme…-

Completamente animada, tome una gabardina, un cubre bocas, mis lentes oscuros y un sombrero ancho…

-¡¿vamos a salir?!- me preguntó asustada

-por supuesto- tomé mi tarjeta y abrí la puerta, pude notar que ella no me seguía- ¡vamos que no tenemos toda la noche!- la tomé de la mano y la arrastré hasta fuera de la suite… fuera del hotel… directo al estacionamiento

-a… ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó una vez estábamos en el estacionamiento

-a un lugar… especial-

-¿no deberíamos llamar al chofer?- sonaba asustada

-¿bromeas?, soy una celebridad, no debería estar haciendo esto- abrí la puerta de mi auto y quité el seguro a la del copilo- vamos sube- le dije una vez estaba dentro del transporte…

-solo… porque es mi trabajo…- Salimos del estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

-espero no te moleste la música- le dije y encendí el estéreo… haciendo sonar una canción de un grupo de idols, µ's…

-¿µ's?- me pregunto curiosa- no sabía que te gustara-

-solo unas pocas canciones, esa por ejemplo- de fondo sonaba " _loveless world_ "

-oh vaya… quién lo diría…- después de esa pequeña platica en el auto… seguí conduciendo por unos minutos más, el lugar al que íbamos estaba algo lejos, así que como era de esperarse, el sueño venció a mi lésbica y rubia acompañante.

Al llegar a nuestro… mi destino… comencé a sacudir a Lillie para despertarla…- Lillie… Lillie… despierta…-

-5 minutos más Mizuki-san…-

-Lillie arriba- la moví más rápido provocando que despertara

-¿qué?- comenzó a ver a su alrededor… comenzó a ver la oscuridad…- yo… ¿Dónde estamos?-

-sígueme- le dije y salí del auto

-¡AH NO ME DEJES!- igual que yo salió del auto, pero ella estaba muy asustada. Caminamos hasta una gran reja negra

-aquí es donde veníamos…- le dije señalando el letrero de herrería en la reja…

-e… e… e… ¡ESTO ES UN CEMENTERIO!- gritó asustada y yo rápidamente le tapé la boca

-shhhhh… o nos descubrirán…- le dije y ella asintió, pude jurar ver lágrimas salir de sus ojos…- vamos- caminé hasta estar justo en el portón y comencé a escalar

-¡estás loca! -me gritó en voz baja

-solo sígueme- le dije y continué hasta llegar al tope del portón

-¡¿sabes qué cargo solo un blusón y un mini short de encajes verdad?!- me volvió a gritar

-solo cállate y sube- me lancé al otro lado del portón

-dioses… no me pagan lo suficiente para esto…- escuché su queja y pude ver como comenzaba a escalar- solo no me veas ¿sí?...-

-claro, claro, mini short de encaje…- me di la vuelta y esperé hasta escuchar que había tocado la tierra- listo andando- saqué mi celular y encendí la lámpara

-yo… ¿de verdad iremos?...-

-claro- suspiré- bien, toma mi mano…- ella no tomó mi mano… se colgó de mi brazo entero…- vamos…-

Caminamos por un buen rato, la niebla nos cubría y la luna, al igual que mi celular nos iluminaba el camino

-e… e… Erena-chan… po… po… po… ¿por qué no tienes miedo?- me preguntó

-te sorprenderías si te lo dijera y probablemente no me creerías- fue mi respuesta y pude escuchar como ella trago pesado…

-fa… fa… ¿falta mucho?…- preguntó y para su suerte, lo hizo justo cuando nos detuvimos

-llegamos…-

-¿uh?- ella se separó de mi brazo y yo me agache- esto… es una… lápida- asentí y comencé a quitar algunas hierbas que ensuciaban el lugar…- pero… ¿Quién es?-

-hace rato… me preguntaste si alguna vez ame a alguien…-

-s… sí…-

-bueno…- terminé de limpiar y me puse pie…- Lillie… te presento a mi padre… Toudo Hanzo…- escuche un pesado y largo suspiro de asombro y pude ver como ella llevaba la mano a su boca y abría los ojos como platos…

-Erena yo no…-

-está bien…- la interrumpí- hace mucho que quería visitarlo y no podía…- dije algo cabizbaja…- me volví a agachar y acaricié la lápida- él fue la única persona que creyó en mí, que me apoyo… me dijo que nunca me rindiera y que… una sonrisa lo puede todo…- la nostalgia y el dolor se escuchaban en mis palabras, así como un inmenso dolor aparecía en mi pecho…- lo…- mi voz se comenzó a entre cortar…- lo extraño mucho…- trataba de ser fuerte, de resistir pero… a pesar de eso… pude sentir como una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla…

-¡Un placer señor Toudo!- escuche fuerte y claro la voz de Lillie, me gire para verla y ella estaba haciendo una reverencia… cosa que me sacó una sonrisa- usted tiene una hija maravillosa y… estupenda jefa…- si tan solo supieras Lillie…

-Lillie ya bas…- estaba por terminar mi frase cuando una luz llegó a nosotras…

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- escuchamos una voz masculina y el sonido de un cartucho de escopeta cortarse…

-¡oh mierda!, ¡corre!- le dije Lillie tomándola del brazo y comenzando a correr

-¡No huyan ladrones!- *pum* escuchamos un disparo que se estrelló en un árbol cerca de nosotras

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Lillie quien de inmediato me soltó y de un momento a otro ya estaba escalando la reja- ¡vamos Erena!- ambas salimos del lugar y entramos raído al auto- ¡arranca, arranca, arranca!- eso hice y nos fuimos del lugar escuchando más detonaciones…

-uff… eso sí estuvo feo…- le dije mientras sonreía…

-¡ESTAS LOCA, CASI NOS MATAN!-

-casi pero no- le dije con una sonrisa…

-Dioses… pediré un aumento… ¡merezco un aumento!…- no pude evitar reír ante sus quejas.

Al llegar al hotel entramos a mi habitación nuevamente, ninguna dijo nada, ambas nos metimos a la cama, nos arropamos ante el calor de las sabanas y cedimos ante el sueño.

Esa noche… me di cuenta de algo, de que aun muy dentro de mí, había algo que pensé olvidado, algo que no quería revivir, algo de lo que me deshice hace tiempo o eso creía, observe a Lillie dormir y me percate que ese sentimiento volvió gracias a ella… ese sentimiento de estorbo… ese sentimiento llamado cariño… esa noche… tome una decisión…

\- Adiós… Lillie…- murmure antes de dormir…

* * *

 **(nunca digas... "no puedo")**

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar noté que Lillie ya no estaba dormida a mi lado, lo cual me hizo pensar que se había despertado temprano para cumplir con el itinerario, salí de la cama, me duché y me cambié de ropa.

-¿cuál era la primer tarea? – me pregunté a mi misma mientras caminaba a la sala de la suite, al llegar me lleve la sorpresa de ver una carpeta con la nota "LEEME", la tomé y una sonrisa escapó de mi rostro.

En la primer hoja había otra anotación que decía " _Toudo-sama, quizá ya no esté cuando despierte y quizá, haya olvidado las tareas del itinerario, por eso me tome la libertad de levantarme temprano e imprimirlo. PD: su desayuno está en el mini-bar. PD 2: nos vemos en el pent-house para la junta, la primera tarea._ "

-¡Oh mierda la junta!- rápidamente leí el itinerario y en efecto, estaba algo retrasada para la junta, así que rápidamente me dirigí al pent-house, donde el jefe nos esperaba.

Tomé el ascensor y llegué, casi en tiempo record, caminé hasta la entrada, donde pude vislumbrar a mi asistente quien estaba parada a un costado de la puerta.

-están por comenzar Toudo-sama- me decía Lillie en tono molesto

-yo…-respiraba agitada- lo siento… vine lo más… rápido… que pude-

-bien, entremos- ella abrió la puerta y entramos. Rápidamente todas las vistas de accionistas, mi representante y clientes se pusieron sobre nosotras.

-bienvenida Toudo-sama- me dijo el cliente de la campaña.

-nada de " _sama_ " solo llámenme Erena, ¿de acuerdo?- les sonreí y pude jurar escuchar suspiros por parte de hombres y mujeres.

-su asiento señorita- Lillie acomodaba una silla para que me sentara, pero yo la rechacé.

-no Lillie, siéntate tú, yo estoy muy bien de pie…-

-pero… pero…- ella se sonrojo- señorita… yo…-

-insisto…- la tomé de la mano y ella se sonrojo más y de nuevo escuché suspiros por parte de los demás

-bu… bueno…- ella se sentó y puso la Tablet sobre sus piernas…

-muy bien, antes de comenzar con esto…- dijo uno de los accionistas del cliente- Toudo digo… Erena-san…- me miró atento- usted es… sin duda la modelo perfecta, no solo es linda, es amable, elegante, seria, audaz y sobre todo de buen corazón- el tipo seguía tirándome flores…

-¿por qué lo dice?- le pregunte curiosa

-oh vamos, cree que no nos enteremos de las donaciones que hace de su cuenta personal a las diversas causas y cooperativas…- al escuchar eso disimuladamente volteé a ver a Lillie

-perdón señorita, pero… lo escribí en mi último reporte…- decía apenada mi rubia asistente.

-yo… eso no es relevante para la junta, ¿o sí?- le dije tratando de evadir el tema…

-oh vamos no sea modesta Erena-san- seguía con el tema el hombre- usted es el modelo a seguir, es usted como todas las mujeres quieren llegar a ser- fue entonces cuando lo interrumpí

-lamento contradecirlo Sakamoto-san- el hombre me miro curioso- pero… yo no me volví modelo para dar un estereotipo de belleza, yo me volví modelo porque me apasionaba y quería transmitir un mensaje al mundo a hombres, mujeres niños y niñas, que no importa como seas o como te veas, la verdadera belleza… se lleva por dentro…-

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio, hasta que Sakamoto-san… lo rompió- me gusta… sí…- dijo más animado…- me gusta, no… ¡ME ENCANTA!- de pronto todos incluyendo Lillie comenzaron a aplaudir…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte abrumada

-bueno…- interrumpió mi manager- uno de los temas a tratar era el eslogan de la campaña y al parecer… nos has ahorrado muchas horas de trabajo- sonrió

-" _la verdadera belleza se lleva por dentro_ "- repitió el hombre mirando al cielo- sin duda es la mejor Erena-san…-

-yo…- no sabía que decir… así que simplemente me quede seria…

-bueno… Lillie- hablaba mi manager- podrías por favor dar el siguiente punto de la junta-

-claro…- ella se puso de pie- el siguiente punto es sobre la firma de autógrafos y la convivencia con Toudo-sama…-

-sí… con respecto a eso…- habló una señorita que al parecer era publicista del cliente- nosotros pesamos hacerlo en la terraza de este hotel, es un lugar elegante y digno de Toudo-sama, además… de que tenemos un convenio con el hotel donde solo nos cobrarían un 20% de lo habitual-

-me gusta…- todos asintieron, excepto Lillie, quien se notaba incómoda, cosa que al parecer solamente yo noté

-¿te pasa algo?, ¿problemas de niñas?- le susurre y ella se sonrojo, para después tranquilizarse un poco

-no… no es eso…- suspiro- es que… tengo una idea- me dijo en voz baja

-y ¿por qué no la compartes?-

-bueno… no es buena yo… no puedo…- esas palabras… " _no puedo_ " me provocaron una cierta incomodidad, razón por la cual la tome del rostro y la obligué a ver

-escúchame Lillie… mi asistente, no… mi amiga, nunca dice… " _no puedo_ ", confía…- le sonreí y sus ojos se iluminaron… la solté y todos nos miraban raro…

-yo…- levantó la mano…- yo tengo una idea…- mi manager, el señor Takeda la miró molesto, luego me miró y yo le asentí levemente con seriedad.

-bien… te escuchamos dijo Takeda

-bu… bueno… yo… había pensado también en el hotel… pero… bueno… después de escuchar el nuevo eslogan y… los pensamientos de Erena-chan ¡DIGO! Toudo-sama… creo que lo mejor sería hacer la firma en un lugar que fuese accesible por toda la población… digo… ¿a quién no le gustaría conocer a su ídolo?...-

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato, observándose los unos a los otros hasta que aquella señorita publicista habló…- me parece ridí…-

-¡ME ENCANTA!- la interrumpí- sería una forma única de acercarme a las personas…- todos me miraron

-cla… ¡claro!- me compaño Lillie…- ademas de qué bueno… un local pequeño de la ciudad que sea cede del evento, recibiría gran publicidad la cual no podría costear por si solo… y bueno… eso…-

-subiría a Erena en el ranking…- hablo con emoción mi manager…- ¡BIEN PESANDO LETTY!-

-Lillie…- le dijo molesta

-sí, como sea, Betty- Takeda-san observo a Sakamoto-san- ¿Qué dice?...- el segundo hombre aún se veía confuso…

-es… es probable que si encontramos un negocio pequeño, que tenga el espacio suficiente para Toudo-sama y el equipo, y que apenas esté empezando… se sienta en la necesidad de pagarnos por tener el evento que cobrarnos por rentarnos el lugar…- dijo Lillie y por un momento juré ver signos de dineron en los ojos de Sakamoto-san…

-en otras palabras… el evento… podría ser gratuito…- dijo el hombre y se puso de pie emocionado.

-pero… pero… señor- la publicista trataba de opinar- la venta de tickets para la rifa de la convivencia…-

-podríamos venderlos de igual manera, pero… venderlos mas baratos, lo cual al ver el lugar del evento, reduciría el costo y los haría más atractivos al público…-

-¡ME ENCANTA!- dijo el hombre y por un instante… pude ver a Lillie sonreír de una forma única…

-te extrañaré…- dije por lo bajo…

-¿eh?... ¿dijo algo Toudo-sama?...- me miro curiosa

-no… nada…- le dediqué una sonrisa…

Después de eso… la reunión siguió temas poco relevantes, como la organización de las fotos, los lugares realizar las mencionadas, cosas sin importancia, a excepción de que se asignó a Lillie el asunto de encontrar un lugar para la firma de autógrafos y que le restaurant para la convivencia sería encargo de la publicista de Sakamoto-san… la reunión fue sin problemas… todo iba bien, gracias a ella… razón por la cual… para mí… el día se hacía más difícil…

* * *

 **(se feliz en mi lugar)**

La sesión fotográfica había terminado, en todo el día, después de la junta no había visto a Lillie, hasta el momento en el que regresó de su misión, con buenas nuevas.

-Takeda-sama, Toudo-sama- llegaba corriendo mi rubia asistente…

-¿Qué ocurre Cecy, buenas nuevas?-

-Lillie, me llamo… sabe qué olvídelo…- hizo un puchero

-¿encontraste un buen lugar?- le pregunté

-¡Sí!- dijo animada- es una tienda de dulces tradicionales, hechos a mano y muy ricos- sacó una bolsa de dulces y nos los repartió, después de probarlos fue como subir al cielo y morder una nube… eran ¡DELICIOSOS!- está ubicada en el corazón de la ciudad, es literalmente nueva, sucursal de una que se encuentra a las afueras de la misma, no hace más de un mes que abrió-

-bueno… suena como lo que buscábamos…- dijo Takeda-san

-y no solo eso, es una tienda arriesgada pues aunque apenas abrieron quieren expandirse y poner una panadería tradicional justo al lado, como una extensión de la misma, además, prometieron dar muestras gratis de pan a quienes vayan al evento… ¡ES GENIAL!-

-bueno… no se diga mas… hablaré con mi abogado para que haga un contrato y todo ese papeleo…- Takeda-san se dio vuelta y comenzó a retirarse- por cierto- nos vio de lado…- buen trabajo Jessy-

-¡ES LILLIE!- le gritó pero fue en vano, él nunca la escucha.

-buen trabajo Lillie…- puse mi mano en su hombro y le di una palmada

-gracias… Erena-chan…- se sonrojó y yo suspiré…

-Lilie…- tragué pesado y me armé de valor…- ¿tienes planes para esta noche?...- ella me miro asombrada

-yo… bueno… etto… n… no…- dijo sonrojada…

-bien- le sonreí- ¿me acompañas?...- ella asintió.

Le pedí al chofer que me dejara conducir, no dijimos nada, incluso ni siquiera encendí la radio, simplemente… quería estar tranquila…

-sabes…- me llamo ella- en la tienda me encontré con una chica que… al verme…- comenzó a reír- se lanzó sobre mí, diciendo que me parecía a un personaje de algún videojuego…-

-¿de verdad?- sonreí de lado

-sí, fue muy divertido- dio una muy hermosa y tierna carcajada- se avergonzó un rato después…-

-llegamos…- no dije nada a su comentario.

Me estacioné en una calle algo vacía, me bajé del auto y le abrí la puerta para que ella bajara- gra… gracias…- ella tomó mi mano y bajo del auto.

Caminamos un momento hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería… una cafetería que en un momento de mi vida… fue muy importante para mí…

 _Flashback_

 _-Erena…- ella me miró fijamente_

 _-dime- le dije despacio_

 _-yo… ha pasado un tiempo desde… bueno… nuestro… encuentro y la verdad es que…- se quedó callada…_

 _-¿Qué pasa Anju?...- la miré sonrojada…_

 _-tú… tú me….-_

 _Fin Flashback_

-Erena-chan, ¿estás bien?...- me picaba las costillas Lillie

-¿eh?, ah, sí… lo siento… vamos…- la tomé de la mano y la guié hasta una mesa, donde después de un momento una mesera tomó nuestras ordenes, tuve que pagarle extra para que olvidara quien era yo…

Después de un rato y comer pasteles, de reír… de por primera vez en mucho tiempo… divertirme… sabía que había llegado el momento… el momento donde mi corazón se quebró…

-oye Lillie…- la llamé, ella estaba comiendo pastel

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿cómo va tu relación con Mizuki-san?- yo que estaba viendo por la ventana fijé mi vista en ella, quien de inmediato se sonrojo.

-pues… bueno… bien… ella… es muy atenta y… ¡ah!, tendremos una video-llamada mañana…- me comentó emocionada.

-que bueno…- tomé una cuchara y comencé a jugar con mi café… suspire al parecer muy alto pues ella me llamó

-Erena-chan… ¿estás bien?, has estado muy rara…- me miró con preocupación…

-no…- dije cabizbaja- es solo qué…- suspire una vez más… lamentaba lo que se venía…- quiero pedirte un favor, una misión muy importante- traté de sonar convincente

-claro, lo que sea- me dijo entre seria y preocupada.

Tomé mi bolso, saqué mi chequera y arranqué dos cheques, en los cuales escribí el nombre de Lillie únicamente- toma…-

-¿qué?... ¿qué es esto?- me miro confusa

-mira…- mi corazón latía muy rápido… hacía tanto que no sentía este vacío…- con este…- tomé uno de los cheques… mis manos temblaban…- con este…- mi voz se comenzó a quebrar…- con este espero que puedas ayudar a tu mamá a aliviarse…- en ese instante una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla…

-Erena-chan yo… no lo entiendo…- sus ojos se cristalizaron… al parecer mis sentimientos llegaron a ella…

-y con este…- tomé el otro…- quiero que… te compres…- comencé a respirar agitada…- quiero que te compres un hermoso vestido…-¿por qué?... ¿por qué estoy llorando?- un hermoso vestido blanco y… y… hagan una gran boda… Mizuki-san y tú…- no lo soporté más y me dejé caer sobre la mesa desahogando todos los sentimientos acumulados en mi corazón…

-Erena-chan… yo… ¿Qué significa esto?...- sentí sus temblorosas manos tomar las mías al igual que… una fría gota de agua tocar mi piel…

-lo siento…- le dije mientras levantaba el rostro…- lo siento Lillie…-afirmé el agarre entre nuestras manos un momento….- eres la mejor asistente que he tenido y la única a la que pudo llamar amiga…-

-Erena-chan… no… no siga… por favor…- sus lágrimas se hicieron más fuertes y mi corazón… se rompía más…-

-Lillie… yo… lo siento…-

-no… por favor… no lo diga… yo… amo estar aquí…-

-prométeme que…. Serás feliz como… como yo no puedo…-

-no… no…- ella comenzó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza, razón por la cual solté sus manos y la sostuve de las mejillas, uniendo su frente con la mía…

-lo siento Lillie… pero es lo mejor… eres demasiado buena para un mundo como este…- acaricié levente sus mejillas y le di un suave beso en la frente…- te voy a extrañar…-

-no…- dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible…

-estas… despedida…-

Después de esa noche… no volví a ver a Lillie… sé qué está bien, me mando un último mensaje antes de volver a su pequeña isla, junto a su madre y al amor de su vida…

" _Gracias por todo Erena-chan… nunca la olvidaré, no solo fue la mejor jefa que pude haber tenido, sino que fue también mi mejor amiga y un gran ejemplo a seguir, se que… como dijo es mejor así y… sus motivos debe tener para despedirme, confió en usted y se que… estará bien… le mandaré una foto de mi madre cuando se alivie y una de Mizuki-san y mía el dia de la boda… obviamente estará invitada… una vez más… gracias por todo y… adiós…_ "

Terminé de leer el mensaje -la ciudad… no ha cambiado en nada…- decía mientras observaba la ciudad nocturna desde lo alto de un edificio… un hotel para precisar, el más lujos y caro de la ciudad…- desagradable…- hacía un gesto de repulsión…

*Tock*Tock*- ¿Toudo-Sama?, ¿está aquí?...- escuchaba una fémina voz al otro lado de la puerta…

-Adelante-le respondo tratando de sonar alegre… a mi nueva asistente…

* * *

 **bueeeennnnooo...**

 **hasta aquí el cap de la semana, se que es algo tarde, pero aquí esta...**

 **espero que les haya gustado el cap y la inclusión de un personaje temporal, un poco de Erena, un poco de feel, una hora sad... :(**

 **si se preguntan, por qué elegí a la pobre Lilllie de Pokemon Sun & Moon? bueno la respuesta es simple... necesitaba un nombre que quedara con la personalidad del personaje que quería y bueno... ella me vino a la menta y el resto es historia antigua :)**

 **Por si tenían duda:**

 **una ODA es una clase de poema en el cual se hace expresa admiración exaltada a algo o a alguien, generalmente narran hechos sagrados, heroicos, filosóficos o romanticos, y normalmente se cantan y estan dividades en estrofas. en este caso, simplemente me enfoqué en un poco de la vida de Erena y si notaron... algunas cosas buenas que ha hecho y como desde el punto de vista de su asistente... Ella es una buena persona...**

 **ahora si, sin mas que decir me despido bye bye :3 no sin antes agradecer por sus reviews, y buenas vibras...**

 **Buenas vibraciones!**

* * *

PD Next Episode: "Un lago de fuego en el abismo ardiente"


	16. Un lago de fuego en el abismo ardiente

Hi Hi queridos lectores

primero que nada lamento la demora (se esconde) pero tuve mucho que hacer tanto así que no participé en el evento de You y Chika (se tira en el suelo y llora) pero... aquí les traigo el cap de esta semana :3

espero les guste y bueno... perdon por la demora otra vez...

sin más que decir... aquí el cap, cap, cap

PD: I'm not own of Love Live :(

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Un Lago de Fuego en el Abismo Ardiente ~~~~~~**

 **Kotori POV**

-Ok… primero que nada… tranquilízate…- le decía a mi reflejo- tú… eres… la número 1…- trataba de animarme...- puedes hacerlo…- señalaba mi reflejo- son solo quizá… a ver… 1… 2…- contaba con mis dedos- sí, son solo dos palabras…- solo eso…- sonreía frente al espejo, pero… de un momento a otro… la confianza se había esfumado y en su lugar una gran depresión llego…

\- ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?...- di unos pasos atrás y me senté en el inodoro, recargué mis codos en mis piernas y mi cabeza sobre mis manos…- estoy perdida…- dije con mi voz casi quebrada…

\- ¡NO!- me levanté de golpe provocando que la toalla que envolvía mi cuerpo callera al suelo, dejando descubierto mi cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo- ¿uh?- caminé de nueva cuenta hasta quedar frente al espejo, estiré la mano y toqué los pechos de mi reflejo- no tengo pechos grandes como ese chica… Nozomi-chan...- me puse de perfil y con una de mis manos, toqué desde mi cadera hasta mis glúteos- tampoco tengo unas caderas provocadoras como Hanayo-chan…- volví a mi posición original y acerqué mi rostro al espejo- ni ojos coquetos como Maki-chan…- me alejé del espejo

-entonces… ¿por qué se fijaron en mí?...- llevé mis manos a mi pancita y las dejé ahí…- ¿Qué haremos?...- dije casi en un susurro…- ahora me dirigí a la bañera, la cual ya estaba llena de agua y me sumergí en esta…-espero que esto funcione…- cerré los ojos y me sumergí completamente en el agua de la bañera.

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

-otro día otra lucha…- me dije a mi misma, mientras daba un suspiro, ligeramente abría la puerta del club, encontrándome con que estaba vacío…- cierto… Rin-chane está con Nozomi-chan- volví a suspirar- supongo que estaré sola un rato-

Desde que Nozomi-chan había llegado, Rin-chan se quedaba de ver con ella en ciertos lugares en vez de venir directamente al club y bueno, en ocasiones como hoy, me tocaba venir sola.

Después de entrar, fui directo al salón donde tenemos la terapia, dejé mis cosas y salí, me dirigí al escritorio de Rin-chan, tomé de uno de los cajones un pañuelo y bote con un líquido limpiador de muebles, vacié un poco sobre el pañuelo y comencé a limpiar el escritorio.

Estaba limpiando la mesa de centro de la sala de estar cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, inmediatamente después una voz muy conocida- ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO HICE NADA MALO!- entraba Maki-chan al club, seguida de… ¿un hombre?

-señorita lo único que quiero es que tome esta multa y ya, es todo- ¿un oficial?

-en serio… ¿Qué tan insistente es usted?, seguirme hasta aquí solo para darme una cochina multa ¡que no merezco!- noté como Maki-chan se exaltaba, esto será malo…

-escuche señorita, usted dice no merecer la multa, pero, entonces quien pagara por- el hombre sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una papel, el cual dejo caer revelando una larga, en verdad larga lista- los postes de la avenida principal, los hidrantes de la calle tercera, el buzón de la calle segunda, los parquímetros del centro comercial, al columpio del parque central que Dios sabe cómo se los llevo, el trauma psicológico de un menor al ver a su perro atropellado-

-¡LO DEL PERRO ES FALSO!- dijo Maki-chan y el hombre simplemente levanto la otra mano donde llevaba un pedazo de correa con sangre…- eso… eso lo pudo sacar de donde sea, es policía ¿no?- dijo algo nerviosa

-señorita, usted deberá-

-buenas tardes- los interrumpí

-buenas tardes, ¿usted es?- el oficial de tránsito me miró

-Koizumi Hanayo, terapeuta de esta señorita- le extendí la mano y él la tomó- y propietaria de este lugar, el club de aceptación y reincorporación a la sociedad- el hombre miro alrededor y al final volvió su vista a mí

-entonces, si ella- miró a Maki-chan- es carente de sus facultades mentales, en este instante usted como su terapeuta se vuelve su tutora- ay no…- entonces… esto es suyo- el hombre de su libreta arrancó un papel y lo pegó en mi frente- con su permiso- se dio la vuelta y se retiró dejándome atónita…

-idiota…- escuche detrás de mí la voz de Maki-chan, por mi parte tomé el papel de mi frente y lo leí…

-¡DEMONIOS MAKI-CHAN!- exclamé al ver la gran suma de dinero todo bajo el cargo de daños a la propiedad

-¿ya es hora de maldecir a Maki?- la puerta se abrió revelando a Tsu-chan, quien venía viendo su reloj- debió cambiar el horario, según yo la hora de maldecir a Maki es a las 5 y apenas son las 4… mmm… raro…-

-¿qué?, no, nadie maldecirá a nadie- le dije a Tsu-chan

-¿qué?, mentiras, mira este horario- de su bolso sacó un horario- aquí, ¿ves?- me señalo una casilla que marcaba 16:00pm-17:00pm "hora de maldecir a Maki"- el horario no miente-

-oh… Tsu-chan ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?- le pregunte aun sosteniendo el horario en una mano y en la otra la multa

-¿ya es hora de cuestionar a Tsubasa?- ahora la puerta se abría revelando a Eli-chan, quien igual que Tsu-chan entraba viendo su reloj- debió cambiar el horario, según yo la hora de cuestionar a Tsubasa es de 5pm a 6pm-

-¿Qué onda Eli?- la saluda Maki-chan

-Eli-chan, ¿también tú?- la miraba algo curiosa de que ella también mencionara un horario

-Eli, con permiso- entraba Anju-chan empujando a Eli-chan- es hora de avergonzar a Tsubasa, eso dice mi horario-

-¿tú igual Anju-chan?-

-Buenos días, chicas- llegaba Umi-chan, al fin, alguien sensata

-Umi-chan, buen día- la saludaba

-¿Qué te pasa Hanayo?, te ves algo… irritada-

-oh, nada, descuida, solo las chicas y sus horario…-

-¿horarios?- me miró curiosa, para después buscar en su mochila y sacar una hoja de papel- ¿uno como este?-

-¡¿ENSERIO?!- grité y tome la hoja de Umi-chan, la cual marcaba de 6pm a 8pm "hora de molestar a Hanayo"- ¿por qué?- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-bueno… cuando estuve con Anju… ella me dijo que lo hiciera…- de inmediato volteé a ver a Anju-chan, quien solo me hiso una señal de amor y paz

-¡TÚ!- le dije exaltada

-¡Chicas!- la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a una agitada y sudada Kotori-chan- yo… *jadeo* lamento…*jadeo* llegar tarde…- suspiró y se tomó el pecho- ay dioses…- al ver su estado, Maki-chan se acercó a ella de forma rápida

-¿estás bien Kotori?- la tomo de la mano, cosa que provocó una mirada curiosa de parte de todas y la llevo al sofá para que se sentara- no deberías agitarte tanto, te podría hacer daño o peor al-

-¡ESTOY BIEN!-gritó Kotori-chan interrumpiendo a Maki-chan, ahora toda nuestra atención estaba en ellas y algo en Umi-chan quien tenía los puños apretados- más importante… ¿ya es hora de irritar a Hanayo-chan?, me preocupaba llegar tarde-

-espera… ¡¿qué?!-grité asombrada

-sí…- de su bolso- sacaba una hoja de papel y me la entregaba- el día que hicimos la actividad de parejas… Anju-chan me dijo que lo hiciera…-

-¡ANJUUUUUUU!-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-y… ¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente?- le preguntaba a la chica de actitudes felinas que estaba sentada en una roca al lado mío

-venimos por una parte importante de tus recuerdos nya-

-y esa ¿es?...- le dije mientras miraba el templo en el que estábamos

-es tu identidad nya- dijo llamando totalmente mi atención

-¿mi identidad?- la miré confusa

-así es nya…-ella se levantó de la roca- ya vuelvo- caminando hacia la parte trasera del lugar.

Por mi parte yo observe el templo, hacía un tiempo que estuve aquí e intente… ¿cómo lo llama?...

-Orar-

-sí eso, orar… ¡un momento!- me giré alarmada hacia la voz había escuchado- ¡¿Quién es usted?!- le dije asustada

-la pregunta es… ¿Quién eres tú?- la mujer que llevaba un bastón caminó hasta mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro

-¿yo?... Tojo Nozomi ¿por qué?, ahora usted… ¿quién?- no terminé de hablar porque ella me interrumpió

-ese es tu nombre… me dijo, pero ¿quién eres tú?- por alguna extraña razón… el que preguntara por segunda ocasión me dejo… sin palabras

-yo…-

-¡Nozomi nya!- escuché la voz de Rin llamándome provocando que volteara a verla

-Rin… me… asustaste- le dije y ella me miró curiosa

-¿con quién hablabas nya?- al ser yo más alta ella me miro hacia arriba

-yo… eh… con- me di la vuelta para señalar a la anciana al lado mío pero…- ella…- dije en voz baja al notar que ya no había nadie.

-¿con quién?- la escuché y volví mi vista hacia ella

-con nadie…- le dije algo asustada… ¿qué acaba de pasar?...-

-bueno… entonces sígueme nya- A pasos animados ella volvía por donde vino, y yo… a pasos lentos y algo temerosos la seguía, sin duda alguna, lo que acababa de pasar me había asustado… y mucho…- llegamos nya- se detuvo justo en la parte trasera del templo

-¿qué es esto?- le pregunté al ver una carpa purpura adornada con estrellas doradas y un letrero que decía "El Tanuki afortunado", dicho letrero estaba remendado con cinta, pues al parecer originalmente estaba hecho pedazos

-perdona si me tardé nya, pero… debía encontrar todos los trozos…- ella me reveló sus manos cubiertas con pequeñas bandidas de gatitos

-¿Cómo es que te lastimaste tanto si al parecer solo usaste cinta adhesiva?- le pregunté

-bueno…- se sonrojo- soy algo torpe con las tijeras nya…- sonrió tiernamente y yo correspondí su sonrisa…

-entonces…- volví mi vista a la carpa- ¿Qué sigue?...-

-no lo sé…- la miré confundida…- tú dime…- me sonrió con confianza, por un momento mi corazón comenzó a latir… de una fuerte manera… una muy rápida, tanto que sentía que mi vomitaría mi corazón en cualquier momento…

-yo… voy a entrar…- le dije nerviosa y ella asintió…

-adelante nya-estaba por avanzar, pero una mano me detuvo…- antes de que lo hagas nya…- giré a ver a Rin-chan quien me sostenía de la mano- debes saber que… entrarás sola nya…-

-so… so… ¿sola?...-

-así es nya y… si llegas a tener algún recuerdo… déjalo ser libre… déjalo salir nya…-

-pero…- agaché el rostro y… un nudo en mi garganta se formó…- yo… duele…- susurré

-¿qué?-

-duele…- hablé más fuerte- ¡DUELE!- le grite viéndola directamente… sentía mis ojos arder y mis mejillas humedecerse…- duele mucho…- me dejé caer sobre sus brazos como una niña que llorar por perder un juguete o a su mascota… no lo soportaba más… apretaba los ojos para evitar que más lágrimas salieran pero… no lo conseguía.

-yo… Nozomi-nya…- sentí sus suaves y llenas de banditas manos acariciar mis mejillas y alzar mi rostro…

-Rin-chan… yo…- estaba por hablar cuando… algo inesperado ocurrió… un fuerte dolor en mi rostro… luego ardor en mi mejilla… ella me había abofeteado…- eso… eso… ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!- le grité molesta

-¿Qué importa nya?... está en el pasado-

-sí, pero… dolió- le dije mientras sobaba mi mejilla

-sí, lo sé…- ella volvió a tomar mi rostro y junto su frente con la mía, provocándome un gran sonrojo- el pasado puede doler nya… pero… tienes dos opciones…- pude ver como cerraba sus ojos y con sus pulgares limpiaba mis lágrimas… me sentía… segura, tranquila… en paz…- la primera… tú… puedes huir de tu pasado nya…- la calma me incitaba a cerrar los ojos… cosa que hice- y la segunda… tú… puedes aprender de él nya…- después de escucharla pude sentir su calor alejarse, razón por la cual abrí mis ojos notando que efectivamente se había alejado de mí

Nos miramos fijamente un rato, yo aún me sentía aturdida pero… un poco más segura… estaba por hablar cuando note una mano se acercaba contra mi rostro, por lo que en un movimiento rápido me hice hacia atrás- ¡lo ves nya! Aprendiste- me dedicó una sonrisa que pronto se volvería carcajada, la cual me contagió…- entonces… ¿Qué harás nya?- me miró curiosa, después de reír, yo cerré los ojos y suspiré…

-primero…- de forma rápida le di un golpe en la cabeza- vengarme por la bofetada-

-¡ouch nya! ¡Eso fue injusto!-la escuché quejarse pero sabía que había entendido mi mensaje, así que no detuve mi andar…- ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto una vez estaba en la entrada de la carpa…

Me di la vuelta y la vi de frente, con una mano sostenía la entrada de la carpa y con la otra le dije adiós…- voy a descubrir…- suspire, cerré los ojos y… pude sentirlo… como los rayos del sol golpeaban mi cuerpo y me llenaban de una extraña calidez… sentía paz… tranquilidad, definitivamente el miedo… se había ido…- voy a recordar… ¿quién es Tojo Nozomi?- le sonreí y me adentre a la carpa… es hora de volver…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Honoka POV**

-buenas tardes señorita, ¿en qué le puedo server?- me preguntaba la recepcionista del lujoso hotel

-yo… wow… este lugar en increíble- le dije asombrada viendo todo a mi alrededor, había plantas grandes, una gran mesa, un gran candelabro, todo era enorme en este sitio

-eh, gracias, pero, si viene a contemplar el lugar, le informo que es la fila de la derecha- me señaló el lugar y pude ver a un montón de personas tomando fotos al hotel

-¡ah!, no, no, no, yo no… yo… viene a ver a… espere…- ella me miro con duda y tomando un teléfono, cosa que llamó mi atención, he visto muchas películas como para saber qué pasa cuando una recepcionista levanta el teléfono -¡NO LLAME A SEGURIDAD!- le dije alarmada lanzándome sobre la recepción

-se… se… ¡señorita ALEJESE!- me gritó

-si pero… no se asuste por favor- ella lentamente bajó sus manos… oh… no… eso no… rápidamente estiré mi brazo y tomé su brazo- por favor… no toqué el botón de pánico- le dije…-tranquilicémonos un poco, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asustada asintió- bien… solo escúcheme…-

Tomé mi mochila y la puse frente a mí, lentamente y sin apartar la vista de la recepcionista, la cual estaba toda roja, roja, busqué en mi mochila un artículo, el cual se negaba a aparecer.

5 segundos nada más, solo 5 segundos bajé la vista para buscar el artículo, solo 5 segundos bastaron para escuchar una varonil voz…-¿se le perdió algo señorita?- alcé la vista algo asustada por la gravedad y robustez de la voz, encontrándome con efectivamente… un hombre alto, fornido, bigotón y lo peor de todo… ¡PELÓN!... era el guardia de seguridad…

-y… yo…- no pude decir nada, el tipo era en verdad intimidante

-si no tiene asuntos aquí le debo pedir que se retire- me dijo amenazante, razón por la cual yo me puse más nerviosa, sabía que en estos momentos es donde uno debe verse fuerte y no tener miedo, porque en realidad no iba a hacer nada malo

-¡no!- ¡¿POR QUÉ DIJISTE ESO HONOKA?!

-¿se va a poner renuente señorita?- me miro con el ceño fruncido… vamos Honoka, relájate, no pasara nada, solo di a lo que viniste

-¡SÍ!- ¡MALDITA SEA!

-es todo, acompáñeme señorita- el tipo me tomo fuertemente del brazo, provocando que diera un grito

-¡OUCH ME LASTIMA!-

 _Mientras tanto en el club…_

-bien chicas, ahora en sus hojas quiero que…-

-Maki- Tsu-chan se puso de pie interrumpiendo

-¿qué quieres?- la miró molesta

-¿Qué tan rápido puedes llegar al hotel " _Grand Palace_ "?- todos la vimos con incertidumbre

-no lo sé, 5 o 10 minutos…-

-te doy 100 yenes si llegas en menos de 1, sé que puedes- la miro decidida

-soy millonaria Tsubasa, ¿para que querría yo 100 yenes?-

-100 yenes y una goma de mascar de fresa, última oferta-

-no- respondió secamente Maki-chan

-¡ah carajo! Pediré un maldito Uber…- Tsu-chan sacó su teléfono para después arrojarlo contra la pared- 5 minutos ¡no tengo tiempo!... mejor correré- emprendió su camino hasta la puerta del salón

-Tsu-chan ¿qué ocurre?- finalmente me atreví a preguntar

-sentí una perturbación en la fuerza- dijo sin voltear a verme para después salir corriendo del club… ¿perturbación en la fuerza?, ¿qué habrá pasado?...

 _Mientras tanto en "Dulce tradicionales Homura"_

-cielo ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntaba a mi esposo quien repentinamente había dejado de golpear el mochi…

-yo…- comenzó a ver el horizonte…- sentí una… anomalía…-

-¿anomalía?, ¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunté un tanto asustada…

-yo… mmm…- soltó el mazo del mochi y como sin nada se quitó la playera dejando a relucir sus bien torneados, firmes, brillantes de sudor y grr… digo… su pectorales y abdominales- mira esto- se giró hacia mi mostrándome su pecho, del cual el izquierdo "brincaba"

-ok… eso es raro… deberías ir a un médico- le dije y el volvió a su pose anterior…

-no…- guardó silencio un rato- tú- volvió su vista a mí y me señaló- mujer pide un Uber… directo al " _Grand Palace Hotel_ "-

-¿qué?... oh… claro- tomé mi celular eh hice lo que me pidió- listo, estará aquí en 5 minutos- apenas terminé de hablar él dio un grito de horror

-¡NOOOOO! ¡ES MUCHO TIEMPO!- apretó los puños y me volteó a ver…- ¡CORRERÉ!- me acercó a mí, me tomo de los hombros y me beso rápidamente…- no me esperes a cenar…- me soltó y se fue corriendo gritando…- ¡RESISTE HONKY PAPI YA VA A SALVARTE!-

-y a este… ¿Qué mosca le picó?...-

 _Volviendo al "Grand Palace Hotel"…_

-Ya le dije que vengo a ver Lillie-san- forcejeaba con el gorila de seguridad quien me arrastraba hasta la salida del hotel

-para su mala suerte aquí no hay ninguna Lillie-san…- por el forcejeo el agarre del sujeto era más fuerte, provocándome más dolor

-¡OUCH ME LASTIMA!- el tipo con su mano libre abrió la puerta principal del hotel literalmente… arrojándome a la calle

-y no vuel…- él mugroso pelón no pudo terminar su frase, ¿la razón?... frente a mí estaba una de las más grandiosas escenas que en mi corta vida haya visto jamás nunca de los nunca… de un lado estaba mi padre dando con su puño a la mitad de la cara del tipo y del otro… estaba ella, la chica más valiente, inteligente, divertida, fuerte y grrrr… digo… estaba Tsu-chan dando una patada a la otra mitad de la cara del tipo

-¡NO TOQUES A MI HONKY!- escuché al unísono la voz de ambos mientras el tipo caía al suelo

-Tú…- dijo mi padre viendo a Tsu-chan

-yo…- le respondió Tsu-chan a mi padre, ambos se veían con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de "te mataré"

\- ¡malditos!- se escuchó el grito del guardia quien se ponía de pie rápidamente y se lanzaba contra mi papá y novia

-¡NO MOLESTES!- volvieron a gritar al unísono, a la vez que mi papá le daba un gancho en la mandíbula al guardia y Tsu-chan le daba una patada en el estómago, arrojándolo al suelo otra vez

-y quédate ahí…- le dijo mi padre

-el futuro es ahora… ¡viejo!- remató Tsu-chan enseñándole el dedo medio de ambas manos.

-buena patada niña- la miro mi padre con una sonrisa de medio lado

-buen puño anciano…-

-pff… anciano… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!- mi padre comenzó a carcajearse de una forma extraña, fuerte, muy rara… por mi parte caminé hasta quedar al lado de Tsu-chan

-¿papá?- le pregunté confundida.

-saben…- se dio la vuelta y alzó la vista al cielo…- cuando te conocí- se refería a Tsu-chan- pensé que… solo lastimarías a mi pequeño terrón de azúcar…- ambas nos miramos y nos tomamos de la mano- después… cuando ocurrió eso con los osos de peluche… lo confirmé- pude sentir como Tsu-chan se tensó pues apretó fuertemente mi mano- lo cierto es que… tenía… no… tengo miedo de que… te lleves a mi hija… la apartes de mí…- su voz se comenzó a quebrar…

-papá…- dije en voz baja…

-pero ahora… veo que…- se giró hacia nosotras y pude ver algo que… jamás pensé ver en esta vida… mi papá lloraba- si eso ocurre, si mi temor de que aparte a mi Honky de mi lado se vuelve realidad…- suspiro y con su tronco digo… con su brazo limpió sus lágrimas…- sé que Honky… estaría en buenas manos…-

Al escuchar eso, Tsu-chan y yo nos volteamos a ver completamente sorprendidas, mi papá abrió sus brazos hacia Tsu-chan quien sin decir nada me soltó y se acercó a él- gra… gra… ¡GRACIAS!- lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos al ver una escena con la que solamente había soñado… mi papá… por fin…

-bienvenida a la familia… Tsubasa Kira…- al escuchar eso de la voz de mi padre no puede evitar contener las lágrimas y al igual que Tsu-chan corrí y abracé a mi papá, lloré junto con ellos al mismo tiempo que un gran alboroto se escuchaba a nuestro alrededor, razón por la cual… nos separamos

-¡BRAVO, BRAVISSIMO!-

-¡INCREIBLE!-

-¡ESO FUE… WOW!-

Escuchábamos los comentarios de las personas, tanta era la emoción del momento que no notamos cuando la gente se amontonó y recogió al guardia, algunas personas estaban grabando con sus celulares y otras lloraban, los tres nos sonrojamos, pero… yo… entre tanta multitud pude ver a un hombre de traje pasar en dirección del hotel.

-papi, Tsu-chan, me tengo que ir- comencé a correr- ¡y gracias!- corrí hasta alcanzar al sujeto

-¡ESPERE!- le grité y el por suerte se detuvo

-¿Quién eres?- me miro con indiferencia

-es…- comencé a respirar agitada

-¿usted de nuevo?- escuché la molesta voz de la recepcionista- volveré a llamar a seguridad- dijo tomando el teléfono

-¡soy Kousaka Honoka, dueña de la tienda donde harán la firma de autógrafos!- le grité y el tipo intervino

-¡oh es usted!, sí, Mei me dijo que vendría hoy, sígame- el hombre de traje me indicó el camino y yo lo seguí, no sin antes ver una vez más a la recepcionista y enseñarle la lengua… quien ríe al último ríe mejor…

 **Fin Honoka POV**

 **Kotori POV**

El día estuvo… tranquilo por así decirlo, después de que Tsu-chan se fuera corriendo y no volviera no pasó nada interesante, hicimos unos ejercicios de auto… auto… auto… auto algo, no recuerdo como dijo Hanayo-chan, no le puse mucha atención, de hecho… no puse atención a nada… estaba preocupada ¡Sí! Preocupada por lo que estaba por hacer y al parecer… solo Maki-chan lo notaba, pues de repente sentía su mirada preocupada sobre mí

-es todo por hoy chicas, recuerden que mañana es día libre y espero que no se metan en problemas- se despedía de nosotras Hanayo-chan- es especial tú Maki-chan-

-¿problemas yo?- dijo sorprendida- al parecer los agentes de tránsito son los que tienen problemas conmigo-

-oye Eli, no te ofendas ni nada, pero ¿hasta cuándo piensas vivir conmigo?-

-uy… ahora sé que te estorbo- escuché una queja de Eli-chan

-no es eso, es solo que siento que me estoy enamorando de ti- bromeó Anju-chan

-cómo si esas cosas pasaran- y así entre bromas todas se despidieron, una a una se fueron yendo, primero Anju-chan y Eli-chan con los guarda espaldas de Anju-chan, luego Maki-chan en su camioneta y finalmente…

-hasta luego chicas…- Hanayo-chan tomando un taxi… dejándonos solas a Umi-chan y a mí…

-yo…- ella metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y dirigió la mirada al piso- debería irme también…- escuche algo de… nerviosismo en su voz… oh… Umi-chan…

-yo… s… sí…- agaché el rostro- supongo…- un silencio incomodo se formó entre nosotras, desde que entré al club, esta era la primera vez que nos quedábamos solas…

-bueno… pues…- alcé la mirada y la vi… completamente sonrojada, viendo siempre hacia el frente…- será mejor que me vaya…-

-claro…- no pude evitar sonreír al ver tan tierna a Umi-chan… una pequeña risita escapó de mis labios, ganando su atención

-¿eh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- por primera vez… dirigía su vista a mí y nuestros ojos se cruzaban…

-yo…- de nueva cuenta nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente… observándonos detenidamente… sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pupilas vacilantes, sus naturalmente delineadas pestañas, su respingada naricita… todo en su rostro quedo grabado en mi mente, pero... especialmente… el rosado de sus labios, ese rosado tenue sobre aquellos suaves labios, me incitaban a acercarme… de un momento a otro… mi vista se sintió pesada, el tiempo lento… todo… era borrado… solo existía una cosa… el deseo por sentir esos labios sobre los míos… ¿qué te pasa Kotori?...

-hasta luego- salí de mi ensueño al sentir unas manos tomarme por los hombros y empujarme hacia atrás… ella… ella me…- espero llegues pronto a tu casa- me soltó… agachó el rostro y se puso la capucha de su sudadera…- con permiso…- dijo seria y se retiró… no pude decir nada… no pude hacer nada… solo verla irse…

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- puse mis manos sobre mi vientre y pude sentir una fría lágrima recorrer mi mejilla…- ¿Qué haremos?...- dije antes de comenzar a llorar…

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

-Y este… es el momento difícil del día- me dije a mi misma frente a la gran puerta de madera estilo tradicional. Suspiré pesado, cerré mi ojos unos instantes… y me armé de valor… toqué el timbre…

-residencia Yuuki, identifíquese- escuché una voz gruesa al otro lado de la bocina

-soy…- volví a suspirar- soy Koizumi Hanayo, y vengo a ver al señor y la señora Yuuki- traté de sonar segura…

-espere por favor- hice lo que la voz dijo y retrocedí unos pasos, esperé unos instantes hasta que una puerta se abrió revelando a un señor, se veía algo acabado, tenía ojeras en sus ojos y un semblante terrible

-es bueno verla Koizumi-sensei- me invitó a pasar

-lo mismo digo Yuuki-san- hice una reverencia- con permiso- entré

-¿qué la trae por acá?, espero que buenas nuevas- me dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y demostrar algo de esperanza, por mi parte yo… no pude responder, solamente mordí mi labio inferior- entiendo… le avisaré a Marika…- dio unos pasos y luego dirigió su vista a mí- ¿no gusta pasar?-

-yo… no gracias, recuerde que su hija tiene un telescopio- le dije segura

-cierto… entonces volveré con Marika…-

-de acuerdo…- asentí y el hombre se adentró a la casa, yo volví a suspirar mientras sacaba una carpeta de mi bolso- no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto… pero… es lo correcto- abrí la carpeta y leí el encabezado de la hoja que estaba por marcar una diferencia, la hoja que estaba por hacer arder el mundo… una hoja que decía… "orden de aprehensión".

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-ah… ah… ah…- respiraba agitada, estaba sudando, mi cuerpo temblaba, tenía… ¿frio?, ¿calor?, no lo sabía, mi vista estaba cansada, al igual que todo mi ser…- tú… tú puedes Nozomi…- me decía mientras me sujetaba de aquella mesa y trataba de pararme, pues estaba de rodillas en el suelo- solo un poco más…-

Desde que entré a la carpa que había construido Rin muchos recuerdos golpearon mi mente y a cada paso que daba sentía mucho dolor, físico y emocional, recordé muchas cosas, como qué… yo era voluntaria en este templo, que no estudiaba administración de empresas, sino que estudiaba astronomía, qué… la preparatoria a la cual llegué caminando sin rumbo en el pasado era en realidad la escuela a la que asistí… pero… había unos detalles… algo que no podía recordar… y eso era… el nombre de mi pareja y su rostro…

-Elichi…- era lo único que conocía de ella- era difícil ver su rostro pues siempre estaba borros o escuchar su nombre pues siempre había ruido…

-¿estás bien?- escuché una voz detrás de mí, una voz que no pertenecía a Rin…

-¿Quién eres?- me giré de inmediato encontrándome con aquella mujer que había visto antes

-la pregunta es… ¿Quién eres tú?- me volvió a preguntar y con mucho esfuerzo me levanté molesta

-¡SOY TOJO NOZOMI, VOLUNTARIA DE ESTE TEMPLO, ESTUDIANTE DE ASTRONOMÍA Y…!- en ese instante me quede callada, como si mi voluntad hubiese desaparecido

-¿Quién eres?- me volvió a preguntar…

-yo… soy…- parpadeé unos segundos solamente para que ante mis ojos apareciera aquella chica de mis recuerdos dándome la espalda…

-¿su novia?- me preguntó

-sí…- le respondí susurrante

-¿de quién?-

-de… Elichi…- le dije titubeante

-y… ¿Quién es ella?- me dijo con voz suave mientras se acercaba a mí

-yo…- por ese instante mi corazón se comenzó a sentir… apretado, oprimido, sin aire…- no lo sé…- dije al borde de las lágrimas…- no puedo recordarla…- me tiré al suelo cubriéndome el rostro, evitando que mis lágrimas murieran en el suelo

-¿no puedes o no quieres?- de la nada sentí un enorme calor y unos brazos alrededor mío, razón por la cual liberé mi rostro de mis manos, al igual que deje fluir mis lágrimas…

-yo… no lo sé- alcé mi rostro y aquella mujer mi miró directo, por un instante… me perdí en aquellos hermosos ojos azules…

-tienes que abrir tu corazón y tú mente si quieres recordarla…- me dijo y yo me quede sin habla…- pero… si lo haces… todo tu mundo cambiaría…-

-yo…- suspiré y como si ella fuera lo más importante para mí, me aferre a su cuerpo- quiero recordarla- le dije entre lágrimas…

-entonces… cierra los ojos…- y como si ella tuviera total control de mi cuerpo… obedecí, cerré mis ojos y de pronto… silencio… no había ruido… no había nada… solo el calor que aquella chica emitía…

-ahora ¿qué?- le pregunte nerviosa y simplemente escuche una risita como respuestas…

-te daré la bienvenida…- fue lo último que escuche… antes de sentir… un suave tacto sobre mis labios…

Trate de abrir mis ojos pero… mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba completamente pesado, mis ojos se negaban a abrirse y por si fuera poco, una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a correr… por un momento… sentí… miedo… mucho miedo…

De pronto… todo se calmó… justo cuando dejé de sentir aquella suavidad sobre mis labios, ahora… me sentía ligera, como una pluma en una suave brisa, lentamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome con una escena de lo más rara… ya no estaba en la carpa, estaba en el templo, sobre mí estaba un estrellado cielo nocturno- hermoso…- dije para mí misma, pues no había nadie alrededor, o al menos eso creía, pues comencé a escuchar unas voces, con curiosidad las seguí, encontrándome con dos jóvenes de espaldas, una de ellas…- ¿soy yo?-

\- me divertí mucho… Nontan…- escuché hablar a la rubia

-yo también… gra… gracias… por… todo…- me escuché hablar y por muy raro que parezca… hablé al mismo tiempo

-no, gracias a ti… Nontan…- vi como ambas se giraron, se vieron frente a frente y finalmente… ahí estaba… por primera vez…

-Elichi…- dije al contemplar su rostro… sus hermosos ojos… azules… esos hermosos ojos azules… de nuevo una fuerte ráfaga me golpeó obligándome a cerrar los ojos, misma que desapareció en cuestión de segundos

Abrí mis ojos y ahora estaba en una escuela, muchos jóvenes corrían travesándome pues al parecer… esto era otro recuerdo y entonces me vi, corriendo con libros bajo el brazo, y luego… un choque…

-¡Ouch!- mi yo se quejaba y por un instante, mi trasero comenzó a doler, supongo mi cuerpo también recordó ese dolor

-oh... lo... lo siento, no me fije por donde andaba- ahí estaba otra vez… ese fino rostro- lo lamento ¿señorita?...-

-Tojo... Nozomi Tojo- dije mientras me levantaba...

-Mucho gusto Tojo-san... mi nombre es Ayase Romanof Elichika Elizabeth... pero... puedes llamarme Eli... si no te molesta...- y ahí estaba… su nombre…

-¡ELICHIKA!- grité de felicidad al recordar ahora todo sobre ella, oh bueno… casi todo…- un momento… ese nombre lo he escuchado antes pero ¿Dónde?- me puse en posición de pensar y entonces como si fuera magia ¡BOOM!- ¡ES LA CHICA DEL CLUB NO PUEDE SER!- una increíble emoción inundó mi corazón y un agradable calor lleno mi cuerpo- ella, es ella, ¡LA RUBIA DEL CLUB!- suspiré de asombro- ¡ES LA CHICA QUE ME LLEVÓ AL HOSPITAL! ¡KYAAAAAAAA!- grité de emoción al recordarla, al recordar… dioses… un momento…- yo creo en los dioses, claro, yo creo en el tarot, en las estrellas en, en, en, en todo… Dioses-

Tan emocionaba estaba que no noté cuando todo se volvió oscuro y lleno de niebla- lo siento Nozomi pero no puedo esperar…- escuché la voz de Elichi detrás de mí, razón por la cual deje de celebrar y volteé en esa dirección

-no… Elichi… ¡KYAAAA!- me escuché gemir, pero… oh no… -Elichi… basta por favor… basta…- corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a aquel lugar, tristemente… lo logré- Elichi… te lo ruego… alguien nos va a ver… por favor… basta…- me encontraba llorando, solo atiné a taparme la boca al ver tal escena

-lo siento Nozomi… no puedo más…- un telón se abría revelando aquel acto íntimo, aquella violación a todo el mundo…

-te dije que tu mundo cambiaría…- escuché a mi lado aquella voz, la chica que me había ayudado

-eres un espíritu cierto…- le dije sería, ahora me encontraba molesta… indignada, humillada

-soy lo que tú quieres que sea…- me dijo igual de seria que yo

-llévame a casa…-

-¿Qué harás ahora?- su pregunta me causo un gran revuelo… pero por alguna extraña razón… me sentía liberada…

-una amiga me dijo que… tengo dos opciones, huir de mi pasado o aprender de él y yo… creo que ya he huido por mucho tiempo- por primera vez le dirigí la vista y ella… finalmente… en su rostro… estaba la razón de todo esto, en su rostro… estaba quizá aquel recuerdo que siempre tuve de Elichi que se negaba a desaparecer…

-gracias…- me dijo antes de abrazarme

-gracias a ti… por estar conmigo siempre…- le dije y correspondí el abrazo… cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por su calor y una tierna briza…

-te amo Nontan…- fue lo último que escuche de su voz, antes de abrir los ojos y notar que estaba abrazando la nada dentro de la carpa que Rin-chan había construido para mí…

-y… y yo a ti… Elichi…- dije alzando la vista al techo y dejando caer una última lágrima… pero esta vez… de felicidad…

Me limpie el rostro y caminé hasta salir de la carpa, encontrándome con una muy agitada Rin- señora la dije que Nozomi-nya esta…-

-no me importa lo que esté haciendo ¡quiero verla ahora!- esa voz… la reconocería en donde fuese

-hola tía- le dije llegando al lado de Rin-chan

-¡NOZOMI HIJA!- ella corrió y me abrazó- ¿cómo has estado?, ¿Qué te han hecho?, ¿Por qué te fuiste así sin más?-

-haha, tranquila tía, me abrumas- le dije soltando el abrazo…

-Nozomi hija, he estado muy preocupada por ti, vuelve a casa, por favor- su rostro denotaba preocupación, misma que me partió el alma

-yo…- la tomé de las manos- te agradezco que me hayas cuidado tanto tiempo, que hayas velado por mí y mi bienestar, que hayas intentado ayudarme a superar ese trauma que… alguien me dejo- acaricié sus manos- pero no puedo volver a casa contigo- su rostro cambio de angustia a sorpresa, molestia y más preocupación

-pero que tonterías dices… ¿por qué?- solté sus manos y la abracé, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, para después lento acercarme a su oído

-Nozomi está en casa…-pude sentir su cuerpo enfriarse, razón por la cual me fui separando un poco hasta quedar frente a frente y… finalmente… sonreír…

-Nozomi está en casa…- ella repitió mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos…-si eso quieres… yo…- su labio inferior temblaba…- no puedo interferir…-

-gracias tía, gracias por todo…- nos abrazamos una vez más, fue un abrazo cálido, lleno de afecto, sentimientos y sobre todo… libertad…

-¡abrazo grupal nya!-

-claro Rin-chan, únete…- le dije y extendí mi brazo, así las tres nos abrazamos bajo aquel cielo estrellado, aquel cielo que me trajo a mi Elichi de vuelta, aquel cielo que ahora… es mi nuevo guía… aquel cielo que esta de testigo que Elichi… recibirá un buueeeeen castigo… jeje… :p

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Kotori POV**

-vamos… Kotori, tranquilízate, no pasará nada malo- me consolaba

-pero… y si se quieren matar entre sí- volteaba a ver a mi lado derecho

-dudo que eso pase, son personas civilizadas- volteaba a ver a mi lado izquierdo

-pero todos tienen algo salvaje, ya ves a Umi-chan, nos violó-

-y después nosotras a ella…- llevé mis manos a mi rostro- ¡ESTO NO VA A FUNCIONAR!- grité levantándome de la banca del parque en el que me encontraba

-¿hablando a solas?- escuche una varonil voz que reconocí enseguida

-¡Kenta-Kun!- me acerqué a saludarlo- ya sabes, de vez en cuando es bueno hablar con alguien inteligente- le dije sonriendo

-tienes razón…- comenzó a mover sus pies de un lado a otro- y… pues… ¿Qué nos trae por aquí?- me pregunto y en ese instante pude sentir como mi saliva se espesó tanto que me dijo trabajo tragar

-yo… bueno…-

-¡KOTORI HIJA!- del otro lado llegaba mi madre completamente preocupada- vine tan rápido como pude, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?- comenzó a tocarme por todos lados, los brazos, la cabeza, la panza…

-¡espera no me toques ahí!- la separé de mí cuando toco mi pancita- estoy bien, estoy bien-

-uff… menos mal- suspiró- por cierto, buenas noches Kenta-kun- saludó mi madre y Kenta-kun respondió con una reverencia- tanto tiempo sin verte-

-lo mismo digo Minami-san, pero, siempre es bueno verla-

-ay Kenta-kun tu siempre tan amable, si tan solo alguien no hubiera terminado contigo-

-bueno, bueno, ya, ¿no?- la interrumpí

-ok, ok, a todo esto, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- me preguntó mi madre

-si bueno…- de vuelta a la realidad- yo… tengo algo que decirles… pero… aún falta alguien…- agaché el rostro

-bien, pues, esperemos- dijo animado Kenta-kun

-ese es el asunto… no vendrá- les dije decaída

-¿entonces?- me cuestionó mi mami…

-nosotros… bueno… iremos a su casa…- comencé a jugar con mis dedos…

-bueno…- sentí algo de duda en la voz de mi madre…- si eso quieres…-

Sin decir nada más… comencé a caminar y ellos me siguieron, yo iba enfrente pensando en las consecuencias de esta loca idea…- diablos…- me maldecía a mí misma mientras Kenta-kun y mi mami congeniaban.

Caminamos por unos 20 minutos hasta llegar al complejo que era nuestro destino, entramos, sin decir palabra alguna hasta llegar al 4º piso, me detuve un momento para encarar a ambos

-antes de cualquier cosa, necesito que me prometan algo…- ambos me vieron con duda, pero luego asintieron- prométanme que pase lo que pase, no se comportaran como animales ni desearan matar a nadie, ¿está claro?-

-¿Qué clase de promesa es esa cariño?- me preguntaba mi mami

-una única como ella misma- respondió Kenta-kun con una sonrisa

-¿lo prometen?- se miraron entre ellos y al final aceptaron- por el meñique- ambos sonrieron y entrelazamos nuestros meñiques- bien… síganme…-

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, me sentía completamente nerviosa, tanto que no supe cómo diablos llegamos a la puerta de aquel departamento… trague pesado y suspire…- ahora o nunca Kotori…- levante mi mano la cual temblaba y formé un puñito, con el cual di suaves golpes a la puerta…

*tock*tock*

-¡voy!- se escuchó una dulce voz al otro lado de la puerta… algo dentro de mí deseaba que no estuviera, deseaba no escuchar el sonido de los seguros quitándose, deseaba no ver la manija de la puerta moverse y menos deseaba ver… la puerta abrirse- diga qué…- sí, deseaba no ver esa mirada de terror en aquella hermosa chica…

-¡TÚ!- escuché un grito ensordecedor detrás de mí

-¡¿pero qué mierda?!- sentí un fuerte empujón en mi hombro y luego los brazos de Kenta-kun sosteniéndome… todo paso en cámara lenta frente a mí…

Mi mami había saltado literalmente sobre Umi-chan, quien simplemente se había caído al suelo y se cubría el rostro y donde podía de los golpes de mi mami

-Minami-san ¡Basta!- escuchaba los gritos de Kenta-kun quien… era ignorante de la identidad de Umi-chan…

Vi a todos lados, por un lado la cara de desesperación de Kenta-kun, por otro el rostro de ira de mi madre y en el suelo la mirada de desesperación de Umi-chan, quien solo recibía golpes… posé mis manos sobre mi pancita y… no sé de dónde saqué fuerza pero… me levante… y tome el hombro de mi mami jalándola hacia atrás separándola de Umi-chan y poniéndome yo entre ambas, estirando los brazos

-¡BASTA!- le grité furiosa- ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO INTENTARIAS MATAR A NADIE!-

-¡KOTORI QUITATE DE EN MEDIO MATERÉ A ESTA MALDITA PERRA HIJA DE PUTA!-

Al escuchar todos esos insultos, mi respiración se agito, mi cuerpo ardió y algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió…

*SLAP*

De un momento a otro mi mami estaba sosteniendo con su mano una de sus mejillas…- tú…- me miraba con enojo- ¿Qué significa esto?-

Kenta-kun estaba sosteniendo a mi madre mientras yo ayudaba a Umi-chan a levantarse, pero ella rechazo mi ayuda de un manotazo

-¿qué demonios haces aquí?- me pregunto con rencor en sus palabras, mismo que me dejo sin habla… esto iba mal… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que funcionaría?, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-yo…-

-¿Qué pasa aquí Kotori Minami?- ahora era mi mamá quien me hablaba de la misma forma, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar… peor que antes…

-Pajarita ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién es ella?-

-yo… yo…-

-¡REPONDE MALDITA SEA!- me grito furiosa mi madre… tanto que me asustó… a tal grado de ponerme a llorar en ese mismo momento…

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, ya no lo soportaba, mi respiración se agitó, mi sangre hervía, mi cuerpo sudaba…- yo… yo… yo… ¡ESOY EMBARAZADA!-

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

-no… por favor… dígame que no es cierto…- me decía entre lágrimas y sollozos Yuuki Marika…- por favor…-

-Koizumi-sensei, esto, no es real verdad, es solo una broma…-

-yo… desearía que fuera así…- le dije poniéndome de pie…- en dos días vendrán por ella…- les dije agachando la mirada…

-nosotros...- se escuchaba agitada la voz de la señora Yuuki- ¡NOSOTROS CONFIAMOS EN USTED!- solo cerré fuerte los ojos y apreté los puños al sentir el impacto de su palma contra mi mejilla- ¿por qué?...-

\- amor tranquila… yo…- su esposo se acercaba a abrazarla- Koizumi-san tiene… tiene un plan verdad…-

Simplemente me di la vuelta- lamento haberles dado la noticia pero… así es como tiene que ser…- un nudo se me formo en la garganta y me retire del lugar…

Al salir de aquella casa, alcé la vista al cielo, un cielo estrellado…- espero que todo salga bien- dije a las estrellas, antes de continuar mi rumbo… lo siento Anju… lo siento mucho…

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Erena POV**

-to… to… Toudo-sama…- mi momento de meditación fue interrumpido por la… como decirlo… poco agraciada de mi nueva asistente…

-¿Qué ocurre Mei-chan?- trate de sonar tranquila

-yo… traje lo que me pidió… ¡ah! y… tuve que sobornar a mucha gente… aunque aún no se para que quiere este tipo de cosas…- me dijo algo nerviosa

-cariño- la mire de frente- entre menos sepas de mi mejor- le sonreí- ahora por favor retírate, tengo que leer un poco-

-yo… seguro…- hizo una reverencia y se retiró…

-bueno… a leer- tomé aquella carpeta y la abrí, leí cada palabra, frase, memorice cada renglón peor hubo uno… uno que resaltó sobre los demás, uno que capturó mi total atención…- así que… nunca pusiste un pie en prisión… Anju…- sonreí de lado y continué leyendo… ahora algo resaltaba mi curiosidad… razón por la cual tome mi celular y le hablé a mi asistente…

-ho… ho… ¿hola?-

-Mei-chan, querida, ¿estás ocupada?- hacía mi dulce actuación

-yo… yo… no…-

-que bien porque necesito que hagas algo por mí-

-claro, ¡POR USTED LO QUE SEA!- tírate de un puente… suspire… no… no puedo ser tan mala…

-bueno, primero necesito que esto quede entre nosotras, ya sabes, secreto de amigas…-

-a… a… a… ¡AMIGAS!- pobre niña tonta…- ¡CLARO!-

-bien… necesito que investigues, ¿Quién es Koizumi Hanayo? Y ¿qué es el club de aceptación y reincorporación a la sociedad?-

 **Fin Erena POV**

* * *

 **Y... hasta aquí el cap de esta semana, ¿que tal estuvo?, muchas cosas ¿verdad?, espero les haya gustado y llene un poco el vació que dejo mi ausencia xD**

 **¿que creen que planee Erena?**

 **bueno... sorpresas sorpresas sin mas que decir me despido, no sin antes agradecer a todos por sus reviews, favs y todo ese rollo :) en verdad muchas gracias por eso... le dejo el nombre del siguiente cap... para que hagan sus apuestas y especulaciones.**

 **Excelente semana. Do your Lilliest!**

* * *

Proximo episodio: "El peor de los enemigos (parte 1)"


	17. El peor de los enemigos parte 1

Hi Hi!

queridos lectores, volví después de una larga ausencia :( , en realidad lo lamento pero tuve mucho que atender, tanto que me perdí por completo el evento de Eli U_U (se tira al suelo y llora)

pero... espero que ya terminar con todo y ser libre esta semana :)

pero bueno... sin mas les dejo el cap :3 espero lo disfruten

PD: Love live no me pertece pero shhh!, guarden el secreto :3

* * *

 **~~~~~~El peor de los enemigos parte 1~~~~~~**

" _Un enemigo… siempre es resaltado como alguien malévolo, capaz de herir, matar o hacer actos atroces contra la paz y armonía de los demás, pero en realidad… un enemigo no es más que alguien que difiere en su forma de pensar a la de nosotros y que nosotros mismos consideramos una amenaza, entonces… todos somos enemigos de todos…_ " (Toudo Amane)

-muy bien niños, todos acomódense y guarden silencio por favor…- escuchaba la dulce voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta frente a mí…

-¿nerviosa?...- me decía la voz de un hombre a mi costado…

-poquito…- respondí mientras mis pequeñas manos temblaban…

-no deberías, hija…- el hombre se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura…- yo estoy contigo…- sus rasgados ojos azul claro se fijaron en los míos, sus manos se afirmaron a mis hombros para después fundirse en un abrazo… -siempre estaré contigo…-

-no queo que peda…- decía con mi escaso vocabulario y con muchos nervios y una sensación extraña como un torrente en mi estómago, creo que lo llaman… miedo…

Él se separó un poco de mí, puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y muy convencido habló…- mi hija… nunca se rinde, jamás se dará por vencida y nunca dice… no puedo hacerlo…-

Me quede inmóvil ante sus palabras, atónita, tan asombrada que no noté la puerta abrirse…

-buenas tardes Señor Toudou- dijo la señorita rubia frente a nosotros…- hermosa señorita, ¿está lista?- la joven se agachó a mi altura mientras mi papá se ponía de pie y me tomaba de la mano, razón por la cual lo volteé a ver…

-estamos listos…- dijo él con una enorme sonrisa, misma que me dio la confianza necesaria…

-entonces vamos cariño, tus nuevos amiguitos te esperan…- ella me extendió la mano... mi padre seguía sonriendo… y yo… sonreí con él, le di la mano a la señorita y lentamente… fui soltando la de mi padre…

-cuídate… hija…- escuche de su parte en voz baja y vi como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, razón por la cual me solté de la señorita y corrí a abrazar a mi papá…

-te quiedo papi…-

-y yo a ti… mi pequeña…-

.

.

.

 **Erena POV**

-Toudou-sama...-

-¿por qué?...-

-Toudou-sama…-

-¿por qué?...-

-¡ERENA, RÁPIDO ESTAMOS EN CON EL TIEMPO ENCIMA!- la voz de mi manager me sacaba de mis pensamientos…

-Estoy lista, siempre lo estoy…- le dije abriendo mis ojos y levantándome de la silla donde me estaban maquillando

-es que… me preocupa que un día no puedas seguir Erena…- dijo Takeda-san, mi manager, razón por la cual me giré furiosa a verlo y lo encaré

-Toudou Erena no se rinde, jamás se dará por vencida y nunca… dice no puedo… y ¡NADIE!- dije con fuerza- nadie en mi equipo dirá que no puede…-

Él me miró con asombro, pero su expresión pronto cambio por una de molestia…- ¿no fue por eso qué Lillie se fue?...- sus palabras captaron mi atención por completo… -¿por qué no pudo?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, maldita risa… maldita persona… malditos todos…

Quizá… era por el calor del momento, la presión de tener que terminar el trabajo pero mi mano se levantó fuertemente… dispuesta a estrellarse con la cara de aquel hombre, pero… algo me detuvo… algo sujetaba mi mano, razón por la cual completamente furiosa volteé atrás de mí, encontrándome con la mirada asustada de Mei-chan, mi actual asistente…

-po… po… por favor… no lo haga…- pude sentir como temblaba, cerré mis ojos unos instantes y respire profundo… "paz interior" me repetía a mí misma… hasta que logré tranquilizarme, lentamente bajé mi mano y sonreí para Mei-chan… después de eso… volví mi vista a Takeda-san…

-Lillie…- un nudo en mi garganta se formó al pronunciar su nombre- Lillie se fue… porque yo se lo pedí, se fue porque ella era demasiado buena para un mundo como el nuestro, porque era demasiado noble para estar conmigo…- solté un suspiro pesado

-¡no!- se escuchó sorpresivamente la voz de Takeda-kun…- yo… soy quien debe disculparse, yo… no debí mencionar algo así, se… no, sabemos que Lillie fue… tu mejor amiga, y… despedirla no debió haber sido fácil… lo siento Erena…- Takeda-san agachó la mirada y todos los demás que estaban presentes guardaron silencio…

-descuida…- fue lo último que dije…- tenemos trabajo que hacer- di por terminado el tema…

-cierto…- él sonrió…-¡MUY BIEN TODOS, A TRABAJAR!- uno a uno fueron saliendo del camerino dejándonos a Mei-chan y a mí

-ya oíste Mei-chan… a trabajar…- comencé a avanzar pero nuevamente… fui detenida

-¡espere!-escuché su voz y volteé a verla- yo… tengo esto para usted…- de sus manos me entregaba un sobre

-¿y es?-

-lo que me pidió, es… lo que logré investigar sobre el club ese y esa tal Hanayo… todo… está ahí- dijo algo cansada…

-oh… gracias yo… lo leeré después- volví a girar dispuesta a irme pero…

-¡Toudou-sama!- de nuevo ella me detenía

-¿ahora qué?- poco a poco comenzaba a cansarme

-yo… ¿por qué es tan importante?- me pregunto viéndome fijamente…

-eso no es asunto tuyo- le dije seria

-soy su asistente, claro que es asunto mío- pude notar como ella también se molestaba

-bien, si tan importante te sientes…- la encaré, en mi rostro le mostré la sonrisa más confiada que pude tener- estás despedida- dije secamente y por alguna extraña razón… sintiéndome bien conmigo misma

-¿qué dijo?- su expresión ahora era blanda, suave…

-eso, que estás despedida, estas fuera, empaca tus cosas, aquí está tu cajita de cartón, elije la que más te guste-

-pero… pero… ¿por qué?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…- yo… yo… he hecho todo lo que me ha pedido, incluso busque por mar y tierra a esta tal Anju, ¡BUSQUE A UNA PUTA CRIMAL!-

*¡SLAP!*

El estruendo del golpe se escuchó por todo el camerino y ante mis ojos, en el suelo… sosteniendo su rostro estaba una joven llorando…- no vuelvas a hablar mal de Anju, ¿me oiste?- ella solo asintió…- además…- me acerqué a ella, me agache a su altura y tomándola de las cabellos la obligué a verme- ni una palabra sobre eso a nadie…- ella volvió a asentir…- y sobre todo… ninguna palabra de esto…- lentamente me acerqué a ella y atrape sus labios sobre los míos… ella me daba pequeños golpes pero sus puños al igual que ella eran débiles…

Hacia tanto que no me sentía así… quizá era el estrés, las prisas… no lo sé… pero… lo que sí sé… es que mi cuerpo necesitaba sentirse liberado… lástima… que tuvo que ser Mei-chan quien pagara por eso…

¿Por qué despedí a Lillie?, ¿por qué llore cuando se marchó?, ¿por qué sufro al recordarla?, la respuesta es simple, ella no se merecía esto… ella no pertenecía a este mundo retorcido, ella era demasiado buena, ella me recordaba… el monstruo que soy…

Lo siento Lillie… lo siento Mei-chan… Lo siento… Anju…

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Kotori POV**

\- yo… yo… yo… ¡ESOY EMBARAZADA!- grité con todas las fuerzas que mi pequeño cuerpo podía dar, apreté los ojos al igual que mis puños… mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, me sentía asustada, nerviosa, como si todo mi mundo se fuera al carajo, pero… de cierta forma… también me sentía liberada.

Después de decir aquello… esperaba… no lo sé, quizá una lluvia de preguntas, unas bofetadas, no lo sé cualquier cosa, pero… en su lugar… escuché dos pesados sonidos… razón por la cual abrí los ojos lentamente.

Frente a mí… estaba Kenta-kun, en el suelo… desmayado y bueno… junto a él mi madre en un estado igual, eso era malo o ¿bueno?, quien sabe, el asunto era que por esos segundos pude respirar tranquila… y enfocarme en la otra persona que estaba detrás de mí

-¿Umi-chan?- pregunté mientras me giraba, solamente para notar a Umi-chan, bueno… tirada inconsciente - ¿Umi-chan?- me puse de rodillas y comencé a picar sus rosadas mejillas- ¿Umi-chan?... despierta…- piqué sus costillas-Umi-chan…- ella no respondía…- Umi-chan…- dije triste y me puse de pie…- supongo que necesitaré ayuda…-

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Maki POV**

-y… ¿Qué tal tu día?- me preguntaba Nico-chan estando en la cocina, mientras yo estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con Aiko

-se podría decir que bien… me dieron una multa- le dije

-¿otra?- pregunto sorprendida- y ahora ¿por qué?- escuche el sonido de la carne cayendo en el aceite caliente

-pues ya sabes… lo de siempre, los inútiles de transito dicen que iba a exceso de velocidad, están locos, ¿verdad nenita? Gu, gu, ga, ga- le hacía caras chistosas y sonidos a la pequeña Aiko, sacando una que otra sonrisa de su bello rostro- eres hermosa, pequeñita- le decía tomando sus manitas y moviéndolas

-ahora me cambiaras por una menor- escuchaba la voz de Nico-chan cerca de mí, para ser más exacta a mis espaldas, eso fue justo antes de sentir sus brazos colarse por mis costillas y abrazarme, recostando su rostro en mi hombro

-yo no te cambiaría por nada…- le dije recargando mi rostro en el suyo besando levemente sus mejillas…- te amo Nico-chan- dije en un susurro, lo suficiente para que ella me escuchara

-y yo…-no pudo terminar su frase porque un hermoso sonido nos distrajo, provocando que ambas volviéramos la vista a Aiko, quien estaba bostezando, yo tomé mi celular y miré la hora- ¡DIOSES 9 PM!- grito Nico-chan- es hora de dormir señorita- pude sentir como se separaba de mí y avanzaba para tomar en brazos a Aiko- Maki-chan, te encargo la cena, solo la debes de servir-

-de acuerdo- le respondí poniéndome de pie.

-yo iré a la habitación a bañar y a darle de comer a esta señorita y hacerla dormir, ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo y comenzó a caminar

-¿puedo ir?- pregunte casi instantáneamente, ganándome una mirada extraña por parte de Nico-chan- ya… ya sabes… a… acompañarte a bañar a Aiko…- me puse completamente nerviosa ante su mirada

-bien- me sonrió- adelante mamá-Maki-chan- caminé hasta ponerme a su lado y le indiqué que me pasara a Aiko, cuando me acerqué para tomar a la bebé, ella se me acerco de golpe colocando sus labios cerca de mi oído- ¿acaso crees que me creí ese cuento de querer bañar a Aiko?- por un momento pude sentir mi piel erizarse y un sudor frío recorrer mi frente

-yo… yo… no sé de qué hablas- le respondí nerviosa

-fufu, Maki-chan quiere verme amamantar a Aiko ¿verdad?-

-¡UUUUEEEEE!- pude sentir como el calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba, razón por la cual tomé a Aiko lo más rápido que pude y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estábamos en el baño.

-hahahaha, eres tan tierna Maki-chan…-

-¡CALLATÉ!

.

.

.

Debo decir que el baño transcurrió sin problemas o bueno, sin problemas mayores, pues al final terminamos entrando las tres en la bañera, acomodándome yo primero sentada en dicho lugar recargando mi espalda en el borde de la bañera, luego entre mis piernas se sentó Nico-chan recargando su espalda en mi pecho sosteniendo a Aiko sobre su pecho desnudo, quien se dejaba envolver por las suaves caricias del agua recorriendo su pequeña espalda, cerrando sus ojitos disfrutando de aquella cálida sensación.

-Ella es como tú…- dijo de la nada Nico-chan, capturando toda mi atención

-¿por qué lo dices?- le pregunté tomando un poco de agua con mi mano y dejándola caer desde sus hombros por su espalda

-¿de verdad me lo preguntas Maki-chan?- contestó en todo sarcástico

-pues… sí, te lo estoy preguntando- le respondí en el mismo tono

-¡oh vamos!- dijo en tono algo fuerte- solo mira aquí, genio- con su mano derecha señaló su pecho, yo curiosa por lo que dijo rodé los ojos y miré en esa dirección, encontrándome con algo que en realidad no me esperaba.

Como Aiko estaba acostada de panza en el pecho de Nico-chan sus ojitos estaban cerrados, respirando plácidamente mientras que su manita izquierda, la cual me señaló Nico-chan estaba firmemente agarrada del pequeño pero llamativo pezón de mi enana… ¡un momento!

-¡OYE ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO!- le recriminé una vez me di cuenta de lo que se refería

-hahaha, ay Maki-chan- ella se acomodó un poco y me beso rápidamente- tú también te duermes así- dijo tranquilamente y yo pude sentir como el agua comenzaba a hervir…- no importa la posición en la que estemos, tu siempre me buscas los pechos, metes tu mano debajo de mi blusa y me….-

-¡YA ENTENDÍ!- grité y me puse de pie, saliendo de la tina y envolviéndome en una toalla

-hahaha, Maki-chan se avergonzó- se burlaba de mí Nico-chan

-yo… no…- traté de responderle pero me interrumpió

-mejor ven y ayúdame con Aiko, debe comer antes de dormirse- yo suspiré y me acerqué a ella, tomando a la bebé y posteriormente ayudando a Nico-chan a salir de la bañera, aprovechando cada segundo contemplando aquel esbelto cuerpo desnudo que en realidad… escondía muy bien el hecho de ser madre.

-ya cierra la boca o babearas a Aiko y la tendremos que bañar de nuevo- me dijo tomando a Aiko de mis brazos y sonriendo burlonamente

-to… to… ¡TONTA!-

Después de aquella ducha y cómica escena, vestimos a Aiko y a pesar de la edad de Nico-chan y de ya ser madre se sigue comportando como una niña, ¿la razón?, bueno, ella no pudo evitar llenarme en talco de bebé mientras vestíamos a Aiko y para rematar… mi pequeña hija no pudo evitar orinar sobre mí… el resultado… volví a bañarme…

Una vez bañada de nuevo… y con ropa limpia entré a la habitación, donde Nico-chan estaba en la cama dando pecho a Aiko, quien ya estaba completamente dormida.

-incluso ronca como tú- dijo Nico-chan al escucharme entrar

-yo no ronco…- le dije jugando con un mechón de cabello.

-oh, claro que lo haces eres como un oso hibernando es algo como *GRRRR AARRRRGGGHHH*- hizo el sonido provocando un sonrojo en mí

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- grité y de inmediato se escuchó un pequeño sonido proveniente de Aiko

-¡SHHH!- me hizo gestos Nico-chan- si la despiertas, tú la harás dormir-

-bien, bien- me acerqué a ellas y Nico-chan con mucho cuidado despegó a Aiko de su pecho y me la entregó, yo con gusto tome a la dormida nena y la acosté en su cuna, depositando un suave beso en su frente- descasa pequeña…-

-duerme bien cielo- Nico-chan hiso lo mismo y juntas la arropamos, pero la tierna escena de familia feliz fue interrumpida por un horrible sonido…

*BBRRGGGRRR*

De inmediato sentí mi cara arder, incluso podría jurar que humo salía de mis orejas -supongo que…- dije extendiendo la "e" de "que"- traeré la cena a la habitación…- la volteé a ver y le sonreí, en respuestas Nico-chan solamente cubrió una risita con su mano

-no cabe duda que eres toda una bebé Maki-chan- dijo y cruzó los brazos

-bueno, tengo hambre, ¿qué esperabas?- comencé a avanzar a la puerta de la habitación pero fui detenida por Nico-chan

-¡ESPERA!- me tomó de la mano y luego con suavidad me jaló de la mano, inmediatamente entendí que quería que me acercara a ella

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte acariciando sus hombros…

-yo… bueno…-agachó el rostro y pude escuchar como tragaba pesado- tengo… tengo tu comida aquí- lentamente se separó de mí y se sentó en la cama donde dormíamos, yo estaba totalmente intrigada y por alguna extraña razón… la llama del deseo crecía en mí, llama que se avivó al 100% cuando noté como ella lentamente tomaba los tirantes de su blusa y los deslizaba por sus hombros, hasta sacar sus brazos, dejando la blusa en su vientre y revelando sus delicados pechos y sus erectos pezones rosados…

-santa madre de la papaya…- dije tragando saliva, y sintiendo ya el sabor de aquella piel en mi lengua.

-y… ¿piensas quedarte ahí o vendrás a cenar?...- trató de sonar atrevida, pero a simple vista se podía notar que estaba nerviosa, al igual que yo, pero… ella tenía razón, no la iba a dejar esperar, así que rápidamente corrí hasta la cama y me acosté en esta, recargando mi cabeza en las piernas de Nico-chan- vaya… que impaciente eres Maki-chan- ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello

-solo si se trata de ti, Nico-chan- me alcé un poco y ella se agacho en igual medida, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron, dando lugar a un cálido y atrevido beso donde nuestras lenguas se abrazaban entregándose la una a la otra.

Pero el beso duró poco y al separarnos yo volví a mi antigua posición, en cuanto a Nico-chan con su mano derecha masajeó un poco su pecho para después apretar ligeramente su pezón derecho, provocando que una pequeña gota de líquido saliera de este, misma que esparció por todo su pezón y su areola- ¿lista?- me pregunto acercando su pezón a mis labios, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, rozando cada parte de mi boca, dando se a desear, aumentando mi excitación y mi necesidad de ella…

-yo… buen provecho…- dije abriendo la boca grande esperando por recibir de sus manos aquella deliciosa piel, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar y sintiendo como una gota de líquido entraba en contacto con mi lengua

-di "ah~"- escuche de sus labios

-"ah~"- esperaba aquella suavidad tan… especial… tan…

*BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACOTTA BANANA TERRACOTTA TERRACOTTA PIE! *

Abrí los ojos de golpe y en un instante

*BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACOTTA BANANA TERRACOTTA TERRACOTTA PIE! *

Toda la alegría que sentía

*BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACOTTA BANANA TERRACOTTA TERRACOTTA PIE! *

Se esfumó

*BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACOTTA BANANA TERRACOTTA TERRACOTTA PIE! *

Provocando que cerrara la boca de golpe, apretando los dientes de coraje por la molesta interrupción

*BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACOTTA BANANA TERRACOTTA TERRACOTTA PIE! *

-¡IDIOTA MI PEZÓN!- escuché el grito de Nico-chan quien rápidamente me empujó provocando que cayera al suelo de golpe

-¡CARAJO, MALDITA SEA, ME LLEVE LA!-

*BBBUUUUUAAAAAAAAA*

*BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACOTTA BANANA TERRACOTTA TERRACOTTA PIE! *

-¡AIKO!- escuché a Nico-chan quien de inmediato se levantó y fue hasta la cuna de Aiko- ya, ya tranquila mamá está aquí-

*BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACOTTA BANANA TERRACOTTA TERRACOTTA PIE! *

-¡Maki-chan con un carajo contesta ya!-

Solté un suspiro de molestia -bien, bien, pero juro que si es Tsubasa preguntándome si mi refrigerador camina juro que la mato- tomé el teléfono y desbloqueé la pantalla

-¿qué?- hablé molesta

- _Maki-chan emergencia, ven rápido a la casa de Umi-chan-_ esa voz…

-¿Kotori?- dije extrañada ganándome una mirada curiosa de Nico-chan -¿Qué ocurre?-

- _Ven rápido por favor… yo… yo… *sniff* *sniff* no sé qué hacer…-_ su voz sonaba triste, como si algo malo le hubiese pasado…

-yo… claro… solo… dime la dirección e iré de inmediato…-Nico-chan aun me miraba con preocupación

Una vez Kotori me dio la dirección terminamos la llamada y me dirigí a Nico-chan quien ya había tranquilizado a Aiko

-¿pasó algo malo?- me preguntó preocupada

-yo… espero que no…- la tomé de los hombros y la besé rápidamente- volveré más tarde… te amo…- dicho eso partí rumbo a la dirección que Kotori me había dado…- ¿qué hiciste ahora Kotori?...-

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Umi POV**

* _susurro**susurro*_

¿Qué era ese ruido?...

* _susurro… crees…**susurro… idea…*_

Con dificultad comenzaba a entenderlos, voces…

* _susurro… no lo creo…**susurro… no lo sé…*_

Se escuchaban… diferentes… ¿dos personas?...-

* _susurro… lo dudas verdad…_ ** _susurro… sí…_ *

Esas voces… yo las conozco…

* _¿Por qué lo dudas?_ *

Escuché claramente… ¿Maki?...

* _porque también lo hice con él…_ *

Y esa voz… tan tierna… tan… triste… tan… ¡no puede ser!- ¡KOTORI!- abrí los ojos y me senté rápidamente, arrojando la sábana que estaba sobre mí y viendo de frente a aquellas dos personas que escuchaba y quienes ahora me miraban con sorpresa, razón por la cual me puse nerviosa

-yo… u… u… Umi-chan…- Kotori trato de acercarse a mí, pero cuando la vi… el recuerdo de la noche anterior me vino a la mente, el recuerdo donde su madre de forma bestial me daba la golpiza de mi vida, razón por la cual me hice hacia atrás alejándome de ella, cosa que al parecer la asustó…- Umi… chan…-

-Hey Kotori, dame permiso por favor- dijo Maki acercándose a mí, quien me veía algo preocupada-mmm… ya veo…- puso su mano sobre mi frente y movió mi cabeza hacia un costado, yo aun seguía en un estado de… ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿shock?...- tienes varios golpes, pero creo que eso es obvio- dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa- por favor recuéstate, despacio- tragué pesado y eso hice, trataba de evitar la mirada preocupada de Kotori pero no podía, era demasiado fuerte

-bien, tocaré algunos lugares, si duele me dices, ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí y ella comenzó con la revisión, mientras ella hacia su trabajo yo… trataba de recordar mas sucesos de la noche anterior, todo era tan… confuso, lo único que estaba claro era la golpiza de aquella mujer… aunque… no la culpo… digo… yo… abusé de su hija y bueno, debería estar en prisión y en lugar de eso estoy en… oh… ¡MIERDA!- ¡¿QUÉ HACEN EN MI CASA?!-

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

-solo dos días más…- decía mientras movía la cuchara dentro de mi taza con café

-Kayo-chin, ¿te sientes mal nya?- me preguntaba Rin-chan al ver mi cara de desánimos

-yo… nada… es solo que…- suspiré- tú sabes…-

-¿Anju-nya?- preguntó y asentí- todo estará bien nya, tu planeaste todo- sentí como me abrazaba y me pegaba a su pecho

-pero… pero…- mi corazón comenzó a sentirse oprimido, asfixiado, como si le faltaba el aire…- yo…- sin espéralo, sin soportarlo más… lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, un sentimiento de impotencia me invadió y me provocaron ganas de aferrarme a Rin-chan como si me la fueran a arrebatar a ella también-lo siento… ¡LO SIENTO!- grite aferrándome más a Rin-chan

-ya, ya, todo estará bien Kayo-chin nya- sentía la pequeña y suave mano de Rin-chan sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome y dándome pequeñas palmaditas

-no sé qué haría sin ti… Rin-chan…- dije susurrante, pero lo suficiente como para que ella me escuchara…

-¡estar triste siempre nya!- dijo de forma animada y tomando por sorpresa mi rostro lo elevó provocando que su hermosa y alegre mirada se cruzara con mi depresiva expresión…- y Kayo-chin no debe estar triste nya…- lentamente limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y junto su frente con la mia…- te quiero nya… yo te apoyo en todo…- me abrazo tan suave que me sentí segura…

-yo… también te quiero Rin-chan…- nos quedamos así un momento… tranquilizándonos y al menos en mi caso preparándome mentalmente para lo que se venía… nos dejamos envolver por un silencio fortuito, uno me daba la paz que necesitaba...

-¡oh vaya!...- pero solo tardo unos segundos… pues al escuchar aquella… tercera voz nos separamos de golpe y yo completamente apenada termine de limpiar mi rostro- yo… no pensé que… bueno… ustedes saben…-

-¡NOZOMI NYA ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ NYA?!- le pregunto molesta Rin-chan

-¿qué hago aquí?, pues tú- señaló a Rin-chan e hiso énfasis en "tú"- me trajiste aquí, anoche, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-y… y… yo...- preguntó nerviosa, al ver su rostro no pude evitar sonreír, sin duda alguna… mis días sin Rin-chan… serían diferentes

-¡hey! ¿Por qué solo pensaste en Rin?, ¿acaso yo no cuento?- dijo Nozomi-chan haciendo un puchero y cruzando los… un momento…

-¡¿cómo sabias lo que pensaba?!- le pregunté asustada

-dah… soy Nozomi Tojo, baby no lo olvides…- guiñó un ojo y saco la lengua, para después… comenzar a reír, bueno… sin duda mi vida sin Rin-chan… y ahora sin Nozomi-chan… sería diferente…

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Kotori POV**

-mmm… nnn…- veía como mi mami comenzaba a moverse en aquel sofá donde estaba acostada, sin duda estaba por despertar…

-¿pajarita?- escuché la voz de Kenta-kun detrás de mí -¿qué está ocurriendo?- me preguntó preocupado, yo suspiré en respuesta… -¿qué significa todo esto?- su voz comenzaba a sonar un poco… impaciente, molesta…

-Kenta-kun…- lo interrumpí- yo…- quería decirlo todo, contarle la verdad de lo que me había pasado, lo que me pasaba…- yo…- peor no podía… algo me lo impedía… algo dentro mí…

-no te sobre esfuerces…- se sentó junto a mí y tomó una de mis manos- ¿de acuerdo?- me sonrió… cosa que por algún motivo… me hiso enojar…

-¡¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!- le pregunté gritando, mis nervios me estaban traicionando

-Koto… Kotori tranquila…- ese puso de pie y me sostuvo por los hombros

-¡no me pidas que me tranquilice, esto está mal!, ¡fue una pésima idea!, ¡soy!...- de nuevo mi corazón se comenzó a sentir oprimido…- soy… soy… una tonta…- termine de hablar y cubrí mi rostro con mi manos evitando que mis lágrimas tocaran el suelo…- lo siento… lo siento tanto Kenta-kun…- mi pecho dolía, mi cabeza dolía, mi corazón, mi alma… todo… todo mi ser era una bola de dolor… sabía que me había equivocado, que había actuado por impulso… sabía que lo había echado a perder… pero… por arte de magia… pude sentir como un peso… hubiese sido liberado de mí…

- _Flor que da fulgor… con tu brillo fiel… vuelve el tiempo atrás… vuelve a lo que fue…-_ sentí el calor de los brazos de Kenta-kun otra vez cuales me apretaban con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que… su voz… entonaba una melodía…

-qué… * _sniff_ ** _sniff*_ … haces…-

- _quita enfermedad… y el destino cruel…-_

\- ¿por qué cantas?- le pregunté

- _trae lo que perdí… volviendo a lo que fue…-_

-¿por qué? * _sniff**sniff*-_ volví a preguntar llorando escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho

 _-a lo que fue…-_ terminó de cantar y soltó un gran suspiro- tú me lo preguntaste- sentí como recargo su barbilla en mi cabeza- ¿Cómo le hago para estar tranquilo es esta situación?- escuché una pequeña risa- es así…- dijo y beso mi cabeza

-¿cantas?- le pregunte algo más tranquila

-también de dolor se canta cuando llorar no se puede, mi pajarita…-sus palabras me llegaron al corazón… a lo más profundo… de este… me sentía… miserable…- no te obligaré a contarme lo que ocurre, pero… considero que debería saberlo… y…- se separó de mí y me señalo la cama que estaba frente a nosotros…- supongo que ella también…-

-sí…- dije mientras me limpiaba los ojos…- tienes razón…- observe a mi mamá quien despertaba lentamente…

-Koto… Koto… Kotori…- balbuceaba mi madre…

-Kenta-kun- lo miré directo y suspire…- necesito que la mantengas aquí- dije algo decidida…- de preferencia… amarrada, como está y… sobre todo… por favor… tú también… mantente tranquilo…- le dije tomando sus manos

-no te preocupes- me sonrió- me sé muchas canciones….- su labio inferior temblaba, yo simplemente cerré los ojos y armada de valor… salí de la habitación…

-¿Kotori?- escuché la voz de Maki-chan -¿Cómo está todo?- me pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-yo…- volteé a mi alrededor, cerré los ojos y suspire, di una suave caricia a mi vientre y abrí los ojos encarando de frente a Maki-chan…- estoy lista… ve por Umi-chan…-

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Umi POV**

Estaba sentada en mi habitación, contemplando el lugar como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pensando… recordando… sería la palabra apropiada…- ¿Embarazada?...-

-¿Umi?- escuché la puerta abrirse, al igual que la voz de Maki llamándome

-sí…- la miré y ella solo me sonrió

-todo estará bien… confía…- me sonrió…

-trataré…- me puse de pie y avancé hasta la puerta, donde ella me esperaba

-andando…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo la seguí y pude notar un ligero sonido

-¿qué haces?- le pregunté

-tarareo una canción…-

-basta, me pones incómoda…- le dije dando un pequeño golpe en su hombro

-jaja, tranquila…- llegamos a la puerta de la otra habitación y ambas suspiramos al mismo tiempo- todo estará bien Umi, yo estoy contigo…- puso su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió…

-ya qué…- dije y ella abrió la puerta… parpadeé solo un segundo pero para mí fue como una eternidad… la luz se despejó revelando el panorama…

-¡TÚ!, ¡MOSNTRUO!- de nuevo esos gritos… esos gritos que me traían a la realidad… que me mostraban quien era en verdad…- ¡MALDITO ENGENDRO!- un monstruo…

-¡MAMÁ BASTA!- pero esta vez… no hubo golpes

-¡SUELTENME QUE MATO A ESTE ANIMAL!- la cama en la que estaba amarrada aquella mujer se movía cual película de terror

-el único animal aquí es usted señora Minami- esa voz… ¿Quién es?, giré a mi derecha encontrándome con un joven… un momento… ese tipo es…

-¡KENTA ¿TAMBIÉN TÚ?!- exacto, el inútil novio… exnovio de Kotori…

-Minami-san, por favor, tranquilícese- el hacía ademanes para tranquilizar a la madre de Kotori

-mami por favor, tranquila, yo… explicaré todo…-

-¡NO QUIERO EXPLICACIONES!, ¡QUIERO VER MUERTO A ESE FENOMENO!-

-¡YA CALLESE CARAJO!- una nueva voz dejo en silencio todo el lugar- por favor cállese y escuche a su hija…- Maki…- ella está aquí poniendo en riesgo todo para aclarar las cosas y usted solo dice animal esto, fenómeno aquello, ya case por los dioses…-

-mami… por favor…- Kotori se acercaba hasta ella y ponía sus manos en las mejillas de su madre- escúchame… te lo ruego…- su voz comenzaba a sonar cortada, así como su respiración agitada…

-Koto…- traté de acercarme a ella pero una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo…

-no es momento Umi…- Maki-chan me sostenía, sin duda… volverse madre… o… ¿padre?... la había hecho madurar…

-mami… escúchame… te lo ruego…-

-No… No…- negaba la madre de Kotori… pero… entre cada No… su voz se iba haciendo más tenue…- no quiero… no…-

-mami… por favor…- de un momento a otro… Kotori recargaba su rostro sobre el pecho de su madre y se aferraba fuerte a su cintura…-

-no… yo… - en ese instante… en ese pequeño instante… un ligero sollozo se escuchó… acompañado de otro mas tenue…

-Chico…- hablo casi susurrando Maki, ganando la atención de Kenta…- suéltala…- el solo asintió y con mucho cuidado libero las amarras de las manos de la madre de Kotori, quien… quizá por instinto… abrazó a su hija…

Al verla suelta, el miedo me invadió y como una vil cobarde me refugié detrás de Maki- e… e… ¿estás segura?-

Ella solo suspiró y habló- sé de lo que una persona molesta es capaz de hacer y también sé como reconocer a una que esta calmada…- dijo y moví su cabeza a un lado revelando parte de su cuello- ¿ves esto?- me mostraba una ligera cicatriz

-s… sí…- dije nerviosa

-fue Nico-chan el día que… yo… bueno tú sabes…- entre todas las cosas que me arrojó iba un tenedor y bueno… ya te imaginarás…- volvió a suspirar- pero… cuando nos reconciliamos… pude ver… esa mirada…- me señaló a la madre de Kotori…- ella está confundida…- volteó a verme…- Umi… ambas te necesitan…-

-¿qué?... a ¿mí?- pregunté nerviosa…- pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer por su madre?...-

-no habalaba de su madre…-

-¿qué?...-

-Kenta-kun, ¿verdad?-

-a sus órdenes señorita…-

-Maki, Nishikino Maki…-

-¿cómo el hospital?...-

-así es, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es eso…- señalo a ambas peli-grises que lentamente se separaban del abrazo, para finalizar con Kotori de pie, con sus ojos rojos de lágrimas y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba de la mano a su mamá quien me veía con el ceño fruncido con una cara de "Te… dejare quizá en coma"

-Mami…- hablo Kotori…- Kenta-kun…- el joven prestó atención…-Ella es Maki-chan, es una amiga de la terapia a la que voy-

-un gusto-

-y ella…- me señaló y trague pesado… ella suspiró- ella es Sonoda Umi… una amiga que conocí en la cafetería y… bueno… Kenta-kun…-pude notar como Kotori apretaba más su agarre con la mano de su mamá- ella… ella es una… futanari…-

-¿una qué?- preguntó extrañado

-es un terminó no científico que otra de nuestras compañeras invento, para referirse a las mujeres que bueno… nacemos con… un… con ambos órganos reproductivos o en su defecto con un pene…- hablo Maki sonando muy profesional

-dijiste… ¿nacemos?- preguntó la madre de Kotori

-así es mami, Maki-chan es una futa también y de hecho es madre de una niña-

-así es se llama Aiko, es hermosa, ¿quiere ver fotos?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos

-n… no… gracias…-

-pero a todo esto…- hablo por fin el imbécil ese… digo… Kenta…- primero que nada… felicidades Nishikino-san por su hija y bueno… ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- me señaló… y en ese momento… el ambiente se tensó más de lo que ya estaba

-yo…- traté de hablar pero fui interrumpida por Kotori…

-Ella… Kenta-kun…- pude ver como su labio inferior temblaba…- ella…- suspiró…

-puedes hacerlo Kotori…- escuché de parte de Maki, quien apoyo su mano en el hombro de Kotori, misma que le dio una pequeña sonrisa… esto iba mal…

-Kenta-kun… ¿recuerdas cuando abusaron sexualmente de mí?...-

-¿fue ella?... ¿cierto?...- preguntó él con una fingida tranquilidad… Kotori… simplemente asintió y agachó el rostro, el chico dio un suspiró para después mirarme, poniéndome completamente nerviosa…- ¿por qué?- pregunto en voz baja- ¿Por qué?...- sonaba más fuerte, más molesto… -¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA?!-

-¡Kenta NO!- escuché el grito de Maki, todo fue tan rápido… no podía hacer nada… no me sentía en posición para hacer algo, así que simplemente… deje que todo pasara, esperaba el impacto, pero este… nunca llegó, en su lugar sentí un par de manos apretando fuertemente mis hombros… y escuché un tenue sollozo…

-¿por qué?... ¿qué daño te hicimos?...- su rostro demacrado y sus ojos llorosos demostraban todo lo que sentía, no había enojo, no había odio, simplemente… tristeza, y mucho dolor era lo que percibía…- responde… te lo ruego…-

-yo…- trataba de articular cualquier palabra pero… no podía…- no lo sé…- mentí…

-¡Esa no es una respuesta!, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Kenta-kun ya basta- escuché a Kotori, pero… mi corazón ya no lo soportó más…

-¡CELOS!...- grité dejando escapar lágrimas de mis ojos…- sentía celos… de… ver a Kotori… feliz contigo, de verla a tu lado… de saber que… me había enamorado de un imposible…- sentí el agarré de mis hombros soltarse y luego de eso… me tiré al piso en posición de súplica….- ¡LO SIENTO!-

-¿qué?...- habló la madre de Kotori…

-¡LO SIENTO TANTO! Yo… sé que les hice daño… a todos… y que… y que… no tengo perdón de nadie… pero… lo siento… siento arruinarles la vida… yo… yo…-

-¿cómo es que estás libre?- me interrumpió la amarga voz de Minami-san

-yo… no… ¡AH SÍ!, ¡MIS PADRES, FUERON ELLOS!...- dije completamente nerviosa

-explicate…-

-ellos… ellos movieron sus influencias para que yo… no entrara a prisión…-

-en su lugar la mandaron a terapia para ser declara mentalmente inestable y bueno… ser libre…- completó Maki…

-el mundo está podrido…- dijo la Minami-san - pero…- suspiró- por alguna extraña razón… Kotori confía en ti…- sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos y provocaron que dejara la posición de súplica- no sé qué le hiciste, o qué le diste para que después de cogértela se perdiera por ti…-

-ella… ahora entiendo…- ahora era Kenta quien se unía a la charla…- ella me dejó por ti…- un momento… ¡¿lo dejó?!

-yo… lo siento Kenta-kun…- Kotori por fin había soltado a su mamá y se acercó a abrazar a Kenta

-no sabes cuánto desearía desaparecer en este instante pajarita…- dijo el tipo correspondiendo el abrazo- pero hice una promesa y… la mantendré…- termino por separarse de Kotori y limpiar sus propias lágrimas

-Escúchame bien niña… niño… whatever…- me hablaba Minami-san mientras desamarraba sus pies, hasta finalmente terminar, ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia mí- yo… personalmente te veré en prisión, y pues tú mereces un castigo, por el dolor…- ella estaba sumamente molesta…- que causaste a mi familia- tragué pesado sintiendo por primera vez… intimidada ante la mirada de alguien- pero…- ella cerró los ojos y suspiró…- si Kotori confía en ti a pesar de todo… supongo que solo cuando salgas de prisión… si sales… podré charla contigo…- sus palabras me dejaron con la boca abierta, no pude decir nada… estaba… ¿ella estaba?, ¿yo estaba?...

-Mami, Kenta-kun, Umi-chan…- Kotori llamó la atención de todos… -yo…-

-estás embarazada, lo sé, lo dijiste anoche…- contesto Minami-san

-s… sí y bueno yo…-

-no sabes si es mío o de ella… lo supuse cuando dijiste que ella era una futa…-ahora Kenta

-o… ok… si pero…-

-querías que todos estuvieran enterados, tomaste la peor decisión, casi matan a golpes a Umi, te arrepentiste, me llamaste, para tu suerte Kenta resultó ser una persona estúpidamente buena ya hora te arrepientes por botarlo, pero sabes que fue lo mejor y en este preciso instante estas anonadada con todo lo que ha pasado… también lo sabemos…- finalizó Maki

-yo… lo lamento… en verdad… no sé qué me… ¡EMBARAZADA!-

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Erena POV**

-entonces ¿despediste a otra asistente?- me preguntaba Takeda

-para nada… ella se fue porque quiso…- le dije mientras daba una mordida a mi manzana

-pero es raro… se fue sin despedirse, me agradaba esa chica…-

-a veces el despedirse es duro, pero bueno, ahora necesito otra asistente y que por favor… sea más seria con el trabajo- le dije y el solamente se puso de pie mara marcharse

-bien, bien, abriré la vacante… otra vez- termino de hablar y se retiró.

Una vez segura que se había ido tome aquella carpeta que me había dado Mei y comencé a leer…

-veamos que tenemos aquí… a ver… El club bla, bla… pacientes con condiciones especiales, bla, bla, bla… basura, basura… mm… ¿qué tenemos aquí?... _"El club actualmente cuenta con 6 pacientes a cargo de Koizumi Hanayo, 5 de ellos con condición especial, siendo estas: Kira Tsubasa, Ayase Romanof Elichicka Elizabeth, Nishikino Maki, Sonoda Umi y Yuuki Anju, mientras que el paciente fuera de esa condición es Minami Kotori. Además su asistente…"_ la asistente no importa…- dije y mordí una vez más mi manzana para después avanzar a la chimenea de la suite y arrojar el documento – pronto volveremos a estar juntas Anju… pronto…-

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Rin POV**

-y básicamente eso fue lo que ocurrió- terminaba de hablar Kotori-nya sobre su… aventura en la casa de Umi

-sí…- Umi-nya suspiró- y como recordatorio la amable señora Minami me dejo este bonito obsequio- ella se recogía las mangas de su camisa mostrando una cicatriz que literalmente decía " _I'll kill you_ "

-eso se ve doloroso… ¿puedo tocar?- pregunto emocionada Tsu-nya

-¡OBVIO NO!-

-debieron verla, gritaba como perrito… jajaja- se burlaba Maki-nya

-sí, sí muy graciosa…-

-pero volviendo al grano… ¿quién quisieras que fuera el padre, madre o como sea?- le preguntaba Anju-nya a Kotori-nya

-pues… la verdad…-

-¡CHICAS!- entraba agitada Kayo-chin- lamento la demora, pasé a comprar algunas cosas- aquí tienes el periódico Rin-chan- me entregaba el papel - ¿eh?... ¿por qué me miran así?... ¿de qué me perdí?- preguntaba incrédula Kayo-chin

-yo… creo que vamos pasando al salón…- argumentó Maki-nya y todas la siguieron…

Por mi parte me puse a leer el periódico… bueno… lo cierto que me enteré de buenas fuentes… (Internet) que hoy saldrían cupones de descuento para la tienda de regalos nya así que quería tenerlos.

Leía el periódico en busca de los cupones hasta que llegue a la bolsa de trabajo y un enorme anuncio llamó mi atención nya…

-Eureka-nya, ¡el cupón del 50%!- grité emocionada, mientras cortaba el cupón noté que había cortado parte de otro anuncio, uno llamativo y colorido para ser un periódico a blanco y negro nya…- ¿pero qué?...- me puse a leer…- importante agencia de modelaje… solicita asistente personal… femenino-nya… a ver… interesados mandar curriculum… a… ¡no puede ser!- me sorprendí muchísimo al ver el correo nya…- esto quizá…- contemplé el salón a donde se había ido Kayo-chin…- no… mejor le diré a Nozomi nya…- espero no equivocarme nya…

* * *

 **Bueeeennnoo...**

 **hasta aquí el cap de esta semana, espero les haya gustado y bueno... lo haya disfrutado :3**

 **ya para no aburrirlos... me despido no sin antes gradecer a todos por su apoyo y!**

 **dejarles un regalito :3**

 **hasta estonces... bye bye!**

* * *

 **-** entonces... ¿vienes a solicitar el puesto?- me dijo la joven modelo y yo solo sonreí

-no vengo a solicitarlo... vine a obtenerlo...-

* * *

 **Proximo episodio: el peor de los enemigos parte 2: Nozomi salvaje aparece...**


	18. El peor de los enemigos parte 2

Hi,Hi!

gente nocturna, aquí estamos casi puntuales con el cap de esta semana! (fiesta)

espero sea de su agrado y y y... espero se aclaren algunas cosas... estamos llegando al climax de la hisotoria, donde cada paso, cada detalle, cada chiste de Tsu-chan cuenta xD

pero bueno... sin aburrilos mas... los dejo con el cap de esta semana

espero lo disfruten :)

PD. love live no es mio... guarden el secreto

* * *

 **~~~~~~ El peor de los enemigos parte 2: Nozomi salvaje aparece ~~~~~~**

 **Erena POV**

-entonces… esto… ¿es normal?- preguntó mi padre al doctor que lo atendía

-claro que sí, simplemente tome los medicamentos que le he recomendado y se pondrá mejor en poco tiempo- mi padre suspiró aliviado y apretó con fuerza mi mano

-muchas gracias doctor, no sabe lo aliviado que me siento ahora-

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y salimos del lugar, ambos sonreíamos por la noticia de que mi papá estaba bien, creíamos que solo era pasajero, que la medicina sería milagrosa y curaría a mi papá de esa horrible tos… que idiota…

Los días pasaban y la tos de mi papá se agraviaba más y más, el trataba de disimularlo ante mí, lo comprendí demasiado tarde…

-papi mida, mida, soy una pincesa- le decía mientras me colocaba una tiara de plástico que el mi había comprado

-sí - * _coff_ ** _coff_ * - mi Erena es una princesa y… - _*coff**coff*_ \- él agachó el rostro

-papi… ¿estás bien?- me acerqué lentamente y él simplemente mi observó para después ver la mano con la que se había cubierto la boca, la limpio en sus ropas y luego con la otra me revolvió el cabello -¡PAPI!- le grité y él sonrió

-estoy bien mi princesa, estoy bien…- mentira…

El tiempo pasó, todas las noches mi padre me arropaba, me leía un cuento y me daba un beso en la frente antes de dormir, era una rutina, una hermosa rutina, pero cometí un error…

-y vivieron… felices para siempre… fin…- terminaba mi papá el cuento- ahora… llegó el momento de que esta princesa- me cubrió con las sabanas- se duerma- me besó la frente- descansa cielo…- me dijo con una sonrisa honesta y cálida

-descansa papi…- cerré los ojos y pude sentir como su presencia se alejaba, escuché la puerta cerrarse y después de eso… como se había vuelto costumbre… escuchaba llanto… sollozos… muy tenues quejidos…

Esa noche esperé un momento para después levantarme de la cama y salir a buscar aquel extraño quejillo que había escuchado varias noches… ese… fue mi error…

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y salí, no me sorprendió ver que no había nadie, todo estaba oscuro, pero… el sonido seguía, así que lo seguí, conforme avanzaba el sonido se hacía más fuerte y más y más… hasta que… se dejó de escuchar y en su lugar… escuché una voz… la voz de mi padre…

-Amane… por favor… te lo ruego…- él… estaba sentado, recargando sus codos en la mesa, mientras sostenía el teléfono

-sé… sé que no quieres saber nada de nosotros, pero por favor… no sé…- su voz se comenzaba a entrecortar…- yo… no sé… qué hacer… te lo ruego…-

-por favor… Amane… ella… ella también es tu hija…- al escuchar eso último lo comprendí… él hablaba con mi mamá… una persona que no había visto… nunca…

-yo… no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda estar con ella…- esas últimas palabras por alguna extraña razón… me provocaron un dolor en el pecho, en el estómago, en cada parte de mi ser…

-papi…-hablé sin pensar provocando que el diera un salto sobre su silla y soltara el teléfono… para al final… observarme detenidamente… y después de eso… abrazarme y levantarme… él pego mi cabeza a su hombro y yo me aferré a él como si me lo fueran a arrebatar… y… así era…

Esa fue la noche más triste… la noche en la que descubrí que tenía una madre… pero… me enteré que perdería a mi papá…

.

.

.

-Erena...- escuchaba a lo lejos una voz…- ¡HEY ERENA!- una voz familiar…-¡ERENA VUELVE!- mi manager… cierto… moví la cabeza de un lado a otro para salir de mis recuerdos…

-ya te oí, ya te oí, no hay necesidad de gritar- le dije a Takeda-kun

-entonces no me hagas gritar, salimos en 5- me dijo y se quedó observándome- ¿estás bien?- me pregunto incrédulo

-¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- fue mi respuesta

-no lo sé, tú dime, te ves algo…-dudó un momento-distraída-

-no es nada- le sonreí- es solo fatiga de recordar todo-

-eso no hubiera pasado sino hubieses despedido a Mei- su voz sonó más como reclamo

-ya te dije que no la despedí, se fue por cuenta propia- le dije irritada- y en lugar de regañarme deberías ir a conseguirme una asistente- le dije cruzándome de brazos y él simplemente golpeó su puño con su propia mano

-¡cierto!- habló con sorpresa- con respecto a eso, hay una chica que mando solicitud por correo- me dijo mientras buscaba unos papeles en el escritorio- toma- me entregó los papeles- leelos-

Yo los recibí y comencé a leer- Tojo Nozomi… haber… ¿administración de empresas?, vaya…- dije con algo de sorpresa- al buscar puesto de asistente uno esperaría a alguien con preparatoria trunca o algo así- le dije devolviendo el expediente

-vamos Erena, no menosprecies a las personas- me dijo, mientras guardaba el expediente

-bueno, bueno, puede que tengas razón-

-bien, y… ¿qué piensas?-

-pues… no lo sé… habría que ver… además… ese es tu trabajo, encontrar a alguien que entre en el perfil- le reclamé, en forma de juego

-de acuerdo, entonces, la llamaré y la haré una cita para hoy, ya que urge una asistente- el comenzó a teclear en su celular- pues la siguiente semana es la firma de autógrafos y luego la cena-

-sí, sí, solo haz tu trabajo- caminé hasta la puerta del lugar y salí…- me pregunto… ¿Cómo serás?... Tojo-san…-

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-entonces…- * _munch**munch_ * - solo espero- * _munch**munch*_ \- que me llamen- terminaba de masticar mi almuerzo

-vaya… me sorprendes nya- me decía Rin-chan mientras tomaba de su malteada –pensé que dudarías un poco por tu trabajo con Honoka-nya-

-para nada…- * _munch*munch*-_ eso fue sencillo…-

 _Flashback_

 _-Honochi- la le hablé entrando a la tienda_

 _-¿Qué pasa Non-chan?- me pregunto curiosa dejando de lado a su hermana quien le ayudaba ese día_

 _-renuncio-_

 _-mmm… ok…-_

 _Fin Flashback_

-debe haber una buena relación cliente-empleado para que eso suceda…-

-bueno… entonces, solo nos queda esperar a que te llamen nya-

-así es, pero…- tomé otro bocado- lo que importa - * _munch**munchs*_ -es… - tragué- ¿por qué no le has dicho a Hanayo-chan?- la miré con duda y ella agachó el rostro…

-yo…- suspiró…- no lo sé nya…- alzó el rostro- algo dentro de mi… panza… me dice que no lo haga, es como… ¿intuición felinina?- me dijo con duda

-querras decir… intuición femenina…-

-¿femenina?, ¿Qué es eso?- me miro curiosa

-eso es…- estaba por hablar cuando mi celular, el cual tenía sobre la mesa comenzó a vibrar… * _bzzzz**bzzzz*_ tomé el teléfono y miré el numero…- vaya, vaya, miren quién es…-

-¡contesta nya!- yo le giñé el ojo y atendí la llamada

-Tojo Nozomi al habla, ¿Qué hermosa persona está del otro lado?-

 _-Buen día, habla Hyuga Takeda, manager de Toudo Erena-_

-oh, vaya… y… ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada? Takeda-kun- traté de sonar seductora

- _yo… bueno…-_ pude notar como se ponía nervioso…- _quería saber si usted… bueno… pudiera…-_

-lo siento señor, pero… yo ya tengo pareja…- le dije tratando de provocarlo

- _¡NO, NO, NO!-_ gritó asustado y yo traté de no soltar una carcajada – _era sobre… ¿sobre qué?-_ guardó silencio unos segundos- _¡El trabajo!, sí, el trabajo-_

-oh… ya veo… ¿Qué tiene que decirme sobre eso?-

- _bueno… quería saber si usted… estaría disponible para… para… para…-_

-¿para?... una… ¿entrevista?-

- _¡sí eso!... una entrevista-_

-¡claro!- dije con emoción fingida

- _bien, entonces… a las 5… ¿le parece bien?-_

-podría ir ahora mismo si me lo pide…- volvía al juego de seducción… volteé a ver a Rin-chan y pude notar como cubría su boca con su mano tratando de guardar una carcajada

- _¡CLARO!... quiero decir no, esta… a las 5, sí, a las 5 pm…-_ el pobre tipo sonaba más nervioso y cansado, jadeante…

-bien, es una cita…-

- _sí… una cita… es decir no, una laboral, si laboral-_

 _-_ adiós cielo- terminé la llamada

-¡NYAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rin-chan se reía a carcajadas, tanta era su diversión que incluso se limpió unas lágrimas- eres una mala persona Nozomi-nya-

-hahaha, no soy mala, Rin-chan… solo sensual- dije juagando poniéndome de pie y jugando con mi figura- bueno… es hora de irnos…- ella dejó de reír y me miró- que tengo una cita… para la cual prepararme-

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar…_

-Erena ¡aparátate!- corría Takeda-kun entre el personal empujándolo corriendo directo al baño

-y a este… ¿ahora que le pico?...-

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Nico POV**

-bien, entonces… me voy- Maki-chan se acercó a mí y deposito un tierno beso sobre mis labios…- te amo enana…-

-y yo a ti… jirafa…- me abracé de su cuello y me paré de puntillas dándole un beso, lento… recorriendo cada parte de sus labios con los míos, apretando más los ojos cuando sentía ligeras succiones en mi labio inferior así como sus dientes apretar el mismo suavemente.

Lentamente mi boca se fue abriendo al sentir su lengua rozar mis labios, razón por la cual le permití el acceso a mi boca, donde se encontró con la mía y una danza de amor y lujuria comenzó, moviendo mi lengua atrayentemente logré que la suya entrara completamente en mi boca, aprisionándola y dando ligeras succiones a esta, así como pequeñas mordidas y lamidas.

Prontamente sentimos como el aire nos hacía falta y nos tuvimos que separar de aquel ardiente y apasionado beso…

-yo…- trataba de hablar Maki-chan…- será mejor… que me vaya… o… no me iré nunca…- con suavidad apartó mis manos de su cuerpo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

-bien… pero… esto no terminará aquí…- me puse de puntillas y la besé rápidamente- nos vemos amor…-

-nos vemos…- ella se apartó de mí y se marchó

Yo me quedé parada en el marco de la puerta, viendo como subía a la camioneta y se machaba llevándose consigo el buzón de los vecinos…

-y…- espere…- y…- seguí esperando…- y…- hasta que desapareció de mi vista- ¡se fue!- inmediatamente entré a la casa en dirección a la sala de estar donde Aiko estaba acostada viendo un móvil que le había regalado mi mamá –es hora pequeñita…-

Rápidamente tomé a Aiko en brazos, subimos a la habitación, la vestí lo mas bonita posible, un vestidito rosa, una banda elástica del mismo color en su cabeza casi pelona, un pequeño moñito en sus pocos cabellos, una pulserita rosa a juego y unos calcetines blancos- preciosa…- dije y ahora era mi turno de vestirme, mi ropa era mas casual, un pantalón tipo pequero, una blusa de manga corta, un sobrero para el sol y listo

-bien… ahora… la pañalera…- con completa prisa, tomé la pañalera y la cargué con lo necesarió, unos juguetes, toallas húmedas, toallas de tela, biberones no usaba porque no me gusta, le daré pecho a Aiko por un tiempo más, otra cambia de ropa, obviamente pañales y otras cosas- estamos listas nena- rocé su nariz con la mía y ella rio ligeramente.

Bajamos hasta la sala donde se encontraba la carriola, la acomodé, aseguré y cubrí, tomé mi teléfono- bien… ahora… veamos… mamá necesita un Uber…- ingresé la dirección de destino y…- listo…- volteé a ver a mi bebé- nos vamos en 2…- le sonreí… bien… el show comenzaba…

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

-esto es lo correcto- me repetía a mí misma mientras estaba parada en la puerta del club, esperando por las demás chicas…- espero que todo salga bien…- suspiré una vez mas tratando de tranquilizarme, pero… mis nervios se pusieron de punta al escuchar unas voces familiares…

-y él me dijo… ¡eso no es un costal de boxeo, es mi cara!- esa era Tsu-chan

-sabes… espero algún día entender tus chistes…- como siempre tan seria Umi-chan

-¿chiste?, eso no fue un chiste, ¡de verdad pasó!-

-buenas tardes chicas…- las saludé

-buenas tardes Hanayo-

-¿Qué onda Pana-chan?-

-¿Qué con ese apodo Tsubasa?-

-pues nada, se me ocurrió, no te esponjes Umi…- ella le dio una palmada en la espalda y yo solo suspiré

-¡ya le dije que ya estaba muerto!- ahora llegaba un oficial de tránsito sosteniendo a Maki-chan por el cuello de su playera

-hola, James…- saludé al oficial

-Koizumi-san- saludó respetuoso

-¿y ahora?- pregunté señalando a Maki-chan

-digamos que ya deberá toda una tienda de mascotas…- arrancó un papel de su bloc y me lo entregó

-muchas gracias James…-

-con su permiso señorita- volvió la vista a las demás- señoritas- y luego a Maki- pelirroja-

-¡púdrete!- le enseñó el dedo medio, el oficial solo sonrió y se alejo

-Maki-chan deberías tener mas cuidado al manejar- traté de reprenderla pero ella me interrumpió

-ese tipo tiene algo en mi contra…-

-pero igual deberías…-

-¡Hola Hanayo!- ahora llegaban las últimas dos personas que esperaba

-Hanayo, chicas- Eli-chan y Anju-chan, acompañadas de sus… guarda espaldas…

-bien, ahora que están todas…- traté de sonar calmada

-oigan…- interrumpió Tsu-chan- ¿por qué no estamos dentro del club?-

-bueno… sobre eso…- todas me miraron con atención- hoy… hoy no abrá actividades del club…- me vieron con sorpresa…- yo… a ustedes no les pude avisar y… por eso vine…-

-pues… al parecer no le avisaste a nadie…- dijo algo irritada Maki-chan

-según veo solo Kotori y la pechugona se enteraron-

-se llama Nozomi, no pechugona, escuchaste Tsubasa- la reprimió Eli-chan

-¡Oh!, lo siento Eli, tenía unos enormes pechos tapándome los oídos- le dijo en burla, provocando irritación en Eli-chan

-ahora si… te la parto- una divertida persecución entre Eli-chan y Tsu-chan comenzó

-pues... supongo que nos vamos…- interrumpió Umi-chan

-eso parece… bien… nos vemos… mañana…- se dio vuelta Maki-chan y se dispuso a marcharse

-bien, supongo que yo igual me retiro- dijo Umi-chan y desde muy lejos se escuchó un grito

-¡UMI ESPERAAAAAAA!- volteamos a ver como Tsu-chan estaba tirada boca abajo siendo sometida por Eli-chan, quien le tenía el brazo torcido- no me abandones…-

-Eli-chan… ya basta- le dije

-bien- se levantó de la espalda de Tsu-chan- pero que no se repita… ¡¿oiste?!-

-sí, sí- decía con dolor Tsu-chan, pues Eli-chan le dio un último tirón

-bien… ahora… largo de aquí…-

Una a una las chicas se fueron yendo, hasta que solo quedamos Eli-chan, Anju-chan y yo

-bien… es hora de irnos Eli…-

-de acuerdo, fuga…-

-¡Esperen!- las detuve…

-¿Qué pasa Hanayo?- me preguntó Anju con algo de… preocupación

-yo…- me puse completamente nerviosa…- yo…- no pude sostener la vista ante Anju… me dolía… me dolía mucho…- lo siento…- dije con mi voz cortada y casi al borde de las lágrimas…- lo siento tanto…-

-¿de que hablas Hanayo?- me cuestionó Eli

-yo…-

-esta bien…- me interrumpió Anju…- esta bien…- alcé la vista solo para verla sonreír… y notar como… una pequeña lágrima escurría por su mejilla…

-Anju… tú…-

-estoy lista…- se acercó a mí y me abrazó… tan fuerte… tan cálido… que por un momento… pude asegurar que todo… absolutamente todo… estaría bien…- gracias…- susurró en mi oído, provocándome más ganas de llorar… pero… ella solamente se separó de mí para limpiar mis lágrimas…- todo estará bien…- me besó la mejilla y se apartó de mí, dejándome una sensación de… vacío…

-no sé qué se carguen ustedes dos, pero eso… fue por mucho… lo más homosexual que he visto…- nos rompió el momento Eli-chan… pero… eso no importo pues Anju… comenzó a reir y yo con ella…

.

.

.

-lo siento…-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

y… aquí estamos… sentada… en una silla frente a una mesa… frente a dos personas… un hombre y una mujer, un manager y mi futura jefa, el hombre que no tiene relevancia en la historia y ella… la mujer que debo investigar…

 _Flashback_

 _-entonces… ¿por qué es esto tan importante?- le preguntaba a Rin-chan_

 _-pues… yo… bueno… no se si decírtelo nya…- ellá jugaba con sus manos…_

 _-tú me metiste en esto, ahora detalles cariño… o de lo contrario…- comencé a mover mis manos sugerentemente_

 _-¡NO NYA!- como reacción de inmediato se cubrió los pechos… un momento… ¿tiene?...- te lo diré nya…-_

 _Fin Flashback_

-entonces... ¿vienes a solicitar el puesto?- me dijo la joven modelo y yo solo sonreí

-no vengo a solicitarlo... vine a obtenerlo...- le dije completamente confiada, él me miro con asombro, pero ella… con… ¿indiferencia?... un momento… ¡LAGUIEN SE ATREVE A SERME INDIFERENTE!... ahora sí… conocerá a Tojo Nozomi…

-y… mejor… ¿por qué no nos habla de sus cualidades?- me preguntó nervioso el varón… bien… es hora de sacar provecho…

-mis cualidades…- puse mi dedo índice en mi labio inferior e hice una pose… sexy… sacando ligeramente el busto…- pensé qué…- de reojo observe a ambos, el tipo… ni siquiera se esforzaba en ver a otro lado, en cambio ella… disimuladamente trataba de ver en mi escote… ¿con que esos gustos tiene?...- pensé que ya eran… obvios…- cambié de posición recargando ambos codos sobre la mesa dejando descansar mis pechos sobre la misma, revelando más mi escote y un poco de mi sostén…-ups… lo siento- arreglé mis ropas un poco, tratando de que se viera como accidente…

-¡NECESITO IR AL BAÑO!- el hombre se puso de pie y se marchó dejándonos solas…

-eres astuta Tojo-san…- me dijo fijando su vista en mí…

-gracias, supongo que ser astuta es mi verdadera cualidad…- me senté normal y nuestras vistas se cruzaron… yo… lo recordaba, esa sensación… de ver… el alma de las personas… yo era una tarotista, yo… soy Tojo Nozomi… yo tengo el " _Spirital pawa"_ pero esta vez… esta vez… por primera y espero única ocasión… al ver sus ojos pude… sentir…

Miedo…

 _Flashback_

 _-es sobre Anju-nya…-_

 _-¿Anju?... ¿la bonita?- pregunté_

 _-nop, la bonita es Kayo-chin nya, Anju es la castaña de ojos purpura-_

 _-oh, claro, ella, ¿Qué tiene?-_

 _-bueno… esta modelo… Erena-nya y Anju-nya fueron pareja, de hecho… Anju-nya es hija de los dueños de Sunrise…-_

 _-oh…-_

 _-sí y bueno… Erena-nya le hiso cosas muy feas…-_

 _-¿la violo?-_

 _-No, ella…-_

 _-¿la prostituyo?-_

 _-No, ella…-_

 _-¿la forzó a vender drogas?-_

 _-¡No!, ella…-_

 _-La mató-_

 _-¡QUE NO!, además… ¿cómo la pudo haber matado si la viste ayer? Nya…-_

 _-oh… cierto… ¿entonces?-_

 _-la inculpo de un crimen, bueno… Kayo-chin asegura que Anju-nya es inocente y que… puede demostrarlo-_

 _-oh… entonces… tú quieres que yo… me haga pasar por su asistente y ayude en la investigación… como espía…-_

 _-algo así nya…-_

 _-y… ¿qué opina Hanayo-chan?-_

 _-ella… no lo sabe…-_

 _-mmm… entonces… haremos esto a escondidas…-_

 _-yo… sí…- ella me dijo algo cabizbaja, su mirada era triste… no podía negarme_

 _-bien lo haré…-_

 _-¿de verdad? Nya- su mirada se iluminó y sus cara me mostró una enorme sonrisa_

 _-pero con una condición- le dije_

 _-¿cuál? Nya, haré lo que sea…-_

 _-excelente… quiero un nombre clave…- le dije sonriendo…_

 _Fin flashback_

-¿qué te pasa?, parce que viste un fantasma- me dijo ella con su mirada aun clavada en mí

-pues… debe ser tanto maquillaje- le dije tratando de sonar calmada- te ves tan pálida que pareces fantasma… buuuuu….- le hice un sonido de fantasma

* _pff*…-_ ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!- una muy extraña carcajada salió de los labios de aquella modelo

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- justo en ese momento… entraba aquel hombre que al parecer… era su manager…

-nada, nada, es solo que…- ella se limpió una lágrima y después me miró… yo tragué pesado, ¿Por qué su mirada me pesa tanto?- me agrada…- termino de decir y se levantó de su lugar- sígame Tojo-san-

-yo… cla… claro…- tomé mis cosas y la seguí, no sin antes despedirme de aquel hombre, al parecer… lo había hecho…

-bien, primero que nada… mi nombre es Toudo Erena, pero supongo que ya lo sabes, después de todo… soy una super modelo, actriz, play girl, filántropa, millonaria, cantante, voluntaria, y sobre todo… amante del arte…-

-¿nada más?- le dije con sarcasmo y ella de nuevo se carcajeo

-me matas Tojo-san, me matas…-

-créame que no quisiera eso…-

-¡ja!, en fin… puedes llamarme Erena simplemente, no hay problema, o ¿sí?... No-zo-mi…- de un momento a otro yo ya estaba contra la pared con ella frente a mí, acorralándome entre sus brazos

-yo…. ¿este tipo de cosas es normal?- le dije nerviosa, tratando de no verla a los ojos- porque si es así, le advierto que tengo un novio militar, experto en combate mixto y acceso a armas de alto calibre-

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!- ella se separó de mí- eres divertida, espero que así trabajes…- seguimos caminando hasta llegar al elevador del hotel, entramos, ninguna dijo nada, simplemente dejamos que la música del lugar fuera el único ruido alrededor.

El ruido de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino se escucho, revelando el pent house del hotel, una suite completamente lujosa, como ninguna que haya visto antes

-oh… diablos… digame que esta sera mi oficina…- dije con sorpresa

-prácticamente- dijo mientras avanzaba y se sentaba en un enorme sofá- ven- golpeó el asiento frente a ella yo tragué pesado y la obedecí

-con permiso- me senté, aun asombrada por lo lujoso del lugar

-bueno… pasando a asuntos mas serios…- ella se puso de pie y fue a su habitación por unos papeles, mismos que me entregó- espero que trabajes con ese mismo espíritu, pues se acercan tiempos difíciles…- ella sonrió… de una forma tenebrosa, misma que hizo que mi saliva se espesara y que incluso… me diera trabajo tragarla… ¿Qué me está pasando?...

 _Residencia… Yuuki…_

 _-Koizumi-san…-_

 _-es hora… señores…-_

 _Hotel Grand Palace_

-tu trabajo en realidad… será… ayudarme a cumplir con mi agenda, y hacer algunos trabajos especiales que se te encarguen, y sobre todo… ayudarme a despertarme temprano- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y rascándose la cabeza…

 _Residencia Minami_

 _-¡OUCH! Ten más cuidado…-_

 _-lo siento Nishikino-san, pero… si no se queda quieta la picaré más…-_

 _-¡Nada de Nishikino-san!, esa tonta aun no me da el anillo… aun soy Yazawa… Nico Yazawa…-_

 _-Hija, voy a salir-_

 _-Sí mami, ten cuidado-_

 _-no te preocupes… lo tendré…-_

 _Hotel Grand Palace_

-este trabajo es muy exigente, en especial en estas fechas, pues se tiene programada una firma de autógrafos con los fans y una cena con un afortunado ganador-

-entiendo-

-y en ese momento, tu trabajo será organizar dicho evento, aunque bueno… mi… mis anteriores asistentes… ya tienen algo avanzado…-

 _Residencia Koizumi_

 _-Vamos… contesta… nya… atención SPYGAL super Agente… aquí SPYRAL Master Plan nya… vamos… contesta Nozomi-nya…-_

 _Hotel Grand Palace_

-pero… lo más importante… es… una cosa…- ella se sentó frente a mí y se acercó lo más que pudo… casi chocando su frente con la mía…- es que tú… me guardes un secreto…-

 _Residencia de Anju_

 _ **Eli POV**_

 _*tock*tock*tock*_

 _-yo voy Anju, tu sigue haciendo la cena- abrí la puerta encontrándome con Hanayo_

 _-¿Hanayo?, ¿qué haces aquí?-_

 _-¿esta Anju?- observé alrededor, notando a unos cuantos policías y a una pareja de señores que se abrazan y al parecer la señora no dejaba de llorar_

 _-yo…-_

 _-estoy aquí…- volteé asustada viendo a Anju, quien se quitaba su delantal y lo de dejaba caer al suelo…_

 _-Anju… ¿Qué está?...-_

 _-lo siento…- escuché de la voz de Hanayo, casí al mismo tiempo que Anju comenzaba a caminar… todo fue tan… lento… lo último que vi… que sentí fue a Anju abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla…_

 _-Adiós… Elichi…- ella tomó mi mano y me dio algo…- dale esto a Umi-chan…-_

 _-Anju…-_

 _-Yuuki Anju… quedas bajo arresto por el homicidio de Toudo Amane…- aquellos hombres tomaron a Anju como si fuera el peor de los criminales, la esposaron… no lo podía creer…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿qué está pasando?_

 _ **Fin Eli POV**_

 _Hotel Grand Palace_

-y… ¿Qué es ese secreto?...- le pregunté curiosa

-pues… si te ganas mi confianza te lo diré…- ella se separó de mí…- ¿café?...- solo asentí a su ofrecimiento, justo en ese momento… escuche mi teléfono sonar, espere a que se fuera y tomé la llamada

-alo…- murmuraba- aquí SPYGAL Super Agente-

-Aquí SPYRAL Master Plan nya… es Anju….-

-Anju… ¿Qué le pasó?...-

-la arrestaron… Kayo-chin la entregó…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grité en silencio

-es parte de su plan nya…-

-entonces… ¿qué hacemos?...-

-yo…-

-¿con quién hablas Nozomi?- de la nada había aparecido Erena sosteniendo dos tazas de café

-yo…- completamente nerviosa… traté de cubrir mi celular, pero ya era tarde, así qué termine por seguir llamando… disimuladamente…- Si mamá, ¿Qué hacemos para cenar?-

- _¿qué? ¡oh!... ¿está ahí?-_

-sí, está bien, aquí cenaré, en la calle- vamos… vamos…

- _de acuerdo… hablamos luego, SPYRAL Master Plan… fuera nya…-_

-si mamá, adiós, te quiero…- colgué el teléfono y volví mi vista a Erena…

-¿tu madre?...- dijo ella y pude notar que fruncía ligeramente el seño

-s… sí… quería saber si ya había cenado…-

-mmm…- no dijo nada, simplemente bebió de su café- entonces… ya estás al tanto de algunas cosas que tienes que hacer-

-s… sí…- quise tomar de mi café pero… esa chica… me inspiraba algo de desconfianza… así que lo dejé a un lado

-bueno…- ella se puso de pie- será mejor que te vayas a casa- se dio la vuelta- no quiero preocupar a tu madre…-

Su voz… sonaba extraña como si algo la hubiese molestado, irritado o algo así… -entendido…- me puse de pie y avance hasta la salida de la suite, donde ella ya me esperaba

-te veo mañana a primera hora… Non-chan…- me extendió su mano y yo la tomé, su contacto, su piel todo en ella me provocó algo extraño, un revoltijo de emociones… pude sentir… mucho de ella… odio… coraje… miedo… tristeza… pero sobre todo… mucho dolor…

-hasta… hasta luego… Erena-san…- soltamos nuestras manos y yo salí de la suite, por fin pude soltar el aliento… en forma de un largo suspiro…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al baño mas cercano, entré y me miré al espejo…- ¿qué me está pasando?- mi reflejo… yo… yo estaba llorando… -¿quién eres Toudo Erena?...-

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Erena POV**

-esta chica es interesante…- dije para mí misma mientras cerraba la puerta, quedándome completamente a solas.

Estuve tranquila un rato más, hasta que me invadieron las ganas de tomar un baño, me fui directo a la bañera, la llené con agua tibia, vacié jabón de burbujas, me quite la ropa y me zambullí en la espumosa agua…

-ahhhh…. Que relajante…- dije mientras me dejaba envolver por aquella calma… estuve un momento así… dejándome relajar… hasta que… una pesadez en mis ojos me cobro factura… obligándome a cerrarlos... –solo… será… un…. Rato….-

 _*coff*coff*_

-papi… ¿estás bien?...- le preguntaba al hombre a mi lado quien simplemente se cubría la boca al toser…

-estoy bien cariño…- me respondía con una cálida sonrisa… como siempre…

-¿A dónde vamos?- veía pasar los arboles desde la ventana del tren en el que íbamos

-a un lugar que te va a gustar, ya verás…- no se cuánto tiempo pasamos en el tren pues de un momento a otro… yo estaba dormida…

-princesa…- escuchaba a lo lejos- hija…- esa voz…

-¿papi?-

-ya llegamos cielo, arriba- con completa pesadez me desperté y limpié mis ojitos, observando a mi alrededor, notando que ya no estábamos en el tren, estábamos en la parte tracera de un taxi –tienes el sueño pesado cariño…-

-papi… ¿dónde estamos?- le pregunte mientras el me cargaba en sus brazos

-aquí tiene señor, gracias… conserve el cambio….- * _coff*coff*_ \- tranquila cielo… ya pronto terminará…-

Avanzamos hasta un gran portón donde él tocó el timbre….

- _residencia Ishino…-_

-buenas noches… ¿se encuentra Amane Ishino?-

- _¿Quién la solicita? -_

-dígale que soy Toudo Hanzo…-

- _permítame…-_

Hacía frío… era noche y esa persona nos hacía esperar, y así lo hicimos… esperamos… y esperamos… y esperamos…

 _*coff*coff*coff*coff*_

 _-señor, la señorita Amane no esta disponible en este momento… si gusta puede venir mañana temprano…-_

-yo…- mi padre se tensó… lo supe porque me abrazaba…- volveré mañana… gracias…- esa noche nos fuimos a un hotel de paso, de una sola cama, en la cual yo dormí, mientras mi padre dormía en el suelo… y como dijo aquella voz a través de la bocina… al día siguiente volvimos…

-Buen día, se encuentra la señorita… Amane Ishino…-

 _-la señorita amane no esta disponible, vuelva mas tarde….-_ y así lo hicimos…

-Buenas tardes… ¿está la señorita Amane?...-

 _-Ella aún no está, vuelva mañana…-_

El juego continuó… volvíamos al hotel para aprovechar el buffete de clientes y dormir, mi papá me bañaba y lavaba mi ropa en el baño del hotel, no teníamos muchas cosas, pero algo que si teníamos era una televisión…

-mida papi… una modelo…-

* _coff*coff¨*cofff*-_ si cariño… una modelo…-

-Edena algún día seda una modelo… y… y… le llevada dondisas a todo el mundo…-

-hija… sé que lo lograrás…- el se acercó a mí y me abrazó… de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho… en ese abrazo pude sentir muchas cosas… amor… afecto… dolor… tristeza…

Estábamos absortos en el abrazo hasta que un fuerte ruido nos asusto

* _tock_ * _tock*_

Mi padre fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un hombre de traje –Buenos días… señor… ¿Toudo?-

-s… sí… soy yo…-

-la familia Ishino está dispuesto a atenderlos…-

-yo… claro…- mi papá se puso nervioso, se acercó a mí y me tomo en sus brazos…

-papi ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté algo asustada…

-nada mi princesa… todo estará bien…-

Subimos a un auto muy lujoso de esos que nunca había visto antes, el cual nos llevó a la casa que habíamos visitado todos los días…

-hija…- escuché la voz de mi padre… - te amo…-

-papi…-

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y con la respiración agitada…- ¡AH CARAJO!... debo dejar de dormir en la bañera…- dije aun tratando de regularizar mi respiración… notando un sonido familiar…

-¿loveless world?- me pregunté, eso solo se podía significar una cosa…

Con completa prisa me busqué mi teléfono celular, el cual era la fuente de aquel ruido…

-Diga…-

 _-Toudo-sama… soy Ishuka… el oficial…-_

-oh… Ishuka… dígame ¿qué ocurre?-

- _ya está aquí…-_ esas palabras fueron suficientes para que una enorme sonrisa se formara en mi rostro y dejara caer el celular….

-por fin… estaremos juntas… Anju…-

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Umi POV**

Estaba en mi casa, comiendo un plato de cereal cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar…

-¿hola?-

-¡ _Umi date prisa es Anju_!-

-¿Eli?... ¿qué pasa?-

- _Es Anju maldita sea… la arrestaron…-_

-¡¿QUÉ?!-no lo podía creer… deje caer mi cereal, tomé un abrigo y salí rápidamente… para ir directo a la casa de Anju- te veo allá Eli… yo…- no terminé de hablar pues lo que vi me dejo atónita… dejando caer mi celular…

- _Umi… ¿estás ahí?... ¿Umi?...-_

-no puede ser…- dije completamente asombrada… y minimizada por la mirada miel de aquella madura mujer frente a mí…

-dije que te vería tras las rejas… Sonoda-san…- su rostro dibujó una sonrisa amplia… mientras aquellos oficiales me rodeaban….

Yo estaba muerta de miedo…. Yo... estaba perdida… yo…

-Sonoda Umi… está usted bajo arresto bajo el cargo de abuso sexual a la señorita… Minami Kotori…-

Estaba siendo arrestada…

- _¿Umi?... que fue eso… dijo arrestada… ay no… llamaré a las demás…-_

 **Fin Umi POV**

* * *

 **Y bueeennnoo...**

 **hasta aquí el cap de esta semana, espero les haya gustado y haya movido sus emociones :3**

 **¿que tal estuvo?, ¿les gusto?, ¿tienen mas dudas?**

 **traquilos, pronto todo se aclarará :3**

 **sin mas... me retiro por ahora amenazando con volver...**

 **no sin antes agradecer a todos por sus favs, reviews y follows, no puedo creer que este fic ya tenga +200 reviews!, es increible :3**

 **solo por eso y por todo su apoyo les dejo lo siguiente**

 **bye bye! :3**

* * *

-¿por qué hiciste esto Erena?...-

-por amor...- dijo simplemente...

-!estás enferma!- le grité con furia -¿qué clase de amor puede sentir alguien como tú?- le dije completamente molesta

-un único en sus clase... Anju...-

 **Proximo Episodio: El peor de los enemigos parte 3: Señora del abismo ardiente.**


	19. El peor de los enemigos parte 3

Hi Hi!

Queridos lectores, he vuelto... y antes de que me regañen... tuve varios motivos personales que me alejaron de escribir por este tiempo, pero ahora que tengo un momento les tarigo el nuego cap (YAY!)

Espero puedan disculparme por estas casi... dos semanas de atraso, pero de igual forma espero ponerme al corriente con la historia :3 y continuar con "the contest" y sobre todo... traerles un fic de "NEW GAME!" pero bueno, bueno

sin mas que decir... los dejo con el cap de esta semana (debo admitir que estoy amando a Erena es tan...)

PD: xD ecenetrep em on evil evol

* * *

 **~~~~~~El peor de los enemigos parte 3~~~~~~**

-¡MIENTEN ELLOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CONMIGO!-gritaba desesperada la joven frente a nosotros

-¿cómo puedes decir eso Amane? * _coff_ * _coff*_ \- mi papá sonaba furioso

-Toudo-san, le pediré que se tranquilice, de lo contrario me veré obligado a pedir a los guardias que los escolten a la salida- el hombre mayor entre nosotros se había levantado del sofá en el que estaba para mirarnos a todos los presentes en la sala- y tu Amane… por favor… deja que el hombre termine su historia…- volvió a tomar su lugar

-¡PERO PAPÁ!- gritó de nuevo la joven

-¡NADA DE PEROS AMANE, ASI QUE CALLATE Y SIENTATE!-la joven lo miró con furia para después tomar su lugar y cruzar los brazos…

-bien…- habló más tranquilo el hombre- por favor Toudo-san…- él le hizo un ademán a mi papá de continuar

-como… como decía… yo…-

-Espere…- lo interrumpió el hombre- ¡JAMES!- de la nada un hombre vestido de mayordomo apareció

-dígame que se le ofrece señor…-

-podrías por favor llevar a esta pequeña a la cocina, creo que mi esposa compro algo de helado, dale un poco y luego llévala al jardín a jugar-

-como ordene…- el tipo se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano, yo… como reflejo con mi otra mano tomé a mi papá y me aferré a él…

-papi…- le dije con miedo en mis palabras… y él… como todo buen padre apretó mi manita…

-hija… tranquila, el señor James, solo te dará algo de helado y te llevará a jugar… yo… pronto nos iremos… ¿de acuerdo?...- él me dio una sonrisa enorme, una como ninguna que antes me haya dado… era una sonrisa cálida, tierna, honesta y a la vez… triste…

-mmhmm…- fue mi respuesta…

Ese momento… si…. Sí yo hubiese sabido que sería la última vez que vería a mi padre… jamás lo hubiera soltado…

.

.

.

-¡ERENA CUIDADO!- un ensordecedor grito me trajo de vuelta notando el cruel destino frente a mí… de un movimiento rápido pisé el freno, provocando un molesto ruido de las llantas deteniéndose frente a las líneas peatonales, justo debajo del semáforo…

-uff…* _suspiro*_ eso estuvo cerca, ¿no lo crees?- le sonreí a mi tetona asistente quien tenía una mano en su pecho y la otra firmemente agarrada de la guantera del auto… y… bueno… sobra decir que respiraba agitadamente….

-¡IDIOTA, CASI NOS MATAS!- me gritó una vez que recuperó el aliento

-casi pero no…- le sonreí con inocencia… otra vez me está pasando esto…

-Dioses… soy muy joven y bella para morir en un accidente automovilístico con una super modelo…- decía ella mientras sobaba sus cienes

-ya, ya tranquila, no fue tan grave- le respondí tratando de minimizar el susto

-¿qué no fue tan grave?, ¡¿QUÉ NO FUE TAN GRAVE?!- ella me miro con furia y yo solo encogí los hombros – dioses… -suspiró con pesadez…- mejor avanza, que ya está el semáforo en verde…- me dijo y yo volví la vista al camino…

-oh, cierto… no lo había notado…- le dije poniendo el auto en marcha

-oye…-

-mm…-

-¿A dónde vamos?- yo solo sonreí a su pregunta…

-a visitar a una amiga…-

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

-¡Eli basta, escúchame!- le gritaba a la chica del teléfono

-¡NADA DE BASTA HANAYO ELI Y UMI ESTAN EN PRISION ENTENDISTE PRISION!-

-E… Eli-chan… tranquila, mira…-tragué pesado…- yo…-

-¡TÚ QUÉ HANAYO, TÚ QUÉ!- suspiré…

-Eli-chan… por favor…- cerré los ojos y los froté…- necesito que me escuches…-

-¡HANAYO!-escuché un suspiro de su parte…- * _puff_ *… Hanayo… necesitamos hablar…- fue lo último que escuché antes de que el sonido de llamada finalizada comenzara a sonar…

Bloqueé mi teléfono y volví a suspirar…- rayos… lo de Umi-chan… no me lo esperaba…- dije con un tono frustrado

-todo estará bien Kayo-chin nya… ya lo veras…- frente a mí llegaba Rin-chan con una taza de té un gran tazón de arroz…- toma nya… te hace falta…-

Con cansancio tomé el tazón mientras ella dejaba la taza sobre la mesa-gracias Rin-chan…- tomé los palillos y comencé a comer…

-¿deberíamos ir a ver a las chicas nya?-

-yo… sí…- dejé de comer y agaché el rostro…

-¿kayo-chin?...- pude ver y sentir como Rin-chan ponía su mano sobre la mía y la acariciaba lentamente…- saldremos de esta nya…-

-solo espero que…- volví a suspirar…- espero que lo de Umi-chan no afecte a Kotori-chan…- alcé la vista encontrándome con la mirada preocupada de Rin-chan…- ahora todo depende de ellos…-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Kotori POV**

-¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO MADRE?!- estaba mal, me sentía mal, me sentía tan… tan… ¡no feliz!…

-así es como debe ser…- me decía ella tan tranquila mientras bebía de su taza de café

-¿qué?, pero… pero…-

-no hay pero que valga señorita- ella dejó su taza sobre la mesa, ella… seguía sin verme…

-¿por qué?...- poco a poco mi voz se comenzaba a entre cortar… eso solo significaba una cosa…-¡MAMÁ ¿POR QUÉ?!-

-¡YA BASTA KOTORI MINAMI!- un fuerte golpe se escuchó… ella se había levantado de golpe dejando caer la silla en la cual estaba sentada- te dije que basta…- por fin me veía… y sus ojos… sus ojos… expresaban todo el dolor… furia y… decepción que sentía…

-pero… mamá… yo…-

-tú ¿qué?- traté de hablar pero ella me interrumpió- ¿tenías un plan?, ¿creías que ella cambiaría?, ¿esperabas que todos vivieran como si nada hubiese pasado?...- ella se acercaba a mí a medida que hablaba – esperabas que todos viviéramos como una familia feliz… ¿que después de que me enterara que esa puta fenómeno estaba libre yo viviera feliz y contenta?- yo comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta sentir el borde del sofá… provocando que callera sentada sobre este…- esperabas…- ahora…- qué yo…- sentía miedo…- la recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de que violo a ¡MÍ HIJA!- mucho miedo…- ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA!-

-pero… pero…-

-¡PERO QUÉ MALDITA SEA!-

-¡TÚ DIJSITE QUE LE DARÍAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD!- finalmente le dije lo que quería, poniéndome de pie y echando en cara sus propias palabras, pero… ella no tuvo la reacción que esperaba

-jajajajaja…- ella…-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- estaba riendo…- no, no, no cariño, confundiste las cosas…- puso su dedo índice sobre mi frente y me dio un ligero empujón que… por mi estado de sorpresa… fue suficiente para sentarme en el sofá otra vez…

-yo…-

-cariño… yo le dije que… cuando entonces y solo entonces…saliera de prisión… si salía yo hablaría con ella…- no… no puede ser…-pequeño pajarito tonto…- con su mano acarició mi cabeza y revolvió mi cabello…- así que… por ahora… deja de pensar en eso… le hará mal a mi nieto o nieta…- me dedicó una sonrisa… una… cálida y abrumadora sonrisa… y se marchó… se marchó dejándome… completamente… asustada…

-Umi… chan…-

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Eli POV**

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO ME DAJAN PASAR A VERLA?!- estaba completamente molesta hablando con el estúpido guardia que me impedía ver a Umi…

-señorita ya le dije que no estamos autorizados a dejar pasar visitas a la señorita Sonoda y por favor… baje su tono de voz…-

-¡TONO DE VOZ MIS TEJOCOTES!- me alejé de él no sin antes enseñarle el dedo medio de ambas manos y el tipo solo suspiro

A pasos pesados volví a la sala de espera, me senté en un lugar disponible y con frustración tallé mi cara…-¡AAAAHHHHHH CARAJO!- grité fuertemente

-si sigues gritando así provocaras que nos corran…- alcé el rostro y me encontré con aquella mirada purpura y cabello rojo…

-hola Maki…- le dije cansada…

-no luces bien, toma esto…- ella me entregaba un vaso con jugo y unas pastillas…

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- le dije molesta

-oye tranquila, no te matará, son unos calmantes, es todo- ella se sentó junto a mí- te recomiendo tomarlos, estas muy alterada-

-yo…- suspiré…- supongo que tienes razón…- con dificultad tomé aquellas pastillas

-¿qué fue lo que paso?, Eli…- me pregunto Maki con mucha preocupación, pero a la vez… tranquilidad…

-yo…- observé el contenido de mi vaso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo…- todo fue tan… rápido…-

-¿cómo?-

-sí… después de que… Hanayo… llegara a casa de Anju y se la llevara…-

-¡ESPERA!- me interrumpió Maki…- ¿dijiste Hanayo?-

-sí, ella… llegó junto con unos policías y al parecer los padres de Anju y se la llevaron arrestada bajo el cargo de homicidio…- suspiré de nuevo, creo que suspirar ya se ha vuelto una costumbre…

-¿homicidio dices?, eso… es… debe ser un error…- me dijo ella con una voz incierta

-eso pensé pero… al ver a Anju irse… y…- comencé a apretar mi vaso….- la… la forma…- mi voz se comenzó a quebrar….- al forma que se despidió de mí…-

-¿Qué tiene?...-

-ella… quizá ella ya lo esperaba…-

-¿Anju dices?- yo asentí a su pregunta…- eso… esto está mal, es raro, no lo entiendo…- ella rascó su cabeza con frustración

-solo Hanayo puede respondernos ahora…- al mencionar a Hanayo… una gran ira me golpeó… razón por la cual… apreté mi vaso con fuerza… quizá más de la debida

-¡ELI BASTA!- parpadeé rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Maki, haciéndome volver en mí misma… notando qué…- el pobre vaso no tiene la culpa…- había apretado tan fuerte mi vaso que terminé por romperlo…

-yo… lo siento…-

-ah… está bien, está bien…- yo suspiré al notar el desastre que había provocado- sabes…- me habló ella – tengo una duda…-

-dime…-

-si tú estabas con Anju y Hanayo… ¿cómo es que terminaste aquí con Umi?- alcé la y comencé mi explicación

-pues verás… después de que se llevaran a Anju y Hanayo… bueno… no respondiera nada, las comencé a llamar para informarlas, la primera a la que llamé fue a Umi y bueno… por teléfono me enteré que la habían arrestado también, luego… llamé a Tsubasa y ella se ofreció en ir a ver a Anju…- suspiré- supongo que ellas son más… amigas de lo que creí-

-y… ¿crees que sea buena idea dejar a Tsubasa sola?- me dijo Maki con una sonrisa en su rostro, era obvio que estaba bromeando, por lo que yo reí un poco

-jaja… tienes razón…-

-sabes… aun me queda una duda…-

-adelante… suéltalo- le dije

-si nos llamaste a todas… ¿por qué no hay nadie más aquí?-

-bueno… Kotori me dijo que debía hablar con su madre primero y Rin… ella no contesta el teléfono…-

-¿qué hay de Nozomi?- al escuchar su nombre un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo para después dar paso a un agradable calor…

-yo… no… ella… bueno…-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- ella se había comenzado a burlar de mí… ¡maldita!- Eli se sonrojo…. ¡¿quién lo diría?!-

-¡MAKI IDIOTA!- le recriminé pero lo cierto era que… no sabía si Nozomi había cambiado de número… creo que… por cobarde no me atreví a llamarla… me pregunto… ¿cómo estará?... Nozomi…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-¡llegamos!- escuché la voz de Erena, razón por la cual observé mi alrededor, notando que estábamos en…

-¿la prisión?- pregunté tratando de sonar curiosa y sorprendida

-así es…- respondió simple y bajando del auto

-pero…- comencé a bajar del vehículo también- dijiste que iríamos a ver a una amiga…- tomé mi mochila y algunos papeles de Erena, ella por su parte se colocó un sombrero y unas gafas oscuras

-y eso haremos…- empezó a caminar rumbo a la entrada del lugar dejándome atrás… pensando…

Justo anoche Rin-chan me había llamado diciéndome que Hanayo-chan había entregado a Anju, y hoy por la madrugada me llama Erena pidiéndome estar antes de tiempo en el hotel, luego me trae a prisión… acaso ella…

-¡HEY NOZOMI!- su voz me sacaba de mis pensamientos, provocando que moviera la cabeza rápidamente

-yo… ¿qué me decías?...- le pregunté haciendo notar mi distracción

-oh, nada importante- rodó los ojos- ¿solo si me dejarías tocar tus pechos por debajo de tu sostén?-

-¡HEEEEEEE!- le grité asustada… ¡¿cómo se le ocurre preguntarme eso?!... mi mente formuló aproximadamente 1500 formas en las que terminaría eso… pero todas se fueron al carajo al notar una ligera risa en su rostro… ella… ella… ¿me jugó una broma?...-

-jajajaja… es broma Nozomi, solo juego contigo… jajajaja…- inflé mis mejillas en señal de berrinche… yo… la gran Nozomi Tojo había caído ante una novata como ella… eso era ¡imperdonable!... pero claro… dos pueden jugar el mismo juego…

-yo… claro…- detuve mis pasos y agache el rostro, cambié mi voz a una más tímida y la miraba desde abajo- si… si… si es parte de mi trabajo… yo…- comencé a mover mis manos tiernamente y pude notar como ella se había quedado quieta, sonrojada y me miraba con… con… extrañez…

-¡ERA UN BROMA NADA MAS!- sentí como sus manos tomaban mis hombros y me movían de adelante hacía atrás- ¡SOLO ERA UNA BROMA!-

-jajajaja… lo sé… lo sé…- sonreí enseñándole la lengua, dejándola sin palabras… ambas nos miramos por un instante y luego comenzamos a reír…

-me agradas Nozomi…- dijo separándose de mí y volviendo a tomar el paso…- me agradas…-

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a la entrada de la prisión y justo en se momento escuche una voz conocida… una voz que había escuchado antes, una voz irritante y algo… fuerte…

-¡DEJENME VERLA CARAJO!- me detuve unos segundos… lo suficiente para recordar a la propietaria de aquella voz… -¡MALDITA SEA COMO DE QUE NO PERRO!-…

-¡TSUBASA!- dije sin pensar ganando la atención de Erena…

-¿dijiste algo?- me miró curiosa… razón por la cual mis nervios me empezaban a traicionar, ahora todo estaba en juego… si entrabamos y Tsubasa nos veía… sabría todo o peor… Erena sabría todo… o peor… -¡NOZOMI!- sentí como me movían de un lado a otro por mis hombros…

-¡YO NO SE NADA!- grité al salir de mis pensamientos viendo a Erena de frente…- ¿eh?...-

-¿estás bien?- yo parpadeé unos segundos antes de responder…

-yo… sí, es solo que…-

-oye… Nozomi, te entiendo, quizá estás algo mareada por el viaje, fue algo movido…- me sonrió…- ¿por qué no te tomas la mañana? Nos vemos en el hotel más tarde, ¿te parece?- ella… vaya… parecía bastante comprensiva, a veces rara, pero… buena persona… ¡NO NOZOMI!, no es momento de pensar eso, recuerda lo que dijo Rin-chan… _"nya nya nya nya nya batnya"_ ¡NO ESO NO!... _"si tuviera una moneda por gata cosa que he hecho mal, Kayo-chin no tendría que trabajar como en… 15 años nya"_ ¡ESO TAMPOCO!... _"Erena-nya es por mucho una de las personas más inteligentes que he visto nya… ¡no debes confiarte de ella nya!"_ ¡ESO!... no debo fiarme de Erena…

-nah… no te preocupes…- le dije encogiendo un poco los ojos… ella seguía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-¿segura?... te vez algo cansada… de verdad… tómate la mañana…- nos vimos fijamente por unos segundos…

 _5 minutos después…_

-¡¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí?!- me levanté del asiento del tren en el que estaba….- bueno… al menos Tsubasa no me vio…- me volví a sentar y observar por la ventana… -me ganaste este round Erena…-

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Erena POV**

-* _pff*…_ eso fue difícil…- suspiré- al menos ya se fue…- retomé mi camino y entré a la prisión… notando a una joven castaña de frente prominente y voz irritante…

-¡PEDAZO DE PELMAZO TE DIGO QUE ME DEJES VER A MI AMIGA PERRO!-

-señorita por décimo novena ocasión ¡NO ES HORA DE VISITAS!-

-¡POR FAVOR SE LLEVARON A ANJU ANOCHE DEBEN DEJARME VERLA!- fue entonces cuando gano toda mi atención…

-¿Anju?...- dije para mí misma y puse a mi ardilla a correr… si esta chica conoce a Anju… significa que debe ir al famoso club ese… disimuladamente la observe… sus rasgos… todo… esa ropa poco fina, ese carácter primitivo… esa frente de pista de aterrizaje…- debe ser Tsubasa Kira…- dije para mis adentros y seguí mi camino hasta encontrar a un guardia.

-Señorita usted no puede estar aquí- me dijo el hombre, yo solamente me bajé un poco los lentes viendo al tipo a los ojos

-Soy Toudo Erena…- le dije y pude notar como el pobre hombre se tensaba un poco

-yo… lo… lo… lo lamento señorita Toudo…- habló en voz baja…- sígame…

Hice lo que le hombre dijo dejando a aquella chica atrás… gracias a los Dioses estaba tan distraída que no me vio. Caminamos por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una oficina, a la cual el oficial me permitió acceso…

-Ishuka-san… Toudo Erena está aquí…- dijo el hombre anunciando mi entrada…

-Toudo-sama, adelante, tome asiento- me saludó Ishuka haciendo un ademan al oficial para que nos dejara solos…- me alegro de verla señorita…-

-vayamos al grano Ishuka… quiero ver a Anju- dejé expuestas mis intenciones

-lo entiendo señorita… pero debe comprender que… bueno… se supone que ella ha estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y…-

-lo entiendo…- lo interrumpí…- y quiero verla…- reiteré

-bien…- el tipo suspiró y se levantó de su lugar…- sígame-

Salimos de su oficina y caminamos por otros pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación completamente cerrada

-esta es la habitación de las visitas conyugales, aquí nadie la molestara señorita Toudo…- entré al lugar y él antes de salir me miró- ella vendrá en instantes…- se retiró dejándome completamente sola.

De cierta manera me sentía algo nerviosa, por fin vería a Anju y bueno… estoy segura que ella supone que yo no sé qué estuvo libre todo este tiempo, así que debía ser precavida, cualquier cosa que me haga revelar que ya sé sobre ese asunto… pondría todo mi plan abajo…

Estaba pensando en el asunto cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Ishuka…- Señorita… por aquí…- él se hiso a un lado y fue entonces cuando la vi, aquella hermosa figura… de inmediato me puse pie… ante tal magnificencia… seguía… igual que antes… no había cambiado… por fin estaba frente a mí…

-Anju…- dije en un susurro y conteniendo las ganas de gritar de emoción por verla otra vez…

-Erena…- escuché mi nombre de sus labios…

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Nico POV**

-y eso fue lo que paso…- la joven modista suspiró con cansancio…

-vaya… su grupo sí que está llena de gente rara…- le dije tratando de amortiguar el ambiente

-sí claro… comenzando con cierta pelirroja…- escuché una ligera risita, pero esta luego se apagó…

-todo estará bien, ya lo veras…- traté de moverme pero ella me detuvo

-¡no te muevas o podría lastimarte!-

-ok, ok, entiendo nada de moverme…- rodé los ojos

-gracias…- escuche un último click- listo con esto termino ahora, ¿podrías levantar los brazos?, necesito ver el ajuste de la cintura…-

-claro…- hice lo que ella dijo y pronto sentí un tirón en mi cintura

-¿está muy apretado?-

-para nada, está bien- respondí

-me alegra, pensé que tendría que ajustar más, pero al parecer el ajuste será el mini…- se quedó callada un instante…

-oye… ¿te pasa algo?- pregunté al no escuchar ruido…- ¿Kotori?...- no escuché respuesta…- ¿Kotori?...- me estaba empezando a asustar…- Koto… Koto…-

-¿qué?-

-¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grité del susto al escuchar su voz venir de la nada

-¡NICO-CHAN LO SIENTO! YO NO… NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN ASUSTARTE- ella trataba de calmarme, por mi parte sentía que se me salía el corazón por un hilo…- yo solo fui a la cocina por una banana con miel y jamón…-

-dioses… nunca… nunca me hagas eso…- le dije tratando de recuperar la respiración

-lo… lo siento Nico-chan…- ella me dio una palmada en la espalda…- ¿gustas?- me enseñó un plato con algo que se veía… como decirlo de forma amable… ¡ASQUEROSO!-

-no…* _pugg*_ gracias…- traté de contener las ganas de vomitar…

-bueno… tú te lo pierdes…- ella tomo un bocado de aquel… batidero de cosas…

-¿podemos seguir con el vestido?... tenemos el tiempo encima…-

-¡CIERTO!- ella dejó su plató de esa cosa en una mesa y continuó con las medidas y ajustes…- ya pronto terminaremos…- me dijo y sonrió- ya pronto terminaremos…-

Alcé la vista y me observé en el espejo de cuerpo completo, notando lo hermoso que se veía el vestido… cuando yo lo usaba obviamente…- es increíble…- le dije con asombro…- tienes mucho talento… _MINALINSKI…_ -

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Anju POV**

-las dejaré solas… tiene 15 minutos Toudo-san…- escuché al guardia y después la puerta cerrándose…

-pues…- la joven de coqueto lunar se balanceaba de atrás para adelante frente a mí…- yo…- comenzó a jugar con sus manos…- tú… bueno…- suspiró…- no sé qué decir…- agachó el rostro…

Mi corazón estaba latiendo como loco… es decir… Erena estaba frente a mí, la mujer a la que amé con fuerza y locura estaba frente a mí en este mismo instante… ¿qué debería hacer?, ¿Qué debería decirle?, ¿qué la extraño o extrañé?, ¿Qué la odio por usarme?, ¿qué aun la amo a pesar de todo?, ¿qué debo hacer?...

-¿cómo estás?...- escuché sonar su voz tímidamente… yo traté de responder pero… las palabras no salían de mi boca, simplemente la abría y cerraba como una estúpida…- ¿Anju?...- pude notar como se acercaba lentamente a mí… sus ojos mostraban confusión… miedo… y lo peor… en sus ojos podía ver el reflejo de su madre… el día que yo…- ¡¿ANJU?!- escuché su voz más fuerte al mismo tiempo que sentía su suave mano sobre mi rostro…

-E…-quería decir algo… quería expresar algo que mi corazón sentía… lo que fuera estaba bien…- Ere…- por favor… ya no lo soportaba más… mis ojos ardían, al igual que mi pecho…- Eren…- cuando por fin estaba por decir mínimo su nombre algo ocurrió… algo que si antes estaba muda… ahora más… mi respiración se cortó… mi aliento se fue y todo rastro de cordura… desapareció… al sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos…

 **Fin Anju POV**

 **Umi POV**

-Sonoda… tienes visitas- escuché la voz del guardia, razón por la cual me levante del catre en el que estaba y me dirigí a la puerta de la celda…- date prisa que no tenemos todo el día…- a pasos pesados avancé hasta el hombre, quien me tomo de las manos y las esposó, después me empujó del hombro para que avanzara…- vamos, vamos, que el tiempo es oro…-

A pasos lentos llegué a una pequeña sala donde había una mesa y en ella… vi a mis dos amigas…

-¡UMI!- escuche como ambas gritaron mi nombre al mismo tiempo y corrieron a abrazarme

-¿estás bien?, ¿no te han hecho nada?- Eli me tomaba del rostro y lo inspeccionaba buscando al parecer alguna seña de violencia…

-Umi, si en algún punto estos sujetos o alguna otra reclusa se quiere pasar de la línea contigo, solo dime, nosotras… estamos buscando una forma de sacarte de aquí lo más pronto posible…- decía Maki con preocupación en sus palabras

-chicas…-

-¡NO UMI! Debes dejar que te ayudemos, nosotras…-

-chicas…-

-¡UMI DEJA DE HACERTE LA FUERTE! Sabemos que sufres al estar aquí-

-chicas…-

-¡no umi! * _sniff**sniff*_ nosotras…* _sniff*_ te… te… te sacaremos de aquí…-

-¡CHICAS!- les grité para llamar su atención… y tranquilizarlas un poco- estoy bien… yo…-suspiré- supuse que algo así sería cuestión de tiempo- les sonreí…- al principio estaba sorprendida y por sobre todo… asustada pero… al recordar que bueno… Minami-san… literalmente dijo que lo haría…- traté de sonreírles, y de mostrarme fuerte, pero la verdad… estaba muy asustada….

-yo… ¿qué dices?... ¿la madre de Kotori?...- preguntó Eli incrédula

-sí, esa noche que invadieron mi casa… ella antes de irse me lo advirtió…-

-¡Y COMO DIABLOS NOS DICES QUE ESTAS BIEN!, ¡NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO ESTA BIEN EN UNA PRISION!- gritó exasperada Maki

-chicas… por favor… más importante… ¿cómo esta Anju?...- traté de cambiar el tema rápido, pero al parecer… solo empeoré las cosas al preguntar…

-Tsubasa está en su prisión…-

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-ahora fue mi turno de gritar por la sorpresa -¿cómo se les ocurrió enviar a Tsubasa?-

-¡fue culpa de ella!-hablaron al mismo tiempo señalando a la contraria… yo solo suspiré y oré por Tsubasa y porque Anju se encontrara bien…

-espero todo esto termine pronto…-

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Anju POV**

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-escuchaba el sonoro gemido de Erena quien aferraba el agarre de sus piernas en mi espalda y sus brazos sobre mi cuello

-Erena…- susurré en su oído después de dejarme caer completamente sobre ella, jadeando por haberme corrido creo… como cuarta vez dentro de ella…

-Anju…- ella movió sus manos a mis mejillas y me besó tiernamente…- te he extrañado mucho…- pude… pude sentir… algo en sus palabras… algo que se confirmó al ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla… mi corazón se rompió

-Erena… yo- no soporté más la presión… el momento… ¡NADA!, simplemente quería dejarme caer, desaparecer quería no ver el rostro herido de Erena… quería… ¡QUERÍA MORIR!, quería decirle que lo sentía pero… mis palabras no salían de mi boca

-Anju…- ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello…-perdóname…- dijo susurrando…

-¿por qué lo hiciste?...- dije aquello sin pensar… como si mis inquietudes fueran quienes hablaban…

-yo…- ella se separó de mí…- ¿qué dices?...-

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME USASTE?!- le grité derramando amargas lágrimas sobre la chica que… una vez amé…

El silencio reinó entre ambas… el ambiente era incómodo, tenso… era… abrumador… nos separamos rápidamente, ella tomó su camisa y se cubrió su desnudez, sentándose lejos de mí…

-por amor…- dijo simplemente… viendo a la nada…

-le dijiste a tu madre que te había secuestrado…- dije igual de seria que ella…- ¿eso también fue por amor?- pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta…

Escuche un suspiro poco antes de su respuesta…- Sí…- ella agachó el rostro y mi corazón… se volvía un revoltijo de emociones… pero una predominaba más en ese instante, una que me provocaba querer golpear algo… o… a alguien… creo que la llama… IRA…

-¡ESTAS ENFERMA!- le grité con furia…-¿qué clase de amor puede sentir alguien como tú?- le dije completamente molesta…

-un único en su clase…- ella me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos… yo… no sé qué pensar…

-Erena…- estaba por seguir hablando cuando escuchamos golpes en la puerta…

-Toudo-sama… el tiempo terminó…- rápido identifiqué la voz del guardia que me había traído

-claro…- Erena se puso de pie y tomo el resto de su ropa… comenzando a vestirse… dejándome con las palabras en la boca…- lo siento Anju…- dijo sin voltear a verme, causándome más emociones encontradas…- pero pronto todo terminará…- ella acomodó su sostén, y luego se puso su pantalón…- deberías vestirte también…- por fin me veía, haciendo notar mi desnudez provocándome un sonrojo.

Comencé a vestirme rápidamente al igual que ella… el silencio era abisma, todo… era… me extraño…-Erena…- la llame cuando ella se ponía sus lentes y su sombrero…- yo…-

-escúchame Anju…- me habló con un tono seria que nunca antes había visto en ella… - solo debes saber que todo lo que hago, he hecho y haré… es por ti, por mí, por nosotras…- ella se quitó sus gafas y se acercó a mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos…- tal vez sea raro, pero es mi forma de amar…- sin esperarlo depositó un rápido beso en mis labios…- te lastimo porque te quiero…- se separó de mí y se dirigió a la puerta, golpeándola dos veces, para esta ser abierta por el guardia- nos veremos pronto Anju…- se dio vuelta y me sonrió…- te amo…- fue lo último que dijo antes de partir…

-Erena…- una amarga lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla cuando ella se fue…- yo… también te amo…-

 **Fin Anju POV**

 **Erena POV**

-¿me llamaste Erena?- escuché la voz de mi tetona asistente entrando a mi camerino

-así es…- giré mi silla para verla directamente- déjennos solas por favor- indiqué al resto del personal el cual nos dejó de inmediato

-¿de qué se trata todo esto?- me preguntó algo nerviosa, supongo que era porque nunca me había visto así de seria…

-verás… -me puse de pie y caminé hasta ella- tengo una misión muy importante para ti…- le dije y ella me miro con asombro…

-una… ¿misión?-

-así es… y a decir verdad… es muy importante…- tome un banquillo y me senté a su lado – pero antes de decirte, necesito… en verdad necesito- hice énfasis en esa palabra- saber que puedo confiar completamente en ti, que mantendrás este asunto en su máxima discreción…- pude notar como ella pasó saliva, suspiró y después de eso… simplemente… asintió…

Sé que tal vez esto sea un error, confiar tan rápidamente en ella, quizá me arrepienta, pero… si todo sale bien y ella no me falla… pronto todo terminará… así que… justo ahora… Nozomi… es mi boleto de salida a la libertad… a una vida feliz… con Anju…

Suspiré y la vi directo a los ojos…- necesito que investigues unas cosas…-

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

No podía creerlo, esto… era…-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!- grité con frustración rascando mi cabeza fuertemente- ¡AHHHHHH, CARAJO, CARAJO, CARAJO!-

-señorita, tengo que informarle que este es un sitio familiar y palabras altisonantes no están permitidas- me reprendía una joven mesera

-¿eh? Pero… carajo no es una grosería…- le dije con duda

-señorita, por favor-

-está bien, está bien- la joven se retiró

-¡NOZOMI NYAA!- casi inmediatamente aparecía por la puerta del lugar la persona a la que esperaba

-Rin-chan- la saludé

-¿qué ha pasado nya?-

-Tenemos un problema…- le dije sin vacilar

-¿problema?... ¿Cuál nya?- ella se puso seria

-mira esto- le pasé una carpeta que Erena me había dado

-¿qué es esto nya?- tomó la carpeta y la abrió… yo no respondí, simplemente… deje que lo digiriera… -¡IMPOSIBLE NYA!- me observo con una expresión… rara… era como una combinación de sorpresa y miedo… mucho miedo…

-esa cara quise poner cuando me lo dijo… peor no pude…-

-esto no puede ser nya…- ella soltó la carpeta y llevo sus manos a la cabeza…- ¿qué haremos nya?...-

-supongo que…- suspiré…- tango que hacerlo- le dije antes de tomar la carpeta

-esto está mal nya…-

-me temo que sí… nos tiene donde quiere… a todas…-

-Si no lo haces… sospechará de ti, te correrá y toda nuestra operación valdrá cacahuate nya…- dijo ella pensativa y triste

-y si lo hago… todas las demás correrán un gran peligro…- suspiramos al mismo tiempo…

-¿Qué piensas hacer nya?...- me miro curiosa…

-por ahora… no tengo muchas opciones…- agaché el rostro…

-entiendo nya…- ella tomó mi mano y la acarició tiernamente…- lamento haberte metido en esto nya…- su voz sonaba triste… pero… yo sabía que no era su culpa

-no Rin-chan… yo acepte entrar… estamos juntas en esto…- alcé el rostro y nos observamos fijamente…

-juntas nya…- ella me sonrió y apretó con fuerza mi mano…

-hasta el final…- le sonreí de la misma manera

Tomé mi teléfono… completamente nerviosa… marqué un número en específico…

 _*tuuuuu*_

Sonaba el tono de entrada de llamada…

 _*tuuuuu*_

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora…

* _tuuuuu_ *

-¿hola?...- era su voz…-¿Nozomi?...-

-Hola Erena…- observé a Rin-chan quien solo asintió con una sonrisa…

-juntas…- murmuró… dándome la confianza que me faltaba…

-Tengo la información que me pediste…-

Lo siento… chicas…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Erena POV**

 **-** excelente Nozomi… buen trabajo…- le decía a mi asistente mientras leía el informe que me acaba de entregar

-yo… ¿es todo Erena?- me decía con voz tranquila… quizá… no debí dudar de ella…

-es todo Nozomi, muchas gracias y recuerda…-

-lo sé, total discreción con esto…- dicho eso… ella se marchó…

Espere un momento antes de respirar tranquila…- bien… ahora… todo es… perfecto…- dije antes de comenzar a leer el informe…

-Pagina 1… Yazawa Nico…-

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

Había salido del camerino de Erena… simplemente no soportaba estar cerca de ella… era… un aura como… podrida… mala… era… simplemente no lo soportaba…

Camine hasta la salida del lugar observando el cielo azul sobre mi cabeza… preguntándome ¿cómo terminará esto?…

 _Prisión regional Umi POV_

 _-_ Sonoda… tiene visitas…- escuché la voz de un guardia, llenándome de sorpresa…

-¿visitas?... ¿quién?...- me asome a la reja de la celda encontrándome con quien menos esperaba…

-hola… Sonoda-san, tanto tiempo…- su sonrisa sínica, era ella…

-Minami-san…-

 _Fin Umi POV break_

Sé que muchos sufrirán con lo que acabo de hacer… pero… sé que es la mejor decisión que pude tomar…

 _Wonder Zone Maid Café… Hanayo POV_

-chicos… el día se acerca… y necesito saber que todos están listo…- comenté a las personas frente a mí

-Invitaciones enviadas y asistencias confirmadas- me sonrió animada Luna-chan

-la exclusiva es mía Koizumi-san…- agregaba Kenta-kun

-El vestuario de Nico-chan está listo…- se unió Kotori-chan…

-ese es mi secreto cap… siempre estoy preparada…- guiñó el ojo Nico-chan…

-guuuuu…gaaaaa…- habló la pequeña Aiko…

-bien… entonces… la operación… salvar a Anju… empieza… ¡YA!...- chicos… mucha suerte…

 _Fin Hanayo POV_

Es posible que… todo fracase, que todas fallemos, y que ella gane, pero… es un riesgo… que estoy… estamos dispuestas a correr…

 _Honoka POV_

-¡VAMOS YUKIHO DEBEMOS PREPARANOS LA FIRMA SERA MUY PRONTO!-

-descuida hermana, pedí ayuda a una amiga… debe llegar pronto…- justo término de hablar Yukiho cuando escuchamos la campanilla de la puerta sonar…

-¿yukiho-chan?...- me asomé un poco para ver a una hermosa joven rubia de larga cabellera…

-wow…- se me escapo el asombro

-¡APARTA TU MIRADA PECAMINOSA DE ELLA HERMANA!- Yukiho salió de la nada yendo directo a la chica…

-¡YU-YU!- ¿eh?... ¿Yu-yu?... traté de contener una carcajada… no avergonzaría a mi hermana ante…

-¿Quién es ella?...- le pregunté a Yukiho

-¡oh Dioses! Mis modales…- la joven se acercó a mí e hizo una reverencia…- mi nombre es Ayase Romanof **A** lenka **Ri** nat **Sa** shenka o… Arisa… para abreviar…-

 _Fin Honoka POV_

Sin duda alguna… como dijo Rin-chan… Erena-chan es por mucho… la persona más inteligente que he conocido, pero… al final de cuentas…

 _Erena POV_

-si… habla al consejo de terapeutas de Japón, en que puedo servirle…-

-mucho gusto… habla Koizumi Hanayo… cedula… xxxxxxxx… tengo un caso especial y necesito asesoría…- dije tranquila

-claro, cuál es su situación Koizumi-sensei…-

-quisiera saber ¿qué características debe tener un paciente para ser diagnosticado como mentalmente inestable ante un juzgado penal?… digo… solo para estar segura…-

 _Fin Erena POV_

Quien ríe al último… ríe mejor…

Tomé mi celular y llame a Rin-chan…

-SPYRAL Master Plan, aquí SPYGAL Super Agente… la misión… empieza…- al fin encontré a alguien de mi talla…

( _ERENA_ ) _–y no importa lo que pasé…-_

( _NOZOMI_ )-YO…-

( _ERENA_ ) _-te superaré…-_

 _(_ NOZOMI _)-_ TOUDO ERENA-

( _ERENA_ ) _-KOIZUMI HANAYO-_

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

* * *

 **Las declaraciones fueron hechas, ahora a mover sus cartas... chan chan chaaaaa!**

 **¿qué equipo logrará su objetivo** **#TeamKayochin xD #TeamErena #TeamNozoRin** **? descubranlo en el proximo capitulo...**

 **sin mas que decir, solo agradeciendo a todos por su apoyo y pidiendo que perdoneme mi pequeña ausencia y que espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado... me despido... bye bye!**

 **DO YOUR LILLIEST!**


	20. Canto de Victoria

Hi Hi!

Queridos lectores del cyverse... he vuelto y no en forma de fichas, se que me ausenté mucho, lo sé, lo sé, pero he tenido tantos giros que ya estoy mareado waaa, pero eeeennn fin... hoy vengo con un nuevo ca ca ca ca capitulo de este fic que espero sea de su agrado y les advierto... que esta lleno de sorpresitas :3

Sin mas que decir, excepto un enorme ¡PERDONENME! les dejo el cap de esta semana

PD: Love live no me perteneicho, PD2: ¿vieron lo de rubymura?, the ship si armed with canons!

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Canto de Victoria ~~~~~~**

 **Umi POV**

 **-** Sonada, tiene visitas- un guardia golpeaba los barrotes de mi celda provocando que me levantara de la… como decirlo… camilla en la que estaba acostada.

-¿quién es?- pregunté acercándome a los barrotes

-¡somos nosotras genio!- llegaban con un sobre y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros Maki, Eli y… otra chica que nunca antes había visto

-¿qué hacen aquí?- les pregunté curiosa

-¿no es obvio?, dijimos que te sacaríamos de aquí…- dijo con un tono algo molesto Maki

-así es Umi, tenemos un abogado y…-

-¡Esperen!- las interrumpí- yo… aprecio lo que hacen de verdad, pero…- solté un suspiró algo cansado

-¿pero?...- soltó Maki moleste- a ver… recapitulemos…- empezó a contar con sus dedos- número 1… estás en prisión y he oído cosas sobre la prisión y no son bonitas…-

-2- ahora hablaba Eli- ¿por qué te ves tan tranquila?, yo estoy preocupada, ¡Maki está preocupada!, ¿por qué no estas preocupada?-

-3 y más importante… ¡ESTÁS EN UNA MALDITA PRISIÓN!- gritaba agitando las manos Maki-

-chicas…- ellas comenzaron a balbucear cosas…- chicas…- trataba de estar tranquila, pero… tanta agitación me estresaba más…- chicas…- una vena comenzó a saltarse en mi frente, pero todo cesó cuando sentí una pequeña mano sujetando la mía…

-yo la escucharé señorita…- volteé a ver a la propietaria de aquella voz… y frente a mis ojos… estaba aquella chica que no conocía quien llego con Maki y Eli, ella era una hermosa joven rubia, cuya mirada proyectaba un… no sé qué que qué sé yo… que… un momento…

-¿eres legal?-

-¿eh?- me miró curiosa

-sí, digo… bueno… esto… es ya sabes… prisión y yo… no quiero que…- en ese momento caí en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo…- yo…- pude sentir un ardor invadir mi rostro y de pronto un gran golpe de calor inundó mi cuerpo…- todo… me da vueltas…- dije sintiéndome algo mareada… afirmando el agarre de la mano de aquella jovencita

-chicas…- escuchaba su voz…-¡chicas!-… cada vez… más lejos…

-¡DESHONOR, DESNOHOR A TU FAMILIA, DESHONRADA TÚ, DESHORADA TU VACA!- fue lo último que escuché de parte de Eli…

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-y… ¡terminamos!- anunciaba el fotógrafo, dando por finalizada la sesión fotográfica de hoy- buen trabajo a todos y todas…- el resto del staff… comenzó a levantar sus cosas al igual que Erena se acercaba a mí

-y… ¿cómo estuvo?- me preguntó mientras tomaba una pequeña toalla que yo le había pasado

-para ser honesta, todas las sesiones son iguales para mí, fotos y fotos…- le sonreí

-quisiera ver este trabajo como tú- suspiró- pero no es así cuando estás del otro lado del obturador- se limpió un poco el rostro- pero vale la pena- me sonrió

-supongo…- le devolví la sonrisa

-y bien… ¿cuál es la siguiente tarea?- me pregunto tomando una botella de agua, por mi parte yo revisé la Tablet que ella me había obsequiado

-pues… según este cachivache…- abrí el itinerario- ¡WOW!- dije con asombro

-¿qué ocurre?- se acercó a mí… tal vez… se acercó demasiado pues pude sentir como sus pechos se apretaban contra mi brazo y su respiración chocaba con mi mejilla…

-pues…- tragué pesado pues… por alguna extraña razón… su cercanía me ponía nerviosa- según esto… tienes libre hasta las 6 PM-

-¡excelente!- grito con emoción levantando los brazos- eso significa que…- me miró con una sonrisa extraña, misma que me hizo temblar un poco…-¿quieres ir a comer?- su sonrisa cambió por una más amable, misma que calmó mis nervios-

Suspiré…- solo si tú invitas- le dije y así… salimos de aquel lugar…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

-buenas tardes Kotori-chan…- saludaba a la joven que acababa de abrirme la puerta

-Hanayo-chan, hola, llegas temprano- me dijo dando paso a su casa

-¿de verdad?- dije algo curiosa - pensé que Nico-chan ya estaría aquí-

-sí, ella es muy puntual, algo la debe haber retrasado- respondió guiándome hasta la sala de estar, donde me invitó a tomar asiento

-espero que no tarde en llegar- le dije, mientras tomaba un vaso con agua que ella me ofrecía

-vera que no tardará, además hay algo de lo que…- * _ding_ * _dong*_ el sonido del timbre la interrumpió- ya vuelvo…- ella se retiró dejándome sola en la sala, tratando de matar un poco el tiempo observe mi alrededor, notando que Kotori-chan tiene una muy bonita decoración, tenía un jarro estilo occidental con flores, un cuadro muy bonito de un paisaje, una señora con una mirada asesina observándome, una foto familiar, una…

.

.

.

-¡¿QUIÉN ES USTED?!- le grité alarmada al volver mi vista a aquella mujer… mujersota… mejor dicho

-¿quién yo?- me preguntó con ingenuidad y señalándose

-si… usted…- le respondí

-pues… tú dime, a ¿quién me parezco?- ella del bolsillo de su pantalón tomó una cinta y se amarró el cabello de tal forma que… ¡NO MANCHES!

-es… la madre de Kotori-chan-

-vaya…. Bravo- ella comenzó a aplaudir- ¿qué te hizo pensar eso?, ¿será el parecido?- puso el índice bajo su labio inferior

-bueno… a todo esto... mucho gusto- me puse de pie y comencé a hablar- soy…-

-Koizumi Hanayo, lo sé- me interrumpió

-yo… s… sí…- su semblante cambió a uno serio, uno que… intimidaba

-no te pongas nerviosa cariño… no muerdo…- al escuchar eso ultimo parpadeé repetidas veces notando que de la nada ella ya estaba junto a mí…- mucho- di un salto al sentir el aliento de aquella mujer sobre mi oído, provocando que cayera en el sofá

-yo… se… se… señora…- sus simple presencia me ponía nerviosa, ahora ni hablar de su cercanía…

-tranquila, solo quiero hablar…- se separó de mí y se sentó al otro extremo del sofá, ella me sonrió de forma extraña, provocando que una gota de sudor corriera por mi frente…. Kotori-chan… date prisa….

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-y bien… ¿Qué vas a pedir?- me preguntaba Erena mientras veía el menú

-en realidad… nada se me antoja- le dije observando mi menú

-mmm… pues… yo… pediré… solamente… un pastel de chocolate, con un frappe de galleta, acompañado de un pay de queso con fresas-

-wow… oye tranquila- le dije tratando de hacerle ver que era demasiado

-jaja, tranquila Non-tan- me sonrió- no pasa nada, rara vez puedo darme estos lujos y bueno… hay que aprovechar, guiño- me guiñó el ojo…

-supongo que tienes razón- le sonreí…- ¡UN MOMENTO!- le dije alarmada, ganando su atención- ¿dijiste guiño?-

-¿yo?- me respondió alargando la última vocal- para nada… guiño- volvió a guiñarme el ojo

-lo volviste a hacer- la señale

-para nada… guiño… guiño… guiñito…-

-¡ya basta!- le dije en voz fuerte- es molesto- puse mi mano en su cara

-oh… esto es molesto…- dibujo una sonrisa maldadosa en su rostro y volvió a guiñar- guiño, guiño, guiño, guiñito…- alternaba entre ambos ojos al hacer los guiños

-¡basta!- yo seguí cubriendo su rostro con mi mano, pero al parecer no era suficiente, finalmente utilicé ambas manos

-jajaja, guiñol guiño, jajaja…- ese extraño sonido…- jajajaja…- ella…- jajajajaja…-

Sonreía…

¿Por qué?... era la pregunta que llegaba a mi menta al escucharla, ¿por qué reía? Su risa, su carcajada, su sonrisa… era… me hacía dudar de lo que Rin-chan me había dicho… de verdad… ¿es ella tan mala como dicen?...

¿Por qué estoy dudando ahora?...

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Honoka POV**

-aquí esta señorita- el guardia nos había llevado a un pequeño… cuarto donde sentada en una silla estaba Tsu-chan…

-¡TSU-CHAN!- grité de emoción al verla, razón por la cual corrí y la abracé con mucha, mucha fuerza

-gracias oficial- mencionó Yukiho al guardia

-no es nada señorita, en verdad, estábamos esperando que alguien viniera por ella- el hombre se quitó su gorra y se rascó la cabeza- en verdad es fuerte, mandó a varios a descansar sin contar a un oficial que se jubilaba esta semana… pobre hombre-

-pero… ¿Qué pasó en realidad?- le pregunté y Tsu-chan solo agachó la cabeza…

-bueno… fue más o menos así-

-¡hey ¿qué está pasando?!- gritó de la nada mi hermanita-¡¿de dónde rayos viene esta niebla?!-

-es que se acerca un _flashback-_ habló por fin Tsu-chan

-¿qué es?... ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NOS ESTAMOS BORRANDO?!-

-hermanita tranquila, esto es normal es solo…-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-

 _Flashback Tsubasa POV_

 _-por favor señorita, entienda, no podemos dejarla pasar a ver a la prisionera, a menos que sea exclusivamente un familiar- me repetía el guardia_

 _-¡carajo!, ¡DEJENME VERLA!- estaba molesta, mucho muy molesta, casi tanto como como cuando compras un sobre de stickers para un álbum y todos los que te salen ya los tienes, así de molesta…_

 _-señorita, por favor tranquilícese y no nos grite, que solo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo-_

 _-¿su trabajo?... claro… ¡SU PUTO TRABAJO!-_

 _-señorita, baje la voz- otro hombre se acercó a mí lentamente, con una mano al frente y la otra en su espalda_

 _-¿o si no qué?-_

 _-me obligará a hacer algo que no quiero…- se acercó un poco más…_

 _-¿estas retándome?...- lo miré con decisión… esto acabaría mal…_

 _Fin Flashback_

-y básicamente el tipo ese se me lanzó sobre, una cosa llevo a la otra, trajeron un perro…-

-y debo decir que el pobre Rocko ahora está el hospital-

-¿atacaste a un perro cuñada?- Tsu-chan solo se rascó la cabeza

-bueno… en realidad…-

-¡OH MIREDA LA NIEBLA OTRA VEZ!- gritó asustada mi hermana justo antes de que otro flashback llegara… me pregunto… ¿cuándo podremos irnos?...

 **Fin Honoka POV**

 **Erena POV**

-y * _munch_ * _munch*_ el hombre dijo… no me mires con esos ojos, ¿te ha pasado?- termine de contar mi chiste y Nozomi no dejaba de verme, eso era algo extraño, es decir… usualmente uno se ríe al escuchar un chiste, pero ella, simplemente me observaba, con… mucha atención, poniéndome… algo incomoda- oye…- dejé mi tenedor y comencé a mover mi mano frente a su rostro- Tierra a Nozomi… Houston, tenemos un problema- al no ver reacción en ella troné los dedos, logrando así que saliera de su trance.

-¡¿eh?!- dio un pequeño salgo que me resulto divertido, razón por la cual reí un poco- ¡oye! ¿De qué te ríes?- me pregunto haciendo un puchero

-jajaja de nada- tomé de vuelta mi tenedor y rápidamente me estiré hasta picar un poco del pastel de Non-tan, trayéndome un pedazo conmigo

-¡hey, eso es mío!- gritó ella lanzándose sobre mí

-no, solo lo estás viendo- jajaja… ¿Por qué me siento?... ¿Qué es esto?... dentro de mí…

-oye… yo… pensaba comerlo…- sentía sus manos tratar de alcanzarme queriendo evitar que comiera aquel pastel, era… divertido… un momento… ¿yo?... ¿me estaba divirtiendo?...

-jajaja…- esto…- jajaja… basta…- se siente…- tranquila- bien…- ¡ya!... tranquila Nozo…- mis palabras fueron cortadas… por… algo… ¿suave?... cálido… ¿qué es esta sensación?... es tan…

Mis manos perdieron fuerza… escuché el sonido del tenedor caer al suelo… mis ojos… comenzaron a pesar, mi fuerza… se perdía… lentamente las voces a mi alrededor se fueron desvaneciendo, borrando… todo desapareció… ¿por qué?... ¿Qué es todo esto?...

¿POR QUÉ ME ESTÁ BESANDO?...

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-¡hey, eso es mío!- le grité al reaccionar, notando que se estaba llevando de a poco mi pastel, era raro que me distrajera pero, esa chica, Erena, había algo en ella que provocaba no querer dejar de verla, esa… intriga era lo que me tenía atenta a cada movimiento que hacía, cada gesto, cada palabra

-no, solo lo estás viendo jajajaja- ella… se vía tan… divertida, completamente diferente a la vez que la conocí en la entrevista, tan diferente a la modelo que esta frente a los reflectores, tan diferente a la idea que me dio Rin-chan…

-oye… yo… pensaba comerlo…- forcejeábamos el pastel, en realidad, quien nos viera pensaría que no éramos más que un par de niñitas peleando por algo tonto, lo cual así era, pero… era divertido…

-jajaja…- y fue entonces… cuando… ocurrió… lo había hecho… estaba perdiendo de vista mi objetivo, estaba divirtiéndome con el enemigo, y en una misión… cualquier error cuenta…

Estaba tan entretenida con Erena que… no noté cuando la puerta se abrió, cuando aquella hermosa rubia entró al local, acompañada de otra rubia miniatura y una furiosa pelirroja…

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué Umi quiere quedarse en prisión?- ¿por qué?... ¿por qué aquí?... ¿por qué ahora?...

-Es extraño, es decir, a nadie le gusta estar en prisión…-

Mi cuerpo se tensó, si ellas me veían aquí… definitivamente algo malo pasaría… seguramente se lo dirían a Hanayo, y todo el plan de Rin-chan se vendría abajo… debía pensar en algo rápido…

-Tal vez, le gusta estar ahí…-

-por favor Arisa no manches, ¿a quién carajo le gustaría estar ahí?...- esa voz… la hermosa voz de mi Elichi… porque tenía que ser aquí…

-jajaja… ya basta…-

-oye Eli…- escuché la voz de Maki-chan…- esa no es…- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO!...

-¡ya! Tranquila…- no…

-¿quién?...- no… por favor…

-tranquila Nozo…- Elichi… perdóname…

-nah… olvídalo, es otra lesbiana… jajaja…- para nuestra… ¡MÍ!, nuestra no, mía, solo de mí, para mi suerte Erena usaba un sombrero ancho que me cubrió perfectamente

-¿cómo que otra lesbiana?... mira quien habla, la señora padre de familia-

-con mi familia no te metas rubia-

-oblígame pelirroja-

-chicas ya… molestaran a los demás clientes…-

-te enseñare que este hermoso rojo de mi cabello no es solo para atraer pareja-

-¡chicas ya!-

Apreté los ojos con todas mis fuerzas… tratando de aguantar los más posible… deseaba que las chicas se fueran rápido… lo cual para mi suerte… ocurrió rápido…

-sí, vayamos a sentarnos mejor…-

Pude escuchar pasos alejándose, al igual que sus voces, razón por la cual pude respirar tranquila… lentamente me fui separando de Erena… no podía creer que lo había hecho, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió otra cosa?...

-No… No… Nozomi…- la chica frente a mí mostraba una expresión que no había visto antes… ella… estaba sonrojada, pero… eso no me importaba… en realidad… me sentía… sucia…- tú…. ¿por qué?...-

-Erena… esto… yo…- ahora debía fingir que nada había pasado…- deberías olvidar quemmm…- ¿pero qué?... ¿por qué?... sus labios sobre los míos se impactaban con fuerza… esto… no podía ser… ¿acaso ella?... por alguna extraña razón… mi corazón… lentamente… fui cerrando los ojos, su calor… no…- ¡NO!...- usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad la tome por los hombros y la empujé…- Erena… no…-

Ella me miro con duda y luego con sorpresa, para después… ponerse de pie…- Voy al baño…- sin decir nada más… se dio la vuelta y se fue, entonces… pude respirar tranquila…

-¡AHHHHHH! Eso no estuvo bien…- me dejé caer sobre la mesa… rascando mi cabeza fuertemente…- fui una tonta, una tonta, tonta completamente… no debí hacer eso… Elichi… perdóname…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Erena POV**

-¿pero qué demonios fue eso?- le decía a mi reflejo frotándolo con agua del grifo…- ah… eso estuvo mal… pero… ¿Qué paso?...- el simple hecho de recordarlo me llenaba el corazón de un extraño sentimiento que… me provocaba algo de dolor…- Anju… te extraño…-

Tomé unas toallas de papel del servidor y sequé mi cara, me observé al espejo una última vez tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado…- eso… ¿significó algo?...- moví la cabeza de un lado a otro negando esos pensamientos, cuando escuche la puerta del baño abrirse…

-en serio hermana no tienes remedio-

-cállate Arisa-

-mira que derramar todo tu batido de chocolate sobre ti… eres un desastre Eli…- ella dijo… ¿Eli?... no… no puede ser… es un nombre muy común, podría ser cualquier persona…- para colmo… ¿Cómo ensuciaste tu rubio cabello hermana?...- seguro hay muchas Eli rubias por aquí…- no parece que hubieses tenido la educación de nuestra rusa abuela…- ok… es suficiente…

Disimuladamente agaché el rostro dejando que mi sombrero me cubriera mi reflejo, observando disimuladamente al par de jóvenes que se ponían a mi lado en los lavabos…- demonios Arisa, esta mancha no saldrá fácilmente- observe aquella detallada figura… sin duda… era ella… la chica del informe de Mei y de… Nozomi… un miembro del club… Ayase Romanof Elichika Elizabeth…

-espera hermana…- esa chica… ¿hermana?...- disculpe- una suave voz me saco de mis pensamientos- podría pasarme una toalla de papel por favor- la rubia menor se dirigía a mí

-claro…- dije suave y le pasé la toalla

-gracias…-

No respondí simplemente termine de lavar mis manos y salí de aquel lugar… ya tendría otra oportunidad… estaba por retirarme cuando la pequeña… dijo algo… me causo un shock tremendo…

-y… ¿Qué ha pasado con Nozomi-onee-chan?…- ¿Nozomi?... eso… ¿qué?... me detuve en seco, eso… no puede ser… hablaban de Nozomi… la chica con la que me acababa de besar, pero… ¿por qué?... debía escuchar un poco más…

-pues no lo sé…- yo puse una mano sobre mi estómago y la otra sobre mi boca y corrí rápidamente a un cubículo, cerrando y así poder escuchar tranquila

-¿cómo que no lo sabes?-

-eso mismo, hasta donde sé está viendo a Rin…- ¿Rin?... ese nombre… me suena…

-¿Rin?... ¿Quién es esa?-

-ah, es la asistente de Hanayo- wow… gracias por preguntar niña… pero… necesito más información…

-y… ella ¿qué tiene que ver con Nozomi-onee-chan?- dioses amo a esta chiquilla

-pues Non-tan tuvo un problema que la obligo a olvidarse de mí y bueno… se supone que Rin es su terapeuta- así que la asistente no es tan inútil… pero… ¿Por qué Nozomi?...

-oh, ya veo, sí después de lo de Umi y Anju…- ella suspiró, al igual que yo…- no he podido contactarla…-

-lo lamento hermana, pero ya verás que estarán juntas en poco tiempo como en antaño- ¿juntas?... pero ella me besó… a menos qué…

-eso espero…-

Yo estaba de espalda a la puerta, entonces… cuando jugábamos con el pastel… ella debió llegar, por eso me besó… mi sombrero… se escondió… me uso… ¡ME USO!... pero… ¿por qué?... ¿Qué ganaría?... ¿acaso es otro movimiento de Hanayo?... ¿quizá?...

 _*tock*tock*tock*_

Escuché la puerta ser golpeada y luego… la voz de la rusa- oye chica ¿estás bien?... oigo murmullos, ¿te duele algo?...- yo apreté los puños con fuerza y respire hondo una y otra vez, tratando de relajarme…

-n… no… no es nada…- dije fingiendo una voz tímida

-¿segura?, porque… vi que te regresaste, ¿de verdad estas bien?, ¿segura que no te duele algo?-

-se… segura, fue solo… un ataque al corazón…-

-¡¿de verdad?!- gritó asustada la menor- deberías revisarte eso, con nosotras viene una amiga de mi hermana, es médico y… podría revisarte…- ¿médico?... Nishikino…

-no… estoy bien gracias-

-si alguien viene contigo, con gusto podemos decirle que venga por ti-

-no se preocupen… y… vengo sola… además… ya estoy mejor…- un enorme coraje me invadió al decir eso ultimo

-bueno… si dices eso… vamos Arisa-

-ok hermana… hasta luego señorita…- me senté en el inodoro, recargué mis codos en mis piernas y luego mi cara en mis manos, por alguna extraña razón me sentía…

-soy una basura…-

Trate de asimilar la situación, analizarla más detenidamente… trataba de dejar la situación del beso de lado pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más difícil me era… ¿Por qué está conmigo?, es posible que Hanayo la haya enviado, pero… eso no quita el hecho de que me haya usado para esconderse de Ayase… y con lo que escuche ahora, ella y Ayase son o eran o serán pareja, pero… Nozomi no está bajo la tutela de Hanayo… mmm… ahora tengo dos posibilidades…

La primera… es que Ayase no esté enterada del plan de Hanayo sobre Anju, pues a lo que escuché ella también está sorprendida de que este en prisión, y Hanayo está usando a Nozomi atreves de la asistente.

La segunda… Ayase no está enterada del plan de Hanayo, además de que la asistente tiene otros planes y los está ejecutando con Nozomi…

Claro… si Nozomi logra lo que Hanayo quiere, ya no habría necesidad de buscar a sus parejas… ahora tiene sentido… la asistente las está protegiendo usando a Nozomi….

Una vez que lo descubrí me puse de pie y salí del cubículo a toda prisa rumbo… a la barra…

-señorita…- llamé a la tendera

-dígame, qué le puedo servir…-

-en realidad no es a mí…-

Después de pedir aquel pequeño favor a la tendera, me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba con… esa…

-Erena… yo…- ella se puso de pie, yo simplemente puse mi mano en su hombro y la abracé

-está bien Non-tan… no pasa nada…-

-no… de verdad… lo siento yo… no sé qué me paso… simplemente…- corté sus palabras poniendo mi índice en sus labios

-shh… mejor vámonos…- rápidamente me puse detrás de ella la fue empujando hasta la salida

-pero… la cuenta-

-descuida… ya pagué…- y así con pequeños empujones, prisas y sorpresas… salimos del lugar…

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Arisa POV**

-entonces… ¿esa chica estaba bien?- nos preguntaba Maki-san mientras comíamos

-pues eso dijo- respondió sin mucho cuidado mi hermana- pero volviendo a cosas importantes… ¿Qué será eso de un trato con Minami-san?-

-no lo sé, tal vez… está negociando su libertad- ambas dejaron de lado sus cubiertos y se pusieron a pensar

-no entiendo nada de esto… ¿y tú Eli?-

-oye se supone que tú eres la cerebrito- Maki-san dio un suspiro, para después sacar su celular

-diablos… tengo varios mensajes perdidos de Nico-chan…-

-uuuuu… suena como que le van a pegar a alguien-

-cállate oxigenada- al escuchar eso ultimo de inmediato mi hermana me cubrió los oídos

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DELANTE DE MI HERMANITA?!-

-¿eh?... ¿oxigenada?...-

-¡cállate dañada!- lentamente aparte las manos de mi hermana de mis oídos

-tranquila hermana, no pasa nada, además somos natura…-

-¿señorita Arisa?- escuchamos la voz de una mesera que preguntaba por… ¿mí?... ¿Qué está?

-¿Qué quieres con mi hermana?- de inmediato mi hermana se paró frente aquella chica

-uy… modo hermana sobreprotectora on…-

-yo… etto… nada… es solo qué… le mandaron esta nota…- la joven de su mandil sacó una hoja de papel

-¡dame eso!- la cual obviamente tomó mi hermana-¿qué clase de enfermo le manda mensajes a mi hermanita?- ella sin pena ni gloria abrió aquella hoja…- veamos- yo estaba deseando que me tragara la tierra por el espectáculo que daba mi hermana- oh… vaya… toma Arisa...-

-¿eh?- rápidamente alcé el rostro y tome aquel papel, me sorprendí mucho al ver lo que decía

-y ¿qué es?- pregunto Maki-san

-es… es de la chica del baño- le respondí…- dice que me, nos agradece- corregí- por preocuparnos por ella y en especial a mí por la información que le di, que raro… no recuerdo informarle de nada-

-¿solo eso? Que extraño, pero bueno, me paso a retirar… Nico-chan y Aiko me esperan- Maki-san se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que yo volteaba la hoja

-oh… dice que podemos pedir lo que queramos que todo correrá a su cuenta…-

-pensándolo bien… me quedaré con ustedes un rato, después de todo… para que estamos las amigas- Maki-san se sentó en su lugar y pidió un menú, al igual que mi hermana… pero algo no me cuadraba… ¿Quién era esa chica?...

 **Fin Arisa POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

Después de que salimos del restaurant nos dirigimos directo al hotel para seguir con el trabajo, en el camino ninguna dijo nada, y a decir verdad… duda de hablar, es decir… la besé, fue una mala decisión lo sé, pero… no se me ocurrió nada más para evitar que Elichi nos viera, aparte ya había recibido mucho humillación pues de la nada tuve que esconderme debajo de la mesa, cuando ella y su hermanita pasaron junto a mí… suspiré con solo recordarlo… estaba tan entrada en mis pensamientos que… me asuste al escuchar la voz de Erena

-Non-tan…-

-¡UUUUEEEEE!-

-tranquila, solo te iba a decir que llegamos-

-¿eh?, ¿ah?... gracias…- ella abrió la puerta de su lado, yo la del mío, salimos del auto y nos dirigimos al interior del hotel, donde el staff ya nos recibía

-¡ERENA CARIÑO ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO?!- se acercó el fotógrafo

-ahora no, estoy ocupada, Nozomi, a mi suite, ahora…- su voz sonaba algo molesta… supongo que tiene derecho, después de todo… bueno…

-sí…- fue lo único que dije antes de seguirla.

Tomamos el ascensor hasta la suite donde ella abrió y me invito a pasar- adelante- dijo igual de seca

-perdón por la intromisión- yo… sentía el ambiente algo tenso, pero más que eso… pues de pronto sentí como un aura sombría nos envolvía a ambas

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento Nozomi? Ya no vas a crecer- me dijo con una sonrisa… fingida… mientras se sentaba

-yo… claro…- le tomé la palabra y me senté junto a ella…

Ninguna dijo nada, simplemente dejamos que el silencio se propagara, yo por mi parte me preparaba para disculpar… me preparaba para sus regaños… pero nunca… me preparé para lo que vino…

-Nozomi…- ella rompió el silencio- te contaré una historia…- su voz… ahora sonaba diferente, sonaba… vacía…- es algo vieja, pero interesante- ella subió los pies a la mesa de centro- ¿estarías dispuesta a escucharme?...- ella me miró… y por un instante… me sentí violada completamente por su mirada…

-cla… claro…- tragué pesado, su mirada… Dioses…

-estoy enamora…- dijo volteando su vista a otro lugar…

-yo… Erena… siento mucho lo de hace rato… creme que de verdad… yo no…-

-se llama Yuki Anju…- me cortó las palabras… ¿Anju?... ella… ¡chingada madre! ¡ME VA A HABLAR DE ANJU!, puta es lo que me dijo Rin-chan, es la razón por la que estoy aquí… mierda… debo poner mucha atención

-yo… felicidades… supongo- y sobre todo disimular

-Nozomi, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- volví a tragar pesado…

-claro…- asentí verbalmente… Dioses… estoy a punto de lograrlo, si lo consigo las chicas ya no tendrán que arriesgarse tanto…

-¿amarías a una asesina?...- ok… eso no me lo esperaba

-yo… no entiendo…-

-Nozomi… hice algo muy malo…- ella agachó el rostro… no lo podía creer… de verdad… me lo diría…

-Erena… sabes… puedes confiar en mí… yo…- estaba por hablar cuando algo completamente inesperado ocurrió… su mano me había tomado del rostro apretando mis mejillas obligándome a verla directo a los ojos….- a… alto… me… lashtimash…- trataba de hablar pero no podía… dolía… dolía mucho… pero así como me apretó me soltó- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!- me puse de pie y le grite, ella igual se puso de pie, pero esta vez… ocurrió otra cosa inesperada- qué temmmm hhhmmmm- de nuevo sin previo aviso sus labios se habían unido a los míos, pero esta vez… era diferente… puse mis manos en sus hombros tratando de apartarla, pero ella de algún modo era más fuerte que yo, fue entonces que recordé la vieja y confiable táctica, de la patada en la entrepierna pero… cuando pensaba usarla fui soltada y empujada cayendo sobre el sofá- ¡ERENA BASTA!- le grité asustada, esto era extremo, los nervios me traicionaban y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-Nozomi… me dijiste que podía confiar en ti…- ella posó sus manos en los costados del sofá aprisionándome, pude sentir el frio recorrer mi cuerpo al sentir sur espiración sobre mi rostro- ¿o me mentiste?-

-yo… Erena… por favor….-

-Nozomi… aquí te va mi pequeño secretito…- el miedo me invadió, me quedé estática, fría… incluso podría jurar que el tiempo se detuvo… las estrellas no me advirtieron sobre esto…- Yo…- mi saliva se espeso y me dolió tragarla- maté…- al escucharla, sin poder evitarlo…- a mi madre…- comencé a llorar….

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Erena POV**

Lo siento Nozomi… pero tenía que hacerlo… de verdad me agradas… pero tenía que hacer… me aparté un poco de ella solamente para notarla en posición fetal cubriendo su rostro, tratando de frenar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos

-no llores Non-tan… que aún no te he dado motivos para hacerlo…- ella de inmediato alzó el rostro… su demacrado rostro… - me dijiste que podía confiar en ti, por eso te cuento esto…- avancé a un sofá individual y me senté- que Anju esté en prisión no estaba en mis planes… eso atrasó mucho mi objetivo- le dije y ella comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas

-que… ¿qué objetivo?- me preguntó voz titubeante… te tengo… sonreí

-si te lo digo irás con Hoshisora a decírselo… ¿verdad?- pude notar el cambio en la expresión de su rostro…

-yo… no sé de quién me estás hablando…- trató de hacerse la ignorante… grave error… conmigo no se juega

-Escucha… lo pondré fácil…- me acerqué a ella- tu amiguita… Hanayo… y yo queremos lo mismo- ella me miró con duda

-no sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo apretando los dientes y temblando un poco

-no te hagas la tonta, lo sé todo, sé por qué me besaste, te escondías de tu novia, Eli, sé por qué entraste a trabajar conmigo, para mantenerme vigilada porque me consideran peligrosa para las novias de tus amiguitas, ¿qué otra cosa quieres que te diga?- le hable molesta

-yo… yo no…-

-por favor guarda silencio- le pedí- escucha… Hanayo quiere que Anju sea libre, lo mismo que yo, solo que… Hanayo va más por un… como decirlo… intercambio… Anju afuera y yo adentro…- empujé a una ya vacía Nozomi provocando que se recostara en el sofá y yo me senté sobre sus muslos, con mis piernas a sus costados- en cambio yo… quiero la libertad para ambas, es decir… solo mate a mi madre, se lo merecía, ¿no meterías a Batman a prisión por matar al Joker o sí?- le dije inclinándome hacia enfrente quedando frente con frente

-tú… tú no eres Batman….- pude sentir su agitada respiración era tan… cálida…

-Escucha… yo quiero proponerte algo…- lentamente comencé a deslizar mis manos por debajo de su blusa mientras le hablaba… ella no podía oponer resistencia, simplemente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la tenía en un estado de shock- me agradas y sé que en el fondo yo también te agrado, así que…- me volví a agachar, pero esta vez… deposité un beso en su mejilla derecha- seamos amigas…-

-jamás seré amiga tuya…- ella dijo eso y por alguna extraña razón… me pareció divertido, razón por la cual… le hice algo divertido también- ¡KYAAAAA!- grito al sentir mis manos apretar sus pechos

-vaya… así que eres sensible de aquí… me pregunto si Eli lo sabrá…-

-ba… basta por favor…- sus mejillas rojas y su cuerpo a mi merced… me recordaba tanto a ella… a Anju…

-escúchame… tú y yo queremos lo mismos en cierto modo, ambas queremos que Hanayo meta a más gente en este asunto… ¿verdad? Por eso lo haces- ella simplemente volteó el rostro- es decir… Nishikino es madre ahora… imagina si algo le pasara a su mujer o peor… a su pequeña-

-¡déjalas fuera de esto!- por un momento ella sacó algo de fuerza y casi me aparta de su cuerpo, pero yo fui más fuerte y me mantuve

-lo ves… ambas queremos que los que no tienen nada que ver, sean libres de todo este caos emocional…-

-basta… por… por favor…-

-solo quiero una cosa de ti Nozomi…- de nuevo me acerqué a ella, pero esta vez… ataqué otra zona… que al parecer… fue igual de sensible… su cuello, dando una pequeña lamida y un ligera succión dejando algo roja la zona

-ahhh… mmm…-

-¿lo estas disfrutando? Mmm… y yo que pensé que te torturaba…-

-Erena… yo… ¿Qué quieres de mí?...- y como lo suponía… al final… todos sucumben ante el deseo…

-tu sabes mi secreto y yo sé el tuyo… que trabajas para la asistente fuera de la jurisdicción de Hanayo, tú quieres a Anju libre y yo también… tú quieres que tus amigas estén fuera de esto y yo también… ¿no son nuestros objetivos iguales?...- mientras hablaba moví una de mis manos de su pecho a su estómago, bajando en una suave caricia hasta su entrepierna

-ya… ya…-

-¿hm?... acaso… ¿te estas excitando?-

-mmnnnn… no…-

-vaya… que niña tan fuerte… te estas ganando una recompensa….- y sin previo aviso… la besé… pero esta vez de forma más atrevida, pues en un momento de descuido introduje mi lengua y rápidamente tomé el dominio de su boca…

-mmmnnnnaaaa….- al separarnos un hilo de saliva unía nuestras bocas…

-Nozomi…- bien… era ahora o nunca… sin más me levante de su cuerpo y avancé hasta la puerta, ella de inmediato se sentó en el sofá, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, para después arreglarse la ropa- vete…- fue lo único que dije, ganando su total atención

-¿qué?...-

-te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te vayas, busques a la policía y les digas lo que te dije, que yo asesine a mi madre, que yo soy la única culpable y no Anju, te doy la oportunidad de que seas una heroína-

-¿por qué?...-

-pero ten en cuenta que si lo haces… te preguntarán cosas, como ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?, ¿por qué hablaste ahorita?, ¿Cómo te enteraste?, y sobre todo… ¿Cuál es tu relación conmigo?... y como has de saber… palabras sacan palabras y al final… tus amigas estarán involucradas… en actos de corrupción y… no te quiero recordar que hay una bebé entre ustedes…-

-tú… eres…-

-¿un monstruo?... me lo han dicho antes… así que me tiene sin cuidado…- le dije abriendo la puerta

Me quedé parada a un costado de la puerta, esperando a que se fuera, cerré los ojos, crucé los brazos… y comencé a contar...

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8…

9…

10…

Abrí los ojos y dirigí mi vista al sofá, encontrándome con mi joven Nozomi sentada abrazando sus piernas…- supongo que rechazaras mi oferta- ella no respondió- cuando todo esto acabe, Anju será libre, yo también y por sobre todo tus amigas, podrás volver con Eli, Nishikino estará con su hija y novia, esa chica Honoka tendrá un tienda prospera, Minami se volverá una gran diseñadora y esa chica… Umi… volverá a ser libre también, todas ganaremos, Hanayo y Rin… podrán volver a sus sesiones habituales de ayuda… todo será hermoso…- me acerqué hasta ella, me senté a su lado y comencé a jugar con un mecho de su purpura cabello…

-lo… ¿lo prometes?...- hablo con una voz suave, y casi inaudible en especial porque ocultaba el rostro entre sus rodillas… razón por la cual agaché el rostro encontrándome con sus ojos llorosos, en verdad me dolía verla así, pero… comprendí que en esta batalla de dos contra una… llevaba las de perder… por eso…

-lo prometo…- una aliada puede ser buena… aunque no la haya obtenido por los mejores medios…

Ella alzó el rostro y yo junte mi frente con la suya, con una de mis manos acaricié desde su rodilla, pasando por sus muslos, recorriendo cada parte de aquellas medias que terminaban debajo de su falda, palpando algo de humedad… tal parece que si se excito con lo de hace un momento…- ahora…- hablé suavemente…- sellemos nuestro trato…-

Lo siento por jugar de forma injusta Hanayo… pero… gané…

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-Nozomi nya, ¿cómo te fue hoy nya?- llegué a casa un poco más tarde de lo habitual, sentía los ánimos por los suelos…

-¿está Hanayo?...- pregunte seca

-Kayo-chin aun no llega nya, está en casa de Kotori-nya…-

-oh…- no dije nada más…

-¿quieres cenar nya?-

-no gracias… solo… tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir… me siento cansada…- sin esperar algún comentario subí hasta el baño…abrí la regadera y entré… no me importó siquiera que aun estuviera vestida… simplemente… quería quitarme esta sensación de suciedad que sentía….

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentada en la regadera, abrazándome a mí misma… llorando… llorando…- Elichi… perdóname…-

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

* * *

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYY hasta aquí el cap de la semana**

 **¿que les pareció?, ¿como ven este giro?, ¿de verdad Erena será tan mala como se dice?, uuuu chan chan chan**

 **las cartas se han puesto y la tortilla se ha volteado...**

 **bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap, ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido y ¡OH CIERTO CASI LO OLVIDO!**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo con el fic de New Game! "La historia de Kou y Rin" espero y mañana poder subir el nuevo cap de ellas, gracias en verdad por su apoyo :)**

 **pero bueno sin mas que decir... los dejo por esta semana, amenzando con volver**

 **bye bye!**

 **PD: esperen mas sorpresas en el proximo cap**

 **PD2: amo a Erena inteligente, abusona :p**


	21. Covenant

Yo, yo, yo!

Queridos lectores, he vuelto del Hades, del tartaro, y de la tienda... si a la media noche... xD

Antes que nada, lamento la demora, sí, sí, sé que me fui por mucho, mucho, en verdad mucho tiempo, pero... digamos que... las cosas han estado un poco movidas de este lado del charco... pfff... en fin, ahora que he vuelto a las andadas... les dejo este cap que... espero sea de su agrado y compence muchas ausencias, y no se preocupen, que en toda mi ausencia, no he dejado de pensar en esta historia que a decir verdad... es gracias a ustedes que... sigue viva :)

Gracias a todos por su paciencia y mil perdones por la demora, pero... aqui les dejo el cap de esta semana, prometiendo volver la proxima con otra cap y recuerden... la marvel... :)

PD: Love live no me pertenece, pero con tantas cosas que me han pasado creo que me la merezco haha, ok no... u_u

PD2: antes del cap les dejo una pequeña historia, sobre... cierto asunto hehe, es mas como... una breve explicacion de mi ausencia pero... con clase xD hahaha

* * *

El mundo esta lleno de historias, algunas son raras, otras muy normales, unas son largas y otras cortas, algunas emocionantes y otras… bueno… todo lo contrario; esta por ejemplo es una historia corta que no narra nada interesante, es simplemente algo que me ocurrió, es una historia algo rara, y que de verdad… hasta estas fechas… me ha dejado con una duda… ¿cuál es?, talvez se pregunten… bueno, supongo que al final, todo será tan claro como el cristal…

 **~~~~~~EREMONOGATARI…** (Así es, me pirateé el nombre)…

Era una tarde cálida, me encontraba sentada en un café, cubriéndome como siempre con mi disfraz de incognito, unos lentes grandes el cabello atado y bueno, un sombrero. El clima era bueno y la tarde tranquila, Nozomi, mi asistente, se había tomado… ok, ok, le había dado el día libre para hacer… no sé, algo, cosas de chicas supongo, así que simplemente decidí darme un respiro.

Estaba muy cómoda sentada, disfrutando del día, bebiendo de mi café, con mis ojos cerrados, cuando una voz… me saco de mis extrañas cavilaciones…

-¿Erena?...- abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar que alguien me llamaba…-¿Erena?, ¿de verdad eres tú?-

-¿eh?...- me quede contemplando a aquel chico frente a mí que me miraba con una sonrisa enorme…-yo… supongo…- momento…-¿cómo me reconociste con mi disfraz?- le pregunte asombrada

-bueno, es fácil reconocerte…-volvió a sonreír…- ¿puedo?- señaló la silla frente a mí

-a… adelante…- el joven se sentó frente a mí, dejando su maletín en la silla a mi derecha

-¿qué te pasa Erena?- me preguntó fijando su vista en mí- te noto muy distraída-

-ah… eso… descuida, es solo que… tengo mucho en la cabeza- traté de excusarme

-¿trabajo?- me miro con curiosidad…

-digamos que algo así…- volví a tomar de mi café- pero vamos… mejor háblame de ti, ¿cómo te ha ido?- el joven suspiró para finalmente recargarse sobre la mesa

-es complicado- dijo algo cabizbajo- pero vamos mejorando- alzó el rostro, mostrándome una sonrisa

-¿trabajo?- pregunté

-digamos que… algo así- me guiñó el ojo y ambos reímos al notar que me respondió como yo lo hice con anterioridad-

El silencio se hizo presente un rato, hasta que él habló…- como sabes hasta hace poco estaba trabajando en una empresa, bueno… era más como prácticas profesionales…- me acomodé en mi silla y escuché con atención…- digamos que… las cosas no comenzaron a marchar bien una vez me gradué, ¿puedes creer que me querían contratar pero pagándome lo mismo que cuando era practicante?- dijo con una notoria molestia

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!- dije con sorpresa- se están perdiendo los valores…-

-eso mismo dije- el volvió a recargarse en la mesa- así que no me quedo mas remedio que terminar por completo mi relación con esa empresa y bueno… ya te imaginaras…-

-bienvenido a las filas del desempleo- le dije en broma

-exacto… algo como "aquí está tu cajita de cartón"- suspiró de nuevo- pero en fin… termine tomándome unas vacaciones forzadas por un largo tiempo, mismo que utilicé para escribir algunas historias-

-bueno, al menos no desperdiciaste el tiempo-

-pues… digamos que… al paso de unos meses me llamaron de un sitio al que metí solicitud y bueno…-

-¿ya tienes empleo?-

-¡BINGO!- dijo con emoción- y esta vez el sueldo no es de practicante- sonrió- desde entonces las cosas parecían mejorar…- su semblante volvió a flanquear…- todo iba bien, ya con un poco mas de dinero, volví a jugar TCG de forma profesional, y… tuve que entrar a torneos oficiales, hasta que logre ingresar al Championship Series, ¡FUE INCREIBLE!, una experiencia única- su rostro expreso alegría un instante, solamente para entristecerse otra vez- pero… últimamente he tenido problemas con la gente que vivo y bueno… digamos que he estado desconectado del mundo, dejé de escribir, pero… lentamente he tratado de volver-

-bueno, me alegra saber que no te rindes- sonreí para darle ánimos

-siempre sabes cómo animar a la gente ¿no Erena?- correspondió mi sonrisa

-se hace lo que se puede- nos quedamos en silencio un rato más hasta que él miro su reloj

-bueno… fue un placer volver a verte Erena…- tomó su maletín y se puso de pie- además… fue un gusto hablar contigo-

-el placer fue mío- sonreí.

El sacó de su bolsillo su billetera y dejo unos billetes en la mesa- esta vez yo invito- se dio la vuelta- tengo que llegar al trabajo, aun estoy en mi periodo de prueba, además debo buscar un lugar donde vivir- suspiró- la vida es pesada-

-pero… siempre puedes contar con el TCG para despejarte ¿no?- el se giró para ver y sonrió

-como lo dije antes… siempre sabes que decir para animar a las personas…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar…-hasta pronto… Toudo Erena…-hizo un ademan con su mano… y salió del café…

Observé por la ventana como se perdía entre las calles y la multitud, su historia, sus palabras y las situaciones, fortuitas y problemáticas que me contó me hicieron preguntarme algo…

-¡¿QUÍEN DIABLOS ERA ESE TIPO?!-

 **~~~~~~ERENAMONOGATARI… FIN~~~~~~**

* * *

Así es... tantos asuntos que atender y tantos torneos a los que asistir, y bueno una YCS cardica que no gane, pero estoy feliz con mi desempeño :3 pero bueno...

Ahora si... El cap de la semana, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

-Al final del día, nadie sabe para quien trabaja, tú, por ejemplo, luchas para salvar a las personas que te importan, yo, lucho por mi libertad y por la de la persona que amo- ella comenzó a recoger la ropa que estaba regada por la sala de estar- tú, supuestamente estas unida a las personas que me quieren presa, pero en realidad…- se detuvo en seco y se giró a verme…- estas de mi lado ahora- sonrió… - ¿no es así?... Nozomi…-

Hace unos días…

 **Umi POV**

-117… 118…- mi cuerpo dolía, sin duda estaba fuera de practica…-119… vamos Umi… una más… solo… una…- apreté los dientes y los ojos, concentré toda mi fuerza y…- ¡120!- grite con emoción al terminar mi

Lagartija, para finalmente dejarme caer sobre el frio suelo de mi celda…

-vaya… * _munch_ * _munch_ * de verdad… * _munch_ * _munch*_ se ejercitan en prisión…- esa voz…

Con pesadez alce el rostro encontrándome con aquella figura que una vez en el pasado me habría agarrado a golpes… pero esta vez… - Minami-san…-

-veo que… * _munch_ * _munch*_ me recuerdas…-

-¿Cómo olvidarla?- le dije poniéndome de pie y agarrándome mis costillas

-sí, sí, bueno… * _munch_ * _munch*-_ y solo de pie pude notar que cargaba un tazón lleno de cereal, ese de aritos de frutas…- oh cierto… ¿Dónde están mis modales?- ella estiro el brazo ofreciéndome el tazón…- ¿gustas?- yo no respondí, simplemente la observe- oh vamos, no me rechaces un buen cereal- comenzó a empujar el tazón contra las barras de la celda- vamos, anda, recíbelo, anda, toma, toma…- sus movimientos comenzaron a ser mas rápidos y fuertes, tanto que me empecé a asustar -¡MALDITA SEA TOMALO!- después de ese último grito, arrojo el tazón contra los barrotes derramando todo el cereal sobre el lugar y sobre mí, culminando con un plato roto…

Su respiración era agitada, por mi parte, la observe, no sabía que decir, estaba asustada, ella… ella…-Minami-san…- articule débilmente

-cállate…- dijo entre jadeos interrumpiéndome…- solo… cállate…- yo trague pesado, ella simplemente tomo los barrotes con sus manos y recargo el rostro, agachado, en uno de ellos, di unos pasos atrás, tratando de escapar, pero… ¿a dónde?...- tú… no sabes…- su voz sonaba con tanta rabia…- cuanto te odio….- y todo por mi culpa…

-yo… yo no…- trate de hablar de nuevo

-pero…- me volvió a interrumpir…- no he venido a decirte eso…- me sorprendí al escucharla y notar el cambio en su tono de voz…- he venido a hablar…- lentamente fue levantando su rostro hasta que finalmente… su mirada y la mía se encontraban…- como gente civilizada…- llevó una mano a su cabello y lo arreglo un poco, y solo entonces pude notar, sus facciones, sin alguna expresión, seria, eran tan… parecidas…

-Kotori…- dije sin darme cuenta, razón por la cual di un salto atrás y me cubrí la boca

-sí…- dijo ella desviando el rostro…- sobre eso quiero hablar…- suspiró…- te odio, no sabes cuánto, pero… es más el amor que tengo por mi hija, el que hoy me ha hecho venir a verte, pequeño monstruo…- dijo aun sin volver la vista a mí, dejándome con muchas dudas…

-a… ¿a qué se refiere?- pregunte entre asustada y nerviosa… ella volvió su vista a mí y me sonrió de una extraña forma, misma que erizo la piel…

-dime Sonoda Umi… ¿te gusta apostar?-

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Actualidad…**

 **Nozomi POV**

-Nozomi-nya, la cena esta lista…- escuchaba la voz de Rin-chan al otro lado de la puerta…- ¿sigues bañándote?- pregunto con voz inocente... cierto… olvide cerrar la regadera…

-sí…-respondí tratando de sonar casual…- enseguida bajo…-

-bien… Kayo-chin a un no regresa-nya y… no me gusta cenar solita nya…- dijo eso ultimo y pude escuchar como los pasos se alejaban…

Con completo pesar me levante del inodoro donde estaba sentada y cerré la regadera… me vi al espejo una última vez… y luego cambie mi vista a una pequeña bolsa que había traído a casa a escondidas…- de verdad… ¿seré capaz de hacer algo así?...- trague pesado y suspiré una vez más…- se acercan tiempos difíciles Nozomi…- le dije a mi reflejo…- debemos ser fuertes…- trate de dibujar una sonrisa… antes de tirarme al suelo y llorar… otra vez…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

Manejaba mi arrozmovil por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, trataba de concentrarme en el camino, pero, algo no me dejaba estar 100% atenta… ¿Qué era?, bueno… una señora de mediana edad muy parecida a una de mis pacientes y amiga…-Umi-chan…- murmuré al detenerme en una señal de alto…

 _Flashback_

-y… de… de… de ¿qué quiere hablar?...- le pregunté aun nerviosa por su cercanía

-oh, bueno… sobre nada es especial- ella se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas…

-e… e… entonces…- tragué pesado mientras hablaba

-¿Por qué no te sientas junto a mí?-golpeó con su mano el lugar a lado de ella…

Por favor Kotori-chan date prisa… me repetía a mí misma mientras avanzaba lentamente a su lado…-bi… bi… bien…- tomé mi lugar…- yo…-

-sabes…- me interrumpió- para ser un terapeuta psicóloga, eres demasiado joven…-

-s… sí… sí lo soy…- respondí

-además de ser algo tímida, vamos que no muerdo… ya te lo había dicho- ella me sonrió, ¿Por qué me pone tan nerviosa?

Ella no hacía nada más que observarme, poniéndome cada vez más incómoda, el silencio reino por varios… minutos o eso pensé, pero observé el reloj colgado en la pared y note que no habían pasado de 30 segundos… ¡AHHH!

-sabes…- hablo ella de la nada, provocando que diera un pequeño salto…- odio a tu amiga de cabellera azul…- al parecer no noto que me asus… un momento…

-¿se refiere a Umi-chan?- le pregunte con completo interés…

-esa mismas… la odio tanto…- dio un suspiro y agacho el rostro…-pero…- alzó la cara y fijo su vista en la nada…- como le dije a esa…-apretó los labios- amo mas a mi hija…-

Un momento…. Dijo… "como le dije"… eso me dejo asombrada y con una sed de respuestas… - Minami-san, acaso…-

-Sí…- me interrumpió- fui a verla…- volvió a suspirar y luego se puso de pie, para quedar frente a mí- por eso te pedí hablar contigo ahora… para pedirte algo, pequeña Hanayo…-

Su mirada era diferente, ahora… mostraba convicción, una que no había visto antes… durante esta charla- te he pedido hablar, porque quiero pedirte un gran favor, quizá sea difícil o te opongas, pero te pido, que lo hagas- su mirada estaba que irradiaba fuego... Minami-san estaba en llamas…- quiero que la dejes en paz…-

 _Fin Flashback_

Para mi mala fortuna, eso me dejo con muchas, dudas pues… convenientemente, para ella, Kotori-chan entro a la sala en ese instante, acompañada de Nico-chan, después de eso… Minami-san, nos dejó solas.

-No puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado…- suspire, deteniéndome en una luz roja… - ¿Por qué habrá insistido en dejar a Umi-chan en paz?...- la luz cambio y continúe avanzando… tratando de encontrar alguna lógica en el asunto…

-Si Minami-san dijo eso, con esa seguridad, quiere decir que puede estar tramando algo, pero… ¿qué?... mmm…-suspiré…- quisiera poder dedicarle más tiempo al asunto, pero… la firma de autógrafos es mañana y… necesito entera concentración, para con las chicas…- volví a suspirar…- últimamente me he sentido muy can…- No pude terminar mi oración… pues… por un instante… olvidé algo muy importante…

Iba conduciendo…

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Rin POV**

-Nozomi-nya… la cena esta lista… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita una mujer para bañarse nya?- le grite desde la cocina, terminando de servir el ramen para nosotras nya… - quizá deba hacer más arroz…- dije para mí misma cuando escuché pasos acelerados que provenían de la escalera que daba al piso superior, razón por la cual volteé, encontrándome con Nozomi-nya…- ¿Nozomi-nya?- la observé y venia mojada, como si… no se hubiera secado bien, su rostro estaba rojo, algo… algo no me gustaba nya…- ¿estás bien nya?- pregunte curiosa y su rostro se sonrojo mas…

-yo... eh… s… sí…- ella se veía rara… no… ¡SE COMPORTABA RARO NYA!

-Nozo…-

-¡Estoy bien Rin-chan!- traté de hablar pero me interrumpió- de hecho yo…- ella apretó con fuerza una mochila que cargaba… lo cual me dejo curiosa nya…- voy a salir…-

-Espe…- antes de que terminara de hablar nya… ella se marchó…- mm… suerte… nya…- fue lo único que pude decir… antes de que el teléfono comenzara a sonar nya…- otra noche de cenar sola nya…- avancé hasta el teléfono y conteste la llamada- ¿Buenyas noches?-

-¡RIN NO PREGUNTES SOLO VEN AL HOSPITAL YA!- esa voz…

-¿Maki-nya?- pregunte asustada -¿qué?-

-¡ES HANAYO!- no… - tuvo un accidente- deje caer el teléfono para salir corriendo rumbo al hospital…

-kayo-chin…- no… no…- Kayo-chin…- no puede ser… no puede…-¡KAYO-CHIN!-

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-Dioses… Dioses… Dioses…- no podía dejar de repetirme eso, desde que salí corriendo de casa de Hanayo-chan…- Dioses… Dioses… Dioses…- no podía soltar mi mochila…

-señorita…- escuché la voz del taxista y alcé la vista, notando que me observaba por el retrovisor…- ¿está bien?-

-yo…- mi respiración estaba agitada, obviamente no estaba bien… ¡ESTABA HACIENDO UNA LOCURA!- s… sí…- pero no podía dejar que se me notara mucho…

-porque… sabes… no se ve muy bien- el siguió hablando- se ve como si hubiese cometido un crimen o… fuese a cometer alguno…- dijo el hombre poniéndome nerviosa, para después comenzar a reír…- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Es broma señorita- continuo manejando…

-ja… ja… sí… que buena broma…- tragué pesado y observé por la ventana…- dioses… ayúdenme…-

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

-Entonces… ¿esta casa es de tu amiga, la llevaron a prisión y ahora tu cuidas del lugar?- me pregunto mi hermanita mientras yo terminaba de acomodar los platos para la cena

-así es Alenka Rinat Sashenka-

-¡HERMANA YA TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMES ARISA! ¡ARISA CON UN DEMONIO!- me reí al ver su expresión enojada

-jajajaja, está bien Arisa con un demonio- continué burlándome

-Hermana mala…- hiso un puchero- nada más porque tu nombre no es tan raro como el mío- se cruzó de brazos

-vamos, Sashenka no es un nombre raro, es lindo- dejé los platos y me senté a su lado

-claro que es raro, casi tanto como tu cara al comer chocolate…-

-oh… conque contraatacando he…- la mire con una sonrisa y ella de igual manera sonrió

-tienes razón, tu cara de chocolate no es tan rara como tu expresión de "Nozomi te hare mía"-

-uu… golpe bajo… enana…- le dije y rápidamente, con mis manos comencé a revolver su cabello- te mereces un castigo-

-jajaja, hermana… jajaja… basta…- ella trataba de defenderse pero, obviamente, yo tenía el poder de la hermana mayor de mi lado…

-no me detendré Sashenka… me oíste Sashenka-

-jajajaja… basta…-

-Shashenka-

-basta… jajaja… yaaa….-

-¡SASHENKA, SASHENKA, SASHENKA!-

-¡DIJE QUE YAAAAA!-

Tan entradas estábamos en nuestro juego, que por ese instante, pude sentir como todas las preocupaciones se iban de mí, por ese instante de risas, el problema de Umi, Anju… Nozomi… todo era efímero… por ese instante, escuchando mi risa y la de mi hermanita… me pude sentir…

* _LET IT GO… LET IT GOO… CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE_ *

-alto, alto… hermana… de verdad… ¿Frozen?- ella aparto mis manos de su cabeza y me miro con incredulidad…

-¿qué?...- me separe de ella y avance hasta mi teléfono- me gusta Frozen…-

-uy… mi hermana la madura, aun ve películas para niños- ella cubrió su boca para tapar una risita… yo la observe y reí de lado

-al menos no fui al cine a ver una película solamente porque un luchador le dio voz a un personaje…- pude notar como ella se tensó- ¿acaso crees que no sé qué fuiste a ver Moana solo por Maui?-

-¡HERMANA IDIOTA!-

-jajajaja…- continúe riendo mientras tomaba mi celular y encontraba una llamada de Maki…- Maki, jajaja, ¿qué pasa rojita?-

-¡ES HANAYO, VEN RAPIDO AL HOSPITAL!- en ese instante… todas mis preocupaciones volvieron… multiplicadas… potencializadas…

-no… Hanayo… no…- la llamada termino sin más palabras… pues en esa frase… se había dicho todo…

-¿hermana?- la voz de Arisa me saco de mis pensamientos, lentamente me gire a verla…

-Arisa…- pude sentir mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas…

-¡HERMANA!- ella me abrazo

-debo irme…- correspondí el abrazo

-está bien…- nos separamos y ella me sonrió- tus amigas te necesitan… corre…-

-gracias…- corrí hasta la puerta y completamente decidida… salí rumbo al hospital Nishikino…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

* _NOZOMI PAWAAAAAA_ *

Esa era la sexta vez que sonaba mi celular… y era la sexta vez que no contestaba…

-vaya… se ve que la necesitan señorita- comentó el taxista

-pero… ya vamos a llegar… así que… no es muy importante que conteste…- le dije sin apartar mi vista de la ventana…- seguramente Rin-chan solo quiere regañarme- dije para mí misma suspirando...

-vaya…- dijo el taxista deteniendo el auto…- hay algo de embotellamiento…- comentó al mismo tiempo que una ambulancia pasaba por el carril del costado, en sentido contrario- solo espero que el pobre está bien…- dijo el hombre

-espero que sí- respondí dando por terminado ese tema…

Después de quizá otros 30 minutos, debido al embotellamiento, llegamos a nuestro destino…

-listo señorita, que tenga buena noche…-

-gracias joven- pague la cuota- conserve el cambio…-

-muchas gracias…- el hombre se despidió y siguió su rumbo… en cuento a mí… aquí estaba frente a una gran casa… de dos pisos… una casa… que en mi vida había visto, mucho menos visitado… pero que más sin embargo… aquí estaba…

-vamos Nozomi… tu puedes…- me dije a mi misma tratando de motivarme, de darme valor…- solo debes tocar el timbre… solo eso… tú puedes… tú puedes…- mi dedo temblaba, estando justo sobre el timbre… pero aun así, no me animaba a presionar aquel botón de la muerte…

-¡AHHHHHH!- me di la vuelta y me tiré al piso, rascándome con furia mi cabeza- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO SOY TAN COBARDE?!- grité lo más fuerte que pude… tratando de desahogarme

-¡YA CASELLE MALDITA SEA, CON UN DEMONIO, JODER, CARAJO, ETCETERA, ETCETERA!- escuché una joven voz… proveniente de detrás de mí... una voz… tan familiar… que… me causo escalofríos…

-yo…- lentamente me comencé a dar vuelta… hasta que por fin… me encontré con la dueña de aquella chillona voz…- no…-

-¿tú?...- dijo ella viéndome con la misma sorpresa que aseguro… yo la veía…

-¡ARISA/NOZOMI-SAN!-

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Maki POV**

-carajo, carajo…- me movía de un lado a otro, tratando de ayudar, pero… mi falta de practica simplemente entorpecía a otros…- ¡AH MIERDA!-

-¡HIJA, HIJA!- mi padre me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a verlo de frente…- necesito que te calmes, así no ayudas en nada…-

-yo… yo…-

-está bien, estar nerviosa, estas fuera de práctica, pero… si esto es importante para ti y no te sientes lista… déjalo en mis manos… ¿de acuerdo?- yo trate de respirar más calmada, para relajar mi cuerpo…

-bien…- fue lo único que dije… y mi papá acarició mi mejilla…

-buena niña, ahora… largo de mi área de trabajo, pequeña mequetrefe- mi padre me dio vuelta y me dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda…

-ya oí, ya oí- continué caminando, quitándome la bata que mi madre me había prestado

-todo estará bien hija… confía en tu viejo…- volteé a verlo y él me sonrió, antes de ponerse el cubre boca…

-siempre… papá…- murmuré, saliendo de la habitación…

-¿cómo está?- pregunto Tsubasa, quien fue la primera en llegar, junto con… Honoka quien… bueno…

 _Flashback_

-Tsubasa… necesito que vengas al hospital es Hanayo, ella-

-Ya estoy aquí-

-¡KYAAAAAA!- escuche su voz detrás de mí… causándome un susto de muerte -¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!-

-sentí una perturbación en la fuerza…- dijo observando hacia el cielo…

-¿Qué carajos?...-

-ne… Tsuba-chan…- escuche otra voz… una que no conocía…- ¿podrías bajarme?...- me asome a un costado, notando a una chica, montada en su espalda

-¡oh claro!- ella se puso en cuclillas y permitió que la otra joven peli-naranja bajara de su espalda

-y tú eres…- le dije

-oh, claro, mucho gusto, Kousaka Honoka- ella me extendió la mano… un momento…

-así que tú eres la famosa Honoka que pone en cintura a Tsubasa he…- cambie mi vista a Tsubasa quien inesperadamente se sonrojo…

-ejem…- interrumpió…- ella es Nishikino Maki- dijo secamente

-Maki…- me miró curiosa…- ¿la loca, infiel, amante de los tomates, hija única, millonaria, dueña de los Hospitales Nishikino, gruñona, mal hablada, con problemas hormonales y?... demonios olvide lo último…- un tic nervioso apareció en ojo izquierdo…

-¿Qué dijo tu novia Tsubasa?- la mire con violencia y pude notar como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente…

-yo… etto… ¡NO HONOKA COMO CREES!- separo el agarre de nuestro saludo y tomo a Honoka de los hombros…- esta es otra Maki, ya sabes, la buena onda, gran amiga y…- puse mi mano en su hombro - ¡KYAAAAA!-

-ya Tsubasa… entremos…- apreté fuertemente su hombro provocando que se arrodillara….

 _Fin Flashback_

-Ella… no lo sé… es incierto…- le dije cabizbaja…

-Vamos, anímense, se pondrá bien…- comento Honoka, tratando de animar el ambiente

-y… ¿Qué procede?- comentó Eli quien no hacía mucho había llegado

-nada, solo nos resta esperar…- me senté al lado de ella

-y… ¿Qué haremos con?...- Tsubasa señaló a Rin con la mirada, ella era la más destrozada por esto…

-hablaremos con ella, cuando tengamos algo claro…- dije dando una respuesta

-se me hace lo más lógico…- todas fijamos nuestra vista en Rin… que estaba sentada en el suelo del pasillo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas…

-¿por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora?- menciono Honoka algo que nos llamó la atención a todas…

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Eli

-¡CIERTO!- interrumpió Tsubasa- Honoka tiene un evento en su tienda mañana…

-Vaya, tu tienda es famosa- comentó Eli

-n… no lo es- comento algo triste- ¡PERO LO SERA!- vaya que tiene cambios de estado de ánimo muy rápidos esta chica

-sí, sí, es especial porque el evento…-

-¡Chicas!- estaba por hablarnos del evento Tsubasa, cuando mi padre, salió de la sala de operaciones llamándonos

-¡PAPÁ!- grité y corrí hacia él, siendo seguidas por las demás, menos Rin, quien seguía sentada en el piso-¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo está Hanayo?-

-¿se pondrá bien?-

-¿se murió?-

-¡¿Es cierto que si los conejos se vuelven fértiles a la hora del acto sexual?!- espera ¿QUÉ?...

-Chicas, Chicas, tranquilas- mi padre movió las manos para calmarnos- respondiendo a sus preguntas…- el suspiro- Hanayo está bien, no ocurrió nada malo, si, se pondrá bien y… no lo sé, no soy veterinario…- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, tranquilizándonos a todas y provocando que una muy triste Rin reaccionara…

-entonces… Kayo-chin… ¿se pondrá bien nya?- preguntó tímidamente acercándose a nosotras…

Mi padre la miro con ternura y una enorme sonrisa…- por supuesto amiguita…- él le acarició la cabeza y luego la abrazó

-¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!- grito Tsubasa acercándose a mi padre y a Rin abrazándolos y en el proceso llevándose a las demás

-¡Espera!-

-¡ABRAZAME MAS FUER TSU-CHAN!-

-¡IUGH… Contacto humano!-

-Maki… ¡¿QUÉ PENSARÍA TU MADRE SI ME RODEADO DE MUJERES JOVENES?!... ¡ESTOY VIVIENDO EL SUEÑO!-

-¡PAPÁ!-

-¿Eli…?- pero la alegría se quedó abrumada con esa… voz…- Elichi…-

Ella se separó de nosotros y en ese instante… su rostro… fue como…

-No… No… Nozomi…- si hubiera visto un fantasma…

-Nozi… mi…- luego como si hubiera recibido un chocolate o algo así…

-Nozomi…- luego como si hubiera ganado algo… como la lotería… no sé…

-¡NOZOMIIIIIIUUUUUAUAUAUAUA!- y… bueno… eso ya no se puede describir…

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-Entonces… ¿tu hermana no está?- le pregunté a la joven rubia que me entregaba una taza de té

-así es salió de urgencia- se sentó a mi lado

-mmm… entiendo...- respondí algo cabizbaja, se formó un silencio entre nosotras… ¿quizá deba irme? O llamar a Rin… digo… me llamó en varias ocasiones…

-Oye…- su voz, me hizo poner toda mi atención ella, pues sonaba algo… seria y… triste

-di… dime…- por alguna extraña razón, me sentía nerviosa

-tú… ¿volviste con mi hermana?- mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y ella… muy decidida… me sostenía la mirada

-y… yo… ehh…- ¡¿DIOSES QUE RESPONDO?!- yo… como te explico… yo…- desvié la mirada

-no volverás con ella… ¿verdad?-

-¿eh?- volví mi vista a ella, y ahora… tenía su vista clavada en su taza, y pude notar… como pequeñas lágrimas escurrían por su mejilla…- yo…- mi voz se quebró, quería responder, pero… las palabras no salían de mi boca, mi corazón… se había roto…- A… Arisa…- estiré mi mano… tratando de tocarla, pero…

-sabes…- su voz provocó que me detuviera- si…- ella alzó su rostro- si ustedes no volvieran a estar juntas, pero… antes de separarse… se dijeran lo mucho que significan la una para la otra y… así pudieran aceptar sus sentimientos y al menos… terminar bien… bueno… supongo que eso estaría bien…- oh… no… al escuchar sus palabras… mi corazón… que ya estaba roto… ahora se había vuelto polvo… Dioses… denme valor, fuerza…

-yo…- traté de hablar…- supongo que tienes razón…- le dije y ella por fin… fijo su vista en mí…- deberíamos decirnos lo que significamos la una para la otra…- hice una mueca de sonrisa y pude sentir… un frio liquido recorre mi mejilla… yo… lloraba…

-pero ambas son unas tontas…- ella tomó mi mano…- pero son mis tontas favoritas…- recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo me deje envolver por su ternura…

-tienes razón…- hablé más tranquila…- somos unas tontas…-

Nos quedamos así un momento, dejándonos llevar por el cómodo silencio que… apaciguaba mi corazón y aclaraba mi mente… pero… como si los Dioses así lo hubiesen deseado… una duda llego a mi cabeza…

-por cierto Arisa…-

-Dime hermana…- me dijo manteniendo sus ojos aun cerrados…

-¿A dónde fue Elichi?...-

-mm…- ella se levantó de mi hombro y se limpió los ojos…- ¿Quién?...-

-Elichi… ya sabes tu hermana…-

-¿mi qué?...- ella puso su mano en su barbilla…- mmm… ¡AH sí!...- golpeo su puño con la palma de su mano- se fue al hospital-

-¿Al hospital?- dije algo preocupada…

-sí… creo que su terapeuta se murió o algo así-….

…

…

…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- grité completamente asustada y salí de aquella casa… sin importarme nada más…

-no puede ser… no puede ser… por eso me llamó Rin-chan, pero yo… ¡AAAAARRRGGGG!- me rasqué la cabeza de frustración, observaba la calle de un lado a otro…- maldita sea… ningún puto Taxi…- hasta que milagrosamente…

-¿Taxi señorita?- uno se orilló frente a mí

-Sí- respondí sin dudar, abordando el auto

-¿A dónde la llevo damita?-…

…

…

…

-esperen un momento…- rápidamente me baje del taxi y corrí al casa de nuevo…

-¡ARISA, ARISA!- golpeé la puerta con fuerza…

-¡¿qué pasa?!- abrí asustada

-¿Cuál es el nombre del hospital?- grité desesperada

-¿El qué?-

-¡Ya sabes donde esta Hanayo!-

-¿Hana qué?- ¡AAARRRGGHHHH ESTA NIÑA!- Ohhh….- golpeó su puño con su palma- es el hospital Nishikino-

-Gracias…- respondí y cuando me disponía a salir corriendo de nuevo, una mano me detuvo

-¡Espera!- me giré para ver a Arisa- cuando te fuiste la primer vez, dejaste esto- ella sostenía mi mochila, con la cual había llegado…

-¡DIOSES CÓMO PUDE OLVIDARLA!- la tomé- gracias Arisa…- le sonreí algo nerviosa- bueno… me retiro…- sin decir nada mas emprendí mi carrera, pero nuevamente… las manos de Arisa me detenían…- ¿Ahora qué?- le dije algo molesta…

-sabes… digo… no es que me interese, pero… ¿para qué quieres las cosas que llevas en esa mochila?-...

…

…

…

Pude sentir como rápidamente mi cara ardía, y mi temperatura aumentaba, así que con esa misma rapidez, saqué mi cartera, tomé unos billetes y se los ofrecí- toma esto y olvida lo que viste…-

-mmm…- vamos… tómalos… tómalos…- bien…- ¡YAY! Ella tomo los billetes

-bueno ahora si…-

-¡ESPERA!- me volvió a detener…

-Dioses… ¿ahora qué?...-

-pues… cargabas más de una cosa en la bolsa, aparte… ¿para qué son esas bolas grandes que parecen…?-

No la dejé terminar, simplemente tome todo el dinero de mi cartera y se lo ofrecí- toma todo esto y olvida cada cosa que viste-

-mmm….- vamos… por favor…- está bien…- ella tomo el dinero…- yo cuidaré tu secreto her-ma-na…- su rostro dibujo una sonrisa malvada….

-malvada niña…- fue lo último que dije, antes de emprender mi carrera

Estaba tan cerca del taxi, pero… una fuerza mayor me detuvo… -¡DEMONIOS!- corrí de vuelta a la casa… y para mi suerte… Arisa estaba afuera, en el marco de la puerta…- no digas nada y dame dinero para el taxi…- dije sonrojada y completamente sudada…

-jajaja… hermana tontita…- ella me dio unos billetes… de MI DINERO… ¡MI DINERO! Pero… ¡ahhhh! Eso era lo menos importante ahora…

Una vez con dinero en mano, volví al taxi y le indique a donde debía llevarme… afortunadamente, no había mucho tránsito, pues ya era muy tarde, casi de madrugada… así que no nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar.

-listo joven-

-gracias- le pagué al taxista- conserve el cambio- comencé a caminar rumbo al hospital

-joven pero aquí falta-

-¡CALLESE Y CONSERVE EL CAMBIO!- le grite furiosa al tipo, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y arranco el auto…

Una vez sola, suspire para tranquilizarme y entre al lugar… ya había estado ahí antes, cuando le devolví su CD a Hanayo-chan, pero esta vez… ya lo recordaba todo, recordaba a Elichi… a la persona con la cual estaría cara a cara justo ahora…

Entre y fui directo a la recepción donde una joven, me atendió, indicándome el piso donde se encontraba Hanayo Koizumi… agradecí y tomé el ascensor. Dentro, podía sentir como la tensión aumentaba, es decir… estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, frente a mi estaría no solo Elichi, sino, las chicas que… literalmente… le declararon a la guerra a Erena-chan y peor… seguro Rin-chan enojada conmigo por no responder… y bueno gracias a los Dioses no se ha enterado que… bueno… estoy ayudando a Erena-chan….- ¡AAAAAHHHHH!- me rasqué la cabeza de nuevo, justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, mostrándome una escena que… bueno, alivió un poco mi corazón, frente a mí, un grupo de chicas y un… doctor se abrazaban, pero de entre todas las chicas hubo dos que pude reconocer rápidamente, pero solo una capto mi entera atención…

-Elichi…- ella volteo a verme… nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nuestras almas se enlazaron y bueno… su cara se puso rara… tan rara… que me parecía atractiva…

-No… No… Nozomi…- su cara nerviosa… -Nozi… mi…- su cara triste… -Nozomi…- su carita alegre y su… -¡NOZOMIIIIIIUUUUUAUAUAUAUA!- ¡Ay Dioses!... esa cara… esa cara…

-¡KYAAAAA!- sip… esa cara…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

 _*BEEP*BEEEP*_

-mmnnnhhgghh…- ¿Qué era ese ruido?...

 _*BEEEP*BEEEP*_

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, pensando que así lograría pararlo…

 _*BEEEP*BEEEP*_

Pero no…

* _BEEEP_ * _BEEEP*_

Abrí mis ojos encontrando completa oscuridad, trate de mover mi cabeza para contemplar mí alrededor, pero… -¡OUCH!- duele… mucho…

-duele, ¿verdad?...- esa voz…

Al escuchar… esa voz… no me importó el dolor, simplemente, quería ver a su propietaria, quería ver a esa chica, quería ver a…- Anju…- me giré completamente para poder estar frente a ella… -¿cómo?- pregunte con dolor en mis palabras

-shhh…-ella puso su dedo en mis labios callándome…- es una historia complicada y algo larga, y a decir verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo para largas historias… así que… la guardaremos para luego… ¿sale?- yo no pude hacer nada, esta… ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?...

-¿qué pasó?- pregunté

-mmm… supongo que los detalles te los dará Maki, o su padre temprano por la mañana, pero… hasta donde sé, casi te nos vas…- dijo con preocupación- pero me alegro de que no fuera así- sonrió y acarició mi cabeza

-Anju… yo…-

-shhh…- ella volvió a callarme con su dedo…- hablamos luego… ¿va?-

-yo…-

 _*TOCK*TOCK*_

Estaba por hablar cuando dos golpes en la puerta se escucharon…- mi momento ha llegado- ella se alejó de mí- espero que nos veamos pronto y te mejores…- ella dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero… esa no era real… algo andaba mal con ella, algo me agobiaba y me hacía olvidar mi dolor…

-Anju…- murmure por lo bajo, viendo cómo se abría la puerta… revelando a la persona que había tocado… revelando a aquella persona…- no…- aquella hermosa joven de cabellera larga…- no…- y de un coqueto lunar…- no…-

-vámonos… Erena…-

-¡NOOOOOOO!-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Anju POV**

Caminaba por el pasillo del hospital Nishikino, un largo y solitario pasillo…

-bien… yo cumplí con mi parte…- dijo Erena deteniéndose frente a las escaleras de servicio…- te he traído a ver a Hanayo…-

-lo sé…- no podía decir nada… no estaba en posición de hacerlo.

Ella abrió la puerta y me indicó que pasara…- ¿ahora me aventarás por las escaleras?- le dije secamente…

-no, no soy tan cruel con las personas que me importan…- ella se adelantó y pasó antes…

-quisiera creerte…- murmure según para mí, pero al parecer… ella me escuchó…

-no eres la única que quiere creer en algo…- ella se detuvo y como estaba unos escalones abajo, me observo…- no eres la única que sufre… tú no sabes lo que he pasado…- me dio la espalda y siguió caminando…

-claro… derrochando dinero… ¿no?... que sufrimiento…- dije sin pensar, dejando que mis emociones hablaran por mí…

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE MÍ!- se giró encarándome con una expresión de evidente molestia…- ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE SOPORTAR!- pude notar como su mandíbula temblaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… ¿Qué está pasando?- tú…- ella comenzaba a hiperventilar…- tú… tú ¿crees que sufriste por estar en prisión?- soltó con una voz algo seca, muerta… adolorida…- seguramente nunca pusiste un pie ahí, hasta ahora… porque tus papis… no te abandonarían… ¡PORQUE TU PAPI NO MURIO CUANDO TENIAS 5!, ¡PORQUE TU MAMI NUNCA TE VIO CON DESPRECIO!...- grito dejándome en blanco… Erena…- porque tu mami, nunca te vio como la causa de su miseria, como la razón de que haya perdido su herencia, como el error más grande que haya cometido…-

-Erena…- trate de acercarme, pero… su voz me detuvo…

-tú no sabes lo que es cerrar los ojos y recordar cada golpe, cada insulto, cada… cada lagrima que has derramado, tratando de conseguir un ideal… una salida…-

-Erena…- no podía hacer nada más que murmurar su nombre cuando ella se quedaba sin aire… esto dolía… dolía mucho…

-un día alguien me pregunto… que si tuviera un deseo… ¿Qué pediría?...- ella alzo la vista al techo…- no me dejaron responder, pues asumieron que yo lo tenía todo, fama, fortuna, amor… que idiotas...- agachó el rostro…- si hay algo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas, incluso, con las que no tengo…-

-¿qué es?- pregunté con voz suave…

-olvidar…- por fin fijaba su vista en mí… dejándome ver aquellos hermosos ojos, que ahora… estaba sin vida…- desearía poder olvidar… poder olvidar el dolor, poder olvidar las cicatrices, poder olvidarlo todo… incluso… a ti…- eso ultimo me dejo sin palabras… -pero no puedo… no puedo olvidar la muerte de mi padre, el odio de mi madre, y el amor que siento por ti…-

-Erena… yo…- ella se dio la vuelta…

-yo ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora… te tocará cumplir la tuya… cuando sea requerido… por ahora… vámonos… tengo una firma de autógrafos en unas horas…- comenzó a caminar…

-Erena… ¿Por qué haces esto?- le grité…

-porque es la única salida… MI única salida…- ella no se detuvo… siguió caminando, dejándome en blanco y con un gran dolor en el pecho….

-si hubiera algo que desearía… un deseo que se pudiera cumplir…- mire por la pequeña ventana…- seria borrar nuestro pasado… y conocernos de nuevo…- susurre a las estrellas que fueron testigos de ese mar de sentimientos encontrados…- y amarte desde el primer momento… Erena…

…

…

PERDONAME

 **Fin Anju POV**

 **~~~~~~Capítulo 21: Covenant~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Talvez se lo pregunte, por qué Covenant?**

 **Bueeeennnnoooo... Covenant literalmente traducido al español significa "PACTO/CONTRATO" y si lo notaron, fue el tema mas relevante del cap, los tratos/pactos/apuestas hechos entre ciertos personajes... que en los próximos caps se irán revelando, lo cual sera pronto muajajaja, no quiero que ls historia se alargue al punto de ser tediosa, ademas... hay algo preparado por ahí para tenerlos al filo de la butaca muajaja...**

 **pero bueno... dadas les explicaciones...**

 **Espero les haya gustado el episodio, y se alegren de que sigo con vida... y tratando de topear en el yugi YAY!**

 **sin mas que decir, excepto dar a todos un gran, gran, gran agradecimiento por seguir la historia... me despido :3**

 **amenzando con volver... la proxima semana...**

 **bye bye!**

 **Do your Lilliest, Gambaruby!**

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De verdad pensaron que habria algo aqui abajo?**

 **xD**

 **no esta vez...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Bueno si hay Marvel...**

* * *

-y bien... para quién es el autografo?- pregunte a la joven pelinegra

-bueno... podría ser para mi diseñadora, ella es gran fanática tuya...-

-claro... y cuál es su nombre?-

-Minalinsky...- dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona...

supongo que... el momento de conocernos... ha llegado...

* * *

Proximo Episodio: Reunion

Incluirá sorpresas R+18 baby!

ahora si... bye bye!


	22. Reunión

Hi Hi!

Queridos lectores, he vuelto y si, esta vez en forma de fichas (econtre un lugar donde hace pines y ahora tengo uno con mi cara muajajaja)

pues he vuelto, y para quedarme, antes que nada, felices fiestas :3 sigan engordando (yo lo hago muajajaj) que Santa-san les haya traido lo que deseaban y la hayan pasado con sus seres amados :3

Mis mejores deseos :3

ENTRE OTRAS NOTICIAS...(musica de noticiero)

justo en este momento... aqui, en exclusiva, tenemos el nuevo capitulo de este su fic que agradezco inmensamente me sigan apoyando y teniendo harta pasciencia con las ultimas actualizaciones, pero si Kami lo permite, ya seran constantes :3

Sin mas que decir y sin alargar mas las cosas...

Los dejo con el cap de esta semana :3

espero lo "disfruten :3" (if you know what I mean)

PD: Love live no es mio :(, santa-san no me lo trajo, supongo que me porte mal hahaha

PD: recuerde la marvel! :p

* * *

Olvidar… ¿Qué es el olvido?... ¿un don?... ¿una maldición?... ¿es una capacidad con la que se nace?... si me lo preguntaran diría que no lo sé, que no tengo una respuesta, pero que sin embargo… sería algo que desearía conocer…

" _Mami… ¿Cuándo volverá papi?..._

 _¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no me llames mamá?_ "

Abro los ojos de golpe sintiendo un frio liquido recorrer mis mejillas… - ¿Cuándo se detendrá? – Digo mientras limpio mis ojos…- quisiera poder dormir tranquila una vez- observo al costado de mi cama y noto mi alarma que aun marca las 3 AM.

Me pongo de pie y avanzo hasta la barra del pent-house, tomo una botella de Wiski, unos cuantos hielos, un vaso y bueno… me sirvo un trago, el cual me tomo completo de un sorbo- ¡AHHHHH ESTA FUERTE!- me sirvo otro y me dirijo a la gran ventana para ver la ciudad… - me pregunto… ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Nozomi?- doy un sorbo a mi bebida- espero que bien-

Avanzo ahora con dirección al baño, donde sé muy bien hay un botiquín, lo abro y tomo un frasquito con una etiqueta azul…-Clonazepam viejo amigo…- saludo irónicamente al frasquito…- ¿te parece si tú, yo y el señor wiski tenemos una reunión?- sonrió para mí misma…

Cierro el botiquín y me dirijo a la salida del baño, no sin antes verme una vez al espejo…- bien hecho Erena…- sonrío sarcásticamente…- te vez miserable…- doy otro trago a mi bebida…

Intento salir del tocador pero… algo me detiene… un sentimiento comienza a invadir mi cuerpo… es… diferente, es… doloroso… mis manos comienzan a temblar al mismo tiempo que mi ojo izquierdo empieza a parpadear por si solo- ¡¿QUÉ?!- grito hecha una furia y regreso rápidamente al espejo que había dejado atrás- ¡¿QUÉ ME VES PERRA?!- le grito a mi reflejo que se ría de mi sádicamente…- ¡¿TE CREES SUPERIOR A MÍ?!-

 _-Siempre lo fue cariño-_ me respondo ella sínicamente

-¡ESTUPIDA!- la ira en mi interior no hace más que crecer sin control

 _-la única estúpida aquí eres tu Erena… pensando que podrás olvidar el dolor, pensando que ella te amara, pensando que algún día encajaras en algún lugar, pensando siquiera que podrás ser feliz…. ¡INGENUA!-_

-¡CALLATE!- le grito con todas mi fuerzas…

 _-¡ADMITELO LA CAGASTE!-_

-¡CALLATE!- de pronto siento como mi corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza, mi respiración se agita… ¿Qué es esto?...

 _-¡TU ARRUINASTE MI VIDA!-_

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- aprieto los ojos y agacho la mirada, evitando ver mi reflejo

 _-¡YO LO TENIA TODO! ¡PERO LLEGASTE TÚ!-_

-no…- de pronto… mi voz se había quebrado… me sentía tan… pequeña… - no…-

 _-¡TÚ Y TU ESTUPIDO PADRE!-_

-¡A ÉL NO LO METAS EN ESTO!-eso último provocó que mi ira creciera de forma exponencial… mi voz se había recuperado -¡SI AQUÍ HAY UN CULPABLE ERES TÚ!- encaré a mi reflejo de frente

 _-¡¿YO?! ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR, ESTUPIDA!-_

-Todo es tu culpa… todo…- estaba en mi límite… -¡TODO!- completamente iracunda termine por dar un golpe al espejo…

 _*CRASH*_

Mismo que termino por romper el espejo en varios pedazos… después de eso mi respiración que aún seguía agitada comenzó a regularizarse… poco a poco…

Lleve una de mis manos a mi cabello y lo hice hacia atrás… para luego limpiarme el rostro de todo rastro de mi desenfrenado encuentro, notando que, la mano criminal… sangraba a mares… situación que provoco una sonrisa en mi rostro…

Volví a tomar el botiquín, pero esta vez, para buscar el alcohol y unas vendas, mismas que utilicé en ese instante… y sí… grite como magdalena al sentir al alcohol sobre mi fresca herida…-¡AARRRGGGGG! Duele como un demonio… pff…- después de eso me encamine a salir de aquel ahora desastroso lugar…

No sin antes… ver al suelo una última vez, donde pude notar fragmentos de lo que hace unos instante fuera un fino espejo…- descansa en pedazos madre…- di un fuerte pisotón a al más grande fragmento que me reflejaba…- descansa en pedazos…

…

…

-Como mis sueños…-

 **~~~~~~Reunión~~~~~~**

 _Hace unas horas… durante la noche…_

 _ **Nozomi POV**_

-No… No… Nozomi…- su cara nerviosa… -Nozi… mi…- su cara triste… -Nozomi…- su carita alegre y su… -¡NOZOMIIIIIIUUUUUAUAUAUAUA!- ¡Ay Dioses!... esa cara… esa cara…

-¡KYAAAAA!- sip… esa cara…

Elichi sin dudarlo se lanzó sobre mí, ignorando que estuviéramos en un hospital, me tiró al suelo, quedando ella sobre mí.

-¡NOZOMI, NOZOMIIII, NOZNOMUUAUAUAUAUA!-

-Eli… haha…- la joven rubia había comenzado a llenar mi rostro de besos, pequeños besos por todas mis facciones- Elichi… hahaha… ba… haha…- mismo que no queriendo me provocaban cosquillas…- Elichi…- pero… de pronto…

-¡KYYYAAAAAA!- Las traviesas manos de Elichi habían comenzado a recorrer mis costados, provocando algo más que cosquillas en mi cuerpo…

-¡NOZOMI… NOZOMI!- su voz cada vez sonaba algo más… fuera de sí, razón por la cual me comencé a preocupar

-Elichi…- trate de repelerla pero ella estaba aferrada a mi como… ummm… como decirlo sin que suene feo… mmm… ¡AL DEMONIO! Se había aferrado a mí como una garrapata

-¡NOZOMIIIIII! EHEHE EHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHE- después de escuchar esa… muy, pero muy extraña risa, utilicé todas mis fuerzas para empujarla y apartarla de mí

-¡ELICHI SUELTA!- todo esfuerzo que hacía era en vano, nada podía separarla de mí… - E… Elichi…- y mis fuerzas se perdían cada vez…

Esta sensación… esta situación…

Oscuridad…

De un momento a otro… todo a mi alrededor… había cambiado, la sala de espera del hospital, todo… ya no estaba…

En su lugar podía ver cientos de flashes de las cámaras, cientos de celulares grabándome… observándome… burlándose de mí…

-no… no… no otra vez…- mi respiración se agitaba más y más al pasar de los segundos… minutos… no sé… ya había perdido la noción del tiempo…

-no… alto…

Por favor…-

Nada había cambiado… completamente resignada… cerré los ojos… sintiéndome inútil, impotente… perdida… simplemente esperando mi cruel destino…

-¡ALTO!-

De la nada… un grito se escuchó, un grito tan fuerte… que provoco que todo aquello que sentía se desvaneciera… ya no… sentía miedo… fue como… mágico, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, al mismo tiempo que mi respiración se iba relajando…

-No…. Mi…-

Aun después de abrir mis ojos completamente, todo se veía borroso a mí alrededor…

-Noz… mi…-

Pero poco a poco mi vista se fue aclarando, revelándome… unas enormes paredes blancas…

-Nozomi…-escuchaba mi nombre fuerte y claro, pero no ubicaba su procedencia… -Nozomi…- lentamente fui girando mi cabeza hacia el lodo contrario de donde miraba… llevándome una gran sorpresa…

-E… Eli… Elichi…- dije titubeante ante la mirada de aquellos ojos azul celeste que me miraban con completa preocupación

-uff…- suspiro ella – me alegro de que estés bien- pude sentir una cálido y suave toque en mi mejilla, mismo que provoco el deseo de cerrar los ojos, deseo ante el cal sucumbí- me preocupaste mucho…-

Abrí los ojos de inmediato al escuchar eso último, notando, además de su mirada que aún seguía clavada en mí, que ya podía ver claramente mi alrededor y todo rastro de niebla y obscuridad se había esfumado

-yo… ¿Dónde?- estaba por preguntar cuando ella me respondió

-estas es una habitación del hospital Nishikino, te desmayaste y nos diste un susto de muerte- dijo ella con algo de pesar en su voz- bueno… más a mí- ella rio un poco para después suspirar- me preocupe mucho Nontan-

Lentamente me fui levantando de lo que una vez identificada, supe que era una cama, hasta quedar sentada

-pero…- observé a mi alrededor, confirmando por enésima vez que sí, sí estaba en una habitación del hospital-¿cómo?- la volteé a ver con duda

-bueno… sobre eso…- se rascó la mejilla- digamos que emocioné tanto al verte que me lancé sobre ti- ok… eso sí que lo recuerdo…- y pues… ya sabes… la gravedad, leyes de Newton… el chiste es que caímos al suelo…- de un momento a otro, su semblante había cambia de forma… tenebrosa…- al caer…- ella trago pesado, logrando que me preocupara- la caer… te… te… te golpeaste la cabeza y… después… después…- ahora su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse, esto no iba bien…- después tu… comenzaste a gritar cosas… cosas… raras y… y…-

Inmediatamente mi vista se clavó en su rostro notando como ella desviaba la vista

-Elichi…- le hable y ella volvió su vista a mí

-después tu comenzaste a- volvió a tragar… y luego suspiro…- comenzaste a manotear y tirar golpes por todos lados…- fue en ese momento en el que lo noté… algo en su rostro… mejor dicho… en sus labios…

-Elichi… yo…- completamente asustada acerque mi mano a su rostro, acariciando su labio inferior el cual tenía una marca, mejor dicho… una herida…- yo… lo…- quería disculparme, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero ella puso su dedo en mis labios silenciando mis palabras

-no te preocupes Nontan- ella me sonrió- pero debo admitir que tienes la mano pesada hahahahaha-

Su sonrisa me tranquilizó un poco, pero… no me quitaba el malestar en mi corazón… dolía, dolía mucho…

-oye…- ella me llamó-todo está bien, en serio…- su mirada mostraba preocupación y al mismo tiempo… transmitía… un no sé qué, que qué sé yo… que tranquilizaba…

-pero… pero…- traté de hablar de nueva cuenta pero… un nudo en mi garganta me evitaba emitir algún sonido o articular palabra alguna…

-shhh…- me volvió a silenciar Elichi con su dedo, para después… hacer algo… inesperado pero… que en mi interior… lo deseaba –todo estará bien…- ella me había abrazado

Era un abrazo cálido, suave, tranquilizador, era… perfecto… era tanta la paz y serenidad que transmitía, que no pude evitar corresponderlo, y al momento de hacerlo, ella me apretó más fuerte pegándome más a su cuerpo… llenándome de su calor, de su aroma… de su…

¡PAUSAAAAAAAAAA!

¿Dije aroma?, ¿neta?, ¿aroma?, digo… no es como que Elichi huela mal, o… huela bien, como… no se ha… un chocolate caliente durante una noche invernal o… a lo más hermoso que…

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Nozomi?- de nueva cuenta la voz de Elichi me sacaba de mis cavilaciones, y con un ligero empujón, me separó de ella, pero sin soltarnos la una de la otra

-Elichi…- quedamos frente a frente, nuestras miradas se encontraron y por ese… pequeño momento… pude sentirlo… ese Click que hicimos hace varios años, ese Click… que… me hizo dar cuenta que ella era para mí y yo… era para ella…

-yo... te… te…- de un momento a otro Elichi estaba toda sonrojada y… su voz… sonaba… tan… linda e indefensa…- yo te… te he…- sin apartar nuestras vistas de la otra, sin esperar… nada, sin decir nada…

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando… hasta que… lo inevitable ocurrió… después de tanto tiempo…

.

.

.

Nos besamos…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

¡AY DIOSES!, ¡AY DIOSES!, ¡AAAAYYY DIOSEEEEESSSSS! La estoy besando… LA ESTOY BESANDO ¡LA ESTOY BESANDO!

¡NO ELI! ¡QUIETA!... ¡CONTROL, CONTROL!...

¿Qué hago ahora?... bueno… siendo honesta… no pensé que llegaría tan lejos…

¡NOOOO! Basta de pensar así, piensa positivo, piensa positivo….

Veamos…. ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ok, ok, se me ocurren muchas cosas, wuuuuuu, pero… ¿hasta dónde podré llegar?, mmm… piensa Eli, piensa…

Opciones….ok, ok, opciones… opciones, digamos… a ver… ¡YA!

Opción 1… podría… ¡SÍ! Podría lamer ligeramente sus labios y esperar a que ella corresponda, para así profundizar el beso y después…

¡ALTOOOOOOOO!

No, no, no, no, ¡eso sería demasiado! Ella apenas se está recuperando y yo… bueno estoy usurpando su pureza…

Opción 2… podría simplemente cortar el beso y justificarme diciendo que mmm… que fue un error y que no debió pasar pero… eso sería mentir y bueno… yo… no quiero mentirle a Nontan…

¡AAAAHHHHHH!

¡¿POR QUÉ TODO ES TAN CONFUSO?!

-mmmmnnnhhh…- ese adorable sonido gano completamente mi atención provocando que abriera los ojos y escapara un momento de mi mundo de dudas…

Encontrándome con el rostro sonrojado de Nontan…

-mmmnnnhhh…- otra vez ese hermoso sonido… era tan suave, tan delicado… tan… excitante…

-mmmnnghhhh…- ese sonido me estaba embriagando tanto que casi sentí mi corazón llenarse de ira al darme cuenta que Nontan había roto el beso que compartíamos…

Pero solo así pude darme cuenta de lo extremadamente sonrojada que estaba, no era un sonrojo normal, era… mas… ¿cómo decirlo?... como cuando… te…

..

..

.

¡ESTA EXITADA!...

-No… No…- estaba por hablar pero fui silenciada por su cuerpo, mejor dicho… por un abrazo, ella sin dudarlo se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello…

-No… no digas nada Elichi…- ella me abrazó más fuerte

-yo…- suspiré y correspondí el abrazo- está bien… Nontan…- acaricié su cabeza despacio, peinando su largo cabello con mis manos…- todo está bien ahora… Nontan…-

Por ese pequeño instante… ese minúsculo instante… sentí que todo estaba…

Como debería ser…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

Esto… se siente bien… estar así, abraza de Elichi, me siento… bien, me siento… segura, protegida…

AMADA

Cerré mis ojos, para dejarme envolver por el calor del cuerpo Elichi, ella comenzó a mover su cuerpo, aun abrazo al mío, nos mecíamos de un lado a otro lento, suave… era tan… mágico que… no pude evitar acomodarme más entre sus brazos, tanta era la cercanía que incluso podía sentir su palpitar en mi cuerpo… era hermoso, era perfecto…

-Elichi…- un cúmulo de sentimientos se aglomeró en mi garganta, sentía tantas cosas, tenía tanto que decir, tanto que hacer… que… prácticamente…

…

…

..

-TE AMO…- hablé… sin pensar…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

Me ama… ella… me ama…sí… lo dijo… me ama… me ama… ¡ELLA ME AMA!

Quería gritarlo a los 4 vientos, salir de aquella habitación y decírselo a cada persona que me encontrara, que ella me ama, ¡MI NOZOMI ME AMA!

¡WAIT A MINUTE!

Eso significa que… yo… puedo…

Con esa idea en mente me armé de valor y co… co… co… completamente ne… ne… ne… nerviiiiiooossssaaa…. To… tototototot ¡BASTA AYASE ROMANOF ELICHIKA ELIZABETH!

 _*! SLAP!* (bofetada mental)_

Completamente nerviosa separe a Nontan un poco del abrazo, lo suficiente como para ver su rostro, el cual ella se esforzaba en ocultar, pero aun así me arme de valor… y hablé…

-Nontan…- llevé una de mis manos a su rostro y lo acaricié tiernamente… tragué pesado al ver como ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por mi caricia… ¡VAMO ELI, GAMBAELICHI!... ejem… olvidemos eso…

Poco a poco fui bajando mi mano hasta su barbilla y suavemente el levante un poco, hasta que finalmente… nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, y ese brillo especial que nos unió en el pasado nos unía ahora otra vez…

-yo…- suspire hondo y sonreí… ¿por qué?, porque en este instante… me sentía inmensamente Feliz…- yo también te amo… Nozomi…-

Y una vez dicho eso… acerqué mi rostro al suyo… para así… cerrar nuestra unión, nuestro reencuentro… nuestro tan anhelado regreso… con un suave beso…

Finalmente… estábamos donde pertenecíamos… justo a un lado de la otra…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Tsubasa POV**

-paz interior…- me decía para mis adentros…- soy una con la fuerza, la fuerza me acompaña- respiraba… me volvía una con mi alrededor, con cada ser vivo… con el aire, el agua, el suelo…

Aves… peces… todo está conectado…

Di una última respiración… más profunda… y al hacerlo… todo ante mí se aclaró… una gran luz me rodeaba… lo estaba logrando…

Pude verlo todo, la Tierra… la luna, el resto de los planetas…

Y al final, frente a mí… lo veía…- el cosmos…- finalmente… lo estaba logrando…- soy una con la fuerza, la fuerza me acompaña, soy una con la fuerza, la fuerza me acompaña, soy una con la fuerza, la fuerza me acompaña- lentamente me fui acercando al astro de luz frente a mí… el me llamaba y yo acudía… era la unidad, de uno con el todo… tan cerca…

-¡TSUBASA!- Sentí mi cuerpo temblar abruptamente y con ello, toda la luz, el cosmos, el sentido de la vida, el universo y todo lo demás, desaparecía y de golpe… caía desde el inmenso infinito hasta mi cuerpo…-¡TSUBASAAAAAAAAA!-

Abrí los ojos de golpe, notando la razón de mi temblor, Maki, me zangoloteaba de un lado a otro- ¡TSUBASAAAAA!- pude sentir como una vena se hinchaba en mi frente… y mi ojo parpadeaba solo…

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!- le grite separándome de ella, mirándola con completa molestia, irritación y… y… ¡ahhhh!

-¿todavía de que te vengo a avisar que ya podemos pasar a ver a Hanayo te pones con esos modos?- ahora ella me miraba molesta

-¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?!- le grité molesta- ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE DESCUBRIR EL SENTIDO DE LA VIDA!- la encaré

-ajá si lo que digas- me ignoro… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué nadie me cree?... quería llorar… llorar mucho…- mejor deja de decir tonterías y ve por Eli y Boobzomi, te esperamos en la habitación de Hanayo-

Ella no dijo nada más, simplemente se fue, dejándome ahí, sentada, vacía… ¿por qué?...

-¿Tsu-chan?- escuche la tranquilizadora voz de mi amada novia…

-Ho… Ho… ¡Honkyy!- no pude hacer nada más que abrazarla y llorar de frustración… dejando salir todo… absolutamente todo…

¡TE ODIO NISHIKINO MAKIIIIIIIII!

…

….

….

…

 _PROBLEMAS TECNICOS…._

…

…

…

Después de llorar como media por… por… por eso… me puse de pie para ir a la habitación de Nozomi donde la habían mandado después de ponerse media loca en el hospital, mi Honky se ofreció a acompañarme pero se lo impedí, le dije que se adelantara y que yo las alcanzaría, así que, completamente sola fui a ver a las chicas faltantes

-es que ¿cómo se atreve?, es decir, creo que es obvio cuando alguien está conectándose con la fuerza ¿no?- seguía peleando por lo ocurrido anteriormente…- pero en fin, ya tendré otra oportunidad…- entre peleas internas llegue a la habitación…- aaahhh… una ya no está para estos trotes…- completamente ajena del mundo abrí aquella puerta- Oye E…-

….

…

…

Cerré inmediatamente, pero de forma lenta y así como llegué volví por mi camino

\- soy una con la fuerza, la fuerza me acompaña, soy una con la fuerza, la fuerza me acompaña, soy una con la fuerza, la fuerza me acompaña- repitiéndolo una y otra vez llegue hasta la habitación de Hanayo, encontrándome a todas las chicas ahí y a Hanayo consciente de ella…

-Tsu-chan llegaste- se lanzó sobre mí, mi Honky, abrazándome por el cuello- ¿Tsu-chan?- me miro fijo… y yo desvié la mirada - ¿Qué te pasa?- ella me observo más de cerca…- te ves… roja… y…- rayos…- ¡estas caliente! ¡¿TSU-CHAN ESTAS BIEN?!- en ese momento tanto ella como las demás me vieron con preocupación…

-y… yo…- me rasqué la mejilla- e… estoy bien…- dije sin más

-bueno, bueno, ¿y Eli?- pregunto Maki, clavando su vista en mí

-p… p… pues… digamos que… está ocupada con Nozomi…-

Todas me vieron pero ninguna dijo nada más… ni siquiera Hanayo quien fue la única que se sonrojo… supongo que… bueno… ella si entendió…

¡PINCHE ELI ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESO EN UN HOSPITAL?!

 **Fin Tsubasa POV**

 **Eli POV**

El beso se había prolongado mucho, tal vez más de lo normal, pues al separarnos podía sentir mis labios hinchados y mis pulmones arder…

-Nozomi…- la miré a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo- te he extrañado tanto…- la abracé y ella correspondió

-yo también Elichi… no sabes cuánto…- nuestras miradas perdieron contacto, simplemente para volver a unir nuestras almas a través de nuestros labios

Sus delicados labios acariciaban los míos aplicando suaves movimientos y de vez en cuando ligeras mordidas, estirando mi labio preso de su boca, provocando que ondas eléctricas de excitación, no voy a negar de pura excitación, de kilos y kilos de excitación recorrieran mi cuerpo desde donde la espalda pierde su nombre hasta cada vertebra de mi cuerpo, pasando por mi medula y estacionándose en mi corazón…

El beso no tardo nada en profundizarse, mejor dicho… se profundizó cuando me armé de valor y discretamente lamí el labio inferior de Nozomi, acción a la que ella correspondió abriendo su boca, permitiendo que mi lengua entrara en aquel húmedo lugar, encontrándose por fin, después de tanto con su amada compañera, la siempre húmeda y dulce lengua de mi exquisita Nozomi.

Nuestras lenguas jugaron un buen rato, revolcándose la una con la otra en una piscina de saliva compartida, de ambas, una mezcla de éxtasis y misticismo, de deseo y añoranza, de amor y desesperación…

De un momento a otro… pasamos de tiernos besos a fogosas muestras de afecto y escalando de primera a segunda, de tercera a cuarta, de quinta a sex… digo… a sexta… la ropa nos comenzó a estorbar… estaba mal, lo sé, lo sabíamos, estábamos en un hospital pero… era más la urgencia para calmar esta necesidad de la otra, además, ¿no están los hospitales para atender las urgencias?

Mis manos lentas pero seguras se movieron de su cadera hasta su vientre, jalando un poco la blusa que usaba fajada a su falda, hasta dejar un pequeño espacio, lo suficientemente amplio para dejar que mis manos se colaran por entre su ropa

-mmmnnn- dio Nozomi un pequeño y dulce gemido al sentir mis manos tocando su piel… y de forma inmediata… algo dentro de mí se avivó y un amigo de antaño que había estado dormido…

Despertaba…

¡OH SE BABY… ELICHI A VUELTO!

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

Las manos traviesas de Elichi, comenzaron a recorrer mi vientre dando suaves caricias de arriba a abajo, la punta de sus dedos, trazaba las curvas y si digo curvas de mi abdomen porque en efecto… no soy taaaaaaannnn delgada como parezco…

Los besos eran demasiado intensos, incluso más de lo que podía manejar así que cansada, y con dificultad para respirar, nos separamos del beso, pero nuestra distancia no duro mucho pues ella rápidamente tomo mi cuello como prisionero de sus bandidos labios

-mmnnnnn- mordí mi labio inferior para no soltar un sonoro gemido, pero al parecer eso le pareció mas excitante pues sin previo aviso… me recostó completamente en la cama del cuerpo y ella se colocó sobre mí

-Nozomi… Nozomi…- gemía mi nombre de forma tan sexy y candente que no pude evitar enredar mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos rubios y arañar su cuero cabelludo mientras ella… de forma prefecta y experta daba succiones, lamidas y mordidas a mi cuello, marcando cada rincón de él como propiedad suya…

-Elichi… aahhhhh- no pude aguantar más y solté un gemido más fuerte que el anterior al sentir su mano apretar uno me mis senos, de forma dura pero gentil

Esto… era tan excitante, orgásmico, era… tanta la excitación que me provocaba que me daba miedo admitirlo pero…

…

…

Lo deseaba… La deseaba…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Eli POV**

Deje cuanta marca pude en el cuello y clavícula de Nozomi y entre tanta excitación ni siquiera note cuando una de mis manos masajeaba uno de sus senos, pude sentir las formas, los detalles de sus sostén pero… eso no me importaba, sino… aquella pequeña protuberancia que comenzaba a endurecerse y sentirse aun con aquella barrera puesta.

Con delicadeza, tratando de hacerlo placentero y conforme recordaba que a ella le gustaba, use el espacio entre mis dedos anular y mayor para atrapar su pequeño pezón y dar ligeros apretones, mismos que ella correspondía gimiendo mi nombre pidiendo por más

De esta forma estuvimos un rato y para no caer en la monotonía, comencé a mover mis caderas, frotando mí ya completamente erecto y a punto de reventar miembro entre en su entrepierna, y con movimientos oscilatorios fui separando sus piernas poco a poco hasta que estas quedaron completamente abiertas a mí, y yo quede entre ellas, con mi miembro apuntando a su objetivo, aquel pequeño pedazo de paraíso

-mmmnnnn… Elichi…- ella me tomo de la cabeza y salvajemente me beso, me separo y sacó su lengua, cualquiera pensaría que era una señal de coqueteo pero… mi Nozomi no es una niña coqueta, yo sabía lo que quería, así que, complaciente me acerque a ella y con mi lengua lamí la suya, sin que nuestros labios se tocaran, así eran nuestras lenguas las que se besaban

La saliva viajaba de lengua a lengua y se negaba a abandonar la boca de la otra pues se estiraba formado hilos que unían nuestras bocas, hilo mismo tomó como morada final la barbilla y cuello de Nozomi cuando me alejé de su boca y tomé su pezón como prisionero de mis labios…

-¡AAAARRRGGGHHHH!- gruño un poco al sentir mis dientes rozar su erecto pezón… por un momento pensé en separarme pensando que la habría lastimado, pero mi buena fortuna me sonrió al sentir sus manos apretar mi cabeza contra su pecho, evitando que me separara de ella – mmm… mmmm… más….- dijo tímidamente y como si de su esclava se tratase, la obedecí ciegamente y comencé a succionar con más fuerza, como si de un bebé que se alimenta del pecho materno se tratara…

-mmmggg… Elichi… más… más… más fuerte… chu… chu…- su voz me lo pedí, su cuerpo lo suplicaba y mi miembro… lo gritaba…

Dando una última y fuerte succión a sus delicados pechos, la abracé y como pude me senté en aquella cama de hospital con ella sentada en mi regazo, con sus piernas a cada costado mío….

-AAAhhgggg- me separé de su pecho y de un solo movimiento termine por retirar su blusa y su sostén, dejándola únicamente con su ropa inferior –Elichi… yo...-

-lo sé…- la interrumpí, besándola apasionadamente, haciendo bailar nuestras lenguas de nueva cuenta…- yo también te necesito…- le dije…- pero… necesito que estés segura de esto…- la abracé y recosté su cabeza en mi hombro…- te amo Nozomi, y… sé que te he hecho mucho daño, demasiado y…- mi voz comenzaba a entrecortarse…- no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho… no quiero eso… no para ti…- abrí mi corazón y ella… correspondió mis sentimientos… ¿Cómo lo supe?... fácil…

Ella me beso…

-Elichi… separadas nos hacemos más daño…- ella sonrió completamente sonrojada y supe exactamente a lo que se refería…

-bien…- no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que estaba a punto de decir –e… entonces…- me acerque a su oído y le di una ligera mordida…- unámonos…- terminé de hablar y pude sentir su cuerpo temblar…

Nos quedamos así, en silencio… abrazadas un rato, hasta que ella rompió el agradable silencio… - ha… hagámoslo…-

Una vez tuve su permiso, la levante un poco, ella se quedó de rodillas frente a mí y yo levantándome lo necesario baje mis pantalones y ropa interior dejando mi miembro completamente expuesto, estaba húmedo en su totalidad, y temblaba del solo hecho de saber que pronto… volvería a aquel agradable lugar que tanto extrañaba…

Puse mis manos en la cadera de Nozomi, y ella puso las suyas en mis hombros, poco a poco fue descendiendo, con un poco de mi ayuda claro, hasta que mi miembro toco la tela de su ropa interior, ella dio un pequeño salto, alejándose de mí…

-Nontan…- la observe para después abrazarla…- todo estará bien…- le dije al oído y ella escondió su cabeza en mi cuello

Lo volvimos a intentar, pero esta vez… con una de mis manos levante su falta dejando su ropa interior expuesta y con esa misma mano, moví un poco de la misma dejando su intimidad expuesta…

Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta que mi miembro toco su ahora desnudo sexo, ella de nuevo dio un pequeño salto, pero esta vez, la tenía bien sujeta, así que no se alejó mucho…- sigamos…- le dije y ella aun escondida en mi cuello asintió...

Siguió bajando hasta que pude sentir como la punta de mi miembro había penetrado su pequeña entrada…- kkkhhhggmmm...- escuche un quejido de dolor y ella se detuvo…

-Nozomi…- dije con la respiración agitada, no soportaba esta necesidad de ella… -yo…- quería seguir hablando pero me detuve al sentir sus dientes mordiendo mi hombro…- entiendo…- dije bajo y con mis manos apoyando su cintura, la fui bajando, al mismo tiempo que sus dientes apretaban más mi hombro…

-mmmnnhhhh- ella gemía despacito, suave, suavecito… mientras mi miembro entraba cada vez más en ella…

Era… estaba apretado, casi podría decir que se comparaba con la primera vez que lo hicimos, sus paredes succionaban mi miembro cada vez más adentro y yo no podía negarme a las ganas que tenia de empujarlo todo de una vez, pero… no… iríamos a su ritmo…

Después de un rato… sentí sus glúteos tocar mis piernas, en se momento… ella dio una última y más fuerte mordida, incluso más que las anteriores…

Estaba hecho…

Nos quedamos unidas un rato, sin movernos, sentía mi miembro palpitar en aquella húmeda y cálida cuenca, llena de fluidos, llena de jugo de amor de ambas… pero… no era suficiente, quería más y estaba segura que ella también…

-Nontan…-

-mmnnn-

-yo… comenzaré a moverme…- le dije y sentí como ella asintió –lo hare lento…-

Y como lo dije, lentamente comencé a hace run vaivén en el cual empujaba a Nozomi hacia arriba y luego yo me retraía para volver con más fuerza…

-mmmnnn aahhh…. Ahhh….- los gemidos de Nozomi no se hicieron esperar y pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos…

Así dimos rienda suelta a nuestra necesidad, a nuestras ganas de poseernos, a nuestro amor reprimido, mitigado por el tiempo….

Y POR EL OLVIDO…

Después de un rato cambiamos de posición, ahora yo estaba acostada y Nozomi, aun con mi miembro en su interior hacia movimientos circulares, mientras yo con mis manos jugaba con su clítoris maximizando la excitación y el éxtasis…

-mmm aAAHHhh… Nozomi… yo…-

-yo tampoco aguanto Elichi… yo…-

-más Nozomi… mueve más…-

-dame más Elichi… embísteme más…-

-Te amo Nozomi…-

-Yo también Elichi…-

Así continuamos… demostrando nuestro amor y nuestra experiencia con el cuerpo de la otra… hasta que… ninguna pudo más, hasta que al retirar mi miembro de su interior… restos líquidos de nuestra demostración de amor, escurrían de su interior formado hilos que unían ambas intimidades…

-Nozomi… me alegro de que estés de vuelta…- la bese una última vez…

-me alegro de volver…- me beso…

-quiero correrme dentro otra vez…- le dije frotando mi nariz contra su cuello

-entonces… hagámoslo otra vez… E-LI-CHI…-

Me dijo coqueta…

¡ESA ES MI NOZOMI!

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

 _Flashback_

-supongo que rechazaras mi oferta- no respondí- cuando todo esto acabe, Anju será libre, yo también y por sobre todo tus amigas, podrás volver con Eli, Nishikino estará con su hija y novia, esa chica Honoka tendrá un tienda prospera, Minami se volverá una gran diseñadora y esa chica… Umi… volverá a ser libre también, todas ganaremos, Hanayo y Rin… podrán volver a sus sesiones habituales de ayuda… todo será hermoso…- ella se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello

-lo… ¿lo prometes?...- le pregunte nerviosa

-lo prometo…-

Alcé el rostro para verla y ella junto nuestras frentes… -ahora…- hablé suavemente… pero comenzó a manosearme- sellemos nuestro trato…- cerré los ojos esperando lo peor… los apreté fuerte y… me hice a la idea de que todo era por las chicas, la idea de que todo estaría bien… quizá así… duela menos…

Los minutos pasaron pero yo… no sentí nada… quizá… me bloqueé demasiado bien…

-Oye… Nozomi… ¿estás bien?- escuche su voz llamarme y lentamente abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con su preocupada mirada- vaya… ¿no pensaste que de verdad iría mas lejos o sí?- me miro con una sonrisa- vaya… esto… es incómodo… perdón si esperabas otra cosa…- ella se alejó de mí, dejándome con muchas dudas…

-¿eh?...-

-mira… perdóname ¿sí?- avanzo hasta la barra de la habitación - ¿margarita?- tomo hielos y una licuadora…

-yo… no…- dije nerviosa- no tomo…-

-es una lástima…- siguió con sus preparativos…

-amm… e… etto…- no sabía ¿Cómo preguntarlo?... era incomodo…

-si te preguntas si voy a coger contigo- me llamo con algo de molestia- la respuesta es ¡NO!- me grito eso ultimo- sí, tenemos un trato, y si… me propase un poco, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, pero… créeme, no me interesas, no de esa forma, ¿segura que no quieres una?- me señalo su vaso, donde había servido la margarita

-n… no…-

-bueno- ella volvió a mi lado- escucha Nozomi, yo sé que en verdad amas a esa chica Elizabeth, por eso no pienso tomar tu cuerpo, aparte estas muy voluminosa para mi gusto- con sus manos froto sus pechos, provocando un sonrojo en mi

-lo más que puedo hacer para ayudarte en este momento es darte unas cosas…- ella se levantó y se fue, para después volver con una mochila- aquí dentro hay toooooooooda clase de juguetes que podrás usar con tu chica, anda, tómala- me la ofreció y yo dude… honestamente ya no sé qué esperar de esta chica, de Toudo Erena…- vamos, esto viene como parte del trato, anda tómala…-

La mire dudosa, pero termine accediendo- ahora… vete a casa, o mejor, ve con tu chica, seguro se pondrá feliz- me tomo de la mano y me levanto, para después jalarme hasta la puerta de la suite, abrió la puerta y me empujó fuera- ahora corre, se libre, shu, shu…- hizo un ademan para ahuyentar como si de un perro se tratara…

-pero… yo… ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunte al fin…- sobre… sobre…-

-el trato, lo sé…- la mira fijamente

-solamente… no vayas a la firma de autógrafos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- me sonrió

-¿es todo?- pregunte curiosa

-sip, es solo eso… solo una tarea, no ir a la firma y listo… todo estará arreglado, gano yo, ganas tú, ganamos todo…-

-pero…-

-ya Nozomi, fuera, fuera, fuera- me volvió a empujar y luego cerró la puerta…

-pues… adiós…-

Me di la vuelta, sosteniendo la mochila que ella me había dado, dispuesta a irme, pero algo me había tomado del brazo deteniéndome, y obligándome a girarme

-olvidaba esto…- entonces ocurrió… sus labios se tocaron con los míos, dejando un sabor amargo en mí… pero… no era el sabor amargo de la traición, no… era otra cosa… lentamente sentí como un líquido frio entraba en mi boca y se deslizaba por mi garganta, era extraño, era… amargo y dulce a la vez, era… era… ¿alcohol?... ¡MARGARITA!

Al identificar aquello me aleje rápidamente y me limpie la boca….

-hahahaha- ella rio muy divertida

-¡esto no es gracioso!- le grite

-lo es para mí, ahora hay alcohol en tu sistema, espero eso te haga las cosas más fáciles…- me guiñó el ojo…- adiós amiga…- cerro al puerta de golpe…

-yo me… me… BEBÍ ALCOHOL ¡ME SIENTO SUCIAAAAAA!-

 _Fin Flashback_

Escuche el dulce sonido de las aves cantando, ese mismo dulce sonido, me obligo a abrir mis ojos, me los frote y observe a mi alrededor, esta vez, reconocí el lugar rápidamente, de igual manera que reconocí a la hermosa rubia junto a mí…

Se veía tan tierna, tan indefensa, que decidí no molestarla. Con completa cautela, me baje de la cama y tome mis ropas, me vestí y disimuladamente salí de aquella habitación, debía ser muy sigilosa, evitando hacer contacto con cualquier persona, digo… después de todo…

-¡TUVIERON SEXO EN MI HOSPITAL!- sip… eso… - ¡COMO SE ATREVEN SUCIAS!- detrás de mí me había abordado la pelirroja… Maki… si Maki-chan… -TIENE SUERTE DE QUE ESTA ALA SEA EXCLUSIVA Y NO HAYA NADIE CERCA- ella seguía reganándome cuando detrás de ella un hombre de digamos… mediana edad apareció

-hija, tranquila te recuerdo que tú le fuiste infiel a Nico en mi ofician-

-pero… pero… esto… ahhhh…- de un momento a otro la pelirroja se había puesto casi tan roja como su cabello

-y te recuerdo que ustedes dos engendraron a Aiko probablemente en la habitación…-

-PAPÁ- ella le había tapado la boca…- eso es privado…-

El hombre tomo a su hija al parecer por las manos y la aparto- lamento la actitud de mi hija, no fue la mejor, pero por favor, señorita Tojo, este no es un hotel si quiere hacer sus deberes, puede ir a otro lado- el hombre sonrió- esta vez lo tomare por alto, pero la próxima me veré obligado a sacarlas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-sí… yo… lo lamento…- hice una reverencia y el hombre me disculpo

-ahora… antes de que lo olvide… hay alguien esperándola en la cafetería, debería darse prisa- dijo el hombre yéndose arrastrando a su hija- ahora Maki, tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre eso de "mi hospital"-

-papá, espera… puedo explicarlo… papá… papáááááá'-

-oookkkaaayy…- dije dando ese tema por muerto y me dirigí directo y sin escalas a la cafetería, donde tan solo al entrar…

-¡NOZOMI!- esa voz… -¡NYA!- sip, era Rin-chan

-Rin-chan buen día- la salude con una radiante sonrisa y como no tenerla si Elichi y yo habíamos vuelto a ser una… como debía ser…

-¿buen día?, ¡¿BUEN DIA?!- ella sonaba molesta….- ¿Qué pude tener esto de bueno nya?- ella tomo un control remoto que tenía en la mesa y lo apunto a la televisión 4K de la cafetería, llamando a un canal en específico…

Ups…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

 **Erena POV**

-y bien... ¿para quién es el autógrafo?- pregunte a la joven pelinegra

-bueno... podría ser para mi diseñadora, ella es gran fanática tuya...-

-claro... y ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Minalinsky...- dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona...

Supongo que... el momento de conocernos... ha llegado...

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Nozomi POV**

-Nozomi-nya…- ella me miró ahora con tristeza…- me traicionaste…-

-Rin…-

…

…

..

.

Perdóname…

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

* * *

 **Chan chan chan**

 **Traitor! (inserte meme de star wars aqui)**

 **hasta aqui el capitulo de esta semana**

 **que tal estuvo?, les gusto? :3**

 **espero que si, que lo haya "disfrutado" hehe**

 **una vez mas muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia y sobre todo por sobre todo, estar conmigo :3**

 **nos vemos la proxima actualizacion**

 **recuerde dont worry, be happy, Gambaruby!**

 **bye bye ^^**

* * *

..

...

...

...

...

...

Corri lo mas rapido que podia, a toda velocidad, con todo lo que mis piernas daban- rayos, rayos, rayos...- me habia consentrado tanto en mi nado que se me olvido por completo que tenia algo que hacer...- rayos, rayos, rayos- a lo lejos, podia ver mi destino, la casa de mi mejor amiga- ya casi...- di un ultimo esfuerzo, pero a punto de llegar...

 _*CRASHHHH*_

-KYAAAA!- un objeto salio de la nada golpeandome y provocando que cayera al suelo

-achichichi- me sobaba la cabeza por el golpe, mantiendo mis ojos cerrados, pero... así hubiera seguido sino fuera porque...

-estas bien?- una melodiosa voz llego a mis oidos... provocando que abriera los ojos...

frente a mi estaba una joven pelirroja que podria describir unicamente con una palabra...-Hermosa...- dije sin pensar y al darme cuenta de mi error...

me puse de pie y segui corriendo...

-Demonios You...-

Si en es instante me hubieran dicho... que conoceria a la persona que cambiaria mi vida...

jamas lo hubiera creido...

..

..

..

.

 ** _-"If you are a star in the Sky, I wanna be the star beside you"-_**

 **~~~~~~Proximamente~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Eso fue raro...**

 **que significara?... :3**

 **ahora si... nos vemos la proxima bye bye :3**


	23. Confrontación

Hi Hi!

queridos y pacientes lectores :3

he vuelto del hades para dejarles esta nueva actualizacion de este fic que gracias a ustedes sigue en pie, en verdad gracias por seguir en el ruedo :)

si pregunta que he hecho este tiempo...

uff... que no he hecho xD

hahahah

(entendieron la referencia?)

bueno, bueno, para no abrumarlos, los dejo con este nuevo cap de esta historia :3

sin mas que decir mas que una INMENSA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA

les dejo el cap de la semana :3

PD: LL no me perteneces :(

PD: como van en el evento?

obtuvieron su YouxRiko (yo si xD) hohohonoka xD

* * *

-entonces…- observe a mi alrededor, notando la gran cantidad de gente que se había aglomerado- todo ellos…- luego volví mi vista a la joven a mi lado

-claro, claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfal- soy una persona muuuuuyyyyy sociable- llevo las manos a su cintura con orgullo

-es… mucha gente para mi gusto…- subí la capucha de mi chamarra para cubrir mi rostro

-oh vamos, vamos, no seas amargada, ni actúes como asocial- ella echó su brazo en mi hombro, abrazándome y pegándome a ella- que hoy debes brillar-

-¿Cómo le haces para estar animada en un momento así?- le pregunte con un poco de molestia

-ese es mi secreto- ella volvió a mirarme para volver a sonreír…- siempre estoy animada-

-ah…- suspiré…- espero que todo salga bien…- dije para mí misma, mirando otra vez la gran cantidad de gente que estaba junto…

 **~~~~~~ Confrontación ~~~~~~**

 **Erena POV**

-muy bien, recuerda…- ¿recordar?... ¿de verdad me darán ese sermón de nuevo?- firma, apretón de manos-

-Foto y solo una por persona- interrumpí con voz cansada- lo sé, lo sé, no es mi primer rodeo- observe a Takeda a través del espejo- deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto…- hice un ademan con la mano, indicando que se relajara

-lo haría si Nozomi estuviera aquí- dijo con molestia, haciendo notar la falta de mi asistente

-vamos, vamos, ya te dije que le di el día, esto es muy agitado para una novata- justifiqué

-señorita- me llamo la maquillista- no se mueva tanto, por favor-

Hice caso a la maquillista y me quede fija, observando todo a través del espejo

-pero eso no cambia las cosas, era su responsabilidad estar aquí- con molestia argumento mi manager

-lo sé, lo sé- trataba de hablar sin moverme tanto- pero te recuerdo que yo- hice énfasis en lo último- soy su jefa inmediata y le di el día libre- cerré los ojos porque la maquillista me delineaba las cejas- así que si tienes algún problema, arréglalo conmigo- termine con voz fuerte

-khgg…- escuché un quejido de su parte- no sé por qué la defiendes tanto-

-¡LISTO SENORITA TERMINAMOS!-

La maquillista se apartó de mí y yo pude verme en el espejo

-no pues estoy bien guapa- sonreí a la chica a mi lado – y con este maquilla de una experta más- se sonrojo

-yo… to… Toudo-sama…- ella agachó ocultando el rostro de mi mirada

-Ya, Ya Erena, que no tenemos todo el día-

-ok, ok- me aleje de la maquillista no sin antes acercarme más y darle un beso en la mejilla

-¡TOUDO-SAMA!- grito completamente roja y yo atine a verla y guiñarle el ojo, señalando mi mejilla

-un pequeño recuerdo- ella llevo la mano a su mejilla y así la dejamos atrás

Takeda y yo salimos del cuarto donde me maquillaba que en realidad era parte de la cocineta del local, caminamos sin decir nada, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la sala principal de la tiendita, al llegar, nos detuvimos antes de cruzar…

-Recuerda Erena, esto es muy importante y…-

-Lo sé- interrumpí- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?- lo mire con molestia

-yo… yo solo…- sin duda mi mirada aun tenia poderes, pues rápidamente se puso nervioso

-escucha- relaje mi tono de voz- se lo importante que es esto para la campaña, pero debes confiar en mí un momento, no es la primer firma de autógrafos-

-ni la última- interrumpió con una sonrisa

-…- me quede en silencio un rato, eso sin duda… me había descolocado un poco…

-¿Erena?- escuchaba su voz, pero… en realidad… no me interesaba mucho… la última… pensé pera mi misma…- ¿estás bien?- agite la cabeza fuertemente para recuperar la concentración

-claro…- le sonreí…

-bien pues… ¡A DARLE ATOMOS!- grito él abriendo la puerta…

La luz del exterior invadió el lugar, llenándome de su calor, el calor de las personas, la briza, el ruido… cerré los ojos un momento y respire profundo…

-Andando…- dije secamente recuperando la compostura…

-¡BUEN DIA GENTE HERMOSA!- grito Takeda…- ¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA TOUDO ERENA?...-

Es hora…

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Nico POV**

-entonces… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?- le pregunte a la joven a mi lado quien…

-y así fue como de un momento a otro… había ganado 100 mil yenes…-

-¡WOW LUNA ES INCREIBLE!-

-lo sé, lo sé-

…mhh…. Esta chica…

-¿eh?- después de un rato, ella se percató de mi presencia- ¡OH!- se giró completamente para verme y junto sus manos- ¡lo siento Yazawa-san! Pero, bueno, ella es una amiga de la secundaria que no veo hace mucho, mucho tiempo y la verdad yo…-

-ya, ya- puse mi mano en su hombro y ella se relajó- está bien, no pasa nada-… ¡MENTIRA ME HABIA IGNORADO A MÍ! LA GRAN NICO YAZAWA

-se… se… ¿segura que está bien?- murmuro con algo de pena

-claro… todo está…-

-porque me han platicado de que usted- y ahí estaba de nuevo… interrumpiéndome- es una persona muy, muy temperamental-

-bueno… quizá lo sea un poco pero…-

-además de petulante, molesta, enojona, narcisista- comenzó a enumerar mis defectos con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que una vena y un tic en mi ojo se hacían evidentes…- violenta, grosera-

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN!- la interrumpí, antes de que siguiera- me conoces bien…-

-claro- me sonrió- procuro conocer bien a una persona antes de involucrarme con esta en un locuuuura-

-¿locura dices?- volví mi vista al tugurio de gente que había a nuestro alrededor- sin duda lo es…- suspire- a todo esto…- recordé la razón por la cual le había hablado…- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?-

Gire mi vista en su dirección solamente para notarla…- Y entonces de la nada salió un perro enorme y…- de nuevo el tic en mi ojo se hacía presente pero esta vez con más intensidad…- oh… etto…- ella lentamente se dio vuelta observándome directamente…- yo… ¿me hablaba?...-

¡DIOSES DENME PASCIENCIA! PORQUE SI ME DAN FUERZA… LA AHORCO AQUÍ MISMO

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Hanayo POV**

-Va cama arriba…- sentía como el respaldo de la cama se alzaba, simplemente cerré los ojos- va cama abajo…- ahora descendía…- va cama arriba…- y otra vez…- va cama abajo…- de nuevo el sonido de los movimientos de la cama levantándose se escuchaban en todo el cuarto- va cama arriba…-

-Por los dioses Tsubasa, deja a Hanayo en paz- la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe revelando a una molesta… mmm… debería una habitual Maki-chan- las camas del hospital no son para jugar- regaño a Tsubasa

-no eres divertida- le dijo haciendo un puchero cuando esta le quitó el control de la cama

-va cama abajo… digo… de vuelta a la normalidad- Maki-chan se acercó a mí y me entrego el control de la cama - ¿Cómo te sientes Hanayo?- pregunto con algo de preocupación

-yo… bien gracias…- sonreí- me duele todo, pero supongo que es normal- trate de sentarme para hablar con ella pero un fuerte dolor en mi espalda me hizo detenerme -¡Ah!- me quejé

-¡HANAYO!- tanto Maki-chan como Tsu-chan me detuvieron- no deberías de esforzarte tanto, tu accidente no fue de menos-

-por cierto Panayo- ¿Panayo?...- ¿Cómo fue que pasó?- pregunto Tsu-chan, quien me puso a pensar un poco- bueno, es decir, no quiero me digas cosas como "¡OH! Fue ¡CRAHS! Y luego ¡ZAZ! Y luego ¡WHOOO!", sabes a lo que me refiero- después de cierto… ademanes que en mi opinión fueron graciosos Tsu-chan tomo asiento de nuevo -¿Qué pasaba por tu mente en ese momento?-

-cierto…- ahora hablo Maki-chan- tú eres de las personas más centradas que conozco-

-pues en realidad no conoces a muchas-

-¡TU CALLATE TSUBASA!- Maki-chan le dio un zape- ejem… como decía, eres de las personas más centradas que conozco y bueno… según parece… tú fuiste la causante del accidente…- ella me acarició el hombro para después sentarse junto a Tsu-chan

-pues…- aclaré mi garganta- en realidad… supongo que fue un momento de debilidad- trate de sonar lo más calmada y tranquila posible- tienen razón, casi siempre estoy concentrada en lo que hago, pero…- suspiré- esta vez, está pasando algo que… por primera vez…- no podía soportarlo… me dolía tener que decirlo… pues al hablar… recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior… aquello que pensé que era un sueño… pero más bien… era una pesadilla…

" _-Anju…- murmure por lo bajo, viendo cómo se abría la puerta… revelando a la persona que había tocado… revelando a aquella persona…- no…- aquella hermosa joven de cabellera larga…- no…- y de un coqueto lunar…- no…-_

 _-vámonos… Erena…-_

 _-¡NOOOOOOO!-"_

-creo que esta vez… hay algo más grande que yo…- apreté mis puños al decir aquello… al mismo tiempo mi corazón se sentía… vacío…

-¡OH HANAYO!- justo cuando mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar…- todo estará bien…- pude sentir también un par de brazo rodeándome…

-nosotras estamos aquí…- y luego otro par…- todas estamos aquí…-

-Maki-chan… Tsu-chan…- en ese instante… pude sentir algo… algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo… -chi… chicas… yo…-

Mi corazón dolía… -yo… yo…- mi voz se quebraba…- lo…- mi voluntad…

..

..

..

Se había roto…

-lo siento…-

 **Fin Hanayo POV**

 **Nico POV**

-¡válgame Dios!- grite exasperada -¿Cuándo demonios van a empezar con esto?- en ese preciso momento… mi pecho para precisar mi busto… comenzó a picarme- ¡aaahhh!- eso solo significaba una cosa…- seguramente Aiko ya tiene hambre…-

 _Mientras tanto en la residencia Nishikino-Yazawa…_

-¡BBBUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡Maldición Kokoa solo dale el biberón!-

-¡Me niego!- decía la menor de las mellizas –no es recomendable darles biberón, se recomienda la leche materna

-¡SOLO SERA ESTA VEZ! Además… ¿de dónde carajos piensas sacar leche ma…? ¡BAJETE LA MALDITA BLUSA!- gritó la mayor…

 _Volviendo al evento…_

-Espero que estén bien…- suspiré

-¿todo bien Yazawa-san?-

-eh…- escuche la voz de mi compañera- claro… claro…- dije con pesar- es solo que no me había alejado tanto tiempo de Aiko… y… estoy algo inquieta…-

-oh, solo eso…- suspiró… un momento…

-¿Cómo que solo eso?- pregunte entre curiosa y molesta… digo… estaba preocupada por mi hija…

-¡OH!- dijo con sorpresa- no… no…- movía las manos rápidamente- no me lo tome a mal, era solo, bueno, pensé que sería algo no sé… más grave- termino por jugar con sus dedos y con la mirada agachada

-está bien, no pasa nada- di unos suaves golpes en su hombro.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que tenía su atención, quizá… sea el momento de preguntarle lo que había querido desde hace un buen rato

-oye Luna…- ella alzó el rostro y me miro curiosa- ¿Cómo fue que acabaste aquí?-

-¿mh?- me miro con duda…- ¿a qué se refiere Yazawa-san?-

-bueno…- me rasqué mi mejilla…- tú sabes…- mira alrededor – enredada en todo este embrollo-

-eso…- Luna recupero la compostura- pues… en realidad…-

 _ **Luna POV**_

 _Flashback_

-¿eres Lunafreya Sterling Suwako?- me pregunto aquella joven castaña de lentes

-yo… claro… pero, dígame Luna, todo mundo me dice Luna- le sonreí- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

 _Fin Flashback_

 **Fin Luna POV**

 **Nico POV**

-después de eso, Hanayo me explico que Kotori tenía un problema y que ella necesitaría mi ayuda, para algo especial-

-entiendo…- puse mi mano en mi mentón

-y como Kotori ha sido mi amiga desde… mmm… desde que tengo memoria… no me negué en ayudarla, aun sin saber que era-

\- me pregunto en que acabara todo esto- dije pensando

-sabe Yazawa-san- ella me miro- ella me dijo que todo estoy seria por una persona, una tal Anju- al escuchar ese nombre recordé el video que Hanayo me había entregado

-cierto, lo mismo me dijo, pero… a todo esto… aun no conocemos a esa tal Anju- sonreí

-por cierto Yazawa-san, ¿Cómo fue que la convenció para participar en esto?-

-pues…- me puse a recordar…

 _Flashback_

-¿usted que sabe de Maki?- le pregunté algo alterada a la joven frente a mí

-ella es mi paciente… lleva 5 meses en terapia conmigo-

-¿ha venido a decirme que cambio y que la perdone?, porque si es así…- no pude sostenerle la mirada- pierde su tiempo…-

-no he venido a nada por el estilo- ella metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una memoria micro SD y la dejó en una mesa…- he venido a dejar esto… véalo si le interesa… sino… haga lo que quiera con él… con su permiso…- ella se dio la vuelta y se fue

-¿y esta qué?- dije para mí misma una vez Hanayo se había ido – ni que me importara la tonta e infiel Maki-chan-

Completamente molesta tome aquella micro SD que había dejado Hanayo y la tire al cesto de basura- donde debe estar…-

Trate de seguir con mi noche tranquila, pero… a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, una punzada en mi interior se hacía más notoria…

-aaghh… quédate quieta pequeña- me acaricie mi barriguita y en se momento, la bebe comenzó a moverse- pareciera que sabes lo que ocurre en el exterior…- sonreí y de nueva cuenta mi vientre se comenzó a mover- jajaja, de verdad… ¿sabes lo que ocurre aquí?-

Mi vientre dejó de moverse un rato, para después… moverse más despacio- tomaré eso como un sí- sonreí y volví a acariciar a mi pequeña

Me quedé así un buen rato, observando a la nada, acariciando mi vientre… hasta que un fugaz pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza, mismo pensamiento que me hizo dirigir mi mirada al cesto de basura…

-debo estar loca…- dije a mis adentros y como si de un activador se tratara mi vientre comenzó a moverse de forma violeta- ¡OUCH PEQUEÑA! LASTIMAS A MAMI- repetí mis acciones de hace un rato, hasta que la bebé se tranquilizó…- demonios niña vas a matarme uno de estos días…-

El tiempo siguió su curso y como si de un ciclo infinito se tratara, cada vez que en mi cabeza cruzaba la idea de tomar aquella micro SD y ver su contenido, mi vientre comenzaba a dolor

-¡YA BASTA!- grite con furia – entiendo, me sacaré esas ideas de la cabeza, no volveré a pensar en eso ¡AL DIABLO CON MAKI-CHAN!- y tras esas simples palabras…

-¡AAHHHHHGGGGG CARAJO!- un dolor 100 veces más fuertes me invadió…- ¡AARRRGGGG!- eran como mil agujas siendo clavadas en mi vientre…- ¡tranquila, tranquila!- sobaba mi vientre pero no funcionaba, incluso… llegué a pensar que… estaba a punto de dar a luz…- ¡basta!... por favor…-

..

..

..

Se detuvo…

-basta…- mi voz sonaba cansada… agitada…- por favor…-

El dolor se detuvo y como pude me acomodé en la cama, porque del dolor me había hecho… bolita… más bolita de lo que ya estaba -¿qué quieres de mí?- dije con pesar…

En ese instante… pude sentir una ligera patadita en mi costado- sobé mi vientre y dirigí mi vista en la dirección donde sentí el golpecito –mmh… entiendo…-

Me levanté de la cama y avance hasta el cesto de basura y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo… ¡SÍ ME AGACHÉ! Para sacar la micro SD que la muy maldita se había ido hasta el fondo

-dioses… no me pagan lo suficiente para esto- una vez tenía el objeto, lo inserté en mi celular- muy bien pequeña, veré esto para que te calmes, ¿OK?- le hablaba a mi panza, que permaneció inmóvil – ok…-

Reproduje el video…

 _-¿está grabando?-_

 _-si nya… mira-_ la cámara se comenzó a mover, revelando a una joven de cabellera anaranjada

 _-ok, ok, bien, devuélvela a su lugar-_ la cámara volvió a moverse hasta quedar fija, mostrando a Hanayo… _\- mucho gusto Yazawa-san, soy Koisumi Hanayo, terapeuta de Nishikino Maki-_ es muy joven para ser terapeuta, pensé _\- y sí, sí soy muy joven para ser terapeuta-_

 _-¡nyahahahhaa!-_

 _-¿de qué te ríes Rin-chan?-_

 _-es que siempre te preguntan eso nya, y ahora le contestaste a una cámara, eso es gracioso nya-_

 _-mmm… ejem…-_ raspó su garganta- _como decía, soy la terapeuta de Nishikino Maki, así que estoy al tanto de su situación, tanto física como sentimental-_

-Ok, sabía que seria sobre Maki-chan…- dije con pesar a punto de detener el video

- _y sé que probablemente piense en detener el video, porque crea que le hablaré sobre el arrepentimiento de Maki-chan-_

 _-_ Ok... eso está raro...-

 _-pero no es así-_ su semblante se puso serio, demasiado serio…- _hice este video para pedirle ayuda-_

-¿ayuda?, ¿a qué se refiere?-

 _-sé que se pregunta, a que me refiero, pero… preferiría darle los detalles en persona-_

-ok, esto paso de lo raro, a lo tenebroso-

- _ahora estoy segura de que piensa que esto es tenebroso y no la culpo, pero, quiero decirle, que no habría recurrido a usted-_ ella suspiro- _sino fuera necesario, necesito su ayuda, en algo que, sé que solamente usted, la gran Yazawa Nico puede hacer, ya que nadie de todas las personas en el mundo, es tan grande, magnifica y carismática como usted, la chef número 1 del mundo… no… del universo…-_

No pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar sus palabras…- su… su… supongo que sí es algo que solo la gran Nico-nii puede hacer…-

 _-le dejare mis datos en un archivo en la misma SD, espero contar su ayuda gran Yazawa Nico, de lo contrario… todo estará perdido… Anju estaría perdida sin usted…-_

Después de eso el video termino…- pues… supongo que… el mundo me necesita…-

 _Fin Flashback_

-supongo que Hanayo supo cómo convencerme-

-después de todo ese es su talento ¿no?- me comento Luna

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunté curiosa

-es decir, mire- señaló a las personas- me escogió a mí, una persona súper sociable, una persona que por sí sola podría juntar a más de mil personas para asistir a un evento, a Kenta-kun- se sonrojo al mencionar al chico- a un reportero que cubriera la nota, a Honoka-chan, la dueña de una tienda para hacer el evento, a Kotori-chan, una chica con talentos en costura, capaz de hacer vestidos y ropas increíbles y a usted, una madre de familia que… literalmente con su cuerpo podría ser una modelo espectacular…-

-entiendo a lo que te refieres…-¿Quién diría que esta chica es así de lista?

-es como mi madre me dijo una vez, si alguien te cuenta que hizo algo malo, créele, pero… si alguien te cuenta que hizo algo bueno… dúdalo…-

\- y tú… ¿estas dudando ahora?-

-para eso Dios me dio inteligencia- ella fijo su mirada en mí, una mirada muy, pero muy seria…- para dudar de todo…-

-¡BUEN DIA GENTE HERMOSA! ¿ESTAN LISTO PARA TOUDO ERENA?...-

Un grito nos saco de nuestros pensamientos y gano nuestra atención

-parece que…-

-el show está por comenzar- terminó ella mi frase…

La fila comenzó a avanzar de forma rápida, pero… a cada paso que daba, mi mente se llenaba más de dudas, Luna tenía razón, al final de cuentas, cuando nos reunimos Hanayo solo nos mencionó que esa tal Anju pagaba por algo que no había hecho y que Erena, la famosa Erena era la mala pero…

…

…

…

¿Y si nos equivocamos?

…

…

…

Al final de día… no somos nada más que piezas en el tablero de un juego que ellas dos… están jugando…

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Maki POV**

-chicas… perdónenme- dijo ella con una voz quebrada, su mirada estaba fija en la nada, y pude notar algo completamente extraño… Hanayo lloraba…

-Hanayo… ¿a qué?...-

-¡KAYO-CHIN NYA!- la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Rin quien entraba gritando

-¡Rin tranquila!- intervino Tsubasa- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que haces?-

Todas nos quedamos extrañadas al ver la reacción de Tsubasa, de todas las presentes, mejor dicho, de todas las personas que conozco… ella es sin duda una de las más… ¡menos! Es una de las menos serias y el hecho de que… bueno… reaccionara así ante Rin… haciendo notar la condición de Hanayo

-¡Estuviste a punto de romper una puerta de Caoba 100% pura!-

…

…

…

Recordatorio… nunca pensar bien de Tsubasa…

-ah sí y Hanayo está llorando-

-¡Kayo-chin!- Rin corrió de inmediato hasta ponerse al lado de Hanayo…- Kayo-chin yo…-

-Hanayo-chan- otra voz irrumpió en la habitación, todas volteamos en dirección de la puerta y notamos a… como era… ¡ah sí! Nozomi…

-Nozomi-chan, que bueno verte por aquí- dijo Hanayo con una sonrisa

-¿podemos hablar?-

La seriedad con lo que lo dijo, era extraña y abrumadora, pero…

-Claro- Hanayo supo llevarla- chicas…- nos miró a todas- podrían dejarnos a solas un momento- sonrió

-se… seguro…- dijo con nerviosismo Tsubasa, para después pasar junto a mí y darme un golpe en el hombro- vamos rojita…-

-mmm…- observe a las chicas, y entre todas, Hanayo asintió, mientras me sonreía- de… de acuerdo…-

-con permiso nya…-

-Rin-chan…- escuché la voz de Hanayo y detuve mi andar…- creo que… tú tienes que ver con lo que Nozomi-chan me dirá, ¿cierto?-

Fije mi vista en Rin y pude darme cuenta de algo… aunque la voz de Hanayo sonara tranquila… escondía en ella algo de… no sé… un sentimiento que te provocaba un escalofrió que recorría tu cuerpo… y estoy segura de que en ese momento…

Rin sintió el verdadero terror…

-cla… claro nya…-

-¡VAMONOS ROJITA NO SEAS CHISMOSA!- de la anda sentí que alguien jalaba de mi brazo sacándome de la habitación

-¡TSUBASA!- le grite una vez afuera

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Erena POV**

-Toudo-san, ¿gusta un dulce? Son cortesía de la casa- Honoka se paró junto a mí con una charola de dulces…

-¡pero claro que sí!- le dije con una sonrisa que no era para nada fingida, en verdad, sus dulces eran deliciosos

-¡pero claro que no!- mi manager aprecio arrebatando el dulce de mis manos

-¿pero qué?- dije algo molesta

-Erena, ¿sabes cuentas calorías tiene una de estas cosas?- el miro el dulce - ¡un chorro!-

-pero… pero…-

-no más dulces para ti- él metió mi dulce a su boca- pero los que no somos modelos…-

-maldito…- suspiré- bueno como sea...- tomé la foto de la joven frente a mí- ¿para quien va la dedicatoria cariño?-

-po… po… podría ser para… Lu… lu… Lunafreya- dijo la chica nerviosa

-¿acaso eres tú?, cielo-

-s… sí…-

-biiiiieeeeeennnnn…- comencé a firmar la hoja y a decir lo que escribía- con todo mi corazón para mi ÍNTIMA AMIGA Lunafreya- le entregué la foto

-¡KKKYYYAAAAAA!- gritó ella con emoción…- muchas gracias, muchas gracias…- tomó mi mano y la comenzó a mover arriba y abajo rápidamente…

-jajaja, de nada, oye… ¿te gustaría una foto?- le prepuse y ella salto de alegría… -bien pues acércate- ella dio la vuelta a la mesa que nos separaba y se puso junto a mí, tome su selfie-stick- ahora digamos… ¡HOMURA!- tomé la foto y rápidamente tome el teléfono para verla –amiguita a donde estabas viendo- dije al notar la mirada de Lunafreya… o debería decir… Luna en la foto…- ¿amiguita?- ella no respondía pues su mirada seguía fija al frente

-oh por dios… oh por dios…-la escuche decir…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte curiosa

-ella… ella… ella es…-

\- ¿quién?- fije mi vista en el mismo punto que ella

-¡LA SUPER MODELO NI…NA… NICOLINA!- gritó como una completa fangirl

-¿NICOLINA? ¿DONDE?- el joven que cubría la nota del evento… por no decir… Kenta… así es mantendré sus identidades en secreto… se exalto y rápidamente busco a la susodicha

-¡AHI!- rápidamente el resto de las personas fijaron su vista en una pequeña figura que a decir verdad… no parecía mayor de edad… difícil de creer que ya sea madre…

-¡oh rayos!...- escuche su chillona voz- y yo que pensé que no me descubrirían… Nico…-

-oye Erena… - mi manager se acercó detrás de mí - ¿Quién es ella?- me pregunto en voz baja

-yo que sé, saber es tu trabajo…- me hice la desentendida

-ella es Nicolina-san- hablo nuestra anfitriona, Honoka – es una nueva modelo, una estrella ascendente y muy completa, ya que en su poco tiempo ya se ha hecho fama como Idol, claro, en escalas pequeñas, pero se rumora que tiene potencial-

-qué raro…- mi manager se puso la mano en el mentón-nunca había oído de ella-

-¿Qué importa?- le dije- tráiganla aquí- hable con autoridad

-claro…-

Unos empleados de seguridad, fueron hasta su lugar y la trajeron hasta mí

-y bien... ¿para quién es el autógrafo?- pregunte a la joven pelinegra

-bueno... podría ser para mi diseñadora, ella es gran fanática tuya...-

-claro... y ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Minalinsky...- dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona...

-muy bien…- comencé a firmar la foto- me he enterado de que eres un estrella que apenas está brillando-

-bueno… es que no quiero que mi brillo opaque a las estrellas que están por apagarse- me guiñó el ojo…

-tienes agallas Nicolina-san-

-no tiene idea de cuantas…-

-¡jajajaja!- sonreí ante su soberbia… sin duda, esta chica es interesante- bien, bien, puedo notarlo- le devolví la foto y ella se fue, provocando un escándalo entre los presentes que la identificaban

-Erena… ¿Qué paso?- se acercó mi manager

-ya sé a quién quiero en la convivencia- le dije poniéndome de pie

-que… ¿Qué significa eso?-

-significa que voy al baño- seguí avanzando hasta llegar al lado del camarógrafo

-por cierto Kenta-kun-

-wow… no me asuste así Toudo-san- me sonrió

-deberías tener más cuidado- me miró con duda- pude notar que tu cámara estaba apagada durante mi firma con Nicolina…- pude notar como se puso nervioso

-ah… si eso…-

-no te preocupes…- le guiñé el ojo- no diré nada…-

Él se quedó observándome y con mi travesura hecha… fui al baño a refrescarme…

Esto fue muy excitante… ¡ESTA NOCHE ME VOY A MANOSEAR!

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Eli POV**

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡QUE BIEN SE SIENTE!- decía mientras me estiraba frente a la ventana de la habitación del hospital Nishikino… ¿por qué?, bueno porque la noche anterior…

 _Flashback_

 _-¡ELICHI MÁS, MÁS! ¡MAAAAAASSS!-_

 _Fin Flashback_

-eje… ejeje… ejejejejejeje...-lo que me recuerda…- ¿y Nozomi?-

Busqué por toda la habitación, pero no logre encontrarla, busqué incluso bajo la cama pero nada, en fin… seguro fue a desayunar…

-y no me invita…- completamente indignada salí de la habitación, vagando por los pasillos con una radiante sonrisa

-buenos días señorita…- una joven enfermera me sonrió de forma picara y yo simplemente respondí con una galante sonrisa…

-vaya… pero que tenemos aquí- dijo ahora una joven paciente

-hay dio mío…- ahora una…- tanta carne y son chimuela…- ok, ok… la ancianita ya fue demasiado…

Razón por la cual aceleré el paso por el pasillo hasta que…

-Pero si es la rusa, oxigenada foshadora…- dijo Tsubasa como saludo

-buenos días para ti también Tsubasa-

-¿Qué onda Eli?- saludo Maki

-¿Qué onda Maki?- respondí –oigan chicas, ¿no han visto a Nozomi?-

-No/Si- dijeron al unísono

-es decir Si/No-

-¡Bueno ya decídanse!-

-no la hemos visto- dijo Maki

-está en la habitación de Hanayo- desmintió Tsubasa

-gracias Tsuba- seguí mi camino ignorando la riña entre ellas

-cielos- suspire- estas chicas son raras…- seguí caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Hanayo, estaba por tocar pero… algo me detuvo…

-¡ESTO NO ESTA BIEN!- esa voz… -¡ES UN ERROR!- ¿Nozomi?

-Nozomi-chan relájate, tienes que entender- ¿Hanayo? Sonaba… demasiado seria…

-¡NO! Ustedes deben entender-

-Nozomi-nya, por favor- ¿Rin también estaba ahí?

-Rin-chan por favor, no te metes, que mucha ayuda ya has brindado- wow…

-pero… pero… Kayo-chin…- la voz de Rin sonaba dolida… casi como… -¡YO SOLO QUERIA AYUDAR!- Rin había explotado -¡YO NO QUERIA QUE NADIE ACABARA CON ESA LOCA!- ¿loca?, ¿qué loca?... ¿qué está pasando?

-Rin-chan teníamos un plan, debías apegarte a ello, nada complicado-

-Y ese plan incluida mandar a Nicochi con esa una criminal, vaya que piensas en los demás Hanayo-chan- ¿Nicochi?, ¿Quién es…?... aguanta…

 _Flashback_

 _-y ella es Nico-chan- Maki nos mostraba una foto de su ahora exnovia- ¿verdad que es hermosa?... ¿Tsubasa que haces?-_

 _-¿hola?, ¿policía?... sí, quiero denunciar a una lolicona…-_

 _-jajajajaja- no pude evitar soltarme a reír…_

 _Fin Flashback_

Es la novia de Maki… pero…

-Nozomi-chan, por favor, necesito que me escuches…-

-No Hanayo-chan, ya escuche suficiente, tanto de ti, como de Erena…- ¿Erena?... la única Erena que conozco es la modelo… ¿Qué diablos pasa? –Lo siento pero no voy a permitir que nos siguas usando, que uses sus desgracias para tu beneficio- ¿qué? –Tú no eres una policía o una detective, eres una TE-RA-PEU-TA-

-¡no le hables así a Kayo-chin nya!- Rin sonaba molesta… esto está mal… ¡debo hacer algo!

-Rin-chan basta, Nozomi-chan, tranquila- ahora hablaba Hanayo- y Eli-chan…- ¡¿NANI?!- deberías de escuchar conversaciones ajenas…- tragué pesado y un sudor frio recorrió mi frente… hasta mi mejilla… muriendo en el suelo…- ¿por qué no vas por las demás y platicamos un poco?...-

Abrí la puerta lentamente… notando a las tres chicas algo alteradas, bueno… a Rin y Nozomi más que Hanayo…

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunte nerviosa…

-ve por las demás…- me dijo con una sonrisa…- quisiera contarles algo…-

 **Fin Eli POV**

* * *

 **Chan chan channn!**

 **bueeeenooooppp**

 **hasta aqui el cap, espero haya sido de su agrado :3 y hayan entendido las referencias hahaha xd como saben en todos los caps hay y muchas xD hahaha**

 **pero en fin... los dejo por esta semana :)**

 **amanazando con volver**

 **una vez mas gracias por su apoyo a tochos morocho!**

 **gamabaruby!**

 **Do your lilliest!**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella era hermosa, un sol que calma e ilumina después de una oscura tormenta, una briza que abraza, un canción que relaja, un abrazo cálido, ella era perfecta…

 _-pon tus manos…-_

 _-10 azotes esta ocasión-_

El sonido de la espada de madera del capataz retumba aun en mis oídos… una y otra y otra y otra vez…

 _-Espero eso te haya bastado… recuerda… Eres una Kurosawa… compórtate como tal… no habrá ninguna maldita desviada en esta familia…-_

.

.

.

Han pasado tantos años… observo mis manos, llenas de cicatrices que jamás sanarán, tomo mis guantes y las cubro…

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la de mi hermana, lentamente abro la puerta y la observo durmiendo

-duerme bien hermana- sonrió y me dirijo al cuarto de huéspedes, donde me encuentro con una hermosa castaña que duerme plácidamente…

Sonrío una vez más…

Cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella dejándome caer en el pasillo.

Me quito los guantes y vuelvo a observar mis manos llenas de cicatrices…

Las cicatrices de nuestro legado…

Si en el pasado de me hubieran dicho que al dejar entrar a esta inocente chica en mi vida, terminaría autodestruyéndome…

Me hubiera reído a carcajadas…

 ** _~~~~~~Shadows creeping over our legacy~~~~~~_**

 ** _Proximamente..._**

* * *

 **Estas cosas raras... siguen saliendo :/**

 **por cierto... que tal el "trailer" pasado?**

 **ahora si... bye bye!**


	24. Avalon

Hi Hi!

Despues de desafiar al Hades volvi :p

Todo va bien si se lo preguntan xD pero ahhh el amigo queria ir al gimnasio y tener 2 trabajos

-y valio la pena?

valio cada maldito

fu, fu, fu

Bueno, ahora anuncio de forma oficial mi regreso hehehe, despues de casi mucho tiempo hahaha, porfin volvi :p

Gracias a todos por la espera, pero esta YA AH TERMINADO! YAYAAA (excited poeple noises)

bueno, bueno, sin hacer mas fiesta los dejo con el cap :p

No sin antes recordarles que Love live no me pertenece... todavia...

:p

* * *

 _-¿te imaginas… un lugar donde los arboles siempre dan frutos, el agua siempre es clara, el viento sopla suave y el clima es fresco… como una eterna primavera?_

 _-eso suena… increíble…- le respondí, dejándome envolver por las suaves caricias que ella propiciaba a mi cabeza y al ligero golpe del viento que rosaba mis mejillas…_

 _-demasiado irreal…- dijo ella para después suspirar… dejándome con un mal presentimiento_

 _-¿te pasa algo?- le pregunté…_

 _-nada-respondió rápidamente- no te preocupes…- en el tiempo que llevo con ella, eh aprendido que si me dice "no pasa nada" o "estoy bien" o "no te preocupes" es porque seguramente algo tiene_

 _-algo te pasa- me levante de su regazo mientras hablaba- sabes que no tienes que callarlo todo- fije mi vista en ella- me tienes a mí ahora- tome sus manos y las besé_

 _-yo…- ella desvió su rostro, estaba completamente sonrojada- yo…- respiró profundo… para después verme directo a los ojos- no pasada, en serio…- me sonrió… pero era una sonrisa falsa… vacía, hueca…_

 _Suspire… - está bien, te creo…- sonreí de la misma manera_

 _-gracias…- ella se lanzó sobre mí con tanta fuerza que termino por tirarme la piso, con ella sobre mi abrazándome_

 _-¡ooooahhhh!- grite mientras caíamos- cuidado…. Jajajaja…- la tome entre mis brazos, depositando suaves besos sobre su cabeza, mientras ella escondía su rostro en mi pecho…_

 _Nos quedamos así por un rato, dejando que el silencio nos arrullara y el suave pasto a nuestras espaldas acunara como una suave cama…_

 _-Avalon…- dijo ella en un susurro poco audible_

 _-mmmhh-_

 _-Avalon…- repitió_

 _-ava ¿Qué?- respondí_

 _-el lugar que te mencione- continuó- se llama Avalon…-_

 _-¿Avalon? Que nombre tan raro…- comencé a acaricias su espalda_

 _-si verdad… jajaja- rio unos segundos para después continuar- es una pequeña isla, la isla de las hadas la conocen, así la llaman también y es ahí donde yace la tumba del rey Arturo Pendragon-_

 _-jajajaja- sonreí a su comentario_

 _-¡HEY!- dijo con molestia -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- se levantó un poco para poder verme, quedamos frente a frente y pude notar su hermoso puchero_

 _-nada, nada, solo me sorprende que puedas recordar esas cosas- le sonreí_

 _-si…- pero… de nueva cuenta su semblante triste volvió…_

 _-yo…- me quede en blanco un momento, ese cambio tan drástico de humor, me tomo con la guardia baja…- lo…-_

 _-está bien- puso su índice en mis labios, silenciándome- solo… abrázame…- volvió a su posición inicial, recargada completamente sobre mí._

 _-se… seguro- hice lo que ella dijo, la abracé fuertemente a mi pecho, pegándola a mi cuerpo… como si al soltarla… algo o alguien… la apartaría de mi lado…_

 _Y así, abrazadas, sucumbimos ante el sueño…_

…

…

…

..

.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, viendo directamente el techo sucio de una celda…

-10 veces…- esa voz… -10 veces exactamente dijiste mi nombre mientras dormías- no puede ser…- ¿eso significa que me extrañas mucho?-

-Erena…- me senté en… el intento de cama de la celda, mirando fijamente a la joven frente a mí- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte tratando de sonar calmada

Ella simplemente sonrió y me mostro una caja- traje pastel….-

 **~~~~~~AVALON~~~~~~**

 **Eli POV**

-Bien…- observe a todas a mi alrededor- ya estamos aquí, bueno… las que podemos estar- el ambiente se sentía tenso, tan pesado que podría venderlo por kilo…

Hanayo observaba por la ventana de la sala, contemplando la nada, como si por esa ventana fuera a agarrar inspiración o algo…

-gracias Eli-nya…- respondió Rin con algo de pesar…

-ok… esto es raro…- dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos…- ¿qué ocurre?-

-sí, todo esto es raro y miren que yo sé de cosas raras- ahora era Tsubasa quien mostraba su incertidumbre

-Kotori dijo tenía un asunto importante que atender- argumenté- por eso no está aquí…-

Nos quedamos en silencio mucho rato, simplemente observándonos entre nosotras y de vez en cuando a Hanayo quien no hacía o decía nada….

En un momento fije mi vista en Nozomi, pero… esta al darse cuenta agacho la mirada… ¿Qué está pasando?

Lentamente me acerqué a ella… -No… Nozomi…-

-¿Maki-chan podrías llamar a Nico-chan por favor?- de la nada la voz de Hanayo nos había sacado de nuestro silencio

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Maki incrédula

-Llama a Nico-chan, por favor- Hanayo dejo de ver la ventana para fijar si vista en Maki y ¡diablos! Que su mirada daba algo de miedo

-yo…- Maki trago pesado- amm… claro…-

Algo dentro de mi… me decía que esto… no terminaría nada bien…

Volví mi vista a Nozomi… solo para confirmar mis sospechas…

Algo malo pasa aquí…

 **Fin Eli POV**

 **Maki POV**

Hanayo me pidió llamar a Nico-chan… pero… ¿Por qué?, esto está muy raro… pero… si quiero saber que pasa, debo cooperar… ¿no?

 _*tuuuuu*_

Un timbre…

 _*tuuuuu*_

Segundo…. Vamos Nico-chan….

 _*tuuuuu*_

Tercero… Nico-chan… por favor… no me preocupes así…. Y cuando mis nervios estaban peor que nada… escuche una voz…

 _*Su llamada será transferida al buzón, la llamada…*_

Colgué…

-No responde…- le dije a Hanayo

-mmm…- volvió su vista a la ventana, sin decir nada más… ¿Qué diablos?

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Tsubasa POV**

Maldito silencio… me está matando, dioses el ambienté esta tan tenso que…

….

…

Chingados ¡¿Por qué soy la única que no tiene una analogía?!

-Tsubasa-

-¡YO NO FUI LO JURO!- grite del susto al escuchar la voz de Hanayo-chan

-Por los Dioses Tsubasa, ni en un momento serio como este dejas de ser una payasa- me regañó Maki…

-uuuyyy… discúlpeme usted señora francesa… fina, dientes de oro, humor de…-

-Tsubasa por favor- ahora… ¿Hanayo?... ella me había interrumpido con voz fuerte… me levanto la voz… nunca antes me había levantado la voz…

 _Flashback_

 _-¡TSUBASA KIRA!_ ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HICISTE?!-

 _-¡TSU-BA-SA!-_

 _-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS TSUBASA!-_

 _-¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE REPETIR TSUBASA?!-_

 _-¡DEMONIOS TSUBASA!-_

 _-sabes a veces me dan ganas de… Ggrrr… Aahhhhh… ¡ME VAS A SACAR CANAS VERDES TSUBASA!-_

 _Fin Flashback_

Sip… nunca antes me había levantado la voz…

-Tsubasa…- me volvió a llamar pero ahora con voz suave…- ¿podrías llamar a Honoka-chan por favor?-

¿Ahora a mí? Sin duda alguna algo andaba raro, todo esto… ella nos ocultaba algo… pero… yo soy Tsubasa Kira, Demon Hunter nivel 110 en World of Warcraft: Legion, Campeona pokemon en todos los juegos habidos y por haber, nivel 40 con todos los personajes de Yugioh: Duel Links, y juro que en este momento… ¡YO DESCUBRIRE LA VERDAD!

-Tsubasa…- me volvió a hablar Hanayo – si ya terminaste de dar tu discurso…- ¿eh?...- podrías llamar a Honoka-chan, por favor…- nani…

¿Dar mi discurso?... ¿Qué?...observe a todas a mí alrededor… Maki se cubría la boca para no reírse, Eli, tenía los cachetes inflados… ay no…

-hable en voz alta, ¿verdad?- dije algo cabizbaja

-pff… s… s… si…- respondió Maki tratando de reírse…

-pero… pfff… kjj… no….- Eli se dio un par de golpecitos en las mejillas para recuperar la compostura…- no… no te… no te preocupes Demon Hunter…- mmm…. Diablos…

-yo….- comencé a mover las manos- creo que… mejor… llamo a Honky…-

-sí, mejor…- respondió Panayo…

 _*tuuuuu*_

Ni bien terminaba de sonar el primer timbre cuando…

 _-¡TSU-CHAAAAAAANNNN!-_ escuché su dulce y melodiosa voz…

-¡HONKYYY!- le respondí con la misma intensidad

- _Dioses Tsu-Tsu, no sabes que día eh tenido-_ dijo de forma energética

-¿de verdad?, seguro estas súper cansada con todo eso del evento aquel que me comentaste-

- _y que lo digas, la tienda estuvo ¡A-BA-RRO-TA-DA!_ -podía notar la emoción en cada una de sus palabras

-¡que genial!- compartí su alegría

-pero estoy sumamente cansada- adoro estos cambios de Honky, ahora su voz sonaba como ella decía, cansada

-me imagino, pero bueno, me alegra que todo haya salido bien- observe a todas quienes simplemente me veían, en especial Hanayo… ¿por qué?...

- _oye Tsu-chan… sabes… estoy algo cansada, ¿podemos platicar más al rato?-_

-eh… ¡AH!... claro, claro, hablamos al rato- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

- _bueno, entonces no vemos Tsu-chan… ¡Tamo tamamo!-_

-ahhh…. Si…- voltee mi vista a las chicas y… bueno…- yo… yo también Honky…-

- _¡EEEHHHHHH! ¿Cómo que "yo también"?, ¿así nada más?-_ ahora sonaba molesta… ¡DIOSES! No quería hacerlo… bueno… si quería pero… pero… ¡NO DELANTE DE ELLAS!

-¿pasa algo Tsubasa?- pregunto Eli al ver mi cara de preocupación

-ahh… no… nada de eso… je je…-

-¡ _Tsu-chan YA NO ME QUIERE!-_ grito Honky al otro lado de la bocina, provocándome un susto

-¡CLARO QUE TE QUIERO!- dije determinada- ES MÁS ¡TAMO TAMAMO MUCHO!-…

…

…

…

Fue… en ese pequeño momento de lucidez… cuando me di cuenta…

-pff… ¿tamo?...-

-¿tamamo?...-

- _¡YAY! Hablamos al rato Tsu-chan ¡bye, bye!-_

Simplemente terminé la llamada… cerré los ojos fuertemente y suspire…

-la próxima que se ría le tumbo los dientes…- abrí mis ojos y note Eli y a Maki conteniendo sus risas…

-no pff… te preocupes… nosotras no nos… pff… ¡DIOSES NO PUEDO!-

-jamás… pfff… jamás… Dioses… respira Eli… 1… 2… nosotras jamás nos burlaríamos de ti-

-claro que… haha… no Maki…- inhalo…- nosotras… pff… tamamos muchísimo… DIOSES NO PUDE-

-¡ESTAS MUERTA NISHIKINO!-

 **Fin Tsubasa POV**

 **Erena POV**

-¡FUE TODO UN EXITO!- exclamaba con completo orgullo Yamato-san- no pensé que fuese a irnos tan bien, bueno se esperaba gran audiencia pero… ¡DIOSES SUPERAMOS LAS EXPECTATIVAS!-

-¡LA CAMPAÑA SERA INCREIBLE!- ahora festejaba uno de los clientes, mientras…

* _POP_ *

Destapaba una botella de champagne-¡BRINDEMOS!- una asistente comenzó a pasar copas a todos – por el éxito que nos espera-

-señorita- la joven me extendió una copa

-gracias lindura- le sonreí galante, tomando el objeto, ella se sonrojo y siguió con su labor

-¿ya todos tienen una copa?- todos los presentes, menos yo, afirmaron –bien…- fue el turno de que la asistente, tomara la botella de champagne y comenzara a servirnos –un brindis, ¡POR EL EXITO!- grito lo último levantando su copa -¡SALUD!-

-¡SALUD!- gritaron todos los presentes, todos brindaron entre ellos y se felicitaron

-aah…- suspire- yare yare…-dije para mí misma, mientras sobaba mi frente

Todo mundo estaba celebrando, tomando, comiendo, contando anécdotas, todos convivían en paz y armonía, como… amigos, -tch…- troné mis labios- cuanta falsedad…- deje mi copa en una mesa y discretamente, salí de la habitación en la que estábamos, que era el salón del Grand Hotel, donde nos hospedábamos.

Camine por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, entre y presioné el botón de Pent house – ya quiero terminar esto…- suspire y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse

-¡WAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTTT!-un ensordecedor grito me saco de mis pensamientos, puse mi atención al frente y note a una joven de cabellera rubia corriendo rumbo al ascensor- ¡STOP IT PLEASE!- pronuncio en perfecto inglés, afortunadamente para ella la entendí y detuve las puertas

-oh my goddess, Thank you so much- me sonrió una vez había recuperado el aliento, después de su corta Carrera

-Dont worry, beauty- le sonreí – what floor?- pregunté, ella dio unos suspiros más para regular su respiración

-10 par favar- ¿ahora español?, alce una ceja en señal de curiosidad y después presione el botón -¡oh!, sorry, sorry… amm…- ella empezó a mover sus manos de forma extraña como tratando de decir algo pero usando las manos

-oye…- trate de hablar pero el sonido del ascensor moviéndose me desconcentro

-sho- se tocó a si misma- no… IO, si… IO - ¿io?... habrá querido decir…- IO Mari- ella… de verdad…- mmm…- agacho el rostro y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza- mu… mo… umu… mochas… gg…- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó.

-¿muchas gracias?- le dije

-¡YES! That's it… mochas guracias- volvi a sonreir

-no hay de que… ¡oh!… claro, you' re welcome- le sonreí, esta chica es divertida

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, no era incomodo, pero me hacía preguntar… ¿Qué hacia una joven como ella sola?

-tu- se me señalo- ares… To… to… Toudo Arena- una carcajada amenazo con salir de mis labios pero la contuve

-yes, I'm Toudo ERENA- hice énfasis en mi nombre ERENA, no ARENA

-oh, right, Erena- sonrió

-you aren't good with spanish, right?- le pregunte en perfecto inglés, no es por presumir pero, si, era perfecto

-io…- ella agacho la mirada- no… Mari- se volvió a señalar- is no buena in es… es… espanniol, but… ¡no!- se corrigió- pero… Mari, tra, tra, ¿trainig?... no… tra… tra…-

-¿tratar?- le pregunte

-¡YES ESO!- dijo con alegría- Mari tratar de… emprender-

-aprender-

-yes, amprender-

-thats good- le dije alegre

-humanos, nosotros…- volvió a hacer ademanes con las manos…-poderesemos be… ser… ser… me… me ¡MEJORES!-

-los humanos podemos ser mejores…- repetí lo que ella… Mari, había tratado de decir…

-yes…- esa frase… me había provocado algo en mi… algo…

..

…

Diferente…

-Mari… admira mucho Arena…-

-Erena-

-yes Aerena- suspire…

-gracias…- le respondí justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió – su piso señorita-

-¡MARI!- una joven peli negra la tomaba del brazo inmediatamente se abrió la puerta- WHERE THE FUCK WERE ARE YOU?- ella, su mirada… esa… mirada…

 _Flashback…._

 _-Erena, ¿dónde carajos estabas?- Anju me había encontrado, sentada debajo de un árbol… llorando_

 _-Anju… yo…- no pude soportarlo más… y me tire sobre ella abrazándola…-me pego… ¡me pego otra vez!-_

 _-Erena… yo…-_

 _Fin Flashback_

Volví a mí misma cuando el sonido del ascensor cerrándose se hizo presente, mi respiración estaba agitada y mi cuerpo caliente… toque mi frente y estaba húmeda… trague mi saliva, la cual se sentía pesada…- debí tomarme esa champaña…- sonreí sarcástica… y me recargue en una de las paredes del ascensor, para al final escurrirme hasta quedar sentada… - ¿Quién habrá sido aquella chica?- recordé su larga cabellera negra- se veía…- y su rostro…- preocupada…

Cerré mis ojos unos momentos, o eso pensé, pues según yo, ni en menos de 15 segundos escuche el sonido del ascensor indicando que había llegado a mi destino.

Baje del ascensor y me fui directo al pent house, entre, tome una botella de… no sé, alguna bebida alcohólica, me serví un poco y tome el trago…

-el tiempo se acaba esponja- observe el reloj… y me deje caer sobre el sofá…- y aun no son ni las 5 PM…- suspire por quien sabe cuántas veces el día de hoy…

Me di la vuelta para observar el techo… pensando… ¿en qué? En nada… hasta que…

" _los humanos podemos ser mejores_ "…

-de verdad… ¿podemos?...- me senté en el sofá, observe todo a mi alrededor…- todo esto es mío… trate de decir con orgullo, pero…este nunca llego- no… todo es falso…- mi voz…- todo es una mentira…- mi pecho se sentía presionado… quería liberarlo todo… pero…- menos esto…- no podía…- esto no es mentira…- lleve mi mano a mi pecho, a mi corazón…- esto es real… ¿podemos ser mejores?- pregunte a mí misma…- tal vez… yo ya no pueda… pero… puedo hacer que los demás si…- en ese pequeño momento de… lucidez… por decirlo de cierta forma… me di cuenta de algo…- este es el final… supongo…-

Corrí directo a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa, me puse, mis trapos para salir de infraganti, tome mis llaves, algo de dinero y por ultimo… una buuueennnna ración de pastillas y un gran trago de alcohol, mismo que me raspó la garganta- ¡AAHHHHH!- me queje- para agarrar valor…-

Salí del lugar, volví al ascensor… sin mirar atrás, porque sabía que si lo hacía… me arrepentiría por siempre

 _¿Podemos ser mejores?_

Salí del hotel, directo al estacionamiento-

 _No lo sé, quizá sí, quizá no_

Conduje hasta un lugar específico…

 _Pero algo es seguro…_

Entre al lugar, compre algo y salí rumbo a mi otro destino

-Toudo-san…- un hombre de traje me saludaba- estas ya no son horas de visitas…

\- lo sé- le respondí…- quiero entrar…-

-pero… señorita…-

-dije que quiero entrar…- me puse firme

-bien… pero solo un momento…- asentí…

Avance por aquellos pasillos, hasta cierta zona, donde le guardia me abrió una puerta

-adelante, pero no tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- volví a sentir- bien… suerte…- el hombre se fue, una vez entre al lugar, cerrando la puerta a su paso

 _Debemos intentar…_

-10 veces… 10 veces exactamente dijiste mi nombre mientras dormías ¿eso significa que me extrañas mucho?-

-Erena ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-traje pastel….-

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Kotori POV**

-Kotori, cámbiate de ropa, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-

-¿eh?- me hablo mi mami, con voz fuerte –pero… yo… tengo cosas que-

\- no fue una pregunta señorita- se acercó a mí y me acaricio la cabeza- anda, date prisa-

Últimamente mi mami se ha estado comportando más raro de lo normal, después de todo lo de Kenta-kun, Umi-chan y… mi embarazo… supongo que es normal… pero… justo ahora… Nico-chan y Luna-chan… ellas…

-¿estas lista?-

-¡EEHHHH! ¿Tan pronto?-

-para luego es tarde hija- entro a mi habitación- o es que…- me miro con una… como lo llaman… ¿smug face?- ¿quieres que te vista como cuando eras niña?-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! N…n…n… no…- dije moviendo mis manos de un lado a otro- para nada… yo… ya… ¡KYAAAAA!- en ese momento mi mami rápidamente se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a apretar mis pechos- ¡MAMAAAAA!-

-oh vamos, solo has crecido un poco- siguió apretando mis pechos

-¡BASTA!-

-¡oblígame!-

-¡MAMAAAAAAAA!-

…

…

…

Después de una pequeña pelea madre e hija, salimos de casa, subimos a su auto y partimos rumbo a… eso recuerda…- ¿A dónde vamos mami?- le pregunte

-oh vamos a Disneyland- me respondió sin soltar el volante ni apartar la vista del camino

-hum…- me queje- siempre que dices esos terminamos yendo al dentista o a las vacunas…- me cruce de brazos, recargándome completamente en el asiento

-pff… jajaja-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- seguía molesta, pero ella… solo… suspiro…

-no importa lo que pase…- se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo- tu…- me miro… y en ese instante…- siempre – me abrazo…- serás mi pequeña…- y… a través de ese abrazo… pude sentir algo… era… un sentimiento raro, un sentimiento de esos que te llegan como cuando… no sé, era… raro… mi corazoncito se sentía… apretado, como… como si lo estuvieran no se… haciendo aarrgghhh… así pero no un aarrgghhh de enojo sino más como un aarrgghhh calmado… si me esplique ¿no?...

El sonido de los demás autos hizo que mi mami se separara de mi- lo siento hija…- sin mirarme, volvió su vista al camino y arranco el auto

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte asomándome un poco y pude notar como ella llevaba una mano a su rostro

-s… si, es solo que- me observo por unos instantes, solo para sonreír…- creo que creciste muy rápido…- volvió su vista al camino…- no, te obligaron a crecer…-

Después de eso no nos quedó nada más que un pesado silencio hasta que…- llegamos…- dijo mi madre estacionándose… en... oh no… no… no… no…

-Mami… que… que… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Dioses no podía estar más nerviosa…

-bueno…- ella llevo su índice a su barbilla-hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un buen juego y creo que… es hora de desempolvar mis cartas, ¿no lo crees?-

-pe… pe… pero… mami…- aun no podía creerlo

-oh vamos… sabes que nunca eh perdido…- bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar, yo no pude hacer nada más que seguirla…- y menos cuando el premio es algo que quiero…-

-mami… acaso tu…-

Ella se detuvo en seco y me volteo a ver- ASI ES HIJA, SONODA UMI Y YO APOSTAMOS-

-¡NANIIIIII!-

 **Fin Kotori POV**

 **Umi POV**

-Una apuesta- me repetía a mí misma las palabras que había mencionado Minami-san la última vez que estuvo aquí – no debí haber aceptado…- dije en un suspiro

-Sonoda Umi…- una voz cruda y robusta se hizo presente así como el sonido del arrastre de las rejas de mi celda…- tienes visita…-

-Supongo que ya es hora…- dije para mis adentros.

Me puse de pie y seguí al hombre sin decir palabra alguna. En silencio llegamos al sitio donde se hacen visitas conyugales… esa no me la esperaba, debo decir.

-No sé cómo le hagas- dijo el guarda sin mirarme –pero que dos bombones te venga a visitar… fue entonces cuando me miró- ¿pásame la receta?-

-etto…- agache la mirada sonrojada… y avergonzada… ¡QUE INDECENCIAS PREGUNTA ESTE TIPO!... un momento… ¿bombones?...

-bueno…- el hombre abrió la puerta- diviértase…-

Dicho eso, espero a que pasara, y una vez lo hice… me quede atónita…

-ho… hola… Umi-chan…- frente a mi…

-ko… Kotori… pero…-

-¿sorprendida?- la voz de Minami –san me devolvió a la realidad

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- trate de recuperar la compostura

-la necesitamos- dijo sin más señalándome el asiento frente a ella.

No aparte mi vista de ella, en ese instante… Kotori… había pasado a segundo plano, Minami-san se veía demasiado tranquila, sin hacer algún gesto… me senté frente a ella, del otro extremo de la mesa

-¿lista?- puso sus manos sobre la mesa, simplemente asentí… -¿algo que decir?-

-no señora… nada- dije firme

-bien… entonces…-

-¡ESPEREN!- interrumpió Kotori, haciéndose presente –esperen… por favor…- ambas la volteamos a ver – yo… yo sé que no podre detenerlas… pero… Umi-chan… hay algo que debes saber…- ella agacho el rostro y dio un pesado suspiro- ¿recuerdas cuando te comente que mi mami es directora de una escuela?-

-claro…- respondí

-pues… yo…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos…- ella no solo es la directora… es la dueña…-

-ok… bueno… y…- eso la verdad no entendía bien…- ¿eso que tiene que ver?- pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila

-pues que… ella…-

-gane esa escuela en una apuesta-

…

…

…

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- me levante de golpe, azotando mis manos contra la mesa -¿COMO?, ¿QUE?, ¿PERO, PERO?- eso era IMPOSIBLE, IMPENSABLE, IMPROBABLE Y SUMAMENTE IRREPONSABLE DE PARTE DEL PERDEDOR…- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!-

En ese instante… Minami-san se levantó de su lugar, haciendo una pose de lo más extraña… sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, sus cabellos cenizos parecían moverse por sí solos de forma caprichosa y su sonrisa… mostraba algo más que simple alegría… era… placer… mi cuerpo empezó a temblar al verla así, al ver semejante… monstruosidad ante mis ojos… mi saliva se espeso… mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma increíblemente rápida, mi respiración se había agitado… ¿Qué había hecho?...

-mi nombre es Minami Kakeru, expresidenta del consejo estudiantil de la preparatoria Hyakkao y nunca…- se relamio los labios…- eh perdido una apuesta…-

…

…

…

…

¡Carajo!

 **Fin Umi POV**

 **Erena POV**

-¡No quiero tu maldito pastel!- Anju había tomado el plato… obviamente desechable con una rebanada de pastel que le había dado para arrojarlo contra la pared, simplemente cerré los ojos ante tal acción -¡entiende que no quiero nada que venga de ti!- su respiración estaba agitada…

-no estás pensando bien las cosas Anju…- tome otro plato y serví otra rebanada, para ofrecérsela

-¡maldita sea Erena!- repitió la acción con el nuevo plato…

-deberías calmarte un poco…- trataba de sonar tranquila… una de las dos debía serlo

-¿calmarme?, ¿calmarme, dice?, claro…- dijo lo último con cinismo en su voz…- todo mundo debería calmarse porque la gran Toudo Erena lo dice-

Me serví una rebanada de pastel, intentando de verdad… intentando estar tranquila, pero… cada una de sus palabras y acciones… eran como espinas en mi corazón que me mostraban la realidad de las cosas…

-¿escucharon?, todos dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo, dejen de vivir sus vidas, ¡las gran Toudo Erena quiere arruinárselas! –

Con un tenedor de plástico, tome un poco de pastel y lo lleve a mi boca- esta delicioso… en serio… deberías de pro…-

-¡QUE NO CARAJO!- de un manotazo, había tirado el plato con pastel de mi manos, tirando todo al suelo…

…

…

…

Me lo merezco… no dejaba de repetirme eso en la mente… -Anju…- pero aun así…

" _los humanos podemos ser mejores_ "

La frase de aquella joven me volvió a la mente… despertando mi verdadera razón de estar aquí… -Anju… escúchame…- le dije con decisión

-no quiero escuchar de ti…- me dio la espalda y se recostó en su… camilla…

-no importa si quieres o no – me puse de pie…- pero tienes que hacerlo…- de la bolsa que traje, saque un paño y una botella de agua… de alguna manera sabía que el desastre se haría…- hay algo que quiero decirte…- comencé a limpiar el desastre…- se… sé que te he hecho mucho daño…- quizá… limpiar me ayude un poco- sé que te lastime demasiado…- seguí con mi labor –también sé que…- suspire…- lo mucho o poco que sentías por mí.. ah muerto…- cada palabras que salía de mi boca… se sentía como… una cadena menos en mi ser… - sé que no tengo perdón… por todo lo que he hecho… he lastimado a muchas personas, no solo a ti… así que no te sientas el centro de mi universo…- trate de bromear pero… ok, ok… eso estuvo mal…-pronto terminara todo…- termine de limpiar el suelo…- por eso eh venido… para comenzar mi último intento de arreglar las cosas…-

-nada de lo que hagas cambiara lo que eres… un monstruo…- eso ultimo… mi corazón…

-lo se…- mi voz se quebró en ese instante…- me lo he dicho mucho a mi misma últimamente…- sonreí… al menos tenía su atención… era el momento… de moverme al último paso de mi plan…- se… se lo que planea Hanayo…- pude notar como su cuerpo di un ligero brinco

-no… no sé de qué hablas…-

-Tojo… Nozomi Tojo trabaja para mí…- dije eso y como si de dinamita se tratase… ella se levantó de la camilla y usando toda su fuerza, me tomo del cuello y comenzó a apretarme con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A NOZOMI?!- respire profundo, con algo de dificultad… pero tratando de estar tranquila…

-nada…- dije pesado –no le hice nada…- lentamente tome sus manos y las fui separando de mi cuello- sabes…- dije mientras la alejaba de mi- siempre fuiste más débil que yo…- sus ojos mostraban… ese sentimiento que había visto… aquella fatídica noche… cuando nos arruine la vida…- incluso… he llegado a pensar que yo sería mejor futanari que tu…- con fuerza aleje por completo sus manos de mi cuello, pero aun así no la solté- te falta vivir demasiadas cosas para tener la fuerza para ganarme en algo- comencé a avanzar, haciendo que ella retrocediera…- te falta mucho sufrimiento para poder soportar lo que he soportado…- llegamos al borde de la camilla y ella se sentó… sus ojos ahora mostraban aquello que yo vi en mi por tantos años…

MIEDO

-¿Qué es lo quieres?...- hablo tratando de sonar tranquila, pero su voz mostraba la desesperación de estar acorralada… era el momento…

-como te dije….- la solté y me senté en su regazo con ambas piernas mías en sus costados- se lo que planea Koizumi Hanayo…- coloque mis brazos en sus hombros…- quiero jugar sus juego…- junte mi frente con la suya…- podía sentir sus respiración… podía incluso sentir los latidos de su corazón… podía sentirlo todo… - este será mi último turno Anju…- me aleje de ella y fui directo a mi bolsa, la cual tome…

-que… ¿Qué quieres decir Erena?-

Caminé hasta la puerta de la celda y la golpee levemente…- Erena te estoy hablando…- Anju se puso de pie detrás de mí…- Erena…- me tomo del brazo justo cuando el guardia llego y abrió la celda, soltándome de inmediato…

Di dos pasos, para salir del lugar…- Erena…- me di la vuelta y tomándola con la guardia baja… la bese… la bese de una forma… inesperada, rosando levemente mis labios con los suyos… un beso… que había deseado tanto…- Ere…- trato de hablar al separarnos

-shh…- puse un dedo en sus labios…- lo que quise decir…- sonreí y agache la mirada… ya no había más que hacer…

" _los humanos podemos ser mejores_ "

Este era mi último intento de ser mejor…

…

…

…

-me rindo…-

 **Fin Erena POV**

 **Maki POV**

-¡NICO-CHAN!- no pude evitar gritar al responder la llamada

 _-¡ayyyy! Vas a dejarme sorda-_ respondió ella

-Nico-chan…- hable más tranquila – lo siento es que…-

- _¿Qué te rayos te pasa? Tengo como mil llamadas tuyas…-_

-es que… bueno…- mire a Hanayo… y ella me sonrió – quería saber cómo están, es todo…-

- _ohh…. Vaya, vaya… así que la amargada Maki-No soy tsundere-chan se preocupa por Nico ni…-_

-Eres una tonta… cla… cla… claro que me preocupo por ti… ¡por ustedes!- corregí- por ti y por Aiko… por ambas…-

 _-fu, fu, fu…-_ ella se estaba riendo… no, seguro se estaba burlando- _bueno… pues… ¿recuerdas que te dije que saldría a ver a unas amigas del trabajo para ver lo de mi regreso?-_

-si… recuerdo algo así…-

 _-pues… todo salió bien, en la tarde te cuento los detalles, ahora estoy por darle de comer a Aiko-_

-bueno…- suspire, tranquila- si es el caso, te veo más tarde…-

- _de acuerdo… por cierto… traes la leche-_

-¿Qué esa no la cargas tú?- bromee con ella

- _Maki-chan ¡IDIOTA!-_ dijo eso y termine la llamada…

-seguro me regañaran en la noche- le dije a las chicas

-bien…- hablo Hanayo…- me alegra ver que todas estén llevando bien sus vidas, ahora-

-no todas- respondió tajante Nozomi- aún faltan 3…-

-Nozomi-nya…-

-a todo esto…- ahora era Eli la que se metía a la plática… - ¿Por qué nos llamaste a todas?- en ese instante… Hanayo suspiro

-chicas… tengo muy importante que decirles…- el ambiente en ese instante se puso pesado… tenso… - chicas… yo…-

 _*TOCK*TOCK*TOCK*_

El sonido de la puerta rompió la tensión…

-chicas… ¿están ahí?- esa voz…

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí… encontrándome con…- papá… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-si bueno… es hora de la revisión de Hanayo-san, para ver que esté totalmente bien, lamento interrumpirlas, pero… ya saben… rutinas…-

Todas volteamos a ver Hanayo, quien solo sonrió…- descuide Nishikino-san- nos observó a todas…- chicas… nos darían un momento, por favor…- todas asentimos, unas con más ganas que otras… pero al final salimos de la habitación…

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?- preguntaba Tsubasa

-no tengo idea, pero… siento que algo grande se está cocinando- argumento Eli

-chicas nya… yo creo que…-

-deberíamos desayunar, yo tengo hambre…- interrumpió Nozomi…

-cierto… ya hace hambrosia- ahora Tsubasa

-contigo todo es comida Tsubasa…- se burló Eli

-¡No siempre!-

Entre platicas y risas… todas fueron a la cafetería, todas menos Rin quien se quedó parada frente a la puerta de Hanayo…

-¿no vienes?- le pregunte…

-ah… en un momento…- sonrió, pero… su sonrisa se veía… triste…

-bueno…- me di la vuelta… pero… - sabes… ella se pondrá bien y bueno… volverán las cosas a la normalidad, ya lo veras…- le dije- no pierdas la fe… yo nunca la perdí…-

Me fui dejándola en paz con sus pensamientos…

 **Fin Maki POV**

Hoy había sido un día lleno de emociones…- necesito dormir…- dije para mí misma cerrando los ojos, pero…

 _*tack*tack*tack*_

El golpeteo de las rejas me hizo despertar- acompáñeme- dijo el guardia… y yo suspire…

-¿ahora qué? Le pregunte con molestia, pero él no respondió…

-sígame…-

-bien, bien…- sin decir nada más, llegamos a la recepción de la comisaria…

-¡HIJA!- la voz de unos señores me desconcertó completamente…

-mmm…. Mamá… papá…- no podía creerlo, mis padres… estaban aquí… pero…- ¿cómo?-

-ejem… lamento interrumpir su emotivo encuentro, pero… ¿podrían firmarme aquí?- el comisionado nos mostró unos papeles…

-con mucho gusto buen hombre…- mi padre completamente alegre se acercó a él y firmo dichos documentos…

-disculpe… ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunte al comisionado… quien me ignoro por completo…

-el día de hoy, se encuentra a la acusada bajo el concepto de Homicidio en primer grado contra la víctima, Toudo Amane, completamente INOCENTE- esperen… ¿qué?...- debido a que la acusadora, Toudo Erena, ha retirado los cargos en contra de la ciudadana Yuuki Anju, anulando por completo la acusación, solicitando se reabra el expediente con la clave TE0027-BIS32, reanudando así, las investigaciones correspondientes…-

-espere, espere… eso significa…- no podía creerlo…

-si señorita… puede irse a casa…-

Abracé a mi padres con tantas fuerzas que casi los asfixió, y ellos me abrazaron con la misma intensidad… finalmente, podía salir de aquí y no solo eso, me iba como debía, completamente inocente, pero… esto me dejaba una duda, duda, misma que trajo a mi mente el recuerdo de aquella persona que me ha causado tanto daño pero a la vez… me dio tantas alegrías…

-Erena…- susurre su nombre… mientras trataba de dejar ese episodio atrás…

…

…

…

…

 _-Avalon… es uno de los lugares míticos más increíble, un lugar siempre alegre a pesar de que en el más grande Rey reposa por la eternidad, ¡¿no es genial Anju?!-_

 _-eh… ah sí… súper genial-_

 _-mou… no me estabas escuchando-_

 _-claro que lo había Erena, es solo que, digo, ese lugar no existe, es pura fantasía-_

 _-bueno, las fantasías tienen algo de realidad, imagínate, el Avalon como un recuerdo alegre que no se borrara a pesar de toooodas las cosas malas que te pasen-_

 _-bueno si ese es el caso…- la abrace fuerte- tú eres mi Avalon, porque eres el recuerdo más bonito que podre tener y que siempre, siempre, me pondrá una sonrisa en el rostro…-_

 _-mou…. Anju….-_

 _-te amo Erena, por siempre y para siempre…-_

 _-y yo a ti Anju…-_

* * *

 ** _yyyyyy..._**

 ** _hasta aqui el cap D:_**

 ** _espero les haya sido de su agrado y por sobre todo espero me disculpensaurio por la auscencia pero puedo asegurar que dont worry everything is fine :)_**

 ** _bueno, bueno xD_**

 ** _para no aburrirlos_**

 ** _me despido, no sin antes agradecer por su apossho y pasciencia conmigo hohoho_**

 ** _bueno ahora is bye bye! :p_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _no ahora no hay marvel :p_**

 ** _ya termino, ya vayanse xD (referencia a DP1)_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ahora si bye bye :p_**


End file.
